I'll Never Stop Loving You
by Laryssapascal
Summary: When Olivia and Noah run into Elliot one day, eight years after his abrupt departure, can she find it in her heart to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Olivia heard as she slowly began to regain consciousness. For a moment she thought she was dreaming, that was until she felt her bed bounce and a body land on her back.

"Ugh...Noah." She whimpered slightly. She openned one of her eyes to look at the bright red numbers on the clock that rested on her bedside table. It read 6:15am, with a little blinking Saturday underneath the numbers. The first day of her weekend and of course, with her luck, she had gotten caught up on a case the night before. Making her arrival at home not be until 2:00am that morning, which is when she was finally able to dismiss Noah's nanny. Her six year old son always choose the perfect day to wake up early. She closed her eyes again and rearranged her head on her pillows so that it was facing the opposite direction of the hazel eyes glued to her face. "Five more minutes Noah, please. Just five more." She emphasized the last five by holding up five fingers above her head.

Noah, who was now sitting on his mother's back with each leg on either side of her bounced a little, "But mooooommm, I'm hungry and I want pancakes."

She grunted in response and dug her face further into her pillow, while she mumbled, "Too early."

"Mom!" Noah watched as she took the pillow from under her head and wrapped it around her ears. He laughed and got off of her to stand completely on the bed. He began bouncing on the empty side beside her, creating a perfect rhythm. "Pancakes mom! Pancakes! Please get up so we can make some pancakes!" He continued his jumping and chanting until he saw her eyes open completely.

"Are you serious right now?" she asked him as she rubbed her eyes to try ot get herself to wake up. She was going to need coffee, really strong coffee.

Noah clapped his hands before grabbing Olivia's to gently pull her up, "Serious mom! I missed you last night."

She smiled widely at him and pulled him down into her arms, "I missed you too baby! I'm sorry I missed bedtime."

He nuzzled into her embrace and wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist. "That's okay mom, you were chasing those bad guys." She smiled again and kissed his head. She felt her eyes slowly closing once again. Noah must have noticed as well because the next thing he said was, "Mom, no falling back asleep."

She whimpered again, "Fine, but can we at least go out to breakfast? It is to early for me to be making pancakes."

"Can we go to that diner that has the great milkshakes?"

She laughed, this child was going to be the death of her, "I don't see why not." She covered her ears slightly at the loud excited "YES!" that came from Noah's lips, before he jumped off the bed and ran into his room to get dressed. She never understood how her child had so much energy in the morning. All she wanted to do was throw the covers over her head and fall back asleep until the next day. She willed herself to stretch her limbs, raising her hands above her head to push against her headboard. She sighed in relief when she felt her muscles pull in all the right ways. Before her eyes closed again, she forced her feet to hit the ground and she stood up slowly.

The ride to the diner was full of an enthusiastic Noah who kept explaining to Olivia about how he was going to get the chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and a large strawberry milkshake. "A small milkshake Noah." She said as they were entering the doors to the diner.

Noah sighed dramatically and looked up to his mom, who was now corking an eyebrow at him. "A medium," he tried with a pouty face.

She shook her head at him and smiled, "Fine, a medium but that's it for sugar today."

He pouted again but didn't say anymore as they sat at a booth on opposite sides. As he pretended to peer through the menu he asked, "What are you gonna have mom?"

"Hmmm. I'm thinking an omelet."

"And coffee?" he said as he put his menu down.

She chuckled at him and out her menu down as well, "You know me so well son."

He smiled widely at her. When the waitress came up to take their order, he insisted on ordering for both of them. As she watched him over emphasize his mother's need for coffee, she couldn't help but smile in pride at her boy. He was everything she ever dreamed for in a child. He was smart, kind, energetic and had just that right amount of spunk running through his veins. He reminded her so much of herself, that she often forgot that she had not given birth to him, not that it mattered anyways.

Although he filled a spot in her heart that she never believed would be filled, she still longed for someone else in her life. Olivia now thought she was asking for to much; God had gifted her with a child and now she was longing for someone to fill the other half of her bed. She often found herself missing not only the physical part of a relationship, Tucker was the last man to touch her and that was years ago, but the emotional aspect as well. Someone who she could just vent to after work. It's not that she hadn't tried to fill that spot before, many times in fact, it's that every man she even openned a piece of her heart to either ran or turned out to be less than what she was looking for. Kurt had begged her to move in with him, promised her a home and a family, but she knew he could never handle the harshness of her job. David had stolen the pieces of her heart that she allowed him to have, promised her he wouldn't leave and had chosen the job over her. Brian had been good to her. Had helped her through one of the most difficult times of her life. She loved him but when he had been overly enthusiastic about her not being pregnant, she knew it would never be. She wanted a baby, he did not. Tucker was more of a fling. Someone to fill the physical aspect of a relationship that she had missed. The other men who had accompanyed her bed, had only done just that. That was all she ever allowed of them.

And then there was one man, who didnt occupy any of her life anymore but still occupied a portion of her mind and heart. As much as she tried and pleaded with herself to forget the man who stood by her side for twelve years and who had thought so little of her that he didn't even give her a goodbye eight years ago, she couldn't. She still thought about him, she still longed for him and as much as she hated herself for it, she was still in love with him. She carried around all these excuses with her as to why the other side of her bed was empty, however the only one that was the truth was the fact that none of the men she had ever given herself to were him. They would never be him. Although, she had never physically succumb to her feelings for him, emotionally she had succumb one hundred precent, and all these years later the emotions were still there. The tall, blue eyed, hot headed married man and father of five children, who she had fallen for the first time she had laid eyes on him, Elliot Stabler. Damn him.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Noah tapping his fork on the table in a perfect drum like rhythm. "Making music over there?"

He met her gaze and handed her a spoon, "You too mom."

She laughed and lightly tapped her makeshift drum stick on the table as well. The waitress delivered their food shortly after and they ate while Noah talked about his first upcoming soccer game later that day. He was especially excited that Olivia was going to be able to attend. "You're really coming mom?" He asked as they stood up to leave.

"Yes baby, I'm coming. I told you I was. No work today, scouts honor." She held her hand up in salute and laughed when Noah rolled his eyes.

As she threw some bills on the table, she heard him mumble, "Embarassing mom."

"What?"

He smiled apologetically at being caught, "Nothing?"

She nodded and wrapped her hand around his shoulder as they began their journey to the door, "That's what I thought you said." When he looked back up at her, she added, "I will be there son. Uncle Fin promised to take charge over the weeked so that I didn't miss it."

"We do love Uncle Fin for a reason."

She laughed out loud and went to push open the door open right as someone openned it. Not bothering to look up, she placed her hands on both of Noah's shoulders to guide him out when it beccame apparent that the stranger was holding the door open the door from them. "Thank you," she said as they walked passed.

"Olivia?" she heard.


	2. Chapter 2

She stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes briefly. There was no way that voice was the voice she thought it was. "Olivia?" she heard again. She turned her and Noah's body slowly around. When her brown orbs made contact with his baby blues, she clutched onto Noah's shoulders a little tighter.

"Owww Mom." Noah explained as he wiggled his shoulders out of Olivia's grasp.

She tore her eyes from the blue ones in front of her and looked down at her son, "I'm sorry baby."

Noah nodded his head and looked at the man who had caught his mom's attention. "Hi, I'm Noah," he said as he reached his hand out and gave a smile.

The man let go of the door he was still holding to kneel down to Noah's eye level, "Hi Noah, I'm Elliot." He grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Mom has a picture of you and her in one of her drawers."

Elliot couldn't help but smile, "Does she now?" He glanced up at the woman who he hadn't seen in a eight years. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. She was standing there in a perfect outfit for the upcoming summer weather in New York, in blue jeans that were rolled up at her ankles and a black t-shirt. Her feet were covered in a pair of white sneakers. Her brown locks had grown longer than he had ever seen and she had filled out in all the right places. His heart thumped louder as he took her in. He had missed her so much and obviously by the little boy in front of her, he had missed so much of her life. It had been way to long and the only person he had to blame was himself. When he realized that her eyes were on the ground, he looked back at Noah. "I have a few of your mom and I as well."

"You do? Can I see them?"

Elliot laughed, "Well I don't have them on me, they're at my apartment."

Noah turned around quickly to look at Olivia, "Mom, can we go see them? Please."

Elliot saw Olivia take a deep breath before she tore her eyes off the sidewalk to look up at Noah, "Noah, we don't just go inviting ourselves to people's places. We know that. Plus you have a game today, you have to get ready." As she spoke, Elliot slowly rose from his kneeling position to a standing one once more.

Noah, always the voice of the reason, spoke before Elliot could, "But mom, my game isn't until five. It's only like nine, that's plenty of enough time to go see the pictures and get home to get ready." Elliot let out a small chuckle at Noah's explanation, causing both mother and son to look at him. Well, Noah looked at him, Olivia more glared. "Can we go over to your place Elliot?"

"Noah." Olivia warned.

Elliot looked at her as she finally made eye contact with him. She took a minute, as he had, to look over him. He had the same blue eyes and muscular build he always had. Actually he looked more muscular now than he did before, how was that even possible? His hairline had receded a bit more and he was mostly grey haired. He had allowed a slight trimmed beard to grow on his face. The most obvious thing came into focus when he crossed his arms over his chest, his left ring finger was bare. As they continued to look in eachother's eyes, he could see the pain and betrayal in them. He never knew what he was going to say to her if he ever saw her again, which is the reason he stayed away for as long as he did. After he got his shit together, he tried numerous times to convince himself to go see her but each time he chickened out because he knew there weren't any words that could fix what he had broken between them. So instead of seeing her, he wrapped himself up in a new job that had kept him away. Hoping that they still shared the ability to communicate with their eyes, he tried to tell her how sorry he was and how much he had missed her. When he noticed her eyes began to fill with unshed tears, he tried to step towards her. In response, she took a step back and broke their eye contact to look at the floor once more. He sighed and looked back at Noah, "You should get ready for your game bud. Maybe you can come over some other time."

Noah crosssed his arms, "Are you doing anything right now?"

Elliot watched as Olivia ran a hand across her neck. "Umm, no I'm not but..."

"Then why can't we go?"

The blue eyed man looked up at Olivia, silently asking for help. "He's the voice of reason Elliot," she said lightly.

He kept his eyes on her when he said, "It's up to you Olivia, I would love to have you both over."

This time Olivia looked at him and scoffed, "Weird, here I thought you had been avoiding me all these years only to find out you would love to have us over." She shook her head when he looked at the ground. Part of her wanted to grab Noah and run as far away from the man before her; the other part wanted to hear his explanation, if he even had one. She didn't have any interest in giving him a chance or forgiving him, but she knew she still needed closure. She deserved closure, she deserved a hell of a lot more than he had given her. Before she could chance her mind, she said, "Fine, we'll go over for a bit." Noah clapped his hands in excitement, while Elliot internally freaked out. It's not that he didn't want her over, it's just that he had no idea how he was going to say all he needed to say to her. So he stood there with his hands in his pockets until she spoke again. "How close is your place? We drove here."

"It's walking distance. Just a few blocks from here." He paused to look around at the traffic already beginning to build on the streets, "Do you just want to walk? We'll probably get there faster."

Olivia pondered the question for a minute before pulling her keys out of her purse. "We should drive. The traffic is only going to get worse." She began walking and called back, "Let's go Noah."

Noah looked up at Elliot who was still standing with his hands in his pockets. Elliot didn't know if he was supposed to drive with them or...,"Come on Elliot. Don't worry about mom, she doesn't like the traffic on the weekends. She'll be fine."

He grabbed Elliot's hand and led him to the car, which Olivia was already leaning against. He smiled at Noah's innocence. If he only know the real reason why his mother was being distant, he probably wouldn't be holding his hand. Olivia watched the way Noah clung to Elliot on the way to the car. Although he was only six, Noah had a great judge of character. He had found the picture of Elliot and herself about a year ago in her sock drawer. Along with the photo, he had found the semper fi medal and small badge her had sent her as well. She tried numerous time to throw the items away but never could bring herself to do it. As a result of Noah's questions about them, she had briefly told him about Elliot. He knew short stories of their partnership that he had insisted her to tell him. Obviously the stories made a good impact on him, because he was now treating Elliot like he treated Fin. As they approached her black SUV, she stood up straight to open the passenger back door for Noah. "Seatbelt."

"I know mom," he said as he slid into the backseat and shut the door."

She looked at the fastly building traffic on the streets and back at Elliot. To avoid small talk with him she reached out to hand him her keys, "Do you mind?"

He shook his head quickly and grabbed the keys from her, "No, of course not."

She nodded in response and slid into the passenger seat. The short drive to his apartment was made in relative silence, except for Noah playing eye spy with Olivia. When they arrived at a nice seven story building, Elliot parked the SUV in an underground parking area. "I have two spots, so you won't have to pay the meter."

Her response was a nod before she took the keys from him and exited the car. He took a deep breath before getting out as well. This was not going to be easy, not that he deserved easy. It was obvious that she wasn't going to do much talking. Deciding quickly that he was the one who needed to do all the talking anyways, he tried to gain a wave of confidence. "Come on, I live on the fifth floor. Thankfully they just fixed the elevator."

He kneeled down and whispered something in Noah's ear that caused the boy to nodd his head and smile. Olivia watched as her son jumped on Elliot's back to be carried. As much as she wanted to be happy at the instant connection between them, she couldn't help but feel stupid. After Elliot gave his 'explanation' about where he had been for the last eight years and presented her some sort of closure, she had absolutely no plan to see him again. When Noah figured that out, he was going to hate her. Shit, she should have just agreed to meet with him without Noah. By the time they arrived at his door, she had already thought of a thousand reasons why she should have just ran when she saw him.

When Elliot openned the door, he gestured her to go before him. She hestitated for a minute but figured it was to late at that point to back out. As soon as she walked in, she noticed the living room full of moving boxes.

"Sorry about the mess, I just moved in a week ago," he said as he set Noah on the ground.

"Where did you move from Elliot?" Noah asked.

"Well, I went a couple different places but I just came from Rome. Do you know where Rome is Noah?" When the boy shook his head in the negative, he continued, "Rome is in Italy, which is outside of the United States. I was there for about three years on a job."

Noah nodded his head in understanding and looked at Olivia, "So Rome is like Paris Mom? Outside of the United States?"

Olivia, who was standing there trying to absorb the new information Elliot presented Noah, nodded her head, "Yes, but Paris is in France, Rome is in Italy. That's similar to how New York is in the United States. France, Italy, and the United States are all different countries throughtout the world."

Noah looked back at Elliot, "We're going to Paris on Mom's next vacation. We get to go on a plane and see the Eiffel Tower."

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled, "That's great Liv. It's beautiful, you'll love it."

Without looking at him, she nodded her head in response.

Elliot's smile fell slightly and he turned his attention back to Noah, "How about we find those pictures?"

"Yes!"

"Would you like something to drink Olivia? Water, coffee..."

Olivia shook her head automatically, "No."

They stood in awkward silence for a second, "Well, please sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

"I'd rather not Elliot."

"Liv..."

"Noah is waiting to see pictures." She leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms, "Go show him."

Elliot reluctantly nodded and walked over to Noah, who was now sitting on the couch. "Let me just go grab the album. It's in my closet."

"Okay." Noah replied.

When Elliot returned a minute later, everyone was where he left them. Noah was still on the couch, while Olivia was up against his counter scrolling through emails on her phone. She made sure to make it obvious that she didn't have any interest in having small talk with him. She didn't want him thinking that anything was back to how it used to be. Elliot sat on the couch and glanced at Olivia, who wasn't paying any attention to them. "Would you like to see them Liv?"

Just him calling her that, was stirring emotions inside of her. She glanced up from her phone to see both him and Noah looking at her waiting for a response. Before she could answer Noah said, "Come on mom! Come look at them with me." She sighed and walked over to them, setting her purse on the ground. She sat down next to Noah, so that he was positioned between herself and Elliot. As Noah began flipping through the pages of the album, Olivia fought to keep her tears at bay. The first one was of her and Elliot during their first year of partnership, the second was them at one of the annual police balls with one of her short haircuts. "No go on the hair mom."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh. He always hated when she chopped her hair off. "It wasn't that bad!" Olivia responded.

Elliot perked up when he thought she was responding to his laugh, "It really was Liv. You know you hated that cut."

Whe she glared at him and looked back at Noah, he internally kicked himself for not realizing that she was talking to her son, not to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He could tell instantly from her body language that she had heard him. She went rigid for a second and closed her eyes.

All the while, Noah kept excitingly flipping through the album. Which likely contained every picture they were ever in together. When he reached the last one, he smiled. "This is the one mom has." It was the last photo they had taken together, in year twelve of their partnership. They were at the local bar celebrating a closure of a case. Elliot was sitting on a stool, while Olivia was standing behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck. They were both looking at eachother and smiling. Elliot could still remember the joke he had told her to get that smile on her face. When Elliot looked at Olivia next to him, she was staring at the photo. He could see a single tear escape and his heart broke as he watched her quickly wipe it away.

When she felt the tear, Olivia quickly decided that she couldn't do this. She couldn't sit here and listen to any explanation he had. Her tears were already starting to fall and there was absolutely no way she was going to breakdown in front of him. He didn't deserve it anyway. She was going to run without a word, just as he had.

"Thank you so much for showing them to me Elliot!" they heard Noah say as he closed the book and handed it back to Elliot.

"You're welcome, thanks for suggesting it."

Before Noah could respond, Olivia said, "Time to go Noah."

When he heard those words, Elliot almost fell off the couch. There was no way she could leave yet, he hadn't even had a chance to really speak to her. "Wait, do you want to stay for lunch? I can make something?" He was desperate.

"Yes!" Noah said.

"No." Olivia said sternly, giving Noah a look of warning before she turned her attention back to Elliot, "No. Thanks for showing him the photos." She leaned and picked up her purse, grabbed Noah's hand and started towards the door. Elliot dropped his shoulders in defeat and walked behind them.

"Maybe you can come over to our place sometime and play in my room Elliot. I have a lot of toys." Noah said.

"Maybe buddy." Elliots responded.

When Olivia reached for the door handle, Elliot panicked. "Can I get your number? I know you got a new one since the last time I saw you." Yes, he did try to call her once in the last eight years but he was met with a 'number disonnected' voice message.

Olivia paused to turn and look at him. She had gotten a new number after Lewis. At that point she hadn't heard from Elliot in two years. How would he know she got a new number, unless he had tried to call her after. There was no way.

Elliot could see the wheels turning in her head, "Here." He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen to write his number on. "I got a new one as well, you can call or text me." He reached his hand out to give it to her. Olivia looked at the paper, then back at his face. She didn't want his number, she didn't need it. She was never going to speak to gim again. Elliot could see her resistance, "Please, just take it."

Once again her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head no. "Mom! Take the number so Elliot can come see my toys." Noah said as he lightly tugged her arm.

Olivia looked at Noah, then back at Elliot who was still holding the paper out to her. She almost caved and grabbed it but held her ground, "I'm sure I'll find it if I need it."

He dropped his hand in defeat as she openned the door. "Olivia..." He lightly grabbed her wrist, "Please..." he didn't want to go back to not seeing her.

She snatched her wrist back, looked back at him and said, "Don't", in a voice he didn't even recognize before practically dragging Noah down the hallway.

"Bye Elliot." He heard Noah say.

"Bye Noah..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank those who have taken the time to read this story. I am very excited about it and have a clear picture in my mind of where I would like it to go. Also, I apologize if everyone's character is a little off. I only watch new episodes sometimes, so I'm not 100% on Olivia's and Noah's characters. Please follow and review! As always, happy reading!**

It had been four weeks since she had seen Elliot and she was still consistently hearing his name. For some reason, that she couldn't quite put her finger on, Noah had grown an instant connection to him. He had began asking for him the moment they left his apartment. She internally felt a little guilty for denying her son to see someone but she overcame that guilt by remembering how Elliot had treated her in the end of their friendship, if someone could even call it that. She didn't need Noah growing a huge attatchment to him, only to be disappointed when he up and left one day. No one, especially her son, deserved to feel the way she had felt. For those reasons, Olivia stuck to her guns through Noah's pleading.

For her, it was different. During the day it was easy for her to keep busy with her job as Lieutenant and with raising Noah. However at night, it was a different story. She would often lie awake in her bed with her thoughts. Thoughts of what was, what could have been and what never would be. Shamefully, she could admit that she had fanatisized more than once about spending her life with Elliot. Even through he was married throughout their partnership, she always tried to hold on to a little piece of hope that maybe one day he would realize that he loved her to. She could swear there were times, especially during his and Kathy's seperation, that they were going to become something more. The way she would catch him looking at her made her believe that he was working up the courage to make a move. However, instead of a move she recieved news that he had knocked up his wife again. If that wasn't a blow to the face, she didn't know what was. After that, she had given up all hope. She had no business loving a happily married man anyways. Then when he left her, she convinced herself that he never cared for her at all. That this relationship that she had built in her head with him, was one that was just that; In her head. He never cared for her. He did his job having her back, just as she had his. She told herself many years ago that she would never cry over him again and minus that damn tear that slipped out on his couch, she had kept that promise. Even through all her thoughts, she didn't shed another tear.

The month of June had passed quickly and before she knew it she was waking up on the Fourth of the July. Due to her position as head of the Special Victims Unit, Olivia was able to get the whole day off. Noah was more than excited to spend the day participating in the Fourth of July activities around the city. Mother and son had sat down throughout the week and had planned the whole day out. From breakfast at the fire station to fireworks in Central Park. It was going be a fun filled day and she was hoping that it would once and full all get Noah's mind off of Elliot.

"Hey mom?" Noah said as he exited the bathroom.

Olivia, who was sitting on the couch in a light blue sundress that went to her ankles, looked up, "Yeah baby?"

"Are we never going to see Elliot again?" he paused to grab a banana off of the counter, "Because I really liked him."

She took a deep breath. So much for getting his mind off of Elliot. She slowly stood up and made her way towards him. There was only so much one could tell a child that would make them semi-understand the levels of relationships with people. As much as Elliot had hurt her, she didn't want to portray him as a monster to Noah. Although, maybe he deserved that a little bit, it wasn't fair. If Elliot was good at one thing, it was being a father figure. To not only his own kids but those kids who they had helped throughout the years. He may have done her wrong on so many levels and she may have personally hated him but that didn't make him the most horrible individual to other people. "Elliot and I's relationship is complicated Noah. It's better for all of us if we don't have any communication with each other."

"But mom..."

"I know baby, I know you don't understand. And I know he was nice and that you liked him, but he's just not someone we need around us. I promise, when you get older I will tell you everything about this complicated relationship but right now you just need to trust me. Can you trust me?" She had taken hold of his arms with her hands and began to rub them in a soothing manner.

Noah nodded his hand, "Of course I trust you mom but I still don't think it's fair to me. Just because you guys have a complicated relationship, which by the way I have no idea what that means, doesn't mean that him and I have to have a complicated relationship also. All my friends have dads in their lives and I don't have anyone but Uncle Fin and we know how Uncle Fin is. I'm not saying I want Elliot to be my dad, I'm just saying it would be nice to have more than one man around sometimes. Because I don't know if you've noticed mom, but I'm a boy."

Olivia laughed slightly at his last comment before growing serious once more. She prided Noah in being so smart all the time but sometimes she just wished he wasn't. It would make her life a little less difficult. "Yes, I am well aware you're a boy and I know you need some male interaction once in a while but like you said, we have Uncle Fin for that." She rubbed her now sweaty hands on her dress. "Listen, how about we just enjoy our day. We'll continue this conversation when we get home tonight."

"I want to know what made your relationship so complicated mom," he said with air quotes around the word 'complicated'.

She reluctantly nodded, "Fine, when we get home." She would just give him the short and sweet version. That would be enough for him to realize why she was making the decision she was.

"Okay, deal mom. I'm ready to go."

As much as the day was fun, it was hectic as well. They had originally planned breakfast at the fire station, the Fourth of July parade, a quick trip to the zoo, a small street market downtown, the annual Fourth of July day carnival and the fireworks. However, due to the amount of crazy traffic and lack of Manhattan parking, they had decided to skip the zoo and the street market and go straight to the carnival in Central Park after. Olivia figured that there would be enough things to do there to keep them occupied until it was time to set up to watch the big fireworks. As one would have guessed, Central Park was packed with thousands of people.

"Listen to me Noah, you need to stay right by me at all times." She watched as a group of bikers cut to the front of the line they were standing in. "Better yet just hold my hand and don't let go." Olivia said as they were approaching the main entrance to the carnival. She grabbed hold of his hand quickly after she purchased their tickets.

Noah rolled his eyes slightly and gripped her hand tighter, "Mom, you're being a little paranoid."

She laughed out loud, "Did you just call me paranoid?"

"Yeah mom. You're a cop and you're probably more paranoid than all the mom's here. It's not like you can't chase and take someone down."

"Okay two things. One, me being a cop is what makes me paranoid. Two, I'm not as young as I once was. I can't just take someone down in one hit."

Noah laughed, "Don't underestimate yourself mom."

He always held such a high confidence for her. He had the ability to make her believe that she could jump out of a plane without a parachute and live if she wanted to. It was reassuring to be believed in like that. "Thank you baby. So what would you like to do first?"

Noah looked around the carnival. It was full with different game booths, rides and food stands. It seemed like everyone and everything was dressed in red, white and blue. There was even a man dressed as Uncle Sam walking around handing out some sort of flyers. "Ummm...can we do the Merry go round? Then that little rollar coaster? Oh! And I really want to play that game that you throw the darts at the balloons! And they have rock climbing! Can we do that also?" With each thing he mentioned, his tone got a little louder.

Olivia smiled at his enthusiasm. It was amazing to watch him discover and get excited about new things. He made holidays so much more important and now she couldn't even picture sitting alone with a glass of wine. Which is what her life consisted of before Noah came into her life. "We can do anything and everything you want. But I would really like some cotton candy on that list somewhere."

"YES! Can we get cotton candy first then go wait in line for the merry go round?" he asked as he began to tug her towards the direction of the cotton candy booth.

Olivia nodded as she followed his lead. As she went to pay for the two bags of cotton candy that Noah had ordered, she heard a faint 'Olivia' behind her. From what she could hear, it was a female's voice. She heard it again a little louder when she handed the man money and heard it once more when she turned around to look. When she finally made eye contact with the woman, she couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips, "Kathleen." To say that Olivia was in shock, was an understatement. She went eight years without any contact from the Stablers', then out of no where she runs into two of them in a month. What the fuck was nature trying to do to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took me a little bit to get to you guys. My computer hit a little funk and half this chapter was deleted, so I had to start all over. Thank you all for your support. As always please review and happy reading!**

"Olivia! Oh my goodness you look amazing!" Kathleen explained as she pulled Olivia in for hug.

Olivia returned the hug to the best to her ability while still holding on to Noah's hand, "Thank you Kathleen. You do too." She pulled back from the hug to fully look at the woman in front of her, "Geez, you look just like your father." This was true. Although Kathleen had Kathy's famous blond hair, she definitely had her father's prominent nose and strong jawline.

Kathleen rolled her eyes slightly, "Yeah, yeah. Everyone tells me that. I'm just thankful I don't have his receding hairline yet." Both women laughed out loud. "When that happens, I might as well just give up hope."

Olivia laughed again. If she could have ever considered herself close to any of her ex-partner's children, it would have been the woman who was standing in front of her. When Elliot left it was not only difficult to deal with his abrupt absence, it was difficult to deal with his family's absence as well. To be cut out of each one of their lives had contributed to the heartbreak she experienced. His family was the closest thing she ever had for a family and to realize that they never saw her as part of it was depressing. "I think you may have a few more years to go before you have to worry about that."

Kathleen shrugged her shoulders, "Let's hope so." She looked down at Noah and smiled, "Who are you?"

Noah smiled back, "My name is Noah. Are you a friend of my mom?"

"I knew your mom a long time ago Noah. I haven't seen her in years." Kathleen replied as she kneeled down to Noah's eye level, much like her father had done. "How old are you Noah?"

"I'm six."

"Wow! You're practically grown already." She gave him a quick wink before standing back up.

Right when Olivia was about to say something, they heard a loud 'MOMMY' from behind her. When all three turned in the direction of the sound, Olivia's eyes once again met a familiar pair of blue eyes. On his shoulders was little girl who couldn't be more than three years old. He gave her a small smile, "Hey guys."

"ELLIOT!" Noah screamed. He urgently pulled his hand out of his mother's and ran to him, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Elliot laughed lightly and reached down with one hand to rub the back of the young boy's head. "Hey buddy. Happy Fourth of July." He glanced up at Olivia, who he noted looked absolutely stunning, "Happy Fourth Olivia."

Olivia nodded, "Happy Fourth."

"PAPA! MOMMY!" The little yelled from his shoulders.

Elliot raised his eyebrows slightly, "You're just like your mother, so bossy." The little girl stuck her tongue out at him as he lifted her off his shoulders to hand her to her mom. He stuck his tongue back out at her when Kathleen grabbed ahold of her.

"Dad, I've told you not to encourage that." Kathleen looked at Olivia, "He teaches her all the bad habits."

Elliot laughed and leaned down to scoop Noah up in his arms, "She has no proof of that."

Kathleen rolled her eyes, "Yeah like that wasn't proof enough."

Elliot shrugged his shoulders lightly and turned his attention to the boy in his arms. Noah was already telling him about what they had did that day and about what the true meaning of the Fourth of July was. "Mom said we're going to go to the big fireworks this year! Usually we watch them from the window at our apartment."

Olivia tried to breath through her nerves at the situation unfolding in front of her. Here she was trying to keep Elliot away from her son, however here they were in reality growing closer by each second together. She glanced back at Kathleen when the young girl in her arms started to fuss. "Hey you. My name is Olivia, what's yours?"

The little girl responded by burying her face into her mother's neck. "I'm sorry, she's a little shy and it's just about her naptime. This is my daughter Hailey, she's two."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Hailey. We don't have to talk until you're ready, okay?' Olivia said as she rubbed the little girl's back. Hailey responded with a quick nod before whimpering once again. "She's beautiful Kathleen."

"Thanks. She's definitely my pride and joy." Kathleen looked over at the conversation that was being held between her father and Olivia's son. Noah was speaking to him as if he had knew him his whole life. "Nothing beats being a mother, does it?"

Olivia shook her head instantly, "It's the best thing ever."

Hailey picked that moment to scream at the top of her lungs. "Well if that doesn't indicate naptime, I don't know what will. Dad, we have to go. She has to take a nap if we're going to make it through the show tonight."

Elliot nodded his head and set Noah down onto his feet, "Dad? So Kathleen, you're Elliot's daughter?" Noah asked.

"That I am Noah."

Noah nodded and smiled, "I don't have a dad. It's just mom and I."

Kathleen smiled, "It's just Hailey and I too buddy." Hailey screamed once again, "I'm sorry but we really have to go."

The smile that was on Noah's face fell. He made his way slowly back to his mom and grabbed her hand once again. When all three adults noticed Noah's change in demeanor, Olivia glanced at Elliot, who shrugged his shoulders in an 'I don't know' fashion. She knelt down to Noah's eye level and noticed right away the tears forming in his eyes. "Oh baby, what's wrong?" When the tears started freely falling down his face, Olivia pulled him closer and began to wipe them away, "We can't help if we don't know what it is honey."

Elliot watched them in awe. He had seen Olivia Benson a lot of things. A badass, a cop, a strong woman, but he never once had the chance to see her as a mother. It was something that she always wanted for herself and his heart couldn't be more whole that she finally had it. She was amazing at it, just as he always knew she would be. He heard Noah whisper, "Why does Elliot have to leave already?" Elliot closed his eyes briefly at the comment. He had no idea that the connection between him and Noah would be so strong. He almost felt like a son to him already and they had only met two times. This fact didn't really surprise him though, him and Olivia always had a deep connection, it wouldn't be any different with her child. When his eyes opened he was met with Olivia's. He conveyed to her that she made the decisions. She decided which direction to go. He was going to follow her lead.

Kathleen watched the wordless communication between the two older adults in front of her. She had always known growing up that her father shared an unexplainable connection to Olivia. One, unfortunately, that was stronger than he ever shared with her mother. The connection between her mother and father was one that was built off of obligation. The connection between him and Olivia was one that was built off of trust, companionship and love. She had watched her father fall more and more in love with Olivia each day he had spent with her. Even the eight years that he was away from her, she still knew he needed her. When she was young, she hated him for it, but now that she was older she cherished him for it. Even though he was in a loveless marriage, he stuck around to give them stability. He always put everyone first. She could only wish that now, he would finally put himself first.

Although it had been eight years, the communication with their eyes was just as strong as it always was. Olivia knew that Elliot was waiting for her. He would leave if she told him to and he would stay if she told him to. She had to make a decision. She knew if she allowed him to stay, she would have to allow him into their lives. Into the life that she had created without him. However, she also knew that if she denied this, Noah would never forgive her. As much as her reasons were legitimate to not allow Elliot back into her life, Noah would never understand. Noah deserved the chance to make his own decisions about Elliot. Just because he had left her, didn't all the way mean he was going to leave her child. If she was still positive about one thing about Elliot, it was his love for children. She took a deep breath, "Kathleen, I know Hailey needs to nap but do you mind watching Noah for a second?"

Kathleen, who was now bouncing her two year old on her hip shook her head, "Of course not Liv." She took ahold of Noah's hand lightly.

"I'm going to talk to Elliot for a second, okay?" She waited until Noah nodded before walking a few feet from them. She didn't bother to look back until she heard his footsteps behind her. When she turned to look at him, she was not only taken back with how close their proximity was, she was also taken back by the electric pull she felt between them. Sure she had always been attracted to him, but she never remembered feeling such a strong pull. This pull was something she quickly pushed to the back of her mind. That aspect of a relationship was never going to happen between them, especially when she was pretty positive she didn't even want to try to develop a friendship with him again. "Here's what going to happen Elliot and it's only going to happen because Noah has, for some reason, developed an instant connection to you. I don't want to deny him someone because of my own experiences. I hope, that even though you left me like I was nothing…"

Up until that point, Elliot had kept quiet. He listened to every word that came out of her mouth. However, she was far from nothing to him. He knew though, that his actions made her rightfully believe that. He was determined to prove her wrong, "Liv, I'm…"

He stopped when she shook her head and held her hand up, "No. This isn't about us Elliot, it's about my son. I hope that you wouldn't allow a young child to grow attached to you, only to leave again. I can't deal with him feeling that pain. The only male figure he has in his life is Fin and I've kept it that way for a reason because he's the only male in my life that has a remained a constant." She watched as Elliot dropped his head slightly, "If you're going to leave again, you need to tell me now." She was impressed with herself that she had not only maintained eye contact but had also kept herself from showing any signs of sadness.

Elliot shook his head automatically, "Do you think I would have allowed you into my apartment if I was going to leave again Liv? I would never do that to you. I caused you enough pain already. And I definitely don't want to cause that boy of yours any pain." The last thing he wanted was to leave either of them. Now that he had seen her again, there was absolutely no way he was going to let her go. The last four weeks had been full of him trying to decide when the best time was to find her. He knew where the precinct was, but he wanted to give her some time to process his return. Olivia had always been independent, she had never let people in and she was a protector of all things around her. He had decided that six weeks was enough time and was going to try to catch her outside the precinct while she was leaving. Someone higher up obviously wanted that time to be sooner.

Olivia nodded slightly. Although she had told him it wasn't about them, he had still put it in there. He was just as stubborn as he always was. "Okay. I don't trust you Elliot, nor do I forgive you. But you can be around for Noah's sake." With that, she turned around and headed back the few feet. She had felt the tears but once again, willed them away.

Elliot could only hope that he could build that trust and forgiveness. He didn't only want her friendship back, he wanted so much more. He hoped he could eventually have the chance to explore the part of their relationship that they had always kept at bay. It was not only his marriage that had stopped them from exploring any thing more, it would have been easy for them to have an affair, it was their loyalty to each other. Olivia would never allow him to throw away a 20 year marriage and he would never allow her to be the other woman. That was what their relationship was, they always did what was best for one another. Now here he was, finally a single man who was wanting to take a chance at something he always wanted. She had made it clear that she was also a single woman. However, at this point he knew he had no right to ask her for anything more than she was willing to give him.

Olivia approached the small group waiting for them and smiled. Noah was making funny faces at Hailey, who was laughing at him. "Thank you. Seems like someone made a friend."

Noah smiled and took ahold of Olivia's hand, "She likes me mom. She didn't like you."

Kathleen laughed out loud. Elliot smiled at the comment as well when he walked up next to them. He rubbed his granddaughter's back lightly, "So, I'm going to stay here with Olivia and Noah. Call me when you get here for the show, and we'll meet you somewhere."

Kathleen smiled widely, "Of course! Noah, I'm counting on you to make sure these two behave themselves."

Noah laughed and grabbed Elliot's hand with his other hand so that he was positioned in between them, "You got it." They all watched as Kathleen and Hailey walked away from them. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean your and Elliot's relationship isn't complicated and I get to see him now?" Noah asked as he began to tug the adults in the direction of the merry-go-round.

Elliot raised his eyebrows at Olivia, curious to hear her response. "Well Noah, it's still complicated but that's not for you to worry about. You just worry about the fact that yes, you can see Elliot now."

Noah nodded, "I think we should successfully exchange numbers this time so that we can call each other."

Elliot laughed and glanced at Olivia who was smiling as well. When she gave him wordless permission, he said, "We'll do that."

"Okay. Can I have my cotton candy while I wait in line mom?" Noah asked as he let go of their hands to stand in line.

Olivia reached in her purse and took out both bags. Handing one to Noah, she took a bite of hers. "Mmmm." Both Elliot and Noah laughed at her obvious satisfaction "What? I never eat pure sugar anymore." She took another dramatic bite, causing the boys to laugh once again.

Their afternoon was full of Noah wanting to ride every ride there was and play each and every game available. Because Elliot was with them, Olivia was able to get out of riding the rides that an adult was needed. Elliot was more than happy to fill the other side of the seat and for that she was thankful. Carnival rides always made her dizzy and she was glad she could sit on a bench watching them. They played games like there was no tomorrow. Elliot discovered that Olivia was pretty good at throwing the rings into the teacups and Olivia discovered that Elliot was pretty good at dart throwing. It amazed her that through all the years they knew each other, the extent of fun they had was going to the bar to unwind.

When the sun began to disappear, Elliot suggested, "Maybe we should head to the show and find somewhere to sit? I remember it being really busy." He paused, "I mean that's if you want to sit together?"

"Of course we want to sit together!" Noah explained. The boy was once again positioned in between the two adults holding each of their hands.

Olivia smiled, she was totally screwed. "We can sit together. Is only Kathleen and Hailey meeting you?"

"Yeah, all the other kids live at out of state now. Kathy gets Eli this Fourth, so he's with her in Florida."

Olivia nodded. She had obviously noticed his bare finger but this was her first confirmation that Elliot was no longer with Kathy. "When they were younger, the kids always liked to sit at the park down there, so they could play before it started. Is that okay?" Olivia nodded once again.

As Noah and Hailey played with Kathleen, the two long lost partners sat next to each other on a blanket that had been set on the ground by Kathleen. They didn't speak, they just soaked up the moment of being together once again. Olivia allowed herself to relax during the show, leaning back on her elbows with Noah positioned criss cross between her legs. When the show was over, Elliot offered to walk them to the car and Noah accepted. Once Noah was seatbelted in the car, Olivia leaned against the passenger door. Elliot watched as she dug her phone out of purse and handed it to him, "We're supposed to successfully exchange numbers this time." Olivia said. Elliot nodded his head and handed her his phone as well. "I'm sure Noah will be asking to call you, any specific times or days that are best?"

They handed each other's phones back, "Anytime is fine. I'm not sure if I'm going back to work yet, so I'm pretty free for the moment. I usually watch Hailey in the mornings while Kathleen is in class, but that's about it."

She did what was now becoming her signature nod, "So, I'm sure you'll hear from him soon."

Elliot nodded and smiled at her. As she began to walk around to the driver's door, he said, "Thank you Olivia." He watched as she stopped slightly before she got in the car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

In the next two weeks, the three of them developed a small routine. Olivia would come home from work each night and allow Noah to call Elliot. The two of them would speak anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour, depending on how late Olivia would arrive home. Their conversations were usually full of Noah telling Elliot about his day or him asking him questions about his life. Elliot was always more than happy to indulge in any conversation the young boy wanted.

On Saturdays, they met Elliot at the park next to his house. He had offered to go to one close to their apartment, but Olivia had told him no. She wasn't ready for him to know where they lived quite yet. The times they met in person, were one hundred percent focused on Noah. Olivia didn't allow Elliot to have any chance to speak to her except for a simple hello and goodbye.

It was now Friday afternoon and Olivia was getting ready to leave for the day. The next day she had reluctantly agreed to meet Elliot at a mini golf course. It was an activity that Noah had been continuously asking to do over the last few weeks. When he had brought it up to Elliot the day before, the man was more than willing to satisfy the request.

Since Elliot had popped back up in her life a month and half ago, Olivia hadn't mentioned his presence to anybody. There wasn't a single person, besides Noah, that knew. She debated with herself about telling Fin, but she knew it would just stir up issues. The two head strong men had never gotten along and when Elliot left the way he did, Fin had made it known that if he ever laid eyes on the selfish man again, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"You want to tell me what you're thinking?" She heard Fin ask.

When she looked up from her desk, he was standing in her doorway to her office, leaning against the frame. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough to know you're thinking of something." Fin made his way to her desk and sat down in the chair across from her. He watched Olivia take a deep breath. He knew something was going on with her. She was different the last few weeks. She was more happy than he ever remembered her being and it was if she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Additionally, she looked more relax. Like she was actually getting a full nights sleep at night, something that Lieutenant Benson never did. "Who is he?"

Olivia gasped, "Who is who Fin?" There was absolutely no way he could know about Elliot. She hadn't mentioned him and he hadn't seen Noah in a while, so there was no way.

Fin laughed slightly, "Don't lie to me Liv. You're totally seeing someone. It's written all over your face."

"What? Wait...you...I am not…" She inwardly cursed herself. She had barely spoken any words to Elliot over the last two weeks but she had to admit that him being back was doing positive things to her. She couldn't stop smiling and she was actually able to almost get a full night's rest. If she noticed her change of demeanor, of course her squad of qualified detectives was going to notice it as well. Not prepared to have the conversation about Elliot yet, she decided to take a safe course. "Mind your business Fin. You know I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Fin nodded and smiled, "As long as you're happy baby, I'm happy." He stood up and walked out of the office.

She huffed and dropped her head in her hands, if he only knew.

"Hey mom?" Noah asked from the backseat of the car.

"Yes baby?" It was Saturday morning and they were on their way to the mini golf course. Elliot had chosen which one to go to and because she still wouldn't tell him where she lived, he had picked the one that looked the most fun, not the one that was closest to her apartment. Because of Noah having to finish his gift that he made for Elliot, they had left the house 30 minutes later than she wanted to. Which led to the horrible traffic jam they were now stuck in.

"How come Elliot couldn't pick us up and we couldn't all ride together? At least then he wouldn't be there waiting for us."

Noah had asked Elliot the night before if he was going to pick them up, which had caused Elliot to hit a dead end. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to questions like that, all he knew was that Olivia was keeping him at arm's length when it came to herself. He respected the walls she had built and understood that it was going to take a little bit of time to knock them down. Thankfully Olivia had heard the question and had cut the conversation short with the mention of bedtime.

Olivia sighed, "Next time we'll take one car, okay?"

Noah nodded his head, "It would save gas too mom."

She laughed, "That it would Noah, that it would."

When they finally arrived at the course, it was an hour later than the time they had agreed upon. Olivia had allowed Noah to call Elliot on her phone to let him know they were running late. Instead of quickly telling him and hanging up, Noah had decided that he was going to remain on the phone with Elliot until he saw him leaning against his car in the parking lot.

"I see you!" Noah explained through the phone before hanging up. "Hurry mom! Hurry!"

Olivia raised her eyebrows slightly at him as she parked the car. "What exactly would you like me to hurry with Noah? I'm already parked." She laughed out loud as she watched him rip his seatbelt off and open the door. Elliot, the ever prepared man he always was, was there to lift him up before his feet even hit the ground.

Noah wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck, "Hi Elliot! Sorry we were late, I didn't get to finish your present last night so I had to finish it this morning." He paused to turn and look at his mom, who was now making her way to their side of the car, "mom? Can you please get Elliot's present?" Olivia nodded her head before reaching into her purse and pulling out an envelope. She handed it to Noah's outstretched arm. "Here you go."

"It's for me?" Elliot said as he kneeled down to set Noah on the ground. He took the envelope out of Noah's hand when he nodded his head. "Well, thank you." He stayed in his kneeling position as he opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of paper that had been folded to fit into the envelope properly. He glanced up at Olivia before unfolding it. She was leaning against the car, smiling slightly at them. When he unfolded the paper, it was a drawing of the Fourth of July night sky, with various sizes of fireworks. Each firework was lined with different colors of glitter. "Wow Noah, it's amazing. Thank you." He leaned in to give him a hug.

"You're welcome. I made mom one with carnival rides. She hung it on the fridge for now."

"We'll get frames for them." Elliot smiled when he saw Olivia nod her head in agreement. "Let me put this in my car, then we'll go in."

Noah jumped in excitement and grabbed Olivia's hand. When Elliot opened his door to put the picture in, he turned back around to look at Olivia. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, a blue flowey t-shirt with white flowers on it, a pair of white tennis shoes and her bulky black purse thrown over her shoulder. Her hair was loosely pulled back in a clip and it appeared as if she had chosen a more natural look for her makeup. "Here. Let me see that." He said to her.

Olivia looked at him questioningly, "See what?"

He gestured to the purse swung over her shoulder, "You don't need that. It will only get in the way. I'll put it in here."

She clutched onto her purse, "I need it Elliot. It has my phone and wallet in it. I don't very well have a pocket at the moment."

He smiled at her softly, "Liv you don't need your wallet, I'm paying. And I can hold your phone in my pocket."

"You don't have to pay…"

He smiled at her once more and softly grabbed the strap of her purse, "I know I don't have to, I want to." He pulled her purse away from her when she reluctantly released her grip on it. He reached in it quickly to grab her phone and put it in his pocket.

She watched him intently as he took the time to zip her purse back up and shove it under his drivers seat. Although, she hadn't taken the time to speak to him, she had already noticed that he was a different man then he once was. He didn't seem to carry the badass demeanor he always had. He seemed to be more calm and kind. The old Elliot would have pushed her to talk to him, this Elliot was giving her all the space she needed. She could swear there was a light in his eyes that she had never seen before. When he closed the door and took hold of Noah's other hand, he gave her another smile.

The course he had chosen was one that was indoors. It was almost the end of July and the heat in New York was in its full wave. He knew there was no way they were going to survive a whole mini golf course outdoors. He had done some research to try to chose one that would impress both Noah and Olivia. By the look on both of their faces when they entered the doors, he felt as if had successfully accomplished his goal.

The course was one that was a black light theme. It was completely dark, minus the various glowing colors that were present along the walls and floor of the building.

"Wow!" Noah said as Elliot was paying. "This is so cool."

"That's exactly what I was going for." Elliot answered as he handed both mother and son their clubs.

When they began the course, Elliot took extra time to show Noah how to properly hold his club and how to swing at different strengths. The young boy seemed to catch on very quickly, soon shooting Pars, like his mother. Elliot was extraordinarily well, mostly getting holes in one. At the last hole, Noah became determined to hit a hole in one.

"Can you go first Elliot? So that I can watch you?"

Elliot nodded, "It's not guaranteed I'll get it though."

"I know but I want to watch and do exactly what you do if you do get it and not do what you do if you don't get it."

Elliot heard Olivia laugh from behind him and smiled, "Good strategy." When he hit his ball, Noah clapped when it went straight into the hole.

"I can do it! Mom, are you watching?"

Olivia smiled and moved closer to him, "Of course I'm watching."

Noah nodded before he hit the ball, when it didn't go in, he sighed. "Can I try again?"

Both adults nodded their heads simultaneously, "Of course you can." Olivia answered. "We don't quit trying until we get it."

Noah tried five more times before his patience started to waiver. "I can't get it."

Olivia looked at Elliot, "Would you like Elliot to try to help you?"

"Yes, please." Elliot handed Olivia his club before standing behind Noah and holding his hands over his. Olivia watched as Elliot gave Noah words of advice and encouragement before guiding his hands back and pushing them forward. When the ball went into the hole, Noah screeched in excitement and turned around to give Elliot a high five. He ran to Olivia afterwards, who was kneeling down to hug him.

"Good job baby!"

"Your turn mom."

Olivia walked over to put her ball down, "Am I supposed to be trying to get a hole in one also?"

"Isn't that always the goal in golf Liv?" Elliot asked with a smirk on his face.

Olivia glared at him playfully, "haha." She never played golf and when she did, she had never hit a hole in one before. She hit her ball and it bounced over the hole. This happened three more times before she looked back at Elliot. He was standing behind her, smiling. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Kind of… but I'm really just waiting for you to ask me for help."

Olivia rolled her eyes slightly, "I don't need your help Elliot." She said as she hit the ball over the hole once again.

"He can help mom!" Noah said. He was now sitting on a bench, patiently waiting for his mom to get her hole in one.

She looked at Noah, then back at Elliot. She rubbed her hand over her neck, "Fine."

Elliot smiled and walked the few feet towards her. He stood behind her like he did Noah, pressing his front lightly against her back to reach over and place his hands over hers. They both quickly realized that this position was probably the most intimate one they had ever been in.

Olivia was already regretting agreeing to let him help her. Although she had tried to willed her body not to react to him, there wasn't anyway she could. Her body covered with goosebumps the moment he wrapped his arms around her and her breathing hitched. Perhaps it was the fact that he wasn't married anymore or the fact that she hadn't been touched in years, but for whatever reason his proximity definitely affected her more than it used to. She was so focused on trying not to allow Elliot to notice, that she hadn't realized him dip his chin down towards her right shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"Relax Olivia."

The whisper brought on a whole new set of chills and if she wouldn't have bit her lip, a moan would have escaped. She nodded her head and relaxed enough so that he had control of the swing.

He could tell that their closeness was affecting her just as much him. He slightly considered taking advantage of the situation, but remembered that she controlled the pace. "So, is your eye on the hole?"

She could swear, the way he was whispered in ear right then was enough to send her over the edge. Her whole body was becoming more and and more hypersensitive every second he kept his arms around her. When her head rolled slightly back to rest against his left shoulder, she stopped trying to hide it. It's not as if she was doing a good job anyways. "Elliot…"

"I know Liv. Focus."

"I can't focus on anything if you keep your lips that close to my ear." She shot back at him. This was not okay. Her body was exactly like it was some horny teenager who had never been touched before. Elliot chuckled lightly, sending more vibrations down her spine. "Jesus, will you stop."

He nodded and pulled his chin up, out of the crane of her neck. He brought her hands back and swung the club, causing the ball to go straight into the hole. Noah cheered behind them and Olivia took a deep breath. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm." She kept her head on his shoulder. "Give me a second." Her heart was beating rapidly and she was terrified that if he stepped back from her right then and there, she would fall backwards. She felt him nod behind her before she felt his hands slowly wrap around her waist. It wasn't a strong hold, it was just one that was strong enough to keep her up. She rested her hands lightly on his. That moment was the moment that she realized that she was in trouble.

Elliot cherished every piece of herself that she was giving to him then. Olivia Benson was not one that allowed herself to show vulnerability and yet here she was. Obviously not only was her body turned on, her mind was as well. "You're so beautiful." He said to her, when he felt her hands grip a little tighter on his hands, he pulled her slightly more closer to him. "I'm so sorry Liv."

She nodded her head. She hadn't given him any chance to speak those words to her and he picked the perfect time to. "Not here Elliot." When she pulled away from him, she gave him a gentle smile before walking in the direction of Noah. He smiled back.

They weren't all the way to where they needed to be, but at least it was a step in the right direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is finally some insight on where Elliot has been these last eight years. There is still a lot to work through in their relationship, so I'm taking it one step at a time. I'm so glad everyone has been enjoying this story so far. Thank you for always taking the time. If you guys would like to see anything specific or have any ideas you'd like to throw at me, please don't be shy! As always please review and happy reading!**

On Sunday night, Elliot woke to the ringing of his cell phone. Years of working as a detective and an undercover agent had made him grow accustomed to late night calls. He grabbed the phone quickly when he saw Olivia's name on the screen. "Liv?"

"Elliot?" He heard Noah say.

He rubbed his eyes before glancing at the clock, it read 2:30am, "Noah, buddy what are you doing up?"

"Mom woke me up with her throwing up."

Elliot sat upright in his bed, setting his feet on the ground, "Your mom is sick?"

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom puking her guts out. She won't let me in."

"Okay Noah, give me your address so I can go help mom." He scribbled it down on a piece of paper before getting up to quickly get ready. When he arrived at the unfamiliar apartment building, he was relieved that someone was walking out as he was walking in. It took away the awkwardness of having to ring buzzer at this time of night. As he rode in the elevator, he felt a little off for just showing up at her apartment without really asking her if it was okay. He had asked her son for the address not her. He could only hope that Noah mentioned something to his mother about him coming over. He knocked on the door lightly. Inside he heard a the slight scraping of a chair. Of course Olivia would teach her son to check the peephole before opening the door.

Noah opened the door in Jurassic Park pajamas, "Hi."

"Hey buddy." Elliot said as he entered the door. He closed it quickly and relocked it. The apartment before him was one that was much homier then the apartment Olivia had been living in when he left. The walls were painted a dark brown and on them hung pictures of the mother and son in various different settings and poses. "Where's your mom?"

Noah pointed to a door that had a soft glow underneath, "That one."

"Did you tell her that you called me?"

Noah nodded, "She didn't say anything, she just groaned."

Elliot took Noah's hand, "Thank you for calling me. I'm going to help mom and you're going to lay back down, okay?"

"Okay. Will you tuck me in?"

Elliot smiled, "Of course I will."

Noah's room was decorated like his pajamas. His bed set and rug on his floor was Jurassic Park themed. "I like dinosaurs."

Elliot chuckled, "I see that. I like them too." When Noah crawled into bed, Elliot sat down on the edge. "Would you like a story?" He watched as Noah nodded his head. "_There once lived a beautiful woman who fought her way through life. She never had anyone to treat her the way she deserved to be treated. She was talked down upon and left alone to take care of herself. However, she never let her loneliness stop her. She grew up to be the most enchanting woman. With a head of steel and a heart of gold. She captivated all those around her with her passion to do good in this world. But she longed to not feel lonely anymore. One day, she discovered that she had been blessed with the most precious gift of all, a baby to call her own. This baby saved her. He made her even better than she already was."_ As he told the story, he watched as Noah's eyes slowly slipped close. It had seemed that secretly telling the boy a story about his own mother, was the best story he could tell him. He smiled at Noah. The boy looked so much like Olivia, that it made him wonder even more who his father was. Since he was letting her pull the ropes, he hadn't even had the chance to ask her what man was stupid enough to leave her and a child behind. He closed Noah's door behind him and walked to knock lightly on the door that had the soft glow. "Olivia?"

She was sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bathtub with her knees pulled up to her chest when she heard him finally knock. Thanks to her son, Elliot probably thought she was in there huddling over a toilet due to food poisoning. However, her tear streaked face, shaking body and lack of normal breathing begged to differ. She didn't know when exactly the panic attack began but she did know she was having one, a big one. She thought that maybe it had started that morning, when she awoke to a small nightmare of Elliot disappearing from her life again. When she had sat with a three year girl, who had been severely beaten, through a rape kit, her already nervous state had heightened drastically. And when they had quickly realized it was the little girl's father, who seemed to somehow look very similar to William Lewis, her breathing had began to become shallow. Fin had noticed right away and tried to sit her down to help. Instead, she told him she was leaving. She managed to keep herself put together until she laid down in her empty bed. Once the first tear fell, the rest came pouring out. Her breathing had hitched instantly and she couldn't get a deep breath in her lungs. The lack of oxygen had went straight to her brain and had caused her to end at at the toilet to vomit. Thankfully, the vomiting had stopped but she still couldn't get the tears to rest or her breathing to catch.

"Did you fall asleep in there?" When he heard a sob through the door, he knew that whatever it was, it was bad. "Can I come in?" When she didn't say anything, he took a moment to press his ear up against the door. He could not only hear her sobs, he could also hear her struggling to take breaths,

"Olivia, please open the door." He wasn't going to invade her privacy. Therefore, he wasn't going to even try to see if it was unlocked. If she wanted him in there, she would have to let him in.

She inwardly struggled. The walls around her were slowly breaking down. She knew that the only thing that would help her right now was Elliot's arms around her. However, if she allowed that, she was opening a whole new door of intimacy. A door that had never, since the day before at the golf course, been close to being opened. When another uncontrollable sob escaped her lips, she scooted in her butt to unlock the door. As she hoped, Elliot took that as a signal to open the door.

When he was faced with an Olivia sitting on the bathroom floor sobbing into her bare knees, he instantly dropped to his knees in front of her. In an instant, his arms were wrapping around her body, "Shhh Liv." As he began to rock her body slightly back and forth, he detected a light smell of mint. At least she had calmed down enough to brush her teeth.

She knew she needed to be closer to him. Quickly her knees dropped down, causing her to essentially straddle his lap. Ever in sinc with her, Elliot stretched his legs underneath her, scooting himself back enough to rest his back against the door. This allowed her to not only wrap her legs but her arms around him as well. "I… I…I can't…" She couldn't breath. She felt as if she was suffocating, her lungs never capturing enough air.

Elliot nodded in understanding. She wasn't sick, she was having a panic attack. He placed his hands on her lower back and began to gently rub up and down. "Okay Liv. We're going to breath together. In…", he took a breath in and waited for her to take one as well, "out…" He repeated the process until her breathing somewhat evened out but it wasn't enough. She still wasn't calm. "Tell me what you need Liv."

She knew exactly what she needed and she knew Elliot would be more than willing to give it to her. Although her tears had mostly stopped, her breathing still hadn't evened out. There was no way she was going to be able to tell him anything but she knew she could show him. She dropped her hands down to the hem of his shirt and started lifting it up. Out of all the things Olivia could need at that moment, she needed skin to skin the most. She needed to not only match his breathing, she also needed to feel his heartbeat against her own. Elliot took the hint and pulled his shirt off, allowing her clothed front to come into contact with the ripples of his chest. When she reached down with shaky hands to pull hers off as well, he took hold of her hands. He could feel that she didn't have anything underneath the tank top she had on, which meant when her shirt came off, her bare chest would be in contact with his. Although he knew that this act was far from sexual, it was still a major level of intimacy. Another sob escaped her lips and he reached down to pull her shirt up. If this is what she needed, he was going to give it to her. She lifted her arms to allow him to discard her top. Once it was off she fell against his chest once more, letting out a content sigh at the contact. He wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, "You're okay Liv, just keep breathing." He felt her nod against his shoulder as he continued his soothing ministrations on her bare back.

She focused on Elliot. His breathing, his heartbeat, his encouraging words and his soothing hands. Soon, her sobs were gone and her breathing was even. She found herself playing with his short hairs at the nape of his neck and she laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?"

She smiled, "Oh nothing, just your lack of hair."

Elliot gasped in a playful way and lightly tickled her sides, causing her to squirm. Now that she was calm, his body was starting to react to a half naked Olivia Benson on him.

"That and the fact that I'm literally sitting on your lap, on my bathroom floor, half naked." For some reason, she wasn't uncomfortable being this way with him. It felt natural, like they had been doing it their whole life.

"Hmm. That you are." He responded as he dropped his hands to rest on her hips.

Olivia ran her hands down his neck and across his strong shoulder blades. She had seen him without his shirt on numerous times but actually being able to touch him was completely different. This was uncharted territory for them. She knew that shit was about to get deeper than if already was. If they were going to move past everything, she had to start allowing him to talk. If now wasn't the perfect time to start, she didn't know when that was going to be. She leaned back slightly, so that her chest was still pressed against his but she could look into his eyes. "I meant what I said at the carnival, I don't trust you Elliot." When he dropped his head, she placed a hand on his chin to lift it back up. "But not in the way you think. I still trust you with my life and now I trust you with Noah's but I don't trust that you won't leave again."

He nodded, "I know but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Why did you go in the first place? Twelve years Elliot. We walked by each other for twelve long, wonderful, scary and exhausting years and one day you were just gone. I called you so many times…"

"I know Liv, I saw every missed call and listened to every voicemail you left me. After I shot that girl…"

"It was a good shot El."

He smiled at her, it was the first time she had called him El since he came back. "Yeah, but at what cost Olivia? Do you know what IAB was planning on doing to not only me but to you if I didn't leave? I had so many marks on my jacket by that time, they would have destroyed both our careers trying to get me out. But at that point, I was done Liv. I was done with the job, I was done living this life that I was unhappy in, I was done lying to myself. My intention never was to leave you completely. I was going to get my retirement settled, divorce Kathy, get custody of Eli straightened out and then come back to you."

Olivia nodded, "Well, why didn't you?"

He sighed as he reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm an idiot. I fell off the deep end. I kept having these dreams that you had been shot instead of Sister Peg or these dreams of a life I never had the chance to live. I began spending a lot of time at the bar. Drowning these sorrows that I could have made disappear if I just would have came to see you. Instead of a calm divorce and custody trial, it was full of Kathy accusing me of being an alcoholic who wasn't able to care for Eli until I got my head on straight."

"So then your focus rightfully drifted to Eli."

"Yes but it shouldn't have Liv. I should have contacted you, instead of trying to handle everything on my own. I got offered a job to work for the feds. I thought that maybe if I did a short undercover assignment, that I'd get my head straight. Well, this short undercover assignment ended up turning into a four year assignment. It turns out that I'm pretty good at undercover work and got in way to close with the boss. It was an underground drug rink, and we both know what happens with an undercover drug job…"

"You got hooked… what was it?"

"Heroine, mostly. I told my agent that I needed to get out. That I was in too deep but he couldn't pull me out safely. I used that shit everyday, sometimes more than once, for three years straight Liv. When they finally got me out, I was so far gone I didn't even know which way was up or down anymore. I'm extremely lucky that I didn't catch anything during my escapade. I spent six grueling months in rehab, reconnected with all my kids and thought I was ready to see you again. Kathleen told me to look you up before I contacted you. I didn't understand why, but I did anyways."

"Lewis…"

He nodded and pulled her as close as he could to him. "When I read what had happened to you, I felt like a failure. At that point it had been six years since I had seen you, four years since it had happened and all I could think about was how I should have been there to protect you. Instead I was sitting underground with a needle stuck in my arm. I knew that at that point you not only rightfully hated me but you also had moved on. You had built a life without me and I didn't want to disturb that. So I spent the next two years traveling with the kids and focusing on staying clean."

"And you ended up running into us outside a diner here in New York, how?"

He chuckled lightly, "Kathleen. She has really grown into the most extraordinary young woman. She caught me looking at a picture of you, that I kept in my wallet, one day. She told me it was time. I was planning on standing outside of the precinct and waiting for you, not coincidentally running into you, but it worked out anyways."

"Yeah, I suppose it did. You should be thankful that Noah clung to you." She leaned her head back on his shoulder, "I forgive you but if you leave again, I will find you and kill you. I'm still a hell of an aim Stabler."

He rubbed his hands up and down her bare back once more, "I don't doubt you for a second Liv." All that mattered at the moment was that she had forgiven him. She understood and she was willing to move past it. He didn't know why he deserved a second chance at that moment, but he was forever grateful for it. He felt her hands return to exploring his backside.

"You know, this isn't fair. "

"What isn't fair?"

"You have gotten better looking and I've gotten fat. Like, how is that even okay."

He chuckled, "You are not fat."

She pulled her head up once more to look at him, "Have you seen my ass? It's like twice the size it once was."

Elliot grinned, "I think it's just as great as it always was. You've always been perfect Liv. That's not any different now." Stirring up thoughts of her ass, made a whole new stirring up south of his waist. He could tell the moment Olivia felt it, "Sorry."

She smiled and shook her head, "I think I'd be offended if it didn't happen."

"Does that mean it's happening for you also?"

Olivia laughed. Of course it was happening to her. Before Elliot returned, she thought her postmenopausal self had lost her sex drive. Sure she craved to be held sometimes, but she didn't ever crave sex. Apparently, her hormones were just waiting for a certain someone because her panties were becoming a little uncomfortable. She had no doubt that he knew the answer to his own question. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "See, that's the good thing about being a woman, you'll never know."

"That would work if your aroused nipples weren't pressed against me." He shifted his chest slightly, causing a perfect friction for her nipples to lightly rub against his chest hair.

She bit her lip, "Asshole." She pressed her bottom half a little harder against his growing erection.

He instantly placed his hands on her hips to stop her, "Liv…"

"You started it."

"Are we having a competition Lieutenant?"

She buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't know what they were doing right now but they were in dangerous territory. However, that was her fault, she's the one who took their shirts off. She could easily fall into bed with Elliot Stabler. There wasn't anything holding them back. Except maybe her fear of falling even deeper than she already was. And her fear of him actually seeing her fully naked, the evidence of William Lewis was still present on her skin. She was not all the way prepared for the emotion that would go with that talk. Plus, she didn't want to give herself up so easily, she wanted him to work for it. She had met many sides of the man before her, however she had never met the romantic side. "You can win if you find my tank top."

Elliot laughed and nodded. She controlled every step of this and he was going to follow her lead. He handed her her shirt once he found it. By the look on her face, he knew that she didn't want him to see her. He only knew about what he was able to read about Lewis. He remembered throwing his phone more than a few times, punching some holes in the walls and crying before he finished all the articles he could find. It was obvious that she didn't want to bring that up at the moment and he was going to respect that. Even if he was the reason she didn't want him to look at her. "I'll close my eyes."

When he opened them again, she was smiling at him, "Thank you... for everything tonight."

"You should thank that wonderful boy of yours, without him I would have never known." She nodded and finally stood up from his lap, using his hands to help support her stiff legs, "you want to tell me what happened to cause it?"

She grabbed his hands to help him up, "Just a rough day. A bad dream, a three year old being brutally raped by her own father, her father having a strong resemblance to someone I don't like to to think about it. One of those days."

"We've all had one of those. I'll always be here for not only you but for Noah as well." He smiled when he saw her smile. He groaned lowly as a bent down to pick up his shirt off the floor. "We're getting too old to be sitting on the bathroom floor."

"Next time we'll use the bed." She winked at him before opening the door to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Instead of Olivia waking up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing, she woke up to two familiar voices in her kitchen. She tied her robe around her waist before walking towards the sound. In her kitchen stood Elliot and Noah. While the man moved around the kitchen cooking and making coffee, the two of them were engrossed in a conversation about dinosaurs. After they exited the bathroom the night before, she had offered Elliot the couch. There was nothing she wanted more than to sleep in his arms but the fear of Noah catching them in bed together won over. He was more than happy to oblige and they had even shared a pleasant good night hug prior to her returning to her room.

"Good morning mom." Noah said.

She smiled and sat on one of the barstools at the counter, "Good morning baby. You're awake early."

"I know. I had to go to the bathroom and then I saw Elliot sleeping on the couch."

"So you thought it would be a good idea to wake him?"

Noah sighed, "Mom, I didn't technically wake him up on purpose."

Her and Elliot both laughed, "What he means is that the opening of his door work me up. You know I've never been the deepest sleeper." She nodded her head, of course she knew that. "You still like your coffee the same?"

"Some things don't change El, and my coffee will always be one of them." She watched as Elliot nodded and turned around to make her a cup.

"Excuse me mom."

She pivoted her body around on the stool to face the boy who was now standing behind her. "Yes?"

"Do you work today."

She nodded, "I always work Mondays Noah."

"Well I was thinking, since Elliot doesn't work and I don't have school yet, I could maybe stay with him today, instead of going to Lucy's?"

She glanced up at Elliot who was sliding her cup of coffee to her. He looked just as surprised as she felt. Obviously, Noah hadn't taken the time to ask Elliot first. "You should ask Elliot. You don't know if he has any plans today." Always at perfect timing, her phone decided to ring at that moment. "I'll be right back." She glanced at Noah than at Elliot. If they wanted to spend the day together, they would have to figure it out.

They both heard her answer the phone with her signature, "Lieutenant Benson…" before they looked at each other.

"Can I Elliot? I promise I'll be good."

Elliot smiled, "Of course you can, only on one condition." When he saw Noah nod, he added, "we're gonna need to take a nap."

Olivia was practically forced to run out of the apartment after her phone call. They had a case about a young woman who was claiming she had been gang raped by cops. Every time cops were involved, it was chaos. She took the quickest shower she could, got dressed, gave Elliot a quick run down about what to do in case Noah had an asthma attack, kissed Noah's cheek, grabbed the food and coffee Elliot had made to go for her and took off.

It was now pushing 6:00 at night and she hadn't even managed a five minute break to use the bathroom. The whole squad was literally running around like chickens with their heads cut off, half of them taking the side of the victim and the other half taking the sides of the cops in question. She had already had to break up an argument between Fin and Carisi, and her patience was wearing thin. It didn't help that, thanks to her attack, she had barely slept the night before. She was sitting at her desk with her head resting in her hands when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" She answered without bothering to look at the screen.

"Hey mom."

His voice instantly brought a smile to her face, "Hey baby. I miss you."

"I miss you too.." she heard a pause and some whispering before Noah added, "Elliot said he misses you too."

She laughed out loud and rubbed her hands down her face. Truth was she missed him also. "I bet he does. I'm going to try to leave here by 7, okay?"

When she arrived at her apartment door by 8:30, all she wanted to do was fall over and sleep. At that point she didn't even really care where that was and the hallway was looking pretty nice to her. She was beyond grateful that Elliot opened the door to her quiet knock, she didn't even think she could manage to put her key in the door.

Olivia Benson was always a beautiful woman, no matter what light she was in, but right at that moment, without any makeup, her hair wavy from air drying, subtle dark circles under her eyes and her exhausted look on her face, she was absolutely stunning. "You're so beautiful."

She walked through her door and huffed, "Yeah, right. I probably look as good as I feel and trust me I don't feel too hot right now." She raised her eyebrow slightly at him when she caught him looking her up and down with a grin on his face. "Noah sleeping?"

He roamed his eyes down her body once more before settling on her face, "yeah, he tried to stay up but he was pooped. I forgot how much energy they have at that age."

"Yeah, never a dull moment." She dropped her purse on the counter and let out a yawn, "God I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep Liv." He knew she would send him home tonight. She was taking this, whatever it was, step by step. But, that didn't stop him from following her to her bedroom and leaning against the frame to watch her. He expected her to sit on her bed, take her shoes off and bid him goodnight. Instead, he got an Olivia Benson dropping on her back spread eagle in her bed. He laughed when she let out a groan of pleasure. "Aren't you gonna at least take your shoes off."

She shook her head and raised her arms to grab another pillow to shove under her head, "Doing too much."

He chuckled and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed, "Let me."

She watched him through hooded eyelids as he took each boot and then each sock off. She wiggled her toes to relieve the pressure of being on her feet for 12 hours straight. Goodness, her feet hurt. As if he could read her mind, he wrapped his hands around her left foot, setting his thumbs on the sole.

Elliot almost groaned when she moaned in contentment at his fingers applying pressure. She had her toes painted a nice ruby red, something he hadn't noticed the night before in her bathroom. He watched her face as he continued his ministrations on her feet. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open, allowing a moan to escape every now and again.

"That feels so good El." She was in heaven. Each press of his fingers, allowed a new wave of relaxation pass through her.

He began to roam his eyes down her body once more. Even at her age, she was perfect. She had perfect olive skin, full lips, and curves in all the right places. They both hadn't realized that somewhere between her exhausted fall onto her bed and her shoving a pillow under her head, the bottom of her blouse rose up to just below her belly button, exposing one of the many marks that had been left on her skin. As soon as he saw it, his breath hitched and the movement on her feet stopped. The scar was one that began about half an inch below her belly button and was shaped similar to a thin line. He could see that it continued down below the button of her pants.

When she opened her eyes slightly, she followed his eyes to her abdomen. "Elliot…" she whispered.

He broke his eyes away from her abdomen and made eye contact with her. The two pairs of eyes met with tears brimming in both. "Liv. I…"

She sat up and placed two fingers over his mouth. It was too late and she was way too exhausted at this point to have that conversation with him. The scar he had seen was one of the worst ones Lewis has left her with, one that she had been extremely lucky didn't destroy any of her female parts. "I know. But it's too late for that right now El. I'm too tired."

He rested his forehead against hers and nodded, "Okay."

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. At that point she didn't know whose tear it was. "I'm okay. I'm alive."

"I should have been there."

"Yes, you should have but you weren't. That's something you and I are both going to have to move past." She took a deep breath, "I promise, we'll talk later."

He nodded once more and placed a kiss on her forehead. He had learned a lot of things during his time away and patience was one of them. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. The last thing he wanted to do was to push her, he never planned on pushing her again. "Want me to take your pants off too?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as she smacked his chest playfully.

"Goodnight Elliot. Thank you for watching Noah today and for my foot massage."

"Anytime Liv." He stood up and began to make his way out of her room, "How about a bedtime story?"

She shook her head and laughed, "Goodnight Elliot."


	8. Chapter 8

The next couple weeks went by in chaos. The Lieutenant was working anywhere from 12-14 hour days trying to break the case. Noah had begged both her and Elliot to allow him to stay with Elliot while she was working. At first she was skeptical but when Elliot ensured her that it was fine, she let it happen. They had exchanged keys so that they wouldn't have any issues with picking up or dropping off Noah. With her being as busy as she was, she hadn't found any time to speak to Elliot accept for a hello and goodbye at either of their apartment doors. He had managed to steal a few hugs and she was grateful for some sort of physical contact.

It was now Friday night and she had promised Noah and Elliot a movie night at her apartment. Since they had finally broke the case that morning, she was looking forward to finally having a full weekend off to spend with them. She didn't quite know when it became 'them' instead of just Noah, but she tried not to think of that to much. When she walked through the door, she was hit by the smell of spaghetti and the sight of the two boys running around the couch playing tag. They had pushed the coffee table back against the wall, so that they would apparently have more room. She couldn't help but smile at them.

"Hi mom!" Noah explained as he jumped over the back of the couch to get to Elliot. The man fell dramatically on the ground with Noah on top of him, "I got you!"

"That wasn't fair, you cheated."

"I still got you though." Noah giggled when Elliot tickled him lightly before running to give his mom a hug. "How was your day? Did you catch the bad guys?"

"We did. So now I have the whole weekend." Olivia kissed the top of his head and laughed at Elliot who was still lying on the ground trying to catch his breath. "Go wash your hands for dinner please."

"Okay."

When he disappeared into the bathroom, she made her way to Elliot. She squatted down so she could look him in the eye, "You good?"

He nodded, "Don't need a gym with him."

Olivia smiled, "Hmm, I don't know, I don't think he would be enough to keep these." She pointed at the muscles in his chest that were evident through the shirt he had on.

"You'd be surprised how many times I pick him up during the day Liv, the lifting amounts to these."

"I suppose."

Elliot laughed, "What? You nervous I'm gonna lose them?"

She ran her hand lightly down his clothed chest, "Maybe." This was stepping into more than just uncharted territory.

He smirked and sat up so that their faces were inches apart, "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

She laughed, rubbed her hand across the stubble on his cheek and stood up, "I'm so glad I have the weekend with you both."

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "We're so glad we get you."

They talked all through dinner. Mostly about all the things Elliot and Noah had done while she was drowning at work. She enjoyed listening to them. It was like watching a father and son talk about their outings. Although that thought frightened her a bit, it put her at ease also. As much as she tried to tell herself that she could raise a boy on her own, she could tell how positive a stable male influence was having on her son.

While they set up for the movie, Olivia grabbed a quick shower. She settled on something light to wear. A pair of pajama shorts with a tank top and an oversized sweater that hung off one of her shoulders. When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed that Elliot had changed from his jeans and t shirt, to a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. He was bending over setting pillows on the ground and she couldn't help but stare at his backside. It was clear to her years ago that Elliot Stabler had a nice ass and that fact hadn't changed over the years.

"Stop staring Mom and get over here." Elliot said with a grin on his face.

She laughed and made her way to the living room. During her shower, they had accomplished quite a lot. All the cushions were off her couch and placed on the ground to make a bed for them to lay on. They had covered them with a sheet and they had retrieved pillows for their heads. "We thought this would be easier than pulling your mattress out mom." Noah explained as he jumped on the makeshift bed on the ground.

"Good thinking." Olivia sat down next to him, "It's pretty comfy."

Elliot smiled and grabbed the remote. Noah and him had barely seen Olivia in the last couple weeks. He could tell that she wasn't as invested in her work as before. That her role as a mother had rightfully triumphed over her job. Each day she came home, her face told him enough to know that she hated missing so much. But he also knew this case was one that had the Chief pushing her to get things done faster than she already was. And if Olivia Benson was determined about anything, it was serving justice. He sat down next to her. The way they were laying made both adults laugh. Noah was in between them with his head on the far end of the makeshift bed, closest to the TV. He had his head propped on his hands. Olivia and Elliot were lying the other direction, with their backs against the couch. The two adults smiled at each other before he pressed play.

"Sir Noah chose 'Wreck it Ralph'." Elliot said to her.

She smiled. "Good choice." It was almost like she finally had the family she always wanted, minus the relationship involved with it. Sure their relationship was evolving differently than it was before, there was a lot of flirting going on this time around, but they hadn't really discussed anything about their lives to each other. She hadn't asked him about his kids and she hadn't told him about Noah's story or about Lewis. Nor had they discussed anything about their old partnership. Geez, there were still so much for them to talk about before they could even consider taking their relationship into the physical level. She hadn't realized she had sighed out loud until Elliot leaned over close to her ear and asked her if she was okay. She responded with a smile and nod of her head.

The movie was watched in comfortable silence, except for the small bits of laughter coming from the three. By the time the credits rolled around, Noah had fallen asleep in between Olivia's legs, using her left upper thigh as a pillow. She absentmindedly ran her hand through his curls as she watched him sleep.

"Crazy isn't it?" Elliot said quietly. He had been watching her stare at Noah for the last 10 minutes. The look in her eye while she gazed at him was the same look any parent gave their children.

She turned her head to look at him, "What is?"

"How much you can love someone?"

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stole another glance at her son, "I never knew it was possible."

Elliot smiled and touched her left shoulder with his right hand, "You're a great mother Liv, I always knew you would be."

She knew she couldn't speak without tears escaping, so she nodded her head and simply said, "Thank you." She ran her hands through his hair one more time, "Can you take him to bed? He's too heavy for me to carry now."

"Of course." He picked Noah up with ease and retreated to the boy's bedroom. When he walked back into the living room, Olivia was still lying on the couch cushions on the ground. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do at that point. She had agreed to include him in movie night but hadn't agreed to let him spend the night. He had brought an overnight bag in case she had asked him to, but she hadn't said a word yet.

Just when he was about to say something, she spoke, "Elliot?"

"Yes Liv?"

As he made his way back over to her, she sat up and leaned against the couch once more, "Tell me about your kids."

He smiled and again sat next to her, turning his body slightly so that he could look at her, "Maureen is an English teacher for a highschool out in California. She's married and has two children." He paused for a second to get up and retrieve his phone from where he had placed it on the coffee table. This time when he sat next to her, he scooted close enough so that their shoulders were touching. Each name he mentioned, he would show her picture. "Jessie is five, John is 2. You saw Kathleen. She's trying to get her life together. Bounced on and off her meds for a few years, met an abusive guy and realized she didn't want that for herself anymore. So, she got her meds straightened out. Just when she thought she was doing good, she got pregnant with Hailey. A one night stand at a bar. She doesn't even know the guy's name. But she didn't give up on school and I help as much as I can. Elizabeth is newly engaged and I've quickly realized that she has expensive tastes. I think she's trying to break my bank with this wedding she wants." They both took a second to laugh. "She's a trauma nurse in Florida. Absolutely loves it. Richard joined the marines. He's pretty set that it's his career choice. I'm hoping he'll change his mind, when or if he ever settles down with a girl. He thinks he's some sort of player or something and it drives me insane. And Eli, great kid. He exceeds in everything he puts his mind to. Kathy and I have one year on, one year off and alternate holidays. It works out okay. He'll be back with me in a few weeks."

"I would love to see him." She had helped save the boy's life and she hadn't seen him since he was four.

"That will definitely be arranged."

Olivia nodded, "They're all so beautiful Elliot. You and Kathy raised good kids."

"I don't know how much of me, but Kathy did amazing with them."

She elbowed him lightly in his arm, "Don't ever doubt yourself. You have always been a good father."

"I did my best."

"Our best is enough El."

He set his phone down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. When he felt her relax into his embrace, he placed his chin on top of her head,

"Speaking of fathers, you want to tell me about Noah's?"

She pulled her head out from under his chin, so that she could look at him, "I didn't give birth to him."

Elliot gave her a look of surprise, "No shit?"

She laughed, "No shit. He was my foster child, judge allowed me to adopt him after a year."

He was still surprised. The boy looked so much like her, that the thought of him being adopted never once crossed his mind, "But…"

"I know. He looks just like me." He nodded. "I get that a lot. We had a case where two boys went missing. Ended up leading us to this warehouse where they were selling children. I found Noah in a dresser drawer. He was bounced around a few different foster homes before the judge allowed me to foster. During that time, his biological mother showed up and wanted custody of him back. She was a drug addict and a prostitute. She wanted to get better but the day of her trial, to testify against the man who was running the whole operation, she was found brutally murdered. Then we soon found out that the man who was running it all was, is, Noah's biological father. We ran into a few hiccups with him trying to get custody and women backing out of testifying against him but we eventually got enough to put him away for life. Once all that was settled, he became mine."

"Not that he wasn't yours already." They smiled at each other. "You planning on telling him one day?"

She nodded her head quickly, "His biological mother was a good girl, she was just dealt the wrong cards in life. She was really trying to get her life back on track. He deserves to know that she loved him just as much as I do. That's why I kept his name Noah Porter Benson."

"Porter was his biological last name?"

"Yes. I felt like he needed to always carry a piece of her around."

He nodded, "If anyone deserves it, it's you Liv."

She smiled, "Thank you."

They spent a few minutes just staring at each other. She leaned her head on his shoulder never breaking eye contact with him. The position caused their faces to be inches apart and they could both feel the building electricity between them. He reached up with his left hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "You're just as beautiful as the first day you walked into the squad room."

Her response was a smile and a slight shake of her head, "Never knew you were a sweet talker Stabler."

"You just never got to see it before." Somehow, their faces had inched their way closer to each other. He could feel her breath on his lips.

"I like it." She drew her right hand up to cup his cheek and tried to take a deep breath. She knew what was coming and there wasn't any doubt in her mind that she was going to allow it.

He moved his hand behind her neck, "I'm glad." Right when their lips were about to touch, he asked, "Can I kiss you Liv?"

As soon as she whispered yes, their lips connected.


	9. Chapter 9

Although the first touch was tentative, it was electric. When they pulled back from the light contact, they both smiled at each other. It had taken them 20 years to kiss and there was no way she was ever going to go that long again, shit she didn't even think she wanted to go more than five minutes without that again. She leaned in again and heard him whisper, "Again?"

She nodded, "Again."

This time when their lips touched, it wasn't as tentative. She moved her lips slowly over his. The kiss moved much like their relationship had,in stages. When she lightly sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, he sucked her top lip into his. They went back and forth exchanging lips. On one movement she would have his bottom at another she would have his top and he the opposite. He introduced his tongue first by running his tongue along her top lip.

She let out a small whimper before she opened her mouth to him. They moved in sync with each other. She allowed him to explore her mouth first. He did this slowly, learning and categorizing every spot that made her moan lowly. When he was satisfied, he allowed her to do the same. By the time they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily.

"Mmm El." She was a little dazed. She tried to chalk it up to the fact that she hadn't kissed anyone for years but she knew it was because she had never been kissed like that ever in her life.

He couldn't do anything but nod, "I know Liv." He leaned in once more.

She smiled at him before he closed his lips over hers. Each time they connected, it was a stronger sensation than is was before and each time their tongues swiped against one another a new bolt of pleasure rushed through her spine. This time their kiss was feverish. Their heads were twisting, trying to find any way to deepen the kiss more than it already was. When she realized what the problem was, she swung her right leg over his lap and maneuvered her way into straddling him. He wasted no time tangling his hands in her hair just as she wasted no time wrapping her arms around his neck. As they pulled apart once more, it was official that she had never been kissed like that before. Never with such a passion that she honestly felt that she was on the brink of an orgasm already. She was almost certain that if Elliot were to move his hips just the slightest bit, she would tip over for the first time in who knows how long. His basketball shorts did nothing to conceal the beginnings of his erection that was pressing against her and her pajama shorts did nothing to provide a barrier between them.

He ran his fingers through her hair once before gliding his hands along her upper arms and down the sides of her body. She slightly trembled as his hands traveled and she dropped her forehead to his. He was pretty certain by her body language that she had more than enjoyed the kiss, not that he hadn't more than enjoyed it also. He never thought that Olivia would be the hypersensitive type, but she was definitely proving him wrong. Her fingers were gripping into his shoulders, her breathing was deep and he could tell that she was trying to keep her hips as still as possible. He leaned his mouth close to her ear, "You okay?"

Damn him. His whispering in her ear definitely was not going to help her current situation, especially in that sultry voice he just used. She shook her head 'no' without even thinking. She was not okay, her body was screaming at her to get her a release.

He moved his hands slowly from her hips to her ass. "Do you need me to make you cum Liv?"

At that point she didn't even know what her body was doing anymore. Every sound he made, every touch she felt was causing her to climb higher. Her synapses were on fire and this, whatever it was, was completely new to her. "Elliot…I…"

He gripped her ass a little tighter before removing his hands and rubbing small circles on her lower back, causing her to exhale a deep breath out of her mouth, "Shh, don't think. Just yes or no Olivia." He knew that she always had a tendency of overthinking things. Knowing her, she probably had a checklist of what she wanted to discuss with him before she even considered getting to the point they were at. He hadn't meant for her to get to this point, he had kept his hands in her hair for that very reason. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. However, if she needed a little push to get her to ask him, he didn't mind supplying it.

While her body was screaming one thing, her head was screaming two different things. One side of her head was with her body. He wouldn't have to do much anyways. Her clothes could stay on and she could enjoy the ride. The conversation about Lewis could come later. The other part of her head, the rational part, was saying no. That the Lewis conversation needed to happen before any orgasms happened. She wanted their first sexual encounter to be full of positive emotions where there wasn't any questions to be asked. There was no way she could handle having the amazing orgasm that she was teetering on the edge of having, only to have her high ruined by having to talk about the scars on her body. Because she had to face the fact, that Elliot would waste no time getting her shirt off. She took one more deep breath to try to calm herself before slowly lifting herself off of his lap.

He dropped his hands from her body immediately as she moved. He cursed himself inwardly for asking her. If she had wanted to cum, she would have came. There was no way she didn't feel the hard on he was currently packing, she could have just grinded her hips into is. He watched as she stood up and made her way to her bedroom door. "Olivia…"

She looked back at him slightly when she entered her room and closed the door behind her. Not only had she not quite found her voice yet, she didn't really know what to say to him. She could only hope that he would still be in her apartment when she came back out.

Elliot took a ragged breath when the door closed. Since he had no idea whether he was supposed to stay or go, he took the time deciding by cleaning up the living room. He folded the sheets they had used, put the cushions back on the couch and moved the coffee table back to where it belonged. After everything was picked up, he walked to her bedroom door. The only way for him to know if he was supposed to go or not was to ask her. As he raised his hand to knock the door opened, revealing an Olivia wrapped in a blue satin robe.

"I have to show you first El."

His mind flashed back to the scar her had caught a glimpse of just a few weeks ago and he swallowed hard. He nodded his head, "Okay." He stepped inside her room when she moved to the side. The door closed behind him and he heard her turn the lock. He turned his body to face her.

"Sit down." She gestured toward the bed and he obliged, sitting on the edge of the mattress with his feet flat on the floor. She stood in the spot directly in front of him. "William Lewis, he did a number on me Elliot. A number that I not only carry with me mentally but physically every day of my life."

He nodded. His eyes were already filling with tears, there was one question he needed the answer to, although he didn't know for sure if he wanted it. "Did he rape you?" He made eye contact with her as he asked. Her eyes always told the truth.

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

She nodded, "He kept me knocked out most of the time, forcing me drugs and alcohol. I never woke up to any sort of inner pain and my rape kit was negative. So the best answer I have for you is that. But it's a pretty positive answer El." He nodded. "I wanted you. The only thing that kept me fighting in that shit hole he had me stuck in for those four days was the fact that if I died, I would never be able to see you again. He taunted me with you and I kept believing that you were going to come in and save me like my own personal knight in shining fucking armor or something."

"I should have been."

"I hated myself for a long time because that's when I realized how much I really had depended on you. Those twelve years, you were everything to me and then you were no longer there for me to depend on."

As she spoke, tears slid down not only her face but Elliot's as well. "But I grew without you Elliot. If you would have stayed, I would have never made it out of the detective slot because I wouldn't have wanted to leave your side."

He reached his hands out to hold her hands, "You've done good for yourself Liv." He used his hold on her hands to pull her a little closer to him, so that her legs were resting against the mattress between his thighs, "I'll never be able to figure something out though."

"What's that?"

"How on earth you're still single."

She laughed lightly, "I guess I just gave my heart away a long time ago to an idiot."

He snorted. "Do you have this idiot's number? I'll kill him personally."

"I may be able to find it." They smiled at each other when they made eye contact. "I think he may have gotten his head together a little bit."

He smiled again before running his hands along her sides, "Do I get to open this?"

She nodded slowly.

He ran his hands down her thighs and up again. He was not only trying to comfort the both of them, he was also trying to see if she had put anything on underneath.

"I'm naked underneath. It's the only way you can see them all."

He growled as he closed his eyes briefly. He was about to see Olivia Benson naked for the first time. He had to will himself not to cum from just the thought of it.

Olivia sighed lightly, "Trust me El, that's the last thing that's going to be rolling through your mind."

He chuckled and brought his hands to the sash tied around her waist, "I'm about to see you in your full glory Liv, do you honestly think that some scars are going to cause me to not be attracted to you?"

She shook her head slowly. They had such an emotional connection, that she was pretty sure she could get hit by a freight train and he'd still want her, but this wasn't about attraction. "It's the emotional aspect of it El. It's not easy to look at."

"Can I ask you questions as I'm looking?"

"That's what this is for. I want it out of the way, so you can focus on me, not them."

"I'd be focused on you regardless Liv."

She nodded and placed her hands on top of his. She gave them an encouraging squeeze before dropping them once more. He took another breath before pulling her sash open. Once her robe was open, she didn't waste any time dropping her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. She had made up her mind that this was the way it had to be, even if it meant exposing herself to him for the first time under circumstances that weren't exactly romantic. She forced her eyes to stay on his face as he took her in.

The first scar he made eye contact with was the one that he had seen before. Except this time he was able to see that it continued down along her pubic bone and curved upwards right above where the slit of her vagina began, barely missing her most sensitive bundle of nerves. He ran his finger lightly along it. It was risen slightly due most likely to the extent of the burn. She kept herself bare of hair but he suspected that if she didn't, she wouldn't grow hair along it anyways. As he ran his finger over it he realized what exactly had caused it, "A hanger?"

She nodded, "A metal one. I woke up to him shoving it down my pants."

"It was so close…"

"I know, I got lucky."

He tore his eyes away from the scar and moved his eyes down towards her thighs. He could only make out small bits of scars in the position she was currently standing in. Which indicated to him that the main scars where on her inner thighs, a place he was not going to be able to see in their current state. As a result, he scooted himself back to the middle of the bed and crossed his legs applesauce style. When she raised her eyebrows at him, he patted his lap. She nodded her head slowly and crawled towards him on her hands and knees, stopping in front of him to drop back on her calves. She followed his lead when he grabbed the back of her thighs to pull her onto his lap. He made sure he kept her center far enough away from his and lightly placed his hands on her sides to guide her down onto her back. This allowed her ass to stay propped up on his legs and her legs to spread open.

Ever the gentleman, he waited to look until she gave him permission with her eyes. When she did, he moved his eyes to her inner thighs. From the crease of where her thighs met her outer labia to about a quarter of the way down her inner thigh there were different key shaped scars. "Keys." She nodded as he ran his fingers lightly along them. Some were raised, some were not. He couldn't help but steal a quick glance at her glistening core. He almost growled out loud at the site of it in its full glory. It had to of been the most perfect pussy he had ever seen. He must have licked his lips or something because he heard her clear her throat to get his attention. He grinned when he made eye contact with her once again, "What?"

She laughed, "You know what."

"I can't help but admire what I may get to eat later." Just the thought of being able to taste her, made his mouth water.

She moaned lowly and threw her head back on the bed, "Jesus Elliot." A new gush of fluid flowed from her. Whoever said a voice couldn't do things to someone's body had no idea what they were talking about. She could swear his voice was affecting her just as much as his hands were.

He groaned when he saw her fluid seep out of her and down her crack. To keep himself to the task at hand, although he could really use a change of task at that moment, he lifted her hips off his lap, causing her to lie flat on the mattress. His body moved up and over her, so he could effectively lie at her side. Her breasts rose and fell under his eyes.

"These are?" His finger pointed at one of the many circular scars along her breasts.

"Cigarettes."

His eyes moved in between her breasts and he leaned over to look at the last scar that laid along her sternum. The numbers were as clear as day. "Your badge." She nodded. A few more tears fell from his eyes as he ran his eyes up and down her body once more. The second he looked back into her eyes, he said, "I should have been here."

"You're here now." She leaned up to capture his lips once more. The kiss was slow and sensual, with tears flowing out both their eyes. They tasted each other's tears but didn't seem to care. When they pulled apart, she used the pads of her thumbs to swipe his tears off his cheeks, "I'm alive Elliot."

He nodded, "You're alive." He gave her a light kiss on her lips before trailing his eyes down her body again. This time he was looking at the beauty of the woman next to him. Just as the rest of her, her breasts were perfect. They were round and full. With perfect dark pink areolas and nipples that looked like they were made for sucking on. Her hourglass figure was extraordinary, with a flat stomach and long legs to accentuate it. "You're stunning Liv."

She smiled, "Thank you." She accepted his lips when he pressed his against hers once more. This time, the hand that he wasn't using to prop himself up, landed on her stomach and began a slow climb towards the underside of her breast. "Elliot…" she mumbled out between the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"You can make me cum now."


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the time that I need you guys. I think this could be the possible end for this story, but I know it can also be the beginning. What do you guys think? The end or the beginning? Leave me some reviews! As always happy reading!**

Now that he had seen her completely and he obviously didn't think any less of her, her synapses were on fire once again. Her body and mind were now in absolute agreement that a release was needed.

He pulled away instantly to smile at her, "Yeah?"

"Yes."

He growled out loud before capturing her lips once more. He wanted to make her cum in as many ways as he could, which meant he had to decide which way he wanted first. The rhythm he set with his mouth was one that was similar to the last kiss they shared in the living room. It was passionate, like they were relying on each other's lips to provide them oxygen.

His hand continued its journey upwards. When it made contact with the underside of her breast, a low moan escaped both their throats. Having not recovered fully from the state she was in, in the living room, her body was already trembling. He moved his body slightly over hers, so that both his legs were between hers but most of his weight was still on one side. As his hand finally closed around her breast, he reluctantly let go of her lips to trail his lips along her jaw and down her neck. Her back arched underneath him and she reached for the hem of his shirt.

"Off Elliot." She wanted, no she needed, skin to skin. He pulled his mouth from suckling on her neck to pull his tank over his head. The moment his bare chest made contact with hers, she let out a rather loud moan.

He captured her lips in a quick kiss, "Shh Liv."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Right now she was cursing the fact that the walls weren't noise proof. She didn't remember being very vocal in the bedroom before but this was different. This was Elliot and the way her body was currently on fire, there was absolutely no way she was going to be able to stay quiet. Her hands landed on his back, where they explored the ripples of the muscles that were present. The man was still built like a Greek god. She would have had a small fear that he was compensating for something, if it wasn't for the length of him pressed against her inner thigh.

He went straight back to her neck, finding an erogenous zone right below left her ear. As soon as his lips made contact with it, her back arched and a whimper escaped her lips. He picked that spot to focus his mouth on, biting, sucking and licking it continuously. His right hand found her left erect nipple and he used his thumb and forefinger to roll and pinch the nub.

Her core was throbbing. She was teetering once again on the edge, everything he did was just pushing her to climb higher. Although she loved the workup, she really just wanted him inside her. Her hips lifted searching for more contact, as her hands found their way to the elastic of his basketball shorts. Just as she went to push them down, he stopped his ministrations on her body to grab her wrists and place them on his sides.

"Not yet." He told her in response to her whimper. Before she had a chance to protest, his bare knee pressed against her soaking wet center. She would have screamed out if it wasn't for Elliot's lips crashing on hers. His hands went back to tweak her nipples, while her hips instinctively started moving her pussy up and down his knee.

She thought she had started falling as soon as she felt his touch but when he connected his tongue against hers and started pulling on her nipples, there wasn't any doubt that she had climbed as far as she could and she was then jumping off one of the highest cliffs she had ever jumped off of. She screamed into his mouth, dug her nails into his back and rode it out on his knee. She didn't know how long it lasted but her hips eventually slowed down and her death grip on him loosened.

He let go of her lips as soon as he thought her orgasm was over. He continuously gave her light kisses on her cheeks and lips until she opened her eyes. "Okay?"

She nodded, "Mmhmm." She couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Something funny Benson?"

She giggled again and threw one of her arms across her eyes, "I've never had a knee cause an orgasm before."

He chuckled, "Well I've never given one with my knee, so, you know, first time for everything." He leaned in to rub her nose gently with his, "You're beautiful."

She smiled and ran her hands down his back until she reached his ass. She gave it a squeeze before running her hands back up to the elastic once more. "Take them off Elliot."

He shook his head, "Not yet."

"El, come on." It wasn't fair. He got to fully inspect every imperfection on her body, got to make her cum and she couldn't even get him naked.

His head shook in the negative once more, "It's still my turn." He kissed in between her breasts. "You can have yours later."

Her huff of annoyance was overcome by a moan when his mouth closed around her nipple. His hand sneaked it's way down her stomach and slid easily through her moist folds. He had known by the wetness on his knee that she was soaking, but feeling it with his fingers was completely more satisfying.

She whispered his name when his fingers made contact with her clit. He tentatively moved his fingers through her folds, exploring and enjoying the feel of her. When they made contact with her entrance, she lifted her hips. "Ellioooottt!"

He let go of her nipple with an audible pop to once again kiss her lightly on the lips, "Shhh." He coated his finger in her fluids before pushing one slowly inside of her. They both moaned simultaneously. She was warm, wet and tight. "Jesus Olivia..." Her response was a whimper.

He began a slow agonizing pace within her. Every thrust of his fingers elicited a new moan from her mouth. When he added another one and pressed his thumb against her clit, she took a deep breath in. There was no if, ands or buts about it, she needed to scream. "Elliot...I can't."

He nodded his head. "I know." He could already feel her walls contracting around him and he withdrew his fingers. They needed a different position if he was going to have to assist in keeping her quiet. Not that he wanted her quiet, he wanted her to scream and he promised himself that he was going to make that happen as soon as Noah wasn't in the house. But for now, he didn't want them being interrupted by a knock on the door by a frightened six year old because he heard his mother screaming.

"I… I didn't mean stop!" She hissed at him, she was already so close to cumming again.

He smiled at her eagerness, "I know Liv." When she looked at him with a question in her eyes he grabbed her hands. "We're just changing positions a little."

She sat up when he pulled her up. She didn't quite know what he was doing but he wasn't moving fast enough for her liking. She wanted his fingers back in her now. "Elliot, hurry up."

He moved his body to sit behind her and pulled her up on her knees. "You're so impatient." She huffed and let him pull her back so that her back was flat against him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Impatient."

She couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Shutup."

He smiled and kissed her neck. His right hand draped around her so it could not only continue its earlier ministrations inside of her but also so that it could hold her in place. His left hand came up to massage her breast. As his fingers once again entered her body he groaned into her ear, "You feel so good Liv." She whimpered slightly and let her head roll back on his shoulder. His thumb made contact with her clit once more and his fingers found the perfect rhythm against the front of her walls. When she moaned an 'El', he continued his talking, "Come on Liv. I can feel how close you are. I want you to let go." His fingers picked up the pace, her moans grew louder, "I got you baby." When he knew the scream was about to happen, his left hand left her breast to cover her mouth, "Cum for me Liv."

She shattered, for the second time into a million pieces. Her scream was muffled by his hand. As she came, he continued pushing his fingers through her contractions to draw it out as long as possible. "That's right baby, keep cumming."

It literally wouldn't stop. It had to have been the longest orgasm she ever had. Every time she felt like it was ending, he would push his fingers once more and a new spasm would roll through her. Her head was getting light headed and she was damned if she was gonna pass out before she had him inside her. He must have read her mind or something because he eventually lifted his thumb and slowed his fingers down. When her spasms were over, she felt his fingers disappear and heard the sound of lips closing. She opened her eyes just in time to see him releasing his fingers.

"You taste so good Liv." Her taste was a combination of sweetness and something that was uniquely her.

She moaned and leaned in to capture his lips in a sensual kiss. He tried to keep hold of her lips as he repositioned them once again. However, about halfway into moving his body back in front of hers, his foot got caught in the blankets and he fell forward. Landing on top of Olivia as he did. The kiss was broken and she let out a laughed out version of "Owww."

"I'm sorry." He couldn't help but laugh as well.

She shook her head and smiled. "Sure you are." She reached down once again to push his shorts down.

"One more Liv." He said as he grabbed her hands before they reached their destination.

"What? One more what El?" She huffed at him. "Take your damn shorts off."

He gently rubbed her nose with his, "After I taste you." Truth was he was losing his patience as well. He was harder than he ever been, and he was throbbing to be inside of her. He swore his dick was twitching uncontrollably.

She moaned quietly. Of course she wanted that. If his tongue was as skilled on her core as it was in her mouth, she had no doubt she would have an even bigger orgasm than she had with his fingers. But she could guarantee that his dick would give her the best orgasm she had ever had in her life. "Next time Elliot. I want you inside me."

He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. He felt her reach down to the hem of his shorts again. "But Liv…"

"Next time El."

He pulled his head back up to kiss her. He nodded his head and finally allowed her to begin pushing his shorts over his hips. They pulled and twisted until they were off completely. Her hand reached out to wrap around him. He visibly shook when her hand made contact. He was so worked up, he knew he wasn't going to last very long. When she started to roll them over, he held her hips and rolled with her. As soon as she was on top of him, she scooted back so that she was putting most of her weight on his upper thighs. He watched her as she drank him in.

He was beautiful. His muscles were sculpted everywhere, indicating that he had not forgotten his workout regime throughout the years. Her eyes raked down his body until they came into contact with his glorious dick. He was big, just as she always knew he would be. It was long, thick and fit his physique perfectly. His patch of hair on his pubic bone was trimmed down. She contemplated with herself briefly about tasting him but figured he would be a little upset about her doing what he so desperately wanted to do for her.

She heard him croak, "Next time" before she drew her eyes to his once more. She smiled and nodded at him. Her body raised up on her knees and scooted forward so that her entrance was positioned right above his tip. He grabbed a hold of himself and did a quick swipe up and down her slit to coat himself in her fluids.

They made eye contact once more. After 12 years of partnership and 8 years of absence, 20 years of which they were always in love with each other, this was finally about to happen. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she started to lower herself.

His hands held her hips briefly, "I love you Olivia Benson."

A tear cascaded out of her eye that he was quick to catch with his finger. "I've always loved you Elliot Stabler."

He nodded and loosened his grip on her hips so she could once again begin to lower herself. As his tip entered her, she fell forward so that he hands dropped on his chest. He knew he was endowed, so he gave her complete control. Allowing her to lift herself back up and lower herself back down inch by inch. When her pubic bone made contact with his, they both let out a simultaneous moan.

"God Liv." It was indescribable how perfectly they fit together. He had slept with one woman for 30 years, then slept with more than he cared to admit during his drugged out undercover mission, but none of that came close to what he was feeling right now.

She dropped her body so that her hands were next to his head and her torso was in contact with his. Their lips met as she began to move her hips up and down. It didn't take long for them to find a perfect rhythm. Her hips moving and him matching her thrust for thrust. Eventually, she sat back up and he followed, scooting them back until his back made contact with her head board. His hands went straight for her ass and his mouth found a nipple. Each movement was causing a louder moan from her. She was climbing once again and he could tell by the way her walls were already contracting that this orgasm was going to be bigger than the last two.

Her hands fell from his shoulders to his knees. This position caused him to hit a spot that made her cry out. He adjusted his hips so that he could hit that spot over and over again. His thumb made their way to her clitoris and began running circles. As soon as he saw her mouth go agape and felt her inner walls clench, he pulled her to him to crash his lips to hers. Her scream was once again captured. It didn't take her long to come to the conclusion that sex with Elliot was the best she had and would ever have.

He continued his thrusts up and only lasted two more before he spilled his seed inside of her. His groan of "Liiivvvv" was in her mouth. The warmth that spread within her, caused another wave of spasms. Their frantic kiss turned into a loving one, that broke away by a few pecks.

"You're amazing Olivia."

She laughed lightly and dropped her head to his shoulders. "So are you."

They let themselves have the moment in each other's arms for a while. Her fingers caressing the small hairs at the nape of his neck and his smoothing up and down her back.

"Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"You did say you were clean right?"

He laughed, "You decide to ask me that after the fact?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I trust you."

He smiled, "Yes Liv, I'm clean. I promise you."

She nodded and gave him a light kiss, "Good."

When she started lifting her body up to separate their connection, he helped her by guiding her hips. She whimpered slightly at the loss of contact but he was quick to lie down and pull her into his arms. They shared one last sensual kiss before she laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Surrounded by the one person they always held in their heart, they fell into a deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia woke up the next morning with her back against Elliot's chest and her hand resting upon his hand that was laying protectively on her stomach. Everything with him was so new to her. The feelings stirring inside of her, the amazing multiple orgasms she experienced and now the cuddling. She never was one to cuddle. Even when she lived with Brian, they would always wake up on opposite sides of the bed. She couldn't help but smile at the recollection of last night's activities.

She had woken up sometime during the night to Elliot's mouth on her. At first she had bolted upwards and shoved his face away, for a second not remembering who was in bed with her, but he was quick to lift his head and look at her apologetically.

"_I'm sorry." _He had whispered to her, "_It's just me Liv."_

She had nodded her head at him and kept eye contact as he crawled over her body to kiss her lips. "_I'm sorry," he said again. _Her lips responded instantly to his, feeling the burning in her belly come to life again. Her hands found their way to his shoulders to give him a slight encouragement to descend down her body once more. He wasted no time, his mouth kissing his way down until it found her wet center. His groans as he tasted her were probably the second sexiest sound she had ever heard, the first being the way he had said '_Liv'_ when he came. He worked his mouth relentlessly against her, using his tongue, lips and teeth in a perfect combination. At one point, he had added his fingers and she couldn't concentrate on anything but the overwhelming pleasure that was erupting inside of her. She didn't know how she had remembered to pull the pillow over her face when she exploded, but she had. He didn't stop after the one, even after she tried to pull him back up. He worked her into one more before he crawled up her body, hiked her leg on his hip, and entered her slowly.

"_Jesus Olivia, you feel so good," he had groaned. _She had cried out his name when his pubic bone hit hers and his mouth was quick to cover hers. The taste of herself on his lips, sent another gush down south and he made a moan of approval when he felt it. His hips connected to hers continuously. Although he was no doubt making love to her, he wasn't treating her like a fragile doll and for that she was beyond thankful. For the first time in her life she knew what it felt like to cum at the same time as her partner. The feeling was so intense for her, that she had to tear her mouth from his to sink her teeth into his shoulder. Tears pooled out of her eyes and landed in her hairline. When she released him, he was quick to kiss her tears away.

"_You okay?"_

"_Mhmm."_ She connected her lips to his, she didn't want him mistaking her tears for sadness or hurt. "_So… good…"_

He had grinned at her. A full tooth grin that she couldn't help but smile at. "_Yes, you are. I love you."_

"_I love you."_

Her rubbing his forearm, caused him to instinctively tighten his hold on her. She wished she could stay like this all day, just in his arms, without any worry in the world. Yes, she was internally freaking out a little bit. He had told her he loved her twice and she had said it back both times without any hesitation. She didn't regret saying it to him, which may have been part of the reason she was scared. She did love him, shit she was in love with him. After the night before, if he left her, she wasn't sure she'd be able to pick up the pieces again. Her heart was fully his now and she was terrified of that.

Terrified of depending on someone the way she was now depending on him. She had two options in this situation, trust him when he said he wasn't going anywhere, something she swore to never trust again, or run as far away as possible. But, she didn't want to run. She wanted this with Elliot, she always had. "_I trust you." _She had said to him last night after her recollection that they hadn't used protection. The ship had officially sailed on the possibility of her getting pregnant about two years prior, so she wasn't concerned about a pregnancy. She wasn't even concerned about catching anything because she knew Elliot would never put her in a jeopardizing situation if he even held the slightest thought that he had something. So, she wasn't sure why she had asked him. Maybe because those words wanted to come out of her mouth. _I trust you. I trust you. I trust you. _She always had and she always would.

If it wasn't for her knowledge of Noah most likely waking up soon and her bladder yelling at her, she probably would have fallen back asleep in his arms. However, she reluctantly attempted to lift his arm off of her, which only caused his grip on her to tighten. "El," she said as she shook his forearm. "Elliot"

"Hmm?" He grunted from behind her.

"You need to let go of me."

His head shook in the negative, "No."

She laughed lightly at him, "El, I have to go to the bathroom."

He grunted and kissed her shoulder lightly, "Only because nature is calling." His arm released her, as his eyes opened. Before she had a chance to get all the way up, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Ell…" she was silenced by his lips on hers. They only lingered there for a second, before she was released. She smiled at him and stood. She stumbled with her footing slightly. She was sore. Muscles that hadn't been used in a while were used the night before and she could definitely feel it.

He propped himself on his elbow to watch her as she moved about the room putting clothes on. God, she was perfect. Last night, he hadn't had the chance to take in her backside and he didn't waste any time doing it now.

She was pulling on a pair of pajama pants when she looked at him. "You know, a picture may last longer."

He laughed at her comment, "Are you giving me permission to take a picture of your ass Liv? Because if you are, can you bend down like…" before he could finish his sentence, he was hit in the face by a flying shirt. "Okay, now you're gonna get it."

"Elliot, no." He had already stood and was walking towards her fully naked. Jesus, and he was semi erect already. "Elliot…" she whined as he closed in closer to her. She was trapped in a corner and couldn't back away anymore. Her smile was glued on her face, "Please El. I really have to pee." As much as she enjoyed this playful banter, her bladder was seriously about to explode. She knew she could still easily kick his ass, but she was afraid if she moved a certain way she was going to relieve herself in her pants.

He relented and stopped in front of her, "Okay."

She smiled and raised up to kiss his lips, "I'm going to take a quick shower. No you cannot join me because Noah will be up at any moment."

He groaned but nodded his head in agreement.

"You want me to get your bag?"

He shook his head and kissed her lips once more. "I'll just put my shorts back on."

She nodded, "If you have to use the bathroom, you don't have to worry about Noah. Only one bathroom, he comes in when I'm showering, so he'll understand if you do the same."

He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes slightly and started towards her door, "Just to use the bathroom Elliot."

As soon as Elliot was exiting the door to Olivia's room, Noah was exiting his. He froze for a minute until he realized the boy was still half asleep and was already blindly reaching for the door knob to the bathroom. He couldn't help but chuckle at him. Once the young boy made his way inside the bathroom, he heard him give his mother a groggily version of 'morning mom.' He wasted no time heading to the coffee maker to start a pot.

While he waited for Noah to exit, so he could use the bathroom, he leaned against the kitchen counter. He couldn't help but recall the events of the night before. Olivia Benson had told him that she loved him, not once but twice. If he had died at that moment, he would have died a very happy man. He was a little bit nervous that she would wake up this morning freaking out but was pleasantly surprised when she was fine. He knew it was going to still take some time to prove to her that he wasn't going anywhere. However, if last night was any indication, he was already doing a good job at it.

He licked his lips and almost groaned out loud. He could still taste her and it only made him want her again. If he was going to survive this day around her son, he was going to have to get his libido in check.

When he saw Noah exit the bathroom, he made a beeline for it with his toothbrush in hand. "Good morning Noah."

"Morning Elliot. Can I help you make breakfast?"

Elliot laughed and ruffled the boys hair, "Of course! But let me use the bathroom first."

Noah nodded, "Mom's showering. She doesn't mind though."

Elliot smiled as Noah walked towards the couch and laid down on it. As he entered the bathroom, he was hit by the scent of vanilla. "Just me." He relieved himself quickly, washed his hands and put toothpaste on his toothbrush. He tried to refrain himself from catching a glimpse at her in the shower but ultimately lost the fight and pulled the curtain back slightly. What he saw was the most sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life. She had her arms raised above her head, rinsing her hair, which allowed her torso to stretch in the best of ways.

"I said just to use the bathroom El." Although her eyes were closed, she knew the instant he opened the curtain to look at her.

"Seriously Liv? I wouldn't be a man if I didn't sneak a peek."

She laughed and stepped out of the water to look at him, "Trust me Elliot, you very much proved to me last night that you are a man." She turned the water off and opened the curtain completely, "A very generous one."

He smiled, "I can be even more generous." His eyes ran down her body once.

"I'm sure you wouldn't disappoint but right now…" She wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the tub, "is not the time to prove that."

He grinned and shoved his toothbrush in his mouth.

She waited for him with her hands on her hips. When it became apparent that he was taking his time she shoved his shoulder lightly, "Out."

He rinsed his mouth out with water and smiled innocently at her. He stepped forward to place a kiss on her lips, "I'll make breakfast."

Her response was a whispered okay.

Noah assisted Elliot in making waffles and bacon. They had both insisted that they were in charge of breakfast, which left Olivia sitting at the counter with her cup of coffee and a wave of new emails on her phone. She was reading through one from an old victim when she heard Noah ask, "So what are we going to do today?"

"What would you like to do?" Answered Elliot as he was pulling out plates to set their food on.

"Go swimming?"

"Swimming sounds fun." Elliot said.

They all turned their heads when Elliot's phone began ringing. He smiled at Noah, "One second." He went and grabbed his phone off of the coffee table,

"Hey Kath."

At the mention of Kathy's name, Olivia got up to help Noah dish their plates of food out. "I can do it mom."

"I know you can but let me help you."

While mother and son finished breakfast together, Elliot continued his phone call.

"We're in the city and Eli wants to know if he can come to you now?"

It had been Elliot's year with his 12 year old son and Kathy had taken him for the summer. "Yeah, of course. When do you want to meet?"

"Within the next few minutes at the coffee shop on 12th? I have a meeting and Eli was supposed to stay with Jack but he's insisting you." Jack was Kathy's husband, they had been married for a little over three years.

"Did he say yes?" He heard in the background.

"Yes Eli."

"YES!"

"Why do you always have to yell?"

"Sorry mom."

Elliot laughed lightly at the small conversation between his son and ex wife. He glanced at Olivia, who was now sitting at the table. She looked up at him and smiled as he said, "See you there."

He hung up his phone and walked over to Noah, who was sitting in a chair next to his mother. "So buddy, I have to go pick up my son Eli. But I'm sure he would love to go swimming with us."

"You have a son too?"

Elliot smiled, "I actually have two sons and three daughters."

"Wow." He paused to look at his mom, "hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I want a brother or sister."

She almost spat out her coffee and Elliot couldn't help but laugh. She glared at him before looking back at Noah, "But I want you to be my only baby."

"Mom! I don't want to be your only baby."

She sighed. She didn't know what to say to this conversation. There wasn't any plans of adopting anymore children in the future for her. Deciding it was a topic for another day, she went with, "we'll see Noah."

Elliot was a little bit saddened. He knew that at this point she most likely couldn't have any more kids biologically. If he wouldn't have had his head up his ass four eight years, he might have been able to bless her with the gift of pregnancy.

"So I can meet him?"

"Of course you can. But let's say we meet at the beach around two?" He asked, glancing in the direction of Olivia. When he saw the nod of her head, he continued, "that way he can get settled in."

"Okay Elliot." Noah said. "May I get up mom?"

"Yeah, plate in the sink please."

Both adults watched him put his plate in the sink before returning to his bedroom. "You okay with that?"

She stood to be at eye contact with him, "Are you? The first day having Eli back and you want to spend it with us? What if he wants you to himself today?"

"I always want to spend my days with you guys and trust me, once Eli meets both of you, he'll never want to leave either." He reached up to stroke the sides of her face with his thumbs. "I love you."

She smiled. Her hands came to rest on his chest and she connected her lips to his in a brief kiss, "Then two is fine." She kissed him once more before adding, "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank everyone for their incredible words on this story! You all have encouraged me to keep going. My original plan was to have 'the beach' chapter only be one chapter. However, I kind of got carried away with the dialogue between the characters and it is coming out longer than expected. So I thought I'd break it up for you guys, so that you can have a little something to read now. I cannot stress how important it is, to us writers, to get reviews. I swear, your reviews keep me going and the more I get, the more inspired I am to keep writing. So please, with a cherry on top, throw me some reviews. As always happy****reading!**

Elliot pulled up to the coffee shop 20 minutes later. He was happy to see that Kathy and Eli were already there waiting for him. Before he had decided to move back to New York, Elliot had taken Eli with him while he traveled. Him and Kathy always stuck to the same one year on, one year off again and she was willing to oblige sending their youngest overseas, as long as Elliot kept his head on straight. Since he hadn't even come close to turning back to his old ways, Kathy was allowing him to take Eli back early. It had been occurring more and more and he kept contemplating with himself about asking for a change of custody agreement. Kathy had done her time raising their kids, she raised the four oldest pretty much by herself. After their split, she went to Florida to start over. With a job as a nurse that allowed her to finally get out of the house after so many years of being in. She had met Jack, a doctor at the hospital that she worked at and they had hit it off right away. Elliot was happy for her, she deserved a better life than he had given her the 30 years they were together and she had finally had it. With him not working, he figured that maybe he could take Eli in full time and Kathy have him on holidays and vacations. He didn't know when the right time to talk to her about it was but he knew it was going to need to happen.

"Hey dad." Eli said as Elliot got out of the car.

"Hey bud." They gave each other a quick one handed hug before Eli jumped into the front seat.

"Thank you for getting him."

"He's my son Kath, you don't need to thank me."

She nodded, "I know." They stood there in silence for a second before she said, "So have you seen her?" When he had informed Kathy that he was moving back to New York for good, she knew he would find the one woman who always held his heart.

He crossed his arms, "I have."

"How is she?"

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "She's great. She's a mom."

"She always deserved to be one." She waited until he nodded to continue, "Have you met her child?"

He nodded once more.

"Anything I should know about?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed and crossed her arms, "I mean are you two serious already?"

"What does that matter?"

"It's just…"

"Just what Kathy? We've been divorced for seven years now, our kids are grown enough to understand that we all have to move on, and our grandkids will never know us together. There's no one to explain this to."

"What about me Elliot?"

"What about you? You're remarried already."

"Yeah, I am. But I didn't fall in love with Jack while we were married." When he didn't respond, she continued, "I'm not trying to attack you. I just wish you would have realized it sooner. It would have saved us all a lot of heartache."

"I know and I've apologized for that before."

"You have. I'm glad you've realized, we both deserve to know what real love is."

"I'll always love you Kath."

"And me you Elliot. But not like I love Jack or you love Olivia."

He sighed, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be." They smiled at each other warmly, "Go be with your son, he looks like he's about to start shooting daggers through the windshield."

He laughed, "He better not think of putting anything through any windshields."

They gave each other a quick goodbye hug before he got into the car and pulled out.

"Thanks for getting me dad." Eli said as he turned to look at his dad driving.

Elliot smiled, "Of course. Anytime you want to come to me Eli, I'm only a phone call away."

There were a few minutes of silence between the two before the son said, "Are you gonna be staying in New York for good now?"

"Yes I will be."

"Is there a way I can stay with you dad?"

"You are staying with me son."

"No I mean…" Eli took a deep breath, "I mean permanently dad."

"Permanently? Like you don't want to go back to your mom?"

"I do but not for long periods. Can't mom just have me holidays and you have me during the rest of the time?"

"Is there a reason for why you want that?"

"Besides the obvious ones?" Elliot raised his eyebrows slightly at Eli's change in tone. "I mean, I'm constantly having to change schools and mom is always working. It's just not fair."

Elliot nodded his head in agreement, "Have you spoken to your mom about it?"

Eli shook his head, "I wanted to speak to you first, then I thought maybe you could talk to her about it."

"Of course you did." Elliot chuckled. "You know I would love to have you full time, so I'll talk to her."

"Thanks dad."

As they continued to drive down the busy streets of Manhattan, Elliot thought briefly about what he had told Eli about Olivia. Although he had not spoken to her for most of Eli's life, he had tried to keep the memory of her in the young boy's head. He had told him repeatedly the story of his birth and how Olivia had saved both him and his mother. "So you remember the story I always tell you? With Olivia?"

"The woman who helped deliver me?"

"Yes, her." He saw Eli nod out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I've recently reconnected with her while I've been here and she would love to see you."

"I would like to meet her."

"Good." He smiled, "She also has a son. His name is Noah, he's six and he wants to meet you as well."

"Is he one of those annoying six year olds? Because I swear Jack's son drives me…"

"Watch it Eli."

He huffed slightly, "I would like to meet him too then."

"Thank you. You feel like the beach today?"

"Are we meeting them there?"

"As long as that's okay with you son."

"It's okay if we have pizza afterwards."

Elliot laughed, "Deal."

"And if we invite Kathleen."

He raised his eyebrows, "You want to see Kathleen?"

Eli rolled his eyes, "Of course not! But I would like to see my niece. Better yet, let's just get Hailey."

"We'll call and invite them both."

Eli groaned before smiling. "Fine."

When they both got back to Elliot's apartment, they took turns hopping in the shower. Elliot sent Olivia a text message telling her how he had successfully picked up Eli and how he was dreading having to wash her scent off of him. She had responded with a "_Stop it!" _before telling him that Noah was more than excited to go to the beach.

After his shower, he called Kathleen to tell her the plans. She was more than happy to meet them there as well. As Elliot got their things together, Eli took a quick nap on the sofa. He awoke when his father kicked the couch hard enough to make him roll off.

"Dad!"

Elliot couldn't stop himself from laughing, "I honestly didn't think you were going to fall."

"It's not funny. I was sleeping!"

"Well now your not." Elliot said with a shrug of his shoulders and a laugh, "So help me load the car."

Eli responded by picking up a pillow from the couch and throwing it at his father. Elliot was quick enough to catch it and laughed again. "Still quicker than you."

"Just wait! You won't be one day." Eli said as he grabbed a bag and followed his dad to the car.

"Moooommmmmm!" Olivia heard as she was sitting on her bed putting her sandals on. She couldn't blame Noah for his patience now running thin with her. She had escaped to her bedroom a little over an hour before and still hadn't emerged. She realized shortly after Elliot left, that she hadn't gone to the beach in forever. Noah usually always went with his nanny while she was working and on the weekends he never asked to go. Due to the fact that she hadn't got into the water, other than to bathe, in who knows when, she didn't have anything suitable to swim in. She had bathing suits that fit her, but they all revealed way to much for her now. She had two bikinis that were probably from before Elliot had left, a black one piece she had bought for her trip with Brian that had crisscross openings along the sides and a subtle oval shaped opening between her breasts, and a two piece that would be considered an 'old lady' bathing suit that she had bought the year prior. Once she had laid out all her options, she almost banged her head against her bedroom door. She wasted no time throwing the bikinis in her trash can, which left her with her one piece or her old lady bathing suit. She knew the one piece would still fit her but she also knew it would show her scars on her inner thighs. As much as it seemed like she was embarrassed about them, she wasn't. She had learned throughout the years to embrace the fact that she had survived. But the scars were personal, intimate even. Something that she only wanted those close to her seeing. Elliot was close to her, people at the beach were not. However, she also knew that the 'old lady' bathing suit would not flatter her in anyway. After the way Elliot had made her feel the night before and the way she was still bathing in the afterglow, she didn't want to wear something that wasn't going to flatter her. She briefly cursed Elliot for making her feel so sexy and wanted because in the end, she had chosen the one piece and a yellow sun dress that stopped just above her knees to go over it.

When she finally came out of her room, Noah was pacing back and forth in his swim gear. "Finally! I've been ready forever."

"I'm sorry, I had some wardrobe problems."

"Mom, it's the beach. A bathing suit is literally all you need. There's not even that much wardrobe to think about."

"It's different for girls Noah."

"I'm glad I'm not one. I'd drive myself crazy."

Olivia laughed, "Yeah, it has to be nice being a boy."

"You have no idea."

They both laughed. "You ready?"

"Mom, I've been ready."

"Of course you have."

Mother and son arrived at the beach before Elliot and Eli did. Noah was quick to help his mom unload the car and pick a spot on the sand. By the time Olivia had the blanket she brought laid out and Noah covered in sunscreen, Elliot was calling her on her cellphone.

"Hello."

"So I see this really pretty brunette in a yellow sundress and I kind of think I want to get to know her better. What do you think my chances are?"

Olivia laughed and looked behind her, spotting him and Eli walking towards them. She waved at them and hung up the phone without responding.

"Does that mean you think I don't have a chance?" Elliot said as he got closer to them.

"Will you stop it."

"Yeah dad, you really have no game." Eli said.

Elliot mocked offense and Olivia couldn't help but laugh with Eli. "Okay, since you two are all buddy buddy, I'm going to set up the umbrella." He playfully glared at them before going to say hi to Noah.

They laughed together once again before Eli spoke, "So dad says you're the woman who helped deliver me."

"That's me." Olivia took a second to look over the young man in front of her. He was tall, almost her height already and had the face of his mother. His blue eyes, like all of the Stabler kids, were his fathers. "You're so grown."

"Can you explain that to dad because he doesn't seem to think that yet."

Olivia laugher, "I meant grown as in height grown, not mental capacity Eli."

Eli groaned, "I still will never get what that means, mental capacity," he used his fingers to put quotes around the words.

She raised her eyebrows slightly at him, "Your dad giving you a rough time?"

"Nah, he just woke me from my nap and according to both dad and mom I get cranky when I'm woken."

She nodded, "That's understandable. No one likes to be woken up. I swear sometimes I catch myself almost throwing my phone against the wall when my alarm goes off."

"See dad, Olivia doesn't like being woken by her alarm clock and you woke me up by kicking me off the couch."

Noah giggled, "You kicked him off the couch?"

Elliot, who was setting up the beach umbrella that he had just bought, looked up from his task, "I didn't kick him off the couch. I kicked the couch and he got startled and rolled off."

"See Noah, that's his way of trying to prove his innocence. When he starts talking like that, he's guilty." Eli said as he made his way toward the young boy. "I'm Eli."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Noah." They shook hands.

"So, you ever been sand boarding?" When Noah shook his head in the negative, Eli grabbed the board, "Want to learn?"

Noah nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes! Mom, can I?"

"Go for it."

Both adults watched the boys as they made their way to the water. "That went smooth." Elliot said as he turned his attention back to the umbrella.

"Yes, it did." Olivia watched him finish putting the umbrella up and move her blanket so that it was under the shade. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." When she took a spot on the blanket he continued, "Kathleen and Hailey are going to meet us also."

"That's great! When will they be here?"

"Who knows, those two are always fashionably late."

Olivia laughed and leaned back on her hands to watch the boys. Noah had just been handed the board after intensive instructions from Eli.

"Hey." Elliot said.

"Mmmm?" She responded looking up at him.

"I love you."

"Are you one of those guys that say 'I love you' twenty times a day?"

"Would that be a problem?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment before shaking her head, "No it wouldn't."

"Good." She smiled at him as he sat beside her. "You gonna take that dress off?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "You gonna take that shirt off?"

He didn't waste any time pulling his shirt over his head. "Yes."

"Good to know. But no, I'm not taking my dress off."

"Why not? I've never seen you a bathing suit before."

She laughed, "So?"

"I want to… see you a bathing suit that is."

She looked around them quickly. There were a few families surrounding them but all weren't close enough to hear their conversation. "Seriously? You more than saw me naked last night and you're complaining because you haven't seen me in a bathing suit?"

"See, why would you bring up last night? Are trying to make me have to hide a hard on?"

"Jesus Elliot. I didn't mean… I mean…" She blew out a breath, "I was just making a point."

"By bringing up that fact that I was inside you last night?" He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when he saw her cheeks turn red.

She looked at him in disbelief and huffed, "I'm not taking my dress off."

"So you're not going to get in the water?"

"I'll put my feet in."

He sighed, he thought he had done a great job the night before assuring her that she was stunning. "You're beautiful."

She laughed, "I don't doubt that Elliot, I'm just uncomfortable with people seeing certain parts now."

He nodded his head slightly in understanding, "Actually it's better if you just model it for me later because I don't think I'm very comfortable with people seeing certain parts of you either."

She shook her head with a smile on her face, "God, your just as cocky as you always were."

He glanced at the boys, who had given up sand boarding to start jumping over the waves. They were paying absolutely no attention to the two adults sitting in the sand. Elliot moved closer to her and placed his hand on her thigh, moving it slowly up, "Just let me peek."

"Elliot." It was a warning but yet had a playful undertone to it.

He shifted his body so that he was sitting directly in front of her. With both hands now moving up on her thighs, he saw her take a deep breath. "A little one." He watched her glance over his shoulder to look at the boys, "They're not paying any mind to us."

"You're like a child." She whispered as she slowly lowered herself down to her back. He followed her slightly, so that he could continue to push her dress up her thighs. When his hands made contact with the swim material on her hips, he purposely swiped his thumbs over her center. The contact made her sit up instantly, "Elliot!"

He grinned, "What? It was an accident."

"You're so full of shit."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen it again."

"I swear El, you'll lose the peeking privilege."

He mouthed an okay and crossed his heart before she laid back down. His hands once again continued their journey upwards. When the slits in the sides of her suit came into view, his fingers began to trace the skin on the inside of each of the dips.

"El…" she warned.

"What? I'm just peeking." As his fingers made contact with another dip, he heard a loud "HEY!" come from right behind them.

**Who do you think it is?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The end of beach day...**

Olivia, who had her eyes closed trying to ignore that fact that Elliot's hands were making her core throb, shot up out of instinct when she heard the voice. It was so quick, that she had to grab ahold of Elliot's biceps and he had to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her from falling back again. When they heard a familiar laugh behind them, Olivia couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Jesus Kathleen, why do you find it necessary to do things like that?" Elliot said as he released Olivia's waist and turned his head to look at his daughter and granddaughter.

"Because you would do the same thing if you caught me getting freaking on the beach."

Elliot glared at her playfully, "Two things. One, we were not getting freaky. Two, give me my granddaughter." He stood and took the squirming girl out of Kathleen's arms. "Hey baby."

"Papa!"

"Hey Liv."

"Hey Kathleen." She replied as she stood to give the young woman a hug. "Hi Hailey." The little girl waved at her slightly. "Do you remember me?" She hadn't seen the little girl since the day at the carnival.

Hailey nodded her head, "You're Livia."

All three adults smiled. "You're so smart Hailey." Olivia said as she rubbed her back.

The girl smiled at her and looked up at her papa. "Papa!"

"Yes?"

"Livia!" She said as she pushed at his chest and held her arms out to Olivia.

"Oh, I see how it is." As he handed the girl off to Olivia, they heard a loud "KATHLEEN!"

"ELI!" The two ran up to each other and exchanged a hug. "Every time I see you, you're bigger."

"I know." He replied with a smug smile on his face.

"Okay, don't be weird." She looked at Noah, who had followed Eli up to their spot on the beach and was now standing next to him. "Hey Noah." She gave him a hug as well, "How are you?"

"Good. Eli was teaching how to sand board but I'm not very good at it."

Kathleen nodded, "Well neither was he when he first started, so just keep practicing."

"I will. Mom always says that we don't give up until we get it."

"Well your mom has always been a really smart lady."

"You coming in Kathleen?" Eli asked.

"Of course I am! I'll meet you guys down there."

Both boys nodded before running back towards the water. "You know, if you guys needed some alone time, I could have taken them to the beach by myself." She said as she turned her attention back to the two older adults. Olivia had Hailey perched up on one hip and Elliot was standing close to them. They were all engrossed in a conversation about the water.

Elliot laughed, "We don't need alone time…" he paused when Kathleen raised her eyebrows slightly at him, "okay maybe we'll need some eventually, but we don't need any right now."

"If you say so. Just know, I can always babysit."

"Kathleen."

"Yeah dad."

"Stop talking and go swimming with the boys."

Olivia laughed when Kathleen put her hands up in surrender and started towards the beach. "You know, you're probably gonna want to take her up on that offer eventually." Olivia said as she bounced Hailey up and down.

"I know and trust me, she'll say yes whenever we ask."

Olivia nodded. "Livia."

"Yes Hailey."

"Wawa."

"You want to go in the water?"

Hailey nodded.

"Okay baby." Olivia looked at Elliot, "You coming papa?"

"Of course." Both adults slipped off their shoes quickly and walked to the water together and Olivia set the overly excited girl down on the sand. "Don't go to far Hailey."

"K papa." She explained as she began to run along the shore.

Kathleen, Eli and Noah were standing about ten feet in the water laughing and holding hands as the waves hit them. They followed closely behind Hailey as she laughed uncontrollably at the water hitting her feet. Elliot took hold of Olivia's hand while they walked together.

"This is nice." She said.

Elliot smiled, "Noah always has the best ideas."

"Mmhmm." They followed as Hailey ran back the other way towards her mother.

"Mommy!" She yelled as she continued to run. Elliot was quick to release Olivia's hand to run after the little girl and lift her up.

"Want to go in?"

Hailey nodded enthusiastically. Olivia watched him walk into the water until he was about waist deep and slowly dip the little girl down. Hailey screeched in excitement and gripped onto her papa a little harder. "Mommy!" She pointed in the direction of her mom and the young woman met them halfway to take hold of her daughter.

"Is she not coming in?" Kathleen asked her dad as she glanced up towards Olivia. The older woman was standing at the shoreline, only deep enough for the water to cover her feet when the tide came in. She had her arms crossed in front of her, a smile on her face and her eyes were glued on the boys who were still jumping waves.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders lightly, "She said she'll put her feet in."

Kathleen nodded, "She's still as beautiful as she always was."

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled, "Yes, she is."

"Her not wanting to come in have anything to do with not wanting to take her dress off?"

He nodded, "Certain things she doesn't want people seeing."

"Have you seen those things?"

"Kathleen." He warned.

She laughed, "What dad? I'm not a child. And what I witnessed going on on the beach earlier, I think is already answer enough to that question." She watched as her dad smiled, "Plus, she kind of looks like she just got some really good…"

"Kathleen!"

"Sorry."

"I will never understand how you're so comfortable having these types of conversations with me."

"It's not a gross thing dad." She refrained herself from using the word 'sex' because of Hailey, but he knew what she was referring to.

"I never said it was gross." He shook his head and smiled again, "Yes, I've seen them."

"So why don't you get her into the water without anyone else seeing them." She smiled and winked at him before walking towards the boys once more.

Despite all of her mistakes, he couldn't help but be overly proud of his second eldest. She had learned through every thing she had done wrong and had stuck to her vow to do right in her life. Her experiences gave her a strength and confidence that he often found himself leaning on. He took in the site of the pretty brunette in a yellow sundress for a minute or two before he began his journey towards her once more. She made eye contact with him as he got closer.

"So, I want you to get in with me." He said as he stopped in front of her.

"To bad we don't always get what we want Stabler." She looked him over once. It was still unbelievable how good looking he was at their age. The water cascading down his abs made her want to start licking him like a popsicle.

He stepped closer to her, so that their torsos were almost touching, "Come on Liv. I'll get you in without anyone seeing certain parts."

Her hands landed on his hips, "How are you going to do that?"

His fingers laced in her hair to push her head back slightly, so that they were eye contact once more, "You trust me?"

"Always." She whispered.

He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Unless you want this dress ruined, you have to take it off."

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss him once more. At this rate, she was pretty sure she was becoming addicted to his lips. Her arms raised above her head when she felt him start to pull her dress up. Once he had the material in his hands, he threw it far enough behind them so the water wouldn't hit it. He took a hold of her arms and placed them on his shoulders. His hands moved over her arms, down her torso and hips and landed right below her ass. To indicate that he was about to lift her up, he squeezed her upper thighs lightly. When he felt her hands wrap around his neck, he lifted her with ease, holding on to the back of her thighs. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

As he began walking into the water, she said, "I'm too heavy for you to be carrying me like this."

"Does it look like I'm struggling Benson?" He treated her like he had treated Hailey. Once he was about waist deep, he lowered her slowly into the water, lowering his body as well. He moved them deeper so that he could effectively stand and keep them both submerged in water. "See no one saw anything."

"Yeah except you carrying me."

"Well now everyone knows we're off the market."

Her smile faded slightly. She had finally allowed Elliot Stabler into not only her bed, but her heart as well and there was a huge group of people who didn't even know he had came back yet. "Well, not everyone."

He raised his eyebrows at her in question.

Her fingers played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck, "I haven't told anyone at the squad that you've come back."

He nodded, "You haven't even really told me about the squad. They know about me?"

"Amanda and Carisi are the ones you don't know. Amanda came right after you left, so she saw me broken. Took a while for us to get on the same page but once I got my head out of my ass, we got along. She's had some issues, with prostitution and gambling but she's come a long way. Carisi knows of you but doesn't know how much it broke me when you left. So I don't think he holds as much hatred for you than Amanda and Fin do. Fin has been my rock, he knows I'm seeing someone but I haven't told him anything yet." When he didn't respond she laid a kiss on his forehead, "I wanted to figure this out myself before I told anyone Elliot. It would have just complicated things if I told them before."

He nodded once again, "I get it Liv. I want you to tell them when you're ready. I'm the one who fucked up, so I deserve anything and everything they'll throw it me."

"You did fuck up by leaving Elliot but it's not your fault that you got stuck and addicted because of a job. Everyone, like me, will understand that. I'm hoping to tell them on Monday."

"Anytime you want Liv." He glanced behind them in the direction of the kids. They had gotten out of the water and began to walk along the shore. Noah waved at them quickly before turning his attention back to the conversation at hand. "Look at that, they all love each other already."

"I'm glad. Maybe the conversation of another sibling won't come up again."

He looked back at her. "So you can't… we can't…"

She shook her head, "Sadly, that ship has sailed El."

He had figured that already, but it didn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry." Having a baby with Olivia Benson could never happen because he had waited to long.

She leaned in close to his ear, "It's okay." She had never allowed herself to come close to getting pregnant, except with the one time with Brian. And that one time had been the only time he had had sex with her without protection. As much as she wanted a baby, she counted her blessings that it hadn't happened with Brian. Elliot was the only man she could ever picture herself having a child with. Now that that wasn't a possibility, she had to be thankful for what she had been given. "It's okay." She repeated. When he didn't look up at her, she put both her hands on either side of his face to encourage the movement. She was met with reddened eyes, "It's okay." She whispered against his lips.

He nodded and kissed her slowly.

"I love you Elliot." She said once they released their lips.

"And I love you Olivia." They smiled at each other, "This suit looks great on you."

She laughed, "it's really old. I'm surprised it still fits."

"It fits perfectly." His hands left the back of her thighs and crawled up towards her ass. A low sound escaped the back of her throat when they made contact. He used his new hold on her to position his growing erection in between her legs. She gasped lowly when he made contact with her clit. "Ever have sex in a public place before?"

She laughed, "You do know what I do for a living, right?"

"I do but that doesn't answer my question."

"No, I haven't and today is not the day we're going to change that."

He groaned.

"Oh stop it. It would never work anyways, obviously I can't keep myself quiet with you."

He grinned, "God, the noises you make are the sexiest sounds I've ever heard."

"Stop it." She whispered. That voice, his sex voice, did things to her that she couldn't even explain. And on top of that, his growing election between her legs was not helping. He pressed her lower half a little tighter against his. Her thighs quenched around him and she let out a soft moan at the increased contact. "Jesus Elliot. I… I've never been so...so…"

"Sensitive?" He finished.

She nodded and rocked her hips against his slightly. "We are not having sex right now."

"Okay Liv, no sex."

"But you're gonna need to touch me." She whispered.

"You got it baby." She raised her eyebrows at him slightly and was met with a smile. He wasted no time releasing one off his hands from her ass, "Keep your legs wrapped around me." She nodded.

Right as his fingers were about to slip inside of the bottom of her bathing suit, they were hit by a wave of water behind them. She released her grip on Elliot immediately and couldn't contain her laughter when she noticed both Eli and Noah had splashed them. Despite the smile on his face, Elliot groaned lowly, "Okay, that's it. You two are gonna get it." The boys yelled loudly when Elliot went after them.

Olivia glanced up at Kathleen, who was holding Hailey's hand on the shore. She saw her mouth a 'sorry' and it became clear to her that Kathleen had been attempting to give them their alone time. She shook her head in a dismissive way and smiled at her.

She was almost knocked over by the two boys trying to hide behind her for protection, "Mom! Save us!" Noah yelled, gripping onto her waist.

Elliot stopped in front of her. "Excuse me ma'am but you have two boys back there that are in need of payback."

She crossed her arms in front of her in a defensive pose, "You'll have to get through me first."

He raised his eyebrows slightly, "Challenge accepted." He dove instantly under the water and grabbed her legs before she even had a chance to think. She was pulled under with him but he was quick to grab her waist and push her back to the surface.

"Elliot!" She coughed lightly and laughed out loud. When she saw the smug look on his face, she gave him a smug look back, "Okay, I see how you want to play."

The boys were chanting for her from behind them. She wasted no time lunging for him, causing him to lose his balance and fall back. Her hands landed on his shoulders and she used the weight of herself to push him under the water. She released him instantly, allowing him to bob up long enough to take a breath and repeated the dunking once more. Instead of breaking the surface of the water this time when she released him, he grabbed her waist, picked her up and threw her backwards. She landed in the water with her nose plugged. When she came back up he was laughing and the boys were still chanting her name. Although she knew she would regret it the next day, she dove under the water, opened her eyes and swam close enough to him to grab his legs and pull. He went under again and she jumped on his back. The boys swam close enough so when his head resurfaced they unloaded a wave of water on him.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" When the splashing stopped he said, "You all are cheaters! Ganging up on me like that."

"Don't be a sore loser dad!"

"I wouldn't have lost if you guys didn't cheat."

Noah laughed, "I'm pretty sure mom could beat you up. She beats up bad guys at work all the time."

Elliot, who had grabbed hold of Olivia's thighs to keep her secure on his back, turned his head to look at her, "Yeah, well I may have stood a chance if you didn't jump me."

"Boohoo." She mocked.

"Okay then." he released her legs and she fell back. She splashed him once in the face and laughed with him.

Eli looked at Noah, "You feel like pizza tonight?"

"I love pizza!"

"Is that okay if you guys come with us Olivia?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, if you would like us to go."

Both boys fist pumped the air. "We're going to change." Eli yelled as they ran out of the water.

"Well I guess we're leaving." Elliot said as he grabbed her waist once more.

"That's okay, pizza sounds really good right now." She gave him a quick kiss before adding, "Along with many other things." She gave him a seductive look before heading out of the water.


	14. Chapter 14

**SMUT OR NO SMUT? You guys tell me. As always, happy reading!**

The next morning Olivia woke up to her phone ringing. When she glanced at the clock she sighed heavily, it was only seven and she had at least wanted to make it until eight on her Sunday. The night before, the group had successfully went to a pizza place of the boys' choosing. While there they had played games together and had spent, what she had felt, the whole night laughing. It took a little convincing for her to separate Noah from Eli and Elliot from her. She had told all boys that it would be best for everyone to go home to their own beds for the night. They had all complained and had asked continuously if they could have a slumber party. She had considered it for a minute but decided against it because she knew that it would end with her and Elliot in bed and she wasn't exactly sure how many more times they could do that with Noah in the house without him noticing, let alone Eli also. So she had told them no, with a stern look on her face. Elliot had backed her up one hundred percent but had pouted when he opened her car door for her. "_You'll be fine El."_ He had groaned once, stolen a quick kiss, and told her "_I love you." _She had whispered it back and climbed into her car.

One night with Elliot in her bed and she had tossed and turned all night trying to get comfortable to sleeping alone again. Figuring it was someone from work, she grabbed her phone without glancing at the screen. "Lieutenant Benson."

"Lieutenant? Very formal."

She groaned, "Elliot! It's early and I was sleeping."

"I know."

When he didn't elaborate, she buried her head in her pillow, "So you called to purposely wake up?"

He chuckled, "Well technically I called to hear your morning voice, since I didn't really get to hear it yesterday morning."

"Ugh, I'm hanging up now." She hung up quickly, chucked her phone back on her night stand and closed her eyes once more with a slight smile on her face.

The next time she woke up, her clock read 10:00. She shot up quickly and beelined for her door. She never slept until ten, especially with Noah. He always woke her up by nine. By the time she got her door open, the was internally having a mini panic attack. However, what she saw before her made her pause in her doorway. Elliot, Eli and Noah were all piled on the couch having a heated discussion over what TV show they were going to watch next.

"Looney Tunes are a classic." Elliot said.

"Dad, Looney Tunes are old, put on Adventure Time."

"But that show doesn't even make any sense."

"We should watch Spongebob." Noah exclaimed.

Elliot sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face, "Spongebob doesn't make any sense either."

"Spongebob is better than Looney Tunes." Eli stated, attempting to grab the remote from his father's grasp.

Elliot raised his hand up higher so Eli couldn't snatch the remote away, "There is absolutely no educational value in either Spongebob or Adventure Time."

Noah rolled his eyes lightly, "That's what mom says but I bet there's no educational value in Looney Tunes either."

Olivia couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat. All three boys turned to look at her. "I don't think there's any educational value in any of those shows you three are mentioning."

"Yeah, well at least Looney Tunes makes sense." Elliot stated.

Eli sighed loudly and dropped his head back on the couch, "Cartoons are not supposed to make sense anymore. If you want a show that makes sense go watch Grey's Anatomy or something."

"I still vote for Spongebob." Noah said.

Eli nodded, "Spongebob wins dad, give me the remote."

"You both are going to lose brain cells watching this." He said as he dropped the remote in Eli's hand and stood up.

"Mom says that too. Don't you mom?" Noah said as he made contact with her.

She nodded, "I sure do because it's the truth."

"But it's fun to watch." Eli threw in as he switched the channel to Spongebob.

Elliot rolled his eyes and made his way to her. "How is it fun if it doesn't make any sense?"

She shrugged her shoulders in an 'I don't know' manner. "When did you get here?"

He quickly checked his watch, "Noah called about 8:30 and Eli answered. He said you were still sleeping so they asked if we could come over."

"Hmmm." She glanced at the boys engrossed in the TV behind them, "Well in that case, I'm going to use the bathroom and go back to sleep. You three enjoy your day." She smiled at him before disappearing into the bathroom.

He couldn't contain his sigh of contentment at what he had been given a second chance at. Olivia had let him into not only her life but her heart as well. Something he had longed to have for as long as he could remember. The night before had been hell for him. He had woken up several times. Not only because he wasn't holding her, like he had the night before, but also because he kept dreaming of her. The way her face looked when she came, the sounds that escaped her lips, the way her muscles would clamp down on him so tightly that he almost couldn't move but most of all the way she freely let the words 'I love you' fall from her lips. He perched himself against the kitchen counter and waited for her to exit the bathroom. It didn't take long for the door to open and her to emerge with her face freshly washed and her teeth brushed.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her as he made his way to the cabinet to grab a coffee mug for her.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I was sleeping fine before someone woke me up this morning." She leaned against the counter behind him to watched him prepare the cup of coffee. Being so comfortable to waking up to him in her apartment, wasn't one that slipped passed her. This Elliot in the morning thing, was definitely something she could get used to. Speaking of that, she could definitely get used to sleeping in the same bed as him every night as well. She needed to slow her roll. They had barely just said those three magic words two nights ago and she was already thinking about spending every night with him. When it came to relationships, she was never one to let someone fully in. Even Brian, who she had lived with for almost two years, didn't make her as comfortable as Elliot did. She always felt as if her and Brian never fit completely into each other's lives, which was possibly the reason why she was able to stay with him for so long. She didn't have to worry about him noticing that her heart wasn't one hundred percent in their relationship. She wasn't expected to speak about her feelings. It made it easy and simple. There was no way is was going to be easy and simple with Elliot. He presented her the cup of coffee and she accepted it with a smile, "Thank you."

He gave her a quick nod, "Sorry I woke you."

"It's okay. I was obviously able to fall back asleep for way longer than I intended to."

"You need your rest Liv."

"Your voice helped." She mumbled.

He chuckled lowly, "My voice helped?"

"Helped me fall into a deep sleep this morning. I was up most of the night tossing and turning."

He smiled at her and stepped closer, so that their torsos were touching, "I missed you too Olivia."

She exhaled her breath out her mouth heavily. She took a sip of her coffee and placed it down on the counter next to her. Her hands went up to wrap around his neck, while his landed on her lower back. When her cheek landed on his chest, he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

She couldn't help but laugh lightly at his ability to read her mind so clearly. She looked up to connect her lips quickly to his. "I know."

Just as he leaned in for one more kiss, his phone rang. He stole the kiss anyways, eliciting a light giggle from her. While keeping one arm wrapped around her, he dished his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Kathleen."

She kept herself in his hold during his phone call.

"You guy's home?"

"We're at Olivia's."

"Want to do lunch?"

"Yeah, let me…"

"Or, Hailey and I can take Noah and Eli to lunch so you guys can get some…"

"Kathleen!"

"It's not problem, dad really. Ask Olivia. Is she standing next to you? Let me ask her."

He sighed, "Okay, okay, just hold on." He covered the speaker on his phone and glanced at Olivia, whispering, "She wants to take the boys to lunch so we can get some."

Olivia choked lightly on the sip of coffee in her mouth and snorted, "She did not say that."

"Dad! Did you ask her? Let me talk to her."

He released his hold on Olivia's waist and handed the phone to her. "Since you don't believe me."

She glared him as she took the phone from him, "Kathleen?"

"Liv, Hey! Good morning! So I was just thinking, since you know you didn't get to finish what both you guys were doing at the beach yesterday and spent the night apart, that I could take the boys to lunch so you guys can get some alone time."

"Kathleen, you don't…"

"Really, it's no problem. I can even keep them for the day if you guys want the whole day to yourselves."

She glanced at Elliot who was looking at her with a look in his eyes that immediately made her panties dampen. A whole day alone with Elliot? Where they didn't have to worry about where things happened or how much noise they were making. She swore her subconscious was doing a victory dance in her head. She bit her lower lip and looked at the boys, "you guys feel like spending the day with Kathleen?" She asked them. She saw Elliot smile widely beside her.

Like clockwork, both boys simultaneously turned their heads and yelled YES!

Kathleen laughed on the side of the line, "Okay, Hailey and I are ready so just text me your address."

"Thanks Kathleen."

"Of course!"

When she handed the phone back to Elliot he had the most excited look on his face that she couldn't help but laugh. "The whole day?" He asked.

"The whole day." She whispered to him. "Noah, go get ready."

"K mom."

They watched him run into his room quickly, "Before you start thinking of anything El, I want breakfast."

He nodded, "Breakfast, right. You're going to need your energy if I get you all day to myself."

She scoffed, "I think you're gonna be the one who needs his energy Elliot."

"Now is that a competition Benson?"

"Actually yes, one that I don't intend to lose." She winked at him before disappearing in Noah's bedroom to help him get ready.

Kathleen rang the buzzer right when Elliot was placing a plate of French toast and bacon in front of Olivia. He had given her a smile before beating the boys to ring her in.

"You're supposed to check to see if it's her before you buzz her in."

"Right, sorry Elliot." Noah had answered.

He ruffled the boys curls lightly, "That's okay buddy."

When Kathleen knocked on the door, the boys rushed to answer it. They tagged teamed unlocking the door, Eli getting the top lock and Noah getting the bottom one. They wasted no time swinging the door open, "HI KATHLEEN!"

"Hey boys!" She said as she entered. Hailey, like always was propped on her hip. Elliot walked over to her to relieve her of Hailey and gave Kathleen and quick hug.

"Papa!"

"Hailey!" He said.

"Livia!"

Elliot laughed and took the girl to Olivia, who was sitting down on a bar stool. "Good morning Hailey."

"Livia's reakfast?" The little girl asked as she pointed to Olivia's plate.

"Yes, this is my breakfast. Papa made it for me."

"Nice papa." She said as she grabbed Elliot's cheeks.

Elliot rubbed his nose gently on Haileys, "Yes I am."

"Papa is a suck up." Kathleen said as she grabbed Hailey from his arms. Elliot was about to protest but Kathleen was quick to say, "If I let you two get going with this one, we'll never leave. And the point is for us to leave and for you to stay."

"We got that Kathleen." He said.

"Good! Let's go boys."

Noah was quick to run to Olivia and give her a hug. "Love you mom."

"I love you. Have fun."

"I will. Bye Elliot." The boy gave him a hug as well and high tailed it out the door to meet with Eli, who was already standing in the hallway of the apartments.

"Bye Noah. BYE ELI!" Elliot yelled loud enough for the 12 year old to hear him.

Eli popped his head back in the door and waved, "Bye dad, bye Olivia."

"Bye Eli." Olivia said.

Kathleen smiled, "You two have fun." She winked at them and followed the boys out the door.

Elliot shook his head while making his way to lock the door back up, "I don't know where she gets that boldness from."

Olivia laughed, "Have you forgotten the boldness you had back in the day Elliot?"

"I was bold as in tough bold. Not bold as in talking to my parents about sex bold. None of my other kids are so open about it like her."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, "Sex isn't a gross thing for parents and kids to talk about."

"I didn't say it was gross. I would just rather spare the details and I'm telling you, this girl wants details."

Olivia took the last bite of her food and put her fork down, "Details?"

"Yeah, I mean she would want to know how fast it takes for you to cum if I would give her that information."

Her eyes grew wide, "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Of course I didn't."

She blew out her breath, "Good because that time frame is just embarrassing small."

He chuckled and made his way back to her, "It's only embarrassing for a man."

"When you think about it, it's kind of sexist."

"It would be for those who can't hold out very long."

By the time she stood, he was standing close enough to her so that her body was stuck between him and the counter behind her. His hands landed on her waist and he lifted her so that she could sit on the counter. This new position made her eye level with him. She wasted no time opening her legs so that he could step closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well we both know you're not one of those."

He grinned proudly, "I know."

She laughed, "You're so cocky."

"Some things don't change Liv."

"Mmhmm." She said before her lips connected to his. The kiss was slow and sensual. Their tongues danced to a rhythm that they had already perfected. When his hands went to the hem of her tank top, she pulled away just far enough to whisper, "Make love to me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Since all y'all are dirty birdies (KIDDING! I WAS SECRETLY HOPING YOU WOULD CHOOSE SMUT), next question is do you want more smut or would you like me to skim over it so we can get to the next day. You guys tell me. As always happy reading!**

It was official, the smile of Elliot Stabler was contagious. Even back in the day every time he smiled she couldn't help but smile as well. It was like seeing him happy, made her happy in some weird way. And the way he smiled at those words that fell from her mouth, almost made her melt at the spot.

He didn't waste any time with words. He simply just gave her a smile and lifted her top over her head. He was met with the thin white sports bra that she had worn to bed the night before. Her nipples were already straining against the fabric, begging for his attention. The groan of approval that fell from his lips, made her core throb. "God Liv, you're so sexy."

She moaned lightly, "I'm not even halfway naked yet."

"Doesn't matter. You'd be sexy in a burlap sack."

Her laugh turned into a gasp when his hands closed around her covered mounds. His index and middle fingers found her aching nipples through the fabric and closed around them. Giving them each a firm squeeze and gentle tug. The whimper that escaped her lips made him tug a little harder, eliciting an "Elliot" from her. Her hands dropped down to his shirt and began pushing it upwards. As she pushed, her hands explored the muscular ridges of his torso. Her fingers moved along them slowly, as if she was etching them into her memory. His chest hair only added to the perfection of him and she used her nails to rake through it lightly. When they reached his well defined pecs, he allowed his hands to temporarily leave her breasts long enough for her to pull his shirt up and off him. "Mmmm." She moaned when his whole chest finally came into view.

His lips finally reconnected to hers and his hands went up to once again close around one of his favorite parts of her body. He had always been both a breast and ass man and with her pieces of perfection, he was pretty positive he was more of a breast man.

Her hands made their way around his shoulders, over his back and down to his sculpted ass. She used her grip on him to pivot him closer to her. She had worn a pair of silk pajama pants to bed the night before, forgoing underwear underneath them. The feeling of silk on her center was one that always comforted her in an odd way. With a lack of barrier on her part, the hard on, that was most likely being suffocated in Elliot's blue jeans, was able to bump her swollen clit perfectly. She tried to stop the inevitable from happening by scooting her ass back, but his hands were quick to grab her hips and prevent her from moving. Her eyes rolled back, her thighs clamped around his legs, her mouth tore from his and a loud drawn out moan of _Elliiioooootttt_ escaped her lips.

He pressed his hips as hard as he could against her and watched her face as it contorted in pleasure. He had never been with a woman as responsive as Olivia was and as she had already told him, she had never been so responsive before. It made him believe, more than he already did, that emotions played a huge part in physical intimacy. Being as emotionally connected as they were would of course amount in them being as connected in this part as well. When her thighs relaxed, he leaned in and kissed her lips again, "So beautiful."

"So embarrassing." She whispered. Both times she had been intimate with Elliot and her body had responded as one that had never been touched before. Even that wasn't a good description because when she lost her virginity, she didn't have an orgasm at all. Therefore, she didn't have an accurate description of what her body was doing.

He was quick to shake his head and weave his hands through her hair, "Beautiful." When she gave him a smile, he said, "Don't try to stop your orgasms from happening Liv. I want you to have as many as you possibly can."

She blew her breath slowly out of her mouth and nodded, "Okay."

"Okay." He whispered back to her before reconnecting his lips to hers once more. His hands moved over her body slowly until they reached the bottom of her sports bra. Their lips disconnected just in time for him to pull the piece of fabric over her head. When she reached in once more for his lips, he was quick to avoid them to connect them to her jaw instead. They made a trail from her jaw, to her neck. He took his time exploring it, using his tongue, lips and teeth.

Her neck had always been a huge erogenous zone on her body. Never had she had someone explore it as thoroughly as Elliot was at that moment. He spent extra time on every place that coerced a moan from her. When his lips reached her collar bone, he latched onto it lightly. Just enough to leave a subtle mark behind. For some reason, she didn't mind what she knew he was doing. She was always one that never allowed any man to mark her because to her it was their way of staking claim on her. However, like with everything, Elliot was different. She had always been his, maybe not physically but emotionally. She would wear the proof of being with him proudly. She had managed to get out, "Not to dark Elliot," between her moans of approval. She felt his nod of acknowledgement against her chest and his release of her.

His lips continued their journey downward. Before they made contact with the beginning of her left breast, he asked, "Can they be dark here?" He didn't want to offend her anyway. Hickies represented ownership and he knew damn well that he didn't own Olivia Benson. But that fact didn't stop him from wanting her to have his love marks on her body. When her head nodded slowly, he didn't waste any time sucking and biting his way across both breasts. Both of her hands gripped a hold of his head as he moved. As his lips moved, his eyes looked briefly at the small circular scars that were left behind on that part of her body.

Her eyes remained closed during his ministrations, enjoying the sparks that he was eliciting inside of her. When she felt his sucking and biting turn into small pecks, she reopened them to look down. What she saw, caused tears to fill her eyes. He was pressing his lips against each and every mark that had been left on her. His eyes raised to meet hers and he gave her a gentle smile that she couldn't help but return back to him. He kept his eye contact with her as his lips finally closed around her nipple.

The fluid that had been slowly seeping out of her core up until that point, gushed. She could feel her pajama pants become soaked between her legs. The thing that was the most erotic was that his eyes remained glued on hers as he moved back and forth between her nipples. She couldn't help her eyes from closing again when his teeth closed around one and pulled. "Jesus Elliot." Her core was throbbing and she wanted another release. She halfway thought she was being needy but then pushed it to the back of her mind. He had been the one who told her to have as many orgasms as she could. "Make me cum again El. I want to cum again."

He released her nipple with a groan. His hands dropped to her pants, "Lift." If he was going to make her cum again, it was going to be with his mouth. His salivary glands were already watering at the knowledge of tasting her again. Her hands dropped back against the counter, so she could use her arms to push her bottom half up enough for him to pull her pants down and over her legs. When he was met with no underwear, he lifted his eyebrows at her, "Commando?"

"I like the way the pants feel."

"Just when I think you can't get any sexier." She laughed and watched him as his eyes scanned around her kitchen and living room.

"What are you looking for Elliot?" She asked him as her hands dropped to the button on his jeans. She did a quick job of unbuttoning and unzipping them. When she went to push them over his hips, his hands stopped her.

"I need a chair." Since they had all day, he wanted to spend a good amount of time with his mouth on her. There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to do that bending his back and neck at a weird angle to be able to reach her. He needed a chair to sit on and a bar stool was going to be to tall. Since their apartment was small, they didn't have a dining table with chairs.

"A chair? Why."

"So I can sit and eat you."

His words caused another wave of fluid to escape her. Yes, his mouth. That's exactly what she wanted. "Yeess. I think there's a fold up one in the closet…wait no, let's just move to the couch." She didn't even want him that far away from her right now.

He thought about it for a second. If he moved her to the couch and got down on his knees on the floor, he would still have to bend to do his job correctly. No, the chair was the winner. "Let me get the chair."

"Elliot!" It was half a whine and half a yell.

"Five seconds, don't move." He walked quickly to her coat closet next to the front door and retrieved the chair. Her eyes followed him the whole way there and the whole way back. He placed the chair down in front of her and rid himself of his socks and shoes. He kissed her slowly once more. When they parted he said against her lips, "Lay back."

She obliged immediately, pushing her breakfast plate to the side before her back hit the counter behind her. He grabbed a hold of her thighs and pulled her body forward so that her ass was hanging off the counter. He first placed one of her thighs on one shoulder and one on the other. This gave him a full view of her glistening center. She was so soaked that her juices had spread along her inner thighs and had seeped down her crack. "God, you're so wet Olivia."

That voice that he just used on her, his bedroom voice, only caused more fluid to leak out of her. She felt his tongue on her inner thighs first, licking up all of her secretions that had rubbed off there.

"You taste so good," he mumbled against her thigh. When the tip of his tongue touched right below her anus, she tried to shoot up into a sitting position. She would have accomplished it, if it wasn't for his hand holding her torso firmly in place.

"El…" she had never, in her 51 years of living, had someone even attempt to go near that area of her. Her ass was always reserved for grabbing and touching, not anything more intimate. He ignored her slight protest and continued his journey with his tongue up. When he reached her delicate hole, he drew his tongue around it slowly, allowing it to penetrate slightly before once again traveling upwards.

She didn't want him to stop. In all actuality, she wanted him to go back down and do what he just did again. Only Elliot Stabler would find an erogenous zone she didn't even know she had. His tongue continued its journey, scooping up the liquid still seeping from her entrance and bringing it up to bathe her clitoris. The loud drawn out moan that escaped her lips when his tongue made contact with her bundle of nerves was one that made him groan against her. The vibrations from his groan went straight through her spine. "EL!"

As her hand held onto the back of his head, his tongue busied itself in flicking and sucking on her bundle of nerves. At times, he would switch his tongue from her clitoris to her entrance, making it firm so that he could essentially fuck her with his tongue. However, she responded more to clitoris stimulation so he focused mainly on that. The sounds he was eliciting from her were threatening to make him cum on the spot. It didn't take long for her thighs to clench and her hand to tighten the grasp on his head. "Oh...oh...Elliot...there...no...yes...there." He allowed her hand to push and pull his head and her hips to move, so that he hit just the spot she wanted him to. "Yes! ELLLLIIIOOOOTTT!" Her scream bounced off the walls and her thighs shook as she came. Her spasms continued until she couldn't take anymore. She sat up and forcefully pushed his head away. "Please…wait…" She was trying to remember how to breathe correctly, let alone speak what she was trying to convey to him. She was pretty sure she was still cuming, even though his mouth had unlatched from her. Her core was on fire and she just wanted it to die down long enough for him to successfully get inside of her.

Ever the mind reader, Elliot used his hands to rub gentle circles on her outer thighs and used his mouth to place kisses on her inner. Once her moans died down and her thighs stopped shaking, he placed each of her thighs back down. As he stood, his foot moved the chair backwards.

She wasted absolutely no time latching her lips onto his. The taste of herself on him, once again sent another gush down south. His hands landed on her hips to help her readjust herself on the counter and hers dropped down to his pants to push them and his briefs down. Without removing his lips from their feverish kiss, he kicked his pants the rest of the way off. His lips left hers long enough for him to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too."

His hand guided his dick through her fluids once before falling at her entrance. With their hands at each other's hips, he pushed into her. Her being so tight and him being so large, made the beginning start off slow. Neither of them minded though, they spent that time kissing each other wherever they could slowly. While she was kissing his neck, she realized that all three times she had made love were all about her. She made a mental note that the next time would be all about him.

Once his pubic bone connected to hers, she couldn't help but moan, "It's so good."

He had responded with, "I know. You feel incredible Liv."

His hips connected to hers at an agonizing slow pace until she whispered, "Faster." He didn't waste anytime thrusting his hips faster and harder. The way that they were positioned, allowed both of them the perfect view of their intimacy. They both watched in amazement as his dick slid in and out, glistening in her juices. It had to have been the most erotic thing she had seen. "Fuck El."

He groaned in response. The moans falling out of her lips were continuous. When he pivoted his thrusts slightly upwards, a sound that she didn't even know she could make escaped her lips. He kept that angle consistent, causing the same sound to fall out of her lips over and over again.

Something different was happening to her. She could feel it and it wasn't just the fact that she was about to have the hardest orgasm of her life. The building pressure down below, made her eyes roll back and her grip on his shoulders to tighten. She realized what was about to happen about a second before it did. She tried to clamp her legs together and halt his movements but the words that fell from his lips, "Come on Liv, don't fight it baby," made all her attempts to stop it disappear. "What the fuck…" she managed to get out before the pressure released and a stream of liquid shot out of her into his stomach.

The scream that accompanied it was one that he knew he would not have been able to capture with anything. He pushed through her contractions, although it was almost impossible for him to. Each time he pushed, more liquid shot out of her. It ran down his lower stomach, over his dick that was still moving inside of her, down his balls and onto the ground. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen and the most incredible thing to watch. "Fuck Liv, keep cuming."

The waves were continuous in her and the liquid didn't seem to have an end. She had heard of that specific thing happening to some women but it never happened to her. She let herself get lost in the sensations, not worrying about the very obvious mess she was making. She wasn't sure how long her spasms continued when she heard, "Shit, I'm gonna cum." The only thing she could do was nod and hold on to him.

He felt it first in his lower back and then move through his balls. He tried to hold back as long as he possibly could to draw hers out but he was a man and he could only do so much. He came with a loud groan and a drawn out version of "Olivia." As his thrusts slowed, so did her spasms.

They stayed connected. Kissing each other sensually and trying to catch their breaths. At his age, his refractory period was a little longer than it once was, so despite the perfection surrounding him he became soft inside her. She was the first to break the silence, "I made a mess."

"An incredible mess. God Olivia, you're amazing."

She laughed lightly and buried her forehead into his neck, "I've never done that before."

"I bet there's going to be a lot of firsts between us." He said against her temple.

She nodded, "First time I've been positive that I'm in love."

With tears brimming his eyes, he smiled at her and kissed her, "I'm in love with you too Olivia."

She smiled back at him.

"Can you stand?" He asked as he slowly pulled out of her.

"I think so."

"Okay." He guided her off the counter with his hands on her hips. When her feet landed in the puddle on the floor she groaned in embarrassment. "You go start a bath for us and I'll clean up." She looked at him like he was playing with her, "Go Liv."

She reluctantly nodded and kissed him gently, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. In all actuality, I am the one who caused it." He gave her that cocky grin that she couldn't decide if she loved or not.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. As she turned towards the bathroom, his hand swung out to smack her ass. "Oww!" She said playfully without turning around.


	16. Chapter 16

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! AND AS ALWAYS, HAPPY READING! **

Elliot was quick to soak up the fluid with towels. He went around quickly, putting the chair back in the closet and collecting all of their clothes to start a load of laundry. Although he never wanted to disinfect the area, he found a bottle of disinfectant under the sink and sprayed the floor and counter thoroughly. Once he started the clothes, he walked towards the bathroom door to meet Olivia.

When he entered the bathroom he was met with the steam from the bathtub, the scent of vanilla and the sight of Olivia with her hair pulled up, looking in the mirror at the marks he left behind on her breasts. Her eyes met his through the glass and smiled at him, "These are going to take forever to go away."

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and placed an open mouth kiss to her shoulder, "Sorry."

She laughed, "No you're not."

He shrugged playfully, "Okay, I'm not." Her elbow came back to connect to his torso lightly, eliciting a laugh from both of them. "Come on, let's get in the tub."

She nodded her head and allowed him to guide her by the hips to the tub. His hand held onto hers as she stepped in. He waited until she sat down to step in behind her and sit down also. Her body scooted between his open legs, so that she could rest her upper body against his chest. When his hands fell on her stomach, she placed hers on top of his. They relaxed in each other's arms for a few minutes in silence.

"Tell me something." He said.

Her hands wrapped around his to intertwine their fingers, "Like what?"

"Something I don't know."

She took a second to think. There were a lot of things he didn't know. Stories about her childhood that she never told him, things that happened at work after he left, exes he didn't know about. She sighed out loud, she didn't even want to get into the discussion about exes. But she knew they were going to have to come up eventually, especially Brian and Tucker… oh god he was going to flip. "Um… when you left, before Lewis, I… um… reconnected with Cassidy."

She felt rather than heard his sharp intake of breath. When they were partners, he had always been protective of her. Always questioned her dates like they were perps. She could only imagine how protective he was of her now.

He responded with, "Mhm." As a way to signify to her to keep going.

"I guess it was after Lewis as well. We were dating for a little before Lewis happened, then dated for a while after. We got this apartment together."

"It was that serious?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "He was familiar and after Lewis, I just didn't want to be alone anymore. I did love him. Not like I love you, but I did."

He nodded, "What happened?"

"Besides the obvious reasons?"

"What obvious reasons are those?"

"That he was the same old Cassidy we knew back in the day and that we never saw each other. Which I think is partially the reason we stayed as long as we did."

"And the less obvious reasons?"

The breath that escaped her lips, made him tense slightly. "At the end of our relationship, I thought I was pregnant."

"Mhm."

"Obviously I wasn't. And he made it very clear that he was extremely excited about that fact. We didn't last long after that."

"He never was a family man Liv."

She nodded and tightened her fingers around his. He tightened his around hers as well.

"Any other boyfriends I should know about?" The silent nod he saw made him more nervous than the breath she took a second ago. "Please don't tell me you slept with Fin."

At that moment she couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or punch him, "Eww! No! Fin is like a brother to me."

"Okay, that's a relief."

"It's worse than Fin."

He chuckled and placed a kiss to the back of her head, "I really don't think anyone can be worse than Fin."

She took one more deep inhale. On her exhale she said, "Even Ed Tucker?"

Okay, he had to give that one to her. Tucker was definitely worse than Fin. So worse, that his first reaction was to disentangle his hands from hers. However, he only released them for a second before gently grabbing them once more. "Well, that may be a little worse. You really slept with Tucker?"

"He's actually not that bad of a guy once you get to know him outside of work."

"But he's still Tucker."

"Well, it didn't work out anyway."

"Obviously." His tone was a little more rough than he meant for it to be.

His curt tone caused her to turn her head to look at him, "You might as well just say what you have to say now, just be mindful that I may punch you depending on what comes out of your mouth."

He took a breath. It wasn't that he was angry at her, he was angry at himself. If he had stayed, a round with Tucker and a second round with Cassidy would have never happened. He shook his head. He would still kick Tucker's ass any time of day, but that wasn't because he had been with Olivia. That was just because he really didn't like all the hell he had put them through. "I have never liked Tucker."

"I know."

When he looked in her eyes, he couldn't help but smile. It didn't matter who she had been with, it didn't make him think anything less of her. "Doesn't make me love you any less." When she raised her eyebrow slightly at him, he added, "Does make me hate Tucker and Cassidy a little bit more though."

She laughed, "I was about to ask where the old Elliot Stabler went, but I think I found a little of you."

He chuckled, "He's still there somewhere."

"As long as you don't go kicking people's asses, I think I can handle a little of the old you."

"Good to know." He leaned his head forehead so that he could capture her lips in their odd angle.

Once their lips released, she said, "Now you tell me something."

"Okay." He leaned them forward slightly, so that he could grab the loofah and body wash that she had placed on the side of the tub. With his hands still in front of her, he squeezed a generous amount of soap on the loofah and quickly lathered it up. He used both his hands to began washing her upper chest. Once he felt her relax against him, he continued speaking. "While I was undercover, I met this young girl. She was about Eli's age at the time. Her father was a regular buyer. My job was to guard the door, so I always knew everyone who came in and out. Well anyways, one day he shows up with his kid and I swear this girl looked at me like she knew I was different. Like she knew I was a good guy. That first and only time I saw her, she stayed outside the door with me. The only thing she said in those ten minutes we were standing together was 'Sometimes we do things that people will never understand but it doesn't make those things any less necessary.' I was going to ask her what she meant but her father came out before I could. The next week, I saw her on the news. She had murdered her father in his sleep. The only thing she would say to anyone was…"

"Sometimes we do things that people will never understand but it doesn't make those things any less necessary." Olivia whispered.

"Exactly. It still bothers me to this day because I'll never know why she chose that moment to say that to me. I don't know if she was just practicing or if she was trying to tell me something."

Her breath hitched slightly when his washing hands made contact with her breasts, "Maybe she just saw you as a good person El. Maybe she knew you were doing something that no one else would understand."

"But how would she know that? I didn't say anything to her."

"Maybe your eyes. They've always had their own way of portraying things."

"Hmm. Did they ever portray to you how much I cared about you back then?"

"Sometimes I thought they did but I always thought I was lying to myself. Kind of hard to believe when you were still with your wife."

She felt his nod against the back of her head as his hands slowly continued their journey downwards. When they reached the hanger scar, he dragged his fingers along it slowly. "Well I did, I do. I've always loved you Olivia. I'm sorry I was such an idiot."

Her eyes brimmed with tears, "Don't do that Elliot."

"Don't do what?"

"You, we, cant beat ourselves up about the what ifs. We have now."

"And we have the future." He added.

She nodded, "Those two things are enough."

His lips laid a gentle kiss on her neck, "You're so beautiful." He allowed his hands to drift lower into the water, so that his finger tips could lightly drag over her core. Her hands flew up to grab hold of each of his wrists. Not hard enough to stop his movements, just hard enough to hold on. "I love you so much." He whispered as his fingers applied more pressure on her bundle of nerves.

"Mmm El…" As much as she enjoyed the feeling of his fingers on and in her, she remembered how she wanted the next time to be about him. "Take me to bed Elliot."

"Will do baby." His hands held onto her hips as they stood and stepped out of the tub.

She groaned lightly when her feet hit the bathroom tile, "Don't call me baby."

His hands grabbed a towel to wrap around her shoulders, "Don't call you baby because you don't like it or because you like it to much?"

She snorted, "I don't really know the answer to that right now, so just don't do it until I figure it out."

He laughed, "Why don't I just call you baby until you figure it out?"

She groaned once more. She never was one that liked pet names in relationships. However, the truth was she did like it coming out of Elliot's mouth and she just wasn't ready to admit that to him or herself yet. "Whatever." She's whispered.

"Okay baby, now I think someone had specific requests for a bed." After he wrapped a towel around his waist, his hands went back to her hips to guide her out of the bathroom.

Yes, the same old stubborn jackass Stabler was still in there. "I'm going to kick your ass Stabler." She said as he turned her body towards the direction of her bedroom door.

"If you ever have to do that, please do it naked."

She laughed out loud. They stopped walking when they reached the foot of her bed. She didn't waste any time turning around in his arms and placing her hands behind his neck. When their lips connected, he attempted to lay her back on the bed. She shook her head against his lips, "It's my turn." She said with her lips still semi connected to his.

"You're turn?"

"Yes, my turn. You got yours, now I get mine."

His grin widened in response, "I think that's fair."

"Good." She pivoted their bodies around so that he was closest to the bed and used both her hands to push him down by his shoulders.

He fell back with a "hmmph" and a chuckle. He watched as she dropped her towel from her body and stepped closer to him. His hands went out to grab her thighs as she lifted each one on either side of his lap. When she gave him another gentle shove, he strengthened his grasp on her legs to move them backwards enough so he could lay flat on his back with his legs flat on the bed behind her. The view that was above him was one that had his heart beating rapidly. Olivia had her legs on either side of his body, with her ass resting just above his towel covered erection.

She took her time moving her hands along the ridges of his body. He still had the most perfect six pack with well defined pecs. His arms were larger than she ever remembered them being and his broad shoulders made her pretty confident that he could throw her over one of them without any hesitation. When her hands made contact with his neck, she said, "You're beautiful Elliot." That was the only word that was appropriate for him. Yes, he was beyond handsome but beautiful was more accurate.

His smile spread across his lips, "Not as beautiful as you."

Although she tried to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks, the redness showed anyways. She leaned down and moaned quietly when her rock hard nipples made contact with his chest hair. Their lips connected in a slow kiss. His hands moved from her thighs to her back to hold her down on top of him. She held onto his face for leverage as she moved her head to deepen their connection. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours, until she reluctantly pulled away to drag her lips along the stubble of his jaw. His jaw was a feature on him that had always intrigued her. The way it would tense up when he was angry and the way it would relax when he was happy, made their partners years be full of her staring at it. Her lips moved along it slowly. The growl that escaped his lips when her mouth closed around his earlobe almost had her abandoning her mission of discovering him slowly. Her lips dragged down the column of his throat, stopping at the places that made a slight noise escape his lips to nip and suck lightly. Every time her teeth made contact with his sensitive skin, his hands would grip onto her back.

When her lips made contact with his collarbone, she lifted her lower half high enough off of him to bypass his erection as she moved her body lower down his body. As her tongue darted out to make contact with his nipple, she moved her eyes up to his face. His eyes were watching her until her lips closed around his pink nub. With the new sensation, he couldn't keep his eyes open and they slipped closed under her gaze. The groan that he released, went straight to her core and she responded with small moan of her own. Once she was done exploring both his pecs thoroughly, her tongue began a trail along the muscles of his chest. She discovered each individual ridge completely.

As she moved down his body, his breathing became deeper and his heartbeat quickened. His hands moved with her body, so when her lips made contact with the towel that was still hung low on his waist, his hands rested on her shoulders. She made eye contact with him as her hands came up to open the towel, allowing his glorious cock to spring free in front of her.

The way she was looking at his dick, made him know exactly what she was about to do. He had to remind himself to not embarrass himself on the spot. Olivia Benson sucking him off was one of the biggest fantasies he had ever had. Even when they were partners, although he was not proud of it, he used the image of her going down on him multiple times to get himself off. Now that it was actually about to happen, he had to control himself.

She took her time drinking in every vein and ridge of him. He really was spectacular. She guessed that he was probably about nine inches long and maybe four inches in girth. Looking at it as close as she was, had her questioning how he actually fit comfortably inside of her. She made eye contact with him once more before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his tip. She watched as his eyes slipped closed again and his lips parted to take a deep breath. Without taking him in her mouth yet, she dragged her lips from his base to his tip slowly. She continued that process with her tongue, licking around him like a lollipop before she finally wrapped her mouth fully around him.

His hands flew to her hair. He didn't want to disrespect her in any way, so instead of grabbing on, he weaved his fingers through her locks gently. He knew that if he looked at her, he would explode quicker. So, he kept his eyes closed until he felt her tongue relax, her throat swallow and her mouth hit the base of his pubic bone. His eyes shot open in tune with the loud groan that escaped his lips. He looked down in perfect timing of her mouth sliding back up. She lifted her eyes once more to connect with his as she dropped her mouth back down to repeat the process of her tongue relaxing and her throat swallowing. Never, in his 53 years of living had he had a woman ever take him so fully in their mouth. She was literally swallowing him whole, without even a single tear in her eye. He could see with each downward motion, her throat expand slightly to accommodate him. "Jesus Olivia."

She could tell by the way that his hands were shaking in her hair and his legs muscles were twitching, that he was holding himself back. She found it incredibly sweet, that even though she had demonstrated to him that she could take him all, he was still allowing her to control the pace. However, she didn't want to control the pace. She wanted him to. Her right hand left it's spot on his thigh, to lift up and still his shaking hands on her head. She pushed his hand down as she descended down his length once more and pulled it up as she lifted. That process was repeated until she felt his palm close and his hand began moving on their own accord. Once it had, her hand returned to its designated spot on his thigh.

His hands guided her head slowly, lifting her halfway up before lowering her all the way back down. Once she learned the rhythm and depth her wanted, his hand loosened on her head and his hips began meeting her movements. He could feel her increase her swallowing to keep up with the movement of his hips. She never once faltered.

She felt the twitch of his dick before he even announced himself, "Shit Liv. You have to stop." He attempted to pull her head off of him but she was quick to shake her head no and continue her ministrations. The shake of her head was enough reinforcement for him to close his eyes and let the sensations win. "God, I'm gonna cum Liv." He felt the nod of her head before he exploded. He stilled the movement of his hips when his cock twitched and shot four times in her mouth. She swallowed every drop he had to give her.

She released him with an audible pop when he coaxed her head back towards his face. Before their lips reconnected he whispered, "You're amazing." He internally cursed his body for being the age it was because all his mind wanted to do was take her again. However, down below needed an obvious break before that could happen. "Just give me a minute." He said against her lips.

She shook her head, "Let's take a little nap."

"But, you…"

She kissed him gently before rolling off of him and landing on her side, "I'm thankful that you're the pleaser El, but I'm still on a high from my last one. If you find it absolutely necessary, you can make it up to me when we wake up."

They twisted a bit to get themselves covered in her blankets. On their sides facing each other, he leaned in to kiss her once more. "I find it one hundred percent necessary."

"Okay."

His arm wrapped around her waist, "I love you baby."

She laughed, "I love you too honey."


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia woke up to Elliot fondling one of her breasts and his lips connected to her shoulder. "Ellll…"

"You've been sleeping for a little over two hours Liv." He whispered against her sensitive skin.

"Two hours?" Her eyes opened slightly to look at the clock beside her. It read 3:00pm. "Goodness. The kids…" she paused when his thumb made contact with her nipple.

"They'll be back around five. They all expect dinner." His lips continued their exploration of her neck. When they made contact with her ear lobe, her hips instinctively moved back against him, causing his election to slip in between her thighs.

She let out a light yelp and giggle at the contact, "I'm starting to think you're insatiable El."

"Well after that incredible blowjob, could you blame me?"

She shook her head in the negative as he used his hand to lift her thigh high enough for his erection to hit her already wet entrance. "I still find it absolutely necessary…" he whispered before pushing inside of her.

"Ellliooottt." She moaned.

"God, the way you moan my name Olivia." It could very well be the death of him. His left hand snaked around her waist to hold her back flush against his front, while her left hand reached behind her to hold his head to her shoulder. She kept her left leg propped slightly against him to allow him the room to move his hips. His lips connected to each piece of skin they could reach as he moved relentlessly against her. When his hand snaked down to begin rubbing circles on her sensitive bud, she let out a loud moan.

"That feels amazing El… please don't stop." Her right hand settled on the wrist of his hand that was rubbing her. It didn't take long for her to feel the pleasurable burn low in her stomach.

"I can feel how close you are Liv."

She almost replied with a sarcastic comment about how she knew how close she was also but it came out a long groan instead when he pushed his fingers hard against her clit. Her muscles clamped down and she moaned out some version of his name. His hips and fingers kept up their pace through her spasms and he stilled when his own release took over. Her breath was heavy when she turned her head towards him and said, "I love you."

He smiled and connected their lips in a kiss, "I love you Olivia, more than you'll ever know."

She kissed him once more, "Did you say the kids are expecting dinner?"

He nodded, "All four of them are."

She groaned and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She turned slightly to look at him, "Shower then dinner?" The grin that grew across his face made her eyes roll, "Insatiable Elliot."

"You know that's not an accurate definition for me because trust me Liv, I am one hundred percent satisfied after we make love."

"Good to know. So you're just a horn dog then?"

"With you? Yes."

"Hmmm." She stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

His groan had her turning her body to look at him, "It should be illegal for you to be so breathtakingly beautiful."

She couldn't help the blush or the laugh that escaped her, "I think the same thing about you El. Now come on, if you're planning on getting lucky in the shower you better hurry before the kids get here."

He never jumped that quickly out of bed before in his life.

The kids knocked on the door just as Elliot was placing pork chops on plates and Olivia was mixing a salad in a bowl. They had enjoyed a hot shower that had ended with Olivia thrown up against the shower wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. She had worried that he was going to drop her during the whole ordeal but his hands never faltered from their grip on her ass and that alone made her fall in love with him even more.

When Olivia opened the door, she was met with all four of them laughing hysterically at something. "What's so funny?" She asked them as they all shuffled through the door.

That question alone made them laugh even harder. She glanced at Elliot who had a smile on his face as he watched the comical session unfold in front of them. "Don't look at me, I have no idea."

Kathleen was the one who finally got enough control over herself. She wiped at the tears that had fallen out of her eyes and took a deep breath. As she spoke, she had to keep herself from bursting into tears again, "Eli fell… coming up… coming up the stairs…"

Elliot crossed his arms in front of him, "And that's funny how? You could have hurt yourself."

The boys were still laughing uncontrollably on the couch and Eli waved his hand in the air, "Wait dad… there's more. Kathleen tell him… tell him the rest."

At this point, Kathleen had finally evened out her breathing, "So, he falls and as we're about to help him up, he lets one loose. Because, you know, he's gross. And this guy and his kid are coming down the stairs right when he farts and…" She had to pause to take a deep breath once more, "No kidding dad and Liv, this man's kid farts louder than Eli did and then the guy farts louder than the kid, and without even stopping or turning back to look at us he says, 'We win.'" The ending caused all of them to laugh again.

Olivia couldn't help the roll of her eyes of the light laugh that escaped her lips, "You guys are gross."

Noah laughed, "It was funny mom."

"Farting is not funny, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Noah put his index finger to his chin as if he was thinking, "Probably an endless amount? Because, I think it's funny."

Just as Elliot couldn't control his laugh, Olivia couldn't control her smile.

"It wasn't the farting that was funny though Olivia. It was the way the man was so casual about it. Like it was just normal to have a farting competition on the stairs or something." Eli explained.

"He didn't comment or anything?" Olivia asked as she made her way to the kitchen to once again assist with dinner.

"Mom, we're telling you guys. He didn't even acknowledge that it happened and the way he said 'We win', had like no emotion in it whatsoever."

Elliot chuckled, "I bet it would have been funnier if we were there."

"Or if you weren't lame." Eli said.

Olivia was about to laugh along with Kathleen, until she saw the look on Elliot's face. "Keep it up Eli, I'll push that cellphone talk back another month."

"Wait… no. I was kidding! Sorry dad."

"That's what I thought. Go wash your hands for dinner." When he saw that only Eli got up, he added, "All of you please."

When they all moved to the bathroom, Elliot looked at Olivia. She tried to hold back her laughter but it slipped slightly, "Just wait until Noah calls you lame and I laugh at it."

"I'm sorry but it was a little funny." He glared at her playfully and she laughed again, "Don't worry, I didn't really find it funny either. So, we're both a little lame."

"I guess we can be lame together."

"Exactly." She said. She gave him a kiss on his cheek before grabbing a plate and handing it to Noah as he stepped beside her.

"Thanks mom, thanks Elliot."

"You're welcome." They both said simultaneously.

Dinner went well. Eli and Noah spent most of the time talking about what they had done with Kathleen, including lunch, the park and the batting cages. Olivia and Elliot switched off holding Hailey as they ate, so Kathleen could catch a break.

As Elliot and Kathleen watched Olivia bounce Hailey on her knees on the couch, Kathleen asked, "Did you guys have a good time?"

"We did. Thank you."

"Anytime dad." She paused when Olivia lifted Hailey in the air, causing the little girl to laugh. "Eli told me about wanting to be with you full time."

Elliot nodded his head, "I have to talk to your mom."

"Think she'll go for it?"

"I'm hoping. I don't really think I'm going to go back to work, so I'll have more time with him. And it'll be easier for him. I've always felt guilty that he's had to move and back forth throughout these last two years."

"You guys did the best you could dad, he doesn't hold anything against you." When his eyes shifted to the ground, she reached for his hand, "None of us do. You have to believe that."

His hand gave hers a gentle squeeze, "Thanks honey."

Since Olivia had to be up early the next morning for work and school was fixing to start for the kids again the next Monday, she called an early bedtime for everyone. Kathleen and an overly exhausted Hailey were quick to leave, while Elliot, Eli and Noah all took turns giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She huffed at them slightly, "What do you all want?"

"A sleepover!" Noah said.

"Noah…"

"Mom, we'll just sleep, promise. Eli and I can sleep in my room and Elliot can sleep on the couch."

"Or with you…" Eli said.

Olivia's eyes grew wide, they hadn't explained their relationship to the younger kids yet. Although, with their over amount of affection towards each other they most likely figured it out. She was about to speak when Noah said, "Yeah! He can sleep with you on your bed mom. It's more comfortable anyways."

"You know he is right about the comfortable thing." Elliot said with a smile on his face.

She glared at him and said, "Fine but just to sleep." She added an over emphasis on the word sleep.

Elliot groaned lightly, while the boys ran to give her a hug. "Thanks mom!" "Thanks Olivia!"

"You're welcome. Now go get ready for bed. Show Eli where the extra toothbrushes are."

"Okay mom." Noah said as he led the older boy into the bathroom.

When she looked back at Elliot he was grinning ear to ear. "You know, you are not helpful."

"What? They're the ones who suggested I sleep in your bed, not me. I was reinstating their point."

"Well let me reinstate my point that we are only sleeping Elliot."

He stepped closer to her, so that their chests were almost touching, "You think I can't keep my hands to myself? Because, as I recall, three out of the four times we have been intimate, you have been the initiator." He was right. In the shower she had been the one to reach down and begin stroking him to get him at full attention. "So, I think you should be reinstating that to yourself babe, not me."

The breath she huffed out made him chuckle, "You're an ass."

"And you love me for it."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck, "Remember that thing I said in the tub where as long as you didn't go kicking anyone's ass, I could handle a little bit of the old you?"

His hands went to her hips, "Yes?"

"I take it back." They both laughed.

He lowered his head so that their lips were almost touching, "No take backs."

Her smile was captured in the sweet kiss he laid on her lips. "Ewwww! Get a room." Eli said.

Olivia pulled her lips from Elliot's quickly and look in the direction of the bathroom. Both Eli and Noah were standing in the small hallway with a smile on their face. "So mom? Elliot and you are boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Is that okay with you?" She asked him as her hands fell from around Elliiot's neck.

Noah nodded enthusiastically, "It's more than okay!"

Elliot laughed, "I'm glad because I love your mother very much."

Eli sighed heavily, "Again dad, get a room."

"Don't worry son, I love you very much also." Elliot said pulling Eli for a hug.

Eli groaned but couldn't help the smile that crept along his lips, "Goodness dad. Okay! Okay! Love you too." When Elliot released him from the hug, Eli turned towards Olivia, "Good to know I won't have to deal with that weirdness alone anymore."

Olivia laughed loudly and covered her mouth quickly when Elliot turned to look at her. Once her laughter subsided, he turned towards Noah. "And I love you very much too Noah."

She was hardly able to keep her gasp of surprise at bay. No one, other than herself had told Noah that they loved him. Although, she knew and he knew that a lot of other people did. People just didn't know how to come out and tell a child that they loved them without thinking that they were some kind of creep. And for Elliot to do it so easily, without any hesitation, made her eyes fill with tears. She blinked rapidly a few times to keep them from falling but a couple escaped when she heard, "I love you too Elliot", come from Noah's mouth. She let her mind glimpse slightly into the future. Would Noah ask to call Elliot dad? Would Elliot let him? Would Elliot want to adopt him if he did? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Noah say, "Love you mom. Goodnight."

"I love you too baby. Sleep well."

"Night Olivia."

"Goodnight Eli." She was taken aback by the hug that Eli gave her but she accepted it with open arms. "Just a little 411, he's sort of a bed hog."

He released her from the hug quickly and ran towards Noah's bedroom, "Hey Noah, I'm gonna sleep on the floor."

Both adults laughed.

When Elliot entered Olivia's bedroom door, Olivia was already laying in bed with the covers pulled up to her waist. As he helped get the boys situated in Noah's room, she had gotten ready for bed. After everything was set up, he had taken over the bathroom to do his own nighttime routine.

She watched him as he left the door cracked open and made his way over to the opposite side of the bed. Her breath hitched when he removed his shirt and she almost groaned out loud when his jeans were quick to follow, leaving him in his boxer briefs. "If this is going to become a regular thing, you're going to need to leave some clothes here."

He laughed as he climbed into bed and turned on his side to face her. His hand came up to prop his chin up, "If you're talking about me sleeping in my boxers, I always sleep in my boxers Liv."

She kept herself on her back as she spoke,"Well on nights where only sleep is involved, you are not allowed to."

He chuckled, "I'm not allowed to?"

"Yes. When you're in just your boxers it's like me being in just my panties."

He lifted the blanket up to see that she had put on a black tank top and a pair of black leggings to sleep in, "I wouldn't complain if you would like to level our playing ground." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Once again, you're an ass."

He chuckled, "Okay, fine. I'll leave some basketball shorts over here." She nodded her head in agreement. There was a moment of silence before he said, "Come on Liv."

"Come on what?"

"Are you gonna let me hold you?"

She smiled and nodded her head once more. When she turned her body to face him, he quickly rolled on his back and stretched his right arm out. Her body scooted towards him, until her head was on his chest on his arm was wrapped securely around him. The content sigh that escaped her lips, had her a little surprised, "This feels so nice." Never had she enjoyed being held before.

He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead, "Yes, it does."

"I never enjoyed it before."

"Another first."

She could feel his smile against her forehead, "Another first." She tilted her head up to kiss him gently.

"I know, you said just sleep."

"Elliot…"

He chuckled, "It's not sex. I just want to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"Eli asked me if he could stay with me full time."

She tilted her head up and back a little more to make eye contact with him, "Like he doesn't want to see Kathy at all?"

"He wants to see her during holidays but he doesn't want to have to switch schools anymore. Plus Kathy is working as a nurse now and she has a new husband who has a child around Noah's age. From what I've heard from both him and Kathy, him and the boy don't get along very well. I guess he just doesn't feel like he fits in over there anymore."

"But him and Noah…"

"I know, they're like brothers already." She nodded her head, "I don't know babe, I've never met the child but Eli just tells me he's off acting."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Off acting? Has he ever elaborated on that?"

"Are you going Lieutenant mode on me Liv?"

She shrugged her shoulders. In her experience, a child that was 'off acting' was a child that had or was suffering some sort of abuse, "I guess a little."

"What you're thinking was my first thought process, but I've met Jack and trust me he doesn't pull up any red flags. Plus, Kathy and I may not have had the best of marriage but I know she learned some stuff from my cop days. I'm pretty sure she would notice something like that."

She nodded, "Would be helpful if you could meet him."

"I've been trying to because Eli keeps telling me the same thing. No luck yet. It'll happen eventually. I'm hoping it's just Eli being Eli."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled at him, "Have you talked to Kathy about Eli wanting to stay with you?"

"I'm going to tomorrow. I'm hoping since I've kept my head on straight, she'll go for it."

She knew Elliot deserved to raise Eli on his own. He had been away so much during his other four children's lives, that being away from Eli's as much as he had was probably something that ate at him everyday. "I hope so too."

He leaned his head down once more to capture her lips. This kiss was slow and sensual, one that neither wanted to pull away from. However, it was either pull away or keep going and Olivia had set the rules that keep going was not an option that night. He pulled away slowly, by pecking her lips a few times. "You know, if he does end up coming to stay with me fulltime and these sleepovers keep happening, we are eventually going to have sex with both of them in the house."

"Eventually Elliot, not now. Goodnight."

He kissed her forehead once more, "I love you."

In a state of drowsiness, she whispered, "I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry this one is so short! But I promise you, the next chapter will be longer. I am leaving for vacation in two days and I am praying that our cabin gets enough signal for me to post chapters for you. If it doesn't, don't worry! I'm not abandoning this story, it just may take me two weeks to upload. Thank you all for your continuation of support and as always, HAPPY READING!**

Elliot was holding the phone out in front of them to capture a picture of their lips locking. The view behind them was beautiful. The top of the Eiffel Tower providing the perfect view of Paris. Noah and Eli had wondered a few feet off to take photos of the lit up scenery down below.

When their lips released, Olivia gave him the biggest smile. "You're breathtaking Mrs. Stabler." Elliot explained as he reached his hand to clasp her left one. Her hand raised to his lips, where he placed a gentle kiss on her newly ringed ring finger.

"Thank you Mr. Stabler."

As their lips leaned in to touch once more, there was a loud noise around them. She couldn't quite make out what the noise was but all she could see was Elliot growing farther away from her. She attempted to reach out to grab him but the noise seemed to draw him farther away.

Olivia's eyes opened with a loud groan when the noise grew louder. She was met with her phone screaming at her from her nightstand and the solid frame of Elliot Stabler completely underneath her. Sometime along the night, she maneuvered her way deeper in his embrace and had shifted her whole body pretty much on top of him. Her head was on the opposite side of his chest, her right arm was wrapped securely around his side and her right leg was swung along his waist. His right arm was positioned around her with his hand placed on her ass. She groaned once more and attempted to bury her face more into the ridges of his body. When her alarm got the next stage louder, he groaned as well.

"Liv, turn your alarm off." He added a little shake to her body with his arm.

She shook her head and held tighter to him, "No… good dream."

The chuckle that escaped him caused her body to shake again, "Come on babe, you have to get ready for work."

She moaned once more and twisted her body enough to grab her phone. She quickly turned the cursed sound off, threw her phone back on her nightstand and fell back onto his chest.

He laid a kiss on the top of her head, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Paris." She definitely was skipping over the Mrs. Stabler part. "The boys, you and I were in the Eiffel Tower."

"Sounds like a pleasant dream."

"You have no idea." She whispered. Being married to Elliot was something she hadn't put much thought into. They had barely moved into the new stage of their relationship and she was already dreaming of not only being married to him, but also taking his last name. She never wanted any last name other than her own, even when she had thought of marriage. However, the sound of Mrs. Stabler sounded amazing to her. The thought of being Mrs. Stabler, brought up a whole new wave of possibilities to her. "You told Noah you loved him last night."

"I did."

"And he said it back to you."

"He did." He laid another kiss on her head, "I love him like my own already Liv. I love you both so much."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "And we love you." The one tear that escaped her eye he was quick to wipe away. Their lips connected and both tongues darted out to taste each other. She moaned into his mouth when both his hands settled on her ass to pull her body even more flush against him. The boxers he was wearing did nothing to hide his arousal. "We don't have time." She said as their lips disconnected briefly.

"Yes we do." He reconnected their lips, held onto her ass and flipped them over, so that she was on her back and he was settled between her legs.

"The door…" she whispered as his mouth descended to connect to her collarbone. There was no point in fighting him, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She didn't know how she went from not wanting sex, to wanting it all the time. She felt as though her sex drive was higher than it had ever been before, even in her thirties. Which was odd, because menopause was supposed to slow down a woman's drive, not speed it up.

He nodded, "Don't move."

She watched him as he jumped up quickly to shut and lock the door. Before he settled himself between her legs again, he dropped his boxers. Once he was on top of her once more, he wasted no time connecting his lips to hers and removing her clothing. Her hands held onto his head as his lips explored her neck and breasts briefly. Their lips locked to capture each other's moans when he pushed into her. Since they didn't have much time, he drew both her knees to settle on his sides to allow him deeper and faster penetration. The way he was moving inside her, made her attempt at being quiet extremely difficult. As she neared her release, she said, "I want you to cum with me." He smiled, dropped down to his elbows, latched his lips onto hers and allowed himself to cum when he felt the first contraction within her depths. Her hips moved to their own accord to help draw out both of their orgasms and she milked him for every drop he had to give her.

Once their breathing evened out, he placed one last kiss on her lips, "You get ready, I'll make you breakfast."

She nodded against his lips and watched him as he pulled his boxers and jeans on. Once he was out the door, she reluctantly got up.

She was sitting in her office typing an email to the chief of captains when there was a light knock on the door. She had yet to have time to sit down her group of detectives and explain to them all that Elliot Stabler had reentered her life. Her hands went up to push her glasses off her face as she said, "Come in."

"Hey." Fin said as he entered her office and took a seat across from her.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Hey?" When he didn't say anything back to her and started twiddling his thumbs awkwardly, she laughed lightly, "What is it Fin?"

He seemed to contemplate the question for a second before taking a deep breath, "Look, I know you said you'd tell me when you were ready but it's been like three or four months already Liv and I still don't know who you're seeing. It's driving me a little insane."

She took a deep breath, closed her laptop and placed her glasses on her desk. "Who said I'm seeing anyone Fin?"

"If that hickey on your collarbone isn't enough evidence, I don't know what is."

Her eyes grew wide. When she looked in the mirror that morning, she had noted that the hickey was visible but not to the point that anyone would notice unless they were staring at her. She had scolded Elliot briefly and had him help her pick out a shirt that concealed it. She thought they had done a good job. Her fingers went up to touch the mark lightly and she took another deep breath. She figured then that Fin should be the first one to know anyways, "Okay. Listen Fin, I don't want you…" Just then, the ringing of her office phone cut in. She groaned and answered it. "Lieutenant Benson… yeah we'll be right there." She looked up at Fin apologetically, "We have a man exposing himself in Central Park."

He nodded, "Want Rollins and I to go?"

"I'll go with you. I want to get out of here for a few and we need to talk."

"Okay Liv."

Fin was quick to jump into the driver's seat, as she jumped into the passengers. He gave her a look of expectation and she rolled her eyes lightly, "Let's just get this creep Fin, then we'll have lunch and talk."

He nodded his head in agreement and put the car in drive.

When they arrived at Central Park shortly after, they both scoped out the calling in officer and the perp. As they approached, Olivia realized quickly that although the perp was sitting on the ground in front of the officer, he was not handcuffed. Fin, ever her right hand man reached for his cuffs right away. However, as soon as the perp made eye contact with Olivia, he got up and ran.

The officer was quick to shout, "STOP!" While Olivia and Fin were quick to shoot the cop a dirty look and chase after the suspect. When he darted down the bike path, Fin yelled back towards Olivia, "I'll go this way to try to cut him off!"

"Okay!" She continued in the direction that he was running and was able to keep her eyes on him until he turned a slight corner. As her feet turned to round the corner, a foot came out to trip her. She saw it about a second to late and tumbled forward landing on her hands. Before she could turn herself around the same foot came down hard against the right side of her back. She fell flat onto her stomach with a grunt. She was able to turn her body, only to be met with another foot her ribs. This time she not only felt but heard a rib break. Another scream tore from her lips and despite the pain in her abdomen, she kicked her left foot out to connect with the kneecap of the perp. He stumbled back and she attempted to lift herself into a sitting position. However, the fist that connected with her left cheek was hard enough to send her falling backwards once more. Once her back hit the ground, another kick came towards her. She was able to roll and block the first one but a second was quick to follow and connect. That one hurt a lot more than the last one did. She landed on her stomach once more and kicked her foot out. There was no way she was going to die right then. She finally had everything she ever wanted and she'd be damned if this was going to be the end.

Her foot connected with his face and he let out a loud grunt. As she went to bring her foot back once more, she finally heard a familiar voice yell, "Liv!"

She heard two sets of footsteps. One running away from her and one running towards her. She wasn't sure who was who or which was which. But all she could say before everything went black was, "Noah, El…"


	19. Chapter 19

Elliot was watching Noah and Eli play cards as he dialed the number to his ex wife. The first thing Eli had asked him that morning when he woke up was when he was going to talk to his mother about changing the custody agreements. Elliot had ensured him that he would make the call sometime that day.

"Hey Elliot."

"Hey Kathy. How's your day going?"

"I have today off, so it's good. Just hanging out. How's Eli?"

"He's good. Behaving himself well."

"I'm glad. He's been testy over here lately."

"So I've heard…"

"Has he talked to you about it?"

"A little bit." Elliot took a deep breath.

Kathy sighed on the other end, "What Elliot?"

"He wants to come stay with me Kath." When she didn't reply, he continued, "Permanently and he wants me to talk to you about it."

"He said permanently?"

"He says he'd like to see you on holidays."

"Holidays? Are you kidding me? Put him on the phone."

"Shouldn't you and I discuss it before you decide to go off on him?"

Kathy huffed loudly, "Go off on him? What the hell Elliot? I raised our four oldest by myself as you…"

"As I what Kathy?" He tried to control the level of his voice and the noise of the chair as he stood and made his way to Olivia's room. "As I what? As I worked my ass off to make sure there was food on the table and a roof over all your heads?"

"That line would work if that was the only thing you were doing Elliot."

To keep himself from pacing back and forth, pacing always made him more angry, he sat on the edge of the bed he had grown a little too accustomed to sharing with Olivia, "What the hell else do you think I was doing?"

"Besides falling in love with your partner?" Kathy's voice had elevated to a point of almost yelling now.

Elliot compelled himself to take a deep breath, "I don't know what you expect me to keep saying to that. Yes, I fell in love with Olivia." It was a month after he had put in his papers that he had finally admitted to Kathy that he had, in fact, fallen in love with his partner of 12 years. He had come home from the bar one day, drunk as a skunk, and had blurted it out. The next morning he had apologized to her but had told her that he did want a divorce. "I've already admitted to that and I've already apologized more than enough times. But I never flawed from my responsibilities Kath and you know that. I, we, Olivia and I never acted on our feelings for each other."

She scoffed, "Like that makes a difference. Just because it wasn't physical doesn't mean it wasn't wrong."

"I'm not saying it wasn't wrong. I can't control what my heart wanted."

"And you finally have her right? All of her? Just the way you always wanted?"

The tone in her voice was making Elliot more on edge every time her heard. "I didn't call you to discuss my relationship with Olivia. I called you to let you know that our son would like our custody agreement changed and I don't see why there should be any problem with it. He's old enough to make his own decisions and like you said, you raised our last four. Let me raise this one."

"You think it's that simple for me to just give our son to you?"

"You wouldn't be giving him to me, he still wants to see you on the holidays. This is better for him anyways, he can stay at one school without having to switch every year."

"Yeah, but you and I know there will come a point where he doesn't want to come on holidays either."

"Well we won't let that happen."

"But you're trying to let this happen? What if this was vice versa right now Elliot and he wanted to stay with me, not you? You would never allow it."

He took a deep breath, she was right about that. He would tell her that he didn't have a choice. However, he decided to bypass that fact of his. "Just think about what he wants."

Kathy sighed once more, "Let me talk to him."

Just when he was about to say okay, the sound of someone on the other line erupted in his ear. He pulled his phone back slightly to look at the screen and was met with a number he didn't know. "Give me a second, someone is on my other line."

"Seriously Elliot?"

"Just a second." He switched over the line before she could say anything else. The voice he was met with, made his heart beat faster.

"Elliot?"

"Fin?" There would be only one reason Fin would be calling his phone, especially since Olivia had already told him that she had yet to inform anyone that he was back, "What happened? Is she okay?"

"We were chasing a perp and got split up. Perp beat her pretty badly. She's in surgery but doctor says she should be fine. A punctured lung that he had to go in and repair. We got the perp though."

At the sound of beat, Elliot had forgotten his phone call with Kathy and had started towards the boys, "Eli, Noah put your shoes on. What hospital…"

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Just do it please."

"She's at Lenox Hill."

"Okay, we're on our way. Thanks for calling."

"Don't thank me. I only knew because she said your name before she blacked out, so I went through her phone for your number." With that, he hung up the phone.

Elliot was quick to throw his phone in his pocket and lead the boys out the door.

Noah, who had put his shoes on without question, looked back at him as he was locking the door, "Where are we going Elliot?"

Elliot kneeled down to get eye level with the young boy, "Mom is in the hospital." He paused when he saw the tears begin in Noah's eyes. His arms were quick to pull him into a hug, "She's going to be okay. We're just gonna go see her."

Noah nodded his head against his shoulder, "Okay."

"Okay buddy. Let's go." When he stood to guide the young boy by his shoulders, he saw the look of concern on Eli's face, "She's gonna be fine Eli."

Eli nodded and followed his dad and Noah to the elevator.

When they arrived at the hospital, all three boys were quick to get out of the car and make their way through the doors of the main entrance of the hospital. As soon as they entered, Elliot's eyes connected with Fin's. Standing next to him was a female and male detective who he suspected were detectives Rollins and Carisi.

Noah, who had been holding Elliot's hand, quickly pulled his hand free and ran to him. "UNCLE FIN!"

Fin was quick to capture the young boy in his arms, "Hey Noah."

"Is mom okay? Elliot said she's going to be okay."

Fin shot a glare towards Elliot, "Yeah. We're still waiting to hear from the doctor."

Elliot took a deep breath and turned towards Eli, "Go ahead and sit down Eli."

"Okay dad." Eli replied as he made his way to a seat.

Once Fin released Noah, the young boy walked back to Elliot, "Should I sit too Elliot?"

"Would you like to sit?"

Noah shook his head slightly in the negative and lifted his hands above his head, "Can you carry me for a little bit?"

Elliot smiled and lifted the boy into his arms. Once Noah was securely locked in his embrace, he debated with himself internally on whether or not he should approach Olivia's squad. When he glanced back up towards the small group, the three of them were glaring at him. He exhaled his breath through his mouth and made up his mind. Still holding on to Noah, he began to slowly make his way in their direction. As he drew closer, he could see the look of hatred grow on all three of their faces. He was just about to stop in front of them when they heard, "Lieutenant Benson," come from the doorway behind him.

Elliot was about to open his mouth, when Fin beat him to it, "Here." The three individuals stepped around him quickly and stood in front of him. Since he was the tallest out the three, he pivoted his body to the right so he could effectively look over Amanda's head to make eye contact with the doctor as well.

"The Lieutenant is fine." He looked at Noah, then up at Elliot.

Elliot got the hint and was quick to set Noah down, "Go with Eli for a second, okay?"

"Okay." All four adults watched him as he walked to Eli and sat on the oldest boy's lap.

Once the doctor had their attention once more, he continued, "She has sustained some injuries but they could have been much worse. Two broken ribs on her left side, three on her right side. One rib on her left punctured her lung. I was able to repair the lung to one hundred percent efficiency. While I was repairing the lung, I also noticed some internal bleeding that was coming from the spleen. It was just a small bleed, so I was able to fix that without any issues as well. Her left side of her face is bruised, but luckily nothing is broken."

"So she'll make a full recovery?" Elliot asked. He ignored the three heads turning back in front of him.

The doctor nodded his head, "She will. You have nothing to worry about."

He stepped around Amanda slightly and held his hand out for the doctor to shake, "Thank you. She still sleeping?"

"Yeah, she should be up soon. We normally allow only one person back but since she's a well known lieutenant you guys can all go. I'm sure she'll be glad to wake up to all your faces. She's in room 4B."

Before he could thank the doctor again, Fin cut in, "Thank you, we really appreciate it."

"Of course."

When the doctor walked away, Elliot walked towards the boys.

"Olivia's okay dad?"

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine. Going to take a little bit of recovery but she'll be good as new in no time."

"Can we see her?" Noah asked, still clutching on to Eli's hands that were wrapped around his waist.

Elliot kneeled down to his level, "We can but she isn't awake yet. So how about you and Eli go and get something to eat before she wakes up. Be back in like 30 minutes?" Elliot glanced up at Eli who was nodding his head in agreement. He reached into his pocket and handed the boys some cash, "Room 4B."

"Okay Elliot."

"Okay dad."

He watched them stand and head off in the direction of the cafeteria, engrossed in their own conversation about all the things they would help with while Olivia was recovering. It brought a smile to his face that stayed on his lips as he turned to walked towards her room. He expected everyone to be gone, however he was met with Fin leaned against the wall staring at him. "So when the hell did you come back?"

"A few months ago now." Elliot responded as he stepped closer to his former coworker.

Fin was about to say something else when Amanda poked her head out of the room, "She's waking up."

Both men nodded their heads. When Elliot went to walk towards the door, Fin stopped him by placing his body in front of him, "I don't think you have a right Stabler."

"Thankfully that isn't your decision." He tried to step around him, only to be blocked once again. "Fin. Now isn't the time."

Fin was now standing with his arms crossed in a defensive posture, "I think now is the perfect time to tell you that you're not going in that room."

Elliot mimicked his stance, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest slightly, "And you think she doesn't want me in there? I had Noah with me. If that doesn't indicate how much she trusts me again, I don't know what you think would."

"Well I plan on making sure I talk some sense into her because your Stabler charm won't work on me."

Elliot couldn't help the small chuckle the escaped his lips.

Fin stepped closer to the man in front of him, "Something funny?"

"Yeah, the fact that you think I care what you think. I only care what she thinks and she's already forgiven me. You think you can change her mind?"

As Fin went to step even closer, Amanda popped her head back out of the door again. "She's asking for you two." She paused for a quick second as she turned her head towards the inside of the room, "She says now."

Elliot couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he finally successfully stepped around Fin. He knew by the phone call earlier and Fin's treatment of him at that moment meant that Olivia had not yet had a chance to speak to him about their relationship.

He heard Fin sigh behind him as well when he entered the door to the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Olivia's eyes fluttered open to the view of Carisi and Rollins leaning against the wall of her hospital room. After a quick look around the room, she discovered that they were the only two there.

"Liv…" she heard Amanda say. She turned her eyes towards the young blond and was relieved to see her poke her head out the door and inform someone that she was waking up.

"Carisi…"

The detective was quick to abandon his spot on the wall and rush to his lieutenant's side, "Lieu? How you feeling? Do you need anything?"

She lifted her hand up to her head, that was throbbing in time of her heart beat, "I feel like I just got hit by a freight train."

"The guy definitely had the leg strength of a freight train. He did a number on you Liv."

She nodded her head slowly, "Whose in the hallway?"

"Fin and Elliot."

She didn't know if she had lost a little bit of her memory because of the beating but she was pretty positive she hadn't told Fin about Elliot yet. "How did you know to call Elliot?"

"You said his name right before you blacked out. Fin found his number in your phone."

She closed her eyes briefly and snapped them back open just as quickly, "Amanda, tell those two to come in here." As Amanda poked her head back out the door, she added, "Now." If she had any luck, they wouldn't have started throwing punches yet.

Elliot was the first to enter, followed quickly by Fin. He didn't waste any time heading straight towards her and leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Hey." He whispered against her temple. His hand went out to lightly touch the bruise on the side of her face.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

He laughed lightly and pulled his lips away from her skin, "I should be asking you that not vice versa."

She glanced back at Fin, who was now leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a glare on his face, "Sit down Fin." When Fin opened his mouth to speak, she looked back at Elliot, who had taken a seat at the edge of her bed, "Where's Noah?"

"Eli took him to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I didn't think you'd wake up so fast." He glanced at the watch on his wrist quickly, "They should be back in fifteen minute tops." As she nodded her head in acknowledgment, he grabbed a hold of her hand to place a kiss on the back of it.

She smiled at him and looked back up at a still standing Fin, "I said to sit down Fin."

"I'm not sitting down until I know what the hell is going on."

"What does it look like is going on?" Olivia replied.

"That Stabler somehow used his bullshit charm to get into your bed and you fell for it?!" The volume of his voice caused Olivia to roll her eyes.

She could feel Elliot tense immediately, so she tightened her grip on his hand. In no way, shape, or form was she allowing a screaming match to take place in her hospital room. "I can understand you thinking that little of him but of me?" When Fin didn't answer, she continued, "What do you think happened Fin? He showed up at my doorstep and I stripped my clothes off and allowed him around Noah because he was a good lay?"

The look of shock on Fin's face was almost enough to make Elliot laugh but the look of warning on Olivia's made him hold it in. However, that wasn't the case for Carisi who chuckled in the background, earning a glare from Olivia, Amanda and Fin.

"Liv, no I wouldn't…"

Just then, Fin was interrupted by the door opening. "Hey mom!"

"Hey baby."

Noah ran towards the bed and Elliot was quick to lift the young boy up and set him down beside him, closest to his mom. "Careful, mom is hurt."

"Okay Elliot."

Eli walked over to the bed as well and handed a bouquet of flowers out in the direction of Olivia, "Instead of getting food, we decided to get you flowers."

Olivia smiled, "Aww, thank you. They're beautiful." She reached for them slowly, being mindful of her injuries.

"We have more game than dad." Eli said with a smile on his face.

It broke some of the tension and caused all the adults in the room to laugh, including Olivia, which caused her to clutched her stomach with a groan. Elliot's hands were quick to land on hers, "Be careful Liv."

Her head dropped back on her pillow with a nod.

"You okay mom?"

"Yes, I'm just fine. I'm going to be just fine." She looked up at all the adults standing in the room, "Did the doctor tell you anything?"

Amanda stepped forward and spoke before anyone else did, "Yeah, but let me find him so he can talk to you."

"Thank you." She looked over at Fin, "Did you get him?"

"Yeah, he didn't get very far after you blacked out. You got him pretty good though too. Last I heard he's admitted with a busted nose and cheek bone."

When she sighed in relief, Elliot asked, "What happened?"

Before she could answer, Fin said, "That's not your line to ask her anymore. You're not her partner, you haven't been for the last eight years. In case you have forgotten, you left without a…"

"Fin!" Olivia explained, "Stop."

"No, Liv this is bull…"

Elliot, who had remained quiet up until then, chose that moment to speak up. He wasn't sure if it was because Fin's tone of voice or the fact that he was about to cuss in front of Noah but something propelled him into action, "Hey! I know you rightfully have a problem but that's probably something you and I should discuss privately, not in front of everyone, especially the kids. I was asking her not as a partner but as a…"

"Boyfriend!" Noah explained. All adults turned their heads to look at him, "As a boyfriend because mom and Elliot are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Right Elliot?"

Elliot smiled at him, "Right buddy."

Right as Fin groaned, Amanda entered the room followed by the doctor. As the doctor approached the bed, he said, "I heard someone was awake. How you feeling?"

"As good as to be expected given what happened."

The doctor nodded his head, "Pain level, scale from one to ten?"

"Ummm, if I don't move? Probably a three?"

"And if you do move?"

"I don't even want to know."

The doctor nodded his head, "Yeah, I wouldn't either, unfortunately we're going to have to find out." He walked over to the opposite side of the bed that Noah and Elliot were sitting on. When Elliot began to stand, he quickly said, "You two don't have to get up." He waited for Elliot to nod before continuing, "We'll discuss your injuries first, then we can dismiss everyone so I can look them over or we can dismiss everyone now and I can discuss them as I'm looking over them."

She thought it over for a second. Minus the throbbing headache that was building with each heartbeat, she wasn't in that much pain. She suspected that was probably because of the pain meds she was pumped full of with surgery. "The second one."

All adults nodded their heads, including Elliot. It again proved to her how much he had really changed. Instead of telling the doctor to get lost, he simply just rubbed her thigh lightly, gave her a smile and stood to help Noah off the bed. "If you don't mind me asking Lieutenant, who will be caring for you once your released." The look Elliot and Olivia exchanged at that moment was answer enough for the doctor. "You should stay. You'll have to know what you're looking at," he said as he made eye contact with Elliot.

Elliot looked back at Olivia. Her eyes told him enough for him to know to stay, "Okay, Eli and Noah." He waited until both boys were in front of him before he continued, "Wait in the waiting room with Fin, Amanda and Carisi."

"Umm dad?" Eli said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have more cash to actually get some food because we're hungry."

Elliot chuckled and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, "See Mr. we have more game than dad, at least I'm not starving."

"Well at least Olivia has pretty flowers now."

"Yeah, Yeah." Elliot replied as he handed Eli his card, "Don't go crazy."

Eli played offense by placing his hand to his chest, "Us? We would never. Yes dad, I remember your pin. Come on Noah."

"Once your done…"

"We know Elliot, wait in the waiting room." Noah said. "See you soon mom."

"Bye baby." Olivia whispered to him, "Fin, do you mind?"

Fin huffed a version of, "Yeah" before exiting the room after the boys.

Once the door was shut, the doctor turned his attention back towards his patient. "Okay, so as much as you're going to hate me, you're going to have to attempt to lean forward just a bit so I can look at your back." She huffed her annoyance but smiled slightly as Elliot made his way to her side and grabbed her hand. "He'll hold one shoulder, I'll hold the other. We'll help as much as we can."

She nodded her head and pulled her body forward. The pain that shot through her abdomen was enough to make her whimper out loud. "You got it baby." She heard Elliot say. When she shook her head no, he said, "Remember Gitano?"

As she nodded her head, both him and the doctor pulled her more forward by her shoulders. She whimpered again, and he continued. "That was the case that I realized I had fallen in love with you."

"But yet you went back to Kathy." She whispered.

"Yeah, I was an idiot."

"You always have been one."

Both him and the doctor chuckled behind her, "You have a point." He took a deep breath when her back came into view. "Jesus…" The right side of her back had a distinct shoe print shaped bruise. The bruise was dark purple and it was slightly swollen.

"Yeah, that's the worse of the two sides. As you can see, he didn't manage to kick the left one. The bruise should start to heal within a couple days. Just as any other bruise, it will go through all the stages. He got you once good on your back?"

"Yeah, once on the right side then on both sides of my front."

"Yeah, you can tell by the bruising. Let's move you back again and we'll look at the front." She moved back again and was rewarded with a kiss to the forehead by Elliot. "So you have three ribs broken on your right and two on your left. The lower broken rib on your left punctured your lung and your spleen. I was able to repair both." Elliot assisted him in lifting her hospital gown up to expose her battered torso. "I was able to fix them by a small incision." He lifted the bandage slowly to show Elliot. "You'll just have to change the bandage once a day. I'll have a nurse show you how. As for caring for the broken ribs, just help her stand, walk, sit. Someone will show you how to wrap them. I would prefer the wrap to stay on as much as possible. Don't force anything that is to painful, there's no rush. Just try to relax as much as you can. Enjoy the time off Lieutenant. Take the pain meds as needed. You're not superwoman, even though I know you wish you were." His eyes went from her face to Elliot's, "I'm counting on you to keep an eye on her."

"I definitely will."

"Other than that, any questions?"

"Yeah. When can I go home?"

The doctor laughed, "Let's give it a day. As long as your incision looks good tomorrow, I'll release you."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll have a nurse come in here in a few hours to show you how to change the bandage and apply the wrap. I would offer you pain medicine but I know what your answer will be. If you need any, just call a nurse."

She nodded once again as he walked out of the room. Elliot wasted no time taking his seat next to her again. His hands went up to lightly trace along the bruises on her abdomen. When he felt the swelling, he asked, "You sure you don't want anything for pain?"

"I'm fine right now El."

"Okay." He pulled her hospital gown back down over her stomach and helped readjust her blankets to rest over her waist. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too. I was so scared for a second. He rounded a corner and I followed and he tripped me. At the end all I could think about was how I was not about to die when I finally had everything I ever wanted."

He smiled and leaned forward, placing each of his hands on either side of her head, "You've always been a fighter. You're two strong let someone take you out. One of the reasons why I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered. Her hands went out to wrap around his neck as he descended his mouth onto hers. The kiss was a small one. "You know, I'm a pain in the ass to take care of."

He kissed her once more, "A challenge I'm willing to take on."

Their lips connected again. This time she darted her tongue out to find his. He accepted it and allowed their tongues to dance. When she moaned lowly, he pulled away, dropping his forehead against hers. "Moaning like that is not going to help in making these weeks of recovery easy."

"I think us just being around each other is not going to help in making it easy. I swear just looking at you does things to me now."

He smiled at her and pecked her lips again, "Me too baby. Even all beat up you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Thank you." She whispered against his lips.

He connected them again briefly and pulled slightly away to begin talking again, "So I was thinking, that when you're released, we can stay at my place."

"Your place, why?"

"Well I'm going to need to take care of you, so we'll have to stay together and my apartment has two bathrooms and Eli's room is bigger than Noah's. It's more practical. The only thing we'll have to bring over from your apartment is Noah's bed, which Eli's room has plenty of space for, Noah's toys and your guys clothes."

"But who will help you Elliot? I can't help you move anything in my condition."

"Eli and I can do it. We could even get Noah a new bed for my apartment, if you like."

The thought of temporarily moving in with Elliot both scared and excited her. She wasn't only scared of having an argument with him, she was also scared of becoming too attached to the idea of living with him. What if after she recovered fully, he would want her to move back to her own apartment and she didn't want to. They had only technically been dating for a few days and now they were being forced into moving into together. Although she knew their relationship ran deeper than just a few days, she closed her eyes briefly anyways to say a silent prayer to herself that everything stayed as amazing between them as it had been recently. "It may be easier to get him a new bed. That way someone can come in and help set it up."

He smiled, "I'll make some calls." As their lips connected again, the door to her room opened and a loud groan came from behind them. Both their eyes landed on Fin at the same time.

Olivia looked back at Elliot, "Why don't you go out with the boys, maybe have Noah pick out something, set everything up for delivery…"

"Tonight." When she looked at him with a question in his eyes, he continued, "I'll meet them there with the boys tonight. Once it's set up, I'll drop them off with Kathleen and come back to spend the night with you. Okay?"

She nodded her head and smiled, "Okay." She looked back at Fin, who still had the same glare on his face. Knowing that he deserved better than to find out the way he did, she decided it was a good idea to talk to him first. "Fin and I are going to talk."

"Sounds good. I'll come bring the boys to you when we're ready to go." He leaned down to kiss her once more and ignored the cold stare Fin gave him as he walked out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**So my timing for this story as literally been thrown for a loop. Vacation messed me up big time and then it was my wedding anniversary. I feel like this story is moving slow but I feel like there's just so much area to cover. Let me know if you want me to speed it up a little or if you guys are liking the pace. **

**I'm shooting for a chapter a week at the moment. Besides this story, I write for people as well so I always have a variety of projects that I'm working on. So please, bare with me. Thank you for all the support and please review! I very much enjoy reading your comments. AS ALWAYS, HAPPY READING!**

As soon as the door shut behind Elliot, Fin turned his head to look at Olivia, "What the hell Liv."

"Will you at least humor me and sit down please?" She said as she gestured her hand towards a chair that was next to her bed. He reluctantly nodded his head and took a seat in the vacant spot. When it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything, she began talking again, "I was going to tell you today."

"Why wouldn't you tell me earlier. He said he's been back for a few months and you haven't said a word about him."

"You have to understand Fin, I needed to figure out his reappearance on my own before I involved anyone else."

He huffed lightly and crossed his arms in front of him. "And that included letting him into your bed? He left you without a word Olivia."

She sighed, "I am well aware of that. But like I said, I didn't just strip my clothes as soon as our eyes locked."

"Why would you strip your clothes period!" At that he stood abruptly and started pacing back and forth.

She watched him intently. They had known each other long enough to know when anger overtook them. By the way his chest was heaving heavily and his shoulders were placed stiffly back as he walked, she knew he was more than just angry. She waited until the movement of his feet slowed, before she asked, "Are you only angry because you know we're sleeping together?"

At that, his feet stopped completely and he turned his body to narrow his eyes at her, "No. Yes. Maybe. I mean I know, despite Noah, you're alone Liv. You always have been for the most part but why does that make you feel as if you need to invite men into your bed that are undeserving of being there?"

The look she gave him was one that if looks could kill, would have sent him six feet under, "Are you trying to imply that I'm some sort of whore Fin? Do you seem to think that I just allow any man who gives me attention between legs?"

He shook his head, "Of course not, I just feel like you give yourself up to the wrong people."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I've never _given myself up_, completely anyways, to anyone. Except Elliot, which, if you must know, only happened in the last few days."

Fin knew she wasn't referring to the physical aspect of a relationship, but the emotional part. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you give yourself completely to a jackass like Stabler?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "It didn't happen right away. We ran into each other and him and Noah clicked. The second time it happened, Noah asked for him to stay. I let him come around for Noah's sake and eventually started talking to him. I gave him a chance to explain."

"And his explanation was?" Fin asked as he sat back down on the chair.

"Not mine to tell." When he scoffed, she rolled her eyes, "If you want to know, you take up on that offer of meeting privately."

"Right, because you know Stabler always calls all the shots around here. I can't believe, after the way he treated you, you're not only going to play house with him but you're also going to defend his whereabouts. Like he had no choice but to be gone for as long as he was."

She sighed, "Just talk to him. For me. Talk to him for me. You don't have to like him but I would appreciate if you could stand to be in the same room as him. He's changed for the better and you'll see that once you pull your head out of your ass."

"See why do I have to pull my head out of mine?!"

"Because he doesn't have his in his!" The pitch of her tone was a warning.

His arms crossed across his chest right when there was a knock on the door. She gave him one more look of warning before saying, "Come in."

Noah came barreling in the room holding Elliot's cell phone in his hands. "Look mom! Elliot said I could pick a new bed and look at the one I chose." He was followed by Elliot and Eli who had smiles on their faces.

Olivia smiled widely at them and reached her hand out for the phone, "Let me see." The young boy didn't waste anytime handing his mom the phone and crawling up onto the bed beside her. As soon as she saw the picture, she knew why he had chosen it. He had chosen a dark blue wooden twin bed. However, the dark most likely wasn't the reason he chose it, for it had a dinosaur bed set on it.

"Elliot ordered me the blanket too, so it's gonna look just like that!"

Her eyes shot up to Elliot's, "You already ordered it?"

"Yes? You told me to."

"I didn't mean for you to pay for it."

The smile that grew across his lips was one that she couldn't help returning, "Oh, so the bed is fine?"

"Yes, it's perfect but…"

"Then it's perfect."

She shook her with a smile on her face and turned her attention back towards Noah, "I love it baby."

Noah smiled at her, "Elliot says we have to go to meet the delivery truck at his apartment because we're going to stay there for a little. Then Kathleen said Eli and I can spend the night so Elliot can come stay with you. Will you get to come home tomorrow?"

"Doctor says that as long as everything looks good, then yes I can come home tomorrow."

"Well let's hope everything looks good then."

She nodded and held her arm up to gesture for him to snuggle into her side. When his head hit her shoulder, she placed a gentle kiss on his head. "Eli, this is Fin."

The two exchanged a smile, "Did you work with dad and Liv back in the day also?" Eli asked as he walked closer to the older man in front of him.

Fin nodded, "I did. I actually still work with Liv."

"Fin is our sergeant at the precinct." Olivia stated.

Noah sat up from his mother's embrace to say, "Yeah he's mom's right hand man. They've worked together for a really, really, really, really…"

Fin laughed, "Okay, we don't need that many reallys. We're not that old."

Elliot chuckled lightly and turned his attention back towards Olivia, "They should be at the apartment with the bed in about an hour, so we should be going to get everything situated."

She nodded her head and looked at Noah, "You be good and listen to Elliot and Kathleen. I have my phone so you can call me at anytime, okay?"

Noah smiled, "Okay mom. I love you."

Her lips connected with his forehead, "I love you too baby." She watched as Elliot stepped forward to help Noah off the bed. Once the boy's feet hit the ground, his hand reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be here, in this bed. Because you know, I'm kind of stuck here." she said with a glint of a smile on her lips.

He laughed, "Only until tomorrow, so try not to irritate the nurses by attempting to get out of bed by yourself."

It amazed her that, after all the time that had passed, he still knew her as well as he did. Her eyes rolled slightly, "Yeah, yeah."

He smiled at her once more, "Let's go boys." Before he walked out the door, he turned towards Fin, "Will you stay with her until I get back?"

Fin scoffed, "I'm not the person who has a problem with leaving around here."

Elliot opened his mouth. Fin was right. He had been the one to stand with Olivia through the most crucial times of her life, not him. He had been there when he left without a word, when she was abducted and tortured by a psychotic rapist, through her promotions and when she became a mother. His eyes went back to connect with Olivia's quickly. He could see the plead in her eyes to simply drop it. "I know. I'm grateful that she's had someone who hasn't broken her heart or trust. You're a good man Fin." Before Fin could respond, he gave Olivia a small smile and guided the boys out of her room.

When the door closed behind them, Fin looked back at Olivia, "Okay, what the fuck was that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him, "I told you, you're the only one with your head in your ass right now Fin."

He mumbled a "Whatever" under his breath before taking a seat back in the chair beside her bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my beautiful EO shippers! I'm making a new pact for myself and for you guys... mostly you guys. I haven't been recieving many reviews on the last few chapters I posted. I know not all of you have time, and just seeing that I have readers is incredibly enough. However, I have decided that the more reviews I get on my chapters, the faster I will spit them out. So please, for yourself and your fellow readers, review so they will go out faster to you guys. I read everyone of them and they always make me smile. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see with Elliot, Olivia and the boys living together, please feel free to throw them at me. You can always PM me as well if you want me to respond. Thank you and HAPPY READING.**

As Elliot made his way out of the hospital doors, with both boys on either side of him he couldn't help the slight anger that ran through his veins. He had prided himself, after he got clean, that he had learned to control his temper. He had learned to not be as angry with the decisions he had made in life and to just make better ones as he moved forward. His reconciliation of his relationship with Olivia and the fact that they were at a level that he had only dreamed of them being at, helped move him in the right direction. However, her battered body did nothing to keep the positive reinforcement. All he wanted to do was march his way down to the precinct and give the man who had injured her a piece of his fists. Something he would have more than accomplished if they were still partners.

He needed to keep his mind focused. Apartment to meet the delivery man. Olivia's to get her some clothes. Kathleen's to drop the boys off. The hospital to spend the night with Olivia. That was the mantra he kept on repeat in his head. He had to remain calm and peaceful. It made him a better person and he wanted to be the best he could be for Olivia and the kids.

When their feet hit the parking space next to his car, his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He was quick to pull it out, to be met with his ex-wife's name on his screen. The groan that escaped from his lips was one that did not go unnoticed by the two young boys beside him. "Eli, it's your mom. I talked to her but she wants to talk to you. Be respectful." The boy nodded his head at his father and grabbed the phone from him.

"Hey mom."

While Eli busied himself with his phone conversation, Elliot assisted Noah into his jeep. "Hey Elliot?"

"Yeah buddy?" He asked him as he reached around to buckle the boy's seatbelt.

"Why don't you and Uncle Fin get along?"

The look of innocence on Noah's face made him smile. He was always truly amazed at how observant kids were and he had quickly discovered that the boy who he had grown to love was one that was more observant than any kids he had met before him. Elliot couldn't help but think that he would make a great detective one day, just like his mother had. "When your mom and I worked together, I made some mistakes. Mom has forgiven me for them but Uncle Fin just needs some time. He wants to protect your mother, which is a very good thing."

"But you love mom and mom loves you, so why would he have to protect her?"

"He wants to ensure that I don't make any more mistakes."

"Mom says we're humans and humans always make mistakes."

Olivia had done such a great job with this boy before him. He had known since day one that she would make an incredible mother and she had definitely lived up to that belief. "Mom is right. But although we all make mistakes, it depends on how we handle them afterwards. See what makes someone a good person is realizing they made the mistake and wanting to make it right. It depends on those around them if they are going to forgive them or not. Just because someone doesn't want to forgive someone for their mistakes, it doesn't make them a bad person. It makes them guard themselves and be protective. It's a natural way to react. All I can do is keep trying."

Noah seemed to accept the answer, "If mom forgave you, Uncle Fin will too."

Elliot nodded and rubbed Noah's hair lightly, "I sure hope so buddy." When he leaned out of the car to peak on Eli, he caught the end of his phone conversation.

"Okay...mom...I hear you...yes, I'll tell dad. Love you too." He looked up at his dad as he made his way to the front seat, "She'll call you says she wants all FOUR of us to meet. Because, you know, for some reason, Jack has to be part of the decision making."

"Eli." Elliot warned. He knew that Eli has some underlying problems with the situation he was forced to grow up. With him being away and developing a problem, Jack had tried to step up and be a father figure to the young boy. He was grateful that he had tried to be something that he had failed to be at the time. However, as Eli grew older he seemed to distant himself more from Jack or perhaps he had never really clung to him in the first place and he was just barely realizing it.

"I know, be respectful." He gave his father a slight eye roll before getting in the car himself.

Their arrival at his apartment couldn't be more perfect. As they were shuffling their way out of the car, the delivery truck pulled up. Everyone pitched in to get Eli's room situated and even Noah helped as much as he could. With the assistance of the three of them, the two delivery men were able to have the bed set up in record time. Elliot thanked them continuously as they were leaving and handed them an over generous tip. While Eli went to his room to pack an overnight bag for Kathleen's, he went and quickly cleared half of his dresser and closet for Olivia's things. He packed himself a quick bag and made his way out of the room.

The stop at Olivia's for Noah's things took a bit longer, as he took the time to scan through her dresser drawers and closet to see how much he would pack her for the stay at his apartment. He wanted to pack everything, for he had no intention of letting her leave once she was recovered. But he reminded himself to take the days one at a time and if she did decide to stay, they could come and get the rest. He was able to find a bag in her closet and threw a couple pair of sweatpants, some loose shirts and some sexy underwear that he couldn't help himself from choosing, for the hospital. He figured, that once she was released, he would drop her off at his apartment and come back for more clothing for both her and Noah. On his way out of her room to head to the bathroom for her toiletries, he decided to loop back to her undergarments drawer to attempt to find some sort of sports bra. Being pretty positive that she wouldn't want to be freely hanging coming out of the hospital, he dug through the drawer until he caught a glimpse of a dark black box in the back left hand corner. Without thinking, he reached for it. He fumbled it around in his fingers for a few seconds debating on whether or not to take a peak on what was on the inside. His thoughts took him back to how he always used to pry her for information while on the job. Her privacy was something that he really never respected the way he should have and he had already vowed to himself to not be the person he used to be. Making up his mind, his hand was halfway back to the drawer when Noah entered the room.

"I'm ready Elliot." He said. Elliot saw the boy's eyes travel down his arm and land on the box that was still in his hand. "That's where mom keeps the medal and badge you gave her."

The man's lips instantly lifted to a smile and his eyes brimmed with tears, "It is?"

Noah nodded his head, "Yeah, I found it last year, along with the picture I was telling you about."

Elliot couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped from his lips. He had sent her the gifts as a promise, that he would come back to her. That he would always be faithful to her. And throughout all those years, instead of throwing them away, she had kept them in the back of her underwear drawer. He caressed the box with his thumb before placing it in a pocket of the bag. He quickly grabbed a sports bra and some socks before turning back to Noah. "Let's just get some of mom's bathroom supplies, then we can get going."

By the time he loaded the boys in the car to get them to Kathleen's it was pushing 5:00. He had hoped to be back at the hospital by 5:30 but with the current state of traffic, it looked like it was going to be much later than that. In stop and go traffic, he fished his phone out of his pocket and hit his speed dial button for Olivia's phone.

She answered instantly, "El…"

"Hey baby. How you doing?"

She sighed and attempted to move her body slightly. She had been stuck in the same position for hours, only allowed to get up once to use the restroom. That process alone had almost had her begging for a catheter by the time she got back in bed. Not only was her abdomen throbbing, her back needed some serious relief and her head felt like it was going to explode at any moment. Amanda and Carisi had went back to the unit to apprehend a suspect they had for an open rape case. Fin had stayed and had attempted to help her move her body, but the fear of having nothing under her hospital gown but her underwear, had prevented him from moving her to much. He had assisted her out of bed to use the bathroom but didn't follow her into the room, instead opting to stand outside the door. He was respecting her privacy and she was thankful, but she wasn't caring about privacy at the moment. It was simple, the only thing she wanted was Elliot. Despite her efforts, her chin trembled lightly when she whispered, "I'm okay." She heard the tremor in her voice and knew that he heard it too.

"Liv…" He was not only cursing this traffic, he was cursing himself for leaving her. "Fin still there?"

"Yeah, he's here." She glanced up at Fin, who was leaning against the wall watching her intently, "But… I need you." She needed him, always had and always would. She wondered briefly when she became such a softly but forgot about it when more pain shot through her ribs. She hissed slightly. The pain was almost becoming unbearable and she was still refusing any sort of pain medication.

Fin's eye conveyed concern automatically and he made his way over to her.

Elliot heard the hiss too and it was simultaneous when both men told her, "You need to take something for pain Liv." While Fin stopped at that, Elliot continued talking in her ear. "I'm coming as fast as I can. I'm stuck in this crazy 5:00 traffic. Just take something small, okay? Like ibuprofen or Tylenol. That way you won't feel out of it."

She nodded as he spoke, "Okay, I'll take something small." Her eyes met with Fin's, "Can you tell them I want an ibuprofen Fin." The look of relief on Fin's face would have caused her to laugh if it wasn't for her being broken.

"Thank you. I'm bringing you some things, so we can get you out of that gown."

"I would love some sweatpants right now."

"Good thing I packed you some then. I'm hoping not more than another hour until I get there. Try to get a little sleep."

She huffed a small breath out of her nose. "You don't think I've tried doing that already?" The answer definitely came out more curt than she attended it to. "I'm sorry, I just can't get comfortable." Just then Fin came back with a nurse following behind him.

"It's okay baby, you're allowed to yell at me as much as you want during this time."

"Yeah, you won't be saying that by the end of the week."

The nurse gave her a small smile, "Are you sure you don't want anything stronger Lieutenant? It will help you rest some."

"No, thank you. Maybe later but not right now."

The nurse reluctantly nodded her head and handed her the pills. As she swallowed them, Elliot said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He heard the small groan of Fin on the other line and laughed gently. "You want to say hi to Noah?"

"Please."

The conversation between mother and son was short and sweet. With him giving her words of strength and love and her accepting them. When they ended the phone call, Elliot was quick to call Kathleen to let her know that they were on there way. Traffic took longer than he cared to admit and by the time he got the boys into Kathleen's apartment and himself back into the car, he needed to take a couple deep breaths before he took off again.

He arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later than he was wanting to. With both bags thrown over his shoulder, he made his way to her room quickly. When he knocked on the door to announce his arrival, he heard a faint come in. He was expecting to only be greeted by the faces of Fin and Olivia, however the figure he saw standing next to her bed was one that made his fists involuntarily clench.

The man turned his head to look at him, "Well, if it isn't Elliot Stabler."

"If it isn't Ed Tucker." Elliot allowed a brief glare contest between the two, until he slowly made his way over to the man and extended his hand out to him. "Been a long time."

Tucker accepted the hand in a firm shake, "Sure has. Thought you may have fell off the face of the earth for a while there."

The sarcastic tone of voice he used, did not go unnoticed by Elliot but he decided to ignore it. "I might as well have." His eyes left Tucker's face and connected with Olivia's.

She had watched the interaction between her new lover and ex-lover quietly. Tucker had only shown up a few minutes before Elliot's arrival and she had internally had a mini panic attack. Ever since before their quick relationship, Tucker had gotten into the habit of checking up on her every time she had been injured, something that he had not stopped doing even after they called it quits. She knew, like everyone knew, that Elliot and Tucker did not see eye to eye and now that she had shared a bed with both of them, she knew it was going to be even worse. Luckily, she had at least gotten to tell Ed that Elliot was back before he entered her room. She offered him a small smile when they made eye contact and saw his shoulders relax.

"Did the Ibuprofen help?" His side step around Tucker to sit on the edge of her bed, was deliberate. She was his now and although he wasn't going to say those words out loud, he definitely was going to make it known by his actions.

Her hand reached for his and he automatically took hold of it. She felt as if she needed to keep not only him grounded but herself as well. "Everything still hurts like a bitch."

He nodded and lifted her hand to his mouth to kiss it, "You want to try a shower? May help relieve some of the pain."

"Please tell me you packed a brush in one of those bags." On top of feeling like shit, she was pretty positive she looked like shit as well. A shower sounded amazing and she didn't want to have untamed hair once she got out.

Elliot smiled at her, "You have nothing to worry about. Your bag is equipped with everything you'll need, including a hair brush."

She smiled, of course he wouldn't forget anything. "Okay. Let's do a shower." Elliot kissed her hand once more and reached for the call button. "Do we really have to call them every time I want to get up? I don't think I need permission to shower."

All three men in the room chuckled lightly. He leaned his face in to capture her lips in a small kiss, "I know Liv. I just want to ensure that we don't have to do anything with your bandage."

Tucker cleared his throat behind them and they both looked up at him. "I should be going. Contact me if you need anything."

"Thanks for stopping by Ed."

He nodded his head and headed out of the door. Fin, who had been leaning against the wall followed Tucker's que. "I'll head out too, as long as Stabler doesn't plan on taking off in the middle of the night."

Although Olivia opened her mouth to speak, Elliot beat her to it. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I would hope not. I'll call you tomorrow Liv."

She smiled at him as he held the door open for the incoming nurse and closed the door behind him.

"Did you need something?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I want to take a shower and we were wondering about my bandage."

The nurse quickly pulled up Olivia's gown to examine the state of the bandage and said, "Let me get a waterproof bandage to put over this one, then you can get in the shower. We'll change the bandage and wrap your ribs as soon as you're out." She looked at Elliot, "You'll help her shower?"

"I will. I've dealt with broken ribs before, I know how to handle them."

She gave him a look of understanding before pulling out a bandage from her scrubs pocket. She placed it quickly over the one she had on and gave Olivia's arm a gentle squeeze when she saw her wince. "Maybe when it's time to go to sleep, we'll do something a little stronger."

Olivia responded with a light nod. She had always been against pain medication because she didn't me the way it may her feel. Yes, the pain would subside but she would always feel like she was high.

When the nurse exited the room, Elliot placed both bags on the floor. "Let me get everything in the bathroom, then we'll get you out of bed."

She watched him as he went through both bags grabbing their clothes and a few of her personal items. When he made his way back to her from the bathroom, he pulled back her covers and placed both his hands at either side of her torso. "Let's get you feeling better baby."


	23. Chapter 23

**You guys are amazing! I worked so hard to get this chapter out for you guys today. I should be washing my dishes and folding that pesky basket of laundry, but I wrote instead. I mean you only live once, right?**

**I had someone ask if Elliot was going to find out the past relationship between Olivia and Tucker. In chapter 16, Olivia tells Elliot about Tucker, if you would like to revisit that chapter :D**

**Also, if you've been in a hospital, imagine Olivia being in her own private room and the bathroom being set up much like a hospital bathroom. With the shower being open. **

**Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read. I love you guys and AS ALWAYS, HAPPY READING!**

She was grateful that her hospital bed was in a sitting position and that all that was really required of her was to place her feet on the ground and stand. With the assistance of Elliot's hands keeping her torso steady, the movement to her feet wasn't that painful. However, when she attempted to straighten herself up, so that she wasn't in a crouched over position, the pain that shot through her was enough to cause her knees to buckle. "Shit!" Elliot's hands were quick to wrap around her to support her weight. She wrapped her arms around him as well and used his solid body to lean against, "It hurts." She whispered.

"I know." He placed a kiss on her head, "Just take your time. We're in no rush."

She nodded her head. They stood there quietly as she inched her body more straighter against him. Once her back was finally in the proper position, she released her hands from him. Their ability to always move in sync with each other was as perfect as ever. Without words, he helped her turn her body, so that he was standing behind her. With his hands still keeping her torso steady, they made their way slowly to the bathroom. Every step she took caused another wave of pain that seemed to start at her lower back and climb it's way up to her head. But, she kept on a calm exterior until she heard the door close behind them. Once it did she let out a groan. "It hurts so bad El." The words almost lodged themselves on the sob that was threatening to escape her throat.

He was quick to pivot his body in front of her and weave his hands through her hair to tilt her head up slightly to look at him, "Try not to sob. It's going to cause you even more pain." He had many broken ribs throughout his years of police work. However, never had he had five broken at once. He knew the horrible pain of only two, he could only imagine the excruciating pain of five. When he saw her chin tremble and a tear cascade out of her eye and down her cheek, he leaned to press his lips against hers. "You're so strong Olivia."

Their lips connected and she allowed herself to get lost in the sensation. Elliot's lips were the exact distraction she needed at that moment. As his lips worked against hers, she felt him reach behind her to untie her hospital gown. He pulled the material off her shoulders and down her arms. Only when the material fell at her feet, did he sever the kiss. "That helped."

He smiled at her, "There's plenty more of those." He knelt down to pull her underwear down her legs. After successfully supporting her as she stepped out of them, he stood back up and guided her hands to hold on to his waist. He made quick work of taking off his own clothes, including his socks and shoes, before reaching over to turn the water on. His hands settled on her torso once again and he guided them under the spray of hot water.

Her reaction was instant. Elliot had been careful to place her in an area that the water wouldn't hit any of her bruises directly. The stream was hitting her in between the shoulder blades, allowing a rhythmic pulsing against her sore muscles and hot water to run along both sides of her body equally. She sighed in relief and pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

"Feel okay?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, it's perfect."

"You're perfect."

That elicited a light laugh from her, "I sure don't feel perfect right now."

"Doesn't matter, you still are." He rubbed his hand lightly up and down her back and reached for her shampoo, that he had placed on the sink.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. Never had she been with a man that had complimented her as much as Elliot did. The fact that she liked it, kind of took her back a little. She just wasn't one who accepted compliments freely. She allowed Elliot complete control of her body, as he pivoted around her, pulled her back flush against his chest and washed her hair. The feeling of his short nails scraping against her scalp was enough, despite the physical condition she was in, to cause a dampness down south that had nothing to do with the water around them. The fact that there were things that Elliot was causing her to discover about her body, made her realize that she had never really been with a man who took their time with her. Shit, she had never been with a man who had even washed her hair. She felt that if she allowed herself to get lost in the incredible bolts of pleasure that his fingers were causing to run down her spine, she could have an orgasm. Which really didn't surprise her, her body was in overdrive with Elliot. She hadn't even realized she had been moaning softly, until he chuckled behind. "It feels so good."

"Yeah?" He was supporting the weight of her head in his hands and used his hold to guide her head back under the water. His fingers continued their ministrations to thoroughly rinse the soap out. When he lifted her head out of the water, he heard her whisper, "You're making me wet." The growl that escaped his lips was one that was purely based on instinct. "Olivia…" He couldn't help that the tone of his voice dropped a few levels. He was well aware, as she was, that there was no way anything satisfying could happen for her at the moment. Sure, he could build her up but the conclusion could never happen. An orgasm required deep breaths and the way she moved her hips when she came, made it impossible until she was healed.

"I know, I know. I don't even want to right now, but that doesn't stop it from happening." She was only halfway telling the truth. Her core was throbbing and her body was screaming for a release but the pain that she knew would accompany it, was enough for her to resist trying to beg him.

He nodded, "I'm sure it's going to happen a lot. For you and me both." He reached for the body wash he brought her and squeezed a generous amount on his hands before beginning to rub them along her body.

"I could still take care of you, you know." That was enough for him to stop his hand movement and arch an eyebrow at her. "What? My hands aren't broken."

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. Continuing the movement of his hands, he said, "That's very generous but don't count on me allowing you to."

As he knelt down once again to wash her lower body, she whispered, "Suit yourself."

He washed her intimate areas quickly, trying not to allow them to get carried away. The shower ended with him doing a quick wash of himself and swatting away her hand when she teasingly reached for his semi erect cock. He dried and dressed her carefully. The underwear he had chosen was a see through black lace thong. She had raised her eyebrows at him when he held them up but he responded with a shrug of his shoulders and a smile. By the time he brushed her hair and she brushed her teeth, she was feeling better than before and was absolutely exhausted.

He helped her toward the bed slowly. "We can prop some pillows behind your left side, that way you're not putting all the pressure on your back. Then in the middle of the night, we can switch them to your right. It will probably help you from becoming stiff."

He was right. She needed to move during the night and in her condition, that wasn't going to be possible unless he woke up to help. However, there was something that sounded much better than pillows. "Or I could use you. You can switch sides during the night."

He smiled at her, "We can try that." He helped her into bed slowly. When she patted the spot next to her, he said, "I want to give you something."

"Okay?"

He walked over to her bag to pull out the black box he had found earlier. When he had gifted her the gifts before, he had sent them in the mail. Now, he wanted to give them to her the proper way. Face to face, without any looking back.

She obviously knew as soon as her eyes connected with the box in his hand, what he was about to show her. It didn't even cross her mind that while shuffling through her drawers that he would find what she had thrown in there years ago. At that point, she had believed that she was never going to see him again. They remained there until Noah had found them the year before. When that happened, she tried once again to throw them away in the middle of the night. Even walking all the way outside to the dumpster to do it. However, she couldn't and had reluctantly brought them back up only to shove them in another drawer. By the time he made it to her bed to sit on the edge, she already had tears in her eyes.

"I sent these to you as a promise. A promise that I was going to fulfill as soon as my undercover mission was complete. A promise that I, for the most part, broke. I never should have left you and I never should have sent these to you in the mail. I should have came to you personally and gave them to you face to face. I don't know why you kept them but I'm honored." He paused to take a deep breath to control the slight tremor in his voice, "If you'll accept them, I would love to give them to you the proper way."

By the time he was done speaking, she had tears rolling down both cheeks. She smiled at him through her tears when he finished, "I don't know why I kept them either. I tried so many times to throw them out." When his eyes cascaded down, she placed her hand over his, "but I'm glad I didn't. Yes Elliot, I'll accept them again." He smiled and opened the box to look at the two things he hadn't seen in almost 8 years. "Put the medal on me." She told him. When she had finally taken off the piece of jewelry, she left the chain with it. He took it out of the box and placed it around her neck, latching it in the back. "I wore it for a while, then took it off after Lewis. Was tired of believing you'd come for me."

His forehead dropped against hers, "I'm so sorry Olivia."

She reached her hands up to take hold of his cheeks and coax his head up so that she could look in his eyes, "I know you are. I forgive you."

He kissed her gently and slowly. When they pulled away, he said, "I love you."

"And I love you."

He closed the box with his mini badge and placed it back in her bag. "Do you want to try some pain medication? It will help you sleep better and you probably won't even wake when I switch sides at night?" When she looked like she was hesitating, he added, "Let's just try one night. If you don't like it, then you don't have to take it again."

She nodded her head. One night would at least tell her if it made her feel off and she desperately needed the sleep. "Let's try it."


	24. Chapter 24

**So I watched this movie the other day that I hadn't seen in a really long time called "Blindness". If you haven't seen it, I encourage you to watch it but it kind of inspired this chapter for me. In the movie, the main characters marriage begins to fall apart because she has taken the role of a caregiver to her husband. In one scene he tries to tell her that he would like his wife back. To me it's an extremely emotional scene and inspired me to write a scene in which passion doesn't have to be lost just because someone may have to take care of their partner. I know that my medical diagnosis is probably not one hundred percent correct but I'm trying. **

**AS ALWAYS, THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING!**

She had kept her eyes open long enough for the nurse to come in and change her bandage, show Elliot how to wrap her ribs, and to give her a small dose of oxycodone. As soon as Elliot situated himself behind her, allowing her left backside to be propped up against his torso, her eyes were shut.

When she began the transition into wakefulness the next morning, she became highly aware of a hand on her left breast. As her eyes fluttered open, she also became aware of Elliot's slow breathing into the crook of her neck. By the sound of the evenness of his breathing, she knew he was still sleeping. Like he had planned, he had switched sides in the night, allowing her right side to be propped up against him. She never thought Elliot was a holder when he slept, however all the times they had recently slept in the same bed she had awoken to his arm tightly around her. She halfway wondered if it was a habit of his or if it was his way of making sure he never let her go again. Either way, she was content to lay there all day and listen to his breathing.

The sound of a light knock on the door and the door opening slowly, had her turning her head. When she saw that it was the nurse, she put her finger up to her mouth in a shush motion. Elliot had been so worried about her, that he most likely didn't get any sleep the night before. The fact that he was sleeping now made her want to ensure that he stayed asleep for as long as possible. The nurse nodded her head and made her way to the opposite side of the bed that Elliot was on.

When she spoke, it was a whisper, "Hello. I'm Sally, your nurse for today. Doctor will be in in about an hour or two. He has an emergency surgery to perform but it shouldn't take him long. He wanted me to come in and check in on you. I want to look at your bandage, just to ensure that there's no bleeding and I want you to do a few breathing exercises for me."

"Can we do that without waking him? I don't think he slept much."

"He didn't. Each time the nurse before me came in here, he was lying awake watching you. He seems pretty out now though, so hopefully he won't wake."

Olivia's cheeks flushed a slight red when Sally pulled her blanket down enough to lift her shirt. Elliot's hand was still solid against her breast. The lift of her lips, was enough for her to choke back her laughter, "He's a breast man."

Sally laughed lightly as well, "Well if those marks on your breasts aren't evidence enough of that, this surely is." The two women shared a look of laughter before her attention was brought down to the bandage on Olivia's torso. The way the nurse had instructed Elliot to wrap her ribs, was one that allowed her bandage to be fully exposed. When he had sighed in relief the night before, she had told him to thank the doctor, for he had intentionally made her incision low enough to be able to change the bandage freely without disturbing her ribs. "Looks good, no bleeding." Olivia winced slightly when she lifted the bandage from her skin, "And no redness. And you don't appear to have a fever. All extremely good signs."

Her shirt was placed back down and the covers pulled back around her, "So you think the doctor will let me go home today?"

"I can't say but I think you have a pretty good chance." They exchanged a smile. "Breathing exercises. Not going to lie, they're going to hurt but it will help with ensuring that your left lung goes back fully into place. Luckily, your puncture was extremely small and the doctor didn't have to do much to repair it. It will mostly repair on its own." She glanced over at a still sleeping Elliot, "You can repeat them to him, so he can help you through them."

The explanation of the exercise seemed simple enough. Inhale through her nose for two seconds, hold it for two seconds and exhale through her mouth for two seconds. It seemed simple enough, until it was time to inhale. The increased oxygen in her lungs caused her diaphragm to expand, thus causing her ribs to expand outwards. The groan of pain that came with it was enough to have the man next to her stir in his sleep.

Sally coached her whole the whole thing, "Good… hold… just a little longer… exhale."

"Damn…" Olivia whispered.

The nurse nodded, "You should do five reps at least five times a day."

She groaned again. "Five reps, five times a day. Inhale for two seconds, hold for two and exhale for two. Should she build up from two seconds as she gets stronger or should we just keep it at two seconds?" A groggily Elliot asked.

Both women were startled by his voice, "We were trying not to wake you." Olivia said. If he had heard the whole breathing exercise, then he had been awake for a while.

"Light sleeper Liv." He had actually started waking from his slumber when he heard the light knock on the door but was thankful that Olivia had tried to allow him to sleep. He tried to drift back off and had almost succeeded until the groan escaped from her lips.

"You need to sleep Elliot."

"I did sleep." He looked up at Sally when she began to move away from the bed.

"That's something you should ask the doctor. He'll be here soon." She gave Olivia a sympathetic smile, "You need to do four more of those." Elliot let her squeeze his hand as she completed four more. "See you're a champ already Lieutenant."

Olivia couldn't help the slight eye roll, "Yeah, say that to my diaphragm."

"Would you like something for pain?"

"No, I'm fine for now."

Sally nodded her head, "Just wait for the doctor for further instructions."

When she closed the door behind her, Elliot laid a gentle kiss on her neck and gave her breast a light squeeze. Olivia closed her eyes and giggled at the little shocks of pleasure. "How'd you sleep?"

Her head turned to look him in the eye, "Pretty good. I don't know if it was from the pain medication or you, but I didn't wake when you moved." She giggled again when his lips pressed against her.

"I'm sure it was the meds. You were out." Although he knew they couldn't do anything, he couldn't help himself from continuously placing light kisses along her neck and gently massaging her covered mound. Being close to her was something that he felt had been doing for his whole life. After so many years of denying himself to even look at her a certain way, it now seemed so natural to touch her the way he was. When his fingers made contact with her nipple through the fabric of her shirt, her hips moved instinctively back, causing a light hiss to escape her lips. His hand was instant to leave her breast and take hold of her torso. "Careful baby."

She was quick to nod her head in agreement and pull his hand off her ribcage to guide it back to its previous position. "Don't stop."

"Olivia…" Of course he didn't want to stop, but they had already been through this.

She gave his hand an encouraging squeeze to continue to touch her. In all actuality they hadn't been told anything about whether or not sexual activity was allowed. It was something that, Elliot had made clear the night before, was not going to happen. Sure, she was pretty sure intercourse was going to be off limits for a little bit. The thrusting of his hips against her was probably going to be uncomfortable. Orgasms were most likely off limits also, because of the tightening of her abdomen. However, that didn't necessarily mean she couldn't have any pleasure at all. Plus, the nurse had just got done telling her that she needed to exercise her lungs and what better way to exercise then moaning? "Deep breaths are good for me Elliot."

He chuckled and, despite his own efforts, found her nipple once more. "They are but they hurt you."

"Maybe they wouldn't hurt so much if they were moans." Her head rolled back against him when he caught her nipple between his thumb and index finger and gave it a gentle pull. She turned her head, so that she could kiss him.

He captured her lower lip between his and sucked gently. Releasing it, he whispered against her lips, "We'll ask the doctor."

"And if he says no are you not going to touch me?" She didn't want to go weeks without him touching her. Her body had grown so accustomed to his hands, that she didn't even want to imagine not being touched.

He smiled at her. "Of course I'm going to touch you. I can't not touch you. We're just not going to have an end result for you until the doctor says it's okay." Wanting to reassure her and to give himself a little satisfaction, he removed his hand from her breast and slipped it under her shirt. When skin made contact with skin, he leaned close to her ear, "Don't move your torso Liv." She moaned lowly and kept her torso and hips still as his hand moved along both her breasts, gently tweaking her hardened buds. "I am no way having intercourse with you right now."

"I don't want intercourse. I just want to cum." He groaned against her neck. "I know, what woman wants to cum after they've had the shit beat out of them and sustained broken ribs? I know an orgasm isn't going to happen either El, I just want you to touch me. It's your fault. You somehow brought my body back to life."

Despite his chuckle, he couldn't help but sigh. She was pretty much asking him to work her up and then not finish her off. That alone irritated him more than not touching her at all. "So you're fine with being worked up but not cumming? Isn't that just going to frustrate you."

That comment frustrated her. "Jesus Elliot. Of course it's going to frustrate me but at least it will keep from hitting a dry spell like I was in for the last two years." She huffed and pushed his hand off her breast, so that it was resting on her ribcage. In her mind, she didn't think he wanted to touch her anymore anyways. "You don't want to touch me, I get it."

His sigh was heavier than the last, "Olivia, don't do that. I want to touch you. I was just touching you. Shit, I'll keep touching. I was just asking you. That's what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to ask you." He knew he had to keep his patience with her. Not only had she recently been through a traumatic experience, she had also never really been in an overly serious relationship.

"Oh so now you're telling me what you're supposed to do. As what Elliot? As a boyfriend?" She didn't appreciate being treated as if she had never had a relationship before. Sure, they had never been as deep as the one she was having with Elliot and never had anyone treated her as well as Elliot had been but that didn't matter. Did it?

Instead of responding, his hand lifted from under her shirt and landed gently on her cheek. He coaxed her head to turn and look at him so that he could connect their lips. When she didn't automatically start kissing him back, he pulled away to whisper against her lips, "I love you Olivia and I want to touch you. I want to please you every way there is to please you baby. I just don't want you getting sexually frustrated. I never want you to be sexually frustrated or in a dry spell again."

His words visibly calmed her. If they were going to do this, she needed to be accepting of this newly open Elliot. He wanted to talk about everything, something that she had never been good at. "I'm sorry." When his lips leaned in once more, she kissed him back.

He broke his lips away from hers, long enough for him to tell her he loved her once more and for her to say it back. As their tongues danced in the rhythm that they had perfected quickly, with his lips favoring her bottom lip and hers favoring his top, his hand made its way back under her shirt. When he felt her trying to shift her body towards him, he moved his body so that she was no longer against him. Once on her back, he propped himself on his elbow to leverage his body over her. This allowed her to be able to slide one arm around his waist and gave him the advantage of exploring underneath her shirt once again. He pulled his lips from hers to trail kisses along her bruise on her cheek and down her neck. His tongue darted out to drag along her ear and she moaned a low "Elliot."

Every place his lips trailed and his hands touched were leaving a trail of fire on her skin. When her lips reconnected with hers, she knew that that would be enough for the next few weeks. Just as his fingers made contact with her nipple once more, the door to her room opened.

Although they were quick to pull away from each other, there was no mistaking what they were doing to Dr. Gerard. "Whoops, sorry! I should have knocked. You guys need another minute? Or two? Maybe 20?"

Elliot chuckled and raised his eyebrows at Olivia. Before he could say anything, she said, "No! I want to know if I can go home sooner, rather than later."

The doctor nodded his head, "Good plan. That way you can get home and do more of that without rude doctors bursting in."

She smiled, "Could we? Do more of that, I mean?" Although she tried to ask with a straight face, she still felt herself blush lightly.

"Well I would definitely advise against intercourse for a few weeks. With five broken ribs, it's only going to cause you more pain. As for everything else, it's up to you. Whatever you're comfortable with. You definitely don't want to lose the passion in your relationship, so by all means touch each other. If it doesn't cause you pain, you'll be fine."

"Does that go for her having an orgasm?" Elliot asked as he stood from the bed. Olivia glared at him lightly and he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Yes. If it causes you more pain than pleasure. Don't do it. If it gives you more pleasure than pain, then go for it. You want to heal as quickly as possible Lieutenant. Pleasure can either assist in the healing or make it worse." He turned his attention towards Elliot, "The only advice I can give is that if you do decide to try an orgasm make it from a way that you can hold her torso as steady as possible. And maybe try to make it a small one at first. Orgasms do require tightening of the abdominal muscles. Smaller the orgasm, the less tightening."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh lightly. When the doctor raised his eyebrows at her, she said, "Sorry. I just don't think small orgasms is something Elliot over here can accomplish."

Both men laughed. "I take that as a compliment." Elliot explained.

The doctor laughed again, "You should. So other than sex talk, do you have any other questions? Nurse says everything looks good." He lifted her shirt to glance underneath the bandage. He looked back at Elliot, "You're comfortable with the bandage and wrap instructions?"

"Yes. You'll prescribe all the supplies?"

"I will. I'm gonna send you with another wrap as well. They can be washed and dried. So I think two should be enough." When Elliot nodded his head, he looked at Olivia, "Pain medication? I can prescribe you both ibuprofen and the dose of Oxycodone you took last night. Ibuprofen every four to six hours for pain, Oxycodone 10mg/day. That's the least mg they have for Oxycodone. If you like, you can cut the pill in half and do 5mg/day. I heard it helped you sleep. You're not required to take it."

"Okay." she replied.

"I'm also gonna prescribe some amoxicillin, a week's worth. Just to prevent infection."

She nodded again.

Once it became clear that the doctor was done speaking, Elliot asked, "Her breathing exercises, do you want her to increase the seconds as she heals or keep it at a steady two?"

"Increase it but don't push it. This recovery is all about you remaining comfortable Olivia."

As a response, she gave him a smile.

"So I think we've gone over everything. I'll send you home with prescriptions and paperwork with explanations repeating all of this. And if you have any further questions, you can always call me." When both Olivia and Elliot gave the doctor a simultaneous thank you, he said, "Let's get your discharge papers so you can get home Lieutenant."


	25. Chapter 25

It took Elliot more than five minutes to convince her to allow him to wheel her out of the hospital in a wheelchair. The whole way down the hall and out of the door she complained. "I could have walked, it's not even that far."

"Yeah, Yeah. Tell that to me once you have to climb into the Jeep." He told her.

He was right, the step into the jeep required Elliot practically lifting her. When he had given her a 'he was right' look, she mumbled, "Whatever," before he kissed her lightly and shut the door.

When he got into the driver's seat beside her, he started the car and looked over at her. "So, I was thinking we'll pick up your prescriptions, drop you off at the apartment and then I'll go back out to get the boys and pick up some of your's and Noah's stuff?"

"I kind of would like to pack my own stuff Elliot."

He smiled at her, "I know you would, but your apartment doesn't have an elevator and I don't really think you should be doing stairs right now. You can make me a list of all the things you need and I'll get them."

She internally cursed him for thinking through everything. He knew, as well as she knew, that she couldn't get up the stairs. He would have to go without her but a man digging through her clothes was something that she wasn't used to. No one had ever been allowed to pack for her. Personal items were just that, personal. They weren't meant for others to rummage through. But Elliot wasn't an other anymore. "Fine but I don't think you really need a list. Just comfortable clothes for me and preferably some underwear that covers my ass." After their morning makeout session, she had grown uncomfortably wet and told Elliot that she wanted to change her underwear. When she was met with another thong, she glared at him. She watched Elliot grin at her before continuing, "Noah will need school clothes, pajamas, underwear and socks. He'll know what to pack, just tell him two weeks worth. We'll just wash."

Elliot nodded his head, "And I can always go back out to get more if need be." She turned her head to look at him. The hadn't discussed her staying any longer than her recovery period, although she knew that he was already thinking about it being a permanent thing. "What Liv? I'm just saying that it's okay if I forget something. It's only a 20 minute drive to your place."

"Sure that's what you mean." He shrugged his shoulders at her and started the car. "Oh El, if you happen to find my secret drawer, don't be shocked about what's in there." She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when he whipped his head around to make eye contact with her. "I'm just warning you." To be honest, she didn't really even remember what was in her drawer of goods. When she had told Elliot that she had hit a dry spell after Tucker, she wasn't lying.

He gave her a full tooth grin. The thought of Olivia pleasuring herself was one that had haunted his dreams since the day she had walked into the precinct. Now knowing that there was a drawer somewhere in her room that was full of things she used to pleasure herself, made his groin twitch. "I'm sure shocked will be the last thing I am baby."

The journey up to his apartment made her beyond grateful that she had agreed to not go to hers. Just the trip to the elevator required him standing behind her with his hands firmly placed on either side of her ribcage. She held her prescriptions in her hand. Even through his words of encouragement and him telling her to take all the time she needed, by the time they got into the elevator she was irritated and in pain. After he pushed the button for his floor, his arms encircled her waist and her body leaned back to rest against him. "You're doing great Liv."

"I'm moving like an old lady."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "No you're not. You're moving like a woman who has five broken ribs."

"An old lady."

"At least you're a sexy old lady."

The playful glare she shot back at him was one that made them both smile at each other. When she turned her head and leaned in, he met her halfway to capture her lips in a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you."

The trip down the hall to his door, was the same as the trip to the elevator. Slow and careful. Once she heard it close behind them, she sighed lowly, "Is it bad that I'm ready to lay down already?" These next six weeks we're going to be horrible. She hated staying in bed and the way she was currently feeling made it seem like bed was going to be her only option. Her body was throbbing everywhere.

As he guided her to his bedroom, he felt for her. Olivia was a woman that was always on the move. She didn't want to be stuck in bed, nor did she want to be cared for. He knew he was going to have to find something to keep her busy. If he didn't, he was going to have a restless woman who was going to be more cranky than happy. As they entered his bedroom, he saw her look around. It hadn't even occurred to him that she had never walked down his hallway. When she came to pick up Noah, he would usually meet her in the living room to assist her in gathering his things. "What do you think?"

Elliot's style in furniture was one that screamed that he had been married before. Although the dark wood of his headboard and dressers definitely were male, the white color of his bed set, lamps and rug in front of his bed had a feminine quality to it. "It's nice."

He smiled. "I'm glad. Want to try out the bed?"

Those words coming out of his mouth made her thighs twitch. She wouldn't really be able to try out the bed until her body stopped throbbing. She mumbled a quiet, "I wish," as he guided her to the bed.

His lips leaned down to place a kiss on her neck before he released her sides to draw the blanket down. As he did, she turned slowly to face him. When his eyes settled back on her face, he weaved his hands slowly through her hair, "Don't worry. We'll try it out like that as soon as you're healed."

"Well do you have some sort of magic that can make me healed now?"

"Unfortunately I don't but I do have some ibuprofen and a comfy bed."

She tilted her chin up to kiss him lightly, "I guess that will do."

He tried to make quick work of picking up the boys and getting their things packed. He had left Olivia after they both took the time to get her situated on the bed comfortably. That consisted of her laying on her back with a pillow on either side of her rib cage. After she had taken an ibuprofen, he laid next to her and scraped his nails through her hair until she drifted off to sleep. He grabbed a few boxes that he still had stored away in his linen closet before he headed out. His hope when he left was that they would be back before she woke.

However, he quickly realized that nothing could ever be fast with a six and twelve year old boy. Although he had called to tell them he was on his way, it still took them 20 minutes to get out of Kathleen's front door. He didn't mind it as much as he thought he was going to because Hailey was more than happy to keep her papa busy.

Once they walked through the door of Olivia's apartment, he said, "We have one hour to get everything together. Eli help Noah pack his clothes. It doesn't matter what he brings, as long as he has pajamas, clothes for school and clothes for home."

"Dad, wouldn't it be easier if we just threw all his clothes in the box." Eli asked as he took a box from his father's hand.

Elliot rubbed his hand down his face and sighed. Eli had definitely gotten his smart ass attitude. "That's fine Eli. As long as it's done in an hour."

Both boys nodded their heads simultaneously before making their way to Noah's bedroom. Elliot didn't waste anytime heading towards Olivia's. Slightly inspired by the boys, he began opening dressers and placing clothes into a box without really paying much mind. He grabbed all her undergarments, pajamas, tank tops, baggy shirts and sweatpants. He thought about the fact that they would probably venture out of the house at one point, so he made his way to her closet and grabbed a few jeans, slacks, nice blouses and dresses.

As he knelt down to grab her some shoes, he spotted a two drawer nightstand in the back left hand corner of her closet. From the standing position, no one would see it because of her clothes. The grin that crossed his lips as he reached for the top handle was one that was predatory. When she had told him about her secret drawer, she hadn't told him he couldn't open in, she just told him not to be shocked. Based on that fact alone, he pulled the handle and glanced his eyes inside.

What his eyes were met with was enough to cause him to harden instantly. He dragged his eyes along the drawers contents slowly, taking his time to capture everyone of them to his memory. There were a total of three toys. One that looked like a regular dick, probably about the same size as his, one that was purple and had a rabbit head for stimulation of the clitoris and one that was, what he believed, a little bullet vibrator. His hand instinctively went for the purple one. He always felt as if vibrators weren't fair to men. There was no way he could make his dick vibrate and definitely no way he could make his dick spin in circles. Which, from what he found out when he pushed the power button, was something that this specific toy did. His thoughts drifted to her allowing him to watch her use it or her allowing him to use it on her. The mere thought caused him to shove it into the middle of the clothes he had already packed in the box.

Once he was satisfied with her choices of clothing, he decided to skip the bathroom supplies. He had already packed her the essentials for the night at the hospital. If she wanted anything else, he could always get it later. He was surprised to not find the boys waiting for him in the living room. If he was able to pack Olivia's things by himself in the time frame he had, the two of them should have been able to accomplish Noah's also.

He set the box of Olivia's clothes on the counter before calling to them, "Eli, Noah, you two almost done in there?"

Noah peeked his head of the room, "We have my clothes together but I want to bring some toys and I don't know which ones to bring. Eli is helping me pick the ones that are the most fun."

Elliot couldn't help but smile as he made his way to the young boy's room. Upon entering, he realized that the boys had dumped out a vintage train set that Elliot didn't even know existed. Eli was sitting on the floor connecting pieces, attempting to set it up properly. He couldn't help but sit as well. "This is cool. Where did mom get this?" The thought of having to hurry quickly erased from his mind as he began connecting pieces as well.

Noah sat down next to him, "We found it at a yard sale. Mom bought it but we never attempted to set it up. It's kind of been hanging out in my closet."

"Dad, this is like old school. There's so many pieces here. Look, there's even a tunnel! It will take hours, maybe even days to put together." Eli exclaimed with a child like smile on his face.

That smile was one Elliot wished he could see more often from his youngest son. Although the boy was almost technically a teenager, it was nice to see him being a child once in a while. He had no doubt taken Kathy's looks, but his attitude was purely Elliot's. Even as a child, he had a demeanor that put people at unease. He was always older than his age. Kathy had told him, once he had gotten into rehab, that Eli was so much like him that it frightened her sometimes. However, by the look of his face at that moment, Elliot knew he was just as much as a child as everyone else. "You guys want to bring it? I'm sure we can find someplace to put it." Elliot hands were still moving back and forth. Grabbing one piece, setting it down and grabbing another.

Both boys were quick to say yes. The three of them spent a while examining all the pieces that were present along the set. Elliot tried to internally map out which piece went where as they placed the pieces one by one back into the bag. By the time the set was put away, he realized that they had been at the apartment for well over two hours. "Okay, Noah pick a few more. We have to get back to mom." For the rest of his toys, Noah picked simple things. Such as cars and dinosaurs. On the way out of the door, Elliot assured him that he would bring him back at anytime if there was any other toys he wanted.

On the way, Noah asked if they could get hamburgers for dinner. Something that Eli was quick to second. While waiting in the drive thru, Elliot's phone began ringing. He smiled when he saw a very familiar name on the screen. "Hello beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

Despite her effort not to, she smiled. She had woken up to pain in her right side. While she was sleeping, she had rolled her body slightly to the right, putting an elevated amount of pressure to that side of her ribcage. On top of the pain, her bladder felt as if it was about to pop. She had attempted to sit herself up in bed by using her hands to push her body against his headboard. Her intention was to get propped up enough to swing her legs over the bed to plant her feet on the ground. She figured that if she could get her feet on the ground, she could hoist herself up to get to the bathroom. However, she quickly realized that even just propping her upper half up was out of the question. The support of Elliot's hands were something that she was going to be dependent on when it came to getting in and out of bed. "I slept okay. A little sleep is better than no sleep but I seriously have to pee El and I can't get out of bed."

He whispered a quiet 'shit' and internally thanked the person in front of him for finishing their order as fast as they did. "Okay, try to hold it. We're picking up food from a hamburger joint just five minutes from the apartment and there's already somebody behind me so I can't back out of the drive thru."

She groaned. "If I pee your bed Elliot, I am not cleaning it."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't expect you to Liv."

"This is not funny right now. I really have to go and I can't even get my ass to the bathroom by myself." Her frustration hadn't quite disappeared from earlier today and it was only building. The more time passed, the more she began to realize how useless she was going to be during this recovery. Noah started the first grade in a week and she probably wasn't going to be able to meet his teacher on the first day of school. Shit, she wasn't going to even be able to help him do his hair. That alone made her eyes water. She sniffled slightly to try to compose herself but, of course, Elliot heard it anyways.

"Hey baby, none of that. I'm not there to hold you through that right now. You just focus on the sound of my voice. We'll stay on the phone until we walk through the door, okay?"

She sniffled once more and blinked her tears away, "Okay."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello to all. So I want to know if you guys think that we should try some intimacy between them before she's healed or if we should wait until she's healed. And by intimacy I mean an orgasm for her. I'm going to keep the romance alive regardless but I'm curious if you guys want something more. And if you do, do you think it should please her or cause her more pain? **

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY READING.**

By the time they made it up the elevator and into the apartment, Olivia was to the point where she was going to let her bladder loose. Thankfully, Elliot didn't waste any time high tailing it the bedroom and lifting her ballroom style into his arms. Something she would have normally protested but just didn't see the point of doing so at that moment. Once they made it to the toilet, he placed her gently on her feet. Ensuring that she had all her bearings before he let go of her torso to pull her pants down, he asked, "You okay?"

"Besides the fact that I'm about to piss my pants?" He smiled and ignored her glare as he pushed her pants and underwear over her hips. He kept his hands at her sides as she sat slowly. When her ass hit the toilet, she let out a moan of appreciation. She didn't think she had ever been more grateful for a toilet in her life. She looked up at Elliot, who was still standing in front of her waiting for her to finish. The way he had his eyes downcasted toward the ground, made her smile. "Thank you."

He drew his eyes up to her and smiled as well, "Any time. I'm sorry we weren't here sooner." As he spoke, he assisted her with standing and pulling her pants back up, "We spent longer at your apartment because the boys found a vintage train set that was hidden in Noah's closet."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that thing."

"Forgot about it? Liv, that thing is a classic."

She laughed lightly, "You brought it didn't you?"

He leaned down and kissed her, "Of course we did. Who do you think we are?"

Her hands landed on his hips. "Where are you going to put it El? That thing is probably huge once it's all put together."

"Listen don't go ruining the fun with your rational brain, okay?"

She shook her head playfully and smiled. Just then they heard a light knock on Elliot's bedroom door. "Mom?"

The smile on her face grew when she heard her baby's voice. "Noah!" With Elliot's hands firmly on her sides, mother and son made their way to each other. Noah wrapped his arms around her waist carefully, as she placed her hands on his head to pull him against her. "I missed you." Although it caused her wince, she leaned down to place a kiss against his curls.

"I missed you too mommy. Are you feeling better?"

She winced again when she straightened back up but made sure to keep a neutral face, "I'm feeling okay. I'm not going to be back to normal for a while but I'll get there."

Noah pulled his head from where it rested on her lower stomach to look up at her, "You're strong mom. Plus you have all three of us to help you."

She smiled at him, "Yes I do." As soon as Noah released her waist, she felt Elliot lightly push her forward. She took ahold of Noah's hand and let Elliot guide her foot steps out of the bedroom and towards the couch. "Did you have fun at Kathleen's?"

"We did! She let us stay up late and watch TV and eat popcorn."

"Noah!" Eli said from the kitchen. Although he had yelled it, it was purely playful. As Elliot went to assist Olivia to the bathroom, the pre-teen had taken up the responsibility of taking the food out of the bags. "You're snitching Kathleen out."

"No I'm not! I didn't tell her about the midnight ice cream." When the three other individuals laughed, Noah laughed as well and placed his hand on his head, "Oops."

Olivia laughed again and rubbed her hand through his curls, "Yeah, oops is right."

"Would you believe me if I said I was kidding?" He asked.

She responded with, "No, we wouldn't," before he let go of her hand to rearrange the pillows for her on Elliot's sofa. The fact that they had stayed up late eating sugar, actually didn't bother her. When she was younger, she longed for a sibling to share her life with. Since she didn't have one and was raised by a mother who essentially hated her existence, she was always lonely, something that she carried with her into adulthood. It was part of the reason why she had clung to Simon the way she had, she finally thought she had someone to call her family. It didn't really occur to her that Noah would, in some sense, experience the same loneliness. Sure she wasn't at all like her mother, she loved her son more than words could ever explain but sometimes kids needed a little more than what their parents could give them.

As Elliot guided her down to the couch, Noah asked her, "You're not mad, are you mom?"

"No baby, I'm not mad. I'm glad you had a good time but starting today bedtime is eight, no exceptions." She laughed lightly at him when he groaned in protest and made his way to the kitchen to help Eli. Once her eyes shifted back to Elliot, she couldn't help but feel a bit spoiled. He had busied himself with trying to make her comfortable by situating pillows at her sides. At one point he even took ahold of her torso to shift her closer to the armrest of the couch, so that she could be leaning against something solid. "Okay El. I'm comfortable."

He drew his eyes away from his work and up to hers. "You sure?"

"Positive and if I become uncomfortable, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Yes dad, she'll be sure to let you know." Eli said on his way out of the kitchen with Olivia's food in hand.

Olivia smiled and mouthed a thank you when Eli handed her food to her, while Elliot said, "Just wait until you get a girlfriend Eli. You think I'm embarrassing now? You should call your brother and see how embarrassing I can and will be."

The look of fear on Eli's face was enough to cause both adults to laugh. Eli crossed his arms in front of him and said in the most serious tone he could conjure, "For that reason alone, you will never meet one of my girlfriends dad."

Elliot chuckled, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." He sat down carefully on the opposite side of the couch from Olivia.

Noah, who had been in the kitchen getting his mom something to drink, chose that time to speak, "I don't ever want a girlfriend. Girls are complicated." He juggled a plate and a glass of water in his hand on his way to the living room. As he passed by the couch, he handed the water to Olivia and the plate to Elliot.

There were a "thank you baby" and "thank you buddy" directed at him when he went back to retrieve a plate for himself and Eli. "How would you know girls are complicated Noah?" Eli asked. He had followed behind Noah to get glasses for the three boys in the house.

Noah spoke as he made his way to the living room once again and sat on the floor. He placed Eli's plate next to him and placed his own on his lap. "Because sometimes mom and Lucy get irritated for no reason and when I ask them what's wrong they tell me it's just girl problems. Girl problems sound complicated. Like who wants to be angry for no reason."

Olivia, who had been listening to her son's explanation as she ate, said, "We don't want to be angry, we just are sometimes."

He looked at Elliot, "But isn't there a better explanation than it being a girl problem?"

Elliot laughed and glanced over at Olivia. He wasn't exactly sure what she had explained to Noah about the difference between the male and female bodies. He in no part wanted to tell the young boy something that Olivia had choose not to tell him yet. When her eyes conveyed to him to dread carefully around the subject, he kept his answer neutral, "There is and we'll tell you about them when you're a little older."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Eli said as he made his way towards them. He handed a glass to his father and then sat down next to Noah.

With a mouth full of food, Noah said, "Yes, I do."

"Noah! Chew and swallow before you respond." Olivia scolded.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment and turned his head back towards Eli. "Once you do know, you'll wish you didn't."

Luckily, Noah seemed to accept the answer with a shrug of his shoulders and another bite of his hamburger. As they ate, the boys began a conversation about where Noah's clothes and toys would go in the room they were sharing. Although it was still technically one hundred percent Eli's room, the twelve year old didn't have any issue referring to the bedroom as 'their' space. Olivia couldn't help but be thankful that Noah had developed a bond to Eli, just as quickly as he had developed a bond to Elliot. There was something already about the three of them that made her think that they were always meant to be together. They were already inseparable, something that was beginning to make her less scared and more excited each day. To be accepted as fully as Eli and Elliot had accepted him was something that Noah deserved everyday of his life. She could tell by the smile on his face as he spoke, that he was happier than he had ever been. Just as she could tell by the almost permanent smile on her face, that she was happier than she had ever been as well.

When all of their plates were empty, Elliot took the task of quickly cleaning up before rounding the boys up to began unloading the car. He instructed them to unload the car first, situate the boxes in the right rooms, then began unpacking. Before he headed out the door behind them, he handed Olivia the TV remote. "You just sit there and stay beautiful," he told her.

She busied herself with finding something to watch on TV, eventually settling on "Impractical Jokers." By the time the three of them walked back into the apartment, with Elliot carrying her box and the boys each carrying a side of Noah's, she was clutching her ribs trying not to burst into laughter.

"Probably not the best thing to be watching babe." Elliot said as he walked passed the couch towards his bedroom.

She shrugged her shoulders and let a little bit of laughter escape her lips, "I know but it's worth it."

After setting the box down on the bed, he made his way out of the room and stopped behind her on the couch. He didn't quite know how a woman could be as beautiful as Olivia Benson. Even just the back of her head was breathtaking. She had fallen asleep the night before with her hair only towel dried, allowing her hair to be a bit more puffy and curly than it usually was. As partners, he only ever got to see her hair in the state it was a handful of times, usually when she would grab a quick shower at the unit and not have time to blow dry it. Each time he saw it, he wished he could see it every day. He used his hand to swipe it to one side, gliding his fingertips along her neck gently. He saw her shiver before he even leaned down to place a kiss in the spot where her neck connected with her shoulder. His lips trailed lightly up her neck to her ear, leaving goosebumps along her skin. Once he reached the sensitive organ he whispered, "As long as it's worth it."

Olivia, who had closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensation flowing through her veins, turned her head to look at him. She didn't even get a chance to lean in to capture his lips before he beat her to it. Once he released them, they smiled at each other. She leaned in once more and was rewarded with another kiss that was a little bit more intimate than the first one. Although their tongues weren't in one another's mouths, their lips still moved along each other sucking and nipping. To feel more of him, she reached her hand up to place it on his cheek.

Just as he was about to introduce his tongue, they heard Noah say, "Can we stop kissing and get my toys please?"

They both laughed against each other's lips before Elliot pecked hers once more and stood up. "Let's go."

Once the boys were done unloading the car, Olivia decided that she wanted to sit in Noah's and Eli's room as they unpacked and help Elliot unpack her things later. Although he tried to reassure her that they could do it, she won by telling him that she wanted to know what exactly they packed for each of them. On the way to the boy's bedroom, Elliot warned her, "So they may or may not have thrown every piece of clothing and shoes he owns into that box."

That comment was enough to have her halting the movement of her feet, "You're joking right?"

With his hands on her sides, he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just letting you know."

"Elliot! I said two weeks worth, not his whole wardrobe."

He pushed her forward to get her to begin walking again, "Hey, don't get mad at me. They did it."

"You're supposed to be the adult and regulate."

He scoffed playfully. "Oh, I get it. So you wanted me to wait to pack your things until they were completely finished, then go into your room and pack for you. That way, it would have taken us even longer to get back here. Which, would have probably resulted in you peeing the bed. I'll remember that for next time."

She huffed lowly, "You're an ass."

He chuckled and kissed her head, "I love you too Liv."

She sat on Noah's bed and watched as Elliot and Eli actively helped put Noah's clothes away. Surprisingly, Eli didn't have as many clothes as she would have expected a twelve year old boy to have but then she figured that was probably because half of his things were at his mothers. They were able to make half of his dresser and closet Noah's, which was more than enough space to accommodate all of Noah's clothes. Eli even designated an area on the ground for Noah to put his toys.

Once they were finished, Elliot looked at Olivia, "What do you think mama?"

She smiled, "It looks good. I'm glad everything fit."

Elliot nodded his head and glanced at his watch. When he saw that it read 7:00pm, he said, "Noah, you want to take a shower or a bath."

"A shower."

"Okay, Eli you'll go after him. Your bedtime needs to start being earlier too."

Eli sighed, "How much earlier dad?"

"Probably around nine for now. May be subject to change depending on how we're going to get you both to school starting next week."

Eli groaned, "Nine is early dad."

"Would you rather it be eight?" Eli dropped his shoulders in defeat and shook his head in the negative. "Good."

Elliot was quick to guide Olivia back to the couch and hand her the remote once again. "We'll unpack your things once they're asleep. Is that okay?"

She nodded her head, "That's fine just please don't tell me you packed my whole wardrobe also."

"Oh no Liv, if I did that we'd be busy unpacking for the next week."

That was true. There were clothes in her closet that she purchased before they became partners. Somethings she just couldn't part with, and by somethings she meant practically everything. She responded with a "haha," before sticking her tongue out at him and turning on the television.

Despite his protest about having to go to bed early, Eli was ready to go to bed at Noah's bedtime. Since it sounded like both boys didn't get much sleep at Kathleen's, it really didn't surprise either one of the adults when they went to tell them to lay down only to find both of them asleep already.

Olivia smiled at both the sleeping boys splayed out on their beds. "I'm envious of them right now."

"Yeah?" Elliot guided her back some so he could close their door and pivoted her body around in the direction of his bedroom, "Why's that?"

"Because they can sleep on their stomachs and I can't right now."

His chuckle was the last sound made in the living room as they stepped into his room and the door closed behind them.


	27. Chapter 27 pt 1

**SOOO hello my beauties. Let me first start by saying how INCREDIBLY FUCKING SORRY I am for this late update. **

**Now let me tell you what happened to your girl. Like a day or two after I published chapter 26, I started having horrible pain on my right side. Didn't think anything of it. I've have two cesarean sections, which means two spinal taps. Sometimes I get some back pain. Move on to that night, I throw up. But, I'm still cool. The next day, holy shit. I got the full works of what I thought was a the flu. The chills, fever, exhausted, nauseous, lack of appetite, back pain etc. I literally stay in bed for four days straight. I have two toddlers jumping on my back, a husband who stayed home from work to help me but yet doesn't know what a fucking sponge is (nag moment=house is a disaster.) I lost four pounds, I'm a tiny person, four is a lot for me. By day four, I'm finally like this is not the flu. My mother drags me to the doctor and what do I have? A kidney infection. A fucking kidney infection and I thought I had the flu that whole damn time. I am now on day four of antibiotics and I am myself again. This chapter was supposed to include the shower but I was really just trying to get something out to you guys. Thank you for your continuation of comments.**

**I love you all and AS ALWAYS HAPPY READING!**

He guided her to the bed, "You sit, I'll unpack."

Her body turned slowly in his arms so that she could look at him, "I want to do something Elliot." There was no way she was going to just continue to sit.

He smiled and rubbed his hands up and down her sides. He knew the physical aspect of unpacking was something that she wasn't going to be able to help with. Although if he allowed her to, she would probably attempt it. "Do you want to fold clothes and put clothes on hangers?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Are you telling me my clothes aren't folded?"

"They don't have to be." He smiled when she breathed a sigh of relief out of her mouth.

Her hands raised to slip underneath the hem of his shirt. She still just didn't know how he stayed in shape so well throughout the years. She allowed her hands to glide along the ridges of his torso before wrapping her arms around him. "Can't you pull drawers out and I can help place clothing in them?"

For the same reason he always knew, Olivia wanted to over exert herself. It's what made her the strong, independent woman that she was. Most likely was the reason why she rightfully made it to the lieutenant spot. "Can't you just put clothes on hangers?" The look she gave him was enough for him to know that he probably wasn't going to win the current situation. There was absolutely no way she was just going to put clothes on hangers. "Or I can pull the drawers out so you can help put clothes in them."

She smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

He kissed her again before helping her sit on the bed with her back against the headboard. He didn't waste anytime pulling the box off the bed, setting it on the floor next to her, and pulling the drawers he had emptied out to place them on the bed. As he worked, she watched him intently. He was still the same Elliot Stabler she had fallen for 20 years before, but he had changed so much. His movements were made with ease now, no longer with fury.

After a mutual agreement that Elliot would hand her clothes and she would place them in the drawers, he sat on the edge of the bed next to her stretched out legs and reached over her to place a drawer directly beside her. "I stacked everything pretty neatly, so we can do one drawer at a time."

They set up a good groove of him handing her stacks of clothes, her placing them in a drawer, him removing the drawer once it was complete and setting it on the floor, then placing another one next to her. When they made it through her tank tops and baggy shirts, she asked, "You said you didn't pack everything Elliot."

He chuckled, "I didn't. I just packed all your comfortable clothes."

She shook her head with a smile on her face. As he continued to hand her clothes, he was thankful that she was able to do the task without much pain. The last thing they both needed was for her to get irritated because she couldn't do the most simplest of things. When he reached down to grab her bras, his eyes made contact with a purple little something. He smiled and bypassed the toy, deciding that he would show it to her once all of her clothes were put away. The thought crossed his mind that she would be offended by him bringing it. Although Olivia had already proven to him that she was a sex goddess, not that he needed much convincing, he wondered if she was the type of woman who liked to keep her personal stuff, personal. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. No matter her reaction, he would deal with it accordingly.

Once he placed the last complete drawer on the floor, he leaned in to kiss her deeply. Her natural instinct was to lift her body off the headboard so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. Elliot was quick to grab both sides of her ribcage when she did. With the support of his hands, she was successfully able to use hers to frame his face. Their tongues danced, their teeth nibbled, and their lips sucked. Each time he tried to slow the kiss down to pull away, she would speed it right back up. At a swipe of his tongue at the roof of her mouth, she let out a low, satisfying moan that succeeded in making him the rest of the way hard. The moan distracted her enough for him to pull his lips away.

Their forwards dropped together as they both took breaths. "I love you Olivia."

"I love you too."

When she lifted her chin to connect their lips again he dodged them, "Let's finish this really quickly, then we'll take a shower. More kissing in the shower."

She nodded her head. Being naked in the shower with Elliot was just what she needed at that moment. "Okay, you finish. It'll go faster."

"You got it baby." He was more than quick to jump up, shove the drawers in the dresser and put her remaining clothes on hangers. Before he headed to the closet, he walked back to the box to pile the few pairs of shoes he had brought on top of the clothes. Eyeing the toy once more, he glanced up to look at her. When he noticed that she had downturned her eyes to look at her toes, he quickly shoved the toy in the middle on the clothing. After hightailing it to the closet to put the contents away, he paused with the toy in his hand. He still hadn't decided how he was going to tell her he brought it along. He figured if he just threw it in her face, she would be horrified and if he hid it, and she found it, she would be furious. The best way to combat a stressful situation always was with humor. So, with a grin on his face, he turned the power switch on and said, "Hey Liv, you know what I've never understood?"

"What?"

He made his way out of the door with the toy visibly buzzing and twirling in his hand, "How are us men supposed to compete with something like this? Like my dick doesn't do any of the things this thing does."

The initial look of horror on her face quickly subsided when she saw the grin on his face. She had expected him to find her drawer, even expected him to peak inside. However, she had not expected him to bring one home. Yet, here was her purple vibrator going to town in Elliot's hand. Her lips lifted to a wide smile when he sat on the bed next to her and she giggled when he placed the powerful toy against her thigh. "Stop that! Turn it off Elliot!"

"I mean it's a good question. These things just aren't fair to us." He said as he dragged it slowly up her thigh.

She laughed softly and clutched her ribs when a shot of pain went through her. He quickly turned it off and grabbed both sides of her torso, saying an "I'm sorry." with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Despite her efforts another laugh escaped her lips, "No you're not." She reached her hand to snatch the purple toy from him, "Give that to me you little perv! Now you've touched it and it's gonna have to be disinfected for when I want to use it again."

He laughed, "Pretty sure my fingers have been in you too."

She shrugged her shoulders with her smile still plastered on her face, "True. And so have you. And I'm here to personally tell you that you are way more enjoyable then this toy."

He grinned. Of course he didn't think he wasn't better than the toy. But that didn't mean that the features of the toy were fair. "Still doesn't mean the twirling it fair. Come on Liv, no penis twirls."

"They're not supposed to twirl."

"Then why do those twirl?"

If she was capable she probably would have fallen over into the pillows beside her to try to escape him. However, since she obviously could not do that, she covered her face with her hands instead. "I don't know. To try to compensate for the fact there's not the solid build of a man connected to it."

Now if anyone could answer a question like that, it would be Olivia Benson. And answer it she did. He didn't even question it further, he just nodded his head and tried to take it back from her.

She pulled her hand away quickly, "Oh no, you are not getting this back." She still didn't know why he had brought it in the first place.

"But how will I use it on you when you're healed?"

She was almost dumbfounded on how to respond. She had never had a man who wanted to use a toy in the bedroom with her. In the academy, she had developed a relationship with a high school teacher. He was the first man who made her feel comfortable in bedroom. One night, she had suggested to him about spicing it up a little by using a new thin vibrator. He had grown overly upset at her, accusing her of implying that he wasn't good enough in the bedroom. They had never spoken again. From that day forward, she decided to lock her toys away for only herself unless a man ever asked her to use one. Something that had not happened, until the current day. "You want to use it on me, during intimacy?"

"Yes. I mean if that's okay with you." The breath she blew out of her mouth, made him think that he had overstepped a boundary. It could be very possible that Olivia was one of those private women. She only wanted her and him in the bedroom during 'those' moments. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

She shook her head and held her hand up to indicate him to stop. She really was honored. A man who was willing to bring other objects into the bedroom, was a man who was open to exploring both his and hers sexuality. When she thought about it, she never really explored her sexuality fully. That much was proven to her back when he licked her anus just a few days ago. "We can use it. I think I'd be open to using everything but restraints. No restraints."

His smile was wide when he leaned into kiss her eagerly, eliciting a giggle from her. He knew they would have to tread carefully when it came to exploring her again. After Lewis, she was definitely emotionally affected, just as much as physically. And although she had had Cassidy and Tucker, those sons of bitches, they had obviously not taken the time they needed to with her. "Absolutely no restraints baby."

She connected their lips again. "I'm ready to shower."


	28. Chapter 27 pt 2

"Me too." He grabbed the toy from her to place it in his closet where the boys could not find it. His feet made quick work back to her to help her stand and lead her into the bathroom. As he leaned to turn on the water, he asked, "So, you're happy with everything?"

She smiled. For the first time in her life she felt as if the word 'happy' wasn't adequate enough to describe the way she was feeling. Despite her being physically in pain, she felt better than she had ever felt before. She was finally blessed with the man that she always wanted. And this man, had changed in such a positive way that it was kind of inspiring. It made her think back once again to Fin. He would get along with this new and approved Elliot. Shit, they'd probably become good friends. She'd have to make a side note to call him the next day. Instead of bringing up Fin though, she responded with, "Yes Elliot. I'm happy."

He smiled at her and weaved his fingers through her hair. "Me too Olivia. Happier than I've ever been." Their lips connected as his thumbs hooked into the elastic of her sweatpants. He pushed them down as much as he could without disconnecting his lips from hers and repeated the same thing with her underwear. Once they were both down as far as they would go, he slowly pulled his lips from hers. "I know I've already thanked you for forgiving me but thank you again. You'll never know how grateful I am for this chance."

Her lips curved into a smile as he knelt down to push her pants and underwear the rest of the way down her legs. After she stepped out of them, he stood back up to make eye contact. Once his eyes were back to hers, she said, "Thank you for coming back to me alive." At any moment while he was undercover, he could have been killed. Either by the needle or by a gun to his head. And after he got out, if he hadn't found the strength to get clean, who knows what could have happened to him. She could had very well found him dead on the streets. She didn't realize she had been crying until she felt Elliot's thumbs on her cheeks gently rubbing her tears away.

The heart that Olivia wore on her sleeve was something he vowed he would never take for granted again. She saw the good in everything. Instead of being mad at him for initially leaving without any word to her, she focused on him becoming a drug addict in a job. She really was the most amazing person. Every man who ever let her go was an idiot. Once her tears slowed, he replied, "Thank you for being one of the people who kept me alive."

Just when she got her tears to stop, he had to go and say something like that. Her tears ran down her cheeks once more. This time his lips were the ones that stopped her tears. Although it was a sweet gesture, she couldn't help but push him back lightly. "You're eating my tears."

He chuckled. He wasn't technically eating them. They were more absorbing into his lips. If he licked his lips he would more than likely taste them, not that he would mind licking drops of saline that came from her body. "So? I've had my tongue inside of you Olivia, you think I would mind eating your tears?"

The thought of his tongue inside of her had her thighs twitching. "God, El don't say stuff like."

He grinned. "Sorry." He hooked his hands underneath her shirt and pulled up. Since she couldn't stretch her arms completely over her head without pain, he pulled it off the back of her head first before guiding it off her arms. He did the same with her sports bra. Her ribs had been wrapped since the night before, so it caused her some discomfort as he unwrapped them. His eyes were quick to examine her battered body and he was satisfied that it seemed as if the wrap hadn't been placed to tightly around her. It didn't leave any marks behind, nor was her skin red from it. Lifting the bandage next, he was once again satisfied. Her small incision looked amazing, without any signs of infection. "Everything looks great Liv."

"If only the pain would go away."

"It will." Since she was completely nude in front of him, he guided her into the shower first. Another plus about his apartment was that his bathroom only had a shower. Not only was it a pretty spacious shower, it also didn't have anything that she needed to step up onto. Making her entrance quick and painless. Once he was positive that she was solid on her feet under the hot spray, he undressed himself. Before he stepped in, he heard her say, "Elliot?"

The man definitely had a niche for temperature. Every time he turned the water on for her, it was absolutely perfect. As she turned her body slowly in the water, so that the water was hitting her back, her bare wet calves rubbed lightly against one another. She didn't remember the last time she had shaved her legs, but by what she had just felt, it was overdue. The thought of her legs made her think of her underarms. Which then made her think of her lady bits. Her fingers traveled down to her pubic bone where they found a decent length of prickly hair. She used to not mind having hair. In her younger days, she was more of a trimmed type of woman. However, after Lewis burned her, her hair stopped growing along the hook shaped scar. Thus it never looked right with hair. So, she had begun to just start waxing. It made her feel more confident with herself. Maybe Elliot could assist her with shaving. "Elliot?"

He peeked his head in the shower, "Yeah babe?"

"Do you have a razor I can use?"

"A razor?" He tried to hold in his laugh but he failed. Of course she would still be concerned about her skin being smooth at a time where she was black and blue.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Yes. A razor. I'm hairy and it's bothering me."

He nodded. There was no way she was going to be able to shave herself and what exactly she wanted shaven, he didn't know. "I'll have to do it."

She huffed, "I'm well aware of that."

He mouthed an 'okay' before walking to his sink, grabbing his razor, changing the blade to a new one and walking back to the shower. Once he entered, he set the razor down and stepped in front of her. She had already succeeded in getting both her body and hair thoroughly soaked. "Water okay?"

"It's always perfect." She took a half step backwards and pulled him with her so that the water could be hitting him as well. Her arms wrapped around him and her hands landed on the curvature of his ass. "I'm sorry." She didn't know how he kept keeping his cool with her attitude.

The smile on his lips was quickly vanished when he pressed them against hers. To say that she molded herself into the kiss would be an understatement. She pressed her body as far against him as she could, slid her hands down so that she could palm his firm ass fully and put all of her energy into kissing the hell out of him. He gave as good as he got. His hands weaved in her hair to allow him to push and pull her head in the rhythm of his tongue. It didn't take long until he was fully erect between them.

Without her shoes, Elliot had a solid four inches on her in height. Causing his erection to be essentially squished in a standing straight up position against their abdomens. Although he had told her no twice before, she attempted to bring her right hand around his hip to grab ahold of him. His reaction was instant, halting her hand before she could even reach his pubic bone and pulling his lips from hers. "No Liv."

The pouty face she gave him was one that she was sure looked pathetic. A fact that deemed her right when he chuckled at her. "Let me take care of you Elliot."

As tempting as her offer was, he couldn't allow her to give him a hand job. It wasn't that he thought she would hurt herself, it was that it wasn't fair to her for him to be pleased and her not to be. He always wanted her to be the main focus in the bedroom. "I want to wait for you."

"If you were the one with my injuries, would you accept me saying no to you if you wanted to please me?"

Damn Olivia Benson. She was definitely proving to him that she always knew what to say to get what she wanted. If this was vice versa, he'd be having her ride his face over and over again. "No, I wouldn't."

He was too easy. "Then why should I accept your no?"

He sighed heavily. His dick was throbbing in between them and he could swear he could hear it yelling at him to just shut the fuck up and get her hand back to where it was headed. "Because you want me to wait for you?" She bit her lip and shook her head in the negative. "Because I made a compelling argument?" She shook her head again and freed her wrist from his grasp. "Because…" That sentence was interrupted by a groan tearing from his lips when her hand wrapped fully around him.

She began a slow rhythm with her hand. Her strokes were long and complete, down to his base all the way to his tip. With every upward motion to his tip, she would swipe her thumb along his tip collecting each drop of precum that spilled out of him. When she realized his hands were clutching into fists by his sides, she used her left hand to lift his right hand up to the wall behind them and his left hand up to her breast. She was rewarded by a gentle massage against her bosom and another low groan escaping his throat. She kept her pace persistent, only speeding up when his hips began moving to their own accord. When she saw his body tense, she drew her eyes up to his face to watch it contort in pleasure. The man was beautiful when he came. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth slightly agape and a groaned out version of 'Olivia' escaped his lips. His seed shot onto her stomach and she physically felt her pussy clench for the want of it inside of her instead. Once his hips stopped moving, she said, "You make the sexiest face when you cum."

He looked down at her through hooded eyelids and leaned in to kiss her, "So do you. And I would do anything to see it right now."

She whimpered. Maybe it could work, maybe the pleasure of the orgasm would be worth it. "We could try. Dr. Gerard said we could try."

His hand that still had not left her breast, was still kneading and tugging on her nipple gently. The doctor did say they could try. However, he could just not see anyway of if working in the way that they both so desperately wanted it to work. How was he going to give her something that required deep breaths and tightening of the muscles, when she could hardly move on her own without being in excruciating pain. Unless, he attempted to combat something incredibly painful with pleasure. At least then, her pleasure wouldn't be the thing causing her pain. "Okay baby, I want you to do your breathing exercises."

At those words, she almost swung her fist out, "What the fuck Elliot! I said we could try. Try damnit."

"We will. You do your breathing exercises while I go down on you. I'll sit down and hold your torso steady. The pleasure will combat your pain from your exercises. It may be more successful because you'll know it won't be the pleasure causing the pain. "

"But that's going to hurt."

"It's going to hurt regardless Liv."

She nodded her head, "Okay. Breathing exercises. Two, two, two."

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply. With his hands on her torso, he backed them up enough so that he could sit on the side seat connected to his shower. Their lips disconnected as he lowered his body to sit down. With the height of the seat, he would have to strain his neck some to get to her clitoris but he figured that would work because he was only going to apply light pressure against it. With his hands still firmly on her ribcage, he leaned forward and dragged his tongue along her belly and into the dip of her belly button. Her sharp intake of breath caused her to hiss in pain. He lifted his head instantly, "Olivia…" He was already thinking that this was not the best idea.

She shook her head. She wanted to try, really try. Her mind mentally prepared itself before she took her first deep breath in for two seconds. Her lungs expanded, along with her diaphragm. With the first shot of indescribable pain, she felt the swipe of his tongue against her center. As she released the breath, his tongue moved faster against her. Causing her breath to be released as a moan. When she took another one in, his tongue slowed. She could still feel the pleasure running through her core but the pain in her ribs over shot it by a mile. When she released it, he once again sped his tongue up. It didn't take her long to realize his pattern. He was slowing his movements during the painful part of her exercise and going full force during the least painful part. Everytime she breathed out, it came out a moan. At one breath out, it was so intense that she had to grab onto the back of his head for stability. "God Elliot."

He was actually amazed that it was working as well as it was. He could tell that the inward breaths were killing her despite him giving her pleasure but he could also tell that her release of breaths coupling with his tongue was definitely having the intended effect. If he was going to give her a pleasurable orgasm, she was going to need to cum on a breath out. After another release of breath, he stopped his tongue against her to look up at her and say, "You're doing amazing Liv. I think that's enough breathing exercises, so just try to breathe normally. I'll keep my pace the same and when you feel like you're close, tell me. We need you to cum as you're breathing out, not in."

She nodded and watched his head duck back down to her center. When his tongue reconnected to her, she tried to keep her breathing as even as possible. Normal breathing wasn't painful, she could do normal breathing. That was until he latched his lips onto her swollen bundle of nerves. She sucked in a breath, whimpering in pain and breathed it out, moaning in pleasure. When she felt his lips start to detach, she whispered, "No… no like that Elliot. Please, like that." She was not beyond begging at that point. The sucking felt way better than the flicking, even if it caused her more pain. She was more than relieved when his lips latched back on. Because of the pain, the build up was slow. Every time she felt as if she was right there, she would take a little to big of a breath in and it would go away.

He could tell she was starting to get frustrated that her release wasn't peaking for her. There was no way her could not get her to a release after all that work. She would be more than pissed and he did not want to deal with that aftermath. However, he didn't want to add too much pressure. Although the doctor did say they could try, he also said to make it a small orgasm. He couldn't very much move his hands because they were keeping her steady. A groan of frustration tearing from her lips and a forceful shoving of his head away from her, had him looking up at her.

"Forget it." She was over it. Her painful deep breaths were ruining every time she was about to fall off the cliff. She knew it wasn't him, it was her. So, she wasn't upset with him. When she felt his head start to descend back to her center, she took a step back to dodge him. "It's not going to happen Elliot. It's fine. Can you just shave my legs and underarms please? And my vagina? Do you think you can do that without cutting me? If you can't, do you have one those electric trimmers you can use?" She was definitely rambling to keep the tears of disappointment and frustration from willing up in her eyes. There was no way she was going to cry because she couldn't cum.

He watched her face the whole time she spoke. He could see in her eyes that she was trying to keep herself together. It made himself feel like a sorry son of a bitch. This specific reason was why he didn't want to get off during the time of recovery either. He stood slowly in front of her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "We can try again on the bed. It may help if you're laying down."

She shook her head, "It won't." Her chin trembled slightly, causing her to turn her body away from him with the mission of grabbing the razor.

At the tremble of her chin and the turn of her body, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "It's okay Olivia."

She grabbed his arms with her hands and nodded her head. "It's not going to happen. My deep breaths keep ruining them." Of course, no matter how hard she tried, the tears were going to come anyways. They flowed out of her eyes as she spoke and she captured them with her hands.

"Then we wait baby." Before she could complain, he turned her around and kissed her on the lips, "I know you don't want to but I promise you once you're healed I'll give you the best orgasm of your life."

She couldn't help but laugh through her frustration tears, "I think you already succeeded in doing that."

He smiled at her and reached around her to grab his razor. He made a mental note to himself to run out and get her her own before grabbing his shaving cream. "Exactly why I can make a promise like that."

"I'll make an even bigger mess than last time." The biggest orgasm she had ever had was one the one that caused her to spray fluid all off her kitchen floor.

"Nothing to worry about, I'll clean it up like last time." He gave her a wink before lowering himself down to the floor too began shaving her.

By the time she was completely smooth, a clean bandage and wrap, teeth and hair brushed, a clean pair of pajama shorts and a tank top on and in bed, Olivia was exhausted. Elliot had asked her if she wanted her oxycodone, to which she had refused and opted to take another ibuprofen instead. He didn't argue with her, just simply nodded his head and went to retrieve the pain medication along with her antibiotic. On his way back out of the bathroom, she asked him, "So how did they finally get you out of your undercover mission?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and handed her a glass of water and the pills. "They killed me." When her eyes went wide, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was dangerous and was the only safe way. The undercover op was, is, a huge federal assignment. They've been working on knocking out these guys in Rome for years now. There's a lot of feds undercover. My agent got two feds to get close to the boss, had me mess up by stealing a stash and the two undercover feds convinced the boss to let them do the dirty work. Instead of killing me, they took to me an abandoned warehouse, where I waited for my agent to come get me. Took a few days because of the danger of the situation. He left me enough food, water and stash to get me through. I had already told myself when I got into that car with those agents that I wasn't going to touch it again, so by the time my man got there I was already in pretty hefty withdraw. They had to carry me out of there."

As he had spoken, she grabbed ahold of his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Did you get in trouble?"

He squeezed her fingers, "Not really in trouble, just scolded. They wanted my retreat to be quiet and quick. Which is why he supplied me with the heroin. Then when he came in and saw me, he tried to give me a little, just enough to get me to walk out of the door on my own two feet. I had enough strength to punch him in the face."

"Jesus Elliot."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't want to be that person anymore. Not even for a second."

She nodded. "You're a good man Elliot."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips, "I'm trying."


	29. Chapter 28

In the next few days the four of them developed a routine. Elliot and Olivia had stuck with the sleeping position that they had used at the hospital. Because, she continuously refused to take an oxycodone at night, she would wake up a few times throughout the night in pain. He knew not to push the medication thing, so he would wake up with her, whisper words of encouragement and attempt to reposition their bodies in a way that would be comfortable for her. She never stayed awake for long, usually succumbing right back to sleep when his hands would begin rubbing through her hair.

Elliot was always the first one to wake. He would lie awake for a few minutes watching Olivia sleep before he would slip out of bed, positioning pillows behind her back as he stood and head to the bathroom to take care of business and shave. By the time he would emerge, her eyes would be open. His smile to her would always elicit an instant smile back. He was always quick to give her a good morning kiss and help her to the bathroom. Once she was finished washing her face and brushing her teeth, he would assist her back to bed. Where she would watch him do his 30 minute daily workout, which consisted of lifting weights, push-ups, sit-ups, and a series of cardio reps. Once he was done, his lips would connect with hers again before he would take a quick shower. By the time he was done, he would help Olivia get dressed for the day and both boys would be awake awaiting breakfast.

Olivia had a permanent spot on the couch, which served as her viewing point to watch all of the chaos around her. Since she insisted on doing something, Elliot tried to keep her busy by giving her small tasks she could do while sitting. Which mostly consisted of folding laundry. She tried to keep herself busy by playing and talking with the boys, reading and watching TV. Despite him being against it, she went on a walk around the apartment a couple times a day without his help. She assured him that she needed to keep her strength up somehow and walking was the easiest way for her to do it. After her walk, she would reluctantly lay down per Elliot's request for her to do so. After an ibuprofen and quick rearrange of pillows, she would eventually nod off. While she napped, Elliot took the boys out, either to the store or to the park. By the time they arrived home, she would either be awake or just about to wake up. He would cook all the meals and the boys would clean. Each night the boys were in bed by 8:00pm and they would soon follow. Their bedtime routine was always a shower, that Elliot tried to make a sensual as possible for her. Although she attempted, he told her no more pleasing him until he could please her. She would agree when his hands closed around her breasts and his tongue went down her throat. As they laid down to sleep, they would always strike up a minor conversation with one another. Elliot learned about Noah's kidnapping the year before and Olivia learned about his mother's passing by a heart attack a few years ago. She had called Fin on Friday and he was stern to tell her that as long as Elliot was staying put she was to relax for the next week before he started flooding her with work related details.

Saturday afternoon, Olivia woke from her nap by a knocking on the front door. Glancing at the clock, she knew the boys weren't home from their daily outing yet. Elliot had gotten the time she woke up pretty jam packed, so they were always home around two. It was now 1:30. When she heard the knocking again, she groaned. Luckily Elliot had situated her in a way that she could swing her legs over the side of the bed and use the night stand to hoist herself up into a sitting position. She was thankful for the ibuprofen because even though it hurt like hell, it was bearable. At another knock, she stood slowly and made her way towards the front door. Ever the cop, she peeked out the peephole. The face she was met with had her more confused than anything. She attempted to run her fingers through her hair before pulling the door open.

"Olivia?"

Elliot and the boys were sitting at a park bench eating ice cream cones when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. When he saw it was Olivia's name, he stood up, gestured the boys to follow him and answered the phone. "Hey babe. You awake already? We're heading home right now."

Olivia, who was now sitting on the couch observing the people who were sitting at the table behind her, said, "Umm Elliot…"

"Yeah?" They had already successfully made it to the Jeep and he was assisting Noah with buckling his seatbelt.

"Kathy, Jack and Shawn are here." After the initial shock of seeing one another, Olivia had allowed them in the apartment. Shawn, Jack's son, was the only one who properly said hello to her. It didn't take Kathy long to realize that Olivia was injured, so when Olivia told them to take a seat and that she would call Elliot, she helped herself to making a pot of coffee.

Elliot paused in place, "What do you mean Kathy, Jack and Shawn are there?"

The mention of his mother's name had Eli turning his body toward the backseat, "Mom's there!?"

"I mean I am sitting on the couch, while they are sitting at the table." There really was no better way to describe to him what was happening. She was actually relieved that he knew nothing about it. She would not have been happy if he knew his ex wife was going to visit and he didn't warn her about it.

He sighed heavily before closing the door and making his way to the driver's seat. "She didn't even call. Wait, did you just say you're sitting on the couch? You got out of bed by yourself?"

She rolled her eyes slightly, "How do you think I got the door Elliot?"

As he sat down in his seat and turned the ignition on, he rubbed his temple. "I don't know. We're on our way. Are you okay?"

She stole another glance back at the people behind her. They were being quiet and from she suspected, probably listening to the phone call. "Oh yeah, I'm just fine." Her tone was sarcastic. How fine was she supposed to be when she was sitting in the same room with Elliot's ex-wife and new husband, alone and barely able to move.

"I'm coming."

She took a breath, " I heard you the first time."

Before he pulled away from the curb he said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Those words coming from her mouth was enough to have Kathy's head turning in her direction. As Olivia hung up the phone, she gave the blond a small smile. "They're on their way."

When the boys made their way into the apartment, they were greeted by the site that Olivia had explained to Elliot over the phone. She was sitting on the couch, while the other three were sitting at the table. There were obviously no words being spoken between the two and it made Elliot instantly irritated. He knew the difference between Olivia and Kathy, so he knew it was Kathy who had to of been keeping the silence between them. He became even more irritated when he smelled coffee and realized Kathy and Jack had a cup, but Olivia did not. He knew very well that she was not yet capable of making coffee by herself yet. His eyes connected with hers, where he was awarded with a small smile. He gave her one back, gave Eli a small push towards his mother and made his way to the coffee pot. When he glanced at Kathy he was given an "Elliot." To which he responded with a "Kathy." As he made himself busy dumping the coffee Kathy made and making a new pot, the boys greeted their mothers.

"Hi mommy!" Noah explained as he ran to Olivia and plopped down on the couch next to her.

She rearranged her body slightly to wrap her arm around his shoulder. When she let out a small hiss, Elliot was quick to turn around. "I'm fine El." Once he nodded his head and turned back around, she turned to Noah, "Hey baby. What did you guys do today?"

"We went to the park and had ice cream!"

"Ice cream! Where's my ice cream?"

"See dad, told you we should have brought her some." Eli said from the table.

Elliot sighed. He was planning on stopping and buying a tub of ice cream on the way back from the park. However, when he got the call that Kathy was there, all thoughts of ice cream went out the window. He picked up her cup of coffee and deliberately walked passed Kathy with it, to take it to her. When he reached her and handed the cup to her, he said, "I'll go back out and get you some."

She shook her head with a smile on her face, "I was kidding." When he leaned down to kiss her, she let their lips linger together for a few seconds longer than necessary. "Thank you for my coffee."

"Anytime babe."

When they heard a throat clear behind them, they both looked back. Kathy was now leaning against the counter by the coffee maker, having gotten herself another cup of coffee, watching them. Jack, Eli and Shawn were still sitting at the table. Although, Elliot could tell his son was really trying not to give his mother the stank face, he was failing. "Are you gonna give me a proper hello Elliot?"

He stood up straight and made his way to the kitchen, so that he was leaning against the counter across from Kathy, "I don't know Kathy. Did you give Olivia a proper hello when you came in?"

**UHOH... Sorry this is short update, I just felt like it was the perfect place to end the chapter. AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY READING!**


	30. Chapter 29

The look on Kathy's face was one of complete shock, "Well maybe I would have if I knew she was here."

"You may have known she was here if you would have called, like you told our son you were going to." Elliot shot back.

She scoffed, "Yeah, because I'm always the one that has to call you two."

At that he pushed himself off the counter, "Okay, I'm not doing this with you right now. What are you doing here?"

She set her coffee down on the counter behind her and crossed her arms in a defensive manner, "We came to discuss our son's want of custody changes."

Elliot nodded his head, "Well, take a seat on the couch. Shawn and Noah can go into Eli and Noah's room."

Noah jumped up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen table, "Yeah! I have toys we can play with. Do you like dinosaurs Shawn?" He asked as he walked towards the other young boy at the table.

Shawn glanced up at his father, who gave him an encouraging nod. "I guess."

Noah looked back at his mother in response of Shawn's less than enthusiastic response to his question. Olivia gave him a small smile and said, "Noah has plenty of other toys if you don't want to play with dinosaurs. I'm sure Elliot can even turn the TV on in their room, if you would rather watch something."

Noah turned back towards Shawn and smiled at him. Shawn gave a little smile back, mumbled an, "okay," and followed Noah to the room. Once they got to the door, Noah looked over his shoulder at Elliot. "Can you turn the TV on please?"

"Of course." Before he headed to the room, he turned back to Kathy, Jack and Eli, "You can sit on the couch. It's more comfortable then the table." He ignored the look of annoyance on Kathy's face as he made his way towards the younger boys.

Eli stood from the table almost instantly. "Would you like anything Liv?"

Olivia smiled widely at the young man, "Can you grab me a banana please?" Her stomach chose that time to realize that she hadn't eaten lunch yet. "And the peanut butter and a spoon?" It was true, Olivia Benson had secret cravings for kid food sometimes. The chuckle and nod of the head that came from Eli, made him look so much like his father, that Olivia couldn't help but steal a glance at Kathy. She knew the woman was thinking the same thing by the look on her face.

By the time Elliot came out of the room, Kathy and Jack were sitting on the couch opposite of Olivia and Eli was handing her a jar of peanut butter. When he walked closer, he realized she also had a banana next to her. Which was also when he realized that she hadn't eaten yet. "Want me to make you something?"

"Dad, If she would have wanted something else, she would have told me." Eli answered as he sat down next to his mother.

Olivia smiled, "This is fine for now. But I would love some Chinese for dinner."

Elliot sat down next to her, close enough so their thighs were touching and placed a hand on her knee, "We can definitely do do that." As Olivia busied herself with unpeeling her banana and opening the jar of peanut butter, Elliot turned his attention towards Eli, "Go ahead son, you have the floor."

Right when Eli opened his mouth to speak, Kathy said, "Wait, we're going to have this conversation here? Right now?"

"Umm, yes? Isn't that why you came here?"

Olivia watched as Kathy rubbed her hands nervously against her thighs. She didn't really understand why the woman was being so distant with her. She had been nothing but respectful to her marriage while her and Elliot were married. And now, it wasn't as if they had just gotten a divorce. According to Elliot it had been more than seven years since they had signed the divorce papers, so there really was no reason for her to be upset with her. When Kathy's eyes connected with hers, her reasoning for not wanting to have the conversation at that moment clicked for her. "Oh. Would you like me to step out Kathy?"

Both Elliot and Eli's eyes shot first to Olivia, then to Kathy when she started to respond, "Well, no offense Olivia, but I don't really think Eli's custody arrangements are any of your concern."

"Kath…" Jack whispered.

"Then it's none of Jack's concern either." Eli shot back.

Elliot gave a stern, "Eli." While Kathy said, "Jack is my husband Eli. He has been for three years now and you need to show a little more respect. He was there for you when your father was on his last limb."

"And Olivia is dad's girlfriend and I think you need to show a little more respect. I want her here."

That was enough to have Olivia attempting to pull herself up. She was not going to be the cause of an argument between Eli, Elliot and Kathy. Not that she couldn't argue Kathy out of the ballpark, she just didn't have the energy to do so. Elliot was quick to wrap his arm around her front side to keep her sitting, "Liv."

"It's fine El. I'll just go watch TV with the boys."

Eli started to say, "But Liv…", but she was quick to shake her head. "Your mom is right, this is a conversation you three should be having. I'll just go to the other room. So, you either help me up El or I'm going to do it myself." He sighed heavily and stood to assist her. When he pulled her up into the standing position, she whimpered lightly. It didn't take her long to realize that pulling herself up from the bed by herself was probably not the best idea. She was more sore than she had been in the last couple days. At the whimper, he pulled her flush against him. Her hands landed on his hips and she whispered, "Getting up from bed wasn't the best idea."

He took a deep breath and began to rub his hands up and down her back, "I could have told you that. Maybe you should lie down."

"I can lay down on Noah's bed."

"Or you can lay down on ours and I'll migrate the boys in there to watch TV with you."

"Okay."

He smiled at her and kissed her head. Grabbing her banana and peanut butter, he said, "Eli, tell Noah and Shawn to move to mine and Olivia's room." As he guided Olivia to their room, he heard Kathy mumble something but he chose to ignore it for the time being. Before helping her into bed, he assisted her with using the bathroom. By the time she was done, the young boys were already sitting on the bed waiting for them.

"Hi mom."

"Hey baby." She responded. Elliot helped her into bed, following his routine of rearranging the pillows nicely around her, before handing her the remote.

"If you need anything, just call for me." He told her.

She whispered, "Okay." Before he handed her her food and headed out the door. "What were you two watching?"

"Power rangers." Both boys responded at once. When Noah scooted up towards his mother to rest against the headrest next to her, Shawn laid down on his side at the foot of the bed so that he could see the TV.

When Elliot made his way out of the room, he could not only see but he could also hear that Eli and Kathy were in the middle of a heated conversation. After asking the boys to go sit with Olivia, Eli had taken up occupancy on the opposite couch of his mother and step-father. "I just think you're being rude mom."

"And I think you've been being rude for the last two years but you don't see me calling you out on everytime you cop an attitude."

"That's different. I have a reason to be rude. You don't. Olivia has been nothing but nice to me since I came here."

"You have a reason to be rude to us all the time? Please explain that Eli because the last I checked you barely met Olivia a week ago."

At that comment, Eli narrowed his eyes at his mom, "Olivia helped you give birth to me. If it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't even be alive."

"Okay. That's enough of that." Elliot said as he approached them from behind. He gave Eli's shoulder a light squeeze before he sat down next to him. "Your floor Eli."

Kathy scoffed loudly when Eli said, "Okay dad." Eli ignored his mom's obvious annoyance and continued talking, "I want to live with dad full time. I mean not full time, full time. I want to see you guys on the holidays. Like Christmas and summer, but during the school year, I want to be with dad. I mean it's the most fair to me."

"How do you figure that?" Kathy asked.

"I change schools every year. You're both always working, which I think is great but that always leaves me home with Shawn and the babysitter. Dad doesn't work anymore, so he's always home. Plus, I never got to spend much time with dad growing up, this is our chance."

Kathy rubbed her hands together. "Whose fault do you think it was that you and your father didn't spend much time together Eli? Because, it sure wasn't mine and Jack's."

"I know that and so does dad. It's not like he's denying that he got hooked on drugs. But he's clean and he's continuously working everyday to stay that way."

Elliot couldn't help but smile at his son's words. It gave him a sense of pride that he had proved to his children that he was trying like hell to keep his head on straight. The only thing he ever wanted to be successful at was being a father and Eli definitely made him feel as if he was just that. "I don't know Eli. This custody arrangement has worked the last couple years." Kathy said. "Plus it looks like your dad has taken on more responsibility over here. You sure he'll have time for you?"

"He's had time for me thus far. And I like Olivia and Noah. I like spending time with them."

"But you don't like spending time with us?"

Eli sighed, "You're taking this to personal mom. I just don't want to be changing schools every year. That's not an uncommon request for a boy my age."

Kathy looked at Elliot, "You've taken on the responsibility of not only caring for an obvious injured Olivia Benson but also playing daddy to her young son and you think you can take on our son fulltime as well?"

That comment visibly pissed Elliot off. Enough so that he had to stand up from the couch and move his body behind it. He couldn't be 'playing daddy' to Noah if he already viewed him as his own. "Oh I don't know Kath, you've been playing mommy to Shawn for the last few years. Have you had the time for Eli?"

At that Kathy retracted her body against the couch and took a deep breath, "What do you think Jack?"

Jack, who had remained silent up until that point said, "I think we should take a few days to think about it."

"Why do you need a few days?" Eli asked.

"I think it's fair for your mom and I to discuss it more privately."

"Why didn't you discuss it privately before you came here?" Eli spat back.

Kathy stood abruptly, "You know what? I've made up my mind already. The custody arrangements will not change Eli. You are not going to get what you want by being disrespectful all the time."

Eli stood also, "That's not fair!"

Elliot was quick to round back around the couch and place his hand on Eli's shoulder, "Enough Eli. You don't yell at your mother and you know that." When the young man didn't respond, Elliot took a second to really look into his eyes. What he saw almost broke his heart. His twelve year old son was attempting to keep the tears in eyes at bay. It was at the point where Elliot realized how strongly Eli felt about moving in with him. If his son wanted to live with him, he was going to try his damndest to make that happen. He gave Eli's shoulder an encouraging squeeze, "Go sit with Liv and the boys for a few minutes, while I talk to your mom and Jack."

Eli nodded his head, gave his mother one last look of disapproval and disappeared into the room. When they heard a faint "Eli", come from both Olivia and Noah's mouth, Elliot spoke, "Are you really not going to take a little bit more time to think this over before you simply tell him no?"

"Do you hear the way he talks to us Elliot? He listens to you and probably to Olivia better than us. He needs to learn that behaving in that way is not going to get him what he wants."

"So you're using this as a life lesson for him instead of thinking that this change is what he may need to change his attitude?" It was getting harder for him to keep his tone neutral. Although he would have been upset, if the situation would have been opposite and Eli wanted to stay with his mother, Elliot would eventually agree. Especially if his son felt as strongly about it.

"Yes Elliot, I am going to use this as a life lesson. The answer is no. The arrangement stays as it is."

Elliot took a deep breath, "If we can't agree, we'll go back to court Kathy."

This made the blonde laugh lightly, "Yeah, like a judge is going to give an ex heroin addict full custody."

His eyes dropped to the ground briefly. He had worked so hard to get his head on straight and for Kathy to throw that back in his face both angered him and disappointed him. He didn't know when the woman standing in front of him had become so bitter, but if she wanted to do this the hard way, they would. He had been in law enforcement long enough to know that Eli was old enough to make his own decisions and that him being clean for as long as he had would grant him with full custody. "Okay then. It's time for you guys to leave and you'll get court papers in the mail." Before either of the other two adults had a chance to respond, Elliot was already making his way to his bedroom to inform Shawn that he was leaving. The site that he encountered had him pausing in the doorway to smile. Noah was situated on one side of Olivia, while Eli was situated on the other side. Both boys had their heads resting against her shoulders and she had hers resting to the side resting against Eli's. Shawn was at the foot of the bed, watching TV. When he felt someone step behind him, he turned his head around slightly.

Kathy was doing the same thing he was, observing the site in front of her. He saw her take a couple deep breaths before saying, "Come on Shawn, we're leaving." All four individuals looked up at her at once. As Shawn got off the bed, she said, "It was good seeing you Olivia and good meeting you Noah."

"It was nice to meet you too Eli's mom." Noah responded.

His response caused everyone to lift their lips into a smile. "It was nice seeing you too Kathy and it was nice to meet you Shawn."

"You too." The young boy said.

"Are you going to give me a hug Eli?" Kathy asked.

When the young man didn't acknowledge his mother, Olivia lifted her shoulder slightly to encourage him. "Bye mom. Love you."

Kathy nodded her head, "I love you too Eli. I hope you know that." With that, her and Shawn walked out of the room.


	31. Chapter 30

**I once again just wanted to thank everyone for the continuation of support throughout this story. You guys are amazing. As always please review and happy reading!**

Once they heard the front door close, Elliot sat on the bed. "So, we're going to give your mom a few days and then I'll call her."

"And what if she still says no?" Eli asked, lifting his head off of Olivia's shoulder to sit straight up.

"Then we'll have to go a different route than talking but we're not going to worry about that yet."

"A different route? Like court?"

"Well ultimately that would be your decision Eli. If you want to do family court, we will. But if you rather not and your mother doesn't agree to change the arrangements, then it will have to stay as it is."

"Mom?" Noah whispered, causing all three people to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"What's family court mean?"

She smiled, "It's a court where families go to help them decide things that they can't decide by themselves. Like since Eli's mom and dad live separately, it's somewhere they would go to help them decide who Eli will live with."

"I want Eli to stay here with us."

Eli reached his hand across Olivia's lap and rubbed Noah's hair. He made eye contact with his dad when he said, "I want to stay here with you guys too."

"I'm going to try my hardest to make it happen. I promise." Elliot responded.

"I know dad."

As Olivia watched Elliot pulled Eli into a side hug, she couldn't help the guilt that flooded through her. Because of Kathy's more than negative reaction towards her, she knew that part of the reason she was denying the change was because her and Noah were currently staying with them. Maybe once Kathy found out that it was just a temporary thing until she could get around on her own again, she would reconsider. Court was something that Olivia did not want Eli to have to go through again. Court was where it got ugly, something he didn't need to be part of. However, the thought saddened her. In just the past week, she had grown more than accustomed to living with Elliot and she knew Noah had too. The boys were getting along great and her and Elliot hadn't even had one disagreement yet. The man was treating her like a queen, something she had never experienced before and to give that up was going to be difficult for her. If they could, her and Noah would never leave. But, because of his want for his son, they were going to have to. Which meant that she was going to have to stop being so dependent on him during this recovery. Being dependent on him during recovery was only going to make becoming independent again harder.

The loud growling of her stomach caused her to withdraw from her thoughts. When her eyes connected with Elliot's, she knew that he could tell that she had been overthinking about something. She tried to give him the best reassuring smile she could before stating, "I'm hungry."

Noah laughed beside her, "Yeah, we heard mom."

Deciding not to bring up the saddened look on her face, that she obviously tried to cover up, until later, Elliot said, "I'll order the Chinese and get you something to snack on."

"I want to get out of bed."

"You don't need to get out of bed Liv. You're in pain. We can just watch TV and eat in here tonight."

"I have to build my strength up. That's not going to happen if I'm in bed all day."

He raised his eyebrows slightly at her. Just an hour ago she was agreeing with him that she needed to lay down and now she was refusing to. He didn't know what transpired inside her head that was causing her to act the way she was at that moment but he knew that whatever it was, it was not good. "You need to be worried about resting babe, not getting your strength back. You probably put a lot of strain on your ribs getting up…"

She sighed, "I don't need a lecture Elliot. I just want to get up."

The look of confusion and frustration on his dad's face had Eli standing up from the bed, "Noah and I will order the food. I'm sure one of the Chinese places around here has that online ordering thing. We'll just use your phone dad. What would you like Liv?"

Noah stood from the bed as well, "Mom always wants garlic chicken, chicken chow mein and egg rolls."

Olivia nodded her head, "You know me so well baby."

Both boys smiled. "Do you want the same as usual dad?"

Elliot, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Olivia, looked up at both the boys standing, "Please." He handed the boys his cell phone and his wallet before they both headed out of the room. Once they were out of ear shot, he turned his head towards her to make eye contact, "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, "Yes. I just don't want to be in bed."

"Just stay in bed for today and then tomorrow you can…"

"I'm getting out of bed whether you agree or not Elliot." She had to will herself not to let tears form in her eyes. He was being as sweet and considerate as he could be and she was pushing him away.

He sighed loudly and rubbed his neck with his hand. He was trying his hardest to keep his tone in check. "But why? I don't understand."

"I already told you, I need to get my strength back."

"You're only a week into recovery Liv. You don't need your strength back yet."

"Jesus Elliot, just…" She was interrupted by Noah calling Elliot's name.

Elliot kept eye contact with her as he responded with a loud "Yes?"

"Can you come here for a second please?"

"Please dad!" Eli called behind him.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." He said to her as he stood to walk to the boys.

When he walked out of the room she heard Noah ask, "What's a zip code?" She attempted to take a deep breath to calm her mixed thoughts, however that only caused her to wince in pain. One side of her brain was saying to stop being ridiculous, Elliot would never ask them to leave anyways. While the other side was telling her to be realistic, even though he would never ask them to leave didn't mean they wouldn't have to. Since she already knew that Elliot was not going to help her get out of bed, she decided to get out of bed by herself again. She figured it would be easier and less painful since she was already sitting up against the headboard. Her body pivoted to the left, so that she could swing her legs over the side of the bed. Once she was sitting on the edge of the bed, with her feet flat on the ground, she used both her hands to push against the bed to help her stand. Right as she stood, she realized that it was not easier than last time, most likely because her ibuprofen had completely worn off. A strong pain shot through her abdomen that caused her to whimper and clutch her rib cage with her right arm. Just her luck, Elliot chose that moment to walk back into the bedroom.

"Jesus Liv, what are you doing?" He explained as he rushed to her to place his hands on her rib cage.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she shot back.

"Something you shouldn't be doing yet. Why are you doing this right now?"

Her eyes went to the floor because she didn't really have a good answer for that question. All she had was that she wanted to do it on her own because she knew she was going to have to learn to. She was always the type that when she didn't have a good answer, she went for a defensive tactic. When one can't keep someone close because of their own battles, they keep them distant instead. Something that she was now convincing herself that she needed to do, so that she didn't become anymore attached than she already was. "Why am I doing what? I wanted to get out of bed. Now will you excuse me so I can go sit at the table."

"Olivia, you're only going to make your recovery time longer." As he spoke he tried to soothe not only her frustration but his as well, by running his hands lightly up and down her sides. "We want it to go as quickly as possible so you can start moving around normally again but that's not going to happen pushing yourself like this."

Her eyes once again landed on the floor. She whispered, "I have to do it by myself El."

He closed his eyes briefly and weaved his hands through her hair to pull her head up to look at him, "No you don't. I'm here to help you, let me help you." When her response was a light shake of the head, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I love you, so much Liv. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere." Her sudden want to push him away and do things herself, had him internally freaking out that she thought he was going to leave her again. He knew it was going to take some time to earn all of her trust back but he thought they had gotten passed that major obstacle in their relationship. However, it seemed as if she had not.

She couldn't stop her eyes from instantly filling with tears. She had no doubt in her mind that he wasn't going to leave again. If she had, she would have never allowed him into her heart for good. He had more than proved to her that he wasn't going anywhere. "I know you're not but that doesn't stop me from having to do things myself."

"Olivia, you never have to do anything by yourself again." He was quick to catch the tear that escaped her eye with his thumb.

Although she didn't understand what that meant, it didn't stop the emotion that was connected with his words. With all of her previous relationships, she still felt as if she did things herself. Even living with Brian, she never felt as if she leaned completely on him for support. She did her job by herself, just like he did his by himself. They didn't discuss certain things and it worked. Which she was pretty certain was how he treated his previous marriage as well. With Kathy, he kept things bottled inside. He discussed the horrible aspects of their job with her, not his wife. Now, he was telling her that it never had to be like that again. Since she didn't know how to respond, she simply nodded her head. He gave her a little smile, "Are you still insisting on moving?"

The glare she shot him, was enough to have him releasing his gentle hold on her head. Once his hands fell at his sides, she took the opportunity to step slowly around him so that she could head out of the door by herself, clutching her own ribs. Each step hurt like a bitch and she once again cursed herself for acting the way she was. He was right, instead of helping, this was only going to make her recovery longer and more painful. However, that once again did not make the thought that she was becoming too attached to him disappear. And the thought of becoming too attached to anyone, always won in Olivia's mind. Regardless of the fact that she was now with a man who wanted to do everything for her, she needed to stay independent. Not only because being independent was something she was always made to be, but also because she had convinced herself that her and Noah were not going to be able to stay with Elliot and Eli forever. She knew he was beyond frustrated by the loud sigh that escaped his lips and the sound of his footsteps behind her. When she sensed that his hands were about to enclose over hers on her sides, she said, "I'm fine Elliot."


	32. Chapter 31

Just the thought of her pushing him away, had him reaching for her sides regardless of her words. Once he reached them, he gently pulled her back flush against him. Her attempt to wiggle out of his grasp only caused her to groan in pain. As his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist, his lips dropped to place a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Please don't do this," he whispered. He lifted his lips to her ear and whispered again, "Don't do this Liv. Whatever is going on in that head of yours right now, don't listen to it."

The sob that caught in her throat was enough to cause her to struggle to get a normal breath out. The ability for him to read her mind was unbelievable. Her hands enclosed over his and she leaned her body further into his. She didn't quite know how, but it was if the ridges of his body were made for her.

His lips pressed onto the sensitive spot underneath her ear and he felt her shiver in response. "Don't." Another kiss. "Listen." And another. "To." One more. "It." The last one he lightly scraped his teeth along her erogenous zone.

"El…" Just as she was about to tell him that she couldn't help it, his buzzer went off.

"Food!" Both the boys explained at once.

She couldn't help the smile that formed along her lips at their excited tone. Elliot was quick to place another kiss on her shoulder, "That will be your food my hungry woman." As he went to gently guide her forward, he said, "And don't think I didn't see that smile." When she smiled again, he asked her, "The table or the couch?"

"The table. Just a pillow for my back."

He guided her to a chair, holding her torso steady the whole time, and helped her sit. When she winced, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her lips, "I'll get you an ibuprofen too."

Before she could even respond, he was walking away to meet the boys at the door for the delivery man. It awed her how he still knew her so well. The ability he had to calm her, was something nobody else had. She tried to take the moment to herself to push her negative thoughts about having to move back to her own apartment out of her mind. However, instead of pushing it out, she seemed to only bring it more forward. How was she supposed to explain to Noah why they had to leave? What were they going to do with the bed that Elliot purchased him? How was she supposed to get used to sleeping by herself again? Why had she grown so goddamn attached to Elliot Stabler? How did one live separately from the one they were in love with?

By the time the boys made it back to the table with the bags of food, her semi calmed state had disappeared and she was now full on panicking once again.

Like before, Elliot noticed right away. If he only knew why she freaking out, he would be able to help her better. However, all he knew was that she had conjured up something inside of her head that was making her panic on him. As much as he just wanted to pull her into his arms and reassure her that everything was okay, like he had just done, he knew that he needed to get the boys to bed before he could do that. So instead of kneeling down in front of her and telling her that everything was going to be okay, he leaned forward to kiss her on her forehead and told the boys, "Eli, plates. Noah, cups. Please." While the boys set off to retrieve their items, he went to get her a pillow and ibuprofen. When he came back, Eli was already dishing food onto plates.

"I can't pour drinks myself yet." Noah said with a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

Elliot gave the young boy a smile, "That's okay. I'll help you. Thank you for getting the cups." He was quick to situate the pillow behind Olivia's back and hand her the ibuprofen. He gave her one last reassuring smile before taking Noah to the kitchen to help him pour everyone something to drink.

She watched as he helped Noah take the lemonade out of the fridge, lift him onto the counter and guide his hands to fill the glasses. She couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes when Noah and Elliot shared a happy high five when they were completely done. He really had taken Noah in as his own, another reason for her to completely hate the fact that everyone was becoming so attached to each other. She lifted her eyes to Eli's face as he set her plate of food in front of her. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Elliot made eye contact with his son when his head turned to look at him with concern in his eyes. Of course, he wasn't going to be the only one who noticed Olivia's change of attitude. He mouthed to him that it was okay and to tell her you're welcome.

"You're welcome Liv."

As him and Noah made their way back to the table, he couldn't help but doubt that everything was okay. The look on her face had him knowing that if she was alone, she would be sobbing. When Noah placed her glass in front of her, she responded with the same quiet, "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome mom. Now eat so your belly will stop yelling at you."

She smiled slightly at him. Although her stomach was still obviously empty, her thoughts had ruined any appetite that she had. She kind of felt sick to her stomach and eating was the last thing she wanted to do. However, when she realized that all the boys had sat down at the table and were watching her, she reluctantly lifted a bite into her mouth. She could visibly see Elliot exhale a breath before doing the same.

The only thing he was concerned about at the moment was her making it through her meal without breaking down. He could tell that despite being hungry, she was forcing herself to eat. He kept his eyes on her the whole time he was eating. Counting the number of small bites she was putting into her mouth in his head. As he watched her, the boys were engrossed in a conversation about school starting on Monday. Him and Olivia hadn't discussed how drop off was going to go, but he had already figured since Eli was older that he would be dropped off first, than Noah. The time would depend on what time Noah's school began. When he noticed her began to push her food around on her plate, he glanced at the clock. It was only five o'clock, which meant he still had two hours before he could get the boys to start getting ready for bed. Which then meant that he had three hours before he could get the woman next to him alone.

"What time do I start school mom? How are Eli and I going to get to school on Monday?" Noah asked.

Olivia glanced and Elliot, then connected her eyes to Noah's, "Your school starts at 8:30 and you get out at 3:00."

"And mine starts at 8:00 Noah and I'm out at 3:05, so I'm sure my dad will drop me off, then you off. When we get out, he'll most likely pick you up, then me. Right dad?" Eli said.

Elliot nodded his head, "Sounds right son."

"So what time will we have to get up?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, who was once again moving food around on her plate. "Probably around 6:30-6:45. You both will shower at night."

Both boys nodded their head in agreement, before asking to get up to clean their plate. Once they stood, Elliot turned his body towards Olivia. "Are you full?" The simple nod of her head, had him taking ahold of her hand that was not holding her fork and bringing it to his lips to kiss it. When he once again saw tears form in her eyes, he whispered, "I love you."

Her hand tightened around his and she drew her eyes up to his. The look of worry and pure love on his face, only caused more tears to form. She blinked a few times to keep them at bay and whispered back to him, "I love you too."

He gave her a smile and kissed her hand once more. As he stood to clean their plates, he asked, "So are you guys up for a movie?"

"Yes!" The boys explained. "Can we make popcorn?" Both asked at the same time, causing them to laugh out loud.

"Mom! Eli's in my head."

"No, you're in mine." Eli said as he opened the cabinet to grab the popcorn.

Olivia smiled at them, "You're probably in each other's heads. You guys should pick a movie also."

"I call it!" Noah yelled as he ran to the living room to grab the remote.

Eli laughed, "She said 'you guys', not just Noah."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh at Noah's playful shrug of the shoulders. Eli rolled his eyes slightly and turned his attention back to making the popcorn.

Noah ended up choosing 'Finding Nemo', something that all people in the house agreed with. Elliot helped Olivia move to the couch, ensuring that when he sat her down next to the arm rest, he had enough room to sit close enough next to her to place his hand on her thigh.

His closeness allowed her panic to subside some and instead of leaning her body into the arm rest, she leaned it into him and placed her hand on top of his. He was quick to intertwine their fingers and kiss the side of her head. They stayed in that position throughout the whole movie. When the movie ended, Olivia was the first to speak, "Noah, shower please."

"Okay mom."

Both adults stayed on the couch as the boys took turns taking a shower. As Eli took his, Noah sat on both their laps, with his butt in the middle of their conjoined thighs, and practiced reading words from a book.

"Th-rou-gh." Olivia said as she pointed along the word.

Noah sighed heavily, "But that doesn't make any sense. How come a t and a h make a 'th' sound and a g and a h make almost a silent sound. I just don't get it."

Both adults laughed. Elliot rubbed his back in soothing fashion, "We know but that's just how it works son. The English language is a complicated one."

At the word son, Olivia's eyes shot up to Elliot. Did he really refer to Noah as his son or did he just mean it as an expression of words? No, she had never heard him say that to anyone but his sons. He was quick to look at her, give her a smile and lean in to give her a brief kiss on her lips. She heard Noah say, "I don't want to speak English anymore," as she leaned in once more to kiss him. There was no way they could live away from him after that.

"See, why can't every word be like banana? Banana makes sense." Noah explained.

They smiled against each other's lips before pulling apart. "I completely agree with you baby. But like Elliot said, that's just how it works."

Just then Eli emerged from the bathroom, "We need a better hot water heater."

"No, you need to stop spending so much time in the shower. I swear you spend longer than your sisters do sometimes. And no, I don't even want to know what you're doing for that long." Elliot responded.

Olivia's eyes went wide, while Eli's mouth went agape, "Dad! I was only in there for like 15 minutes!"

The older man glanced at his watch at his wrist, "It was more like 20. Noah and I can shower in 10 minutes."

"Just because I like to enjoy the hot water, does not make me…"

Elliot held his hand up and laughed, "Like I said, I don't want to know. Time for bed."

Eli narrowed his eyes briefly at him before heading over to lean over and give Olivia a hug. "Goodnight Liv."

"Night Eli."

Eli helped Noah off their lap gently. The younger boy was quick to give Elliot a hug. "Goodnight Noah. I love you."

"Goodnight Elliot. Love you too." He turned to his mother and gave her a hug as well. "Night mommy. I love you."

"Goodnight baby. I love you too. Sleep well."

When both boys headed towards their bedroom door, Elliot said, "Goodnight Eli. I love you."

Without turning, he said, "Night dad, love you too."

Elliot shook his head with a smile on his face and turned towards Olivia, "Well, I guess we'll have to wait to shower."

"Sounds like it."

He reached to tuck a stand of hair behind her ear, "Let's go in the room." She nodded her head and allowed him once more to assist her with standing. "How's your pain level?" He asked her as he guided her into the room.

"Better. Ibuprofen helped." She heard him whisper "good", before he placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

Once he successfully closed the door behind them and had her sitting on the edge of the bed, he kneeled down on the floor in front of her. When her eyes connected with his, he said, "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours Liv." Her eyes instantly filled with tears and she downcasted them to the floor. He was quick to place his hand under her chin and coax her eyes back up, "Tell me. I can't help if I don't know."

She was going to have to tell him eventually. So she took a breath before she whispered, "I don't want to leave."

"You don't want to leave? Leave where baby?"

"Here, I don't want Noah and I to have to leave."

He smiled at her, "Oh Liv, I don't want you guys to leave either. You never have to leave."

A tear escaped her eye when she said, "But we do."

He leaned closer to her and placed both his hands on her upper thighs, "No you don't."

"We do Elliot."

"Why? You both don't want to leave and we don't want you to leave. That's enough reason for you to not to have to leave when you recover."

"But you and Eli want to be together."

"We can all be together."

"But Kathy is probably partially not allowing the change because Noah and I are here. If we leave, she may be a little more lenient."

"Babe, you being here has nothing to do with Kathy's decision. She thinks Eli is disrespectful and doesn't think he should get what he wants by acting the way he does. Although, I think this change will help his attitude, she doesn't want to listen."

"You really think it has nothing to do with me?"

"Okay, maybe it has a little to do with you." When her eyes went to downcast towards the floor again, his head followed hers so that he didn't lose eye contact, "but that's no reason for you to leave. Worse comes to worst, we go to court. She doesn't think I'll win because of my history but Eli is old enough to make his decisions now…"

"And you've stayed clean…" she whispered

He gave her a smile, "Exactly, so I don't see why it wouldn't go our way. And you won't have any affect on that Olivia. You're living with us as my girlfriend and Eli loves you. He'll defend that in court. Even if you weren't here, I'm sure we'd have to do court anyways. I think Kathy has just become a bitter person and Eli knows that."

She nodded her head, "Court can get ugly."

"It's going to be ugly regardless." He leaned it and placed a kiss on her collarbone, "We want you both to stay. And when you're completely healed we can even look for a bigger place, one with three or four bedrooms, so the boys can have their own room again."

She laughed lightly, "You think we can afford a three or four bedroom in the city Elliot? With my salary and…"

"Both of my pensions, which I've barely even touched by the way. The FBI pays you a lot when they kill you. So trust me, we don't have to worry about money. We put our income together, we shouldn't have any issues. And if need be, I can find a part time job without any problems while the kids are in school, which I kind of been thinking about anyways so I can keep myself entertained."

She smiled and kissed his lips, "I'm terrified."

"I know you are but you're going to have to trust me."

"I've always trusted you."

"Good. Now stop trying to do things yourself because you're not going anywhere."

She smiled widely and nodded her head. Everything was going to be okay, he would make sure of it. "Elliot…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."


	33. Chapter 32

**Someone requested smut so here it is ;). I'm not a doctor, I'm a writer so don't criticize me about this not being possible yet, okay? Although, I do start nursing school in January... oh well. It's fiction that we all wish was real. Anyways, thank you. As always please review and happy reading!**

**PS: Have I mentioned you guys are awesome!**

Elliot was quick to make her another plate of Chinese food and bring it to her in bed. As she ate he got their things together to shower. For the last week he had chosen pajama pants with a tank top for her to wear to bed. However, with her opening up to him about her fears, he wanted as much skin to skin contact as possible. If she wasn't injured, he knew that they would have made love as soon as she said that she trusted him, whether she was hungry or not. The thought of making love to her almost had him groaning out loud. It had only been one week and he was already dying to have her again. If he was dying, he could only imagine what she was feeling. Eyeing the contents in the drawer, he decided to choose a black silk nightgown, with spaghetti straps and a length that appeared to end right above her knees. Forgoing her underwear and grabbing himself a pair of boxers, he walked into the bathroom to set their clothes down.

When he emerged, he saw that her plate was completely empty on her lap. He grinned at her as he asked, "Are you really full now?"

She laughed lightly, "I actually think I may have eaten a little bit too much."

As he made his way towards her to retrieve her plate, he said, "That's better than not eating enough." He took her plate and leaned down to kiss her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip before releasing them. "I'll be right back."

She kissed him once more, darting her tongue out to taste him slightly, before he walked out of the bedroom to take care of her dish. She took a moment to close her eyes and breath. The happiness she was currently experiencing was something she had never experienced before. The only good thing that happened in her life was Noah, other than that everything, other then her success at her job, ended in failure. Her attempt at relationships, her attempt to connect with her family, her attempt to find some sort of stability in her life. But yet here she was with everything she could have ever dreamed for. She had Noah and Elliot. And with Elliot came Eli, a boy that she had helped deliver twelve years earlier and that she now had grown to love as her own. A family that wanted her and her son to stay with them. A man who wanted to put their income together to get a bigger place. Although, there was still a small part of her that was terrified that they were going to have to leave, she decided to trust Elliot. That's what their relationship had always been built on anyways.

She kicked herself for allowing herself to get put on the ground by the perp because all she wanted at that moment was to ravage Elliot. She quickly attempted a deep breath and a slight lifting of her body off the headboard. The deep breath was doable, it was still painful but was definitely an improvement from the last couple days. The lift was slightly more painful, mostly due to her hiking herself out of bed twice that day. She semi wished that she had the house to herself for a split of a second because she really wanted to try to moan out loud. If she could moan without significant pain, they may be able to try some sort of intimacy again. The sound of Elliot's footsteps had her looking up at the door as he reentered and closed it behind him. "El?"

"Yeah babe?" he responded. His feet were quick to take him to her and he placed his hands on her torso to help guide her up out of bed.

"I want to try to moan."

He raised his eyebrows slightly at her, "You want to try to moan?"

"Yeah, maybe moaning won't be painful and we could… you know…" She never was one that was good at expressing her want for things with words. She was always more of a show then tell woman in the bedroom. Talking to someone about sex underlined something more deeper than just a quick night in the bedroom and she had never been that deep with anyone. Her attempt to be deeper with Brian always ended up with his tongue in her mouth before she could even get out the words she was trying to tell him.

His grin at her almost had her punching him in the jaw. "You know?" That was enough for her to reach up and pinch him on his side. Resulting him jumping back and saying, "Oww."

She ignored his protest and said, "Maybe we could try to be intimate in some way."

He smiled at her. At that point he would try anything she wanted to try. If it caused her pain, he would stop and tell her to wait again. Against her lips, he whispered, "We can try anything you want to try Liv but if it hurts you, we're stopping." Before he kissed her slowly and passionately.

When they pulled apart, she bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Moaning first."

"That shouldn't be a problem." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, eliciting a small rolling of her eyes and led her into the bathroom. Once they were successfully there, he followed the same routine as usual. Turning the water on, undressing her, guiding her into the shower, undressing himself and stepping in behind her. The first thing he reached for was the shampoo. He had quickly realized that her favorite part of their conjoined shower was him washing her hair. A few days earlier she told him that no one had ever done it before, which angered him even more at all the men she had shared herself with. What man didn't take the time to wash his woman's hair once in a while? It made him want to do it every day for the rest of their lives. The small moan of appreciation that escaped her lips every time his fingertips first made contact with her scalp, made him want to elicit that same moan over and over again. As he began to rake his fingers over her scalp, he told her, "Moan louder Liv."

The gentle nod of her head had him pressing his fingers more firmly into her head. Since her head had apparently become one of her erogenous zones, she allowed a normal moan to escape her lips at the increased pressure. When no pain shot through her torso, she moaned louder. She kept her pace of slowly moaning louder until she hit a point where she did feel pain when she breathed back in. Elliot noticed her change of facial expression instantly and kissed her lips, "Go back to the last one."

When she did, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. If she could manage to not moan louder than she was at that moment, she didn't have to worry about breathing causing her pain. She only had to worry about her torso moving. "We'll just have to keep my abdomen steady."

His hands gently coaxed her head back into the hot running water. "That'll be easier with you lying down. So, let me wash you then I'll take care of you."

"Whatever I want?"

He kissed her with the intention of it being a quick kiss. However, when her arms wrapped around his waist and her head tilted to the side for more intimate contact, the kiss quickly turned into one that was incredibly passionate. With the tongues dancing at a perfect pace, their lips nibbling on one another and their hands groping each other's asses. Because he couldn't help himself, he moved one of his hands from her ass around her hip and in between her legs. Once he was met with a thigh that was coated in her arousal, he pulled away from their kiss. He dodged her attempt to follow and swiped his index and middle finger softly across her center.

The sensation alone, had her knees buckling from under her. She was thankful that Elliot was a fast responder because his hand was quick to wrap more securely around her waist to hold her up. The moan that escaped her lips was more of a whimper at the small contact that he teased her with. "Jesus Liv, we need to get on the bed. Give me five minutes to wash us, then, yes, we'll do whatever you want."

When she looked down at the solid mass between his thighs, she urgently nodded her head. Whatever he wanted to do in the shower was fine, as long as he did it quickly. And quickly he did. He had never washed her or himself as fast as he did at that moment. He usually spent a lengthy time washing her, massaging all of her muscles in the process but tonight was not the night for that. When he gave her apologetic eyes, she gave him a full tooth smile, "Just get me to bed Elliot."

He nodded and led her out of the shower, drying both of them quickly, before guiding her by her waist to the bed naked. Once her knees hit the bed, she turned in his arms. Pressing her body as firmly as she could against his, she whispered against his lips, "I want to cum."

He kissed her lightly, "I want you to cum." Their lips connected sensually as he threw the covers back and slowly helped her into bed. He kept his hands on her ribcage the whole time, only releasing one hand to adjust pillows behind her back and head before she laid down flat. His body followed hers, settling his knees between her legs and putting his weight on one elbow above her. He used one hand to reach back and pull the covers over both of them. "You comfortable?" he asked as he leaned his head down to kiss underneath her ear.

Her hands reached up to stroke his cheeks, "Yes."

"Good. You tell me if anything is uncomfortable or if you want me to do something different."

She smiled at his consideration. She was doubtful she'd want him to do anything different. In the short time they had been together, he had learned her body better than anyone before him had. "Elliot…"

His eyes connected with hers when he asked, "Yeah?"

"Stop talking and kiss me." He was more than quick to oblige, connecting his lips to hers. As they kissed slowly, she tried to remember to keep her torso steady underneath him. Every time it seemed as if she was about to move, his hand, that wasn't holding him up, would land on her ribcage to keep her steady.

Once he had her steady once more, his hand krept down over her stomach and in between the juncture of her thighs. Before his fingers made contact with her center, he released her lips briefly to whisper, "Don't move baby." The nod of her head had his hand continuing its journey downwards. He moved it tentatively through her folds, beginning at her soaking wet entrance. Once he made contact with her wetness they both let out a moan. He used his index and middle fingers to scope up some of her arousal and draw it up to thoroughly bathe her rock hard clitoris. Moving his fingers in a slow circle on the bundle of nerves, his lips attached to her neck.

She let the moans fall from her mouth freely, trying not to pay any mind to the two young boys who were currently sleeping in the apartment. Each time a moan released, she made sure that when she took a breath back in it was a normal breath. The times that they were to deep, she tried to conquer the pain by allowing another moan to escape quickly. She heard him say, "Don't move," at the same time he slowly pushed a digit inside of her. Despite her hips instinctively wanting to lift, she didn't move. Instead, she tried to focus on the pure intensity of having something inside of her again.

The groan that left his mouth when he was inside of her heat again, lodged itself in his throat. Kind of coming out as a continuous groan as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. Her muscles were already clamping down on him tightly and her hands were gripping onto the back of his head, that was now sucking, licking and biting its way back and forth between her breasts. When he heard her moan, "More. Please more Elliot," he pressed his thumb against her clit and slowly entered his middle finger inside of her. His fingers found the perfect rhythm as he hooked them inside of her to rub against her front wall and his thumb began to rub fast hard circles against her.

The thought that she was about to cum hard, with five broken ribs, almost had a tear escaping her eye. The sheer intensity of the moment had her gripping his head to pull his eyes up to hers. Once he saw the tears in her eyes, his fingers automatically slowed. However, she was quick to shake her head and smile at him, "No, no. Don't stop." His fingers picked up the pace and he leaned in to kiss her passionately.

Once he felt her first spasm within her depths, he released her lips and brought his mouth to her ear, "There you go baby. Cum Liv."

And cum she did. The initial drop off of the cliff had her sucking in a breath, that she once again countered with a moan. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she held on as her spasms moved in waves throughout her body. She was pleasantly surprised that the clenching of her abs did not hurt as bad as she thought it was going to. Elliot kept the pace of his fingers relentless, only slowing down when her hips began to lift and then speeding back up once they were on the bed again. "Oh my god El…" she moaned when another wave of contractions hit her. She couldn't decipher if the orgasm she was currently having was one big orgasm or a bunch of orgasms linked into one wavelength. But whichever it was, she was pretty certain it had to do with the fact that his fingers were rubbing against the one spot inside of a woman that was guaranteed to make her fall. It was when he hooked them even harder inside of her, that she felt the feeling that she had only felt one time before that. "Shit… El… I'm gonna squirt." She wasn't even one hundred percent positive that was what it was called but by the way he groaned loudly, sat back on his knees to effectively lift his body off of hers, and looked down at her pussy with predatory eyes, she knew he understood.

It was almost as if his voice was her que because when he groaned out, "Let me see you squirt baby," the fluid released. Like last time, it was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. The pure force of the stream, his fingers moving inside of her, her tight hold on him and the moans escaping her mouth, had his dick throbbing in a way that it never throbbed before. He tore his eyes from her center, up to her face.

Her eyes had fallen down to herself as well. Watching a scene such as the one that was going on in her lower half coupled with the force of her orgasm, made it that much more of an intense experience. The bed underneath her, along as his stomach became soaked but they both didn't seem to mind at that moment. As the last of her contractions moved through her, their eyes connected with one another.

Once her grip on him completely loosened, he withdrew his fingers slowly and leaned his body back over hers to connect their lips. He knew that after an orgasm like the one she just had, her lungs were going to be searching for as much air as they could capture. So he used their slow kiss as a way to keep her breathing as steady as possible. When he knew it had returned to normal, he released her lips with a few pecks. "You're incredible Olivia."

She gave him a satisfied smile as her eyes drew down to in between them. His dick was hard and hot against her thigh. He even looked a bit a purple from the amount of blood flow. It was definitely harder than she had yet to see him. She lifted her eyes back up to his has her hand reached between their bodies to take a hold of him.

He groaned loudly and dropped his head to her shoulder. Since watching her cum almost had him cumming without anything touching him, he knew he was about to embarrass himself. In just three lengthy strokes of her hand, his seed was spilling onto her thigh and he was grunting a "Liv," into her shoulder.

Her hand released him and she moved it to his back, where her other one was currently placed. As she ran her hands up and down his muscular back, he placed soft kisses along her shoulder and neck. "I love you Elliot."

His head lifted so he could look at her, "I love you too Olivia"

They kissed slowly once more, until she pulled away, "I made another mess."

He grinned at her, pecked her lips and lifted his body once again off of her, "Don't worry, I'll clean it."


	34. Chapter 33

They awoke the next morning to a soft knock on the bedroom door. With his arms securely around Olivia, Elliot grumbled out some version of, "Hmm?" She heard Eli ask if everyone was decent, which she quickly replied with a yes.

The night before Elliot had guided her out of bed and put her back under hot running water. As she enjoyed the shower, he quickly dried himself off and stripped the bed. Once he had the soiled bedspread in the wash and a new one on the mattress, he joined her. That time he took the time to thoroughly wash her, massaging every muscle on her body along the way. By the time he was done, she was leaning against the shower wall half asleep. Since she was clearly satisfied and almost appeared sedated, he bypassed the silk nightgown and dressed her in pajama shorts and a tank top and himself in a pair of basketball shorts. He had helped her into bed and shared one last sensual kiss with her before arranging himself behind her, exchanging 'I love yous' and falling asleep.

The door opened timidly as they heard Noah ask, "Can we come in?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Elliot, who still had his eyes closed and his lips pressed against her shoulder. Although he appeared asleep, she knew he wasn't. Her eyes glanced at the clock, which read nine in the morning. That was the latest they had slept together. She said, "Yeah, you guys can come in," before rubbing her eyes vigorously.

That was all it took to have Noah barreling in full force, "Good morning mom! Good morning Elliot!"

Elliot mumbled a "Morning Noah," before pressing his face further into Olivia's neck.

The young boy was quick to lift the blankets on Olivia's side and crawl in next to her, while Eli sat on the edge of the bed on his father's side. Once her arm was securely around his waist and she pressed a kiss to his curls, he said, "So mom, we didn't go school shopping yet."

Olivia couldn't help her groan out loud. It was true, her and Noah hadn't been school shopping yet. She had always made it a habit to conquer it a few days before school started.

"I can take them." Elliot mumbled, again into her shoulder.

"Dad, we can't understand anything you're saying when you have your mouth pressed against Liv's shoulder like that." Eli said as he laid his head on the pillow next to Elliot's. "You know, why do you have such a big bed when you guys can fit on a twin with the way you lay together?"

Both adults couldn't help their small laugh. Elliot placed a small kiss on her shoulder before lifting his mouth off her, "In case Olivia is mad, she can kick me to the other side of the bed instead of the couch."

She snorted, "I'd kick you to the couch anyways."

"That's not nice mom." Noah said.

"Yeah, not nice mom." Elliot repeated.

She shook her head in a playful manner and asked, "Do you need to go school shopping too Eli?"

"It could use new shoes."

Elliot chuckled, "You always need new shoes."

"Dad, I'm a twelve year old boy. Of course, I can always use new shoes."

He rolled his eyes slightly, "Right. Okay, I'll take you guys." As soon as those words escaped his mouth, he felt Olivia tense. He knew she hadn't been out of the house since she was injured and as a result she was probably going a little stir crazy. To top that off, her baby wanted to go school shopping. She didn't want to stay home. "Where do you usually go baby?"

Her answer was short and curt when she said, "Bloomingdales." She was not only not looking forward to being stuck in the apartment alone but also missing helping Noah pick out clothes and shoes for the year.

"Does Bloomingdales have one of those carts you can sit in and drive?"

That suggestion had her whipping her head back to glare at him. There was absolutely no way she was going to drive around on an electric shopping cart like an old lady. "No."

"No they don't have them or no you won't drive on one?"

"No, I won't drive on one."

"Well I can't very well carry you around the store the whole time and you can't walk around the store the whole time either. So it's either drive on one of those, at least for some of the time, or stay here and I really don't think any of us want you to stay here."

Eli picked that time to prop his head on his dad's shoulder to look at Olivia, "Yeah Liv, we want you to come too. It has to be boring being in this apartment all the time."

"Yeah mommy! You have to help me pick out clothes." Noah stated, as he twisted his body slowly to look at his mom as well.

"Do I have to drive in it the whole time?" She asked. She did not want to have to have to deal with an overprotective Elliot, along with everything else.

Elliot chuckled, "Only when you're in pain. You just don't want to over exert yourself Liv."

The look of 'like yesterday' that he shot her, did not go unnoticed. She nodded her head, placed one last kiss to Noah's curls and said, "Okay, shopping day it is."

The boys were quick to leave to get dressed once Elliot instructed them to. Once the door closed behind them, he helped Olivia turn her body so that she was facing towards him. "Good morning beautiful."

Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek, "Morning handsome."

The way he smiled at her in that moment, made her feel completely loved and cherished. When she returned the smile, he leaned in to kiss her gently. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he was pulling away.

"Oh yes, I slept really well." Her seductive tone had him grinning at her. Now that she thought of it, she had slept better than she did the night of the hospital when she was drugged up on oxycodone. She slept throughout the night, without waking up in pain. Which probably had a lot to do with the magic of Elliot's hands the night before. "If you do that every night, I don't think I'll have issues sleeping again."

He groaned and dropped his head into her exposed cleavage, "We'll add it to the bedtime routine."

She laughed as she ran her hand along his head, "You're gonna have to continuously be washing bed sheets."

He lifted his head back up to look at her and gave her a full tooth grin, "We'll lay some towels down."

"So then you'll be continuously washing towels."

Their lips connected once more when he said, "Worth it."

Elliot got both of them dressed completely before they exited the room. Olivia was more than excited to finally put on an outfit that didn't consist of sweatpants. As he helped her pulled her jeans over her hips, she couldn't help the sigh of contentment that escaped her mouth. It felt even more nice when he reached behind her to hook her bra. He chuckled at her when she said, "See, the bra makes them look so much better." He responded with, "There's no way they can look better without a bra," winked at her and helped her into her shirt.

Their breakfast consisted of eggs and toast, something that all four of them ate quickly because of their knowledge of the horrible traffic on Sundays. Elliot ensured that she took an ibuprofen before heading out the door with kids in tow. The walk to the car wasn't as slow as both adults thought it was going to be. Despite her series of stunts the day before, she had definitely made a huge recovery in the last week. Instead of having to hold her torso steady, Elliot only had to keep his hands on her rib cage to give them both the endurance that he was there in case. Even getting up into the Jeep was much easier.

Once everyone was safely into the vehicle and they were caught at the first traffic jammed red light, Noah asked, "Hey mom and Elliot?"

"Hey Noah." Elliot responded, eliciting a smile from all three individuals in the car.

"Can we go to our apartment today so I can grab some more toys?"

"Of course we can baby." Olivia answered. She was actually going to suggest it herself. Her want for some makeup was starting to build into a need. "I would like to grab my makeup also."

There was a mixed version of, "Mom", "Liv", "Babe", "you don't need makeup."

She smiled widely, "Thank you. You three are amazing. But I still want my makeup."

"So we'll do shopping first, then maybe get some lunch?" He paused to glance at Olivia. When he saw her nod, he continued, "Then we'll stop at the apartment."

The 25 block drive to Bloomingdales took them almost an hour and a half to conquer. They passed the time by playing the road game Story, which began with Eli's suggestion. He had started with the word "The" and when they parked in a parking space Noah was saying "Shrek".

Once Elliot unbuckled his seatbelt, he turned his body toward the backseat, "Eli, can you take Noah and get Olivia an electric cart? And please do not get yourself in trouble with the short time you have it." He wanted a minute with Olivia before entering the store with them.

When they exited the car, Olivia said, "I don't need one of those yet."

"I know. I'm sure Eli will get a kick out of driving it around until you do. But I wanted to know Noah's budget before I tell Eli his. I don't want anyone complaining that one is more than the other."

"Oh, well I usually don't really do a budget. I just get the things he needs. Then I get myself stuff also because I'm a woman and I can't help myself."

"Do I even want to know how much you spend altogether?"

She laughed, "Probably not."

He nodded as he smiled at her, "I'm thinking I'll give Eli $1000, just because he needs more things at our place."

"Okay, don't tell Noah numbers and he won't know the difference." They both nodded their head in agreement before looking out of the window just in time to see Eli driving the cart with Noah on his lap. Both boys were busting up laughing. "They're so good together."

"Like brothers."

She turned her head to look at him with tears in her eyes, "Like brothers." The fact that Noah had a chance to not only be blessed with a handful of siblings but also with a man who he could call his father, made her heart soar. She always thought it was just going to be her and Noah and now that it wasn't, she couldn't be more happy. He whispered an 'I love you' to her before leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips.

The trip in the store went as smoothly as it could with an overexcited six and twelve year old. The adults originally gave them free range of their size sections while they sat, with their arms intertwined, on the love seat provided and looked through three and four bedroom houses on Elliot's phone. They weren't looking to buy, they hadn't even discussed a budget, but they were curious to know what was on the market. However, when both boys started bringing them everything that they laid their eyes on, they reluctantly stood up and went to help them. Olivia switched off between driving the cart and walking around. Everytime she felt a tinge of pain, she would sit back down until it subsided.

While the boys were trying on clothes in the dressing room, Elliot encouraged her to go look for stuff for herself. He ensured her that he would check every piece of clothing that Noah came out in. She was actually thankful because she knew how Noah got when she was shopping and she could only imagine what it would be like with Eli as well.

She was sitting down on a bench, with a couple pairs of slacks and blouses in her cart, eyeing a pair of boots when the three of them emerged with a full shopping cart. "How'd it go?"

"It went as well as it could." Elliot answered as he walked over to the boots he caught her staring at. He pointed to it to ensure they were the right ones and knelt down to look for her size when she smiled and nodded her head.

Eli sat next to her and groaned, "Dad always insists that I try everything on, like I don't know my size already."

"Well you can grow since the last time you tried on clothes, you are a growing teenager." Olivia said.

"But then my old clothes wouldn't fit me anymore, they all still fit me."

"It's not only that the clothes may be small, it's also because you may not like the way they look on you son." Elliot added as he headed towards them with the box of boots in his hands. When he dropped to one knee in front of her and lifted her foot to rest against the one the was propped up, he added, "And I'm not trying to make another hour drive over here to return a pair of jeans because you don't like the way they fit around your ankles."

Olivia laughed, "He has a point Eli." She watched Elliot pull her shoe off and slip the boot over her socked foot. When he zipped up the side and tapped her foot gently, she smiled at him. "Can you put the other one on also? I like to make sure they're comfortable."

"Of course, just don't go taking off running." He had noticed that Olivia now wore boots to work, instead of her old black slip on shoes. He was sure that when she went work shoe shopping, that she always made sure she could run in them somehow.

She gave him a 'haha' before he did what he asked. "Just look at it this way Eli, at least you now know you like all your clothes." She said, continuing on with the conversation they were having.

"Yeah, I know."

"What about you Noah? Did you like the things you chose?"

Enthusiastically, Noah answered, "Yeah! I liked them all!"

She said, "I'm glad," before Elliot helped her stand.

Since Noah asked to eat at the diner that they had ran into Elliot at, Elliot decided to stop at Olivia's apartment first. He was relieved that instead of trying to get out, Olivia told him which personal items of hers to grab, including her makeup bag, her razor, her blow dryer and straightener, and her skin care products. Since she was feeling about 50% normal again, she wanted to start feeling like a woman again also. Which meant, she wanted her regular morning and night lotion routine back in her life.

The boys' trip in the apartment was quicker than anyone thought it was going to be and they were quick to exit with Elliot carrying a bag with Olivia's things and Noah and Eli both carrying a bag with Noah's toys.

By the time they made it to the restaurant, everyone in the car was starving and they ate their food in comfortable silence. When they loaded back in the car, Eli asked, "Dad, when we get home can you give me a haircut?"

"Sure son."

"I want a haircut too!" Noah explained.

Olivia looked back at him, "What kind of haircut?" Noah's curls were something that she had grown very fond of and she was not ready for him to want them chopped off yet.

"Just a trim mom."

The audible breath that escaped her lips had Elliot chuckling beside her. "I can trim it."

"Thanks Elliot!"

When they arrived home, the boys were quick to offer to carry all their bags inside while Elliot helped Olivia. Once she was securely on the couch and the boys busied themselves in taking the tags off their new clothes for Elliot to wash, she pulled out her cell phone to call Fin.

"Hey Liv, give me a minute. 'Why are you two still standing there? Didn't I tell you to go make some calls to homicide? What you left your damn ears at home or something? Thank you!' Jesus, I don't know how you handle some of these imbeciles Lieu, but I'm about to lose my damn mind over here."

"Okay one Fin, we do not call other officers imbeciles. That's a great way to get them to not listen to you even more."

She heard the closing of the door on the other line and knew he had walked into her office. "Well that's what they're acting like. I'd be better off doing it myself."

"Is it really that bad over there?"

"It's always bad when you're out Liv."

"Well good news…"

"You are not coming back yet Olivia." He said as he sat down on her chair. "Although, I really wish you could."

She laughed, "I know that Fin, I was just going to say that I'm feeling much better than I was. So it would be great if somebody would come over and bring some files. We can brainstorm some open cases or something. I need to work."

"You sure you're up for it? I don't want to get there Liv and you're like you were last week."

"I won't be. Elliot has been taking great care of me. We even went to Bloomingdales today and I feel great." She felt more than great. Good enough that she was going to ensure that she was with Elliot when he dropped the kids off to school the next day. She was even hoping to get out and walk him to class to meet his teacher.

He rolled his eyes at the mention of Elliot's name but didn't say anything. "Okay, just text me the address. If I can't get out of here, I'll get Amanda or Carisi over there."

"Sounds good. Have them call before they come."

"You got it Liv."


	35. Chapter 34

**Hello my lovelies! I just wanted to reiterate that if anyone has any ideas or anything they would like to see in this story, please feel free to let me know. I have a pretty clear picture of where it's going but I would love to know your ideas! Even any place you may want to see Elliot and Olivia fool around at, ANYTHING! Please let me know what is in your heads. **

**As always thank you for the continuation of support and please review! HAPPY READING!**

Getting the kids ready and dropping them off to school the next day was one that both adults figured out quickly, was a routine they were going to have to work on. Elliot had to almost pry both boys out of bed and then they took forever trying to pick which outfit they wanted to wear that day. By the time the four of them made it to the car, it was already fifteen minutes later than the time they were supposed to leave. Making both of them almost late to school. Luckily they weren't too late for Noah's and both adults were able to walk him to his class.

Before they headed back to the apartment, Elliot asked her if it was okay if he stopped at the courthouse to pick up custody papers for Eli. He hadn't heard from Kathy yet and was really praying that court wouldn't have to happen but he wanted to be prepared. The look of guilt that once again flashed across her face, had him pulling over in New York morning traffic to lean over and kiss her lips. The "Don't" that escaped his lips quickly after, had her nodding her head and kissing him once more.

Although, he told her it was just going to be a quick run in, she insisted on getting out anyways. "It's never a quick run in, in this courthouse Elliot." He agreed and helped her conquer the stairs leading up to the door, with his body behind hers and his hands placed firmly on her ribcage. "I'm never going to take my unbattered torso for granted again, once I'm healed. I swear I feel like I'm about to break in half," she told him when they reached the last step.

"See, you should have stayed in the car babe. Do you want to sit down?" He was already leading her to a vacant bench that was across the way from the door.

"I really don't want to." All she wanted at that moment was to be back to normal. Not only was her torso hurting, her whole body was aching. Which probably had a lot to do with her lack of exercise over the last week. She was used to continuously moving at the job and now if she was moving, she was having to take breaks to give her ribs a rest. She found it funny how the human mind worked. One minute she was thankful that she was at least doing a hell of a lot better than she was last week and another minute she was resenting the fact that it was taking to long. When her eyes connected with Elliot's, the plead in his eyes, had her huffing out a small breath. "Fine, I'll sit but only because I'm trying to heal sooner, rather than later."

He smiled at her, guided her to a bench that was just inside the doors and leaned down to kiss her. "That's our goal Liv." Their lips lingered together for a few seconds. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I'll be right back. Call me if you need anything."

She laughed lightly, "Yeah, like I'm going to need anything sitting on a bench in the courthouse."

"You never know, might see someone you don't want to see and I'll have to swoop in and hide you." With her snort, he winked at her and walked off. She watched his backside, until he turned left down the hallway towards the family court section. The fact that the man had the nicest ass she had ever seen was enough for her panties to moisten a little. The night before he had offered to take care of her again but their events of the day had her more than ready to close her eyes for the night. She was definitely not passing up that offer tonight. To pass the time as she waited, she pulled out her phone and began looking at houses once again. Her and Elliot had still not only discussed a budget, they hadn't even discusses their income. Which was always the first step to moving in together. She had no idea what his pensions were when he left both the force and the bureau but since he had mentioned that the FBI paid him more since they had to kill him, she guessed he had a hefty amount saved up in the bank. Her income combined with her mother's inheritance, that she had also hardly touched, had her thinking that maybe they could afford one of the townhouses she was currently looking at. She was looking at the square footage of a good priced town house, when she heard a faint "Liv" come from in front of her. Before she even looked up, she already knew that it wasn't Elliot. When her eyes connected with the man coming towards her, she almost stood up to whack her head against the wall. Luckily her ribcage hurt to much to stand and she was not about to make herself look like an idiot, she plastered a smile on her face as he came closer. "Hey Brian."

"Hey, how you doing? I heard what happened."

The way that he sat next to her so casually, made her know that although he had heard about her being injured, he had not heard about the reappearance of Elliot. She internally thanked her squad for not saying anything about him. It was her business to tell, not theirs and they knew that. "I'm getting there. Better than I was last week."

"That's good." His hand came up to rest on her knee. She didn't know what it was with Brian but everytime they ran into one another, he thought it was an open invitation to touch her. She knew he loved her, more than she had ever loved him and thought that maybe he had a hope that she would beg him to come back to her one day. Although, his touch had always gotten on her nerves after their break up, at that moment it disgusted her. The thought of someone other than Elliot now touching her made her stomach turn and now that it was happening, she kind of wanted to throw up. She guessed that had something to do with the 'in love' factor of her relationship. Her attempt to pull her knee from his grasp, only caused his hand to follow. "If you need anything, like any help, I'd be happy to assist you. I'm sure it's not easy taking care of yourself and that boy of yours injured."

"Thank you but I'm not doing it by myself. I already have someone helping me."

At that, his hand lifted off of her knee, "You do?"

"Yes Brian, I do."

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

She laughed, "Well, not everyone needs to know my business all the time. Just because I'm a Lieutenant doesn't mean access to my personal life is on speed dial."

Elliot always had the most perfect timing because he chose that moment to turn the corner back into the main lobby. With a 'request for custody hearing' packet in his hands, his eyes connected at just the time Cassidy's hand lifted to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. His old self would have marched straight over there and threw the man into a wall, however this self watched Olivia's face as he did it. The look of annoyance and the turn of her head away from the contact was enough to have him blowing out a breath of relief.

"Brian, we're friends. I want to be friends but seriously, you have to stop touching me like we're together. It's weird."

His hand dropped down instantly, "I'm sorry Liv. I just don't know how to act around you when I see you."

"Act like a friend, not a boyfriend."

"I don't know how to do that when…"

They both turned their heads when they heard Elliot say, "Cassidy."

The look of hatred on Brian's face had Olivia groaning out loud. She knew whatever was about to come out of his mouth was not going to be good. However, he slightly surprised her when instead of saying something, he stood up and shoved Elliot, hard, in his chest."Who the fuck do you think you are Stabler!" The pitch and tone of his voice had almost everyone in the courthouse turning their heads toward them.

"Brian." The shove was enough to have her attempting to push herself off the bench, which after that flight of stairs was almost damn near impossible. As much as Brian's aggressiveness surprised her, Elliot surprised her even more. Instead of reacting or responding, he bypassed Brian and headed towards her to help her stand slowly.

The clutch of her hands on his wrists, was enough indication for him to know not to even think about doing anything stupid. Not that he was planning to, he knew people that had been present in her life before and after his departure were not going to be happy to see him. However, if he laid his hands on him one more time, he was probably going to throw the 'not planning to', out of the window. He may have changed, but he was still Elliot Stabler and he'd still kick an ass if he needed to. He made sure he conveyed that to the woman in front of him through his eye contact. Her eyes let him know that she fully understood.

She leaned into his body for support once her body was fully elevated and he responded by wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her body flush against his. Her cheek was quick to land on his shoulder and her hands held onto his waist. The intimate action was enough to explain to Brian what exactly was going on. "Oh, you have to be shitting me Liv."

Without letting go of Elliot, she made eye contact with him, "I am not in the mood to have an argument with you right now. All you need to know is two things. One, it's probably not a good idea to do what you just did again and two, yes Elliot and I are together. As a couple. And to be honest, you didn't even really need to know the second one."

The sound of annoyance that came from Cassidy's mouth was enough to almost have Elliot throwing a punch. "Of course you're with him. You always had feelings for him and now he's back and he finally got into your…"

"Do not even think about finishing that sentence Bri. I swear to god." When he opened his mouth, she interrupted him by looking up at Elliot, "Did you get what you needed?"

Regardless of Brian, he couldn't help but smile down at her, "I did."

"Okay. This trip down these stairs is going to be horrible, so I'd rather just get it done with."

"Okay baby. Once we're down, you can sit. I'll pull the car up."

She nodded, pushed her chin up to kiss him softly and turned her body slowly in his arms. When she saw Brian open his mouth to speak once more, she put her hand up to stop him, "When you're temper calms down, we can talk." She didn't give him a chance to respond before she was moving forward, with Elliot's hands firmly on her sides. She was more than relieved that Brian didn't follow them out of the building. As Elliot was helping into the car, she said, "You don't say anything either."

He mocked offense, "Hey, that's not fair. I was good. You should be praising me."

The smile that crept across her lips was one that she failed to hide. "Thank you for that but that doesn't delete the original fact that you're not allowed to say anything."

He leaned in to capture her lips, "I wasn't going to."

"Good." She whispered against his.

As soon as Elliot had her sitting comfortably on the couch, her phone rang. Her eyes connected with Elliot's when she answered, "Fin." Elliot smiled at her, rubbed her knee and walked to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Hey. Is now a good time? I think I can manage a few hours away from the imbeciles."

She laughed, "Yeah, now is fine."

"Okay, cool. Because I'm pretty sure I'm standing outside the building… oh yup. Look there's jackass Stablers name."

"Fin, I'm not in the mood." Her voice was stern and to the point. She was not going to deal with anymore of a man's unwanted opinion on her life choices that day.

The buzz of the door came at the same time he said, "My bad."

Elliot was quick to open the door at his knock. When the two men exchanged glares at one another, Olivia sighed loudly. "I swear, I'll get my gun if either one of you start."

The look on her face, was enough to tell him that she was currently not in the best of moods. As Fin closed the door behind him, he said to Elliot quietly, "Did you piss her off today?"

"I can still hear you Fin."

Elliot looked back at her and smiled, "You don't have your gun Liv."

"Oh, you think you're funny."

He laughed and looked back at the man next to him, "No, I did not piss her off."

Fin nodded his head and made his way towards her with a stack of files in his hand. He sat next to her slowly, leaving about three feet between them. "You want to tell me who or what pissed you off then?"

"Are you going to keep bothering me about it until I do?"

"Probably."

She huffed, "We ran into Brian at the courthouse." The way his eyes shot to Elliot had her sighing, "And no, it wasn't Elliot who acted like the idiot."

"It was Cassidy? I swear that fucking prick never knows when to keep his damn mouth shut."

She said, "Or his hands to himself," before reaching for the files in his hands.

He freely let her grab them and looked at Elliot, who was busy stirring cups of coffee, "Did he punch you? Because I may like him a little more if he did."

Olivia rolled her eyes and Elliot chuckled, "No, Cassidy is to much of a puss to punch me. He just shoved me."

"Better than nothing." Fin said. The glare that Olivia shot him, had him shrugging his shoulders lightly. "What? It's not like he doesn't deserve it, even if he does have a good excuse."

Elliot grabbed the two cups of coffee he had made and walked them over to the two of them. He placed Fin's in front of him on the coffee table and Olivia's next to her on the end table that was next to the couch. His looked at Fin, "That is true, which is why he didn't get shoved back." He didn't give Fin a chance to respond. Instead he looked at Olivia and told her, "I'm going to call the kids." Since she had moved in with him he had been so busy with everything, that he missed his weekly conversation with them all. It had taken him a while to figure out but he had eventually learned how to get them all on one facetime video. So, instead of just having a conversation with one of them at a time, they had a group conversation.

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Tell them I said hi."

He touched her hand briefly as he walked by, "I will."

Once the bedroom door closed behind him, Fin looked at her, "He really didn't shove him back?"

Her eyes, which were engrossed in a file, glanced up at him, "No Fin, he didn't. I told you, he's changed. I mean, he's still Elliot but he's not angry anymore." With the nod of his head, she assumed he was done talking about it. So, her eyes once again drifted down to read the case file. According to the file, a young woman had been pulled into an ally late at night and was raped. The date it occurred was the same night Olivia was in the hospital. Since the woman hadn't heard, seen or smelled anything that could assist them in finding the perp and the perp had worn a condom, there wasn't much evidence to go on. She was just about to ask Fin if they had searched for any rapes that were similar when she heard him exhale a breath loudly. When her eyes landed on his face again and saw that he was not focusing on the files laid out in front of them, she sighed and closed the file before her to place it on her lap. "What Fin?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his palm and looked at her, "Stabler? He treating you well?"

"Yes, he's treating both Noah and I very well. Better than I've ever better treated."

"You love him?"

"I've always loved him. That doesn't even need saying."

He nodded, "You happy?"

She laughed, "Of course I'm happy."

He leaned forward, so that his elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were clasped together, "Can't you just tell me where he was? A private meeting with Sir Elliot Stabler is not on my to do list." The raise of her eyebrows at him had him sighing, "Regardless of whatever it is Liv, I'm probably never going to like him."

"I know and I respect that. You've been a brother to me throughout these years Fin. He knows that and he's willing to take on anything you are going to give him. He knows that he fucked up but some things that caused him to stay away so long, were out of his control. That's the only thing I'm asking for you to understand." When he reluctantly nodded his head once again, she asked him, "So are we going to try to do some work?"

He smiled at her and scooted close enough so that when she reopened the case file, he could look at it also.


	36. Chapter 35

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I always feel like smut needs it's own chapter... don't you think? ;)**

Elliot was sitting against his headboard with his laptop open on his lap, listening to his four oldest children bicker back and forth about Elizabeth's expensive wants for her upcoming wedding.

"It's my big day, I should get what I want." Elizabeth explained.

Maureen visibly rolled her eyes, "Yes, it's your big day but it doesn't need to cost 60 grand. I managed to do mine in 8 and was perfect."

"Yeah, but you aren't Queen fucking Elizabeth over here who wants a horse and carriage to carry her off into the sunset." Richard stated, shoving a handful of Cheeto puffs into his mouth.

"Hey! I don't want a horse and carriage, I want a hummer limo. If you're going to talk shit, at least talk shit correctly."

"A hummer limo, a live band, the beach for the ceremony, the most expensive place for the reception, a, What was it? $5000 wedding dress you were eyeing? Like what do you think dad is made of?" Maureen said.

Elizabeth huffed, "Kathleen! Dad! Help me out a little bit here."

Elliot sighed, while Kathleen looked off in the distance feigning innocence. "I can tell you one thing Elizabeth, the first thing that needs to be established is a budget. Which is I why I told you to start looking at things you liked, but honey, your brother and sister are right. You're looking into things that are a little too pricey."

"You told me to look at things I liked!"

Maureen dramatically smacked her head on the wall next to her, "He told me the same thing Liz. And the stuff I liked was cheap because I was well aware he couldn't afford the stuff you're looking at."

"The most I could probably do is 20,000 honey. And that's pushing it a little. You can break that up as you want. If you want your $5000 dress, you can have it but then you only have 15 left to work with. You can ask your mom if she's willing to pitch in anything above that."

"I've already talked to mom. She said she could do 10." Elizabeth bent over to pull out a notebook and spoke out loud as she wrote, "Okay, so that's $30,000. You think there's anyone else I can ask? His parents are paying for the honeymoon."

"Oh heaven help us." Dickie said. "Someone please change the damn subject before I crawl through the computer and strangle her."

"Fine. Let's talk about your new girlfriend for this week Dick." Elizabeth stated sarcastically.

Kathleen laughed, "Yeah, I seriously hope you use protection with all these different girls you have laying around."

Dickie snorted, "Yeah, like you're someone to preach protection Kathleen."

"Fuck you Richard."

At that Elliot clapped his hands loudly, "Enough of that." When all four adults stopped talking, he continued, "So, I have something to tell everyone. Except for Kathleen, she knows already."

Kathleen smiled widely. "Okay, that smile on Kathleen's face tells me it's gonna be good." As soon as the words left Maureen's mouth, it dropped open, "Please tell me it has to do with Olivia!"

"You've seen Olivia?" Elizabeth exclaimed, all thoughts of her wedding put on the back burner.

"Yes, I have and she and her son have been staying with Eli and I."

At that Dickie perked up, "Whoa. Wait, so you're seeing her?"

"Yes, we're in a relationship."

When all three girls shrieked at once, Dickie rolled his eyes, "Yeah, everyone be excited because dad is finally tapping Liv."

"Be careful Richard," Elliot warned.

"What?"

"You know what. The word 'tapping' is cheap and I really hope you don't say that to girls because if you do, I have no idea how all these girlfriends exist." He mimicked quotes around the word 'girlfriends'.

All the girls laughed. "You know I was just thinking that. I bet none of them do exist. Dick is probably still a virgin over there." Kathleen laughed out.

"Oh, whatever!" The young man explained.

Elliot chuckled, "That wouldn't be a bad thing Richard." He had actually thought the same thing about his son before. He didn't know when being a virgin became a bad thing but he suspected that they would really never know the truth about whether he was or wasn't. Not that it was any of anyone's business. When Richard glared at him, he held his hands up in surrender.

"Can we say hi to Liv? Is she there right now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, she's here. But she's working. We'll schedule something so you all can talk to her, okay?"

"She's working from home now?" Maureen asked.

"No, she got injured on the job last week. Which is why she's been staying with me. Fin is here going over cases with her." When Maureen opened her mouth to speak, he held his hand up, "Before you even ask, we've been talking about it being a permanent thing."

"Oh dad! This is so great! I'm so happy for you!" Maureen explained, clapping her hands in excitement.

Kathleen added, "You deserve to be happy and we're glad you are."

"Yeah, you do." Dickie and Elizabeth said at once. Eliciting a laugh from all the others.

"And you like to you claim you aren't twins." Maureen said through tears.

"Thank you kids."

The phone conversation quickly ended when Elizabeth asked her father if he thought Olivia would be willing to pitch in for her wedding. That was enough to have everyone groaning and hanging up within seconds. When Elliot emerged from the bedroom, Olivia was saying, "Try to find this estranged boyfriend of hers. We haven't had a rape in this neighborhood in a while and the fact that she wasn't injured. I mean you would think someone being pulled into an ally would at least have some sort of scrape. Makes me think it may have been personal."

"I'm not even sure if he exists Liv. She won't give us the guys name."

She nodded, "Right, try the whole tactic that you found him, that you know his name and you know what he's done. See if she'll slip up and give you anything further."

Fin nodded as well and scribbled something down on a piece of paper quickly. When both adults in front of Elliot looked up at him, a smile spread across Olivia's face, "Hi."

Elliot smiled back, "Hey. You guys hungry?"

"I'm starving but I also could use a trip to the restroom," she answered.

Like a perfect team, that they never were, Fin pulled the files off of her lap and Elliot helped her stand in perfect rhythm. The small raise of her eyebrows had Fin saying, "Don't. Although the two men had never got along, they still made a good team. The cases they were made to work together were always closed in an extremely fast rate. She felt as though that was because they were both hot heads and never took any shit from anyone.

As Elliot helped pull her jeans down, she said, "You should talk to him. Try to convince him to meet with you."

"I will." He reached down to pull her pants back up after she was finished. When his fingers grazed along her thighs and over her hip bones, he heard her suck in a breath and watched as her legs shook slightly. When his eyes connected with hers, he saw the look of pure want in them. He chuckled slightly and leaned down to kiss her lightly. Although, she tried her damndest to deepen it, he stopped her by weaving his fingers through her hair and pulling her head back gently. The whimper that escaped her lips had him almost giving in, but instead he said, "Are you horny Olivia Benson?"

Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck, "Maybe, just a little bit."

He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he brushed his lips along her lobe when he said, "As soon as Fin leaves, I'll take care of you."

"I want you." Her voice was husky and she could already feel herself becoming wet. She half way wondered if it would always be this way with him, or if the sensitivity would die down after a while. Whether that be from her age or the longevity of their relationship, she wasn't sure. What she was sure of, was that her body was in constant overdrive with him.

"I'll take care of you."

The fact at that moment was that she didn't only want to be 'taken care of', she wanted both of them to be taken care of. She didn't want just his hands or mouth, which is what she knew he was meaning, she wanted all of him. Was it too soon for him to be thrusting himself inside of her? Because, that's exactly what she wanted. "No, I want all of you." She over emphasized the all by running her hands over his shoulders, down his back and landing on his ass.

He growled and dropped his forward to hers. He wanted all of her too. Her hands and mouth could never feel as good as her heat felt, just as he suspected his hands and mouth could never feel as good as his length did. "It's too soon for that Liv."

"Is it? Even if you're really slow and gentle? Because if you're really slow and gentle, I don't think it's too soon for that."

"Just because you don't think it is, doesn't mean it isn't." The pouty face she gave him, had him slipping, "Don't do that."

"You literally finger fucked the hell out of me two nights ago El. Can't we just try and stop if it hurts?"

He took a deep breath. At the same time he was trying to make her recovery as quick as possible, he was also trying to ensure that she still felt not only like a human but a woman as well. But the last few days she had been pushing herself. The hauling herself out of bed, the trip to Bloomingdales, and the stairs that day, he was afraid of pushing it too far. The doctor had specifically told them no intercourse for the first few weeks, and they had only made it past week one. However, the doctor had also advised 'small orgasms' and the orgasm she had the other night was far from small. Also, she was right. The way his fingers were moving in and out of her at the end, might as well have been considered thrusts. "Okay, we'll try when Fin leaves."

She smiled at him before he turned her around and led her out of the bathroom. As they stepped back into the living room, Fin was standing up from the couch and placing his phone in his pocket. "Hey Liv, I gotta go. Chief is coming by and I'm gonna get my ass slayed if I'm not sitting in your chair with a computer in front of me."

She couldn't help the slight sigh of relief that escaped her lips. As much as she wanted to work, she wanted Elliot at that moment more. "Thanks for coming Fin."

"Of course, I'll leave these files for you. When you're done looking at them or have any of your great ideas, let me know."

As he made his way towards the door, Olivia cleared her throat loudly, causing both men to look at her. When she eyed them both, they both sighed at the same time. The men stared at one another, each challenging the other with their eyes to speak first. When Olivia elbowed Elliot in the stomach, he took a deep breath, "If you would like to meet privately, I'm available when you are."

Fin scrubbed his hand down his face before nodding, "I'm not sure when that will be but I'll let Liv know when I'm free." When they both nodded at him, he opened the door and walked out.

Olivia slowly turned in his arms, "You know, at least he didn't shove you."

He smiled, "Yeah, we have that going for us." His hands rubbed up and down her back, "You should eat."

She drew her lips up to his, "I only have an appetite for you at the moment."


	37. Chapter 36

**Here you go my lovelies!**

The seductive smile on her face had him groaning and closing the distance between their lips. With his hands weaved through her hair and hers around his neck, they shared a sensual kiss. They were both always equally giving and selfish during their kisses. Both plunging their tongues in to explore one another's mouths and withdrawing to give the other one more access. They would switch off on the lips they favored, one minute he would favor her top while she would favor his bottom and the next moment she would favor his top while he favored her bottom.

When he felt her hands descend from his neck, over his chest and to the hem of his shirt, he pulled away from her lips gently. "Bedroom." She barely nodded her head before reaching up to take hold of his lips again. He tried to pull back but gave up with the shake of her head and used his hands on her ribcage to pivot their bodies around so that he could walk her backwards into the room. The small walk was slow, partially because she kept distracting him with her hands roaming every part of his body that they could reach and partially because of her injuries. As they approached her side of the bed, his hands moved to begin unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse.

She was so consumed in kissing him that she didn't even realize he was working on her shirt until he was pushing it off of her shoulders. The fact that she had opted for an undershirt that morning made her inwardly pissed at herself because when she felt his thumbs hook underneath the hem, she knew her lips were going to have to detach from his. His fingers left a trail of goosebumps along her sides as he slowly lifted the offending garment up. She anticipated his timing perfectly, as her hands lifted off his shoulders and her lips pulled from his. He threw it behind him with one hand, while the other reached around her back to unhook her bra and her wrap. After they both hit the floor, she used her hands to push his shirt up halfway until he reached behind himself to pull it off.

As her hands landed on his upper ribcage, his landed on her hips. His eyes followed his hands' path upwards. Although the swelling along her abdomen had completely disappeared, the bruising had not. The still very obvious purple color of them, was enough to have him questioning if what they were about to do was a good idea or not. However, the plead in her eyes when his landed on hers had him attempting to push his concern to the middle of his head instead of the front of it. He leaned down to kiss her gently before whispering, "Sit down."

With his hands firmly on her sides, she obliged. The care he portrayed for her before and after her injuries was one that made her heart sore. He made sure her torso was steady as he kicked off his shoes, only letting go briefly to remove his socks. When he stood back up straight, she was rewarded with the perfect view of his bulge in his jeans. Her hands found their way to the button and zipper, only succeeding in getting the two open before he was dropping to his knees in front of her. She watched him as he ran his hands from right underneath her breasts, down along her torso, over her hips and down her legs. They stopped when they reached her shoes and he removed each one of them, including her socks.

Once her feet were bare, his hands began their journey back up her clothed legs. They would stop every now and then to knead a spot that made her whimper. She had to consistently give the man major credit for being one that took all the time in the world to discover each and every part of her body. The way his hands were currently treating her legs, made her know this love making session was in fact going to be extremely slow. As they ascended along her, his knees drew him closer to her. So when his hands finally made it back to her sides, his mouth was close enough to her chest that she could feel his breath against her collarbone.

At the same time he swiped his thumbs over her hardened nipples, his tongue darted out to run along her collarbone. Her reaction was instant, grabbing ahold of the back of his head with both hands and gently pushing her breasts further into his hands. Her head fell back on its own accord as his tongue drew further up along her exposed flesh. The combination of his gentle massaging of her bosoms and his soft lips trailing along her neck was enough to have her arousal soaking through her panties onto her jeans."Elllliiiioooottt."

The long moan of his name was enough to have him needing to get her into a laying down position. His hands moved from her breasts to her sides and his lips found their way to hers again. He stopped her whimper of protest by gently pushing on her sides to guide her back onto the bed. Her body followed his hands as he stood and maneuvered her into a laying down position with her head on her pillow and her legs bent slightly at the knees.

Pulling his lips from hers he finished her earlier attempt of pulling his pants and boxers down, baring himself completely to her before lowering himself down on top of her. On his knees between her legs, he reached down to once again palm her breasts. When hers reached down to unbutton her pants, his left hand released her breast to take hold of her wrist, "That's my job."

She couldn't help the small moan of protest that escaped her lips as he lifted her hands to rest on his hips. It's not that she was trying to speed the process along, she knew that it was going to be an agonizing slow pace in her condition but she really just wanted her pants off. Her core was throbbing and she was so wet she was pretty sure he would see a wet spot on her jeans once he looked at them. "Take them off then."

He leaned his body down to drape over hers, placing his weight on his hands above her shoulders. As his lips connected with hers briefly, he whispered, "You know, you're very demanding in the bedroom."

His lips were already trailing along her jawline when she said with a laugh, "Don't make me have to be violent too."

He waited until they reached her ear before he responded, "Save that for when you're healed."

Her laugh ended in a moan as he took her lobe into his mouth. She caressed his back as his lips worked wonders on her neck. At one point she felt him latch onto a spot right above where her neck met her shoulder, one that had elicited a rather large moan from her, and sucked gently. She relished in the feeling and ignored the fact that she was going to be marked by the end of it. His lips continued their slow pace down her body, stopping to suck gently on the spots that made her shake. Across her clavicles, over her breasts, down her abdomen, to her button on her jeans.

Instead of reaching for the button, like she so desperately wanted him to do, he kissed over it and into the junction of her thighs. The approving groan that fell from his lips when he made contact with the puddle that had dripped onto her jeans, went straight through her spine. Causing her thighs to close and her back to arch instinctively.

His hands were about a second too late to move from her upper thighs to her ribcage to prevent the arch from happening. As soon as it did, she let out a hiss of pain. Her reaction had him instantly lifting his head and body to ascend back over hers in concern. The push to his shoulders had him halting his movement.

"I'm okay. I promise, I'm okay." Maybe she wasn't all the way okay, that shit hurt like a bitch but she sure in hell was not going to tell him that. She just needed to remember to not move her torso.

Of course he didn't fall for it, by that time he was well equipped to know what she looked like when she was really in pain. "I okay El."

He nodded his head. Before he did anything, he was going to figure out her range of motion. If this was going to have to end result she so desperately wanted, he needed to know how much she could move without any pain. His hands found her button and opened her pants quickly. He took hold of both the waistband of her jeans and underwear, "Lift just a little bit Liv."

She knew exactly what he was thinking. Like she had done with her moans in the shower, she slowly lifted her hips off of the mattress until she felt the pain in her lower ribs. Luckily, as she lifted her hips, his hands busied themselves in pulling her lower garments down her hips and over the curve of her ass. Her hips dropped themselves at just the right timing for her lower half to finally be exposed to him. He pulled them the rest of the over her legs and tossed them on the floor. The look he gave her at that moment was one that was full of both want and concern. She gave him her best seductive smile as her foot came up to rub along his erection.

He was quick to growl and grab her ankle. His lips drew along her heal and over the side of her foot as he lifted it to his mouth. Although the sensation felt amazing, she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips and the automatic flailing of her foot outward. Her feet had always been the most ticklish area on her. Thankfully he had a good enough grip on it that it didn't slip out of his hand and land in his face. His resulting laugh died down as his tongue ascended up her leg. When it reached the notch behind her knee the same combination of moan and laugh came from her. His lips lifted from her to smile, "Somebody is ticklish." The most rewarding thing about taking his time on her was that he was almost guaranteed to find something new each time they made love. Every chance he got to touch her, he tried to categorize everything he learned away so that he could he come back to it at a later time.

He didn't give her time to respond before he was gently pushing her thighs further apart and his lips were trailing along the spot where her personal lips met her inner thigh. Anticipating his contact, she tried to calm her breathing by placing her hands on her breasts. However, instead of feeling his tongue run along her center, she felt his hands slowly lifting her hips and pillow being pushed underneath her ass, giving her lower half a slightly more elevated position. "Okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Yes."

His head ducked back in between her thighs. He already had a pretty good idea about how wet she was by the spot on her jeans, however it still surprised him how dripping she was when his eyes finally connected to her pussy. He took his time licking her completely clean, once again starting his tongue right below her anus. The hitch of her breath and the loud drug out moan as he swiped over her hole, had him backtracking his mouth to pay a little bit more attention to that area on her. Based off her reaction from the time before, he was pretty positive that she had never been with somebody who tried to pay attention to that specific part of her body. And the way her thighs were currently shaking around him and the amount of moans that were falling from her mouth, he knew she more than enjoyed it.

When she felt his tongue penetrate her slightly and his thumb come up to rub against her clit, she draped one of her arms over her eyes, "Oh my god Elliot…" It was a different type of build than any orgasm she had ever had in her life. Instead of it beginning at her core and moving throughout her body, it felt like it was beginning at her lower half and moving towards her upper. She was just about to fall when his mouth moved from her hole up to her entrance and she almost violently shoved his face back down to her ass. "NO! Oh… YES, YES, YES!."

With the shove, he was quick to place his tongue back where it was and penetrate her even more. At the same time his tongue slipped inside of her to swirl around in circles, he placed his thumb more firmly against her bundle of nerves and moved it in a clockwise position. That was enough to have her screaming above him and her hips instinctually lifting. Luckily he had pinned them down with his shoulders, so they didn't get very far. He continued his movements until she was grabbing his head with one hand and placing her other on top of his hand that was moving against her. He drew his tongue completely up her slit once, before lifting his body up and over her. When he reached her lips, he kissed her gently and smiled at the satisfied look in her eyes, "Good?"

"Jesus Elliot… It's always so good."

He rubbed his nose against hers and reached down to line himself up to her entrance, "You deserve for it to always be so good." She smiled at him and placed her hands at his cheeks to kiss him again. This kiss was slow and passionate, with their tongues swiping languidly along one another. When they pulled apart, he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, "I won't be able to hold your torso steady so try not to move your upper half baby."

The nod of her head was enough to have him pushing himself inside of her. She spread her legs wider and wrapped each knee around each of his thighs. He kept most of his weight on his knees and his elbows, which he had placed on either side of her head. The natural resistance inside her depths had the journey full of sensual kisses and small but deliberate thrusts to stretch her. The pure invasion of him being inside of her again, almost had her eyes rolling back. She held on tightly to his ribcage, only letting go when his pubic bone connected to hers. "Elllliottt…" She had never had anybody as close to her cervix as he was and when he gave his first small thrust she swore she felt it vibrate inside of her.

As always, she felt amazing. So amazing, that all he really wanted to do at that moment was hike her leg up over his shoulder. He reminded himself that there was going to be plenty of time for that once she was able to move properly again and instead, moved his hands up under her pillow to grab hold of the top of the mattress. He used his grip to control his thrusts. If one could even call it thrusts. He was barely withdrawing himself before pushing himself back in.

Although, everything he did felt amazing, she was kind of hoping for a little bit more friction. There wasn't any way either one of them were going to get off with the current movement of his hips. "El, honey, you need to move more." She felt him take a deep breath before nodding his head and lifting himself up onto his knees.

He encouraged her to keep her legs wrapped around his waist and looked down at where they were joined as he took his first full thrust. They both groaned simultaneously. He drew his eyes up to her face to gage her facial reactions as he tested not only the amount of strength she could do but also the speed she could handle. She communicated with him the whole time by telling him _harder_ and _faster_ and finally _right there_. Once they developed the perfect rhythm, he draped himself over her again, taking hold of her left hand with his right and placing his left elbow next to her head to weave his fingers through her hair.

His mouth dropped down to place kisses along her shoulder, while her hands wrapped as far around his back as they could without her having to sit up. The moans and groans fell freely from both their mouths and it was at that moment she realized that Elliot was the most vocal man in the bedroom that she had ever been with. All the previous men that shared her bed either were completely silent or only made some sort of noise while they were ejaculating. Elliot, on the other hand, made a noise each time he pushed inside of her and each time he pulled out. It was incredibly eroctic to know that she felt as good to him as he did to her. The sounds he made, only made her pleasure heighten that much more and before she knew it, she was teetering once more on the edge of another mind blowing orgasm.

"I can feel you Liv. Cum for me baby."

"Cum with me!" She didn't mean for it to come out as a scream but the way he growled in response made her know that he didn't really care what it came out like. Within the next minute they were both falling together. His warmth only brought on another wave of contractions within her. The intensity of feeling not only herself shake but him as well, caused tears to pool in her eyes. Once his thrusts slowed and their breathing evened out, she said, "I love you."

He lifted his head off her shoulder to look at her. The look of pure love in her tear filled eyes at that moment, caused tears to pool in his as well. He finally had the woman of his dreams back into his life and he vowed at that moment to make her the happiest woman that had ever walked the earth. "I love you too. So much."

Their lips sensually connected as he lifted himself off of her and slowly pulled the pillow out from under her hips. He reached over to grab his phone off of the nightstand to set an alarm to get the boys before helping her adjust herself on her side facing him. "Do you want something to eat or want to take a nap?" When he looked down at her, her eyes were already closed with her head against his shoulder.


	38. Chapter 37

"Hey Liv?" Elliot asked as he made his way into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" she was leaning over the counter to the best of her ability applying mascara to her eyelashes. When she heard his footsteps stop beside her, she made eye contact with him through the mirror.

"You sure I don't need to wear a suit?" It was now Saturday of week two of her recovery. That Monday would be a whole three weeks since she had been attacked and she was doing better than anyone thought she would be. Her bruising had almost completely disappeared, just a light shade of yellow still present along her abdomen and back. Her mobility had also increased significantly, she was able to walk around without any assistance and could even almost bend down to pick up things off the floor. Since getting out of bed was still a slight challenge for her, they had kept their lovemaking slow and gentle, with him only allowing her to be on bottom on her back.

When she spoke with Dr. Gerard on the phone, he was adamant that she would not be able to return to work until at least six weeks recovery. However, she was hopeful that her upcoming doctor's appointment on Monday would not only reward her with her stitches being removed and the ability to return to light duty, but also give Elliot the reassurance he needed to allow her to be more helpful with everything.

To celebrate a close in an important case, that Olivia had firsthand assisted them with by finding a mistake in the perp's interview that no one else had noticed, the squad had decided that they wanted to have a group dinner. Elliot and Fin had still yet to meet one on one because of the amount of work that kept stacking up on the Sergeant's desk, however both men had promised her that they would escape from the chaos of having everyone together to talk. Kathleen and Hailey were coming over to stay with the boys while they met with Fin, Amanda and Carisi at Gotham Bar and Grill.

She smiled at him and stood up straight. She had chosen a black pair of slacks and a silk burgundy long sleeve top with a neckline that was high enough to cover her collarbones. "No Elliot, you don't need to wear a suit." Her eyes dragged along his physique slowly. He had opted for a pair of black slacks and a long sleeve light blue button down dress shirt that emphasized his muscles in all the right places. "What you have on is perfect."

He waited until she successfully twisted the cap onto her tube of mascara and set it on the counter, before reaching his hands out to land on her hips. "You're sure? Because if Fin and Carisi show up in a suit and I'm not wearing one, I'm going to look more like a sorry son of a bitch than I already do."

She laughed and stepped closer to him to wrap her arms around his neck, "Trust me, the only time Fin is going to wear a suit is a police ball. You look very handsome."

He chuckled closed the distance between their lips to kiss her gently, "Because that's what Fin is going to be concerned about."

She laughed, "What you're wearing is fine. You nervous?"

"Only about the possibility of getting into a heated discussion at a fancy restaurant."

"Well, don't worry about that. Fin listens to me. He'll calm down if I tell him to."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her once more. He took a minute to look her over. She had added a slight curl to her hair and makeup to her eyes, cheeks and lips. "You look beautiful."

Her responding smile and whispered thank you was followed by another kiss.

The buzz of the door had them pulling apart and the boys yelling, "KATHLEEN!" She followed Elliot out of the bedroom and watched him as he lifted Noah to the height of the speaker so that he could make sure it was Kathleen. Once her voice came through the speaker, he allowed Noah to push the button at the same time Eli made his way to the door to unlock and open it.

The first voice anyone heard was Hailey, who sounded like she was running down the hallway screaming, "PAPA! LIVIA!"

Elliot was more than quick to walk into the hallway to catch the running little girl. "Hello you."

"Hi Papa!"

Kathleen, who was following closely behind her, was out of breath by the time she reached them. As the three of them walked into the apartment, her eyes were quick to find Olivia's. "I don't know how you're still chasing bad guys Liv because I swear I can barely keep up with my two year old."

Olivia who had walked up to Elliot and Hailey to say hello, laughed, "Well as Lieutenant, I don't really do a lot of chasing anymore. I do a lot of interviews, interrogations and ordering around now."

"I bet you still kick ass." Kathleen said while she set her things on the kitchen counter.

Hailey clapped her hands loudly, "ASS! ASS! ASS!"

Eli and Noah were sitting on the couch watching Shrek and at that moment Eli looked back and busted up laughing. Noah said "Uhoh." Olivia and Elliot's mouth fell agape and Kathleen smacked her hand on her forehead, "Shit."

"SHIT!" Hailey yelled.

"Kathleen! Eli, enough laughing." Elliot said. He then turned to Hailey and explained, "Those are bad words. We don't repeat bad words, okay?"

"Okay Papa." She then turned her head to Kathleen, "Bad words mommy."

"I know, I'm sorry baby. Bad words are not good to say and I shouldn't be saying them."

Her eyes then landed on Olivia, "We don't repeat bad words Livia."

Olivia smiled and rubbed her hand along the girl's back, "That's right honey."

Elliot gave her a kiss on the head before setting her on the ground. All three adults watched as she crawled up the couch to sit with the boys. Elliot's eyes connected to Kathleen's, "I know dad. I know."

"Okay, boys don't give Kathleen to hard of a time. Kathleen, bedtime is no later than ten." Olivia said as she grabbed her purse off the counter.

"Ten!" The boys said whipping their heads around to look at them.

Elliot chuckled, "It's ten every weekend, why would that be different today?"

"Because Kathleen is here?" Eli tried. Olivia shook her head in the negative and mouthed a no. "Fine."

Both older adults nodded their heads before taking turns hugging the kids and telling them goodbye. When they reached Kathleen, Olivia whispered a thank you in her ear before letting go and Elliot gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her he loved her. Before he could pull away completely, she whispered, "You know, I can watch them overnight. If you guys want some time."

Olivia was standing close enough to overhear and laughed. When Kathleen looked at her, she whispered, "They go to school Kathleen. We get 'some time' all the time."

"Oh, well. If you would like a change in scenery then."

The raise of Olivia's eyebrows and wink from Kathleen's eye was enough to have Elliot grabbing Olivia's hand to pull her out the door. "Goodbye Kathleen."

"Bye dad!"

When he opened her door at the restaurant, he said, "You know. I haven't even taken you on an actual date yet."

She smiled as she stood slowly, "No, you haven't."

"I need to."

"Yes, you do but I should warn you about something." With the raise of his eyebrows, she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Using her hand to assist her in pulling his ear close to her mouth, she whispered, "I don't have sex on the first date." She almost couldn't contain her laughter when she said it. Since they had figured out a way to make love comfortably, they had almost been having sex everyday, only skpping at most two days in between because they were both just to tired. But, if she had given her younger self any rule when it came to sex it was that a man had to at least make it through date number two to get into her sheets. As she got under, she naturally increased the number of dates.

His arms slid around her waist, "Is that right?" With the nod of her head, he asked, "Well how many dates do I have to successfully get through?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, depends on how much I like you."

"You think I have a good chance of you liking me?"

She smiled and tilted her chin up so that their lips were almost touching, "Maybe." He chose that moment to close the distance between their lips to kiss her. Her reaction was instant, pressing her body more firmly into his and tilting her mouth for more intimate contact. When her tongue swiped along is bottom lip, he was quick to allow it access. Their tongues stroked against one another slowly for what felt like an eternity, until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. When they pulled away from each other, she glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the person behind them. "Hey Amanda." Elliot released her waist when she dropped her hands from his neck and turned his body as she stepped around him.

Amanda gave them a smile and met Olivia halfway to exchange a hug, "Hey Lieutenant. Looks like you're doing better."

Both women glanced at Elliot, who had the most ridiculous grin on his face, "Just a little bit. I don't think you two have actually properly met."

"We haven't. Amanda. The detective that took your place when you left abruptly." She stuck her hand out when Olivia gave her a look of warning. When their hands shook, she sighed, "Sorry."

"Don't be. Thanks for looking out for her." Elliot said.

She nodded her head, "Thank for coming back to her."

He smiled and wrapped his left arm around Olivia's shoulder, pulling her close so he could kiss the side of her head. Right when Olivia snuggled into his embrace, they heard and all to familiar voice walking towards them, "I swear if one more person cuts me off, I'm pulling my gun."

"Great, wait until the chief hears that our Sergeant is wanting to pull his gun on Manhattan traffic. That's a way to get us under investigation." Amanda said with an eye roll.

Fin huffed, "Chief won't hear hear about it unless someone tells him."

"I'm pretty sure you on the news would be a good way for him to hear about it."

He gave Amanda a small stink eye as he made his way to Olivia to give her a hug. Deciding to drop the subject about his anger towards traffic he said, "You look great Liv."

"Thank you. I feel great."

When Fin's eyes connected to Elliot's, Elliot stick his hand out, "Good to see you again Fin."

Fin returned the handshake, "Yeah, you too. I guess."

Despite Olivia's scowl, both men chuckled. "Don't worry Liv. We won't start throwing punches." Fin said.

"Good to know."

Fin looked at his watch, "Okay, now where the hell is Carisi."

Just then they heard, "Have people forgotten how to drive in this city? There's a thing called a right a way for a reason."

"Good to know I'm not the only one." Fin stated.

Olivia laughed, "You guys act like you haven't been driving in this traffic for years now."

Carisi reached in to give her a hug as he said, "Doesn't make it any less annoying Lieutenant."

"Just because we drive in it everyday doesn't mean it's okay for people to drive like idiots." Fin added.

Amanda and Olivia exchanged looks before Olivia took hold of Elliot's hand, "Well Amanda, Elliot and I are going to go inside the restaurant. You two can stay out here and talk about the traffic or you can join us. Whatever works."

They were seated in no time and Elliot showed his natural gentlemen side when he pulled both Olivia's and Amanda's chairs out for them. After he was done helping Olivia sit down, he took his seat next to her. Fin sat directly across from him and Carisi sat across from Amanda.

Once everyone was seated comfortably, the waiter didn't waste any time asking everyone what they wanted to drink. The fact that Elliot didn't drink anymore didn't dawn on Olivia until the men ordered beers for themselves. They hadn't discussed his sobriety passed the fact that he was in fact sober, from everything. Which meant, she didn't know how comfortable he was going to be around alcohol. The last thing she wanted to do was to tempt him. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't had anything to drink quite a while either. Ever since he told her about his alcohol problem, to be exact. The whispered, "It's fine," in her ear had her turning her head to look at him. He gave her a small smile and without removing his lips from their spot, said, "Have a glass of wine."

He had learned throughout his years of sobriety what triggered him to want to drink or use again. The triggers always included him being incredibly angry at himself for all the hurt he had put everyone through in his life. He would always counteract the thoughts with working out or meditating. Never had the sight of alcohol caused him to want to drink. He hadn't seen heroine since the day of his escape at the warehouse, but he was pretty positive that if he could say no then, he could sure as hell say no now. The fact that Olivia was now worried about it, made him feel a little guilty. He knew she liked to unwind back in the day with a few beers or a few glasses of wine and she had given that up for him. When he heard Amanda order a glass of Pinor Noir, he expected her to order the same. However, she surprised not only him but the whole table when she said, "I'll just take a water please." He ordered a water as well before the waiter walked off.

"Really Liv? A water? Since when do you order a water?" Fin asked as he opened his menu. The look she shot him, had him glancing up at her and asking, "What?"

She tried to use her eyes to portray to him that Elliot didn't drink anymore but when he only looked at her with a more confused look on his face, she sighed. Elliot chuckled at their exchange, causing all four other adults at the table to look at him. "I don't drink anymore."

That was enough to have Fin's eyes go wide. There was only one reason somebody didn't drink anymore. He may not like the man but he was dating one of his best friends and he'd be damned if he was part of the reason why he fucked up again. "Oh shit man. You should have told us."

When Carisi nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak, Elliot stopped him, "It's fine. It doesn't bother me."

"You're sure?" Amanda asked. If anyone knew about problems with addiction, it was her.

"Yeah." As everyone reluctantly nodded their heads and started peering through their menu, he looked at Olivia, "It really is fine."

"I know, I believe you. But I want a water." She used to use alcohol as a way of relaxation after a long day of work but she didn't feel like she needed any relaxation. She wasn't sure if that was because she had been off work for three weeks now or if it was because Elliot was with her. Whatever reason, she didn't have any want for wine at the moment.

"You're sure?"

"Positive." She watched as he smiled at her and closed her eyes briefly when he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

As they ate, Elliot listened to the squad talk casually about their everyday lives. He learned that Fin had developed a pretty good relationship with his son, that Amanda had a daughter and that Carisi was working towards becoming a lawyer. After Olivia got done gloating about how wonderful both Eli and Noah were doing in school, Fin looked up at Elliot. "So, your turn. Why don't you tell us something about your personal life Stabler. You know, like maybe where the hell you were for the past eight years."

Olivia, who was quickly stealing a bite off of Elliot's lamb, shot her head up and warned, "Fin."

"What? It's an appropriate question at the moment."

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it when Elliot reached under the table to squeeze her thigh lightly. "I spent some time working for the feds undercover."

"Mhmm, what kind of assignment was it?" Fin asked as he set his fork down and sat back in his chair.

Elliot set his fork down and sat back as well, "An underground drug rink." When Fin didn't respond, he figured he wanted him to keep talking. "Got stuck in it for about four years."

Fin nodded his head. Since he had worked in narcotics before he was transferred to SVU, he knew how undercover drug rinks worked, "How long you spend in rehab?"

"Six months."

"What did they make you get hooked on?" Carisi asked.

"Heroine, mostly."

Fin looked at Olivia, then back at him, "So, you've been clean for how long?"

"About three years now."

"Why didn't you come back after rehab?"

Elliot sighed and connected his eyes with Olivia's as he said, "I didn't know what had happened, with Lewis, until I was fully clean. I read about and thought that by then she had built her life and had dealt with just as much as she could deal with. She didn't need me showing up and causing an uproar." He drug his eyes away from hers and looked among the other's, "So, the kids and I spent two years traveling and I tried to focus on staying clean. Kathleen was the one who convinced me to come back to New York. The more time I spent away, the harder it was going to be to come back."

"And your recovery has gone well? You haven't relapsed?" Amanda asked.

He shook his head in the negative, "No. I mean, it used to sometimes be a struggle. But my kids have always been my strength and now that I have Liv back, she's my backbone. I don't even have the slightest thoughts about using."

"We're glad your safe and clean then. But if you leave again Stabler, you'll have a hell of a lot of people looking for you." Amanda said."

Elliot nodded, "Good thing I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia was leaning against Elliot's jeep watching him and Fin have a conversation when she heard Amanda say, "He seems like he good guy."

She looked at her young detective, "He is. And he's changed so much. I mean, he's still the same Elliot Stabler but he's not angry anymore."

Amanda smiled, "He's not at all bad looking also."

She laughed, "No, no he's not."

"You think they'll ever get along?" The blond asked referring to Fin and Elliot.

The shrug of her shoulders was enough of an answer but she added, "Honestly, they'll probably never be best friends but I'm hoping they will be civil."

Both men had their arms crossed during their conversation. Elliot may not have been an angry man anymore but he still was someone who wasn't going to back down from a challenge. "Just because you got stuck in an undercover mission, doesn't make what you did okay. You would understand my strong dislike towards you if you would have seen her after you left. She was broken, more broken then she was even after Lewis happened. It took months for her to even begin to semi act like herself again."

"I know. I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I don't forgive myself."

"You could have made her this happy years ago Stabler."

"You think I don't know that? All these years that I wasted because I was an idiot could have been years that I spent with her. If it was me she was coming home to that night, I could have prevented the emotional and physical trauma Lewis inflicted on her. I could have blessed her with the gift of carrying a child. I could have given her the fairytale wedding that every woman secretly wants years ago. I beat myself up about all these facts every time I look at her and she knows that. But she tells me not to. Tells me that the past is gone and we have now and the future. And I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making her the happiest woman on earth."

Fin nodded and stuck his hand out, "We'll probably never be friends but as long as we have an understanding that I will do anything to protect her from being hurt again and that includes kicking your ass if I need to, we can be cordial with one another."

Elliot accepted the hand and gave it a firm shake, "That's all she's asking for."


	39. Chapter 38

As Elliot and Fin made their way back towards the girls, Fin looked around. "Alright now where the hell did Carisi go now?"

"I think he was getting a little friendly with the hostess." Amanda answered.

Fin nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, while Elliot leaned against the car next to Olivia. "Everything good?" she asked.

"As good as it's going to get." Elliot answered.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Are you guys planning anything after this?"

Fin laughed, "Like what Liv? Bowling or pool? Because you can't do either of those things yet."

She crossed her arms in front of her, "That doesn't mean I can't watch."

Amanda checked her watch, "I actually think I'm gonna head out. Relieve the babysitter early and spend a little extra time with the little one. But if you guys go bowling, please take a video of Carisi getting mad because he can't get a strike, because that shit is hilarious every single time."

Olivia laughed and gave the young detective's arm a squeeze, "See you later."

"You too Lieutenant."

"Bye Fin. Bye Elliot."

"Bye."

They watched her walk across the parking lot to her car, get in and drive off before Fin spoke again, "I'll probably get going too, maybe try to catch more than 4 hours of sleep." When his phone rang at that moment, he sighed heavily, "Or not. Sergeant Tutuola... Oh, hey… No, I'm not busy...yeah, I'll see you soon."

The smile on his face as he hung up the phone had Olivia raising her eyebrows at him, "A friend?"

"None of your business Liv."

She raised her hands in surrender, "Well, I hope we'll get to meet her one day."

He groaned and said, "Yeah, yeah," as he walked away.

Both Olivia and Elliot laughed lightly. "Just as private as he always was?" He asked.

"Just as private as we all were."

He nodded his head and pushed himself off the car so that he could step forward and turn his body towards her, effectively pinning her in between his body and the car behind her. When she tilted her chin up, he kissed her gently. "You want to go on a date with me?"

She smiled against his lips, "Of course I do."

He kissed her once more before reaching for the door handle, "Let's go."

"Wait, now?"

"Yes, now."

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Elliot, we just ate dinner."

"So? A date doesn't always have to contain food Liv."

She didn't know if that was true or not. Every date she had been on, contained food. "If it doesn't contain food and I still can't do much, then what are we going to do?"

He kissed her again and opened her door, "That's a surprise baby."

Once he pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot, Olivia willed herself to relax. Surprises were never really her thing. Thinking about it, that probably had a lot to do with her childhood. Her mother never gifted her with surprises, she cursed her with them. Everytime Serena told her she had a surprise, it usually consisted of her throwing things at her. She looked over at Elliot, who was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as someone cut in front of him. "Is that what you do when you're trying to not yell out of the window?" She gestured towards his fingers when he glanced at her.

He smiled. "Sometimes I just do it to pass time. Other times, like now, I'm trying not to get frustrated. I feel like when I get frustrated, it makes it easier for me to get angry. So, I just try to counteract my frustration with something else. Like tapping my fingers, or working out, or meditating, or looking at you." There were a number of things he had learned throughout the years to help him control his raging temper. When him and Kathy divorced, he felt as if a huge invisible weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. The sense of relief he felt when the judge declared the divorce final, was when he believed his anger started to dissipate. Who knew that almost 30 years in a loveless marriage could contribute to such rage. During his undercover mission, although he was hooked on heroin, he still tried to make it a goal everyday to not be as hot headed as he once was.

She nodded, "Did they make you see a shrink in rehab?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, part of the 'mandatory' process. But surprisingly it helped."

"Yeah, they do. I saw one after Lewis. Don't think I would have made it through without him."

He took that moment to reach over the center console to grab her left hand in his. "You still talk to him sometimes?"

She intertwined their fingers and let their conjoined hands drop against her lap, "Sometimes. Not as much lately." She squeezed his hand in emphasis before continuing, "But I have his number on speed dial and he always makes time for me."

"That's good. I'm glad you talked to someone."

She whispered a, "Me too," before looking back out of the window at the traffic covered street.

He didn't allow the silence to sit long between them before saying, "The kids want to set up a day to talk to you." He had spoken to the kids again the day before and the only thing they were interested in was when she could talk to the woman they grew up around. Similar to the conversation before, Olivia was sitting in the living room working with Fin, so they once again were unable to.

"I would love to talk to them. Anytime is fine. Because if you haven't noticed, I've kind of been stuck at home these last few weeks."

Her corresponding smile made him chuckle in response. "We'll shoot for next week. If Elizabeth asks you to help pay for her wedding, either ignore her or let her down lightly. The girl is still begging me for more money."

Elliot had spoken to her a few days prior regarding Elizabeth's wants and expectations for her big day. On one page she understood the girl. Every woman dreamed of a fairytale wedding at least once in her life, even her. On another page, she couldn't imagine spending the amount of money the young woman had already been given on one day. Ten thousand seemed like a lot to her, let alone thirty thousand. However, that didn't stop her from wanting to help out. Things were going so good between Elliot and her, that her concern that things weren't going to work out had started to dissipate. Even though she hadn't seen his kids for years, it didn't make them any less important to her. When she thought about it, even if Elliot hadn't left and he was still working by her side, she would have offered to help pay for the wedding also. "I wouldn't mind helping out some."

"I know you wouldn't. But she doesn't anymore money for this wedding. She's being given enough."

She nodded, "Well I could at least pay for her dress or something, so you won't have to."

He squeezed her hand lightly, "It's okay. You don't have to help financially Liv."

She squeezed his hand back, "You know, if you're serious about getting a place together, it would probably be easiest if we just put all our money together also. Especially with the prices of these townhouses for sale right now."

His smiled, "That's not a problem."

"Which means, I could be paying for her dress and you would you think did."

He glanced over at her and raised his eyebrow. When she did the same, he chuckled and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it, "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right Elliot."

They both laughed. "If you say so," he said through his chuckles. "You know speaking of that, you want to try to figure out a budget? I mean moving isn't a big rush right now but we can get an idea so if anything comes up that we may want to check out." She opened her mouth to answer, however he cut her off by saying quickly, "I meant moving into a bigger place, not you moving out of ours. Which is another thing, do you own your apartment? You could put it on the market already."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, "That's a lot of questions at once El."

"Sorry."

"I was already thinking about putting it up but the sooner it's up, the sooner it will sell."

"Isn't that the point babe?"

"Well yeah, but what are we going to do with all the stuff in my apartment?"

He stopped at a red light and took the time to look over at her, "How much do you like your furniture?"

"If I didn't like it, I wouldn't have it."

"Okay, so I'll get rid of all of my furniture and we'll use yours. And when we move we can either buy new furniture or just use yours."

She laughed quickly but then stopped when she realized he wasn't kidding, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. I don't care what bed I sleep in Liv, as long as you're in it too."

That alone made tears cloud her eyesight. She'd be happy sleeping on the floor with him, if need be. "Me either. We can sell the apartment and my furniture together and buy new stuff for a new place." She waited until he nodded his head before continuing, "As for budget. My salary is 130, around 115 after taxes."

"Damn, long way from our pathetic 60." He said.

She laughed, "Only took me 17 years." He smiled as she said, "And I never really touched my mother's inheritance, I think there may be like 300,000 in there, plus my savings." Thinking about it, she did have a hefty amount just in her savings account as well. She had always tried to make it a point of saving a few dollars every month since she was 16. "Definitely good on money on my end."

"Mine too. My pension for the NYPD was 200, they gave me more than usual just to push me into retirement. The Bureau was 300, 150 pension and 150 for my hardships. Then my mother and father's inheritance, which was close to 800 and I haven't even sold the beach house yet."

Olivia's eyes grew wide, "Did you just say 800? Like in 800,000?"

"Yes, and I haven't touched that."

"Okay, wait. If you 800,000 in the bank, why won't you pay more towards Elizabeth's wedding?" She was generally confused. He had enough money to buy everything his daughter wanted.

He chuckled, "Because she doesn't need anymore than what I'm giving her and because we're going to be buying a bigger place. I don't know if you've noticed Liv, but it's not cheap to live in Manhattan."

She scoffed, "I've lived in Manhattan my whole life, of course I know that." She did the very unnecessary math in her head. Between the two of them they had over a million dollars. She had to ensure that she was breathing correctly so she didn't pass out. "But that means we have more than enough money to just buy a place."

"I know. So we can either outright buy something or we can do a mortgage. Which ever one you're more comfortable with."

She blew a breath out of her lips and looked out at the buildings passing by them. She had been so engrossed in their conversation that she hadn't even realized that Elliot had, for the most part, broken through traffic. Realizing quickly that she had no idea where they were, she looked back at him, "Where are you taking me Elliot?" He didn't answer, instead pulling over and putting the car in park. When he gestured her to look back out of her window with his hand, she was met with an apartment building that had steps leading up to the front door. The building looked familiar, so she knew she had been there before but she couldn't exactly pinpoint when. That was until her eyes made contact with the bench across from the stairway. _Like you said, you're the longest relationship I've ever had with a man._ Her tear filled eyes went back to his face. He gave her a gentle smile, brought her hand up to kiss it and opened his car door to get out. She waited until he opened her door to get out as well.

The conversation that took place on the stairway she was now across from, was one that was full of hope, fear and forgiveness. That early morning she sat on the steps, next to her then partner, hoping that he would tell her he loved her, fearing that he would tell her to go home, and forgiving one another for the latest hardships they put each other through. Looking back at it, so many things could have come from that conversation if they both weren't so stupid to realize what was right in front of them.

"I should have told you I was in love with you that night." he said, essentially breaking her out of her memory filled trance. When her once again tear filled eyes moved to his, he took hold of her hands and continued, "I should have invited you up, instead of making you sit in the cold and I should have at least offered to drive you home when you stood up to leave. As I watched you walk away that night, I internally hated myself for being such a coward. I stayed up all night, with my head in my hands repeating this mantra of how much of an idiot I was."

She looked back at the stairs and then back at him, "I would have came back if you called and asked."

"I know but have I mentioned the idiot thing?"

She smiled slightly and nodded her head. "A couple times." She took a deep breath and never letting go of his hand, walked slowly to the bench next to them. He sat down as she did and pivoted his body so that he was facing her. "I try not to think about the past but I can never get over the fact that you were, are, in love with me but yet got Kathy pregnant again. I mean, I know Eli is amazing and we wouldn't change him for the world, but it's not like I wasn't standing there waiting for you for years Elliot. And don't even get me started on the old milkmaid partner that was assigned to you. I know there was something going on with you two and I know you went out with other women during your separation." By the time she was done laying it all out there, she had tears rolling down her face. As he reached up to place his hands on either side of her face to wipe her them with his thumbs, she whispered, "You never even made a move on me."

"I'm so sorry Olivia."

She nodded and laughed lightly through her tears, "I know, I know you are and I don't hold anything against you. It's just hard when I think about it."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. "The night Eli was conceived was an act of selfishness on my part. I just needed to feel something, anything, other than the hate that we were seeing everyday. I don't know why I didn't come to you but I think it was maybe because I knew you'd let me into your bed if that's what I needed, just like I would have done for you and I didn't want that to be the memory you carried around. That I only wanted to sleep with you to feel something because trust me when I say that I was not romantic that night. But I can tell you one thing, if Kathy hadn't fallen pregnant, I wouldn't have gone back Liv. I had already made up my mind and had signed the divorce papers."

"You did the right thing."

"I wish I believed that. I believed back then I was but now I don't think I did. All we caused was more hate in the marriage for sticking together solely on the fact that we had another baby. Just like we got married solely on the fact that she got pregnant with Maureen. We spent years trying to make a marriage work that wouldn't have even happened if it wasn't for our daughter." He waited until she nodded before continuing, "As for dating other women and Dani Beck and not making a move on you, that all amounts to fear. Fear of what I felt with you and fear of what it would do to us if we ever crossed that line."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"With who? Dani? No, Liv, I didn't sleep with her. I kissed her but that was it."

She mouthed an audible "Wow," before she shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. The man was claiming he had been in love with her for 20 years but hadn't kissed her until a month ago but was kissing up on someone he barely met. However, she wasn't really one to judge. Just as she had had her fair amount of years of abstinence, she had also had her fair amount of one night stands while they were partners. And as she recalled, she had been in love with him the whole time as well.

He could see the look of disbelief and hate on her face. He couldn't blame her though, for he wasn't happy with himself. When her eyes connected with his again, he said, "We have now…"

She smiled, "And the future." She accepted his lips gratefully as he pressed them against hers. With her hands around his neck and his thumbs rubbing circles on her cheeks holding her head in place, they let go of all their regrets in the kiss. It was full of hope, fear, forgiveness and love. When they pulled away slowly, she whispered, "If you were trying to get lucky on the first date, I don't think the woman is supposed to cry."

He laughed, "I'm not interested in getting lucky, I just want to be with you." He leaned down to peck her lips again, and said against them, "And plus, I got lucky this morning."

She giggled. It was true. After his morning workout routine, he leaned down to peck her lips and she did not let them go. He had stated to her to wait until after his shower but she had shook her head in the negative and told him she liked him sweaty. Regardless of what happened in their past, she wanted this man in her life for the rest of her life. "Elliot?"

"Yes baby?"

"It doesn't matter how we buy something, as long as we're together."


	40. Chapter 39

Olivia awoke the next morning to Elliot placing small pecks on her lips. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he smiled, "Good morning Sunshine."

The night before, she had stuck to her more than one date rule. Telling him that since she really liked him, he had an extremely good chance of getting lucky on the second date. He surprised her when instead of whining, he nodded his head, asked her on another date, took her home, helped her get ready for bed, put a movie on, kissed her on the lips and pulled her into his arms. She fell into such a deep slumber, she didn't even remember drifting off. With a small yawn, she asked, "What time is it?"

"It's ten. I was going to let you sleep longer but the kids are begging to go somewhere. I figured you'd want to come too."

She smiled and nodded, "I'm getting up."

He smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her again. "Noah wants to go to the museum."

She rubbed her eyes and used her elbows to push herself up slightly, "The museum sounds fun."

"And then Kathleen agreed to watch the boys and take them to school tomorrow, so I can take you on another date tonight."

"Oh, so you're assuming we're going to spend the night together?" Her playful tone caused him to chuckle.

"No, I'm not assuming anything. I'm just hoping."

"It better be a really good date."

They both smiled at one another as he leaned down to kiss her lips again, "I promise you it will be." His phone chose that moment to start ringing. Glancing at the caller ID, he took a deep breath before mouthing "Kathy" to her. He had been trying to call the mother of his children for the past two weeks to discuss Eli's custody. After a lengthy conversation between Olivia and him, he decided to go with what she was suggesting. Instead of hitting Kathy with custody papers, give her the time she needed to process everything. As he answered the phone, he helped Olivia out of bed. "Hello Kathy."

"Elliot." He didn't respond right away, rather ensuring that Olivia was steady on her feet and heading safely to the bathroom before sitting on the edge of the. "Are you going to say something?"

"Are you? Because I've called you numerous times and have left plenty of voicemails."

"Well I was waiting for custody papers."

He took a breath, "Like I said over voicemail I don't want to put Eli through that. Why can't we just be civil and handle it like adults."

"You want me to handle the fact that Eli wants to live with you, wait not only you but also Olivia and her son, like an adult?"

Her kurt tone was not lost on Elliot. "Yes, I do. Do you really want to drag Eli through a court case Kathy? And what is your problem with Olivia and her son? She was nothing but respectful towards you during our partnership."

She took a deep breath, "I don't have anything against her, I just think you have your hands full."

"My hands would never be too full to have Eli. He's my son."

"And he's mine too Elliot."

"I know but I'm not the one pushing for this Kathy, he is. If you're saying no because you're punishing me for all the wrong I've done, that's not fair and you know that. You know that I've worked really hard these last few years getting my head on straight, our kids know that and you should too." He waited a few seconds for her to respond but when he was awarded with only the sound of he breathing, he said, "Just tell me if we're doing court or not Kathy."

She sighed on the other line, "He spends every holiday and vacation with me Elliot. No exceptions."

"But what if we want to take him somewhere during summer break? Can we work out that I can have him at least two weeks during the summertime?" He glanced up at Olivia when she emerged from the bathroom, holding her pair of jeans in her hand. She had gained enough mobility to dress her top half, do her hair and apply her makeup without any assistance. However, she still could not bend down enough to pull her underwear and pants up. He gave her a small smile and stood up to gesture her to sit on the edge of the bed. As Olivia made her way to him, he heard Kathy scoff on the other line.

"So, now you not only want him throughout every school year but also want some time during the summer?"

"Yes, I think it's fair for us to have a chance to spend some of his off time with him."

"And I think it's fair for me to spend the whole summer with him after you had him for the whole school year!"

Olivia watched him as she slowly sat on the edge of the bed. She could not only see the frustration boiling inside of him, she could hear it in his voice as well. When he hooked the phone against his shoulder and reached out to grab her pants, she instead took hold of his hands.

He took a deep breath and clutched onto her hands a little tighter, "We have him for the whole school year as it is. I don't ask for two weeks now because I have him the summer after. If you get him every summer, it would be nice to have a little bit of time with him."

"Fine. Whatever Elliot. He wants to be with you anyways. So just ask him what he wants and we'll do that. But I'm just letting you know, this is not going to change his attitude towards us, so Jack and I would be grateful if you would attempt to teach him some respect."

"I've been working on it Kath. I don't want you to think I'm stepping on your toes in anyway. He knows I don't like the way he's been acting over there."

"I know you're a good father Elliot and I know you want what's best. But when that attitude I've been talking about bares its ugly head, don't tell me I didn't tell you so. Call me after you speak with him."

"I will." With that she hung up the phone. He tossed the phone on the bed before kneeling down in front of Olivia. As he took her pants from her, he said, "Although she's not happy about it, she said whatever Eli wants to do is fine."

"Without the courts being involved?"

He kissed her on the lips, whispered, "Without the courts being involved," and leaned down to put her feet in her pants.

Kathleen and Hailey had spent the night on the couch, so when all four kids heard the good news about Eli's custody, the apartment turned into an excited screaming match that cause both Elliot and Olivia to laugh and cover their ears.

Once it died down, Eli asked, "So is this living situation permanent? Like Noah and Liv are going to stay with us?"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged smiles before Elliot responded, "As long as it's okay with both you boys, then yes, we will continue living together. And if it is okay, we're going to start looking for a bigger place once Liv is healed all the way."

Noah shrieked in excitement, "Can we get something that has a pool?"

"And three or more bedrooms? I mean Noah and I can continue sharing a room but an extra would be great for a game room!" Eli said.

Noah clapped his hands, "Yes! A game room with a really big TV and enough space to set up the train!"

Olivia laughed, "Okay, okay. A three or more bedroom is what we had in mind. We can't promise a pool though Noah."

The young boy whimpered slightly, "But you'll look for one?"

Elliot, who was in the kitchen making Olivia an egg sandwich, said, "Yes, we'll look for one."

Both adults watched the boys give each other a high five before running into their room to grab their shoes. Olivia couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face at their enthusiasm. As Elliot approached her with her breakfast, she grabbed her phone off the counter and started scrolling through her contacts for her previous realtor. The excitement the boys portrayed, made her want to get the process of getting her apartment on the market as quickly as possible. Like Elliot said the day before, the quicker she put it up, the quicker it would sell. Her and Brian had purchased the apartment while it was in foreclosure, which was why she was able to own it outright as she did. She had no idea what it would be worth now, but she knew it had to be in the millions.

"What are you looking for?" Elliot asked.

When she found the name in her phone, she clicked it to send her a text message, "My old realtor's phone number. I'm going to send her a message to let her know I want to put the apartment up. We could use the money we get from it towards a new place. You're renting this place, right?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm renting."

"So we stay here until mine sells and we find a place. We'll just have to go get the stuff Noah and I want to keep from the apartment."

He leaned down to capture her lips, "Want to shoot for next weekend to handle that?"

She nodded and started typing her text message, "Yes."

The trip to the museum was full of Eli, Noah and Hailey aweing over every exhibit they saw. Olivia took plenty of pictures of Elliot and the kids. While everyone took a bathroom break, Olivia sat on a bench scrolling through the pictures she took, deleting the ones that came out blurry and moving ones she wanted printed to a different folder. She was so engrossed in her phone that she didn't even realize Elliot take a seat next to her until he placed a hand on her upper thigh. She jumped slightly before looking up at him, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I just wasn't paying attention."

Elliot leaned closer to her to peer at her phone. The photo that was currently present on her screen was one that was taken from behind. Although, it only showed their backs, it was the perfect photo of him and the kids. Kathleen had Hailey propped on her hip and she was pointing to the dinosaur before them, while Elliot had his hands on both of the boys' shoulders. "That's a good one."

She smiled, "I know, I got a couple that definitely need to be framed." She watched as Elliot smiled and reached for her phone. Thinking that he was reaching for it because he wanted to look at the rest of the photos she took, she handed it over without question. However, instead of scrolling through her photos, he opened her camera app and turned the camera to forward facing.

It had occurred to him, that they hadn't taken a photo together yet. Although, he didn't need to say anything to her, for she already leaning in closer to him and smiling, the words, "Smile babe," still escaped his mouth before he reached his arm out and clicking the capture button. He took a few different ones of them leaning against one another smiling before he turned his head towards her. She followed his movement and he continued clicking the button all the way until their lips connected. When her hand came up to rest against his cheek, he took one more before lowering the phone and placing his hand on the side of her neck to kiss her more deeply. When she pulled apart, he said, "I love you."

Against his lips, she whispered, "I love you too."

He pecked her lips once more, before looking down at her phone. He scrolled through the photos he took slowly, both their smiles widening with each one they looked at. When he reached the photo of her hand against his cheek, they both said, "It's perfect."


	41. Chapter 40

**Sorry this is another short update but I really wanted Kathleen and Olivia to have a moment. The next chapter will be longer, for it will include Olivia's surprise night ahead. Thank you all for your continuation of support and please remember to review, because they make my day. **

**AS ALWAYS HAPPY READING!**

Olivia was sitting on the edge of her and Elliot's bed watching Kathleen dig through her side of the closet. When they arrived home after lunch, Elliot informed her that he had to leave for a few hours to prepare for their date. She had asked him what he was planning but he simply kissed her and told her to be ready by five. It didn't take long after he left for Kathleen to ask her if she could help her get ready. Olivia was going to tell the young woman that her help wasn't necessary, however she decided to take the opportunity to bond with the young woman. She never had anyone help her get ready for a date before, so she wasn't exactly certain what it consisted of but she was going with the flow. After setting the kids up with toys and TV, they migrated to their room.

Kathleen sighed lowly, "Tell me why we didn't go buy you a new dress?"

Olivia laughed, "Because, your father hasn't seen me in any of those dresses hanging in the closet. And he's the one who brought them over here."

"Which means, he'd like to see you in them."

"That's what I'm thinking."

Kathleen rummaged through her selections once more before taking hold of a total of three dresses. She glanced down at the shoes available and bent down to grab the only pair of high heals her dad had grabbed for Olivia. "At least he picked a pair of heels that would match with everything."

Olivia eyed the heels as Kathleen walked towards her. The young woman was right. He had chosen a simple pair of black heels that had a horizontal stripe of fabric across the base of her toes and a strap around her ankle. She found it amazing that he had chosen her favorite heels without even knowing. "Those are my favorite."

"They're a great style, I think I have them in like three different colors. Not that I ever go anywhere that requires me to wear heels." Kathleen said as she put the heels down and spread the dresses at the foot of the bed.

As she looked down at the ones she chose, Olivia said, "You know, just because your a mom, that doesn't mean you're not allowed to go out honey. Your father and I would love to watch Hailey so you can have some time and act your age sometimes."

Kathleen smiled slightly, "Thanks Liv. I just don't really have friends anymore and guys my age don't want to date someone with a child already." When she looked up at Kathleen sympathetically, the girl shrugged her shoulders, "It's okay. I need to focus on Hailey anyways."

Olivia shoulders dropped slightly. According to Elliot, his daughter had completely given up on a social life. She put her focus in school and being the best mom she could be. However, being a mom now herself, Olivia couldn't imagine not having a little time to breathe. Although becoming a mom was the best thing that had ever happened to her, it was also one of the hardest. She patted the bed next to her, which Kathleen didn't waste anytime moving to. Once they were situated next to one another, Olivia spoke again, "When I was younger, I always had an excuse as to why I couldn't become serious with anyone. I was busy with school or work or life and every time a man would try to get deeper than my bedroom, I would run. The first time I had a solid conversation with your father, I knew that I needed to stop doing that. He had everything I always dreamed of having. A family that he could go home to. So I tried, I really tried to let people in. But instead of letting others in, I let your father in. The only man I have, still to this day, let fully in. Trust is the hardest thing to learn in life. How do you trust one person, when so many others have let you down? That's probably the problem I had with relationships after he left." She paused for a second to take hold of Kathleen's hand, "My point is that your fear of going out and meeting someone, stems deeper than your need to focus on Hailey."

Kathleen nodded, "I guess I just don't want to make the same mistake again. My siblings see me as the sister who got drunk and had unprotected sex with some guy that I didn't know. I can't even preach the importance of protection because they tell me I'm not the one to talk."

"But you won't Kathleen. Just because you didn't use protection one time and got pregnant, doesn't mean you're going to forget to use protection everytime you have sex. You know not to do that, just as you knew that night. Your judgement was just clouded a little bit. It happens, it happened to me a few times also and I've been a sex cop for the last 20 years."

At that, both women chuckled, "Do you and dad use protection?"

"No. There's no need to. Your father and I are clean and I can't get pregnant anymore."

Kathleen nodded, "You know, even if you could get pregnant, dad still wouldn't use protection."

Olivia squeezed the girl's hand lightly, "I know." Of course she knew that. Elliot had already made it clear to her that if it was still possible, he wouldn't even hesitate to have a baby with her.

It was silent for a minute before Kathleen asked, "Is it true?"

"Is what true honey?"

"That sex is better with someone you're in love with? I mean, I've enjoyed sex but I've never felt like it was as good as every one hyped it up to be."

The older woman smiled, recalling all the times she and Elliot had been intimate. "Oh yes, it's definitely better with someone you have an emotional connection with. I've had good sex and not so good sex but I've only had mind-blowing sex with one man."

"Hopefully that's dad."

Olivia laughed, "Yes, it's your dad. Even all broken and not being able to move, the sex is still the best I've ever had."

"I want mind-blowing sex."

Olivia's hand came up to rub against Kathleen's back, "I wanted it for a long time also, it just came later in my life. It will come to you too but you have to put yourself out there. Now, I'm not saying go out and sleep with everyone. I'm saying, try to find an emotional connection with someone. If that's there, the mind-blowing part in the bedroom will be there also."

Kathleen wrapped her arm around Olivia to give her a hug. Olivia's response was instant, hugging the young woman to the best of her ability, "Thanks Liv."

As her hands rubbed up and down the girl's back, she said, "Anytime sweetie."

When they released each other, they smiled before once again looking at the dresses Kathleen selected, "So what do you think?" Kathleen asked her.

"The red one."

It took until Olivia was stepping into the shower to remember that she couldn't bend down to shave her legs. She had become successful at shaving her underarms and was pretty sure she could shave her vagina, although Elliot still insisted on doing that part for her. Shaving her was something that he had grown rather fond of and she allowed him to do it gratefully. She rubbed her legs together slightly, groaned out loud when she felt the prickly hairs and quickly washed her hair and body. She didn't waste any time stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself to head to the door of the bathroom. When she peered out into the bedroom, she was met with Hailey and Kathleen sitting in the middle of the bed playing with Kathleen's phone. "Kathleen?"

Kathleen looked up to make eye contact with her, "Yeah?"

"Can you help me? I can't bend down all the way yet."

"Of course Liv." The young woman helped Hailey off the bed before following the sprinting girl into the bathroom.

"Livia! Look! A choo choo!" Hailey explained as she held up the phone so Olivia can see.

Still clutching her towel at her breasts, she bent down as far as she could to look at the picture on the phone, "Wow! That's an amazing choo choo. Do you know what color it is?"

"It's white and blue!" Hailey said as she pointed to the colors.

Olivia smiled, "You're so smart sweetie." When she stood back up straight, she looked at Kathleen, "Could you shave my legs for me?"

Kathleen smiled widely and nodded her head, "Something dad usually does?"

The older woman laughed, as she sat slowly on the toilet, "Something I think your dad will do for as long as he can bend down to do it. Even when I can do it by myself again."

Kathleen happily nodded in understanding and hightailed it to the kitchen to grab a chair from the dining table. When she returned, she sat down in the chair in front of Olivia, propped her foot up in the space in between her open thighs and began lathering shaving cream along her calf. "You know, I've only ever shaved my legs."

Olivia watched as Kathleen took the first stroke of the razor across her skin, "Me too." In a sense, Olivia felt a sense of pity for Elliot's daughter. She had never had any sisters and her mother was too drunk to even show her how to shave her legs correctly. Every female thing, like shaving, makeup, hair, monthly cycles, sex, she learned herself. From reading magazines or from things she overheard her friends talking about. She had to piece together the different parts of being a woman without the help from the one woman who was supposed to teach her how. However, the girl sitting in front of her had grown up with a really involved mother and siblings. The fact that they never sat in the bathroom together, made her a little sad. She watched as she dragged the razor across her skin once more and smiled, "I think you got it."

Kathleen finished shaving her legs in comfortable silence, concentrating on the task at hand, while Olivia and Hailey carried on a conversation about different color trains. When she was finished, she made sure all the shaving cream was cleaned off before reaching over and grabbing Olivia's underwear off the counter, "You know if I had these in my drawer growing up, dad would have killed me."

The pantie set Olivia had chosen was a red see through lace, complete with a see through bra and thong. It was something that had been shoved to the back of her drawer and still had the tag on them. She couldn't remember buying them but she figured it was perfect for the night ahead, "Killing me is the complete opposite of what I want Elliot to do to me tonight. So let's hope that doesn't happen." Both women laughed, eliciting a laugh from Hailey as well.

Kathleen slipped the piece of material over Olivia's feet and pulled them up until they were right above her knee. "Good?"

"Yeah, I can get them the rest of the way. Thank you for helping me."

Kathleen stood and smiled, "I want to do your hair, so hurry because I'm excited." After Olivia's laugh and nod of her head, Kathleen took ahold of Hailey's hand and led her out of the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Glancing at the clock Elliot had above the toilet, she inwardly cursed herself when it read 3:30 already. Dressing as quickly as she could, she did a little twirl before the mirror to try to get a look at all her angles. Satisfied that the dress fit her properly in all the right places, she opened the door to a Kathleen sitting anxiously on the bed. When Kathleen's eyes ran up and down her body, she took a breath. "What do you think?"

"That dad is going to have a hard on all night. And you don't even have you hair or makeup done yet."


	42. Chapter 41

**Olivia's dress: images/search?view=detailV2&id=A1187419974ECC105BADAAE44AC2E67F5A0E9CE8&thid=OIP.K6xa24OIHUc3R_juIN3U5AHaLH&mediaurl=https% -content% &exph=1500&expw=1000&q=red+dresses+for+women&selectedindex=54&ajaxhist=0&vt=0&eim=1,2,6**

**So, I wasn't going to ask you guys this because I wanted the story to be a surprise but I'm really struggling on whether or not I should have Olivia miraculously fall pregnant or not. I keep going back and forth and I just don't know. I figured I would ask for some input.**

**Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter, we're in the process of moving and I have been trying to find time to write.**

**As always thank you for sticking with me and please review. HAPPY READING!**

Elliot stood outside the door to his apartment in a nicely pressed suit and a bouquet of purple orchids in his hand. He had spent the last four hours preparing for the night ahead. Although he and Olivia had reconnected on a level that he had only ever imagined, he wanted their first official date to be special. Straightening his tie out once more, he knocked on the door. When he was met with the sound of Noah yelling, "I'll get it!", and Eli saying, "I'll help him," he chuckled.

"Dad, why are you knocking when you have a key," Eli asked.

Elliot rolled his eyes. He debated back and forth with himself whether or not he wanted to let himself in or knock but he figured that knocking was more romantic. It would be like actually picking her up for a date, instead of just taking her out. "Just open the door Eli."

The door opened to both boys standing in the doorway, "Hi Elliot! You look nice," Noah explained.

"Thanks buddy." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"I still don't get why you knocked." Eli said.

Elliot was about to explain the fundamentals of a date to the boy, however out of his peripheral vision he caught a glimpse of red. Turning his head towards the color, he almost groaned out loud when he was met with the sight of the woman before him. Olivia was standing in the doorway of their bedroom dressed in a red dress that fit her hourglass figure beautifully. The neckline was a square shape and was low enough to show her cleavage. The sleeves ended just above her elbow and the length was right above her knee. Her hair was in an updo with a few loose curls framing her face and her makeup matched her outfit perfectly, with a smoky eye and dark red lipstick.

"Wow," Eli and Noah said when they made eye contact with her.

As he drug his eyes along her body, Kathleen emerged from behind her. When her eyes landed on her gaping father, she said, "See, told you."

Olivia laughed. Elliot was literally rendered speechless and she was enjoying every second of it. She was grateful that they had chosen a nice dress because the man was dressed like they were going somewhere extremely fancy. "Are those for me?" She asked, pointing to the flowers in his hands. Orchids, the fact that he remembered her favorite flower gave her butterflies.

That was enough to break him from his trance and start walking towards her, "Yeah, they're for you." When he stopped in front of her, he reached the flowers out to her. As she took them, he said, "You look incredible."

"Thank you." She gave him a smile when his eyes dragged along her body once more. Right when she opened her mouth to speak, Hailey ran out of the bedroom and latched on to her Papa's leg.

"Hi Papa!"

He knelt down to lift the young girl in his arms, "Hello my Hailey."

"Doesn't Livia look pretty! Mommy did hair and I buckled shoes." She clapped her hands in excitement.

He smiled, "Yes, Olivia looks really pretty. Thank you for helping her get ready."

"Welcome!"

He kissed the young girl's head before Kathleen said, "Okay, come on Hailey so Papa and Liv can get going." She glanced over at Olivia as she took her daughter and reached for the flowers, "I'll put these in water for you."

The older woman pulled Kathleen in for a hug, "Thank you. For everything."

"Thank you for letting me help."

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Olivia asked. Elliot had held her close the whole way to the car, not letting her go until he was opening the car door for her.

"Is it bothering you that much that you don't know?"

"You know I'm not a big surprise person Elliot."

That he definitely did know, "Well I promise it's a night full of great surprises, so just try to relax and enjoy it."

She nodded. "Well at least tell me it includes food because I'm starving."

"Of course it includes food. You think I would take you out and not feed you?"

She laughed, "I would hope not."

Lucky for her, food was the first thing on his list. When he pulled up to Le Bernardin, one of the most fanciest French seafood restaurants in Manhattan, she was almost rendered as speechless as he was when he saw her. The place was near impossible to get a reservation at, which was why she had never eaten there before. "Elliot, what...how…"

He chuckled, "I know a guy."

Her answer escaped her lips before she thought them through completely, "I'm a lieutenant and I don't even have people who know people who could get me a reservation at this place without six months in advance and you managed to do it in a day?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have my ways." The arch of her eyebrow had him leaning over the center console to kiss her lips, "Let's go eat."

The walk into the restaurant was like a dream. He held her hand the entire time, opened the door for her and walked straight to the hostess's desk. She watched him as he said the name Stabler and was surprised that instead of being told to sit down, like so many others were, the hostess said, "Follow me please." Another arch of her eyebrow elicited a wink from Elliot, along with a hand at the small of her back guiding her to follow. As she walked, she took in the dining area of the restaurant. All the tables were draped with white tablecloths and the chairs were a black leather material. In the middle of the area was a granite table that was complete with five tall glass vases full of white orchids and tall white decorative twigs. On the back wall was a large television that had a scene of ocean water moving. The whole atmosphere screamed relaxation and romance.

She was so engrossed in taking in everything, that she didn't realize the hostess stop in front of her. Luckily, Elliot noticed her lack of attention and took hold of her waist to stop her. When her eyes connected with the hostess, she smiled, "Sorry."

"That's fine, it happens all the time." The woman stepped aside to reveal a table in the back left corner. The table was the same as all the others, with the exception of red rose petals along the white tablecloth.

She was once again rendered speechless and didn't move to sit until Elliot stepped around her to pull her chair out for her and took hold of her hand to guide her to her seat. When the hostess handed them their menus and informed them their waiter would be with them shortly, she finally said, "Thank you."

"Good choice?" Elliot asked. When they were partners they only favored the bar and the diner around the block, so he didn't have any idea what type of food she really enjoyed eating. He knew she had mentioned French food a few times, so he decided to go for that. It was just a coincidence that he knew someone that worked in this specific restaurant that was able to get them a table.

"Great choice. It's beautiful and I love French food." She peered down at her menu, looking at all the different french seafood options they had, "And seafood. I love seafood. Like french seafood pasta? You really can't get any better than that." She laughed at herself when she realized her tone of excitement, "Listen to me. I sound like a child."

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

She looked up at him and reached across the table to take hold of his hand, "I love it."

Although Elliot tried once again to convince her to have a glass of wine, she declined and opted for a frozen strawberry lemonade and a lobster seafood pasta. Elliot ordered himself a coke, oysters for an appetizer and a salmon dinner for himself. Once their waiter served them their drinks, Elliot took hold of both her hands, "Your hair looks good like that." Even while they were partners, he was pretty positive that he had never seen her hair in an updo. It was either down or in a ponytail.

She subconsciously reached up to tug a loose strand of curled hair behind her ear, "Kathleen did it."

"She did a good job. I've never seen it like this."

"That's because I never wear it like this. It's a little girly for me."

His eyes followed her hair, down the path of her face to her exposed cleavage, "But that dress isn't a little girly for you? Because trust me, you look one hundred percent pure woman. Pure incredibly breathtaking woman. I mean, not that you're not breathtaking all the time."

She smiled, "No, see this would be girly if it was pink. Red doesn't scream girly, it screams seductive."

"Yes, it sure does."

"For my senior prom, I wanted to pick a red strapless dress. My mom managed to get me to the store that I had found it at and as soon as she saw that it was red, she flipped. Told me that red is not a color women, particularly women who were not supposed to be noticed by men, should wear. Red was a color that screamed 'notice me.' She embarrassed me so badly that without thinking, I screamed back at her that men had already noticed me. It definitely was not the best way for a girl to tell her mother she wasn't a virgin anymore."

He nodded, he couldn't imagine that Serena was the type of mother who sat down and had deep conversations with her daughter, "What was her reaction?"

"She just looked at me and then asked me when it happened. At that point I didn't care about the truth anymore. I had a plan that I was going to be out of that house as soon as I graduated highschool. So I told her when I was 16 and went a step further to tell her it was in the backseat of an overaged man's car."

"Do I even want to know how much older?" He asked as he began to rub circles along the back of her hand.

She shrugged her shoulders, "He was 21, statutory rape age but mom didn't go that far. She kind of left me alone after that. Wouldn't buy me a prom dress but didn't bother me about keeping myself away from men anymore."

"I don't think you could have kept yourself away from men, even if you tried. You've always been noticeable. Even now, people still turn their heads to look at you."

"I only want one person looking at me now."

The seductive look on her face and drag of her foot against his calf under the table had him grinning, "Trust me baby, I'm looking."

They talked all throughout dinner. Their conversations ranged from childhood stories to simple things like what their favorite color was. It didn't take them long to realize that although they had stood by one another's side for almost every day for 12 years, there were a lot of things they never knew about each other. They worked so hard to keep their relationship strictly a partnership, never coming close to crossing the line, that they always stemmed their conversations away from becoming personal. When the waiter came to deliver their dessert and to hand him the check, Olivia was laughing over Elliot's first meeting with Maureen's husband. "You did not ask him if they had slept together."

"Well I was talking to the guy on the phone and he was asking me if he could marry her. Of course I asked him." When Maureen had met her husband he was still undercover but was able to sneak off once a month to call his kids. One day she surprised him with a man on the other line. After giving them his blessing, he pleaded with his daughter to wait until he got out of the job for the wedding. However, when she had fallen pregnant with his first grandson, they decided on a courthouse wedding. When he got out of rehab, he paid for them to finally have the ceremony they deserved.

"Did you ask Elizabeth's soon to be husband that?"

"Damn right I did."

"Why would you even want to know something like that anyways El?"

"It's not that I want to know, it's just gives them a scare. It's my job to put some type of fear in them."

"You either scare them or make them think you're creepy."

He chuckled, "Either one is okay."

She laughed as well and glanced down at the chocolate lava cake he had ordered them. "I'm so full, I don't know how I'm going to eat any of that."

He smiled and leaned forward to scoop a bite into his fork. As he held the bite out for her, he said, "Nobody is ever to full for chocolate."

She accepted the bite, moaning briefly when the taste of chocolate flooded her mouth. "So good…" she whispered.

Elliot's cock instantly stirred at her reaction. When he offered her another bite, he saw he lips pucker more, heard her moan a little louder and saw the seductive look in her eye when she opened them to look at him. The woman in front of him knew exactly what she was doing to him. It was when he felt her heeled foot come up to rub against his thigh, that he took a deep breath. "Liv."

"Hmm?" Her voice was sultry. She wasn't sure if it was the combination of the seafood and chocolate or if it was just the man sitting in front of her but out of nowhere her core was throbbing. "Please tell me you got us a room."

He smiled, "So you do like me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. There was nothing wrong with a little teasing every once in a while, "Actually, I can just take care of myself. So, if you wouldn't mind taking me home…"

He swallowed hard. The fantasy of Olivia touching herself was one that had always helped him through many nights alone. To have her even hinting it at him had him straining against his pants, "If you do that, please let me watch." When she gave him a wide grin, he shook his head, "You're going to be the death of me. I still have one more thing planned before I take you somewhere with a bed."

Although she huffed lightly, she really just wanted a naked Elliot Stabler, she nodded. He had said it was a night full of surprises, "Okay, as long as it ends with a bed."

The next stop was the one and only Brooklyn Botanic Garden. It was the most beautiful garden in Brooklyn and was extremely popular not only for tourists but for locals as well. Since it was fall, all the trees had begun to turn various colors of red and orange. The leaves were falling around them freely and they were one of many taking advantage of the beautiful night in New York. They strolled along the garden hand in hand.

When she realized they were taking a walk, she had Elliot remove her heels, so she was sure she looked a little bit funny walking barefoot. However, no one seemed to be paying attention to them. "It's so pretty here." She said as she took in the plants around her. She never pegged Elliot for a romantic guy when they were partners but these last few months of him being back had proved her wrong.

"You're definitely the prettiest in this garden right now."

She laughed. "I never thought you were a romantic one."

He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly and smiled, "I never really had anyone I wanted to be romantic for. I want to give you everything you ever wanted Liv." The breath that she expelled through her lips, had him releasing her hand and wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him, "Although, I know I'm too late to give you something that you've always wanted."

She knew what he was referring to without him even needing to specify. Her want to carry a child was one that had never dissipated completely, even after she adopted Noah. Noah was always hers, since the day she found him in that dresser drawer. She felt as though she had carried him and she never treated him like she hadn't. However, the want to feel a child moving and growing inside of her was one thing that she would never know. Her feet stopped on their own accord and she turned towards him when she felt him stop as well. When his arms encircled her waist, hers encircled his neck, "The want will never go away. I don't think it ever does for women in my predicament. But that doesn't mean that I'm unhappy Elliot. I don't think I can ever be unhappy again. I have Noah and I have you and the kids you come with. That's enough."

He placed a kiss at her temple and nodded, "You sure it can't happen?"

"I don't even remember the last time a had a period Elliot. I think that's enough indication that it can't happen." As he nodded once more against her temple, she added, "I'm old."

They both laughed lightly and held each other a little closer, "We're not old." When she looked at him and arched her eyebrow, he said, "Okay, maybe we're a little old but at least we don't look old."

"Yet. We don't look old yet."

They shared a smile before leaning in to connect their lips. When they pulled apart, he swayed her back and forth softly, "You know I heard that good sex helps keep you young."

She laughed, "What does great sex do?"

His lips went to her ear, "Keep us young and in shape. And highly satisfied."

She laughed once more before he kissed her again.


	43. Chapter 42

When he slid into the driver's seat next to her, he looked at her, "So, I had a really good time tonight."

She smiled, "Me too. Thank you, it really was perfect."

Their lips met halfway across the center console to connect, when he pulled away slightly, he whispered, "Would you like to spend the night with me?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically before kissing him softly once more, "In a bed not in the same vicinity as our kids?"

"Of course."

"Then yes, I would love to spend the night with you. But can we hurry up and get there, because I've been wanting you since I saw you in that suit." Just the thought of heading to a bed made her become super aware, once again, that her core was throbbing. She was sure her panties were close to being embarrassing soaked and she really just wanted Elliot between her legs.

He didn't respond, he simply nodded and started the car. He watched her out of his peripheral vision as he drove. For the most part she kept her eyes looking out of the window but every now and then she would steal a seductive glance at him. It wasn't until he hit a red light that he placed his right hand on her knee.

His touch, like every time he touched her, was like fire against her sensitive skin. She made eye contact with him as she spread her legs a little further apart. The raise of his eyebrows when he saw her movement had her shrugging her shoulders at him. She wasn't going to tell him to keep moving his hand up, she was just letting him know that she wouldn't object if he did.

He took a deep breath. Was Olivia Benson seriously giving him an invitation to put his hand between her legs in the car? Although that answer was obviously yes, the movement of his hand upward was tentatively slow. The higher it moved, the more he felt the muscles in her legs quiver in response. When he reached her upper inner thigh, he drew his fingers along the rough patches left there softly. The scars left on her body never made him look at her differently, if anything it made him look at her more highly than he ever did before.

Although she knew that he saw her scars and felt them as he touched her, he never made her feel self conscious about them. The few times he lingered along them, he treated them with such love and romanticism, that it made her feel more cherished by him.

She drew in a breath as his fingers danced along the edge of her panties and gasped lightly when his feather light touch became a whole hand pulling her left leg a little wider. Her leg followed his movement, while her hand found the lever on the side of her seat so that she could recline herself back ever so slightly. When his fingers finally swept over her scantily covered center, she moaned.

As his fingers moved across the material, he became highly aware of how wet she was. On their own, her underwear felt like they didn't cover much. However, with her increased wetness they were most likely rendered useless. He was quick to confirm that fact by applying a gentle amount of pressure on her covered entrance. As his finger easily ripped the material and entered her, they both groaned out loud. He withdrew his finger slowly, hooking it on the offending material and moving it upward. The material tore as easily as it did before, making him successful in ripping it all the way until his finger hit her throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Elll…" she had to hand it to the man, he was hitting her in all the right places and still managing to keep his eyes completely focused on the road in front of him. Her eyes closed in pleasure when his fingers applied more pressure and another moan escaped her lips when they took up a circular motion against her.

He was beyond thankful that it was not only dark but also that his Jeep was higher up than most cars because if either of those things were not present at the moment, everybody would be able to tell what they were doing. When her hand took hold of his wrist, he let up on the pressure he was applying to her clitoris and moved his fingers back down to her entrance. If he had learned anything about Olivia's body these last few weeks it was that she really enjoyed the combination of clitoris stimulation and penetration. So when his index and middle finger entered her, his palm came up to rub against her clitoris.

The movement of her hips were definitely instinctual at that point and aided her to getting him right where she wanted him to be. Elliot had not only a romantic side when they were intimate but also an aggressive side as well. Although, she hadn't been given much of an opportunity to see his aggressive side because of her injuries, she knew it was there by the way his fingers would roughly hook inside of her or the way some of his thrusts would cause her whole body to shift on the bed. The thought of him bending her over and taking her from behind coupled with the way his hand roughly grinded against her clitoris at that moment was all it took for the internal firework in her core to explode. Her hand held onto his wrist, her hips moved in her seat and a moan of "Elllliiiooott" fell from her lips. Her eyes reopened when she felt him pull his fingers from her. When her head fell limpy to the side to look at him, he was grinning. "Feel good about yourself over there?"

He chuckled, "I wasn't the one who spread your legs. Not that I'm complaining, I'd be glad to satisfy you whenever you need baby."

"I'm going to file that away for future reference."

He chuckled once more before finally turning into a parking lot. "We're here."

Before looking out of the window she sighed in relief, "Great because it looks like someone needs something taken care of over there." The bulge in his pants was so noticeable that she wasn't exactly sure how he was going to get out of the car and into their room without anyone noticing it. Their room. She finally turned her head towards the building in front of them to read the words 'Casablanca Hotel'.

She was more than right, his erection was straining against his trousers and he could use a release just as much as she had needed one before they got in the car. "Far enough away from the kids?"

Her smile was wide as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "Definitely."

Luckily for him, he had stopped by the hotel earlier that day to check in. He wasn't sure when they would arrive that night so he wanted to avoid the hassle of checking in and getting the key. In addition, he had taken the time to set up the room. Which was where he had spent most of the day. He used her body as coverage as they walked into the lobby and towards the elevator. He thought that the short walk to the room would help his body calm down some, however the perfect view of her ass as they walked was proving that to be damn near impossible. He kept her in front of him as they the elevator doors opened before them and used his hands on her hips to guide her in. When the elevator doors closed, she tilted her hips back slightly, so that her ass bumped his erection. He gripped her hips slightly harder and pushed them back, "Liv…" The thought that he would cum in his pants was turning into a fear.

"Hmmm?"

He leaned his head down so that he could whisper in her ear, "Don't do that."

His breath against her lobe caused her to not only shiver but also a new wave of fluids to escape her. Since he had effectively tore her underwear, she felt her arousal drip down her thigh slightly, "Why not?"

That voice, her sultry voice was going to be the death of him, "I'm not trying to cum in my pants."

She giggled, "It's not like I haven't came in my pants with you El."

"That's different, you don't make a mess. Well I mean, you only make a mess sometimes." He placed a kiss below her ear as she giggled again. When the doors opened before them, they were both equally impatient on getting out. Realizing that there wasn't anyone present in the hallway, he took her by the hand and guided her to the room door. As he opened the door, she stood behind him. Sensually running her hands along his back and around his torso. Once he saw the green light, indicating that the door was unlocked, he turned to face her. "Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? I know what a hotel room looks like El."

He laughed, "I'm well aware, but you don't know what this one looks like. So, close your eyes."

She sighed and closed them tight. When she felt his hand fall on her waist and pull her forward, she moved her feet. The sound of the door closing was accompanied by him telling her to keep them closed. She tried to focus on the sounds around her. She heard his feet moving along the ground. The keys being placed on a table. The flick of a light switch. The sound of a match. A match? "What are you doing Elliot?"

His response was a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that you've literally only been standing there for a minute babe and you're already impatient."

She huffed and crossed her arms in a childlike manner, "I'm not impatient, I'm horny."

He was pretty positive his cock twitched when those words escaped her mouth. He took a breath in before returning to the task at hand. Once he was completely finished, he took one last look around the room. Satisfied that it looked the way he had pictured, he walked over to her to take her hands into his. He had originally planned a nice romantic bath first but after that car ride, there was no way he was going to survive a bath. Figuring the bath would come later, he led her towards the bed instead. "Okay, you can open them."

She swore her knees almost buckled at the site her eyes opened to. Before her was a king sized bed that was covered in red and pink rose petals. Along both night stands, that were situated on each side of the bed, there were lit candles. He had even taken the time to spread petals on the floor around the bed as well. His hands released hers only to turn off the bedside lamp that he had turned on earlier. The switch of the light made that much of a difference and she felt the tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh El…"

"Like it?" He was a little concerned that he may have went over the top but he really did want to show her his true romantic side. By the look in her eyes, he knew he had done just the right amount.

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulders, "It's perfect."

As he leaned in to kiss her he whispered, "I love you."

She managed an "I love you," before their lips connected.

She was grateful that he was just as worked up as her because instead of him weaving his hands through his hair like he usually did, his hands went straight to the zipper on the back of her dress. While his hands pulled it down, hers pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He dropped his hands from her back to let his garment fall to the ground before pulling her dress off her shoulders, down her arms and over her hips. As she stepped out of the piece of clothing she busied her hands in pulling off his tie and finding the first of his buttons on his shirt.

Only when her dress hit the floor did he weave his hands in her hair to deepen the kiss as much as he physically could. Their lips moved together while she worked on the buttons, starting from the top and working her way down. When she finally got the shirt open, she wasted absolutely no time dragging her hands up his muscular torso to his shoulders to push the shirt down. Her hands fell to his pants to pull them open. As she went to push them over his hips, she detached her lips from his, "I want to be on top." He had kept her on the bottom because of her injuries and although she never had any issues having an orgasm, she really wanted a change in position. Actually, what she really wanted was him to bend her over but that was probably not possible yet.

He took the time to contemplate her request as he reached behind her back to unhook her bra. "You sure you won't hurt yourself?" The last thing he wanted was their night to be ruined because her torso hurt.

She shook her head in the negative quickly, "I won't. You can keep my torso steady." The approving nod of his head had her smiling and leaning in to connect their lips again. This time, they rid each other of the rest of their clothing quickly, pulling apart to step out of their bottoms.

As his hands finally reached the underside of her breasts, he stepped back so that he could sit on the edge of the bed. He took a moment, like he always did, to look over the woman standing in front of him. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled and moved her body closer to him, so that her knees were touching the bed in between his legs and his forehead was lined up to her belly button. "You tell me that all the time."

His lips placed a gentle kiss along the scar on her lower abdomen, "And I'm never going to stop." He dragged his lips down the scar to her once again swollen clitoris. When he latched his lips onto her gorgeous bundle of nerves, his hands moved to her upper thighs to hold her up.

"Jesus El." She whispered. The landing of her hands on the back of his head was purely instinctual. She came into this room wanting to get him off but yet he was sitting there wanting to please her once again. The selflessness Elliot portrayed in the bedroom was something she had never imagined he would have. She always thought he would want to please but she always took him for a man whose needs would be in the front of his mind. However, he never acted like they were in the front of his mind. The thought of his needs had her reluctantly pushing his head back, succeeding in getting his lips detached from her.

When his eyes met the brown irises above him, he scooted his ass back slightly. His eyes never left hers as he guided her thighs, one at a time, to each side of him. Once she was sitting over him, with his throbbing erection against her entrance they connected lips again. His tongue met with hers at the same time he pulled her hips towards him to enter her.

The satisfied moan that she pushed into his mouth caused him to pull his lips from hers, so that he could watch her face contort in pleasure. They made the perfect team, her bearing her weight down and him pulling her hips toward him. The second their pubic bones connected, he helped her in readjusting her legs, effectively wiggling her hips around, until she let a rather loud noise escape her lips.

"There?" he asked breathlessly.

'Yes, right there."

His hands moved up to hold either side of her torso, as hers wrapped around his neck. At the first movement of her hips, he looked in her eyes for any sign of discomfort or pain. When all he was met with was a look of satisfaction, he smiled and latched his lips onto her perk nipple. The cry of pleasure that escaped her lips was accompanied by a faster movement of her hips. He let her set the pace and kept his hands on her torso. The feeling of her tight walls made him have to concentrate extremely hard on not cumming before she did. So he tried to focus on the movement of his lips instead. They switched from her breasts, to her neck, to her lips, back to her breasts again.

Everytime they made love, she felt as if Elliot consumed her completely. He was everywhere all at once. His groans were the only sound that she seemed to hear. His lips moved along her upper half, the stubble of his five o'clock shadow adding an incredible sensation along her sensitive skin. His hands, although they remained on her torso, would sometimes squeeze along her a little tighter than soften up. His dick moved in and out of her like he belonged there, rubbing against the most incredible places inside of her. As her orgasm built inside of her core, she never wanted the moment to end. It was when she heard him groan a rather loud "Olivia" against her shoulder, that she realized that even though it did have to end, it was a moment that they could always come back to.

He tried, really tried, to hold out but he was at the point of no return. He heard her moan "Cum Elliot, cum honey." However, he waited until he felt the first ripple in depths to finally explode within her.

His worry of himself cumming first was always proved to be unnecessary because the twitching of his cock and warmth of his seed within her, always triggered a wave of contractions. They stayed silent as they got their breathing under control. When his breathing finally evened out, he ran the pads of his fingers along her spine.

She kissed him softly before saying, "My first doctor's appointment is tomorrow morning."

He chuckled, "That's what you're thinking about right now?"

She laughed, "No, I was just thinking that we can't really sleep in tomorrow and we don't have clothes, which means we'll have to go home first."

His lips landed at her ear when he said, "You think I would plan this whole night and not pack us clothes?"


	44. Chapter 43

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry this took a bit, I've been moving and if you've ever moved... you already know. Thank you for being patient with me.**

**Special shout out to Amilyn for proofreading for me and helping me along these last two chapters. You're amazing!**

**Please remember to review and HAPPY READING!**

Olivia awoke the next morning to her phone ringing. With her head planted firmly on Elliot's chest, she reached over to the nightstand, which was where she had left her phone the night prior.

After their lovemaking, he had surprised her with a romantic bath. The bathtub, much like the bed, was surrounded by candles and rose petals. They enjoyed a bath full of laughter, reminiscing all the times they acted like children on the job together. After, they stumbled to bed together with their lips locked and their hands roaming. They had barely fallen on the bed before he was kissing every inch of her body physically possible and making love to her once again. She had fallen asleep to him running his fingers through her hair and telling her how much he had missed her while he was gone.

Elliot groaned lightly as she glanced at the screen. Seeing the name of her realtor on the screen, she hit the answer button, "Margaret."

"Good morning, Olivia!"

She rubbed her eyes, "Good morning."

"I'm so sorry if I woke you! I received your message but decided to wait to call you first thing today. How soon are you wanting to put it up?"

"As soon as possible. We still have to get our things out, so I was thinking after I got our stuff out and it's clean, then you can come over and give us an asking price, take pictures, all that good stuff you do. We're planning on going over next weekend."

"Great! Well, I remember the apartment pretty well, so I'll start trying to get a price together and you can call me when you're ready."

"Thank you so much, Margaret."

"Anytime, Olivia."

As she hung up the phone, she looked up at a now awake Elliot and smiled, "Hi."

The look in her eyes that she gave him was one that always made his heart skip a beat. She looked at him with so much love in her eyes. He could only hope she saw the same in his. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" The nod of her head was followed by a small stretch of her body, effectively pulling the sheet down her breasts. "Who was calling you so early?"

"Margaret, my realtor. She said she'll start working on an asking price and to call her when we have everything cleaned out."

They moved in sync when he turned his body towards her, so that they were both on their sides facing one another. His hand came up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as he said, "Still on for next weekend?"

"Yes." When he gave her the biggest smile, she laughed lightly, "What?"

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "We're moving in together."

She laughed again, "We've already moved in together Elliot."

"It's not one hundred percent official until we have all our stuff together."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "So what, it's only eighty percent official right now?"

He smiled, "Okay, it's one hundred percent official now, but it still makes it feel even more official." The thought of her only having one address made such a difference to him. It meant that her address on her driver's license and Noah's address on file at school would be the same as his. "I love you."

She smiled and scooted her body closer to his, so that her bare breasts were pushed against his naked chest. As she ghosted her lips over his, she said, "I love you too."

When their lips connected, he didn't waste any time wrapping his left arm around her back to pull her more firmly against him. The kiss was deep and sensual. However, as much as he wanted to make love to her again, they only had an hour to get her to her doctor's appointment. An hour was barely enough time to get anywhere in New York. So, he reluctantly pulled his lips from hers and dodged her efforts to try to reconnect them, "Your doctor's appointment, Liv."

She groaned. At that point, she really didn't care about her appointment, she just wanted to get laid again. "Let's reschedule it and stay here all day."

He chuckled, "As appealing as that sounds, let's not do that. Let's get those stitches removed and see how your ribs are doing." The pouty face she gave him made him chuckle once more, "Come on baby. If your ribs look good, and the doctor says it's okay, we can try some new positions." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Damn him. Damn Elliot Stabler. He always knew exactly what to say to get her to cave. "Fine, but only because I really want you to bend me over."

Just the thought of taking Olivia from behind, with a perfect view of her ass shaking with each thrust of his hips, had a groan escaping his mouth. He had to take a few deep breaths before getting out of bed, "Let's hurry up and get ready."

The sound of her laugh filled the hotel room.

Olivia quickly realized that sitting in the waiting room of a doctor's office with Elliot was just as annoying as sitting with a child. He was consistently picking up magazines, putting them down, turning towards the tv, turning back towards her. She tried to keep herself busy by reading through her emails but every time she started to get engrossed in one, he would move again. "Jesus, Elliot, will you stop moving."

"What… oh I'm sorry. I hate waiting rooms." He glanced at his watch quickly, "I mean your appointment was at ten and it's now 10:15. Like why make the appointment at ten if you're not going to be seen until 10:15?"

"Were you like this with your kids also?"

"When I took them? Yes, I was." He laughed, "I took Kathleen to an appointment when she was young, Kathy was on bedrest with the twins. The first doctor's appointment I went to by myself. Anyways it was at 11 and at 11:30 I got extremely irritated. Starting throwing a fit about how I had to work that night and there was absolutely no reason why she shouldn't be back there yet. Well, the only good I did was making us have to wait longer and then when we finally got in a room, we had to sit in there forever until the doctor came. As the doctor walked out she told me that I should be a little bit more considerate about what's happening at the doctor's office. I never learned how to do that."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I see that."

Right when he placed a kiss on the top of her head they heard her name. "Olivia Benson." She was extremely grateful that Elliot was such a gentleman because when the nurse asked her to step on the scale, she didn't even need to ask him to look away. When she looked at him, his body was already turned completely around. Not only was she impressed, the nurse obviously was also by the look of approval she had on her face. "You can go ahead and remove your shirt and bra. I have a gown for you. The doctor wants to run an X-ray on you to check on your lung and ribs, then he'll most likely remove your stitches. I'll come back in just a few minutes to take you to the X-ray room."

"Thank you."

Once she stepped out, Elliot didn't waste any time slipping Olivia's purse off her shoulder, placing it on the chair and reaching for the hem of her black long sleeve. "You know, I can take my shirt off by myself now." She said as she raised her arms above her head.

"So? Doesn't mean that stops me from wanting to do it." He wanted to undress her for the rest of her life. The night before, he had once again covered her breasts in hickeys, so when he reached around to unhook her bra he gave her an apologetic look.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh don't even act like you're sorry. You know damn well what you're doing when you're doing it."

"Hey, the harder I suck and nip, the louder you moan. You can't blame me for wanting to please."

It was true. Being bitten was definitely one of her secret pleasures. Although, it was far from a secret between them now. The night before he had even discovered that she enjoyed her clit being nibbled on as well. "Trust me, I know you have no problem wanting to please." The man played her body like a fine-tuned instrument every time they were intimate and she doubted that would ever change.

He grinned at her. The desire to please her only intensified with time. He already had it planned that he wanted to dedicate a full night to trying to make her cum as many times as physically possible but not only had her injuries put that plan on the back burner, his resolve had as well. As much as he tried to hold out, she simply just felt too good. When he lifted the gown up for her to slip her arms in, he said, "Think I could please you more than I already have?"

The smile on her lips formed before she could formulate a response, "I don't know El but if you can, please make sure the kids are out of the house before you do."

Their mutual laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. The nurse entered upon their permission,"You ready?"

"I am."

"You can wait here. I'll bring her right back," the nurse said to Elliot.

Elliot nodded, gave Olivia's hand a squeeze and sat down in one of the chairs. To keep himself from fidgeting, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began scrolling through condos and townhouses for sale. Although they were planning on the sale of Olivia's apartment helping pay for a new place, he had been thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea to start making appointments to look at some available places. Even if they found one they liked before her apartment sold, they could still get the process of buying started. He highly doubted that her place would take long to sell anyways. It was in a great neighborhood in the middle of Manhattan, one really couldn't ask for anything better than that. By the time she was back in the room, he had added a few places to his favorites to show to her later.

The nurse informed them that Olivia could put her bra back on and that that Dr. Gerard would be with them as soon as he examined the X-rays. Once she was sitting on the bed in her bra and jeans, he scooted his chair closer to her so that they could both look at his phone. "So, I found a few maybes when it comes to new places. Want to check them out and see if there are any that you may be interested in seeing? I mean most of them aren't available to be seen yet due to renovations or people are still living there but they are booking appointments."

She was slightly taken aback. They had been looking at places on and off but hadn't talked about booking anything yet. She had figured that they would wait until the sale of her apartment was final before they went full force into finding a place. His want to want to start actually looking now filled her heart. Elliot had always been a traditional Catholic man. He married his ex-wife because she fell pregnant and didn't divorce her because he wanted to do the right thing by his family. She knew that his faith had always conflicted a lot with his feelings. However, they weren't married. The subject of marriage hadn't even been brought up, not that she thought it needed to be brought up only a month after confessing that they were in love with one another, but buying a place together was almost as big of a commitment as marriage. And he, they, were both one hundred percent ready to do it.

Without saying a word, she smiled and tapped the favorite button on the screen. As she scanned the screen, she noted that he had only a total five places saved. When her eyes dragged along one place, they stopped and her lips lifted into a smile. It was the same place she had been eyeing when they were at the courthouse. Because of the situation with Brian, she failed to mention her slight interest in it. While she originally thought it was a townhouse, it was actually a condo on the 33rd floor with a gym and pool available for use. Which peaked her interest even more. She was quick to tap on the condo, "I was looking at this one at the courthouse. I would definitely like to see this one."

He smiled, "You got it, baby."

Dr. Gerard entered at that moment, "Lieutenant Benson. Elliot." The two men shook hands before the doctor turned to hang up the X-rays on the light screen. "So everything looks great. Actually, everything looks better than great. You've healed excellently." He pointed to the bottom rib on her left side, "This one was the worst, it was the one that punctured your lung and spleen. I can still see a slight crack but give it another week, and it will look like the rest. Which, in my opinion, look pretty much healed. Now that doesn't mean you're going back to work yet, you need to take your full six weeks, Olivia." When she opened her mouth to speak, he held his hand up to stop her, "I know. I know you're a Lieutenant, and you can be on light duty without it having to be called light duty, but that doesn't change the fact that your body still needs rest to finish healing."

She sighed. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying the time with the kids and Elliot, it was just that she enjoyed working. Sure, she missed so much with Noah but working gave her a sense of pride. It allowed her to make a difference. "Okay."

"Good. Now let's look at your bruising, do a few stretches to check your mobility and get your stitches out." The following 15 minutes was full of both the doctor and Elliot helping her do the various sorts of stretches needed. She was able to do them mostly by herself, except bending over to touch her toes. The doctor was quick to excuse himself to find the nurse to remove her stitches and give her a list of stretches she could do to build the strength in her torso. The nurse explained to her that the pain she was still feeling most likely had to do with the overall soreness of everything. Her stitches were removed fairly quickly. "It will probably leave a small scar."

"Like I needed anymore of those." She said as she took her shirt from Elliot's outstretched hand.

The nurse smiled lightly at her, "They show you're a fighter."

Elliot nodded, "And that makes you even more beautiful."

The blush on her cheeks caused the nurse to laugh, "I'll tell you what. We'll make a follow up appointment in two weeks. If everything looks better than they do now and you can touch your toes without any pain, the doctor will clear you to go back to work. Sound fair?"

"What if I can touch my toes without pain before the two weeks?" She asked. She knew she was being stubborn but that didn't stop her from asking anyways.

"Don't push your luck, Lieutenant." He answered with a smile on his face. With the nod of her head, he asked, "Any questions?"

"So I can do more stuff now, right? As long as it doesn't cause me pain?" When he quirked an eyebrow at both of them, she shrugged, "Yeah, sex.""

The nurse laughed, "Yes, as long as you're not in pain, you can do anything you please. Just don't overdo it."

They walked out of the building hand in hand. When they arrived as his jeep, she turned her body towards him. "So… was that enough for you to allow me to not only be on bottom now?"

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I think that's a fair assumption."

She tilted her chin up to kiss him lightly on the lips, "Good, because different positions can technically require different stretching. Which, will help me with healing."

His lips captured hers in a brief but sensual kiss, "Well, we better get to that then."


	45. Chapter 44

**Sorry about the late upload again! I'm working on getting back to my normal pace but I hit a little writers block and had to take a step back a remap the story out. Thank you for sticking with me!**

The ride home was silent, as both adults tried to keep their eyes focused on the road instead of one another. The pure thought of having rougher sex with Elliot was enough to have her panties wet. When they were partners, Elliot had helped her through fantasyland more times than she wanted to admit and truth be told, majority of those fantasies consisted of her being thrown roughly against a wall. Their passion and want for each other to high to take their first time slow. She had been up against the wall once while they were in the shower, before her injuries, however he hadn't really thrown her against it. He had more lifted her and pinned her with his body.

The sound of his throat clearing next to her, had her glancing in his direction. Elliot's eyes always portrayed a story. Whether he was angry, happy, sad or aroused, they always gave him away. The look he held in his eyes at that moment was one of arousal, pure and unadulterated arousal.

She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, which had his eyes slightly turning towards her. "What are you laughing about?"

She shook her head lightly, "That we're still horny after having sex last night."

He chuckled. With her, his body had began acting like a teenager once again. She didn't even have to do anything for his cock to start stirring in his pants. He was sure it was due to the fact that he had secretly wanted her for twenty years, fantasized about her, and now he finally had her. His body had finally been blessed with being so intimately connected with her and couldn't get over it. "That was last night. It is now this morning. Which means it's perfectly okay for us to want each other again."

"I want you all the time."

"I want you all the time too Liv."

She blew a small breath out of her mouth, "You think it will stay this way? Or will the honeymoon stage disappear eventually?"

The way Olivia Benson viewed love, always made his heart ache. She was forced to grow up in a home where she was never blessed with the feeling of love. As a child of rape, she not only grew up with a mother who could barely stand to look at her but also with a knowledge that her father was a monster. Something that she had thought about herself many times. Her lack of acceptance for love, even now, had him once again wishing that he had pulled his head out of his ass so many years ago. He could of gave her this and so much more if he had only realized the wrong he was doing. He reached his hand across the center console to take ahold of hers, "We love each other honey. We're in love with each other. The honeymoon stage never disappears when the love is true."

She nodded and held on to his hand tighter. She allowed herself a split second to sink into the thought of spending the rest of her life with the man next to her. If they were really about to buy a place together, it was pretty much a done deal but really thinking about it made her nervous. Nervous in a way that she couldn't really explain. She thought on one side she was nervous because she was more than excited to take the next step and on the other side she was nervous because she thought she was going to mess it up somehow. The last thing she needed was her lack of confidence in relationships to get in between her and Elliot. A life with him meant five more kids, three grandchildren and the possibility of more, and a six year Noah who would grow to look at Elliot as not her boyfriend but as a father. It meant a life with someone always by her side. Someone to share her struggles and her joy with. Someone to invest her heart in completely. The deep breath that escaped her lips had Elliot asking her if everything was okay. She smiled and responded, "The honeymoon stage may end because you eventually won't be able to get it up anymore." The look on his face caused her to laugh.

"Oh, so Benson has jokes."

"That's not a joke El, that's just a fact. As a man gets older, he starts losing his ability to achieve and maintain an erection."

He chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her, "You do know they have things to help with that now?"

"That is true."

"See, then it will never end. I'm going to make it my goal to make love to you on the day I die."

She laughed and shook her head.

The most annoying part about trying to get back into bed was parking and actually succeeding in getting to the apartment. The electric pull was so strong between them, that they attempted to stand on opposite sides of the elevator so they wouldn't ravish one another right then. However, as Elliot watched her watching him with her lust filled eyes, he decided to forget about public decency and stalked towards her to connect his lips to hers. She kissed him back without hesitance, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

He was pretty positive that both her step backwards and his step forward, effectively pushing her up against the wall, was purely instinctual. His hands were quick to move to her ass to anchor her body to his. They kissed one another deeply, each losing themselves in the movement of the other's lips. Elliot had always enjoyed kissing. Kissing was one of the most sensual things two people could share together. Laying in bed, side by side, with their lips attached was something he could do for hours.

The ding of the elevator was effective in reluctantly pulling them apart. He gave her ass one more light squeeze before drawing his hands to hers and leading her down the hallway. The short journey was made quickly, with Elliot practically pulling her down the hallway and her laughing behind him.

"Elliot! Slow down. We have time."

Although she couldn't see him, he smiled. "I know but the quicker I get you in there, the quicker I get you naked. And I really want you naked right now."

Her responding laugh filled the hallway as he opened the door and pulled them inside. His lips didn't waste anytime reconnecting to hers, just as his hands didn't waste anytime falling to the button on her jeans to unhook them. He pushed them over her hips, only disconnecting their lips so that he could kneel down to remove her shoes. Once they were off, his hands continued their task of removing her jeans and underwear.

She was entranced by him the whole time. His hands as they moved up her legs slowly, his smile as he looked at her, his eyes as they connected with hers. His smile only grew wider when he looked at her and it made her feel like she was the only woman who had walked on the face of the earth. Expecting him to rise, her hands pulled on his shoulders gently. When she was met with a shake of the head and a look in his eye that she couldn't quite place, her nerves shook in anticipation.

There was a list of things he had fantasized about doing with Olivia. Being in a relationship with her and having a family with her were only two things. When it came to the bedroom, he had, undoubtedly an embarrassingly long list of things he wanted to do to her. He gave her absolutely no warning about what on that list he was about to accomplish, before he leaned his head in to draw his lips along her thigh softly.

She let out a low moan when they reached the patch of skin where her inner thigh met her outer labia. Her hands reached down to caress the top of his head, as his lips moved to her dripping center. The approving groan that fell from his lips, caused her knees to buckle. "Jesus, Elliot."

Elliot's hands were quick to steady her and pulled his lips just far enough away to whisper, "You're always so ready baby." The sound of her moan sprang him into action. Placing his right hand underneath her left knee, he lifted her left leg onto his shoulder, effectively opening her up to him.

Assuming that this was how he was wanting to please her, she leaned back against the wall, placed her hands at the nape of his neck and thrusted her pelvis towards his face. However, instead of feeling his lips latch onto her, she felt his left hand fall behind her right knee. She gasped when he lifted that leg on his shoulder as well, successfully placing all her weight on his shoulders. The grip she had on the back of his neck tightened, "Elliot!"

Instead of responding, he bared all his weight on his feet and stood. He was internally grateful that the ceiling in the apartment was high enough for her head not to hit the ceiling when he stood up straight. He used the wall as assistance to anchor her body to him and used his hold on her ass to place her pussy right where he wanted it.

No matter how much she trusted the man with her life, she couldn't escape the slight fear that ran through her. Nor could she escape the tightening of her thighs beside his head.

"Relax Liv, I got you."

She laughed, "Yeah you have me until you dr… god Elliot…" The ending was a moan as he reconnected his lips to her bundle of nerves. It only took a second for her fear to disappear and her body to relax into his hold and the wall behind her. She had never had any man attempt to put her in the position they were currently in and the fact that not only Elliot had done it, but that he wasn't struggling, heightened her want for him that much more. So much more, that she couldn't help the movement of her hips against his face. As soon as his tongue matched her movement perfectly a loud drawn out moan escaped her lips and her hands lifted to hit the ceiling above her. It didn't take long for her to feel the beginning of her orgasm approaching.

When he felt her legs begin to shake and her moans grow louder, he gripped her ass tighter and pulled her pelvis hard against his face. That was all it took to have her arching her back and screaming up above him.

Elliot had a way of giving her the most intense orgasms she had ever had in her life. They were always explosive and lasted for what felt like an eternity. Everytime she felt one was over, a new set of contractions would work their way through her body. This one, was no different. She was so lost in the endless waves of pleasure flowing through her, that she almost didn't recognize the one feeling that meant cleaning was going to have to be necessary. She had begun to call them 'messy orgasms', while he called them 'incredible orgasms.' Lately, she hadn't been squirting but, when he wanted her too, he had mastered the skill on exactly what he had to do to make it happen. "Wait El… wait! I'm going to squirt!" Squirting on his face was not on her itinerary at that moment and when all she saw was a slight smile across his lips, she pushed his head back forcefully, "I'll… I'll make a mess. Take me to bed. I'll make a mess in bed."

He chuckled, "How is the bed any better?"

"Jesus Elliot! I swear to God! If you don't get me to bed and bend me over in the next five seconds, I'm going to kill you." At the sound of bend, he was already pivoting his feet to walk them towards the bedroom door. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when he didn't try to set her down, "El, there's no way you're going to make it into the bedroom with my vagina in your face."

"Two things Liv. One, you could use a sexier word than vagina and two, watch me."

"Did you just say use a sexier word than vagina? Like what? Pussy? Because I never use the word pussy."

As she talked, he continued the movement of his feet. He was actually pretty proud of himself for not hitting anything on the way and couldn't help the predatory smile that crossed his lips when he dropped her onto the bed unexpectedly. The squeal of surprise that escaped her lips was followed by her light laugh. Before draping his body over hers, he pulled his shirt over his head and removed his shoes. Once their lips were centimeters away from each other, he said, "You just used the word pussy twice."

"Well don't expect me to say it again."

He whispered an "Okay," and reached down to pull her shirt off. "I didn't hurt you, right?"

She smiled, "No El, you didn't hurt me. I don't think you're capable of hurting me ever again."

He kissed her gently, "I promise you I'm never going too." The look in his eyes was so sincere that it made her eyes fill with tears. "I love you."

"I love you too Elliot." When she noticed the gentleness in his eyes, she knew that his switch went from aggressive to soft. He no longer wanted to fuck her, he wanted to make love to her. Not that making love was a bad thing, but she was really wanting a little bit of fucking. Knowing that fact, she took it upon herself to lean up and connect their lips once more time, before turning on her stomach.

He sat up enough to allow her to turn completely. The backside of Olivia Benson was almost as perfect as her front side. Her ass was full and round with hips that were perfect for holding on to. As one hand slid up her back to unhook her bra, the other reached down to pull her hips up. The site of Olivia on her knees before him, had his cock twitching uncontrollably in his jeans. So uncontrollably, that when she looked over her shoulder at him and bit her lip, he couldn't control the instinctual growl that escaped his lips. Nor could he control the immediate dropping of his jeans. He didn't even bother taking them off all the way, pushing them to his knees and swiping is hand through her folds to ensure that she was ready for him.

She knew she had accomplished her goal when she felt his tip enter her slightly, his fingertips dig deeply into her hips and heard him ask, "You ready baby?" Her answer of yes was all it took for him to roughly pull her hips back against him at the same time he thrust his hips forward, effectively entering her in one swift movement. "ELLLIIIOOOTTT!"

He allowed her a few seconds to adjust by leaning over her and placing gentle kisses along her shoulders. "Okay?"

"Yes, move."

He smiled against her skin, sat back on his knees once more and began thrusting his hips. His movements were slow and languid, him taking the time to enjoy every inch of her, however when her hips began thrusting back against him at a faster pace, he picked up speed to match hers.

Doggy style had always been one of her favorite positions, partially because it was one of the least intimate positions possible. It not only allowed her to not have to look at the man she was sleeping with, it also provided her with a sense of protection. However, Elliot always found a way to make their love making intimate. Instead of just gripping her hips and pounding into her, his hands traveled everywhere. Up her legs, over her hips, along her spine. He was both gentle and rough. Although the slapping of his balls against her clitoris was amazing, she reached down to create more friction. As his hips moved relentlessly, her fingers found the perfect rhythm against herself.

His restraint started to dwindle when he realized that she was touching herself. To try to help her catch the release that he knew she was so desperately seeking, he increased the strength of his thrusts. "Come on baby, cum for me."

"OHHH ELLL!" Tore from her lips before she could even register what was happening. She was glad that Elliot could somehow continue to push through her contractions, no matter how strong they were, because when her fluid release from her, the continuation of his thrusts only made everything feel that much more incredible. "Don't stop, please don't stop!"

His hips never lost their pace as her waves moved through her and her arousal soaked everything around them. When he felt the low burning in his balls, he said, "I have to cum Liv." The squeeze of her inner muscles around him was signal enough as his hips stilled and his seed released inside of her. "Fuck Olivia." He breathed out when he felt her muscles tighten once more and another stream flow out of her.

She was breathing heavily as he pulled out of her and fell onto his side next to her. With her flat on her stomach, her eyes found his. She was pretty sure she wasn't capable of words at that moment, so she gave him a smile that was full of satisfaction.

He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her lips gently, "You know what we need to buy?"

"Hmm?"

"One of those mattress pads they use for toddlers and probably a new mattress because after that this one is most likely rendered useless."

The closing of her eyes as he spoke was completely involuntary, "Good idea…"


	46. Chapter 45

**Once again a special shoutout to AMILYN!**

Elliot was in the kitchen making a shopping list when he heard his phone ring from the bedroom. After their lovemaking, Olivia had taken a quick nap. When she woke, they stripped the bed together, took a shower and had mutually agreed to deep clean the apartment. Olivia had busied herself with laundry and cleaning the bathrooms, while Elliot had taken over the living room and kitchen.

Olivia, who was in their bathroom scrubbing the sink, made it to his phone before he did and smiled when he saw the name on the screen. The two met in the doorway of their bedroom and when she handed the phone to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to answer the phone.

"No! I look like crap Elliot." She said as she tried to pull from his grasp. After their shower, she had put on one of Elliot's shirts, forgoing a bra, and a pair of short gym shorts. "There is absolutely no way your kids can see me right now."

"You always look great." He gave her a smile, waited until she smiled back and hit the green button on his video call. "Hello Maureen."

"Hey dad! Hold on let me connect… OLIVIA!?"

"Hi!" Olivia explained, waving her hand in a Hello motion.

"Oh my goodness! You look amazing! Gosh! I hope I age as well as you have."

She smiled genuinely, "Thank you."

"How are you? How have you be… oh wait, Elizabeth is bugging me because I haven't connected her yet. Give me one second."

As Maureen busied herself connecting her sister to the chat, Elliot led Olivia to the couch, so that they could sit down next to one another and share the view of the phone. Olivia swore it had to be one of the fastest connections ever because as soon as they sat down, Elizabeth's face popped up on the screen as well.

"Olivia!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Oh okay, I'm chopped liver." Elliot said.

The roll of Elizabeth's eyes had Olivia laughing lightly, "yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey dad. Moving on, Olivia!"

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Geez, you look the exact same. I mean Kathleen told us you did but I really thought she was exaggerating some. But goodness, look at you!"

"Look at me? Look at you two. All grown up and so beautiful. Both of you."

Maureen smiled, "Thanks Liv…" As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a screech on her side of the phone. "That would be John, awake from his nap. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth was quick to start talking, "How are you feeling? Dad told us you were injured. Are you doing better?"

"I am, doctor says I'm pretty much back to normal. I can go back to work in two weeks."

"Good, I'm glad. I know how annoying dad can be, so being stuck at home with him 24/7 has got to give you a headache."

Both women laughed, while Elliot scoffed, "I am not annoying."

Olivia, who was trying to contain her laughter, figured Elliot would have kids who were good at clowning on him and scooted her body closer to him, "No, you're not." She looked back at Elizabeth, "He's been really good to me these last few weeks."

"I would hope so. He's waited long enough to have the opportunity to show you his sensitive side."

"I am sitting right here." Elliot mentioned.

"We know that dad. Are Eli and… Noah?" With the nod of Olivia's head, Elizabeth continued, "still in school?"

"It's 12 Liz, of course they're still in school." Maureen answered as she sat back down with John on her lap. The young boy had dark brown hair, dark eyes, and darker skin than the rest of Stabler clan. Reminiscent of his father's side.

Elizabeth huffed, "Oh sorry, I don't know the school schedule."

"You don't need to know the school schedule to know common sense."

"I'm going to ignore what I want to say to you because my handsome nephew is on your lap. But just to let you know, I want to say something."

Maureen laughed and mouthed a "whatever."

Olivia smiled at the sibling spat. Something that she never had the privilege of knowing growing up, and something that Noah, if Elliot hadn't returned, probably wouldn't have known either. "So I heard you're getting married Elizabeth. Congratulations."

Maureen groaned while Elizabeth's smile grew. "Shut up Maureen. Thank you! You're absolutely invited to the wedding. You and Noah both."

"We wouldn't miss it honey."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Elliot saying, "No asking for more money Elizabeth."

She nodded her head in understanding, "I was actually going to say that I was thinking of going to Kleinfeld to look for my dress and since that's in New York, I would be honored if both of you could join me. I haven't picked a day yet, but George and I have been looking at plane tickets. I mean plane tickets for me, not him."

"Look at that, at least we know she's marrying a man who supports her craziness." Maureen said.

"Hey! Wanting to go to Kleinfeld is not crazy! That's every woman's dream. Don't be hating because you didn't think of it."

Maureen laughed, "Trust me Liz, the last thing I'm doing is hating on you."

Elizabeth's responding tongue, caused Elliot to roll his eyes, "Anyways, Olivia and I would love to come. So when you plan a date, please make sure to tell us in advance. Olivia does have work."

"You got it dad."

"Great, Dickie wants to join." Maureen said as she was glancing at the phone in her hand.

Elliot nodded his head, "Let me get my laptop and we'll call you guys back."

The girls said okay at the same time before Elliot hung up the phone. "Bigger screen, more faces."

Olivia laughed, "Thank you for explaining that to me, Captain Obvious." Of course she knew that there was absolutely no way they could possibly see all three of the kids' faces on his phone screen, she had a hard enough time only seeing one.

He chuckled, kissed her lightly on the lips and stood to retrieve the laptop. Once he had it settled on their knees, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, effectively pulling her closer to him, and hit the green call button. It only took a second for the, already bickering, kids to answer.

"It is not unreasonable!" Elizabeth was explaining as she was holding up a picture of a tree wrapped in white lights. "This isn't even that expensive!"

"Jesus Liz, dad should have made you have a courthouse wedding. You want everything." Richard said.

Maureen sighed, "It's pretty Liz, but you have to pick a theme. Trees wrapped in lights does not go with a peacock theme, if you're still going for peacock. If you want lights, we could try to find light up peacock feathers or something to hang from the trees."

"And if I change the theme?"

Richard groaned, "If you keep changing themes, you keep changing everything else as well Elizabeth. You need to pick one. Dad, tell her to pick something or make her go to the damn courthouse because she is driving us insane."

Olivia smiled, while Elliot said, "Stop picking on your sister."

"We wouldn't be picking on her if… wow Olivia. Okay, how is that you still look the same?"

She laughed, "Luck… I guess."

"Dad needs some of that."

Elliot huffed as Olivia bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. It wasn't that she felt Elliot had aged badly, the man was still one of the sexiest men she had ever laid eyes on. But the way his kids were so open about talking crap, made them undeniably his. "Oh, you're starting too now?" He asked turning towards the woman next to him.

Her laugh escaped her lips lightly, "Don't get defensive, you know you don't look old. You're very handsome."

"Olivia is biased." Richard said.

Olivia laughed once more, "I'm biased?"

"Yeah, of course you find him attractive, you guys are ta…"

"Richard!" Elliot warned.

"Dating, you guys are dating."

"Just to let you know, I found your father attractive way, way, way before we ever started dating."

"There's probably way more ways in there." Maureen added.

"Great, now we're being called old. Thanks guys." Elliot said.

Elizabeth laughed, "If it makes you feel better, I'm sure you can still kick an ass, dad."

"Well at least you have confidence in me."

"We always will."

The heartfelt look between father and daughter at that moment almost made Olivia tear up. It probably would have been successful if it wasn't for Richard's groan again, "Super cheesy."

"You're such an ass, Dickie." Elizabeth scoffed out.

"Hey! No cussing in front of the little one." Maureen said as she pointed to the smiling toddler still sitting on her lap. He was engrossed in watching everyone on the screen.

All five adults on the screen took a second to look at him. "Okay, we need a family reunion or something because I need to see my niece and nephews pronto." Elizabeth said.

Elliot smiled, "I agree. I'm still offering to fly you guys out here."

Maureen sighed, "Which we would if Dickie ever figured out his time off."

"I'm working on it and like I keep saying, I'll let everyone know as soon as I know."

"Well work on it a little harder because I can plan Kleinfeld at the same time." Elizabeth said.

Richard groaned, "The last thing I'm doing is going to Kleinfeld with you."

"It's a good thing I'm not asking you, then!"

Olivia laughed, one of those good belly laughs, that caused everyone to look at her, including Elliot. "I'm… I'm sorry." Her attempt to stifle her laugh, only caused Elliot to chuckle as well.

Despite the smile on her face, Maureen said "Okay, their bickering is not that funny."

"No… no I'm only laughing because I'm sure Richard will be crying when Liz comes out of a dressing room in _the dress."_ Olivia reminded.

"He's not coming," and "I'm not going," was said at the same time. She responded with, "That's what you say now but trust me, he'll be going."

"Well I'm not paying for anything."

"I don't want you paying for anything."

"Good, because I'm not going to."

Maureen laughed, "You guys are ridiculous." The simultaneous rolling of the twins eyes, had her laugh again. "Anyways moving on, we need to call when Eli and Noah are home. I would love to talk to my little brother and would love to meet Noah. Dad says wonderful things about him."

Olivia smiled, "He is pretty great. Eli and Noah both are."

"He's not giving you guys any issues?" Richard asked as he stood up to retrieve a bag of pretzels out of his cupboard.

Both older adults shook their heads at the same time, "No, he's doing great. At home and in school." Elliot said.

"That's good. Mom was telling us she was having some issues with him. I kept telling her it was normal teenage boy stuff. I know I wasn't the easiest on you two." The young man stated when he sat back down.

Elliot nodded, "She told me he was acting worse than you ever did but here he's great. Doesn't give us any issues. He and Noah get along great, and fortunately your mother has agreed to let him stay with us permanently. We're hoping it will help with his attitude toward your mom and Jack."

"He's probably feeling some type of way about Jack now that you have your head on straight again." Richard said.

Elliot sighed, "Why though? You guys have told me the man was good to you."

"Yeah dad but just because he was good to us, didn't mean he replaced you. Eli still asked for you every day. You may have had some downfalls, but you have always loved us. Now that you're back and making an effort, Eli doesn't want Jack being a father figure to him anymore. He has you and that's all he wants."

"But wouldn't that be the same for a mother figure as well? He has your mother but doesn't give Olivia any issues."

"Olivia is different." Elizabeth said.

Olivia, who had been quietly listening to their conversation, had wondered the same thing that Elliot had. She had taken on a motherly role towards Eli and he had embraced her, not pushed her away. "How am I different?"

All three adult children smiled at her, "Because you've always been family to us Liv, even during the hard times."


	47. Chapter 46

Saturday came sooner than Olivia thought it would and before she knew it, she, Elliot, and the boys were standing in the kitchen to her soon-to-be old apartment. She hadn't been in the apartment in so long, that she had almost forgotten what it looked like. The night before, she and Elliot made a check list of all the things she wanted to bring with them and all the things she wanted to dispose. She was glad that Elliot had talked her into renting a small rental truck and storage because she had a feeling she was going to want to take more than she previously thought.

"Okay, so Eli and Noah, you have Noah's bedroom. Remember, we're not asking you to get rid of any of your toys, but some will have to go to storage until we find a bigger place. So, only leave out the ones you know you're going to play with on a day-to-day basis." Olivia instructed.

Both boys nodded, "Got it."

When they headed down the hallway, she turned toward Elliot, who was patiently waiting for her to tell him what to do. "You want to take all the pictures down and I'll start on my mess of a closet?"

"Of course."

They exchanged smiles and didn't waste anytime shuffling off to their designated areas. When she walked into her old bedroom, Olivia had thought that she would feel a sense of sadness. She had spent a long time trying to decorate her apartment in a way that made her feel like home. The mattress, that she had slept on for the last six years, was one that she had bought after she and Brain split. She had wanted something that was only hers again. She had to admit that she had thought it was the comfortable mattress out there, that was until she slept in a bed with Elliot. Now, she was pretty certain that a concrete sidewalk would be comfortable, as long as Elliot's arms were wrapped around her. She dragged her hand along the abandoned mattress lightly and smiled. It would definitely serve a purpose in a guest room, if they got a place with enough rooms.

She busied herself in going through her mountain of clothes, that she didn't even hear Elliot come up behind. When his arms encircled her waist, she jumped slightly. "Jesus, Elliot you scared me."

"I'm sorry." He placed a kiss on her temple, "How's it going?"

She placed her hands on top of his and glanced at the three separate piles she had on the floor of her closet. One pile was designated to clothes she no longer wanted, one was designated to clothes she wanted to take back to the apartment and the last was designated to clothes that could go in storage for the time being. "It's going."

He nodded and glanced around at the clothes still hanging in her closet, "When's the last time you went through your clothes Liv?"

She huffed. Truth be told, she didn't even know the answer to that question. She had gained weight over the years, bought new clothes to fit her expanding features, but she had never really sifted out the clothes that no longer fit her. "Never?"

He nodded once more, "Want me to help you or do you want me to do something else?"

"Umm, well if you do something else, we may be done quicker than you helping me. I think I got it, everything that doesn't fit, which is a lot because my ass is huge now, I'll get rid of."

"Your ass is perfect."

"Elliot, you think my feet are perfect too."

"Because they are."

She laughed, "I'm just having problems with what to bring back to the apartment. I need clothes for work but we don't have a lot of closet space."

He contemplated that fact for a second. Between his clothes and her own, they were bound to run out of space. A bigger closet was definitely on the 'musts' list for a bigger place. "Do you have any more suitcases lying around? Maybe they could serve as drawers for the time being. Your slacks in one and your blouses in another? Or, I could put my clothes in suitcases instead and yours can go in the dresser."

She nodded, "Okay. There are some suitcases in the closet next to the front door."

"I'll get them," he said, placing one more kiss to her temple.

Once she had her clothes sorted to her liking, they moved on to the big furniture of the house. As it turned out, giving the boys the task of going through Noah's toys, was something that was keeping them more than occupied. The adults began in the living room first. Since they had agreed that the only thing they were going to keep was the television and Olivia's coffee table, because she had a special liking for it, it was a fairly quick process to get everything in their designated piles. The bedroom was just as fast, them adding the bed and her dressers to the 'storage' pile, and her bedside tables to the 'dispose pile'. Noah's bed was also added to the 'dispose' pile because he liked his new one better. His dresser was added to the 'storage pile'.

The one room that Olivia didn't have any idea what to do with was her kitchen. She felt as if she hardly spent any time in it when they lived there, but the few times she did, she had a few things she couldn't live without. Things that Elliot had as well. "So, whose kitchen stuff should we keep? Because I kind of want to keep mine." She stated.

Elliot, who was looking through her cabinet, chuckled, "You want to keep your kitchen stuff?"

"I think so, not the eating utensils, but like my pots and pans and mixing bowls… and things like that."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I like them."

He chuckled once more as he turned to face her, "Babe, for the most part I do all the cooking. So, shouldn't we keep my cookware?"

Her hands landed on her hips, "What difference does that make? You saying you can't cook in my pot? A pot is a pot Elliot."

"Exactly, so why can't we keep mine?" In reality, he really didn't care whose stuff they kept. Like she said, a pot was a pot. If, for some she liked her pots better than his, it was fine by him. But that didn't stop him from wanting to give her a little bit of a hard time about it. When he saw her eyes narrow at him, he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.

The smile on his face at that moment, had her full blown huffing at him. "God, you're such an ass." She reached behind her to grab the wash cloth she had placed on the counter and threw it at him.

He caught it right before it hit him in the face. He grinned at her, "If you want to keep your cookware, that's fine. But my knives stay, and that's not open for discussion."

"If I want it open for discussion, it's going to be open for discussion."

He groaned, "Fine. Do you want to discuss it?"

She smiled, she could give him a hard time too, "No. I like your knives better anyways."

He mouthed a 'very funny' at her before turning towards the cabinets once more.

Completing the rest of the apartment went fairly quickly. When it was time to begin loading things, Elliot turned to Olivia. "You sure you're going to be okay carrying things down the stairs?"

"I'm going to be fine." To prove her point, she bent down and touched her toes, something that she had been practicing for the last weeks, "See. I'm all set to do everything I was doing beforehand."

"To be fair Liv, you weren't carrying furniture down the stairs on a regular basis beforehand."

She sighed and walked up to him, perching herself slightly on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck, "If I start hurting, I promise to let you know. But the longer we debate about whether or not I'm capable, the longer it's going to take to get this done and I really don't want to have to come back tomorrow."

He kissed her gently on the lips, "Okay. So we'll load the stuff we're getting rid of first, take it to Goodwill, then come back for the stuff we're taking to storage. The stuff we're taking home should fit in our cars, so hopefully there will only be two trips."

"And then tomorrow I'll call Margarett and get everything set up."

After they successfully dropped the disposable stuff off and unloaded the storage stuff, Elliot suggested pizza for dinner and the boys were more than quick to accept the offer. Since Olivia didn't want to have to come back the next day for one of their cars, they dropped the rental truck off early and picked up her SUV on the way to the pizza place.

The adults had ordered themselves a medium combination pizza and the boys a medium meat lovers pizza. They all didn't realize how hungry they were until the food was placed in front of them and between the four of them, all of the pizza was demolished. The kids were both handed a ten dollar bill to spend on games and the adults watch them play from their side of the booth.

Olivia's heart was full with everything she had ever yearned for it to be full with. She was a mother, to not only Noah, but to Eli now as well. She didn't expect the boy to start calling her mom but that didn't stop him from treating her more like a mother with each passing day. The boys were the best behaved boys that she had ever had the privilege of knowing. Eli had wasted no time adopting Noah as a younger brother, which was evident in the way he was, at that moment, lifting Noah up to shoot a basketball into a hoop.

And she was finally, for the first time in her life, completely in love with a man. When they were partners, she had always 'loved' Elliot. The problem with 'in love,' is that that was a type of commitment to another person. A commitment that required the other person's participation. Since the man was married, there was no way he was participating in that type of commitment with her-nor would she have wanted him to. So, she tried her hardest to keep herself personally distanced from him.

She loved him as a best friend, about whom she cared deeply for, and that was all. With her previous relationships, she had tried to fall in love, but for some reason she never could. She had loved many men, but she'd never been this comfortable. Never felt as if they were on an equal ground with on another. These last few months of being with him, actually being with him, had opened the 'in love' floodgates for her. He was ready for that commitment and so was she. That 'what ifs' had been something that they had strained far from talking about. And at that moment, leaning against him in a booth, with his arm securely around her shoulders, watching their sons play together, made her realize why exactly the 'what ifs' didn't matter anymore. This was the way it was always supposed to be for them. From the day she walked into that precinct and looked him in the eye, this was what was always going to happen.

"Olivia… baby? Liiivvvvv?" Elliot was saying next to her. The woman had been in a silent trance for the last five minutes and he was honestly starting to get a little worried.

She shook her head lightly, "Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?"

She smiled and turned her head to face him, "Just how lucky we are."

He smiled back at her, kissed her lips and pulled her even closer to him. As a result, her cheek landed on his shoulder, her hand on his chest and their eyes moved back to the beautiful beings before them.


	48. Chapter 47

**Thank you for the continuation of support! As always please review and HAPPY READING!**

"You're positive you'll be able to make the house appointment today?" Elliot asked from the bed, as he watched the woman before him pull a pair of slacks over her hips. It was Monday, September 30th. The day Olivia's doctor had allowed her to return to work. The last two weeks had flown by faster than Elliot cared to admit and both adults were trying their hardest to mask the slight pain they were both feeling about her having to return to work.

They had been pleasantly surprised when her apartment had sold almost instantly and even more surprised that it had sold for a larger price than they asked for. Because of her growing frustration over lack of space, Olivia had finally been the one to tell Elliot to call the condo to set up the earliest appointment they had available. Of course, the earliest appointment had been the day she was going back to work. Although, she had reassured him over and over again that she would be there, he knew how busy she was going to be on her first day back and didn't want her to stress about anything more than she had to.

"Yes, Elliot. For the 50th time, I will be there."

"You're going to be really busy today Liv."

She sighed as she bent down to pull her boots on and said, "I know I will be. Just as I know that I'll be at the condo appointment." She stood up straight, walked over to him, and continued. "I'm the boss, remember?"

He smiled. Since he was sitting on the bed, when he reached his hands out, they landed on the back of her thighs. His fingers drew lazy circles against them, "Yes, I remember."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him, "Plus, I really like this condo and I'm praying it will be 'the one' so we don't have to look at anything else."

"Me too baby."

She kissed him once more before whispering, "Five o'clock, I'll be there."

He nodded, "I'll miss you today."

"Oh god, don't do that." She huffed as she pulled out of his embrace and went to grab her coat that was draped over the dresser.

He chuckled lightly and followed her movements with his eyes, "Don't do what?"

"Don't get all sappy on me. We both knew I was going to have to return at some point."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you."

She shook her head. Truth was, she was going to miss him also. More than she had missed any man that came before him. Olivia had never really discovered the true meaning of 'missing someone', until Noah came into her life. Her son was the one person that had taught her that work was not as important as she always believed it was. Being with Elliot only heightened that knowledge of hers. She wanted to go back to work, but she no longer wanted to have to stay long hours even more than she no longer wanted to when Noah came along. Elliot hadn't even come close to asking her to retire, however that didn't make her less fearful that he wouldn't one day. This job tore relationships apart, it was a fact that came along in the police business. While she was slipping her arms into her jacket, she whispered, "Don't make this harder for me."

At that he stood and made his way to her. The last thing he wanted was for her to think that he was pressuring her into doing something she wasn't ready to do yet. During one of their late night chats, she had admitted to him the reason why she had ended things with Tucker. If Olivia Benson was anything, it was a strong, independent woman who did what she wanted to do, on her own terms. As his arms encircled her waist from behind, he whispered, "Hey, you know I'm not trying to do that." With the responding nod of her head, he placed a kiss on her temple, "I love you and I'll see you at five."

She smiled, "I love you too." When she turned her body around in his arms, she whispered, "I'll miss you too."

Arriving back to work after almost six weeks out was just as crazy as anyone would imagine. Fin had tried his hardest to close as many cases as he could and to file through the load of paperwork she was responsible for on a daily basis, however there was only so much a person could do while taking care of a whole squad by themselves that wasn't used to doing it everyday. She was only allowed enough time to pour herself a cup of coffee and grab one of the doughnuts Carisi had brought before her phone was ringing off the hook, her detectives were asking her questions on every case they had yet to close, and the chief was throwing more paperwork on top of the paperwork she already had on her desk.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, she was, regretfully, on doughnut number four, she successfully closed two cases, she had managed to sift through most of the paperwork on her desk, she had only spoken to Elliot on the phone for a total of a minute, and she was more than ready to go home for the day. As she was finishing up the last few pieces of paperwork, that she vowed to have done, there was a light tapping on her door. Without glancing up from her computer, she said, "Come in."

"Lieutenant."

If she didn't have a filter, she would have groaned out loud to the sound of the Chief's voice. When her eyes connected with his, she gave him the best smile she could manage, "Hey."

The man didn't waste any time closing the door behind him and taking a seat across from her, "How's your first day back?"

She laughed, "A little more crazy than every other day?" With his responding smiled, she added, "I was actually almost done with everything I wanted to get done today."

He nodded, "I heard you made some success in those cases your detectives were having trouble with, just as I knew you would. Did you want to go grab a beer to celebrate your fast recovery and great come back?"

A beer at the bar down the block was a tradition that had been present since she had first walked into SVU. A tradition that she had held up throughout the years. "As great as that sounds, I actually have an appointment at five, so raincheck?"

"Of course. Well, since I can't wait, I'll just give you what I was going to give you there, here then."

As the chief reached into his pocket, her anxiety level heightened. The last thing she needed at that moment was a case hand delivered to her. If it was hand delivered, that meant it was important to the top guys, which meant it triumphed over every other case she had open at the moment and every one that may be opened in the process.

She reached her hand across the desk when the chief presented an envelope to her. With the look on his face, she knew that whatever it read was something that he wanted her to read in front of him. She took a deep breath and pulled the envelope apart. Her eyes glanced at the clock once more, taking note that if she was going to make it to the appointment on time, she needed to leave the office in exactly four minutes, and unfolded the sheet of paper. What she was met with, caused her to have to take a double take.

_Dear Lieutenant Olivia Benson,_

_On behalf of the Chief of Command, the NYPD department as a whole, and the People in Blue everywhere, we are pleased to present you as Captain Olivia Benson, SVU Manhattan NYPD. _

_In acceptance of this new position, you will receive a bonus of $30,000 and a salary increase of $20,000. _

_Your current salary will now be $150,000 with benefits and vacation._

_Sincerely, _

_NYPD_

She had to read through it a few times before she really got it. Her eyes lifted to reconnect with his and with lips that were trying not to quiver, she said, "Chief, I, um, I…"

The lift of his hand was accompanied with, "The job doesn't entail anymore than what you're doing now, except maybe a few more meetings. You will have to go through some new training but nothing too difficult. We all know you're ready for it. So please, just accept it."

She took a breath and nodded her head, "Thank you, so much Chief." She was in such shock, that the shake of their hands and his quiet 'congratulations' barely registered in her head. Which was similar to the minutes passing as she read through the letter an endless number of times. By the time her eyes drifted up from the paper, the clock read 4:45pm, 30 minutes later than she was supposed to leave. She cursed "shit" out loud before grabbing her things and booking it out the door.

The shock of her promotion disappeared long enough for her to realize her phone ringing constantly in the seat next to her. Although, she knew it would mean an upset Elliot Stabler, she decided that she didn't trust herself enough to answer his phone calls. The last thing she wanted to do was blurt out her promotion over the phone. So instead, she settled on sending him a text message telling him she was on her way.

Elliot and the boys were sitting on the steps heading up to the building, in which the condo was present in, with the realtor standing next to them. The clock now read 5:30, and Elliot could tell the woman next to him was starting to lose her patience by the amount of times she was checking her watch. "I'm sorry. Sometimes her job gets hectic. She did say she was on her way." He knew exactly how the job worked, which was why he was trying to be patient with the woman he loved. However, he couldn't understand why she wouldn't answer his phone calls. Just as he lifted his phone to call her again, he heard, "MOM!" come from the lips of the young boy next to him.

"Hey baby!" She explained as she knelt down to capture the young boy. When she released Noah, she drew her eyes up to Elliot's, who were waiting for her.

When their eyes connected, he instantly knew something happened. Their walk towards one another was simultaneous, just as their stop in front of each other was. She didn't say anything to him, just gave him a smile and handed him the paper she had in her hand.

Although he took the paper, he said, "You're late, why didn't you answer my…"

"Look at the paper El."

He rubbed the back of his neck, before nodding and opening the folded piece of paper. His eyes, much like hers, had to do a double take of what he was reading. When his once again connected to her smiling face, he heard her whisper, "Sorry, I'm late," just before he wrapped his arms tightly around her and lifted her feet off the ground.

"Oh baby! I'm so proud of you!"

She laughed and wrapped her hands around his neck to secure her body to his. "The Chief surprised me with it and I swear I stared at the paper in shock for like 30 minutes. I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

He placed her on her feet and weaved his hands through her hair. "You're incredible. Congratulations Liv."

Their lips connected when she whispered, "Thank you." At that moment, they forgot about everything else around them. The kids, the condo, the realtor on the steps, were nothing of existence between the two of them. One of the most monumental moments of her life, he was there for. He didn't miss it, like he had all the others.

The harsh pushing of their bodies apart, was what ultimately pulled them back to the world. When their eyes followed downward, they were rewarded with a Noah who had wedged his way into the middle of them and was, at that moment, using both of his hands to forcibly push their bodies in opposite directions. He was yelling, "MOM! ELLIOT!," at the top of his lungs over and over again.

Olivia and Elliot both smiled, and said, "Hello…" at the same time.

Noah gasped aggressively, "We're supposed to be looking at the house! Not kissing!"

They both laughed aloud and were relieved when the realtor laughed lightly with them. Olivia spoke first, "I'm so sorry I was late."

The realtor responded with a smile and nod of understanding, "Looks like it was a good reason."


	49. Chapter 48

Their walk into the building included two overly excited boys, a couple holding hands and a realtor, Chelsea, who was busy explaining how good the building and neighborhood was. Not that it really needed saying. The lobby was immaculate, complete with a small cafe and a separate sitting area. There were a few people standing around talking, who greeted them with warm smiles and gentle hellos.

"Elliot said it had a pool! Can we see it?." Noah asked.

Chelsea smiled, "Of course you can. It has a pool and a gym, right next to each other. One wall of the gym is glass, so you have access to see the pool. I think it's great because the adults can work out, while the kids go for a swim."

The adults nodded their heads and followed the woman to the back of the first floor. When they saw a set of double doors with a sign labeled 'pool and gym', Eli and Noah didn't waste anytime walking more quickly to reach them.

However, when they went to open them, Chelsea sped up her feet slightly to catch up with the young boys. "There's a code to unlock it," she said loudly.

"If anyone falls into that pool, it will not be a nice ride home." Elliot warned, right before they reached the door.

"Okay Elliot" and "Okay dad" were said as Chelsea pushed them open.

The sight before them had everyone stopping in their tracks to absorb the spectacularness of it all. The pool was bigger than either one of them thought it would be and it was complete with a hot tub. The gym was located to the left of the pool, and like Chelsea had said, there was a glass wall between the two separate activities.

"This is great… think about how many girls I can…"

Eli was cut off by a light tap to the back of his head. "Watch yourself Eli," Elliot warned.

Eli huffed aloud, "God, sorry."

Olivia smiled softly and asked, "They're available for use at all times? Or is there a closing time?"

"Oh no, you can use them whenever you like. Each owner is given a code to the room. And as you saw when you entered, everyone has an individual code to enter the building as well. It's a really high security building, so you are welcome to it." When Olivia nodded, she continued, "Would you like to look around or go up?"

Elliot scanned the room quickly. It didn't look any different from any pool or gym he had seen, except maybe that it was in immaculate condition. He looked at Olivia, "What do you think Captain?"

Olivia laughed, "Shut up. Let's go up."

The elevator ride up the thirty three floors was full of Noah counting along to the numbers above the doors, Eli bouncing on his heels, Elliot, who had taken advantage of Olivia and his placement against the back of the elevator, drawing the tips of his fingers up and down her spine and Olivia trying her damndest to concentrate on Chelsea, who was talking about all of the perks of buying within the building. However, by the time the doors opened, Olivia was only trying to hold in her light moans brought on by Elliot's fingers, which had increased their pressure along her back.

Although, she sent him a small glare as they walked off the elevator, she kept her body close enough to hers to ensure that he wouldn't drop his hand away. The man had already made it obvious, by the way he literally hadn't taken his hands off her since they arrived, that he didn't want to release her and, at that moment, she didn't have any issue with that.

Before Chelsea went to open the doors, she turned towards all of them, "I really hope this is all you guys are dreaming for."

Olivia and Elliot nodded, "Us too."

Noah was the first to speak when the condo was presented before them. "Wow."

'Wow' was probably the most accurate description for the place, which was one of the reasons why it had stuck out to Olivia and Elliot so much. For the price it was selling it, it was almost unbelievable.

When the two boys looked back at the adults, they nodded towards them simultaneously, "Go for it, just don't break anything." Elliot said, wrapping his arm more tightly around Olivia's body.

"YES!" They both explained in unison before running down the hallway. Eli entered the door to the left of them, while Noah ran all the way down to the living room.

Chelsea smiled at the excitement and turned towards the adults, "Would you like a tour or would you like to go for it as well?"

When they heard, "I call this room!" Come from the room to the left, Elliot chuckled, "Would that be the master?"

Chelsea laughed, "Yes, it would."

"Don't even think about it." Elliot yelled back. They heard Eli groan, before Elliot looked at Olivia. Silently asking her which one she wanted to do.

She actually found it a little romantic. As much as she knew the man wanted to check out the place, just as the boys were, he was going to stay with her through this whole process. Letting her know that this decision was as much hers as his. "I think we can just go for it. We'll just find you if we need to."

Chelsea nodded and stepped out of their way slightly. Both women couldn't help the small laughter that escaped their lips when Elliot's hand dropped from Olivia's waist to her hand to pull her along.

The condo was complete with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen. The floors were a dark wood and the walls favored a deep white. The master bedroom was to the front left of the house while the remaining three bedrooms were to the right back. The living room, dining room and kitchen were located in the back.

The fact that the master was on one side of the house and the other three bedrooms were situated on the other, was a perk for Elliot. It meant more space for sound to travel, which meant Olivia wouldn't have to worry about being heard.

For the last few weeks she had begun to worry more and more about the amount of noise that escaped her mouth. It had started when she had witnessed Eli whisper to Elliot and she knew by the look on the man's face what it was about. He was hoping that more space between their bedrooms would give her the reassurance that she needed to start vocalizing her pleasure again.

As they walked into the master, Eli was walking out, "How come only master bedrooms have bathrooms? Because kids need to shower too."

Elliot and Olivia laughed, "Because parents get more things, that's why." Elliot said.

When the young man groaned, Olivia said, "But if you make your way down that hallway to the right, you may just find another bedroom with that perk." She had studied the layout of the condo, that was available to look at online, a countless number of times. It was a place that almost seemed too good to be true and she had to keep reminding herself that it was.

Eli's face lit up and he said, "No way!" before running in the direction Olivia was pointing in.

Elliot sighed, "I still think it should be for the guests."

Olivia smiled, "I know you do but let the teenage boy have his own bathroom El. We both know we wish we had our own at that age."

"Fine. But we are not cleaning it. You don't even want to know what that boy will do in his own bathroom." The hormones that came with a teenage boy, was something Elliot knew a thing or two about.

She grimaced, "Gross. Well, make that a stipulation. He wants the responsibility of having his own bathroom, he better keep it clean. If he doesn't, he loses it."

Elliot nodded. The woman thrived at everything she ever set her mind to. Being a mother, was something she was thriving at even before she became one. He watched her as she entered the master and paused to take a minute to view the room as a whole.

She could always feel his eyes on her without having to double check. It was a feeling that she had back when they were partners and one that had never disappeared. Without turned around, she asked, "What El?"

His lips curved up into a smile. The connection between them had always been undeniable. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hooking his chin on her right shoulder, he whispered in her ear, "You're a great mother Liv."

She let her body relax against his slightly. For so long, she had believed that becoming a mother was never going to happen to her. The fact that it had and the fact that the man behind her was actually saying those words to her, was enough to cause her to tear up slightly, "Thank you."

He pressed his lips against her neck, gave her a gentle squeeze and asked, "So, what do you think?"

The room was probably one of the biggest bedrooms she had ever stepped foot in. She halfway wondered what they would put in there, but she counteracted it with the fact that as long as there was space, there was things to put. "It's big?"

He chuckled. Elliot had always, for the most part, considered himself a mature adult. But sometimes being an adult was a little boring, "Well, thank you Captain Benson."

The groan and roll of her eyes was accompanied with a light tap of her elbow against his ribs, "Jesus, I meant the room Elliot. The room is big."

He feigned offense, "So it's not big?"

"What? No, it is…"

He blew an exasperated breath out of his lips, "I'm glad you think so."

A laugh escaped her lips. The man very well knew he was well endowed. However, he was a man who never mentioned it until that moment. The first his 'bigness' was ever brought up was by her, once when they were intimate. She had whispered "_You're so big", _in the middle of a moan and the look of pride on the man's face was undeniable. "Are you finished?" His chuckle into the base of her neck, caused her to cross her arms in front of her. "Elliot!"

He took a minute to compose himself. Once his chuckles subsided, he nodded, "Yeah, I'm done."

She allowed him to keep his arms around her as they began to make their way around the room. The room included a walk in closet that was more than enough space for their clothes, a huge window that rewarded them with a beautiful view of the city below, and a full bathroom with a separate bath and shower, each appliance equally huge. "Based in this room alone El?" When she felt the slight nod of his head, she said, "I love it."

Noah chose that moment to yell across the house, "MOM! DA… I mean ELLIOT! You have to look at these windows! They're HUGE!"

The corresponding look both adults gave one another, Olivia twisting her neck back to look at him, was enough for both of them to know exactly what Noah was going to say.

Elliot gave her a huge smile and leaned into kiss her lips. He viewed the boy as a son and was, in reality, waiting to see if Noah would ever want to call him dad. That mere slip, more than answered that question. "If it's okay with you, I would be honored to be his father."

There was no way to stop the tears that escaped her eyes at the moment, even if she tried. They streamed out her lids, down her cheeks and off her chin before Elliot had the time to turn her fully in his arms. His hands were quick to land on her cheeks and his thumbs vigorously worked to soothe and catch the tears at the same time. He didn't speak, only offering an equal amount of emotion in his irises as well. Because words seemed to fail her, she nodded her head. There was no other man she ever wanted to father her child.

Although his eyes filled with tears, he was able to stop his from falling. "So whenever he asks, I can tell him yes?"

She nodded once more.

His smile widened once more before he kissed her. He had kissed her, in what he thought, every way there was imaginable. Soft, rough, romantically and friendly, but never he had ever kissed her like he would the mother of his child. That was until that moment.

It was a kiss that could have went one hours, one that would have not ended to shortly and one that would have not ended in sex. One of those ones that a person is perfectly content to do forever. It was, unfortunately, once again interrupted by the loud annoyed voice of a six year old, "YOU'RE KISSING AGAIN!"

They heard Eli yell, "GET A ROOM!", before they pulled apart.

Noah gave them each an excited smile and grabbed their hands, effectively using his weight to pull them both out of the room and down the hallway, "You have to see the windows! They're amazing."

The boy was right. The back of the house was covered in long horizontal windows along the walls, once again providing a perfect view of the city. That area of the house was an open concept, with the kitchen on the back right hand side, the dining room on the back left hand side and the living room in the front, closest to the hallway. The deep white colors used for the walls, was also used for the cabinetry of the kitchen and bathrooms, making the condo have more of a modern feel. Elliot, still holding Noah's hand, walked to the corner of one of the windows, "We'd have to install curtains." His statement was aimed at Olivia, knowing that that would be one of her first thoughts.

However, Noah responded first, "Why do we need curtains? It's so pretty! And the sun gives light, which means we won't waste electricity."

Olivia laughed, "They can be open during the day baby, but at night I would rather them be closed. Paint too. We would definitely need paint." The modern look was definitely not something she enjoyed. She felt as if it took away from the place looking like a home and made it look more like something out of the television.

Elliot and Noah nodded, "I guess but I don't think anyone is gonna see us up here Mom."

The way that he ignored her paint comment, made the adults laugh softly. "I know but it would still make me feel better."

Eli yelled from an unknown location, "It's a mom thing Noah."

"Eli? Where are you?" Elliot asked, bending down to scoop Noah in his arms. The sequel of excitement from Noah's mouth made him chuckle.

"In my room! I'm trying to figure out how I want it set up."

Elliot groaned aloud and made his way down the small hallway to the other three rooms, "We don't know if we're getting this house Eli."

Olivia laughed when both boys answered simultaneously, "Awww! We like this one though." She looked up at Chelsea, who was leaning up against a wall of the living room with a smile on her face. Before she spoke, she heard Elliot say, "This is pretty great," to the boys. "I'm going to go look at that area real fast," she said.

The small hallway to the right of the hallway, was a backwards L shape. On the left hand side, there was a bathroom, and the right, was three bedroom doors. Two situated on one wall, one situated on another. On the remaining wall was the washer and dryer hookups. One of the bedrooms was complete with a bathroom, while the other two were not. The rooms were all more than enough space. When she made it to the room with the bathroom, all three boys were waiting for her. The plead on all their faces, made her smile slightly, "The walls would have to be painted and curtains will need to be put up in all of the windows, no exceptions." The the nod of all of their heads had her turning towards the living room once more. When her eyes made contact with Chelsea, she smiled, "It's all we were dreaming for."


	50. Chapter 49

**SORRY FOR SUCH THE LATE UPDATE.**

**I had some issues writing this chapter, shout out to Amilyn for throwing me some ideas.**

**Also, I am a mother of two boys who were overly excited about Santa coming this year.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUATOIN OF LOVE AND SUPPORT AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW. AS ALWAYS HAPPY READING.**

**And... HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**

After the realtor told them she would call them the next day with what she thought was a good asking price, Elliot insisted on celebrating Olivia's promotion. Since she was too tired to go out, he sent her home to enjoy a nice bath, while he and the boys went to the grocery store.

She was just stepping out of the tub when she heard the sounds of their voices entering the apartment.

"Dad! Why do you always have to be so embarrassing!?" Eli groaned as he set the bag of groceries in his hand on the counter.

Noah, who was holding a bouquet of flowers they had picked for Olivia, laughed loudly, "But… but the way you hit the door was so funny"

Elliot was the last to enter the door with two bags of Chinese food in his hand. With a voice full of laughter, he said, "See Eli, it was funny."

"It was not funny! She was really cute and I was trying to make a move!"

Elliot chuckled, "Staring is not making a move son. I was just trying to help you out."

Eli threw his arms above his head in exasperation and walked to the couch, throwing his body on it dramatically. "By rubbing my head like I was a child and saying hello loud enough for her to hear you."

As he set the food down next to the groceries, Elliot said, "I was trying to pull you back into reality and get you to at least say hello. The best way to start to get to know a girl Eli is to talk to her. Show interest, learn her name and her favorite thi..." The sound of the bathroom door opening, cut him off.

Olivia was standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped head and one of Elliot's t-shirts and pajama pants. "Really?" Her arms were folded in front of her and her tone had taken on a sarcastic tone. Her and Elliot had already discussed the age difference between the boys. While Eli was old enough to understand that girls had a choice on whether or not they wanted to be interested in a boy or not, Noah was not. There were certain steps that still needed to be fully explained to Noah, that did not need to be explained to Eli.

Elliot looked at her strangely. "What?" The sarcastic tone was one that did not go unnoticed by him, nor did he understand what exactly she was giving it towards. It wasn't as if him and Eli were talking about sex. He was only teaching the boy the basics on how to be a gentleman. When his look was met with a look he felt like he was quite fond of, he groaned. It was a look that he had seen plenty of times during their partnership, but one that he had not really seen during their romantic relationship. Olivia was not happy. His eyes looked in between her and the boys, with them landing on her, "Why are you looking at me like that right now?"

With her responding glare, Eli whispered a "I'll get the plates" at the same time Noah said "Uhoh." Olivia shot them both a look, which caused them both to become busy with something around them. When she looked back at Elliot and was once again met with a look of confusion, she rolled her eyes.

He stepped in a half of an inch closer to her, "I'm really not trying to be an ass right now but I don't know why you're upset."

When she spoke, her tone was an angry hush toned, "Seriously?"

Before he had a chance to once again question her, Eli spoke, "The plates are ready."

She glanced up at Eli, then back at Elliot. Shooting him a glare once more, she pivoted her body around him to make her way towards the table. As she stepped on by him, she whispered, "Later."

Elliot inwardly groaned. The woman had just been promoted and they had picked a place to buy together, the last thing he wanted to do was fight with her. In fact what he wanted to do with her was so far off from fighting, that he almost started to bang his head against the wall. Instead, he took a breath and walked to the table as well.

As Olivia sat down, Noah handed her the bouquet of flowers. "Congratulations on making Captain mommy."

She smiled widely at him, shook her head out of her towel and pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you, baby."

"Yeah. You're pretty great." Eli added when he sat her plate before her.

She was glad the boy didn't hesitate when she released one of her arms from Noah, to pull him in as well. "Thank you. I love you. Both of you, so much."

Noah was quick to respond with, "I love you too mom!", while Eli didn't respond. Since he had not yet told her, with words, that he loved her, Olivia had restrained up until that point. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable. However, Elliot had hinted towards her that a teenage boy sometimes needed a push towards something like that. Because, just as she was worried about making him uncomfortable, Eli was worried about the same thing. She felt the boy exhale against her neck, before he sat up, looked her in the eye and said, "Love you too, Liv."

She smiled and looked up just in time to see Elliot snap a picture of them with his phone. "How about, if I can manage a day off this weekend, we celebrate? The promotion and the house?"

"I vote pizza." Eli said as he sat down.

Noah and Elliot were quick to follow suit, sitting in, what had become, their designated seats at the table. Elliot chuckled, "You always vote pizza Eli."

"That's because everyone likes pizza dad."

Noah nodded, "That is so true! I don't know anyone who doesn't like pizza! Do you know anyone who doesn't like pizza mom?"

Olivia, who was in the middle of a bite, shook her head. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she recalled all the times her and her squad throughout the years ordered pizza. She could even remember the pizza her and Elliot had always shared together, a large meat lovers. One that they would always devour between themselves within an hour. When she made eye contact with Elliot, she could tell he was recalling the same thing. "No honey, I haven't. But then again, I am a cop and I seriously don't think it's possible for cops to not like pizza."

Eli laughed, "Like doughnuts?"

She laughed, "Yeah, like doughnuts. There is a reason why cops gain weight throughout the years. To much pizza and doughnuts on those long stakeouts we're made to endure. Good thing your dad got out when he did because he'd probably be twice the size he is now."

Elliot chuckled and leaned forward on his elbows, "You are not twice the size you were when you first walked into that precinct."

She leaned forward slightly as well, "Yes, I am."

The shake of his head in the negative caused her, in spite of herself, to smile. He looked at both the boys, "Don't believe her when she says that. She was perfect then and is perfect now." The simultaneous groan of the boys, caused him to chuckle again. "See, a compliment." Although the reddening of her cheeks began as a blush, it was quick to turn into reddening of irritation. Once again, he was fast to realize. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Instead of commenting on the look, he chose to respect her earlier demand of 'later', and changed the subject. "So, are either of you interested in any sports?"

Eli nodded his head, "I definitely want to do baseball."

"Do you know when tryouts are?"

"They said they were gonna announce them sometime this week. So, as soon as I know, you'll know dad."

"Okay, just don't forget to tell me." He watched Eli nod in understanding and turned his attention to Noah. "What about you Noah?"

The young boy looked between the adults and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure yet."

"You don't want to do baseball again this year baby?" Olivia asked.

He shook his head in the negative, "Baseball was kind of boring mom. I don't think I want to do it again."

"Boring? I thought you loved it."

"It was okay."

Her and Elliot exchanged looks before Elliot asked. "Well, if you don't want to do a sport, is there any other activity you may want to do instead?"

Once again Noah looked back and forth at the adults. They watched him as he took a breath and set his fork on the table. "I want to dance."

"You want to dance?" Olivia asked, turning her full attention to him. She had never heard him express any interest in dancing before. It was always baseball and soccer, that was all.

"Yeah. You know that dance place that was by our old apartment?" He waited for his mother to nod, before he continued, "That. I want to do that." He looked at Elliot, "Can I do that?"

Although he already knew the answer, he glanced at Olivia to gage her reaction. When he was met with the look he knew he would receive, he smiled, "Of course you can. Your mom and I will look up how to sign you up."

"Awesome! Thanks!"

The remaining of the time before bedtime was spent with Elliot and Noah curled up on the couch googling the dance studio and famous male dancers, while Olivia and Eli played a video game that he had been asking her to play with him. Once he ensured the kids were asleep in bed, Elliot took a deep breath and migrated to the room.

Olivia had headed to bed as soon as the boys said goodnight, while Elliot had stayed in the kitchen cleaning up dinner. She was laying down on her side of the bed with a book when he finally emerged.

Closing the door behind him, he looked at her. After dinner, she seemed to not be upset anymore, however they had put their full attention towards the kids, so he wasn't all the way sure if she was still wanting to discuss the 'later'. All he really wanted to do was properly reward her for her hard work. When she glanced up at him, he opted for, what he thought, was the most rational thing at that moment. "You're so beautiful."

Instead of blushing, like she usually did, she huffed. "Another compliment?" The fact that the man still had absolutely no idea why she was upset with him, was mind boggling.

He sighed, "Okay, are you gonna tell me what I did now?"

That response had her pushing her glasses up, throwing her book on the night stand and sitting up, "Have you forgotten what it's like to have sons with an age gap Elliot? Because Richard and Eli have a larger age gap than Eli and Noah do. You would think you would remember the difference."

"Of course I remember the difference but I don't see why your upset with what I was saying Liv. I wasn't saying anything inappropriate. I was simply teaching the boy how to be a gentleman. Something that Noah is never too young to learn."

"It wasn't what you were saying to him Elliot, it was what you weren't saying to him."

He groaned. He didn't know if it was because he was just a man, but that didn't make any sense to him. "What I wasn't saying to him? How can what I didn't say to him cause a conflict? That doesn't even make any sense Olivia."

She glared at him and sat up even further on the bed, "Noah is only six years old Elliot. If you're going to be giving Eli girl advice in front of him, effectively giving Noah advice as well, you may want to include some major details."

"Okay? What major details are we talking about."

The breath she blew out of her mouth at that moment, accompanied by the look on her face, would have had him ten feet under if possible. "Are you serious right now?" When she was met with a stare that indicated the man in front of her was really trying to figure out what she was referring to, she groaned, "What about the girls thoughts or wants Elliot? _Ask for her name, compliment her, show interest. _What if she doesn't want to tell a boy her name or doesn't want a compliment?"

"Seriously? You wanted me to include _by the way if she says she's not interested, leave her be." _His tone was definitely more curt than he intended it to be.

"When you're talking in front of Noah, yes I do! I haven't talked to him about girls, at all Elliot. If you are trying to be a father figure to him, you need to make sure that while you're in front of him, you're including small details that you no longer need to include with Eli. He doesn't automatically know that girls need to be interested as well, it needs to be told to him."

The neurons firing in his brain at that moment, had him having to take a deep breath to control the volume of the voice that was about to escape his mouth. He wasn't exactly sure when it went from 'being his father' to 'trying to be a father figure', but it pissed him off. If she wanted him to be Noah's father, she needed to start believing that he wanted to be his father also. In every way, shape and form possible. He crossed his arms in front of him in a defensive manner, "Okay, two things. One, boys learn that girls are supposed to be interested in them by themselves. However, if you would like me to talk to Noah about the importance of girls' opinions, I can do that." When the look of relief crossed her face, he continued, "But, if I'm just 'trying to be a father figure' to him, I guess I don't really have to explain anything to him. If I'm 'trying', doesn't that mean I get to pick and choose what I teach him?"

She didn't respond to him, instead opting to look at her hands. She didn't know how to do this. As much as she wanted Elliot to be Noah's father, she couldn't help the slight fear that flowed through her veins everytime she thought of it. Sure, Elliot had taken Noah in as his own, but the truth was, Noah wasn't actually his. He was hers since she found him in that dresser drawer. There was no way for her to know if Elliot would treat him differently than he treated his biological children. And since he had left her during the young years of Eli's life, she had nothing to compare his parenting style with Noah to. He could never love Noah as much as he loved his own kids, could he?

When he was met with silence, he sighed quietly, "Do you want me to be his father or not Olivia? Because trying to be a figure is different than actually being his father."

With tear filled eyes, she looked at him and whispered, "But you're not his actual father Elliot."

One side of his brain wanted to hold her and tell her that he wanted to be, while the other wanted to walk away from her. If he hadn't proven to her that by that point that he wanted to be Noah's father, just as much as he wanted to be with her, he was either not doing something right or she was to blind to see it. Choosing a route that he had promised himself he would never take with her, he walked to his side of the bed.

She was anticipating him to sit down next to her, so was halfway in the process of pulling his side of the covers down, when his hand snatched a pillow off his side of the bed. She drew her eyes up to his face, that was already turning around to head towards the door, "What are you doing?"

As much as it pained her to say the words, he said them anyways, "I'm sleeping on the couch."


	51. Chapter 50

**HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEAR! I HOPE YOUR YEAR 2019 WAS FULL OF AMAZING SUCCESSES AND I HOPE YOUR 2020 IS EVEN BETTER. To another year!**

**As always, please review and THANK YOU for your support.**

The initial feeling of hurt that flowed through her veins, was overcome by her instinctual need to protect her vulnerable side. So instead of asking him to stay, she said, "Fine, go right ahead. But don't think you're crawling back into bed with me in the middle of the night." He didn't respond to her, just continued his journey out the door with his pillow in hand. Only when it shut behind him, did she allow herself to bury her face in her hands and take a couple deep breaths.

She hadn't meant to offend him. She was only stating the facts that surrounded their lives at that moment. As much as she trusted Elliot, once again, with her and Noah's lives, that didn't necessarily mean she completely trusted him to be Noah's father. Of course, she wanted him to be Noah's father. When she had told him yes at the house earlier that day, she meant it. If Noah wanted to call him dad, she would be more than happy to allow it. But that didn't stop her fears of the unknown.

Allowing Elliot to be Noah's father was way different than him being a father figure to him. Since she hadn't grown up with a father, she wasn't one hundred percent certain what role a father played in the raising of a child. Nor did she know how to coparent. However, she did know that being his father meant Elliot had a say of what the boy could and could not do. He would no longer have to look up at her for reassurance. And that alone, scared her.

She glanced up at the closed door one more time and at the empty space beside her, before reaching over to turn off the lamp. Laying down, she turned her body away from Elliot's side of the bed and opted to stare at the wall instead. It only took about a minute for her to realize that she had become addicted to Elliot's arms wrapped around her at night and sighed heavily when she also realized that sleep was probably not going to come to her. Turning on her back, she looked up at the ceiling with tear filled eyes.

They had been successfully co parenting ever since she and Noah moved in with them. She had voluntarily stepped in to be Eli's mother figure, while Elliot had voluntarily stepped in to be Noah's father. Although Eli's situation was different than Noah's, Eli had a biological mother who was very involved in his raising up until only a few weeks ago, she still loved the boy as her own. Just like she loved Noah as her own, the minute she found him. If it was possible for her, it was also possible for Elliot as well.

However, as she sat up in bed and draped her feet over the edge, the start off frustration began. He should have known her well enough to know that she needed to be reassured on everything. Her need for reassurance wasn't something that came out of nowhere. With her years of abandonment issues, by him as well, she would have thought he would have been the last one to walk out of the room on her. With how much he had changed, she thought he would have sat next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders. Not wasting any time reassuring her over and over again that he wanted to be Noah's father. The fact that he didn't caused her, once again, to lay back down on the bed with a huff.

Elliot was on his back, with his hands crossed over him staring at the living room ceiling. The boiling of his blood had long cooled off and he was now stuck going over the whole night without the original cloud of anger.

He had come such a long way throughout his life when it came to his temper. He went from a man who would connect his fist to anyone who looked at him to a man who could more than handle being forcibly shoved in a public courthouse. The time it took him to get to a happier mentality in his life was something that he always believed had taken too long. Instead of choosing things that would have made him less angry, he choose things that made him more angry. His years of marriage with Kathy and his years of partnership with Olivia, more than proved that to him.

However, no matter how much he prided himself in, he was still Elliot Stabler. Sure he wouldn't just up and punch someone now, but that didn't mean he wouldn't if he needed to. One could only change so much about themselves.

Opting to sleep on the couch, and essentially abandoning Olivia in the room by herself, was a perfect example of the old Elliot Stabler that still lived inside the new. Rather than trying to understand her point of view better, he walked away because, at that point, he didn't care about what her point of view was.

He wanted to be Noah's father and she had just got done telling him at their, soon to be, house that she wanted him to be his father as well. The look she had given him when she said yes, was one full of sincerity. So, he wasn't quite sure when she had changed her mind, if she had even changed it at all.

The hardest thing about the woman, that he was so desperately in love with, was that she had never seen her own worth. She had always prided herself by the things she accomplished for other people, the lives she protected on a day to day basis. However, she had never prided herself in being an all around beautiful human being.

In the beginning of their partnership, he was quick to chalk it up to the family that she was born in. Her father was a rapist, while her mother was a drunk because of him. However, it stemmed much further than that. Other than Noah, Olivia had never been given anything _**good**_ in life. She had been abandoned since day one, tried to fill that abandonment with doing good in the world, only to be consistently abandoned by men she had physically given herself to and by the one man who she never thought would ever leave her, himself. And the worst of all of it, was that he didn't just leave her, he abandoned her as well. Without even so much as a goodbye.

Without her job, and now without Noah, she would see herself as nothing, while he saw her as everything the moment he laid eyes on her.

Sitting up from the couch, he scrubbed his hands down his face and stood up. _Fine, go right ahead. But don't think you're crawling back in bed with me in the middle of the night. _Even if she refused to let him back into bed, he at least owed her an apology for walking out on her.

The slow opening of the bedroom had her peering her eyes towards the man entering. He didn't quite step all the way in the bedroom, more choosing to stay in the threshold. The way he drew his bottom lip between his teeth accompanied with the look of regret on his face, had her sighing, "I told you not to expect to be able to crawl back into bed with me Elliot."

He nodded his head gently, "I know… I… I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. Leaving doesn't solve anything and I should know that more than anyone. But I…" He stepped enough into the bedroom to be able to close the door behind him, before continuing, "I may not be his actual father Liv, but I want to be his father. And I'll spend the rest of my life proving that not only to you, but to him as well."

The emotions that flowed through her at that moment left her speechless, in the fear that if she opened her mouth a sob would escape her. So instead of saying anything, she gave him a slight nod of her head.

He gave her a gentle smile and said, "I love you," before turning around and reaching for the door handle.

"El…" escaped her mouth before she even had time to think about it. When he turned around to look at her, she asked, "Do you want to come back to bed?"

"Of course I do honey. But can I?" With a nod of her head, he didn't waste any time walking to his side of the bed and crawling underneath the covers next to her.

A few seconds of silence passed between them, before she turned her body toward his. He was, of course, already on his side facing in her direction. When their eyes met, she whispered, "I'm so scared." His arms were instant to pull her in, and her sobs escaped her as soon as her face buried in his neck, "I'm so scared Elliot."

As his hands took a soothing pattern up and down her back, he said, "I know Liv."

She tried to speak between her sobs, "W… why? Why am… am I… I…"

"Shh Olivia." He weaved his hands in her hair and kissed her gently on the lips. "You have every right to be scared baby. After all you've been through in this life, you have every right to protect yourself and every right to protect Noah. But you, Olivia Benson, deserve to be happy. You deserve everything. And I want to give it to you." He kissed her once more, "Whether you believe it or not Liv, I know it. I've always known it. Let me prove it to you."

She nodded through her tears. Once she got her breathing under control, she said, "Kind of hard to prove it with you sleeping on the couch El."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I want you to be Noah's father Elliot but my fears will never go away. And sometimes they take more of a forefront in my mind. But regardless of being his father or not, Noah does need to be explained to him that girls have a choice too, that's not something I'm budging on. And you of all people should know the importance of that."

He nodded his head in understanding, "I will talk to him about it, I promise."

She connected their lips once more, however briefly, "I love you."

"I love you too." His lips trailed kisses along her eyes, over her nose and down to her lips. "Sleep baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Instead of waking up the next morning to her alarm clock, she was awoken by a slight shake of her body, the sound of her name and the smell of coffee and pancakes. When she opened her eyes, she was met with Elliot, who was sitting next to her on her side of the bed, with a smile on his face.

"Good morning." As her eyes peered at the clock next to her, which read five in the morning, he reached for the cup of coffee he had placed on the nightstand, "I know it's an hour earlier than you usually wake up, but I thought I would make the new Captain breakfast in bed."

"Thank you," she said with a smile on her face.

When she sat up to retrieve her coffee out of his hand, he reached behind her to sit her pillow against the headboard. So when she sat back, she had a cushion for her back. "Is this your way of buttering me up because of last night?"

He chuckled and sat her plate of pancakes down on her lap, "No, I already apologized for that last night. Which I have no problem doing again, I'm sorry for walking away from you, when that's the last thing either one of us needs and for not understanding why you were upset."

She nodded, "I'm sorry for saying you weren't actually Noah's father."

He leaned in to kiss her lips gently, "This is because you deserve breakfast in bed, just like you deserve everything else."

The impact of his words had her eyes filling with tears once more. To stop them from escaping, she looked down at her plate of pancakes. There was nothing spectacular about them, just a simple stack of pancakes with strawberries and syrup on top, the way she had always liked them.

Setting her coffee on the nightstand, she sliced a piece and took a bite. Something that she had never known about Elliot and had learned since they started dating, was that the man could cook. He could cook just about anything, from a pancake breakfast to deep fried jalapeño poppers, and it would taste like it had come out of a restaurant. With a small loan of approval, she asked, "Were you always good at cooking?"

Not expecting that question, he had to register what she had asked him before he smiled, "What do you mean, always?"

"Like is it something you were always able to do or something that you learned throughout the years?" When they were partners, she knew many things about him. So much, that she felt as if she knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. But it was simple things, like Elliot's cooking or bathroom habits, that she had no clue about.

He shrugged, "Um, I guess something that I've always known how to do. Probably have gotten better since I started doing it more. But was never, younger Olivia Benson, bad at it." The last sentence ended with a chuckle.

She shot her eyes at him and glared at him playfully. With his shit eating grin at her, she laughed. "So, you were just bad at it?"

They both welcomed the fit of laughter they fell into at that moment. The past was something they never spoke about anymore. Something they had both silently chosen to remember as being there, but not as existing. Their combination of chuckles and giggles, ultimately ended with the remembrance of it.

Younger Olivia not being able to cook, was something that he had enjoyed many laughs about. The amount of take out receipts the lady had in the top drawer of her desk was embarrassing. And the fact that she more than knew her cooking sucked, made it even more funny. She would sit there with her third tub of Chinese food of the day and would take pride in her lack of ability to boil an egg. They both knew by the look of sadness and humor in their eyes that they were recalling the exact same thing.

With his eyes softly on hers, he leaned his body slowly forward. When his were within inches of her face, with his hands on either side of her hips, he gazed at her. The emotions that flew through their eyes at that moment were enough to forgive all the wrong that had happened in the past, "I loved you then and I love you now."

She did nothing to stop the tears from falling as she leaned the rest of the way towards him to connect their lips gently, "Me too El, me too."


	52. Chapter 51

**Hello my lovelies! **

**So I am sorry to say that I have some news for everyone. I know I briefly mentioned once that I was starting nursing school soon. WELL, that time has come. My first day is Wednesday and I am beyond excited to start this new journey in my life. Unfortunately, that means I will not have as much time to write. I am still going to try to push out a chapter every two to four weeks, but I cannot make that promise to you guys. The ONLY promise I can make to you all and to myself, is that I WILL finish this story. Whether it be in the next month or the next two years, it will be completed because I am determined to complete it. **

**This story has gone on way longer than I ever thought it would and it has taken turns that I never thought it would take. I want to thank ALL of you for all the support. Please feel free to message me and to post as many reviews as possible So I can remember to push out more for you all. If there is anything you would like to see, please let me know.**

**AS ALWAYS HAPPY READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

When her lips reconnected with his at that moment, they were reconnected with a passion, not a sadness. Not only did his words always affect her emotionally but they also always affected her physically as well. The throb in her heart matched the one in her core so perfectly, in a way she had never felt before. In a way that guaranteed her time and time again, that she had never been in love before then.

Elliot had learned the difference between her kisses very early in their relationship. And the kiss that she was giving him at that moment, was the kiss of a woman who had one thing on her mind. "Ol… Olivia…," he mumbled through the closing of their lips, "Work, Olivia." Honestly he could care less about her having to go to work. However, he knew that once she was satisfied and sedated, her eyes would connect with her phone and she would murder both of them for her being late to work.

While she lifted the plate off her lap to set on the nightstand, she rolled her eyes. The man could be so forgetful sometimes. Reluctantly breaking their lips, she said, "Elliot, you woke me up an hour earlier. I have an extra hour to get ready, well maybe like 45 minutes because I really want to eat those pancakes. I think 45 minutes is way then enough time."

He grinned. Although he lifted the covers enough to begin his descent over her, he jokingly said against her lips, "I made those pancakes with love this morning, so you better eat them."

Spoken as a joke rather than a demand, she laughed, "I'll eat them, promise." Once their lips reconnected, she timed the lowering of her body with his, and they succeeded in getting her flat on her back with him on his elbows over her. She didn't waste any time hooking her hands in his shirt and pushing it up. With men before Elliot, Olivia was able to have sex with shirts on. It was easier that way, skin to skin was to intimate. However, that had yet to be a case with Elliot. The first thing either one of them were doing at the start of their love making, was removing one another shirts.

Elliot pushed her shirt up as well, so when they had to pull apart their lips, they were able to discard each other of the offending garments. Taking a moment to look at her, he still wasn't all the way certain how the woman was so breathtakingly beautiful. It wasn't until he started his descend towards her once more, to reconnect their lips, that he whispered, "You're the hottest Captain I've ever seen."

She smiled, "I would hope so. If you have ever seen a Captain hotter than me, that's probably not something you'd want to admit at this moment."

He chuckled and swept his tongue over the roof of her mouth. When she molded her lips to his and drew her fingernails slightly down his back, his hips instinctually thrusted towards hers. Causing his covered hard-on to crash perfecting into her covered core. The quiet moan of approval that she pushed into his mouth only made the blood flow to his cock quicker. His lips reluctantly detached from hers only so they could trail down her jawline to her neck.

Her hands explored every portion of him that they could reach. Wrapping around his head, down his neck, under his arms and across his backside. When his lips made contact with her collar bone, she lifted her legs up and around his backside, crossing them at the ankle. Effectively causing his body to inch that much closer to hers.

Skin to skin was always one of Elliot's favorite things. He could lie in bed all day, perfectly content, with her bare chest against his. Something that he had still yet to accomplish with her. As his lips trailed up and over her breasts, he made a mental note to plan another overnight date.

Her back arched when she felt a blow of hot breath on her already hardened nipple, "Jesus El, stop teasing me…" her voice was a mere whisper. Just loud enough for Elliot to barely hear. Her eyes dropped down just in time to watch him draw his tongue out and over her once before pulling her whole areola in his mouth. "Elll…" Right when she felt his mouth loosened its hold on her to flick his tongue against her pepple once more, her phone rang.

The groan of disapproval that feel from Elliot's mouth was accompanied with the light shake of his head against her breast, "Don't answer that."

There was only one place that would be calling her right now. And with her now being Captain, there was absolutely no way she could miss it. When their eyes connected, the man had the sexiest pair of blues when he was aroused, she blew a breath out. Keeping eye contact with him the whole time she slowly reached over to grab her phone, "Captain Benson."

He kept his eyes on her the whole time. As soon as she gave him a look that meant she needed to leave as soon as possible, he gave her a small smile, kissed in between her breasts and lifted his body off of hers. He knew the job and he more than understood what it was like when the phone rang. Her promotion to Captain was going to make her life at work that much more hectic. She was now Cragen and he remembered how much shit Cragen had to deal with. By the time she got off the phone, he was handing her her plate of pancakes. "At least eat so you're not starving all day."

She smiled at him and took the plate, "Great, I'll just be horny all day."

"If it's going to disrupt your work, don't you think I have enough time to take care of you really quick?" When he was met with a corresponding glare, he raised his hands, "I was just offering."

"Well don't offer me something like that when you know I don't have time for it."

"I'm just saying that you could…" when she once again shot him a glare, he nodded, "I'm sorry. Rain check?"

"I'll hold you to it."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her lips gently, "I'll make you lunch."

"Thank you."

Olivia was frantically ruffling through a stack of files on her desk, when her phone started ringing. They had caught a total of three cases that day, all having completely different MOs than the last. In addition, she didn't have enough detectives for every case to be properly investigated, and she already had to leave the unit four times that day to conduct interviews. That on top of her being overly hungry all day, she was losing her mind.

Without her eyes leaving the case files in front of her, she reached her hand into her back pocket and grabbed her phone. "Captain Benson."

"Hey baby."

She blew a small breath out of her lips. His voice now soothed her in a way that she never knew it could. "El…"

The sound of her voice at that moment, with the combination of exhaustion and irritation, made him want to rush right down to the precinct and wrap her up in his arms, "Oh Liv. After the kids are in bed tonight, I'm giving you a full body massage."

The thought of his hands around her waist at that moment was enough to make her take a sharp intake of breath, his hands all over her body was enough to make her core throb. She gripped the file she currently had in her hand a little tighter and allowed a small moan to escape, "With a happy ending?"

He chuckled softly, "With multiple happy endings, I promise."

"Mmmmm… multiple. I can't wai…" The knock against her door as it was opening cut her off. "I didn't say come…"

An out of breath Fin held his hand up to stop her, "I know Cap, but we have an emergency in the hallway. Vic's boyfriend and brother went blows and by the time we got to them blood was everywhere."

"Shit. Elliot I have to go," she said as she was making her way to the door.

"Wait, I called you because the realtor called. She wants us to offer no less than 800,000. Says that they already have more people scheduling walkthroughs and that it's going to go fast."

"Okay, tell her nine then."

"In cash?"

"Yeah, as long as that's okay with you."

"You're sure this is your dream place? I don't want you settling for less…"

"Elliot, as much as I would love to converse with you about whether or not it's my dream place, I really have to go. As long as we're all together Elliot, I don't care where we move."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Her eyes connected with Fins as she hung up her phone. When she was met with a look of annoyance, she huffed. "Don't start with me Fin. I'm trying to juggle being a mom, a captain and a committed girlfriend for the first time in my life, and it is not easy." As she spoke, they walked in unison towards the hallway.

"I wasn't gonna say nothing."

She laughed lightly, "You're full of shit." When they entered the hallway, she almost couldn't believe how much blood there was. There was blood splatter on the walls and two pools of blood on the floor. From what she could see, the suspects had already been removed from the room. "Jesus, what the hell happened?"

"Both guys had fists of steel Liv. From what I heard boyfriend and brother have always had problems. This isn't the first physical altercation they've had. Brother thinks boyfriend is a lowlife, should have protected his sister from being assaulted and boyfriend…"

She was trying, really trying, to pay attention to the words coming out of Fin's mouth. However, her mind was clouded by a sudden wave of nausea. She tried to push the feeling away by blinking her eyes, taking a deep breath and swallowing the saliva that was building in her mouth. She had felt more than fine the whole day and slightly wondered if it had something to do with the last donut she ate. Deciding that that was the last time she ate, six donuts in one day, she tried one more time to get her bearings. However, when the room began spinning around her she dropped her hands to her knees and bent over.

"Olivia? Liv? Are you okay?" The slight shake of her head, was enough for Fin to reach behind him and grab the trash can they kept in the hallway. "Can you make it to the bathroom?"

If there was one thing Olivia hated doing, it was throwing up. She would do anything in her power to stop it from happening, even if there was no way to stop it. What she hated even more, was throwing up in front of people. So, although she knew the answer to that question was no, she nodded her head and tried to stand straight back up again. When the room spun faster than it did before, she felt the bile rise in her throat. All she had to mumble was, "Fuck…", for Fin to be pushing the can in front of her with one hand, while he placed the other on her back. She allowed herself to fully empty the contents of her stomach and tried to focus on the comforting of Fin's hand on her back. Once she was finished, she looked up and gratefully took the napkin Fin had somehow managed to get in his hand. "Thank you."

"You good?"

She nodded and leaned her body back against a wall, "Yeah, probably my stomach's way of protesting how many donuts I put in it today." With the raise of his brow, she groaned, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. It was probably something you ate. You should brush your teeth. You gonna be good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Fin."

"Of course. But if you throw up again, you're going home."

She laughed, "You can't send me home Fin. I'm the boss."

"I'll just call Elliot."

She laughed again, "You think you can threaten me with Elliot? I can still kick his ass and it's even better now because I can kick his ass and send him to the couch."

Fin smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Just promise me if you continue to not feel well, you'll go home."

"I will Fin."

When she walked through the door at six o'clock at night, she was met with the bodies of two boys sprawled out on their stomach facing towards Elliot, whose back was facing towards her. They were all leaning towards the floor, with their hands moving in different directions. Their voices were full of laughter.

"Dad! It doesn't go there!"

Elliot chuckled lightly and threw the puzzle piece he had in his hand down, "Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants, then which one does?" After the boys had finished their homework for the day and he was done with dinner, Noah had suggested a puzzle that Elliot had purchased earlier that day. They had busied themselves for the last thirty minutes trying to get the thing together and for some reason they were all having trouble finding a specific piece.

"I don't know yet but it's definitely not that one."

Noah shrugged his shoulders and laughed lightly, "I don't know Eli, from far away it looks like it may… kind of."

The roll of laughter that erupted from both of the boys, caused Elliot to smile. "Okay, fine. But I don't see you two having anymore luck than I am."

Through his tears, Eli managed to get out, "At least we're picking pieces that have the same color."

Noah laughed harder, while Elliot chuckled, "That strategy didn't seem like it was working that well, so I'm trying a new one."

The laughter of all three of them, brought a small laugh out of Olivia's lips. She had always felt that Elliot was a good father. From the beginning of their partnership, she knew, that when he wasn't working, he was there for his kids. To actually experience it first hand, with an Elliot who was not busy on the job, was something amazing to watch. Her laugh caused all three heads to look at her, "Hey."

"Hey mom", "hey Liv", and "hey babe" were answered simultaneously. When the boy's eyes went straight back to the puzzle, Elliot rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. When he walked towards the woman, who had successfully shut the door behind her and dropped her purse to the counter, he smiled at her. "I'll gladly take their hello hugs."

She smiled back and accepted his incoming body with open arms. His hands went around her waist, while hers went around his neck. She tilted her chin up to kiss him lightly on the lips, "I'll gladly give them to you."

He kissed her again, "How was work?"

"Exhausting? We did catch a perp though, so worth it."

"It always is."

"How was your day?"

"Good. Offered the realtor the 9. Cooked, cleaned, went for a run. Picked up an application for a personal trainer at the gym down the block. Thought I could do it for four hours a day, so I don't feel like I'm suffocating in here all day." Elliot Stabler had never been a stay at home dad. After years of being on the job, it was something he really enjoyed doing. However, while the kids were in school, he felt like he needed something else to do. The housework was always pretty well kept up with, so he couldn't spend his day cleaning and he definitely was not the man who could sit on the couch and watch TV all day.

She nodded, "You definitely look like a personal trainer." The man had the most incredible muscles she had ever seen.

His voice dropped an octave lower and his lips feel to her ear, "I can train you."

The flirtatious giggles that Elliot was able to coax from her on a daily were a noise that she wasn't quite sure she was capable of making before then. "The way you're thinking about training me, better not be the same way you're thinking about training your possible clients."

"You have nothing to worry about, I only have eyes for you Liv."

Their lips connected in a brief kiss once more, "Good." They gave one another one last squeeze before reluctantly letting go. While Elliot made his way to the stove to start serving plates, Olivia walked to the fridge to pull out the pitcher of iced tea. "So what did Sally say to the offer?"

"She said it was good. Said she would be surprised if they completely rejected us. May try to come up some, but she said we'll negotiate it."

She was lining up a line of four glasses when she asked, "And if they don't want to negotiate it?" The reality that they may not get the place they all loved was one that was stuck at the forefront of her mind.

"Then we find a different place. Don't worry baby, there's a lot of places for sale in Manhattan, we'll find something else."

As he spoke, Olivia turned her body to look at him. He was facing toward the stove, dishing lasagna, garlic bread and asparagus on to four plates. "Are you trying to say you don't like the condo Elliot?"

His eyes peered at her over his shoulder. It wasn't that he didn't like the condo, he thought the layout was perfect, however he couldn't get over the fact that it was thirty stories in the air. Riding up the elevator after a long day of work, he was bound to find Olivia asleep on the floor eventually. "No, no. I love it. Just what floor it's on, throws me off a little bit. I'll get used to it."

"If you didn't like it, why did you make an offer?"

"I just said I like it Liv. The set up, size, pool and gym are perfect, just the ride up and down is going to be exhausting at first. It's something we'll get passed eventually."

Everything about the condo was perfect, except for that. He was one hundred percent right. Riding up and down an elevator for thirty stories was something that she was most likely never going to get used to. And heaven forbid if they forgot something and someone had to go back up to get it. She sighed, "Do you want to keep looking then?"

This time he turned his whole body around to face her, "I want to do what you want to do honey. If you want to keep looking then we will. If you want that condo, then we'll get it. Whatever makes you happy Olivia."

"It's supposed to be what makes us both happy El."

He smiled at her, "I'm happy as long as I'm waking up with you in my arms and those two boys safe in their beds."

She shook her head slightly and couldn't help the way her lips turned up. There was no way they were going to decide on whether or not to look at more places when they were both equally sappy towards one another. When her eyes left his briefly, to look in the direction of the boys, and then back at him, he nodded his head. If they couldn't decide, the boys could. "Eli, Noah?"

"Yeah?" They both answered simultaneously.

"So, we're wondering how much you guys liked the condo we looked at."

They're answer was once again in unison, "We loved it!"

"Why? Do you guys not like it?" Eli asked.

Elliot, who had busied himself with setting the table, said, "No, we both love it. We're just a little concerned about what floor it's on and were wondering if you two may be interested in looking at something else. If you don't want to and absolutely love it, we don't have to look at anything else."

Eli nodded his head in understanding and looked at Noah, "It is a long elevator ride."

"Yeah, but it has a pool."

Eli looked at Olivia, "Are there other places with pools?"

"We could look. We have an app on our phones that show us all the available places in the city. Maybe after dinner, if you two want, we can scroll through them and see if you see anything you may be interested in looking at. If nothing looks better than the condo, then we have our answer."

The nod of their heads, caused Elliot to smile. "Sounds like an afternoon plan then. Let's eat."

**W****hat do you think? Do you think the boys are going to want to look at more places or are they going to be happy with their thirty foot high condo? **


	53. Chapter 52

**Hey guys! I totally forgot to write a little note before I published this, so if you read it before it, I'm sorry!**

**How's everyone? This took a little longer than I hope it would, but it's here. Sorry it's so short, I just felt like it was the perfect ending for this chapter. I will try to update ASAP, but with kids, wife duties, school and moving AGAIN, it's going to be hectic. So bare with me, I'm still keeping my promise!**

**As always PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY READING!**

"Why isn't there anymore with pools?" Noah asked as he dug his body further in between Elliot and Olivia.

At that moment the four of them were spread out on one couch, all trying to get a glimpse at the single screen Elliot was holding in his right hand. They had begun the house hunting with a boy beside each of them, peering into opposite phones. However, it had quickly become a dog pile on the couch as they all tried to peer at the other places on the other phone. The end result had ended with Olivia and Elliot laying longways, side by side, facing towards one another. With his back against the back of the couch, Elliots left arm was wrapped securely around her body to prevent her from falling off the couch. Noah had wedged himself in the small space between them, effectively laying on their sides. Eli had draped himself over Elliot's right side, using his chest as a place for his head. All of their eyes were staring at the phone in Elliot's right hand.

Olivia smiled, "Pools are hard to get in the city baby. The houses here don't really have enough backyard space for a pool, and condos with pools are pretty hard to come by in our price range."

Noah sighed, "I think we should stay with the condo then. So we have to spend like a minute each way in the elevator, it's not that bad."

Eli nodded his head against his dad's chest, "I agree. None of these other places have the commodities that this one comes with. A pool, a gym...another bedroom with a bathroom. It's the total package."

"It's the total package until there's a fire," Elliot mumbled. He wasn't sure when his negative feeling towards the condo appeared, but up until a while ago he really didn't care as long as Olivia was happy. He would still move into the condo if she absolutely loved it, but the more he looked at the other options available, the more he wanted to stir away from the condo. The thought of being as high as they were going to be made him more and more uneasy.

Olivia tilted her head up to look at him. The ability for her to read him so well, was one that she had not lost throughout the years. The look on his face was one of contentment, with a small sign of irritation. "So, the height is only a little bit bothering you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

He looked down at her and smiled back, "Maybe a little more than a bit. But think about this logically." His eyes drifted between all of them as he spoke, "Liv, you work anywhere from eight to 20 hour work days, depending on your caseload. Imagine that ride up when all you want to do is fall into a comfortable blanket. And you two also, after school or baseball or dance practice, do you really want to ride up that elevator. I mean I'm dreading having to go up it once a day, when in reality we'll all be going up it four or more times a day. It just sounds exhausting. And don't even get me started if there's a fire because…"

"Okay dad, we get it." Eli grunted.

"Yeah… da… El… Elliot, we get it." What started as a smile on the young boy's face, turned into a small frown when he finished the sentence.

The simultaneous look between the two adults, was followed by a look in Eli's direction. Elliot wanted nothing more than for Noah to call him dad, however he didn't want to make that step before speaking to Eli about it. When he was met with a smile and slight nod of the head, he leaned his head down to kiss the twelve year old on his temple.

The instant lifting of his body off his dad, cause Elliot to laugh. "Gross dad."

Once Eli was completely off of them, with his behind settled against the opposite arm of the couch and his legs stretched over theirs, Elliot looked down at Noah. He wasn't exactly sure how to tell the young boy, but he decided that whatever came out of his mouth would be good enough. If it wasn't, Olivia would help him along. "Hey Noah." He waited for his eyes to drift up to him, before continuing. "You know buddy, if you want me to be, I would be honored to be your dad."

The instant smile that spread against the young boys face accompanied his light squeal of excitement perfectly, "Really!?"

"Yeah, baby, really." Olivia whispered.

"That means I can call you dad?"

Elliot smiled and ran the fingers of his right hand through Noah's hair, "If you would like to call me dad."

"Yes! I do!"

Elliot accepted the boys flying arms gratefully, even effectively pulling his arm out from underneath Olivia, to wrap both around him. He laid a light kiss to the boys curls. Olivia's son had accepted him as a father, just as much as he accepted him as a son. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad."

His smile widened as his arms wrapped tighter around him. He opened his eyes slightly to peer at the woman beside him. Her eyes and cheeks were full of tears and her lips were curved into a smile. When her lips mouthed, "I love you," to him, he mouthed them back.

"Can I introduce you as my dad too?" Noah asked as he started lifting himself off Elliot's body.

"Of course you can."

"Thanks El… I mean dad!" He gave Elliot one last squeeze before turning his body towards Olivia, almost knocking her off of the couch in the process. Luckily, between the three of them, with Noah grabbing ahold of her waist, Eli grabbing hold of her legs and Elliot grabbing her hands, she was able to catch herself. "Sorry mom!"

Her laugh died off long enough for her to say, "it's okay baby. Now I know between the three of you, I'll never fall."

"Never! Thanks for giving me a dad mom."

And just like that the look of laughter on her face changed to look full of happy emotion. The tears that escaped her eyes came faster than she could stop them. "Oh Noah…"

The boy smiled and leaned in to lay a kiss on her cheek, "Only happy tears mom."

She laughed lightly, "They are, they are, I promise you."

His nod was followed by a turning of his body between them, so that he was once again on his back, "Since we don't want a fire hazard, can we keep looking at places dad?"

Since the moment the young boy had called him dad, Elliot's face had been a picture of pure emotion. One of those faces that had every emotion available in it. "Of course we can." As Eli draped his body back over Elliot's, his eyes drew to Olivia's. Her eyes seemed to meet his perfectly because the amount of emotion they saw within one another's, caused tears to fall from both.

Their lips leaned in at the same time. The gentleness of the kiss accompanied their emotions perfectly. It was short, but it carried just as much meaning as they did when they were long and sensual.

Although it didn't need saying, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Elliot, so much."


	54. Chapter 53

**Hello my lovelies. I know its been a while, but as a promised, I'm still going. **

**I hope all of you are well in this chaotic time in our lives. We are up to ten confirmed cases of COVID-19 in my county, and as I already know, that is so small compared to other people. As a nursing student during this time, it has been hectic but my college has been the only college blessed enough in my area to still be able to go to clinical. So I am at the hospital once a week and they are keeping us clear of potential covid-19 patients. As of now, like it is for every one, we are just taking it day by day. My advice to you all, stay safe, stay inside. If you have to go out, please only go out for essentials. Wipe your cart down, carry hand sanitizer, don't touch your face, wash your hands when you get home, social distance six feet away from people and please do not take your kids out. Do not hoard on supplies, you're making it worse for every one else. We're in this fight together.**

**I hope you enjoy this steamy chapter and I hope it brings you a little joy. Please feel free to message me for ANYTHING. I will get back to you, even if it's not right away. **

**Please review and as always, HAPPY READING. **

"So the condo on 30th is having an open house next Saturday, if you would like to go to it." Elliot said as he was leaning against the headboard to their bed. They had spent a good two hours with the boys sifting through numerous places for sale. Between the four of them, they had narrowed the selection down to the five places they were all interested in the most. The current one he was glancing at was the place that had made Olivia's eyes light up the most.

Olivia, who was walking out of the bathroom in nothing but one of Elliot's t-shirts and a pair of pink silk panties, drying her hair with one hand, asked, "Which one was that again?"

He turned the phone towards her when she stepped close enough to lean down to peer at the screen. When he was once again met with the same light he saw when she had first seen it, he smiled. "You like this one."

She grinned at him, "I do."

His lips didn't lose their curve upwards when his eyes quickly scanned the length of her body. Something about the woman in his shirts, made him throb with the need of her. Before she could even get herself back into a straight standing position, his hands were quick to lasso their way around her legs, right where the bend of her knees landed.

The laugh that escaped her lips accompanied the grabbing of his head perfectly, "El!" She held on as he lifted her body slightly, so he could successfully flip her on her back on the mattress below them.

"You're so sexy," he said once he had his body positioned perfectly between her open thighs.

She laughed, "Really?"

He nodded and leaned in to connect their lips. With a slight suck on her bottom lip, he whispered, "Way more than really."

She smiled and leaned her lips up to reconnect with his. Their kiss was feverish, one that held just as much passion as they felt for one another. When he pulled away to trail his lips down her neck, he said, "Someone was promised a full body massage with _multiple_ happy endings tonight."

Her voice was full of seduction when she responded, "Yes, yes I was."

He kissed the side of her neck once more, before lifting his lips back to hers. He kissed them lightly and whispered, "I'll be right back, don't fall asleep."

"Okay," she whispered back to him. She watched him as he walked into the bathroom. Before she had left the precinct, Fin had asked her if she was feeling okay. She was once again quick to assure him that she was fine, which wasn't a lie. After the contents in her stomach had come up, the small sickness she had felt had disappeared. She even ate a sandwich to ensure both Fin, and maybe a little bit to herself, that she was in fact fine. When she was no longer met with any sickness, she had convinced herself it had to have been her stomach's way of protesting against the endless amount of sugar she put inside of it that morning.

On the way home she had contemplated telling Elliot about it. The last thing she wanted was for him to not only worry, but for him to also make her rest for the night. Because she had just been overly exhausted the last few nights and had fallen asleep pretty much as soon as her head hit the pillow, it had been almost a week since they were intimate, and although that may not have been a big deal to some people, it was definitely a big deal for them. So the last thing she wanted was to ruin her chance at getting laid. However, the thought of not telling him, wasn't settling well with her. They had both grown so much from their years as partners. Elliot told her everything, just as she told him everything. She blew a small breath out of her pursed lips when he emerged from the bathroom with a bottle of body oil and a stack of towels. The small laugh that escaped her lips, caused him to chuckle as well. "You really think we're gonna need that many?" She asked, gesturing her hand towards the towels.

"With you? We may need more if we want to fully protect the bed." When she laughed again, he placed the towels down on the bed and sat down by her feet. "Just relax, Liv."

She nodded her head and took a deep breath when his oiled hands closed around her foot. She bathed in the enjoyment of her foot massage, allowing small whimpers to escape her lips with every press of his fingers. It wasn't until his hands reached her ankles that she said, "I threw up at work today."

"You what?" His hands stilled on their own accord. Did she just say she threw up at work? Before she could repeat herself, he continued, "And you thought it was a good idea not to call me because?" He was more than well aware that Olivia could take care of herself and that if she had felt like she needed to go home, she would have. But it would have still been nice for him to know that she wasn't feeling well, so that he could have made her something more light than lasagna for dinner.

She sighed, "I was fine right before and I was fine right after. I think my stomach was just protesting how many donuts I put in it today. You know how our stomachs can get when we eat one to many."

"I don't know Liv, I don't think I ever remember you throwing up at work back in the day."

"Well I wasn't 50 and shoving seven donuts down my throat either."

"Seven?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I was hungry."

"Did you eat the lunch I packed you also?"

"Of course I did." When he raised his eyebrows at her, she groaned, "What Elliot?"

He shook his head. The woman had eaten seven donuts that day, her whole lunch that he had packed her- which had consisted of a sub sandwich and a bowl of fruit- and had gotten seconds at dinner time. She _never _ate that much.

"I've just been hungry."

He laughed, "I see that."

"I'm happy."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad."

She leaned her body up far enough to connect her lips to his, "You make me happy, you make both Noah and I happy. So don't be surprised if my ass grows a couple sizes because I'm happy eating."

"Hmmm…." he mumbled against her lips, "I'll still love you at 500 lbs."

She laughed, "Yeah but will you still be attracted to me at 500 pounds?"

"You have nothing to worry about." His lips kissed hers gently, "You've always been the most beautiful site I've ever laid eyes on, no weight could ever change that."

She kissed him once more and laid her body back down, "I'm fine El, I feel fine. So, can we please continue with my pampering now? Because I was really enjoying it."

Although he still had a small worry about her being sick, he decided to trust what she was saying. If she was feeling fine now, then she was. However, if she became sick again, he would ensure they looked further into it. For that moment though, he would focus on what he had promised her he would focus on, her. With a nod of his head, his hands closed around her ankles once more, "No more excessive eating of donuts."

"Trust me, the last thing I want is a donut right now." Actually just the thought of donuts was making her feel a little queasy. Thankfully Elliot's hands didn't waste anymore time in wrapping around her left calf and squeezing gently. She once again lost herself in the feeling of his hands running along her skin.

The woman had the most incredible pair of legs he had ever seen in his life. They were long, her calves were muscular, her thighs were thick in the most perfect way and her olive skin tone brought them to life. When his hands reached the knee of each leg, he pivoted his body so that he was on his knees between her legs.

The shift of him caused her to open her eyes slightly to see what he was doing. She tried to keep her eyes open as each hand took hold of her thighs and once again began the spectacular massage of her muscles, however the almost constant throbbing of her core with every squeeze of his hand, caused her eyes to slip closed once more.

He took his time on her legs and only began to push the shirt up her body when his hands reached her hips. Her hourglass figure always had him weak at his knees. When they were partners, all those years ago, he would sometimes allow himself to catch a peak at her body. It was only ever for a second, just long enough so he could categorize it into his memory to think of at a different time.

Her body made him weak at the knees then. And now… now actually being to _see_ it, it was a whole other weakness.

His hands trailed up the sides of her torso slowly, causing her to bend and arch her back in a way to escape the small tickle of his fingers. Once in while a laugh would escape, while at other times a light moan would. When they reached far enough up her torso, she sat up to allow him access to pull the garment off her.

Elliot had many looks. Looks that she had both known from their previous life together and looks that she never knew existed. The one that he was currently giving her, when her eyes made contact with his, was one that she had greatly learned throughout the past few months. It was the look that guaranteed her that, tonight, her body was going into overwhelmed mode. It was the look that guaranteed her a shit load of orgasms that would leave her a blubbering mess.

"El…"

He only responded with a wide smile before his lips were crashing over hers again. His hand drew up a little higher, so that it could cup the perfect boob between them. Although she had always let out a small breath of pleasure at the contact of his thumb across her nipple, it was nothing compared to the sound of her whimper and jolt of her body at that moment.

Her nipples had always been sensitive, but never to the point where she felt like she was going to explode from just one contact. It only took one more swipe of her hard bud, to light her core on fire. When the wavelengths were done running through her, she whispered, "Jesus…" against his lips.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her softly once more. "That may have been a record."

She laughed out loud, "Shut up!"

When her body once again jolted, when his thumb flicked her nipple once more, his eyes made contact with hers, "Sensitive?"

"Very…" The slight look of question in his eyes, only caused her to shrug her shoulders. Nothing in the bedroom with this man surprised her anymore, "I don't know El… but can you just not stop?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you…"

All words were lost between them as he slowly descended down her body. His lips trailed fire along every piece of her skin. By the time they reached the elastic band of her underwear, her body was squirming underneath him. He thought about teasing her, however he quickly decided that after a week of no sex, teasing probably wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. His hands made quick work pulling the panties off her legs, as his lips skimmed along her upper thighs.

At this point of their relationship he had seen her pussy many times, had carefully examined it with not only his eyes but his mouth as well. However, no matter how many times it had been, it never stopped the look of satisfaction that crossed his face every time his eyes made contact with it. That look alone was enough to have her lightly tumbling over the edge again.

Only when he placed his hands on each of her thighs to hold her open to him, did he draw his eyes back up to her face. The look of pure pleasure she made when his mouth first made contact with her sensitive core, was one that he always made a point not to miss.

A hushed, "Mmm… Ellliioot," fell from her mouth. Her noises, the ones he actually managed to coax from her, had become no more than a whisper. Their loud sex had become reserved only for nights when the boys were out of the house. The last night she had let a sound slip from her mouth when the boys were home, Eli had pulled him aside to tell him that he had heard them. Elliot didn't even get a chance to tell the young man not to say anything to Olivia because when he looked up to glance at her, she was already staring at them with a look of horror on her face. From that night on, hardly any noises escaped her lips. She had somehow learned to replace her moans with a series of deep unrhythmic breaths.

Although he knew the woman didn't have any issues having orgasms, it still disheartened him. Not only did he enjoy hearing her moans, he also could tell, that sometimes, she was concentrating more on trying to keep herself quiet than she was on the pleasure flowing through her. His tongue made quick work establishing the perfect rhythm against her to ensure that she came fast, long and hard. He would always finally relent her of his mouth, when he could feel her hands on the side of his head pushing him from her and when she was blubbering "wait...wait." However, this time, his hands went around to grip her ass to hold her pelvis against his mouth, so that he could continue his ministrations.

"El… Elliot… please…" her voice broke off to allow a small whimper to escape. Although she was continuously orgasming, the pressure in her core was building to a point of oversensitivity. Oversensitivity always ended in her squirting, something she never wanted to do on his face. "You're gonna make me squirt…"

His left hand left her ass cheek long enough to grab a towel and push it under her hips.

When she felt his hand return to its designated area, she tried to squirm her hips out of his grasp, "Not on your face…" His eyes made contact with hers and his mouth nodded against her. "No El…"

His mouth lifted far enough away from her to say, "Yes baby." The only thing that he had fantasized about that they hadn't done yet, was her squirting on his face. He had never been with a woman before her that could squirt, and it had become one of the biggest turn ons for him. Just the thought of it being on his face made his dick twitch. Not leaving her time to protest any longer, his right hand left her cheek, so that he could push his finger inside of her. His mouth lifted once more to groan, "Cum on my face Liv."

That was all it took for her mouth to go agape and her liquid to shoot out of her. Whimpers of pleasure escaped her lips and when, at one point, a louder moan let loose, he tore his mouth from sucking on her clitoris. "Like that Olivia, let me hear you."

She had already corrected the sound from her mouth and was back to whimpering when he made the request. She shook her head in the negative and bit down on her lip hard enough where she could taste blood. She only released it when she felt his lips against hers and felt his lips latch on to her bottom one. Since his face was dry, she figured he had quickly wiped it down with something. His tongue slowly skimmed across the bitten skin, while her lips busied themselves in latching onto his top lip. Her latch was just in time, because when he pulled her fingers slowly from his body, his hips didn't waste any time positioning his cock at her entrance perfectly.

As he pressed into her, he kissed and spoke to her at the same time. "Let…" kiss, "me…" kiss, "hear…", kiss, "you…" When he bottomed out within her, he drew his face back enough to look at her. "Please, let me hear you just a little bit Liv."

She groaned in frustration at the man. Her response was the same hushed whisper she always used, "Jesus El, I won't be able to keep quiet and the kids will hear me. You know that."

With a thrust of his hips, he whispered back, "I'll cover your mouth if you're too loud."

"Like you did last time? Because, if you've forgotten, Eli heard me." She huffed a breath in annoyance, "You know your goddamn rambling is starting to piss…"

Her voice was cut off with his lips crashing over hers and his hips establishing a perfect rhythm within her. When her arms encircled his neck and her legs wrapped high around his back, she whimpered against his lips. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled out between their kisses.

She moaned lightly, "Me too…" She understood his want for her to make noise, because when the man talked to her or groaned in pleasure while they were making love, a tidal wave of sensation would run through her. And no matter how quiet she had learned to be, he always made sure she heard both of those things from him. So, she decided to meet him in the middle. She would moan, but only against his lips. That way, in case she got too loud, he could ensure he covered her mouth with his own. "Just stay against my lips…"

She didn't have to tell him twice. With his body draped fully over hers and her legs and arms wrapped securely around him, he gave her all he had. As his lips proved to her that they were capturing moans, she let more flow from her lips. Despite his dick being hard as a rock and his balls burning in pleasure each time they slapped against her ass, he made sure he didn't forget her multiple happy endings and brought her to conclusion four times before she moaned, "With me next time Elliot."

And just as she had listened to his request to moan, he listened to her request to cum with her. With tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Is it normal to be so in love with you, that I think it's kind of gross?"

He chuckled and kissed her lightly, "I'm not sure, because I'm so in love with you but I don't think it's gross at all."


	55. Chapter 54

**I should be studying for my new tests this week but I'm writing instead...**

**I hope all are well. Stay safe, stay inside. We will fight this pandemic TOGETHER.**

**Thank you to all my new followers this week and welcome to my story. If you have any ideas, please let me know.**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY READING!**

The next morning Olivia woke up to the sound of her alarm. However, when she still felt Elliot's arms wrapped securely around her, she knew that the alarm that was currently going off was not a wake up one. She groaned lowly and reached over to grab her phone off their nightstand. The screen read, "Appointment with Dr. Sally: 12:00pm." The time read 4:00am, of course she would schedule an alarm that early in the morning twelve months ago, which was when her last gynecologist appointment was. She groaned once more, threw her phone back on the nightstand and turned herself around in Elliot's arms, so that her bare torso was pressed against his.

They always made it a point to wear clothes to bed because of the kids but the night prior she had been so sedated, that she allowed him to just turn the lock on the door and climb back into bed with her. When her nipples made contact with the sparse hair on his chest, she blew out a small breath and maneuvered her arm around his waist to press herself more fully against him.

His arms instinctively wrapped around her tighter and he mumbled, "What was that for?"

"Mmm, I just have a woman appointment this afternoon." Her lips placed a light kiss on his chest, "Go back to sleep."

His voice was full of sleep when he asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

She couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Go with me while I get my boobs smashed in a machine and a speculum shoved in my vagina? Umm, no thank you."

"What the hell is a speculum?"

"A pap smear Elliot."

"Oh. Well, I can wait in the waiting room and we can grab lunch afterwards."

She laughed again, "You in a waiting room?"

He gave her body a gentle squeeze and smiled, "I'm trying to take you to lunch today and you're gonna bring up my lack of patience in a waiting room?"

She tilted her chin up at him, "Fine, but if I hear that you're complaining while I'm in the back, I'll make you go home."

He kissed her lips gently, "Okay mom."

She kissed him again and let their tongues touch briefly, "Are you gonna be able to go back to sleep?"

His hands fell to her ass to pull her even more tighter against him, "Probably not."

She nodded, feeling her body come to life from the proximity of being as close as she was to him naked.

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

Her head shook in the negative and she gave him a seductive smile. He grinned at her, knowing full well what that smile meant, and captured her lips once more. They never had sex in the morning, even though he was pretty sure it was both their favorite time to have sex. When he tried to roll her on her back, she stopped him. It was that moment, with his growing erection wedged perfectly between her thighs, his fingers weaved through her hair and his lips latched perfectly onto hers, that her salivary glands realized that he hadn't been in her mouth for quite some time.

Her hands pushed on his shoulders and he obliged instantly, rolling on his back and taking her with him. Once she was straddling him, with each of her legs on each side of his body, his lips found her nipple and his hands attempted to lift her hips to align them.

The sensitivity of her nipples had definitely not disappeared over night, shown by the immediate grinding of her hips along his pubic bone and a small moan that escaped when his lips made contact with one. She tried to pull her breast out of his mouth by lifting her body off of him, but, as always, Elliot didn't allow her to escape her orgasm. "God, El."

"Another one baby," he groaned as he moved to her other breast.

This time, she was successful in sitting her body up in time so that his mouth missed her nipple. When his hands wrapped around her back to pull her down to him once more, she whispered, "You're distracting me." Then it dawned on her, the reason why his dick was never in her mouth was because he distracted her to the point that the only thing she could focus on was the countless amount of pleasure rolling through her.

He chuckled lightly and continued to try to pull her breast back towards him, "Distracting you? From what?"

Her eyes made contact with his when she said, "From sucking your dick."

The groan that escaped his lips was almost as loud as the moans that she tried to hide each time they were intimate. "You don't have to do that…"

She leaned over to kiss his lips gently before trailing her tongue down his jaw, "And you don't have to eat my pussy almost every time we're intimate, but you do."

"Did I just hear you…"

She felt his dick grow larger and harder against her ass, "Yes, I said pussy." She clamped her teeth down lightly on his ear lobe and whispered, "Now, stop talking."

He did as he was told, settling his hands on her sides. The woman was right, he always kept her too busy to have a turn to really pay attention to him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy blowjobs, he was a man after all and Olivia was incredible at giving them, it was just that he always wanted to please her more than he wanted to please himself. After so many years of not touching her, that's all he ever wanted to do for the rest of his life. It never dawned on him that, maybe, she wanted the same thing. Small groans fell from his mouth as she descended down his body and when her tongue came out to lick the fluid that had leaked out of his tip, his head dropped back to the pillow and his eyes closed.

She took her time thoroughly teasing him, licking him from the base of his shaft to the tip a few times before taking him completely in her mouth. His hips lifted instinctually to draw her deeper and she followed, swallowing once to take him into her mouth completely.

The groan that escaped his mouth when the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat was probably one of the sexiest noises she had ever heard in her life. She matched her pace to the moving of his hips, only stopping to add her hand to his base to assist her.

His hands made their way through her hair to hold her head gently as she moved and when he felt himself approaching the point of no return, he gripped her hair tighter to prevent her from moving. The question in her eyes when she made eye contact with him, made him smile, "If you make me cum with your mouth, I'm gonna need a break." He was cursing his age at that moment but like Olivia had pointed out a little while back, at least he could still get and maintain an erection.

Her lips curved into a smile around his cock and she let go of him with an audible pop. "You cum in my mouth and then you spend as much of a break as you need making me cum with your mouth." Her lips kissed his tip gently, "Simple solution."

He smirked at her as he nodded. The woman was a sex goddess, plain and simple. Making a mental note to take as long as a break as necessary, he watched as her mouth closed around him once more. With both of her hands placed firmly on his thighs, she continuously swallowed his dick whole until he warned, but more like groaned, "Liv…" Although he already knew that the woman was more than okay with him cumming inside her mouth, he still felt the need to warn her. He waited until her head nodded against him, signifying that she was ready to explode. "Jesus baby."

She smiled at him and pushed her body up, so that she was draped over him, "Good?"

He chuckled, "Good is an understatement." His hands landed on her ass, however instead of flipping them over like she thought he was going to do, he pulled her hips farther up his torso.

The abrupt pull caused her to have to catch the headboard with her hands to prevent herself from falling backwards, "Elliot! What are you…"

His hands gripped the side of her hips tighter to pull them more towards him, "Come here."

"What do you mean 'come here'? I am here."

He smiled at her. The woman was almost never clueless and the look on her face at that moment signified that she was more than clueless. Not allowing her a chance to be mistaken again, he said, "Come ride my face Liv."

Did he just tell her to ride his face? Because that was something that she had never done, ever. She always strayed away from oral sex with her previous partners because oral sex was personal. A head in her most intimate places was only reserved for those that she had some deeper connection to. But actually sitting on a man's face? "I… El… I…"

His hands tugged her harder, "Come on baby."

She moaned lightly, giving into his consistent tugging and draped both her legs on either side of his head, so that her bent knees, calves, and ankles were resting above his shoulders and her feet were resting on his shoulders. His hands helped her position herself in just the spot he wanted her in, while her hands gripped the top of their headboard tighter. When her hips lowered against his face and his tongue licked up her slit once, her body jolted up and almost out of his grasp.

"Relax Olivia…" he groaned as he once again pulled her towards him.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, easy for you to say…" She moaned when his tongue made contact with her once more and she allowed her hips to press further against his face. "You're not gonna be able to breath…"

"I highly doubt that, but I promise to tell you if I can't." His hands moved slightly to grab her ass, "Now, ride my face."

She blew a deep breath out of her mouth and nodded gently. Her hips waited until his tongue found a punishing pace against her, moving from probing her entrance to sucking our clit, to start moving against him. Once her hips began to move, he let out a loud groan against her, "Ellll…" she whispered.

His hands kept a firm grip on her ass and his tongue worked to match the rhythm and pace her hips were setting.

It didn't take long for her to feel an orgasm approaching, "Oh El… El, El, El… oh my god… Elllliiioot…" Her hips matched the pace of her moans perfectly and pretty soon, with the assistance of his hands pushing her back and forth, her pussy was sliding all the way up to his nose down to his chin. His mouth kept the most fantastic rhythm, always finding something to latch onto as she was moving. It was when she felt a lubricated finger press against the sensitive skin of her ass, that she broke into a million pieces. "Fuck!" Her hips rode his face harder, his left hand gripped her ass tighter, his index finger penetrated her ass farther, her teeth bit her lip harder to hide the scream she so wanted to let loose and she was so overcome by the sensations of it all that she didn't even warn him about the stream of liquid that pooled out of her.

As soon as he felt the first squirt hit his tongue, he growled and lifted her hips gently off of his face so that he could concentrate all his attention on drawing his clitoris inside her mouth. However, when she whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, he repositioned his right hand, the one that was being used to currently press a finger into her ass, so that he could slowly push his middle finger into her tightness. His hand moved in sync, pulling both his fingers out and pushing them back in.

"Yes, baby… like that, like that," she moaned.

With the way her hips were then positioned, her arousal sprayed onto his chin, down his neck and onto the bed below his head. The wetness pooling at her legs and head, only caused her to orgasm harder and when the last wave of contractions finally ran through her, her hands lost their grip on the headboard and her body fell back against him, successfully landing on his torso. Luckily, for him, her head fell to the left, missing his, now, hard dick.

Her legs were shaking, her breathing was unsteady and light moans were still escaping her lips. To try to help her come back from her high, his hands massaged her legs gently, starting at her ankles and working their way up. When she was coherent enough to lift her head, he smiled at her, "Good?"

She laughed lightly and rolled her body off his. The word, "Mind-blowing…" escaped her lips in a whisper when her belly hit the bed.

He used their sheet to wipe his chin and neck off quickly, before sitting up and placing his hand on her lower back. "I know I say this all the time, but you really are incredible."

She smiled, "Thank you." She turned her head to glance at the solid mass between his legs before rolling herself onto her side, facing toward him. "We should shower." The raise of his eyebrows, only caused her to raise hers.

"I'll meet you there. Let me take care of this." He looked down at the sheets below him.

"I can do it this time, you always do it."

"I'll do it. Go run the shower." Spoken as an order, the look of his eyes only conveyed thoughtfulness.

She nodded her head, lifted her body off of the bed and made her way into the bathroom with a little extra sway of her hips. When she threw her head over her shoulder as she made her way into the doorway, his eyes were downcasted towards her ass and his lips were curved into a smile.

He stripped the bed quickly, piling the sheets by their door so he could throw them in the washer later. As he always did, he tried to soak up most of the liquid on the bed with a towel and once again promised himself that they were getting a better equipped bed for their new place.

By the time he made his way into the bathroom, she was already in the shower. Through the glass he could see her bending over slightly with her foot propped up on the step, concentrating on dragging a razor up her calf slowly. He opened the door, reaching for her hips as he did.

His touch didn't distract her from her task at hand, but his hands slowly moving up her stomach towards her breasts, did. "El, I'm trying to shave."

He leaned his lips down, effectively covering her back with his chest and wedging his erection between her legs, to place light kisses along her neck and shoulder, "Then shave."

She moaned lightly but kept to the task at hand, slowly drawing her razor up her cream covered leg. When his teeth latched onto her shoulder, she whimpered, "If I cut myself, I'm gonna be mad at you."

"Well, then concentrate," he whispered, soothing the skin he had just bitten with his tongue.

She huffed an, "Elliot…", when both his hands moved up to caress her breasts.

He groaned against her skin softly and whispered, "Concentrate Olivia."

Her mind worked it's hardest to concentrate solely on successfully shaving her leg without nipping herself, attempting to ignore the small bites, sucks and kisses of Elliot's mouth along her shoulders, back and neck, along with his hands on her breasts, massaging and twisting her nipples perfectly. Once she made the final swipe of the razor, she moaned in relief. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to take his teasing.

He pinched her nipples once more and said, "The other one too Liv."

"Only if you stop touching me."

There was absolutely no way he was about to stop touching her. If there was one thing they hadn't lost between one another, it was their competitiveness. "No way."

"Fine, then I'm not doing the other one."

He chuckled against her skin, "I'll just do it for you later."

Her lips curved into a smile and she set her razor down on one of the shelves present in their shower. "Okay, but I want my vagina done also."

His corresponding growl accompanied his hands perfectly at that moment, as they dropped to push her leg off the step and her back more down. Her hands caught the wall, succeeding in placing her in just the right position he wanted her in. His back raised up, while his hands found the side of her hips.

"Elliot…" she whimpered. Her core was already throbbing again and the thought that she was more horny now, then she ever was before, made everything that much more intense for her. The sex was mind blowing now, who knows how much better it would have been 15 years prior, if it would have been better at all. She felt his hands smooth over her ass, gripping both cheeks and spreading them up for what, she suspected, his viewing pleasure.

When he was able to see how wet she still was, he groaned, "God Olivia." Without pretense or warning, he snapped his hips forward, effectively entering her in one quick movement.

"Uhh!" She grunted. Elliot had the capability of being perfectly romantic and rough at the same time. His hands gripped her ass hard, letting go occasionally to slap her cheeks or drag his hands along her back slowly. His hips only picked up pace when her hips began to move backwards towards his thrusts. Her hands gripped the wall in front of her as he moved behind her. The word, "harder," escaped her lips and she was rewarded with an almost punishable pace of his hips. "Yes, Elliot! Like that!" She wasn't sure if it was the sounds of the water around them that was encouraging her to be loud or if it was the inescapable pleasure building up inside her. Either way, her moans were loud and portrayed just how good everything felt to her.

Her moans only sprung him on, attempting to draw as many out of her mouth as possible. His hand came down upon her ass once more, in which he was rewarded with another moan, before they moved around to her stomach. He drew her body up, so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest. His left hand draped along the top of her chest to keep her pinned to him, grabbing her right breast as his right hand journeyed down to the apex of her thighs to rub fast circles against her clitoris.

"Oh my god El…" she reached her hands up to clasp around his neck and panted, "Elliot, it's sooo goood."

His lips kissed her neck and dragged up to ear slowly, "I know baby, I know." He bit her earlobe gently and groaned, "You're so perfect Olivia. I love you, so much." When he felt the first ripple within her depths, he said, "That's it baby, cum for me Olivia. Cum hard for me baby."

His fingers pressed against her clit harder, his hand massaged her breast tighter, his teeth sunk into the side of her neck and her body began an absolute destruction in his arms. His name escaped her lips on a scream and she tried to clamp down to keep herself quiet. When she realized it was no use, she turned her head to capture his lips with hers.

His lips and tongue worked to muffle her cries of pleasure as his hips worked to continue thrusting through her contractions. Through their kisses, he mumbled, "Yes baby, keep cumming Liv."

His words only caused her to cum harder, her muscles to twitch longer and her moans to grow louder. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt his thrusts begin to waver. Her lips pulled from his slightly and she whispered, "Cum inside of me Elliot."

He groaned, gripped her tighter against him and released himself hard within her depths. His groans matched the twitching of his dick perfectly. Once his hips stopped behind her, she collapsed her weight against him.

"I love you too Elliot," she whispered.

He kissed her lips lightly as he slipped from her depths, causing a moan of protest to escape both their lips. He waited until her muscles stopped twitching and her small whimpers of pleasure stopped escaping her lips to release her body. He pivoted his body around in front of her, to sit on the step, patting his leg as he did. "We need to have sex in the shower more often."

She laughed and lifted her unshaven leg up on him, "Yes, yes we do."


	56. Chapter 55

"Daaaaaaaaaad!" Noah exclaimed as he walked out of his and Eli's room.

Olivia had received a phone call right as they were stepping out of the shower and had to rush to get herself to the precinct as soon as possible. After an almost impossible pull away from a very satisfied Elliot, they had agreed that he would pick her up for her appointment and they would go together.

The look of pure pride that shined in Elliot's eyes at that moment was undeniable. Noah had taken to calling him dad so naturally. "Yeah, son?" Elliot responded with a smile on his face. He was currently in the kitchen washing a pan and turned his body so that he could look at the young boy.

"Do you know where my Spider-Man shirt is? I really wanted to wear it today."

"Check the pile of clothes on the couch, I think I just folded it."

"Thanks!" Noah said as he ran to the couch.

Elliot was halfway spun back towards the sink, when he heard the oldest child in the house yell, "Daaaaaaaaaad!" He chuckled lightly as he pivoted his towards the sound, "Yes, son?"

"Do you know where my black Old navy shirt is?" Eli asked.

"Check the pile on the couch, I think I just folded that one also."

Eli blew a breath of relief out of his mouth before making his way towards the couch also, "Thanks Dad."

"You're both welcome."

"So dad, can we sign up for dance this week?" Noah asked as he sat down on a bar stool and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and fruit, that Elliot had made for breakfast.

Elliot nodded his head, "Definitely. I'm sure your mother would like to go also, so we'll set a day." When Noah nodded his head in agreement, he looked at Eli, who was also making his way to a bar stool. "Anything about tryouts for baseball yet?"

"They announced something over the intercom yesterday about it but my class is so loud, I couldn't hear it. Then I forgot to go to the office to ask, but I'll find out today."

"Okay, make sure you do. We don't want to miss it."

"Okay, dad."

Elliot smiled, "What do you guys want for dinner tonight?"

"Spaghetti!" Noah said.

Eli laughed lightly, "We had lasagna last night."

"Spaghetti is different from lasagna."

"Kind of but they both have the same flavor profile. Pasta with red sauce and hamburger meat."

Noah shrugged his shoulders, "They're both still good."

"Can we go out tonight? Like to a restaurant?" Eli asked.

Elliot nodded his head, "Yeah, we should be able to do that."

"To a place that has spaghetti?"

"Yes Noah, to a place that has spaghetti."

By the time Elliot finished his errands for the morning, which had consisted of dropping the boys off to school, doing a quick grocery shopping run, and dropping his personal trainer application off at the gym, it was only 10:00am. Since he wasn't interested in staying home, he decided to go on a run to pass the remaining time.

His feet padded the sidewalk on the street, passing by stores and weaving through people who were enjoying the nice day in early October. He didn't mean to catch a glimpse at the store that caused his feet to stop and his body to turn towards the window, but he did. Nor did he mean for his feet to walk closer to catch a better look at the diamond that was glistening in the light, but they did. Olivia wasn't a diamond type of woman, he knew that. However, the ring his eyes were glued on at that moment, was perfect. It was a diamond that was noticeable from afar but one that wouldn't overpower the woman behind it. They hadn't discussed marriage, at all. But that didn't mean he didn't think about it all the time. In all technicality they had only been dating for two months. However, their hearts had belonged to one another for 20 years. He had just been to stupid to take action before. The fact that he was finally with the woman he had always been head over heels in love with, was what compelled him to walk into the store.

As soon as his eyes made contact with the sales woman, he walked to her. "Hello Sir, welcome to Popular Jewelry. My name is Jessica, can I help you with looking for anything specific today?"

"Hi. Yeah, I would like to see a ring displayed in the window."

They both walked to the window simultaneously to obtain the ring that Elliot didn't even need a second look at. When the young woman handed him the ring, she said, "It's a size 8, we can send it in to get resized if needed."

"No, I'm pretty sure eight is perfect." It was perfect. A perfect ring for the perfect woman. He took his time spinning it around slowly in his hand. The band was a bare white gold accompanied with a floral circular diamond. The plainness of the band was outweighed by the tiny diamonds that surrounded the main circular one, giving it the floral shape. It was the perfect combination of Olivia. The perfect amount of woman and the perfect amount of badass.

"Would you like to look at any other ones?"

He shook his head and smiled, "No, I'll take this one."

He watched her carefully as she cleaned the ring to make it shine even more than it already did, scanned the tag and placed it in a blue velvet box. The price meant nothing to him, so when $12,000 popped up on the register, he was already pulling his wallet out of the pocket of his jogger pants.

"Were you wanting to pull out a credit with us?" She asked him.

"No thanks, I'll pay for it in full." He didn't know when he would ask her, but when the time came he knew he had the perfect ring for it.

**Olivia's ring: images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=z72Ag6ts&id=9A50A7D694BA4A591A87A9031428F96B3FB52C6D&thid=OIP.z72Ag6tsMkxdCW7ja61IHgHaGZ&mediaurl=https%3A%2F% .com%2Fbluenile%2Fis%2Fimage%2Fbluenile%2F-truly-zac-posen-floral-halo-diamond-engagement-ring-%2Fsetting_template_main%3F%24phab_detailmain%24%26%24diam_shape%3Dis%257Bbluenile%2Fintegratedhead%257D%26%24diam_position%3D0%2C0%26%24ring_position%3D0%2C0%26%24ring_sku%3Dis%257Bbluenile%2F60448_RD_setmain%257D&exph=950&expw=1100&q=diamond+engagement+rings&simid=608028396458870881&selectedindex=152&ajaxhist=0&vt=0&sim=11  
**


	57. Chapter 56

After running home to grab a quick shower and depositing the ring in a box on the corner of his side of the closet, he made his way to the precinct. Right as he arrived, at 11:30, he received a text from Olivia saying that she was going to be a little late. He contemplated sitting in the Jeep until she came out but figured that he was going to have to do enough sitting in the waiting room, something that he was already dreading.

So, he took the elevator up to the floor that he took the elevator up to for 12 years. As the doors slid open, he took a deep breath. He had not stepped foot in the unit since the day he dropped his gun and badge off to Cragen, the day that he officially left Olivia without a word. He left as a man making the biggest mistake of his life, leaving the woman who had kept him whole for 12 years in the shadows for eight. That day he was entering as the man who was given a second chance to have everything he ever dreamed for with her and she had given him it.

His lips curved into a smile when he saw her across the room hanging a number of crime scene photos on the board. The words, "I have an appointment and was hoping to grab some lunch but I'll just do the appointment. Can everyone keep it together for an hour while I'm gone?" escaped her mouth at the same time her eyes made contact with him.

Jesus, the way the man had the ability to calm her just by looking at him now, still shocked her. The case they were currently dealing with was a multiple rape homicide. All three teenage girls were found in the same room, all brutally raped and tortured. It had rightfully rubbed everyone of her squad members the wrong way and everyone was not in a good mood. It seemed as if every word that came out of someone's mouth was counteracted by another person. It was one of those days that she had to keep a watchful eye on everyone because an argument could ensue at any moment. She gave him a slight smile and watched him as he looked around the squad room quickly.

It was so different, that he found it hard to believe that he even sat at a desk in the same room he was standing in. Their old metal desks, box computers and crappy lighting had been replaced with new desks, flat screens and lighting that made every flaw in the building visible. When his eyes made contact with hers once again, she gestured him towards a door to the left. He looked at it and back at her. "Office?" he mouthed to her.

She nodded, smiled and mouthed back, "Office."

"God, you guys are too fucking corny," Fin said as he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips. Although his mouth curved upwards slightly, the harshness of the day did not escape the tone of his voice.

Everyone around them laughed and Olivia welcomed the small break from reality. Elliot made his way to her office and looked back just in time to see Olivia wack Fin in the head with the folder she was holding. He chuckled one more before opening the door to her office.

Her office was not only bigger than Cragen's was, it was much more homey. Her desk was lined with numerous photos and when he made his way around her desk to look at them, he couldn't help the grin that lined his face. He wasn't sure when she had the time to do it, but she had printed out numerous photos of the life they had begun to build together. One photo was the photo that they had taken at the museum, with their lips connected, another was a photo Eli had snapped of them laughing in the kitchen, with his arms wrapped securely around her, another was of the boys sitting on the couch, Eli's arm wrapped around Noah's shoulder, one was of Kathleen holding Hailey in the air, and the last two were the most perfect pictures of the boys. He was holding the photo of them laughing in the kitchen, when she walked in.

"I love this photo of us," he said as he flipped it around so she could see which one he was referring too.

She smiled and made her way towards him, "Me too, it's my favorite."

"Why don't we have one at home?" He placed the photo down just in time to wrap an arm around her shoulders when she was close enough to him. His lips layed a gentle kiss on her temple as he pulled her close.

She allowed herself a moment to snuggle into his embrace, "I had a little extra time one day and used the photo printer to print these. I was going to loop back and print more for the house but we caught a case and that plan obviously went down the toilet. We're, hopefully, about to move anyways, so I'll just print them for our new place."

He nodded his head in agreement and tilted his lips down far enough to connect briefly with hers. "You're going to be late."

She huffed lightly, kissed him once more and pulled away to grab her purse. "I know, but everyone knows I'm a captain now. They let my lateness slide."

"Must be nice."

She laughed lightly as she turned to face him once more, "We're going to have to raincheck on the lunch."

He smiled, "That's okay, at least I can have a little bit of time with you today."

She laughed once more and went to open the door, "Like you didn't have enough time with me this morning."

Olivia was quick to realize that when Elliot got laid in the morning, his whole mind was focused on one very inappropriate thing. The whole ride over to her appointment, one hand was on the steering wheel while the other was busy grazing up and down her thigh. He ignored her "Stop its" and her glares the whole 25 minutes it took them to get there and by the time she stepped out of the seat, her core was on fire. She gave him one last glare as he came around to grab her hand and smacked him lightly on the shoulder when his body was close enough.

He feigned offense as his hand came up to rub the shoulder that she made contact with, "What was that for?"

Her voice was a whisper when she huffed, "For making me wet right before a pap smear! Jesus, Elliot."

"Sorry."

Although she rolled her eyes, she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. "No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not." Her voice was firm and she didn't give him a chance to deny it again because her feet headed towards the door.

He chuckled and took a moment to admire her backside before following her in.

When they called her back, she looked at Elliot, "You sure you're going to be okay in here for however long it takes?" They were only sitting down for a maximum of five minutes and the man was already fidgeting beside her.

He gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I'll keep myself busy watching…" he paused to glance at the movie that was currently playing on the television. Of course, since it was obviously a woman's doctor's office, they had one of the biggest chick flicks playing, The Notebook. He groaned before finishing, "The Notebook. I'll just sit here and watch the Notebook. Which is good, because I may just fall asleep."

She laughed and gave him a quick kiss, "Okay."

These appointments always went the same for her. Her name and date of birth. Her height and her weight. Urinating in a cup. Getting her blood drawn. A brief description of the procedures she was going to have, a mammogram and a pap smear. Undressing and changing into a gown and being pulled out of her room to have her breasts squished in a huge machine, which had actually hurt her more than before. Then being pulled back to her room to wait for her gynecologist to ask her a series of personal questions and perform a pap smear. She was always grateful that she was comfortable with her gynecologist because she couldn't imagine an appointment like this without being comfortable. It made her stress more to the hospital workers who performed rape kits on women that the more the victim felt comfortable, the more they were willing to cooperate.

She was lying on the bed when she heard the slight knock on the door.

"So, I heard someone is a Captain Benson now."

She smiled and sat up to shake Dr. Sally's hand, "I am."

"Congratulations, Olivia. It's not surprising to any of us."

"Thank you."

She gave her a nod of her head before sitting on the stole provided for her. "So, any significant changes?"

"Not really."

"Any moodiness?"

"No more than to be expected."

"Vaginal dryness?"

Olivia couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. She definitely didn't have any issues in that department. "Definitely no."

With that Sally glanced up from her computer, "Really? The last time I saw you there was a slight issue. Are you taking anything?"

Her eyes looked down at her hands to try to contain the smile that formed on her lips. "No, I'm just…"

The tiny squeal that escaped the doctors lips, cut her off, "Oh my goodness, Olivia Benson is in love." The shrug of her shoulders and grin on her face, told the doctor all she needed to know. "That's great! Since when?"

"Early August."

"So, everything is working how it's supposed to be working?"

"Without a fucking doubt."

The doctor smiled once more and typed something into her laptop, "Good. See, I told you you weren't broken."

Olivia nodded her head, "Yes, you did." Her last gynecologist appointment had literally ended with her in tears thinking that she was never going to be able to have an orgasm again. Her desire for sex had completely dissipated to the point that she couldn't even stand the thought of it. To be where she was at that moment, was almost unbelievable.

"Any bleeding since last visit."

She had to take a minute to contemplate the question. "Like a period? Definitely not. I may have had a little bit of spotting, but literally only pink on the toilet paper amount."

Dr. Sally nodded her head in acknowledgment, "And last time you had intercourse?"

"This morning…"

Both women laughed lightly, "You know you're not supposed to have intercourse 24 hours before a pap Olivia."

"Yeah, I know. But I forgot about the appointment and we had sex last night. So, I figured we had already broken that rule."

"Sex last night and sex this morning?"

"I'm telling you Sally, my body is more back to normal than it has ever been."

Sally smiled, "Are you using protection?"

"No, never."

"Has he been tested recently?"

"I'm not sure but I know he has been."

Sally glanced up from her computer, "But you're not sure when?" The woman was the Captain of SVU and didn't know when the last time the man she was seeing had been tested.

"I know, Sally. But I trust him."

Sally nodded her head, "Would you like me to send a sample to the lab to get tested?"

"Yeah, not that I think it's needed but go for it."

The doctor nodded one more and stood up, "Okay, so go ahead and lie back and hopefully I can get a good enough sample that isn't contaminated by your significant other."

The laugh that escaped Olivia's lips caused her to choke, making a series of coughs escape her lips, "Sally!"

"I'm just saying."

The Pap smear went as quick as the doctor could make it, with her once again cracking a joke about how it was visible that Olivia had definitely not followed the 24 hour rule. When she was able to get a sample that she was comfortable with, she told her, "Okay, so the worst part is done. You can get dressed and I'm just gonna go review your labs really quick. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Sally."

"Anytime."

Olivia busied herself in shooting a text to not only Elliot to tell him she was almost done, but to Fin as well, who had actually been the only man in her life that was consistently asking her how much longer it was going to be. The squad room had to have been more chaotic than it was when she left. She was tucking her blouse into her pants when Sally knocked on the door once more.

"Hey Sally, look I know we usually go over everything but can you just send me an email. My unit is falling apart right now."

"Olivia."

It wasn't until she heard her name that she looked up at the doctor. The look on the woman's face, had her swallowing a gulp of air. It was a look that signified that something was not okay. "What is it Sally?"

"Is your boyfriend here with you?"

She swore she could feel the color drain from her face, "Yes, he's in the waiting room."

Sally nodded, "Okay, what's his name?"

"Why?"

"What's his name Olivia?"

"I heard you the first time and now I'm asking you why."

The doctor took a deep breath, "We found something in your labs and I want him here, with you, when I tell you." When she didn't respond right away, the doctor stepped closer to her, "Trust me Olivia. You're going to want him here also."

She had to remember how to breath for a second before answering, "Elliot. His name is Elliot Stabler."

"Okay, I'm going to get him."

Sally didn't even give her a chance to respond before exiting the room. Her ass landed on the bed behind her and her face landed in her hands. What could be wrong with her? It couldn't be breast cancer, she gave herself weekly breast exams, unless it was really early cancer and she couldn't feel a lump yet. Or maybe it was, shit she had no idea. There was absolutely no way she could be sick at this time of her life.

The sound of his name drew him out of the complete boredom that was moving through his head. "Yeah?" He answered as he stood to find the source of the voice. When his eyes made contact with the woman who was calling him, he made his way towards her.

"Hi, Elliot. I'm Doctor Sally and if you could please come with me."

"Of course. Is Olivia okay?"

"We'll discuss it when I get you two together."

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that, so he followed her the rest of the way down the hallway in silence.

When they stopped at a door, she turned to him and said, "Tell Olivia I'll be right in. I just have to grab something."

He whispered okay and opened the door to the room. The sound of the door opening, caused her to drop her hands from her face and look up.

"Elliot…"

"Hey baby." He could tell by the look on her face, that whatever he had been called back for was most likely not a good thing. Although his heart sank on the inside, he gave her a small smile and made his way to her. "Let's just wait to see what she tells us before we make any assumptions. Okay?"

She nodded but couldn't keep her eyes from filling with tears. "She said something in my labs was abnormal."

He nodded as well and took a hold of her hands, "Whatever it is, we're going to handle it together, Liv. I promise you that."

The tear that escaped her eyes at that moment was one that he was quick to wipe away. His hands wrapped around her head to pull her towards his chest. The height of the bed allowed her cheek to land perfectly on his left pec and her arms to circle his waist. His lips placed a kiss on her head. The moment of silence was filled with so much emotion, that he had to pull her body closer to him.

Their bodies only began to separate when they heard the door reopening. Behind her, Sally was dragging a machine. "Okay, if you can sit Elliot and you can lie back Olivia."

Elliot didn't waste any time pulling a chair up close enough to be able to sit without letting go of Olivia's hand. "What is it that you found?"

"Lie back Olivia."

Olivia took a breath and lied back on the bed, never severing from Elliot's hand. Only when Olivia was situated, did Sally speak once more. "So, we found something in your bloodwork. And before I tell you what it is, I want to confirm what I think it is first. There's no need to worry, if it's not what I think it is."

They both nodded their head and stayed silent as Sally turned on, what they both recognized as an ultrasound machine. Olivia's eyes filled with tears once more, Sally had to have been thinking that she had some sort of growth growing in her body somewhere, to need an ultrasound. Her eyes looked at Elliot's, which conveyed the same amount of worry on his face than hers did. She kept her eyes glued on his face, as Sally spoke and busied herself with her task at hand.

"I'm just going to lift your shirt and take a look Olivia."

She felt like hours passed as she stared at the man next to her, who had looked over and connected his eyes to hers as well. They would find out together and they would handle it together. He gave her hand a squeeze and mouthed to her, "I love you. It's going to be okay."

As soon as she nodded, she heard Sally ask, "Now, do you two know what this is."

Both their eyes drew up to the screen the doctor was looking at, at the same time. While Olivia had to squint her eyes to ensure she was seeing what she was seeing correctly, Elliot had to do a double take.

"A baby…" escaped both their lips at the same time. The black and white image was almost a complete baby. They could make out its head, it's legs and it's arms.

"This is a baby. Looks about nine weeks. And this…" she stopped for a second to drag her cursor along the one area that Olivia's eyes had been stuck to. When the sound that very much resembled a horse running filled the room, Sally said, "Is your baby's heartbeat."

**What I based Olivia's ultrasound on: images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=4CxL2jTQ&id=2EEF8357E9270C99E42E81B7EFDC30AD06B3B702&thid=OIP.4CxL2jTQGE8S_uAK5JbmTQHaFj&mediaurl=https%3a%2f% .com%2fvi%2fRbjwTsDWHlo% &exph=360&expw=480&q=nine+week+ultrasound&simid=608021125096738261&selectedIndex=5&ajaxhist=0**


	58. Chapter 57

**So, I'm totally into this story right now and cannot stop writing. I figured you guys wouldn't complain though. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the new follows. Please continue to review, I promise I read them ALL.**

**I know some of you had issues with the links, I'm not sure if you all did. But for her ring, go ahead and google "truly zac posen floral halo diamond engagement ring", it's going to be the one with the bare band. As for the ultrasound, just google nine week ultrasound and I choose one that the head and buds for the arms and legs were visible.**

**AS ALWAYS HAPPY READING AND THANK YOU!**

The sound echoed in all three of their ears and the parents both took a moment to bathe in the beauty of the sound. When the baby jumped within her, Elliot unconsciously lifted Olivia's hand to his mouth and Olivia's eyes trickled with tears.

Sally was ultimately the one who broke the silence in the room, "At nine weeks, conception would have been around the second week of August."

Olivia's eyes finally tore from the screen in front of her to look at the doctor. Second week of August? That meant that she probably got pregnant the first time they were intimate. "But… but I don't understand. I'm 50 years old Sally, 50." Her lips expelled a deep breath out, before she continued. "You told me two years ago that getting pregnant was no longer possible."

The doctor nodded her head, "I know I did, but I was obviously wrong."

"So, what? Her body just randomly decided to drop an egg after menopause? I didn't think that was possible." Elliot asked. The shock of the image in front of him was finally beginning to filter through his mind and although he could feel the happiness bubbling to the surface, there were so many questions and so many fears.

"It's not. Which means that you haven't fully gone through menopause yet. Now, I'm not saying that your body hasn't started the transition into menopause Olivia, but you were never fully post menopause. Do you remember when the last time you spotted was?"

"Umm." She had to really think. She was completely thrown off by the fact that she thought she had completed menopause two years ago and she hadn't. "I think a few months before Elliot and I ran into one another. So, possibly February, March?"

"And, I know I asked you this last time, but do you have any recollection when your last full period was?"

She shook her head in the negative. She honestly had no idea. She knew it was sometime after her and Tucker had called it quits, but she stopped paying attention when they started growing irregular because she knew, since she wasn't active, there was no way she could be pregnant. "I have no idea but I definitely haven't had one since our last visit."

Sally nodded, pushed a button on the machine and turned the machine off, "The spotting may have been a period, so you may have dropped an egg back in February also, or it could have been a small shed of your endometrium because your body was preparing to drop one more egg, there's really no way of knowing. Have you had any symptoms?"

Now that she thought of it, she had every early pregnancy symptom she could think of, "Yes, actually. I threw up at work yesterday, I've been more tired, more hungry and my breasts have been more sensitive."

Sally's eyes fell on Elliot's, "No more sucking on her nipples. Stimulation can cause contractions, something we don't want."

The man smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Got it."

As Sally leaned down to grab something out of a slot of the machine, Olivia was even more confused than she was before. Sally was giving Elliot sex advice and Elliot was smiling. Was she the only one internally panicking about the situation? "But there's an increased risk for everything at my age." She knew that, for a fact, there was an increased risk for miscarriage, Down syndrome, or about anything else that could go wrong.

The doctor nodded once more before handing them both a separate ultrasound photo, "There is. But that doesn't one hundred percent mean that something is wrong or that something is going to go wrong. The fact that you made it to nine weeks and haven't any signs of a miscarriage, is a good sign. I know a well known high risk doctor here in Manhattan, Dr. Michelle. I'm pretty sure she delivered a baby recently for a mom who was 52, natural conception and healthy pregnancy, birth and baby. I'll give her a call and set you up an appointment with her. You're at the perfect stage to start all the screenings that are offered, if you guys are wanting them."

The mention of screenings caused both Elliot and Olivia's eyes to fall on one another. She had known, from his previous high risk pregnancy with his ex wife, that he did not believe in screening for abnormalities in fetuses.

Her eyes conveyed her answer to him, sternly, "Yes." She wanted everything they could offer them to ensure that if there was something wrong, regardless of what it was, they would have time to process it.

His eyes conveyed the same sternness as hers did, "No." It didn't matter if something was wrong, they were keeping the baby no matter what.

Sally sensed the small tension between them and cleared her throat. When their eyes broke from one another to look at her, she said, "Dr. Michelle will take all the time needed to explain all of them to you. You'll have some time." She was satisfied with the nod from both of them, "I'll go call her. You two sit tight."

When the door closed behind her, they both expelled a small breath that they had been holding. They were both given time to process the baby, their baby, individually as the doctor kept them busy with questions. They were now about to process their baby, together. When both their eyes connected at the same time, the looks of emotion on both, caused Olivia to sob. The tears had been kept at bay since Sally had gone to get Elliot and at that moment, that all let loose.

His hands instantly landed on her upper arms to pull her up towards him and when her arms draped around his neck, he held her trembling body tight against him. The sobs escaping from her lips, caused tears to fall from his as well.

They stayed in their silent embrace for what felt like an eternity, until she sobbed out, "I'm too old Elliot…"

His head, resting against hers, kissed her head gently, "That doesn't mean anything. You weren't too old for it to happen Liv."

"But do you know how rare it is for a woman to naturally get pregnant at my age? And how more rare it is for those pregnancies to be healthy or even successful?"

Of course he knew that but that never stopped him from asking her if it was possible at the beginning of their relationship. When she had told him no, he had accepted that fact completely. He was too late to give her the gift of carrying a child but not too late to show her how much she had always deserved in life. However, by some sort of miracle, he had been given the opportunity to have more than both of those things. Because this baby wouldn't be their first child together, it would be, in a way, their seventh. "We can't think like that, honey. We have to stay positive and focus on the fact that it happened, which means it was meant to happen, no matter what."

Although tears were still streaming down her face, she pulled away from him enough to look in his eyes, "I want the screenings done Elliot."

He shook his head slowly in the negative, "I know you do but I don't."

"And I know you don't but I do."

"Why Liv? Does it…"

Before he could finish his question, her phone began blaring beside them. She ignored it the first time, with her eyes glued on his, silently telling him to finish his question. When his mouth opened to speak once it stopped, it began ringing once more. "Shit…" she muttered, before dropping one of her hands from his neck to answer her phone, "What, Fin?" "I know." "I'm working on it." "Just send Carisi and Amanda there for now." "I understand she's asking for me, but I can't right now." "I'll see her as soon as I'm done." "Yes, Fin I'm fine. I'm just still at the doctors." "I'm trying." With that she hung up the phone and dropped it beside her once more. "It's fucking chaos over there right now."

He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands along her back, "You're going to have to take it easy."

The breath of annoyance she huffed out of her mouth was unmistakable, "You think I don't know that Elliot?"

"I'm sorry." That was probably not the best time to be irritating her with information she was already aware of.

Her hands wiped the tears off her face as she said, "I'm going to need another detective. I'm going to have to call the chief and press him for one."

He nodded. He remembered the days when it was just the four of them, her, Fin, Munch and him. They all had such a case overload that just one more detective would have been helpful. He couldn't even imagine her life with only three.

"What were you going to ask me about the screenings?"

"I was going to ask if it really makes a difference…"

He was once again interrupted by a knock at her door. Olivia shot him a look of apology, before saying "Come in."

Sally appeared with a stack of papers and a box in her hands. "Okay, so Michelle was able to get you in for next Wednesday. At that appointment, you'll have a more thorough ultrasound, where she'll measure your uterus, lining, placenta placement and the baby. She'll also go over all the screenings available, which ones do what, which ones are best. I'm sure you guys will lay out a plan for your pregnancy, how often she wants to see you, things like that. Some advice for the next week and for your pregnancy in whole, try to limit your caffeine intake to one cup a day, I know that's difficult for a cop, but try anyways. Keep it easy at work. Do not go out on the field Olivia, you have detectives for that now. I sent a prescription for prenatals to your pharmacy, one day. And Michelle wants me to give you two a fetal Doppler. Either one of you know how to use one?"

Olivia was quick to shake her head no. She knew absolutely nothing when it came to pregnancy. Elliot, on the other hand, nodded. "Just place it on her stomach and move it around until we find the heartbeat."

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't usually recommend them because of the fact that if you're not trained on how to use one properly, you may have trouble finding the heartbeat, which can cause paranoia, thinking that something is wrong. It happens on a day to day basis with my patients but Michelle says it's helpful for high risk pregnancies, so I'll give you one. Go ahead and lie back mommy and I'll show daddy where to look."

Olivia obliged immediately. Although she was absolutely terrified about this pregnancy, she couldn't hide the fact that she wanted to listen to the sound of their baby's heartbeat, everyday, for the rest of her life. Elliot listened carefully as the doctor explained to him the position of Olivia's uterus and how it would change as she progressed through her pregnancy. A lot of the information was review for him, having five kids had given him a lot of experience in the changing of a woman's body during child growth.

"So, since she's only nine weeks, her uterus is still tilted sideways and it's closer to her pubic bone." She lifted Olivia's shirt once more and unbuttoned her slacks to pull them down enough to expose her lower abdomen. As she spoke, she demonstrated with the doppler, "Always use the jelly, or you won't be able to pick anything up. Best way to do it at this stage is find her pubic bone with your fingers and place the probe right above it. Turn the probe in a slow circle, if you hear any noise stop and try to press down a little more." When she did this, it picked up an audible heartbeat.

"That's her heartbeat though, right?" It was way too slow to be the heartbeat that they were just listening to.

"Correct. You're looking for that fast, galloping horse heartbeat. So, if you don't find it in the first spot, move the probe over some and do it again. Continue until you find it. You may have to backtrack to the same spot a few times. It's really difficult this early but it's doable. As she gets farther along, it will be easier to find." Right as she said that, the galloping noise appeared, "There the little one is." She once again allowed both parents to fully listen to it, before removing the probe and handing the doppler to Elliot. "Now, you try."

He smiled and retrieved the doppler from her. His hands followed the movements that she had shown him and in no time, the galloping sound was back. Like all the times before, his eyes filled with tears at the sound. Their baby, his and Olivia Benson's baby, the one they made together in an act of pure love, was growing inside of her. For a moment, all of the fears disappeared from his mind. His and Olivia's eyes made contact with one another. Although he could see a small amount of joy in her eyes, the amount of fear present was overpowering.

"Anytime you're having some negative thoughts, use it. You seem pretty good at finding it."

"And if I can't find it?"

"If there are no signs of miscarriage, such as abdominal cramping or bleeding, I wouldn't worry about it to much. Take a break, try to move around some Olivia, and then try again. If you still can't, call Michelle. She'll get you in whenever you would like to see her." When they both nodded, she asked, "Any questions?"

"What are the odds of me carrying this baby to term Sally?" Olivia asked as she sat up slowly, using the extended hand Elliot offered her to assist her.

Elliot closed his eyes briefly at the question. The woman could never look at the positive side of things. Instead of sitting there and basking in the moment of a miracle pregnancy, her mind was focused on the worst thing that could happen.

"Honestly? They're not too good but like I said, that doesn't mean anything. You're very healthy Olivia and I want you to try to focus on the positives of this. A positive mind set can make such a difference in these situations. You don't want to stress yourself out, so don't. Focus on the fact that you two, despite all odds, made a baby. And that baby is growing and has a strong heartbeat. Michelle will take care of you and trust me when I say, you will know everything that is going on. If they find anything, you will know right away. Nothing will be kept a secret from either one of you."

With the slight nod of her head, Sally looked at Elliot, "Any questions from you?"

He knew what he was about to ask was probably going to put him in the dog house, but he asked anyways, "Since she's high risk, is there anything we shouldn't be doing?" With the raise of Sally's eyebrows, he elaborated, "Like sex? It's still safe for us to have intercourse?"

Olivia groaned out loud. How was it that her mind was focused on the fact that something could go wrong and his was focused on sex? "Really? That's what you're thinking about right now? Because, that's what got us into this mess."

The glare Elliot shot her, caused her to recoil her body away from him some. "It's a legitimate question and our baby is not a mess. Glad to know that you think he or she is."

As Olivia blew a small breath out of her mouth, she rubbed her hands along her face. The last thing they needed was to fight about this situation. "God Elliot, I didn't mean it like that."

"Really? Because that's how you said it."

To break the tension that was building more by the second, Sally answered the question, "Yes, it's safe for you two to have sexual intercouse as long as there is no bleeding or pain associated with it. From what I saw on the ultrasound, your placenta is at a good place, so you'll be fine. Just nothing too rough."

Without taking his eyes off of Olivia, he nodded his head, "Thank you."

Sally nodded as well, "So, if there's no more, you're free to go. Pharmacy will call you when your prescription is ready. Here's your reminder for your appointment with Michelle and a few handouts about pregnancies in older women. Michelle's office will give you a call with instructions on how to prepare for the appointment. She does a pretty thorough first ultrasound, so they'll just give you some instructions on fluid intake and things like that." When Olivia took the papers from her with a shaking hand, Sally placed her hand on her thigh, "Everything will be fine Olivia."


	59. Chapter 58

They stayed silent as they both took their designated spots in the vehicle. Unfortunately, the silence wasn't just from the overpowering of emotions within them, it was also from the fact that whatever was going to be spoken first, was not going to be pretty.

Elliot ultimately lost the battle within his own mind and said, "You don't have to be so negative about it Liv."

She shot a glare in his direction, "And you don't have to be so goddamn godly, but you are."

At that he could feel the tension begin in his neck. Other than the small argument that they had had over his word choice to the boys, they really hadn't had a disagreement. He knew at that moment, they were about to. "Oh, so I'm godly?"

"Yes! You think because God blessed this to happen, that everything is going to be okay? That's so unrealistic Elliot."

"I'm not claiming that everything is going to be 100% okay."

"Well, then why won't you agree to the screenings?"

"Because what difference does knowing do? If the baby has Down syndrome, there's nothing we can do to fix it. So, what are you planning on doing? Get an abortion?"

If they were back in their partner years, this would have been the time she stepped up to his face. Actually, truth be told, if they weren't in the car, that's probably what she would have done. "You son of a bitch. You know I would never do something like that."

"Then why does it matter! We'll know as soon as the baby is born, without putting you or the baby at risk with these screenings they do now."

"I don't even think those risks are that high. If they were, nobody would be getting the screenings done!"

"Or they're only getting them done because they're obsessed with knowing every damn detail going on in their pregnancies and that is more important to them, then the risks."

Every inch of hurt that he had _ever _caused her was present in the way she said, "Fuck you, Elliot." At that moment she remembered all the hate she had harbored for the man that she was now completely in love with and that woman, who hated him so much, blew a breath of relief at those words.

He looked over at her quickly but was rendered speechless at the amount of raw emotion on her face. He never wanted Olivia Benson to ever hate him again and at that moment, she did. He deserved that, so a few moments of silence passed between them before he said, "I'm sorry, Liv." He would always be sorry for everything he had ever done wrong to her.

She rubbed her temples and looked at the buildings passing by her window. "Have you ever cared for a child with Down syndrome Elliot?"

"What does that…"

Her voice raised high enough to over power him when she spoke again, "Have you Elliot?"

"You know I haven't."

"And I haven't either. I don't know the first thing when it comes to caring for a child with Down syndrome or a child with any sort of disabilities, at all. My knowledge only exceeds Noah's previous weak immune system and asthma issues. We wait to find out at birth, we won't know anything El. Nothing. Do you know how unfair that would be to our child? Being birthed in a family that was unprepared for them." When he doesn't answer her, she whispers, "That's why I want the screenings. For her, or for him. So, she or he has everything they need to live their life fully."

He nodded his head slowly in understanding, "We'll listen and decide which ones we'll get."

"Together Elliot, we'll decide together."

He nodded once more and reached for her hand, "Together."

Although he had tried to ask her to take the rest of the day off, she had decided to go back for the day. The unit was in complete destruction and to try to avoid any more stress for the days ahead, she had to patch up the pieces again. With a promise to him that she would keep it easy, he reluctantly grabbed her a quick lunch to take back to the office, encouraged her to try to be off at 6:00 because the boys wanted to go out, kissed her hand, told her he loved her and wished her a good day.

She spent the remainder of her day calling a number of people down to the precinct because, for some reason, every witness and victim only wanted to speak to the Captain of the unit that day. During a small break, she managed to call the chief to once again ask him for another detective.

"I'm working on it Captain."

"I know but I could really use one sooner, rather than later Chief." There was absolutely no way she was telling anyone about her pregnancy yet, so she left the main reason off of the table.

At 5:00, she started to wrap what she needed to do up. She knew the further she progressed, if she was lucky enough to progress, she was going to have to get used to spending less time at work. The bigger she got, the more those around her would worry. When she bent down to pick up her purse off of the floor, the ultrasound photo, that she had stuck into the side pocket of her bag, fell out. As she picked it up, her fingers took a moment to skim over the photo. If someone would have told her, at any point of her life, that she would be 50 years old and pregnant with Elliot Stabler's baby, she probably would have thought they belonged in a loony bin. Her eyes once again filled with tears and she took a moment, after placing the ultrasound photo back into her bag, to sit in her office chair. Not only were they going to have to handle this pregnancy at their age, they were also going to have to raise a child at their age. She had a hard enough time grasping how old she was raising Noah, and now she was going to be a 50 year old mother to a newborn as well. Her and Elliot would be lucky to see the child make it to 35. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice the knock on her office door, nor did she look up when she heard it open and close. "I'm going home. Whatever is needed from me, please let me handle it tomorrow."

"So, how far along are you?"

Olivia's eyes instantly lifted to the blonde woman that was standing across her desk, "What?"

Amanda smiled at her, "Ever since you came back from your appointment today, you've been off. You're tired, irritable, didn't have a second cup of coffee today and have refused to leave the unit."

Olivia nodded slowly. She wasn't sure what compelled her to say, "Baby measured nine weeks." Maybe it was the fact that she just needed someone, other than Elliot, to help her process it.

The blonde detective took a seat across from her, "That's amazing Liv."

She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, "It would have been amazing 10 years ago Amanda. Not now, not at my age."

"If it happened, it was meant to happen."

"God, you sound like Elliot."

Amanda shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Do they offer anything to see if the baby has any abnormalities?"

"Yes, we see a high risk doctor next week. But Elliot has never believed in pre-screening. So, it's just going to cause more of an argument then it already has."

Amanda nodded, "Because you want them and he doesn't?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you two will figure it out."

Olivia took a deep breath, "I hope so." A moment of silence passed between them, before she said, "I just don't want anyone knowing yet, so if you can keep it quiet, I'd appreciate it. I want to ensure that everything is going to be okay before we start telling people. There's no point of telling everyone, only for something to go wrong."

"I won't say anything to anyone Liv." When Olivia nodded, she stood up. "But you have nothing saying that something is wrong. I know you're older and I know the chances for everything are increased but this is something you deserve. Elliot is obviously your soulmate and you have been given such a blessing on top of all the blessings you've been given. I mean you got the shit beat out of you seven weeks ago and this baby survived, that has to mean something."

At that moment, she didn't really know what to say to the woman. She was being given a blessing on top of all the blessings she had been given but she was completely and utterly terrified of it. Luckily Amanda seemed to understand and instead of pressing her any further, congratulated her and bid her farewell.

When she arrived home that night, all three boys were patiently waiting for her on the couch. They didn't fuss about the time, nor did they fuss about her wanting to take a quick shower and change her clothes.

Her mind had already gone to one thing and gave Elliot a look that could have buried him six feet under. "_You didn't!?"_

His head and eyes were fast to tell her the truth, "_I didn't say anything."_

Elliot had ultimately decided a diner for their choice of food, due to Noah's want for spaghetti and Eli's want for waffles. He had tried to ask Olivia what she wanted because her wants would have gone before the boys, but she had just shrugged her shoulders and told him it didn't matter.

She was eyeing the menu as she listened to the boys talking about their day at school.

"So, Mrs. Lance said that back to school night is coming up soon and all parents should be receiving a phone call about it. She also said she'll give us a hand out for it tomorrow," Noah said.

"Okay, baby. I'll make sure I have it off," she responded, glancing up from her menu to make eye contact with him.

"And dad said that we can sign up for dance this week, as long as it's on a day that you can come with us."

Her eyes filled with tears. After Noah asked to call Elliot dad the night before, he had continuously called him Elliot instead. However, there was no hesitation at the way he had just called him dad. "Okay. Your dad and I will discuss it later." When Noah nodded his head, she looked at Elliot, who was sitting to the left of her. He had a smile on his face, that she couldn't help to mimic.

His eyes caught her smile at just the right moment and he leaned in quickly to kiss her on the lips. Despite everything going on in that moment, they were both genuinely happy about Noah accepting him as a father.

"Gross," both boys whispered simultaneously.

Both adults laughed lightly before glancing back in their menus. "Baseball tryouts are next Friday at 4pm. I need a physical for them to allow me tryout."

Elliot groaned lowly, "So, we need to get you a physical within the next week?"

"Yes, but they only just announced it yesterday, so the last minute thing isn't my fault."

"Right. I'll call tomorrow and try to get you one, but you know those appointments take time, Eli."

"I know, dad."

Both adults noticed his eyes glance down at the table in small disappointment. "Don't worry, son. If I can't get you one, I'll talk to the school about it. They should have given us better notice. You'll be able to try out."

"It's fine dad. Calling the school is really embarrassing," Eli said.

The stance Elliot took at the moment, was what Olivia had liked to call, his dad stance. The one that, even Noah had learned, meant business. His back went straight, his shoulders went back and his hands crossed in front of him on the table.

"Uhoh…" Noah whispered, earning a glare of disapproval from his mother.

"So, you'd rather not play baseball because you're embarrassed of me calling the school to ask a question? Because if that's the case, I won't even try to call to make you a doctors appointment, due to that most likely being embarrassing also."

"I mean can't I just ask them tomorrow myself and relay the information to you."

"Eli, I'll be calling the office to ask a question. It's not like they're going to put my voice over the intercom for all of your friends to hear. I'll call them tomorrow if I have to."

"Fine."

Satisfied with that answer for now, he lifted his menu back up. When the waitress finally came to take their order, the boys ordered their respectable dishes, while Elliot chose a club sandwich and Olivia settled on a cheeseburger with a chocolate shake.

Throughout dinner the boys discussed with their parents the subjects they had grown to like and the subjects they were struggling with.

"I just don't think my history teacher likes me," Eli said.

"And why do you say that?" Olivia asked.

"She's always calling on me. Like she knows I don't know the answer and she's always putting me on the spot."

"Should it be an answer you should know?" Elliot questioned.

Eli shrugged his shoulders, "I guess but she knows I have trouble remembering the dates of everything. The specific date questions are the only ones I get wrong on the tests and she's always calling on me to remember dates."

Olivia, who was taking a bite of her hamburger, put her food down almost instantly. "How are you studying to remember the dates now?" As she spoke, she wiped her face with a napkin.

"Um, well I kind of just try to say the event and the date a few times in a row. I've even tried flash cards, but it's like when I look at the tests, all the dates become jumbled together."

"Okay, so I had this history teacher in highschool. He wasn't the easiest teacher to have or the easiest teacher to get along with. He expected us to know the material, whether he had told us or not and it used to drive us all crazy. But he was brilliant, I'm talking about brilliant with everything. He could spend the whole day discussing World War Two with you. When I finally asked him one day how he did it, he said he would pick pieces to remember, the rest just kind of fell in place. Like World War One started in what…?" Her eyes glanced to Elliot's to double check, "1914? 1914-1918?"

Elliot nodded, "Yeah and World War Two was 1939-1945?"

"So, you remember the World War One dates have a one in them, World War Two does not. Also remember that Hitler took charge of Germany in the 1930s, which was the year World War Two was started, because of his invasion of Poland."

"And the attack on Pearl Harbor was in 1941, which was why the United States entered World War Two, by dropping atomic bombs on Japan." Eli continued.

Both Elliot and Olivia smiled, "See, you got it," Olivia stated.

"Thanks Liv!"

"Anytime."

Noah, who had been watching Eli and Olivia talk, chose that moment to ask, "Hey mom, dad and Eli?"

A simultaneous, "Yes, Noah," came from all three of them.

"What's World War One and World War Two?"

She was lying on the bed, with her back against the headboard, once again absent mindedly skimming the tips of her fingers along the ultrasound photo, when he walked out of the bathroom.

Since he had picked up her prenatals before getting the boys from school, he handed her one and a glass of water as he sat down. Only when she swallowed the pill and set the glass down, did she look at him and say, "We made a baby." Her voice wasn't more than a hushed whisper. The words she spoke were true, even if something was wrong, they had still made a baby.

His hand was quick to take hold of hers, "Yes, we did."

As he brought her hand up to his lips, she asked, "Can you try to find the heartbeat?" She had a feeling, by the way her mind was constantly panicking that something was going to go wrong, they would be using the Doppler on a daily basis.

He kissed her hand once more, "Of course I can, baby." He got up to receive the Doppler, as she busied herself in laying down flat and pulling her shirt up and sweatpants down enough to expose her lower abdomen. His hands followed the instructions the doctor gave him and soon the unmistakable sound filled their room.

Her eyes closed and she once again took a moment to bask in the incredible sound. When she reopened them, she was met with Elliot's tear filled eyes, that were staring at her.

The fact that their child was growing inside of her, moved him to the point that he could sob. To be given not only a second chance to be with the woman he had loved since he first laid eyes on her but to also have a child with her, was incredible. He wasn't sure what he had done right in the world, to be blessed with everything he was now blessed with, but he had to have done something. Perhaps it was the fact that, as he was gone, he had worked on himself. He had worked so hard to come back to her as the man that she had always deserved in life. Because, she had always deserved more than who he used to be.

When he removed the Doppler and wiped her belly off, his lips leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the spot that the probe was just at. Her hands wrapped around his head and he whispered, "I love you", to the little human inside of her.

As his eyes lifted back to hers, he said, "I love you, Olivia."

A few tears that she had been trying to keep at bay, cascaded down her cheeks, "I love you too, Elliot."

They had a long and crazy journey ahead of them, but regardless of what happened, they would take it together.


	60. Chapter 59

The next week flew by quickly. Elliot and Olivia had successfully signed Noah up for dance. The night after the diner, she had ensured she was off at four, to watch Noah's very first dance lesson. The boy picked it up like a professional and Olivia had picked a spot between Elliot's legs on the floor, with her back resting on his chest, to watch him in awe.

Elliot was successful in getting Eli in for a physical and he spent most of his Friday morning, sitting in a doctor's office with the young man.

Olivia had kept it as easy as she could keep it at work. There were a few times she ventured out of the unit to interview a victim, but she made sure that she sent her detectives to deal with the suspects. When Elliot had scolded her the first time, she ensured him that she was taking the proper precautions.

"El, I'm fine. I'm not running, I'm not yelling, shit I'm barely even walking. I'm just calmly taking a victim's statement and heading back to the precinct to do the rest of what I do."

Their nights always ended the same. The probe on her stomach and the beautiful sound filling their ears with all the reassurance she had needed throughout the day. His lips would kiss her stomach before they would draw up to hers. Since she always cut his kisses before he had a chance to deepen it, he would tell her he loved her and pull her body to him, so that he could rest his hands on her lower abdomen.

When his lips would touch hers at night, she couldn't seem to get herself to get physically lost in them like she could before. Each time she felt like her core would start to light on fire, her head was filled with, once again, the everyday worry of something going wrong. Her fears would always outweigh her core.

By the time the morning of her appointment came around, Elliot was more irritable than usual. He was trying to be as patient as Olivia needed him to be when it came to intimacy but when he had walked in on the woman stepping out of the shower the night before, his libido had been awoken. She had been consistently beating him to the shower, while he cleaned up after the boys went to bed and by the time he would be done, she was already fully ready for bed, which had meant that it hadn't only been a week since they had sex, it had also been a week since he had seen her naked. When she once again rejected his advance of a deeper kiss, he had tried to sensually kiss her neck once he pulled her body to him. When that too, was also rejected, he couldn't seem to get past the irritation of it.

"El, do you know where Noah put his backpack last night? I can't seem to find it." She asked him as she was walking out of the boys' room. Since Fin was definitely beginning to suspect something, he didn't give Olivia any issues in taking the day off. She was already dressed for the day and had chosen a pair of jeans and a red long sleeve.

He was standing in the kitchen when she asked, trying to will off the irritation that was boiling in his veins. "It's probably in the Jeep."

"He said the parent teacher conference paper is in there. Do you mind getting it for me?"

"Why can't you just get it when we drop them off to school?"

His curt tone was not lost on her. "Because, I want it now."

"What difference does now and ten minutes from now make."

The question he posed wasn't even in the form of a question, it was in the form of one of those smartass statements he used to make. One of those statements, that she hadn't heard in a long time. "What is your problem?" When she saw him rub his temples and his shoulders roll, she huffed at him. Although the volume of her voice lowered, it filled with disbelief. "Are you really throwing a fit because you didn't get laid last night?" When he chose his best option was to not answer, she said, "Jesus, Elliot. You think that's what I'm thinking about right now? My mind is consumed with the possibility that at the end of the day, we're not going to hear a heartbeat."

His body inched closer to her, "I know that but we find the heartbeat every night before I even try, Liv. So, you can hear the reassurance that you need. What else do you need? What else do I need to do to convince you to let me touch you? Because whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Ever think that I don't want to be touched right now? That I'm just trying to filter everything through my mind and I don't want to have sex at the moment."

"I understand that but…"

"You don't understand it if there's a but at the end of it."

He scrubbed his hands down his face, "Olivia, the last thing I want to do is fight with you. I'll get over it but you can't suspect me to not be a little irritable after not only being rejected five nights in a row but also not being able to hardly touch you. Since we've been together, we've…"

She groaned, "God Elliot! Just give me the damn keys to the Jeep, so I can get the paper." She couldn't decide if she was more upset with him or with herself at that moment. It wasn't that she didn't want to be intimate with him, it was just that she was scared to. She was too old to be pregnant, let alone having sex while in her condition.

The breath of agitation that he blew out of his mouth at that moment, was audible enough for her to hear it. As he stepped around her, he said, "I'll get it." The whole way to the car and back he reminded himself that she was scared. She was 50 years old, pregnant for the first time in her life and terrified that each morning she was going to wake up bleeding. Of course she didn't want to have sex. When he walked back in the apartment, with Noah's backpack in hand, she was leaning against the kitchen counter with a glass of water in her hand. As he handed her the bag, he said, "I really am sorry." When her eyes filled with tears, he stepped close enough to her to wrap his hands around her upper arms. "I love you Olivia, so much."

She nodded her head and stepped closer to him. When her hands draped around his neck, their foreheads fell together, "I know you do." His hands wrapped around her waist, to pull her as close as he could to himself. "I love you too, El. I'm trying."

"I know." He leaned down to connect his lips with hers softly. "We get to see our baby today."

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She was scared shitless but the truth was, she was happy. Terrified, but happy. "Yes, we do."

Right as their lips connected once more, Noah appeared from his bedroom and groaned. "Mom, you were supposed to be finding my backpack, not kissing dad."

Both adults laughed, as Olivia held up his bag and Elliot pulled his lips from hers slightly, "Now, leave us be so we can kiss." She laughed once more before her lips were once again covered with his. When he heard Eli groan as well, his lips detached from hers to place a few playful kisses on her neck. Causing increased groaning from the boys and more laughter from her.

When they pulled up outside of the doctor's office, Olivia's legs were shaking uncontrollably. They were not only shaking from the nervousness but also from the fact that her bladder was about to explode. The nurse on the phone had told her, "Drink 16 ounces of water and try not to use the bathroom."

"Am I going to have to do this water thing every ultrasound we get? Because with a growing child, this is only going to get worse." She groaned as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I'm not sure but let's pray you won't." From what little he knew about high risk pregnancies, he had a pretty good feeling that they were going to be getting ultrasounds on a regular basis.

She was already moaning with each step she took and when the receptionist handed them both a stack of paperwork to fill out, she almost lost it.

Luckily Elliot was already on top of it, "Is she able to empty her bladder some?"

The receptionist looked at Olivia apologetically, "Let me ask the doctor for you."

"Thank you."

Elliot ensured the young woman was actually getting up to ask the doctor, before slowly leading Olivia to the door of the bathroom.

"El! She hasn't asked yet."

"I know that but if you can't hold it any longer, you're going to have to go to the bathroom whether they like it or not."

She nodded and leaned her head against the wall. To try to distract herself from the pain and pressure below, her eyes scanned around the waiting room. Now, she would be the first to admit that, despite all they had been through, her and Elliot had aged pretty well. However, at that moment, everyone in that room was younger than them. Probably a whole 10 years younger than them, if she had to guess. Which would make sense because when older women got pregnant, it was usually in their early 40s, not 50s.

"Olivia Benson."

Both their eyes shot up to a woman, most likely about their age, standing a door leading to the exam rooms. With his hand on her back, supporting her, they walked to her.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, that's me." She shook the hand that was offered to her.

"I'm Dr. Michelle Rollins." She looked at Elliot, "And, you must be dad?"

Elliot was quick to accept the hand as well and nod, "Elliot."

When Olivia groaned lowly, Michelle began to walk, "I'm sorry mama. Just let me take a quick measurement of your bladder before you go." As they followed her into an exam room, she said, "I know you hate me and I will completely understand if you want to change doctors after this, but I can promise you this will be the only time you will have to do this. I just need you to lie down on the bed really fast, so I can do a quick measurement."

Although she moaned, she handed Elliot her purse, sat down slowly on the bed and laid her back down. "Just please be quick, because I'm about to pop."

Olivia's pants were already unbuttoned and the ultrasound probe was on her abdomen, before she responded, "According to your previous ultrasound, you still have at least 27 weeks before you can do that, so please don't yet." All adults smiled lightly and after a few clicks on her computer, Michelle was assisting Olivia to sit up and handing her a cup, "Bathroom is right across from us, just fill to the line and place it in the metal cubby."

"Thank you!" There were many times on the job that she had learned to hold her bladder. However, at that moment, she had never been more thankful for a toilet.

As she went to the bathroom, Elliot took a seat on the chair provided. "How's she doing daddy?"

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, "She's trying. The Doppler every night helps."

"Good. Just try to keep her stress and fear as low as possible."

"I am."

When Olivia reopened the door, Michelle turned her attention to her. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good. I have a few patients ahead of you. So, go ahead and take a seat and fill out these packets for me. My assistant will come in and take your vitals, and I'll be in as soon as I can."

They both said okay, before she made her way out of the room. As soon as she read the title of the first page, 'Geriatric Pregnancy', she groaned. Instead of answering Elliot's, "What is it?", she flung her stack of papers out to hit him in the chest. "Do you see what category I'm placed in? Fucking geriatric pregnancy. Geriatric!"

His eyes glanced down at the paper to read the words. He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"This is not funny Elliot!"

"I know, I'm sorry. But the term geriatric pregnancy is pretty funny."

As she sat back on the bed, she said, "Yeah, it's funny until I kick your ass."

"Again, if you ever do that, please do it naked."

With her responding glare, he mouthed 'sorry' and turned his attention to the packet in his hand. The questions on the first page of the packet were simple questions about themselves. Their name, date of birth, job title, address, marital status. The next pages were when it got more complicated. Not necessarily for Elliot, he knew his mother and his father. He knew their family history as well as he could. He knew of his mother's bipolar disorder and his father's issues with drinking and anger. While Olivia only knew of her mother's drinking problems and that her father was a rapist.

When she glanced at the page titled 'father's history', she simply rolled her eyes and skipped the page. It didn't matter if she had found out who he was, he didn't have any importance anyways. She almost did the same to the 'siblings' page, but she reluctantly wrote down Simon and Olivia's name and skipped the rest. On the 'previous children' page, she happily answered every question about Noah and placed a number one in the box that read, 'number of pregnancies.'

By the time she was finished, Elliot was only on the 'siblings' page. He spent the time finishing up his, as Olivia had her vitals, height and weight taken.

"Dr. Michelle should be in shortly, she's with the patient before you right now." The assistant explained.

To pass the time and ease the nervousness building inside of her, she stood up to look at all of the diagrams posted on the walls. Some were of the woman's reproductive system, others were of full pregnancy bellies, showing what exactly happened to a woman's organs with an eight pound baby growing inside of them. One showed the growing fetus at different stages of the trimesters, four weeks, six weeks, eight weeks. She was amazed that by ten weeks, the baby already had two arms and two legs, complete with ten fingers and ten toes.

Elliot watched her as she looked at the photo before her, glanced down at her abdomen, and looked back at the photo again. When her hands came up to rub softly on the spot that she knew their baby was growing, he smiled.

She finally tore her eyes away from the photo to look at Elliot, "He or she has fingers and toes already."

He smiled, "She."

"What?"

"She. She's a girl."

She looked down at her stomach once more and walked to him slowly, "How do you know that?"

The shrug of his shoulders, was followed by his hands wrapping around her legs. The height of which she was standing and he was sitting, made his lips match perfectly to her lower abdomen. "I just have a feeling."

"I thought mom's had those feelings," she said as her fingers rubbed his head gently.

"Do you have any feelings?"

She shook her head, "Not really."

"Well, I hope she's a girl. I want a little you running around."

"I just want a healthy little you and I running around."

He kissed her abdomen softly and ran his hands up and down her hips, "There will be, Liv."

She took a deep breath, just as they heard a knock at the door. Michelle entered the room and smiled at the sight of the two of them. "You two ready?"

Olivia stepped out of his embrace at the same time he dropped his hands from her legs, "Yeah, we're ready."

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you guys some questions. They're pretty similar to the ones you guys answered in the packet. I know, it's gonna seem like filling out the packet was a waste of time, but it just gives us something to go off of." She took both the packets from each of them and looked through them quickly. "So, this is your first pregnancy Olivia but you have a six year old?" She asked as Olivia was sitting back down on the bed.

"Yeah, Noah is adopted."

The doctor smiled, "That's great. When did you adopt him?"

"Officially about four years ago, but I've had him since he was a baby."

She nodded and glanced back down at the paper, "And you don't know anything about your father?"

"I know his name, what he looked like and that he was a rapist, that's about it."

At the word rapist, Michelle's eyes drew to hers. She understood almost immediately and nodded her head once more. "We don't need to know anything about him anyways. And your mother just had drinking issues?"

"Yeah, as far as I know of. Sorry, I don't know a lot of my family history."

"That's okay Olivia, you did an excellent job raising yourself."

Her eyes downcasted to her folded hands on her lap to keep the tears at bay. "Thank you."

"And Elliot, are your five other children all from the same woman?"

"Yeah, my ex wife."

"Any of them born with any disabilities?"

"No. My second oldest, Kathleen, is bipolar, like my mother was."

"Are your mother and Kathleen the only two who are bipolar in your side of the family? Or is there someone else?"

"As far as I know of just my mom and Kathleen, but I know that means it's obviously genetic."

Michelle nodded and set the stack of papers down in front of her, "Bipolar disorder usually is. Is your daughter's managed well?"

"Yeah, it is now."

"I'm glad. Any grandkids?"

The smile that crossed his face when his grandkids were mentioned, was one that was unmistakable. They saw Hailey on a regular basis, and they spoke with Jesse and John on video chat every weekend. "Yes, three. Two boys from my oldest and a girl from Kathleen."

"All born healthy?"

"They're perfect."

"Great. Okay, so we're gonna do a vaginal ultrasound today, just so we can get a better look at your cervix, your uterus placement, your lining, your placenta and baby. So, I'll step out really quick so you can undress from the waist down." As she reached quickly into a drawer to pull out a drape, she said, "And you can cover yourself up with this."

Olivia undressed just as the doctor asked her to, ignoring Elliot's googling eyes on her backside. When Michelle situated herself in front of Olivia's open legs, he took hold of her hand.

"Just relax, it's going to be a little pressure."

The pressure turned out to be a lot of pressure and she compensated by blowing a deep breath out and squeezing Elliot's hand, which accepted the squeeze openly.

Michelle controlled the ultrasound, pushing a number of buttons on her keyboard as she spoke and pointed for the parents who had their eyes glued on the screen, "There your baby is. Measures 10 weeks, two days. And, oh…" They all watched as the baby did a somersault in her belly, "He or she is an active little one."

When the baby jumped again within her, her eyes filled with tears and looked to Elliot.

The look of pure love on his face spoke millions. Just as he turned to look at Olivia, Michelle filled the room with the heartbeat.

It was at that moment where she realized she was already in love with the perfect little being growing inside of her. She felt the same heart filling sensation the moment she laid eyes on Noah in that warehouse. And that feeling, terrified her even more about the whole situation. How could she ever cope if this part of her and Elliot, didn't make it? She already knew the chances of her carrying this baby was almost slim to none.

He knew the moment his eyes laid eyes on hers. They told him everything he needed to know. He leaned his lips to hers and whispered, "I love you," just before softly kissing her on the lips.

The tears that escaped her eyes when his lips pressed against hers were unstoppable, and their small kiss turned into a bunch of small kisses as Elliot tried to calm her sobs. "It's going to be okay." "I love you, Olivia." "I promise you, it's going to be okay." "I'm sorry." "I love you, so much."

His encouraging words between his kisses and the light rub of his thumbs against her cheeks, ultimately caused her breathing to even out.

During the whole ordeal, Elliot had framed her face with his hands by draping his body over the left side of her body. When the tears stopped streaming and her mouth stopped heaving for air, he kissed her once more and asked, "Okay?"

She nodded with her face in his hands, "Yeah."

He wiped her cheeks once more and didn't even realize he had been crying as well until her thumbs came up to wipe his.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

When he finally sat back up, Michelle was still calmly sitting there, with the probe still on the same spot it was. The heartbeat still echoed in their ears. She smiled as both their eyes looked at her and handed a box of tissues to Elliot.

"Thanks." He said as he took the box, opened it and handed a few to Olivia. Before taking some to wipe his eyes as well.

"You're welcome. Little one didn't stop the whole time, so I can almost guarantee you guys are gonna have a hell of a time getting some alone time with this one."

Olivia laughed lightly and looked at the bouncing baby inside of her. "When will I be able to feel that?"

"Depends. Some women feel it as early as 12 weeks, others not until 20. If I had to guess for you though? I'd probably estimate about 16-17 weeks."

"You can guess something like that?" Elliot asked. He had five biological children and he didn't even know that.

Michelle shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "Not accurately. But being able to feel the baby move is based on a few different things. One being how much the mother is tuned to her body, another is the mother's body type, and the last is the baby's position in the uterus. And this space," her index finger pointed to a space between the baby and her uterine wall, "is how close the baby is to your abdomen. See if I push down, the space decreases. If I loosen, it increases. As you see, that space isn't that large. So there's not much more space to go, before he or she is hitting your abdominal tissue."

They both nodded their heads in understanding. "Speaking is that, your lining thickness is perfect. Which means you were for sure going to have at least one last period. If this pregnancy didn't happen, you would have."

"I still don't understand how that happened. I know for sure I haven't had a period in a year," Olivia said.

"But you did have some spotting?"

"I had some back in maybe February?"

"When did you two get together?"

"August."

"Do you remember how much blood it was in February?"

"Just a pinkish tint on the toilet paper."

"Well menopause is defined as no bleeding for one year. Before you and Elliot got together, how long had it been since you slept with someone?"

Before she answered, she glanced at Elliot, who was looking down at his hands. She knew he hated the thought of her being with other men just as much as she hated the thought of him being with other women. And the fact that he knew the last person she had slept with, probably made it that much worse for him. "About two years."

"Were you having a period during that relationship?"

"I think so, it was just really irregular."

"Were you having protective sex with that person?" When both Olivia and Elliot glared at her, she looked at them apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what caused your hormones to surge enough to drop an egg."

"We, um…" it wasn't that she was scared to talk about sex, she was a captian for the special victims unit, however it was like an unspoken agreement in their relationship that they didn't discuss anything about their previous sex life. They both knew one another wasn't a virgin, that was enough. "Yeah, for the most part we always used protection. Maybe once or twice without it."

"Okay, and you two never used protection?"

"Never."

"And you orgasm?"

"All the time."

When Elliot smiled lightly, Michelle did also, "Good. There really is no way of exactly knowing why your body dropped an egg but it had to be the increase in hormones due to being intimate with someone again. There's a lot of hormones that get released during sex." She shifted the probe lightly, causing Olivia to wince, "I'm sorry, one more thing. Your placenta is in an excellent place. It's up high, not near your cervix, which is exactly what we want. And let me show you one more thing."

With the click of a button, the ultrasound turned from 2D to 3D. Giving the parents the perfect view of the growing baby inside of her.

"Look at the little hands," Olivia whispered.

Michelle smiled, "Yeah, there's fingers and toes already. They grow really fast in there. The process of growing a baby, really is a miracle. Our bodies do miraculous things Olivia and you're going to experience that in these next 30 weeks." With Olivia's nod, she gave her instructions to relax and removed the probe slowly from her. When she reached down to grab the long list of photos she printed, she said, "So, everything looks great so far. You're still a little early to do an extensive ultrasound, where we measure for abnormalities consistent with Down syndrome." As she handed Olivia, who was now sitting up, the line of photos, she continued, "I'm sure you already know but with your age you're at an increased risk for everything. Miscarriage, gestational diabetes, high blood pressure, chromosome defects for the fetus such as Down syndrome, trisomy 13, low birth weight and premature birth. I know that sounds bad but as I'm sure Sally told you, the fact that you made it to 10 weeks without any signs of miscarriage, is great Olivia. So, I want you to focus on the positives of this. There is absolutely no guarantee that something is wrong. And we do have genetic screenings available."

"And those consist of what?" Elliot asked.

"So, we can do a blood test screening today. We pretty much just draw your blood, locate the baby's DNA and determine if there are any abnormalities in it. We also can do an ultrasound at 12 weeks and look more in depth at fluid spaces, a child with Down syndrome has less fluid than other babies. Both are noninvasive, no harm will be done to you or the baby getting them. We can also do a CVS, which is like an amniocentesis, just earlier in the pregnancy."

"And that's a needle being stuck in her abdomen?"

"Yes."

"There's an increased risk for miscarriage with that though?"

"There is less than 1 in 100. I usually don't recommend a CVS or amniocentesis until after the bloodwork and ultrasound. Those two things are pretty good at picking up abnormalities. If something flags concern, then we recommend a more invasive procedure."

"And the bloodwork and ultrasound will pick up everything?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing is 100% guaranteed, but it's pretty accurate."

Olivia blew a small breath out of her mouth, "I just want to be prepared if something is wrong."

"Yes, I understand that. If I think you need the CVS done, I will tell you."

Both Olivia and Elliot nodded. When she looked at him, he nodded at her. "Okay, so we'll do the bloodwork and ultrasound then."

"Great. We'll get your bloodwork done today and schedule your ultrasound in two weeks. Which works out perfectly because I want to see you every two weeks anyways. We'll probably do an ultrasound once a month, more if you have a concern and want to see how he or she is doing. Continue taking your prenatals. Have you guys told anyone yet?"

"Not yet. One of my detectives figured it out but that's it. I don't want to tell anyone until we're in the clear of a miscarriage happening." She paused for a second, "Will I have be one hundred percent in the clear of a miscarriage?"

"No one ever is Olivia, but when you reach your second trimester, the risks of a miscarriage decrease significantly. So, if you want to wait until then. But just remember, you can't keep it a secret forever. You will begin to show."

She nodded, "I know."

"Okay. As for your job, light duty. _Very _light duty. Don't put any extra stress on yourself."

Olivia couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, "You do know what I do for a living, right?" She ate, drank and breathed stress.

"I know but just take it easy. No field work. If someone needs to talk to you, you bring them into the unit." With her nod, she said, "You two can call me anytime and I'll get you in, if need be. Any questions?"

Elliot contemplated asking if intercourse was safe again but decided that it was probably best not to. He didn't need to dig himself a deeper hold than he already had in that department. With the shake of their heads, Michelle nodded. "Okay, so you can get dressed and I'll give you an order for your blood work. You can go today. The results usually take a day or two to get to me, and I'll call you as soon as I have them. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Michelle." Olivia said.

"Of course and congratulations to the two of you."


	61. Chapter 60

**Hello Lovelies!**

**Shout out to Amiyln once again, for being my lifeline with this story. I literally wouldn't be able to do this without you sometimes.**

**AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY READING!**

On Friday night, her phone rang just as everyone was sitting down at the table to eat the homemade chicken pot pie Olivia had asked Elliot to cook for dinner. The boys had insisted on a sleepover with Kathleen and Hailey and the girls didn't waste anytime showing up at the front door. Since the condo on 30th had four bedrooms, the two of them had decided to stick with the plans to go to the open house the next day. With a new baby coming, the need for a bigger place was even greater than before. Kathleen and Hailey had asked to tag along also, so they were going to have a full party.

As soon as her phone rang, and she saw the doctor's name on the screen, her eyes connected with Elliot's. He knew right away and glanced at all of the kids sitting at the table. They had agreed not to tell anyone until she made it successfully out of her first trimester, so escaping from the table together, to answer a phone call, seemed suspicious.

Regardless if it seemed suspicious or not, Elliot was already standing up, "We'll be right back."

She stood with him, smiling lightly at the kids and walked into the bedroom, with him following close behind her. They both sat on the bed together and took a deep breath before she hit the green answer button. Her hand positioned the phone in between them, so that they could both hear Michelle's voice. "Hello?"

"Hi, Olivia. It's Michelle. I was calling about your blood screening."

"Okay, Elliot's here with me."

"Great! So, the blood results look perfect. No trace of any abnormalities in the baby's DNA. Like I said, they're not 100% but they are about 97-99%, which is really high. We'll still do the ultrasound and continue doing blood work throughout your pregnancy, but as of now, everything looks perfect." She paused to give the parent's a moment to let that sink in, before saying, "And, I'm so sorry. But I didn't even calculate your due date for you. It will be May 8th."

They both took a moment to breathe through the fact that as of that time, the doctor was telling them that nothing was genetically wrong with their child. She was 50 and having a baby that was, most likely, going to be okay. As long as her body held onto it. Once it filtered through their minds, they both looked at one another.

"So, you mean, as of now, there are no signs that anything is genetically wrong with her?" Elliot asked into the phone.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at his use of the word 'her'. Since their doctor's appointment, he had referred to the baby as a girl. She could hear the smile in Michelle's voice as she answered, "As of now and most likely through the rest of your pregnancy, nothing is going to be wrong with the baby."

"But I'm 50…" Olivia whispered. She was old, and her eggs were old, meaning that what Michelle was saying was almost unbelievable.

"Fifty year olds can still have healthy children Olivia. You need to try to stop doubting that. Like I said, this screening is almost 100% accurate, and it tests for any chromosomal abnormalities. With your next ultrasound, I'll be able to confirm that even more for you."

They both whispered thank you to her, and she bid them a good rest of their night before the phone call ended.

Their eyes connected once more when she placed the phone down on her nightstand. "Everything is okay." She whispered as her hands came up to rest on her abdomen.

He smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers, "Everything would have been okay regardless, Liv."

The way he looked at her in that moment, made a lump form in her throat. His message was loud and clear. Even if their baby had tested positive he would have figured it out with her. They would have done anything they could to ensure that their child lived the best life possible. She sniffled and nodded her head.

"She's going to be perfect."

She smiled once more, "You know, if she's a boy, you better not be disappointed."

He leaned his mouth towards hers slightly, "I won't be." He placed a soft kiss on her lips, "But she's a girl."

It was her turn to place a kiss against his, "I kind of think she's a girl too."

The smile that crossed his lips was one that was full of happiness, "Really?" The chances of him being right wasn't very likely, but the chances of her being right was. A mother always had an intuition.

"Yes, really." She wasn't sure if it was because Elliot kept referring to the baby as a she or if it was because she inwardly felt like she was, but either way, at that moment, she was convinced that she was carrying their daughter.

He couldn't help but pull her into a bear hug, squeezing her body as tightly as he could against his in their odd angle. As her hands wrapped around his neck, she pulled her face far enough back to connect their lips once more. In the last week and half, she had barely kissed him. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or hormones but she literally only allowed him to press his lips against her lightly, before pulling away. It slipped from her mind that there were four kids sitting at the table waiting for them, and she made sure that the kiss made up for the lack of kisses she had given him. Her tongue was instantly demanded access to his mouth, and he didn't waste any time opening it to her.

Kids be damned, he would have taken any opportunity to kiss her the way she was finally allowing him to kiss her. While their tongues danced and their lips sucked, her left leg pivoted its way across his legs, straddling him. With the awkward angle alleviated, she moaned into his mouth when his hands tangled in her hair.

The fire in her core came to life and this time, unlike the other times the week before, it stayed and grew within her. She pressed her hips farther into his, biting his lips when she was met with the beginnings of a glorious hard-on in Elliot's jeans. He groaned against her lips and dropped his hands down to her ass to pull her even closer to him.

That succeeded in getting her to pull her lips from his and drop her forehead against his. He knew this Olivia Benson. He had met her many times since they began their romantic relationship, the first time being the first time he had ever kissed her. Her breathing was deep, her thighs were shaking, and her fingers were gripping onto his shoulders.

This Olivia Benson, needed to come. He saw her glance at the closed door to their bedroom and then back at him. "Can you wait?" He whispered.

She nodded her head. Then just as fast shook it in the negative. He kept his eyes trained on her face as she did it once more, nod then shake her head. The groan that escaped her mouth was one more out of frustration than anything else. Her head was saying yes, she could wait until after the game and movie night they had promised the kids. Her body was saying there was absolutely no fucking way she was getting off of him until she orgasmed. Damn, pregnancy hormones just had her wanting nothing to do with sex, and now that's all she wanted. Her head tried to win the internal debate by attempting to disconnect her body from his. However, when his hands moved to guide her hips up, her hips did the opposite, pressing down against him once more.

When her sweatpant covered center came into contact with the undeniable hard on that was straining in Elliot's jeans, she shook her head roughly in the negative.

"No?"

She shook her head roughly once again and tightened her thighs on him. If she waited, the only thing she was going to be able to focus on was the throb between her legs. A throb that was so strong, that she was absolutely positive it wouldn't go away unless it was relieved.

"Okay…" he took a second to try to figure out what was the quickest and easiest way to get her off in their current situation. He already knew there was no way she was going to let him try to get up to lock the door. Horny Olivia Benson was not patient and this was pregnant horny Olivia Benson. He wasn't sure if he could succeed in getting his dick pressed up against her enough to make her climax instantly. Since his dick hard in jeans was never a good thing, he was just too endowed for it to really go anywhere, ultimately ending with the length of him to be strained against his thigh. So to directly hit her core, he'd have to reposition her hips to rub more against his thigh. When she whimpered and pressed her hips against him once more, he whispered, "Okay, Liv. I'm going to use my hand, okay?"

She nodded. She didn't care what he used, as long as he used something. His left hand, the one farthest from the door, didn't waste any time reaching between their bodies. Because he knew her body so intimately, he knew all he needed to do was press his thumb hard against her clit outside of her clothes. His thumb took a second to locate the bundle of nerves outside of her pants, while his other hand pressed against her neck to encourage her mouth to rest against his shoulder. "Bite down, baby."

As soon as her teeth sunk into his shoulder, his thumb pressed roughly against her. She was already falling apart in his arms, when he heard, "Hailey! No!" When he heard the twist of the doorknob, he pivoted his whole body to the left, effectively laying them both on their sides, with her body furthest away from the door.

Her legs and arms stayed wrapped around him, and she bit down harder. Since she was already falling when the door began to open, there wasn't much she could do to stop it. The only thing she could do was try to mask that it was actually happening, and the only way she knew how to do that was to cling to Elliot and follow his lead.

"PAPA! LIVIA!" Hailey screeched.

"HAILEY!" Kathleen yelled.

Elliot did a great job holding her shaking body to him, as his hands moved quickly to her back. There was no stopping the little girl from bolting into the room and jumping on the bed.

"PAPA!"

When her teeth released his shoulder, he encouraged her to look at him. As his eyes were met with a mixture of horror, satisfaction, and a little bit of humor, he smiled lightly at her. His lips connected to her forehead, just in time to Hailey jumping on them.

"Papa! Livia!"

She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or laugh, she had literally just come in Elliot's arms while his almost three-year-old granddaughter ran into the room. The laugh ultimately won when Hailey's body landed on hers. "Hi, Hailey," she said.

"We hungry!"

"Okay, we're coming."

"I'm sorry." Kathleen explained when she finally got into the room.

Before Elliot could respond, Eli was groaning behind his sister, "Please don't tell me you guys were about to have sex."

Olivia's mouth dropped and Elliot's eyes went wide. "Eli," Elliot warned.

"What's sex?" Came the question from Noah behind Eli, and Olivia almost groaned out loud.

"Good going," Kathleen huffed at her brother before walking over to grab Hailey out of the spot between Elliot and Olivia.

"My bad…" Eli said, looking apologetically at both the adults now sitting up on the bed.

The look Elliot shot at him was enough to have him slowly backing out of the room, "I'll go dish the food onto plates, and I'll clean the kitchen tonight."

"Good thinking," Elliot said.

As Eli retreated, Kathleen looked at Noah and back at her dad and Olivia. "You want a minute?"

The sex talk was not something that could be had in a minute, especially with the line of questioning that both adults knew Noah would throw at them. So, Olivia shook her head, "Noah."

"Yeah, mom?" He asked as he walked farther into the room.

"Your dad and I will talk to you about sex later."

"But I want to know now."

"I know but it takes longer than a minute to talk about. Don't you want to eat dinner and have a game night?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, so we'll eat, play some games, maybe watch a movie or two, and we'll discuss sex later."

"Why can't we just talk about it at the dinner table?"

Elliot smiled, the innocence of a child was amazing to him. It had been one of the reasons why his career at SVU was so difficult for him. The fact that someone could hurt a child sickened him beyond belief. "Because sex is a private thing, son. We talk about it in private."

Noah nodded his head, "Okay, dad."

"Okay, so later?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, mom."

She stood up and placed a kiss on his curls, "Let's eat."

Like all of Elliot's food, the pot pie was delicious and Olivia had to stop herself from getting thirds. With the way she had been eating lately, she was going to be huge by 20 weeks. She vowed to herself to start a 30 minute daily exercise routine to try to keep her weight in check.

As Eli busied himself with cleaning the kitchen, the kids agreed on Monopoly and Clue for games. When Olivia got up to retrieve the games for Noah, Kathleen deliberately walked past her to nudge her arm with her elbow, "You go, you two!"

She laughed out loud and whispered, "Quit it," to her before continuing with her task at hand.

They all gathered around the kitchen table and played the games until Hailey got bored of the never-ending game of Monopoly. When it was time to watch a movie, it was a unanimous decision that _The Lion King_ was the winner.

Elliot popped enough popcorn for each of the kids to have their own bowl and for him and Olivia to have a bigger one to share. While the older adults cuddled on the couch, the kids made a makeshift bed on the floor with a pile of pillows and blankets.

The movie was watched mostly in silence and when the credits rolled across the screen, all adults were pleasantly surprised to find the three youngest fast asleep on the floor.

Looking at the three of them peacefully sleeping caused Olivia's heart to fill with even more love than before. With a sigh of contentment, she leaned farther into Elliot's body. "I'm so happy," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Me too, Liv."

Her head tilted up to look at him and when his eyes leaned down to connect with hers, she said, "I feel like a different person. Not different as in personality-wise different, but I feel new. Like I'm being given things I had given up on so long ago. And I feel like this gift, or all these gifts, they're just hard for me to embrace. Hard for me to believe that they're actually here."

He kissed her lips softly, "They're all real, honey."

Her eyes clouded with tears when she said, "Thank you, for everything El. I love you. It's just so hard, being so full of love. I feel like I'm continuously waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I won't let it." Their lips connected once more and this time, they lingered together.

Kathleen's voice ultimately tore them apart, "Do you want me to put them to bed?"

Olivia, who had completely forgotten that the young woman was in the room, glanced back down at the kids, who had somehow all managed to sprawl spread eagle on the blankets. "No, let them sleep there." Kathleen nodded briefly and watched as Olivia stood up, "You can either sleep here, on the couch or in one of the boys' beds. We'll sleep in our bed."

She smiled at Olivia and instantly pulled her into a hug, "I love you, Liv. And I'm so happy for you, for the both of you." The glance down to Olivia's stomach, told both the older adults all they needed to know. When Elliot opened his mouth to speak, Kathleen said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Is… is everything okay though?"

A tear escaped Olivia's eye, as her hands came up to rest on her abdomen, "The doctor says everything is perfect."

Kathleen smiled widely, "So, I not only got one new sibling, but two?"

Elliot nodded proudly and stood also, "We have officially added two more to the crew."

They had all embraced Noah as their own. Elliot had accepted him as a son and Kathleen and Eli already saw him as a brother. This baby that she was carrying, was going to be loved by so many people, just as Noah was. She watched as Elliot told Kathleen he loved her, kissed her head and told her good night. "Goodnight Kathleen, I love you, sweetie. Always have."


	62. Chapter 61

**I know some of you have issues with links, so this condo is on zillow and search 135 E 39th St #1DC, Manhattan, New York. I switched a few things with the place. I made it a little bigger and I made it a condo, not a co-op.**

**As always, I appreciate the support and PLEASE REVIEW- I live for them, seriously. **

**AMILYN, you already know, THANK YOU**

Olivia and Elliot woke up the next morning to the sound of Hailey screaming, "I want Papa and Livia!"

"Please Hailey, Papa and Olivia are sleeping." Kathleen tried to explain to the young girl.

When she glanced at the clock and saw that it read 4:30am, Olivia groaned lowly and lightly elbowed Elliot in the chest.

"Hmm?"

"Go get her."

Elliot, who was still half asleep, mumbled, "What?"

"Go get Hailey."

He grunted lightly and lifted his lips off her shoulder enough to yell, "Kathleen!"

"Really? I could have done that."

He groaned and dug his face back into her neck, "Then why did you tell me to do it?"

"PAPA!"

Much like their father, Eli and Noah both groaned. "Hailey… too early Hailey," Eli mumbled.

"LIVIA!"

"Elliot!" Olivia said.

Despite Olivia's growing agitation with him, Elliot tried once more without getting up, "HAILEY!"

They both heard the little girl's running footsteps as she approached their door and when the door swung open, she didn't waste any time jumping on the bed with them. Olivia and Elliot detangled themselves from one another, so Hailey could lay in between them.

"Hi Papa! Hi Livia!"

"Hey sweetie," Olivia whispered. "Let's try to fall back asleep for a little while longer, okay?"

Hailey nodded her head enthusiastically and scooted her body towards Elliot, so that he could wrap his arms around her. Before settling completely, she took hold of Olivia's hand and drew her arm around her as well, effectively getting herself squeezed in the middle of them.

"Everyone go back to sleep." Elliot mumbled, already half back asleep himself.

When they awoke the next time, it was by the same sweet voice that had awoken them the first time. However, instead of yelling this time, she was whispering, "Papa? Livia? We made breakfast."

Elliot smiled. Although he had not woken when Hailey got out of bed, he had still managed to scoot his body back towards Olivia's to wrap his arms around her once again. "Breakfast sounds amazing, honey."

Olivia moaned lightly, "I love breakfast."

"Come on! Come on!" She screeched.

Kathleen laughed from the doorway, "Come on, baby. Give Papa and Olivia a minute to wake up, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

Once the door closed behind them, Olivia smiled widely and stretched her arms above her head, causing her body to separate slightly from his.

Elliot's eyes made contact with her to watch the look of small pleasure cross her face that accompanied the stretch. As her eyes made contact with his, he saw something in them that he had never seen before. A light that had never existed in them. A light that expanded from her eyes to her entire face. She looked different. She looked breathtaking. She looked… pregnant.

"Why are you looking at me like that, El?" The man's eyes had been glued on her face for at least a minute and his mouth wore something between a grin and admiration.

If only she could see herself at the moment, he was guaranteed that she wouldn't have asked that question. He leaned his lips forward to kiss her softly and whispered, "You're glowing, Liv." As he said the words, his hand came up to rest on her lower abdomen gently.

Her lips curved up in a smile, "I am?"

He kissed her once more, "Yes, you are. You're so beautiful."

She rested her hands on top of his and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

When his lips connected with hers again, it was deeper than the softer ones they had given one another. His lips worked to draw her bottom lip between his, while her hands wrapped around his neck to pull him more against her.

Everything seemed better to her. The way his lips grazed hers, sent sparks of electricity through her body. The way his hand slowly began a journey towards her breast, caused her to twitch softly underneath him. He smelled better than he _ever_ had before. Her core throbbed in time with each passing sensation. She allowed him to touch his tongue briefly to hers, his hand to lightly cup the underside of her breast and a small moan to escape her lips. However, as soon as the moan escaped, she reluctantly pulled her lips from his. There was absolutely no way she was going to have a repeat of the night before, no matter how much she wanted him. "Later, El."

He groaned lightly and tried to draw his hand back down her body to between her legs, "Really fast?," he whispered.

Although she whimpered, her hand stopped his, "Later. The kids."

He reluctantly nodded his head and swiped his tongue over the roof of her mouth once more. "The boys are spending the night at Kathleen's tonight."

Her eyebrows raised slightly at him and when he responded with his eyebrows raised as well, she nodded, "Fine but after the open house, let's do something fun. Like one of those escape rooms, you think we can get tickets last minute for one of those?"

He smiled, "I'll look."

"So, we'll spend the day with them and come home alone."

He grinned widely, kissed her again and said, "Sounds perfect."

With Olivia's SUV having three rows, everyone was able to fit into one vehicle and the whole ride over to the condo was full of laughter. At one point, the kids engaged in a game of _I Spy_, ensuring the Hailey was completely included in the game as well.

When Hailey said, "I spy someone pretty!" and Elliot answered, "Olivia, your mommy and you?", the little girl clapped her hands enthusiastically, "YAY PAPA!" The resulting smile that grew on Olivia's face made her undeniable glow light up even more. As soon as her and Elliot had emerged from the room that morning, Kathleen had looked at her the same way her father had looked at her. Her mouthed, "You're glowing," to her confirmed the fact to Olivia that even though she was older, she was experiencing pregnancy the same as every woman did.

Out of luck, Elliot was able to find a parking spot right in front of the condo and when Olivia stepped out of the car to actually look at the building, her good feeling grew. This condo was way different than the last one they had looked at. While the first one was located on the 32nd floor, this building only had six floors, with the condo located on the third. Although it did not have a pool and gym like the last one, it was located right next to a recreational center that was complete with both of those things, in addition to a playground and various kinds of activities, such as basketball, tennis and volleyball courts. It was complete with four bedrooms and two bathrooms and was listed for 1.6 million. Since her old apartment had finally closed at 800,000 and this condo had been on the market for quite some time, they were optimistic that they could close the deal at 1.2 million, a number that was more than possible with the money that they had saved. Their goal was to upright just buy something, so that all they had to worry about monthly was the HOA fees.

As they all made their way into the building, they were approached by an African American male, dressed in a suit. "Hello! My name is Dan. Were you guys here for the open house at #1DC?"

"We are," Olivia responded. "I'm Olivia and this is Elliot." She gestured to the man who was standing by her side with Hailey in his arms.

"It's nice to meet you Olivia and Elliot, and all of you as well." He said as he looked around at those surrounding them. "I'm the realtor for the condo."

"Hi Dan! Can we see the condo now?" Noah asked enthusiastically.

Dan laughed and nodded, "Of course."

They all followed Dan into the elevator and the short ride up to the third story was made with Dan explaining all the perks of the building. "The recreational center next door offers a monthly discount to people who own places on this street. They're amazing and have great reviews. It's also located next to a variety of shopping centers, so you won't have to travel far to go shopping. And there's a park just a few blocks down, complete with a playground and a running trail."

"Is there a pool anywhere?" Noah asked.

Everyone smiled as Dan answered, "The recreational center next door has one."

"Mom! Dad! Did you hear that?"

"Yes, Noah we heard and we'll look into it," Elliot answered.

When the doors opened to a hallway that had two doors lining each side, Olivia asked, "So, there's four per floor?"

"Yes."

"And it's pretty quiet?"

"Oh, definitely. What you hear now, is pretty much all you're going to hear."

She nodded and continued their journey to the door that read #1DC. As Dan was unlocking the door, Elliot looked at the boys, "Remember no running and do not break anything."

"Okay, dad."

Instead of the walls of this condo being covered in ceiling hall windows, they were covered in small windows that were spaced out perfectly throughout the apartment. Providing just the right amount of sunlight, without being overpowering.

To the right of the front door was the living and dining room, straight ahead was the door to the master suite, and to the left was a hallway that led to the kitchen, the second bathroom and the other three bedrooms. The floors were lined with hardwood and there was enough closet space in the house for each of Elliot's children to have their own.

While the kids busied themselves in looking at the left side of the house, Elliot and Olivia started in the spacious living and dining room. Which was essentially a big room that had enough space for a full living room set up and a twelve person dining table. After scanning the room briefly, Elliot tugged her in the direction of the door to what would be their bedroom.

Although she laughed and followed him, she protested lightly, "El! I was trying to picture the set up."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll come back out and do that as soon as we look in here."

Two walls in the master suite were lined with closet space. The room was large enough for not only a full bedroom set up, with a queen size bed, a few dressers, two nightstands and a bench for the end of their bed, but also for a complete crib setup, with still enough room to spare so that they wouldn't feel crowded. Which was great because she really wanted the baby in their room for a while.

She knew they both thought the same thing when they looked at one another. His smile caused her to smile and their lips touched briefly.

"Why are you two always kissing?!" Eli groaned from behind them.

Elliot pulled his lips from hers to look back at the young man, "Why are you not minding your business?"

"That's hard to do when you guys are kissing even when I'm minding my business."

He shot the boy a small glare before chuckling softly, " Don't worry, I'll give you kisses too, Eli."

When he started his way back towards the boy, Eli shook his head and began to back away. "Dad! I was just kidding!" With that, his feet turned back around to head in the direction of Noah, Kathleen and Hailey.

As Elliot's body turned back around, he groaned lowly, "He's gonna give us a run for our money."

She shrugged, "It's normal for this age. Teenagers don't want to think about their parents having _sex." _The _sex_ was whispered, so that no one could overhear the word being used.

"Well, his mind doesn't need to go there all the time." When she raised his eyebrows at her, he groaned again and stepped further in the room to turn left in the bathroom. "I know. I know. His age."

Her feet followed his into the bathroom and she was almost taken aback by how beautiful it was. The walls and ground were lined with brown marble tile and it was complete with a walk in shower and a soaking tub. "Wow," she whispered.

"You like it?" Not that that question really needed asking. By the look on her face, she loved it.

She looked at him, "I really do."

Elliot smiled, "Want to go look at the rest?"

"Of course."

The kitchen was just as gorgeous as the rest of the house, favoring a grey cabinetry and appliances. The second bathroom was lined in a white grey tile, with a shower and bathtub combined.

Elliot had originally been drawn to the condo because of the way Olivia's eyes lit up to it, however there were two additional reasons why it had stood out to him. The first being that the master was on a seperate side of the house than the other bedrooms and the second being that there was a den at the left end of the hall, with the doors of the three other bedrooms surrounding it. In the den was a closet with laundry hookups. He thought it was a great space to set up a small office and sitting space.

"Mom! If we get this one Eli and I picked our rooms already," Noah explained as he emerged from one of the bedrooms.

Olivia smiled, "You did? Which one did you choose?" They both followed Noah into the room to the farthest left. Eli chose the room in the middle, that was a little bigger than Noah's, leaving the room to the right unaccounted for.

"PAPA! LIVIA!" Hailey explained, when she saw them peek into the last bedroom, which she and Kathleen were in.

"HAILEY!" Elliot exclaimed, catching the young girl with open arms.

"This Hailey's room Papa?" She asked.

Elliot and Olivia laughed. "It can be your room when you spend the night with us," he replied.

"Yay!"

When she held her arms out to Olivia and Olivia reached for her, Elliot and Kathleen were quick to try to stop the action from happening. Elliot attempted to pull Hailey back slightly and Kathleen said, "Wait, Liv."

As her eyes connected with both father and daughter and she saw the same amount of disapproval in each, she rolled her eyes and took Hailey out of Elliot's arm, "I am not helpless, you two." She looked at Elliot and added, "If you think I'm incapable of holding Hailey, I don't think the boys really need to be spending the night with them tonight."

His mouth dropped open and Kathleen laughed lightly. When Olivia walked out of the room with Hailey in her arms, Kathleen whispered, "Well in that case, I guess Hailey is spending the night in your bed again."

He huffed and walked after them. The fact that it had almost been two weeks since him and Olivia were intimate, caused him to ensure that he made up for the mistake he just made. Since the woman had agreed to get rid of the boys, he already had a plan about how and where he was going to please her that night. By the time he reached the two of them, Olivia was back in the living room and dining room, twisting her body back and forth to glance at the room from all different angles. He stopped closely behind her and spoke as he pointed over her shoulder, "Dining table there, a rug underneath it? A sectional couch here, maybe a couple chairs, and the TV on a stand up against that wall, a rug that somehow matches with the one in the dining room, so it all ties together?"

Her eyes followed his fingers, "I've always wanted a sectional."

"Furniture shopping should be a lot of fun."

"You sure I'm not incapable of that?"

She set Hailey down on the ground, as he pivoted his body to stand in front of her, "I never said you were incapable of anything, Liv. I just want you to be careful. And that not only means careful at home, that means at work too."

"I'm being careful at both of those things and you need to start trusting that I am. I know I'm pregnant, Elliot. I know not to over exert myself and know my limits. I want this baby to be okay, just as much as you do. I'm not going to put either one of us at risk." She paused and watched him nod, "And, plus you do know how far along I am, right?"

He couldn't help the small smile that lifted at the corners of his lips, or the way his hands rested on her hips, "You're almost in your second trimester already."

"Exactly, which means we have literally done a lot more rough stuff than me lifting Hailey in my arms. You want me to be extremely careful at both work and home, but you do understand that sex is a _very _strenuous activity, El. Even if the doctors say it's safe."

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, "I guess."

"You guess?" Her hormones were definitely starting to not like him at that moment.

"I mean, I'll agree with you that you can lift Hailey and handle work on your own, so I'm sorry for questioning if you could. But you're not lifting anything during sex, Liv. You're moving your hips and enjoying yourself. Which isn't very strenuous. I'm only asking you to take it easy, Liv. Let us do all the overly strenuous stuff and you just dictate it. Okay?"

She nodded, "Fine, but just don't forget you said that I dictate it." She smiled when his lips curved up and glanced over his shoulder at the large space behind him, "Your set up idea is good. I think I want to go for a blue, grey and white color base. It will look good with the floors."

"So, this is _the one?"_

Unlike the last place, where she liked it as long as he did, she loved this one, whether he liked it or not. This was _the one._ "Without a doubt."

He grinned, nodded his head, kissed her on the lips and walked over to Dan, who had stood on the side by the front door. When the realtor's eyes met his, he asked, "Do you think they'll take 1.2 million… cash?"


	63. Chapter 62

**So, I have two tests this week and then finals next week, and then I'm done with my first semester of nursing school! Sorry... I just had to let you guys know that. **

**ANYWAYS... I have to admit that I was a little skeptical about making Olivia pregnant, and I'm sure some of you aren't really happy about it BUT I am really happy I decided to go this route. Trust me everyone, I know what I'm doing.**

**As always happy reading and please review!**

Dan was incredibly thankful that they made an offer on the spot and promised them he would call them as soon as he heard from the owner.

The rest of their day was spent at _The Escape Room_. Which the kids enjoyed so much, that the adults ended up allowing them to go in every escape room they had. While Elliot went through an escape room with all the kids, Kathleen and Olivia decided to take a break outside.

"So, how far along are you?" Kathleen asked as their eyes scanned the many stores on the street.

"Almost 12 weeks already."

"That's great! Almost in your second trimester."

Olivia nodded, "I know. I just want to be there so I can stop worrying as much. Doctor said the chances of miscarriage lower significantly once the first trimester is over."

"And because of your age, you're at an increased risk for that?"

"Because of my age, both baby and I are at an increased risk for everything."

When Olivia took a deep breath, Kathleen reached out to rub her arm lightly, "But the doctor says everything is okay?"

"Yeah, we had a blood screening done to check her DNA and it didn't show any abnormalities."

Kathleen looked away slightly to hide the tears that began to fill her eyes. She was almost thirty years old, who was going to have a daughter who was older than her youngest sibling, and she couldn't be any more happy. "Her?"

Olivia shrugged lightly, "Your father and I have a feeling_._"

"Another sister to battle the brothers? Poor boys will never stand a chance."

Olivia laughed out loud, "They better watch out."

"Yes, all _three _of them." The over emphasis of the word three projected exactly what Kathleen meant. She had three brothers now, Dickie, Eli and Noah.

"Thank you, honey."

"Is this your first pregnancy, like ever?"

Olivia looked at her, "Ever. I've had a couple scares but that's all they've ever been. For the most part, I've always been very careful to not allow it to happen. As much as I always wanted children, I never wanted to have them with a man I wasn't going to stay with."

"But she was an accident though, right?" Kathleen asked, gesturing to Olivia's stomach. "You thought you couldn't get pregnant anymore."

"Yeah, in a way she was. But you and I both know that even if I knew I could still get pregnant…"

"Dad wouldn't have used protection."

Olivia nodded her head.

"Well, regardless, I really mean it when I say I'm happy for you two. Dad wants to make up for all the hurt and all the years lost because of him, so I'm glad he's doing it."

The brunette sniffled, "Yes, he is." When Kathleen replied with a smile, her eyes connected back to the stores on the street. When they came across the same store they had come across the last three times she looked, she bit her lip slightly, "Do you think you can distract your dad long enough for me to run into that store without him knowing?"

When Kathleen's eyes connected with the store she was pointing at, she smiled widely, "I can definitely do that."

Olivia mouthed a quick thank you and began to make her way to the store.

"Liv!" Kathleen called. As Olivia's eye made contact with hers to indicate she was listening, she said, "Make sure if you buy something, you hide it in the car!"

"Right…"

Stepping into the store, she eyed the contents on the wall slowly. She had never really been a lingerie wearer. Although in her younger days she shared her bed with many men, they were always men that she _only_ shared her bed with. Lingerie was never really needed in times that she didn't want eyes ogling on her. However, she really enjoyed Elliot's eyes ogling on her and up until the moment her eyes made contact with the store, she hadn't realized that the man had yet to see her in anything sexier than her bra and panties.

To attempt to fully make up for upsetting her about the Hailey situation, Elliot had yanked her back into the master bedroom after giving Dan an offer. As soon as their bodies were out of sight of everyone, he pulled her in for a deep kiss. Even if she wanted to try to stop it, it wouldn't have been possible with the way his tongue sensually dipped into her mouth. She couldn't help her body's reaction to him by responding to the kiss almost instantly. Her hands wrapped his neck, his wrapped low on her waist to allow his hands to rest on the curve of her ass and their torsos pressed together. She could swear she could feel the pressure of his rock hard chest against her peaked nipples, even through her shirt and padded bra. When they finally broke away from one another to breath, they were both met with lust filled eyes.

"The boys are still going to Kathleen's," she had whispered. He had smiled and whispered back, "Thank you."

Since she didn't have much time and the store was color coordinated, she went straight for the color she wanted, red. Although it was apparent that her abdomen was beginning to expand by the way she almost couldn't buckle her jeans that morning, she still wanted something that was form fitting to her body. Something that would accentuate her curves and the beginnings of her baby bump.

When her eyes came across a piece that was complete with a skintight top that ended at the hips and that hooked to stockings that went up to mid thigh, with a matching thong, her hands grabbed for it. The back of the top was crisscross, showing almost her complete backside and the material was see through with exceptions of small roses over both the top and stockings. Although it was meant to be skintight, it stretched slightly so that it wouldn't be suffocating.

She groaned slightly when she realized she didn't even know her size. She definitely wasn't as thin as she used to be but she definitely wasn't huge either. All of her weight had mostly packed onto her lower half throughout the years and with this pregnancy she was about to pack on a whole lot more.

"A medium," a voice said from behind her. As her eyes connected with the woman behind her, the woman said, "A medium will fit you perfectly."

"Thank you."

As they walked to the register for her to pay, the woman said, "Your significant other is going to love it."

Olivia nodded, "I know he will."

To sneak the garment into the apartment when they arrived home, Olivia hastily shoved the bag into her purse when Elliot got out of the Jeep. They had all decided that they would eat dinner together before the kids took off to Kathleen's and everyone had unanimously agreed to Chinese food.

"Thanks for letting us tag along today," Kathleen said as she was picking up her bag off the counter.

Olivia smiled widely and hugged the little girl in her arms tighter, "You guys are always welcome."

"Livia?" Hailey asked, squeezing Olivia's cheeks together in the process.

"Yes?"

"Hailey, want to sleep here tonight."

"You do?"

"Yeah!"

Olivia's mouth moved without forming words for a second. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to tell the young girl at that moment. Her and Elliot adored Hailey and loved to have her over but the whole point of that night was for them to be alone.

"But Eli and Noah are going to spend the night with us tonight, baby!" Kathleen said enthusiastically.

As Olivia shot Kathleen a smile, the woman was literally their savior sometimes, Hailey said, "No! Hailey stay with Papa and Livia and Eli and Noah go with mommy!" She looked back and forth between her mom and Olivia, "Please mommy! Please Livia! Hailey spend the night with just Papa and Livia."

When she shot Olivia the puppy dog eyes, the woman almost caved. She shot Kathleen a look of desperation and when she too had the same look on her face, she blew a breath out of her lips. "Hailey…"

"Okay, boys are all packed," Elliot said as he stepped next to the three of them. When Olivia and Kathleen's eyes looked at him with distress, he looked at them with question in his. "What?"

"Papa! Hailey want to spend the night here, please!"

"But Eli and Noah are going to your house, sweetie."

"No! Hailey stay here with just Papa and Livia."

The look on Olivia's face told him everything he needed to know. If he couldn't bargain with the little girl, she was going to end up in between them again. He lightly groaned and took Hailey from Olivia's arms. There was absolutely no way his night with Olivia was going to be canceled, well that was of course unless Hailey insisted on staying. "Hailey, how about Papa and Olivia pick you up next Saturday morning and we spend the _whole_ day and night with only you."

"Really!"

"Yes, really!"

"So Hailey stay here tonight and next Saturday, too?!"

Kathleen smacked her head lightly with her hand and Olivia shifted on her feet. He was definitely not winning. "Well if you go home tonight, you get one more day to spend with your uncles. If you stay both tonight and next weekend, you won't get to see Eli and Noah."

"I like Uncle Eli and Noah."

"And they like you too, Hailey."

"And we can stay up late and eat chocolate ice cream with m&ms!" Kathleen said. She usually didn't like to bribe her daughter but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Did you hear that?!" Elliot asked enthusiastically. "Papa and Livia have a bedtime, so you wouldn't be able to stay up late here."

Hailey laughed slightly, "Papa, you a adult. Adults no have bedtime."

"Yeah, but Papa and Livia are _old _adults and _old _adults do." Elliot said, glancing at Olivia's playful glare.

"Ohhhhh. Well, Hailey stay with mommy tonight and come over on Saturday. But no bedtime on Saturday Papa!"

Not only did all three of them laugh lightly, they also blew a small breath of relief out of their lips. As he handed the little girl to Kathleen, he said, "Thank you."

She nodded, "No problem but next Saturday you're really taking her and you both get all the kids on Sunday."

"Why all day on Sunday?" Elliot asked.

Kathleen huffed, "So, I can have a guy over and sleep with him all day." Elliot's jaw dropped and Olivia's eyes grew wide. When her father didn't say anything, she groaned, "Jesus, dad. I'm kidding! I already told you if I'm seeing someone, you will know. I just want some time to myself."

Elliot, who still hadn't recovered from Kathleen's statements, didn't answer right away. "Good for you honey. You take all the time you need." Olivia said as she rubbed Kathleen's arm. She was in one hundred percent with the girl. If Kathleen wasn't in school, she was with Hailey. With the fact that she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and that her father was an ex cop, she was given a lot of financial assistance and since Elliot was never one to bow down from helping her out, she was able to put all her focus into both of those things. She was the mother who picked up her child as soon as she got out of class and stayed up late after they were asleep to do her studies. That was the moment that Olivia completely realized that Kathleen Stabler had grown into a remarkable young woman, with the same determination as both her mother and father.

"Thanks, Liv."

The hug between the women, snapped Elliot back into reality and he didn't waste anytime pulling Kathleen into a hug as well. Olivia was right, Kathleen needed a break once in a while, just like they all did. "I'm sorry, honey. We'll keep the boys next Saturday also, so you can have both Saturday and Sunday."

"Thank you, dad," Kathleen said as she held her father tighter.

The scene of the two of them before her caused tears to fill her eyes. He may have made a lot of mistakes raising his oldest children, but he was trying his damndest to ensure he never made them again. Despite everything, Elliot's kids were lucky to have him as a father and he was lucky to have them as his kids. And she couldn't have asked for a better father for hers. When Elliot and Kathleen both looked at her, she swiped at the tears on her cheeks and laughed lightly, "These damn hormones."

Kathleen smiled at her, while Elliot turned his body towards her to gather her in his arms. She accepted his arms openly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the lips that descended on hers.

He usually pulled his lips from hers when either of the boys groaned behind them, however when he heard Eli's groan, he only lifted his hand from her waist long enough to make a 'go away' motion with his hand. He was busy kissing the mother of his children and there was no way his teenage son was going to sever the moment.

Since they always ensured to keep their kisses PG in front of the kids, with their lips connecting in a series of pecks, she allowed him to continue kissing her through the groans of disgust behind them.

"Okay! Boys, sleepover bags, Hailey, and my bag. We're good to go. Everyone say bye." Kathleen instructed, already opening the front door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Noah exclaimed, running up to latch onto Elliot's leg.

Their lips detached briefly for them to both run their hands through his curls, "Bye. We love you."

"Love you guys too!"

"Bye, Eli." Olivia said to the young boy who was already halfway out the door.

"Bye, Liv. Bye, dad."

"We love you too, Eli," Elliot called out.

Although he tried to hide it, Eli's lip curled up softly, "Love you guys too."

"Bye Papa! Bye Livia! Love you! See you both Saturday!" Hailey said from her mother's arms.

Olivia smiled, "Bye, sweetie. We love you too."

"You two have fun," Kathleen said as she followed the boys out of the door.

"Gross, Kathleen." Eli mumbled.

Kathleen scoffed, "It happens, Eli. Get. Over. It." With that, she closed the door behind them.

They both watched the door lock from the outside as Kathleen used her key and Olivia laughed lightly, "Poor, Eli."

"He'll be alright," Elliot whispered before descending his lips upon hers again.

His lips captured her lower lip, drawing it between his teeth and she responded immediately to the immediate shift of his kiss. Her body didn't waste any time pressing more firmly against him, as a low moan escaped the back of her throat.

Her tongue slipped into his mouth without pretense and he was quick to drop his hands to her ass and allow it access. The kiss was deep and passionate, their tongues sliding against one another as if it was second nature. Only disconnecting to suck on one another's lips long enough to take a breath. Although he wasn't trying to, her hands moved from his neck to the sides of his face, to ensure that he didn't disconnect himself from her. Since the first time he had kissed her, Olivia had really enjoyed kissing Elliot, however, at that moment, she was absolutely consumed in it. Each swipe of his tongue against hers caused a wave of pleasure straight to her core.

Without severing their connection, he reached down to grab hold of her thighs, to lift her onto the countertop behind her. With him between her legs, their lips sucking and their hands roaming slowly against one another's backs, their kiss went on for what felt like forever. It wasn't until Olivia felt his hand swipe over her bra strap, did the realization hit her that she had bought an outfit for him. How on earth was she going to be able to put it on without him knowing?

When they had arrived home after the escape room that night, Elliot had stepped in a puddle of water. So the first thing he had done when they walked into the apartment was jump into the shower.

She detached her lips from his current sucking and whispered, "I want to shower."

He nodded and placed both his hands underneath her thighs, to lift her, "I'll take one with you."

Reluctantly, she dodged his attempt to reconnect their lips, "You already took one today."

"So? I'll take another one with you."

Damnit. Of course he would want to take one with her on a night like this. Elliot was known for thoroughly washing her and it had been a while since he had been given the chance to. There was no way she was going to get a moment alone. Unless… "I want ice cream."

Since he was already heading to the bathroom, with her in his arms, he stopped in his tracks, "Ice cream?"

"Yes, ice cream."

"Why didn't we get some before we came home then?"

She huffed lightly, "I didn't want any then."

He groaned and moved his hands from her thighs to her ass, "You really need some tonight?"

Although she reflexively pressed her hips against his, drawing a low groan from both of their throats, she nodded, "Our baby and I want ice cream."

He gave her a full tooth grin and continued his feet towards the bathroom. As soon as they had found out she was pregnant, he had sworn that he was going to try to spoil her to the best of his ability.

When his hands released her thighs in their bathroom, she placed her feet on the ground. "Let me start your shower and undress you, then I'll go get you both ice cream as you're showering."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Elliot was quick to turn on the shower but not as quick to undress her. He took his time removing each article of her clothing. Starting with her top half, revealing it completely. Because he couldn't help himself, he dragged his lips slowly down her body as he knelt down to take care of her lower half. They kissed her lips softly first, before making a trail of small pecks down her neck, over her breasts, down her abdomen to the button of her jeans.

By the time he popped the button open and pulled her zipper down, her thighs were already shaking from anticipation. When his eyes drew up to hers, she bit her lip and watched as he pushed both her jeans and underwear over her hips. As he pushed them down her legs, his mouth placed small kisses on her small bump. "You're starting to show already," he whispered.

She smiled and rubbed her fingers through the short hairs on his head softly, "I know, I could barely button my pants this morning."

While he pulled them the rest of the way, he eyed her glistening core hungrily. Their make out session in the kitchen, definitely had an effect on her, which was evident by the string of fluid that connected with her left thigh as he pulled her underwear off. When a small grin escaped his lips, she moaned lightly.

"Elliot…" she whispered. His eyes slowly drew from her pussy to her eyes, "Ice cream, Elliot." If she didn't stop him then, she was never going to stop him, which meant her outfit would never come into play.

He groaned once more and reluctantly stood up. After kissing her lips softly, he asked, "Chocolate?"

"Yes and get all the stuff to make a banana split." She could use all the time she could get to get ready. If she was going to take a shower, she would have to shave, then she would have to attempt to blow dry her hair some and she was hoping to put a little bit of makeup back on her face. She wanted to look sexy to match the sexiness of the lingerie. When he raised his eyebrows at her, she only raised hers back at him, "We want a banana split." Her hands came up to rest on her abdomen softly and she almost couldn't contain the laughter that wanted to escape her lips. She was totally milking the fact that she was pregnant at that moment.

He chuckled lightly, "Okay. Just please be awake when I get home."

She nodded, "I promise you, I will be." And she most definitely would be.


	64. Chapter 63

**Olivia's lingerie (link is not wanting to post) google "floral lace criss cross sheer lingerie shein." It will be the us shein link. **

**Literally can't stop thinking of Mariska in this lingerie also, like JESUS CHRIST! I would DIE.**

**Should be studying for finals BUT...**

**Shout out once again to Amilyn.**

**Also, am I the only one that just noticed that this story is FULL of sex? **

**You're welcome.**

**As always, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for the continuation of kind words. You guys are amazing and I'm so glad my story has had such an impact. PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY READING!**

She took the quickest shower she could have managed without nicking any part of her body with the razor. The drying of her body, lathering of her body lotion, and trip to retrieve the garment was just as fast.

The part after retrieving the garment was not. She knew she only had a limited amount of time, which meant she had to get ready in some sort of order, in case she didn't have time to get to the next thing on her list. Since the whole point of getting him out of the house was to show him the outfit, she began with that first. Slipping the top over her head, she was relieved when the material didn't feel tight, or too itchy along her body. Since she didn't have enough time to try it on, she had no idea what it would like on her, or if she would even like it. Her eyes stayed down casted as she pulled the thong up over her hips and the stockings up her legs. It wasn't until she was hooking the last garter on her left stocking that she drew her eyes up to the mirror.

Holy mother of hell, Elliot was going to die. The material fell low between her breasts, exposing a good amount of cleavage, the tight fit hugged her hips perfectly and the semi see through material showed just the right amount of skin.

When her eyes connected to her cleavage, her fingers subconsciously came up to rub against the circular scars that were marred into her mounds. As her fingers ran along the bumps, she took a deep breath. She couldn't remember what her body looked like before Lewis, nor could she really remember who she was before Lewis. His existence in her life had changed her so much. To look at one of the deepest scars left on her left breast, she pulled the material down gently, exposing half of her areola in the process. However, instead of her eyes falling upon the scar, they fell upon the darkness of her areola. Her hand pulled the other side down as well, and when she was met with the same darkness on her right breast, she smiled. It was yet another reminder, on top of everything else, that she was pregnant with Elliot's baby and that her body was changing because of it. That it didn't matter who she was or what she looked like before Lewis because, at that moment, she had everything she ever dreamed for.

Pulling the material back to its proper setting, she turned slowly in the mirror to get the best look at the backside as she could. Satisfied that the crisscross was laying correctly and that her ass and thighs didn't look half bad in the color, she reached for her blow dryer.

Since Elliot really enjoyed the natural curl and fluff to her hair, she only ran the blow dryer through her hair enough so that it wasn't soaking wet. Next, she applied a quick Smokey eye, black eye liner, mascara to both her top and lower lashes, a little color to her eyebrows and some blush to her cheeks. She reached for a tube of lipstick but quickly decided against it, there was no point to applying something that was going to be rubbed off instantly.

Doing a once over of herself in the mirror, she was beyond satisfied with her appearance. She looked just as sexy as she felt. Her form emerged from their bathroom, grabbed a stack of towels to place on the nightstand, closed their bedroom door, straightened their bed set, laid down in the middle of the bed and waited for him.

He attempted to make the trip to the grocery store the fastest he had ever made in his life. He didn't think it was possible to grab the ingredients for a banana slip as fast as he did, so when he did, he had to do a double take of all the things in the cart to ensure that he didn't forget anything. The last thing that he needed was to be sent back out to the store because he forgot something. However, with New York traffic on a Saturday night, it still took him almost an hour to get home.

By the time he parked, he was praying that Olivia had not fallen asleep. Because of her pregnancy, she had been overly exhausted, practically falling asleep as soon as her head would hit the pillow. If that was the case again, he was going to need an extremely long cold shower to make it through the night.

When he entered the apartment, with his hands full of bags, he was hoping she would be sitting on the couch waiting for him. Instead, he didn't see her, didn't hear anything and their bedroom door was closed, something that he had not done when he left. He blew a breath out of his lips and put the items that needed to stay cold away.

As his hand landed on the door knob to their room, he gave one last silent prayer before opening the door slowly and quietly. Although he wanted her, if she was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her. What his eyes were met with instead when they connected to the bed, had his knees almost giving out and his dick instantly hard.

Instead of being asleep, as he assumed she was, she was lying on her side horizontally on the bed, using her right hand to prop her body up, and in the most sexiest outfit he had ever seen. The red made her olive skin tone stand out more than it already did. The stockings, which were the same see through material as the top, accentuated the longevity of her legs. The top hugged her perfectly and he could almost guarantee that her ass looked more than perfect in it. The word, "Fuck…" escaped his lips and he was pretty sure that was probably the only word he was capable of forming at that moment.

By the way his eyes darkened, his breathing became shallow and the instant hard on in his jeans, she knew he was more than appreciative. Digging a little deep within her to find her inner seductress, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly dragged the fingertip of her left index finger over her breast, along her side and down her hip, "You like?"

For the first time, she had rendered the man completely speechless. Evident by the way his mouth opened and closed more than a few times, before nodding his head. She watched as his right hand unconsciously came up to squeeze his impressive bulge outside of his sweatpants.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She whispered through dry lips. His reaction to her had liquid already pooling between her thighs. To be looked at the way he was looking at her, at all of her, was a whole new wave of eroticism.

He took a few deep breaths to try to get back some sense of control within his body. He had a fear that if he took a step and his cock rubbed his sweatpants in just the right away, he would explode on the spot. Something, he was not very interested in doing at that moment. When her body began to lift up to make her way to him instead, he held his hand up, "Please, wait."

His thighs were trembling slightly and she could tell he was trying to reign himself in. Although her body halted from getting up, she said, "We have all night, El. You don't have to last."

He groaned loudly, "Yes, I do." His hand squeezed his bulge once more, to offer it some relief, before slowly making his way toward the edge of the bed, closet to her feet. As he approached her, she shifted her body onto her back, using her elbows to prop herself up.

Her lips turned up when his eyes drew down her body once more, "So, you're only planning on coming once tonight? Because, I better be coming _way _more than once."

His dick twitched in his pants and he grinned at her. Finally finding words, he growled, "Oh, trust me, you will be."

Since she expected him to crawl into the bed with her, she opened her thighs slightly to allow him a place to settle. However, when he presented his hand to her, she looked at him with a question in her eyes, "What?"

"I want to see all of you."

She swallowed and placed her hand in his, allowing him to guide her up and off the bed, into a standing position. She followed his lead as he pulled her a little farther away from the bed. Her body stood, shaking with anticipation, as his hand released hers.

With his body directly in front of hers, his eyes dragged down her face, which was still basking in the pregnancy glow and along her body. His fingers weaved through her hair softly. His fingertips dragging along the column of her neck, over her shoulders and down her arms. They left a trail of goosebumps along her skin and she had to remember to keep breathing through the whole thing.

After his lips kissed each of her hands gently, he released them to place them on the hourglass of her hips. Using the same featherlight touch he used before, his fingers dragged up sides over the sides of her breasts, until his hands were once again resting on her shoulders, his thumbs on her neck. "You're so fucking sexy."

The noise that escaped her lips was a half moan and half laugh, "In this, I better be."

He gave her an appreciative smile and caught her right hand mid air, which was on its way to palm his erection through his pants.

She attempted to twist her hand out of his grasp, but of course it was no use, his hold on her too strong to allow any movement. She just wanted to touch him to not only try to relieve him but her as well. Every pass of his fingers along her skin was causing her pussy to clench and she really just wanted to take her mind off of the continuous ache between her thighs. Before she even had time to protest, he was placing her hand back by her side and pivoting his body behind her.

As soon as his eyes made contact with her backside for the first time, he groaned. A full blow groan that caused her knees to buckle and his hands to fly out to catch her waist. "I got you, baby," he said as he waited until her breathing evened out and her thighs stopped shaking. If he knew anything about pregnancy, he knew that the sensations a woman could feel increased significantly. Hormones caused changes _everywhere_ and he wanted her to experience all of them. Once she had gained enough control to hold her body up, his hands dragged from her sides to her back. His thumbs traced each section of her back that was showing, drawing circles along the exposed parts, all the way down to her bare ass. The woman had always had the most amazing body he had ever seen in his entire life. It was almost unbelievable how perfect she was.

When his hands palmed both her cheeks fully, she moaned lowly, "Elliot…" The appreciation he was showing her was incredible, but she could really use a release at that moment. He hadn't even come close to touching her core, and she could tell the then lace thong was already useless by the amount of wetness she could feel in her inner thighs.

Elliot, being the mind reader he always was, didn't waste anymore time wrapping his arms around her to pull her back flush against him. As his hand rounded her hip, his lips found her ear, "You are absolutely beautiful, Olivia. In every way, shape and form."

Her lips turned towards his and she whispered, "Thank you," right before they connected. His hand continued its journey to the apex of her thighs and right before it reached its destination, she pulled her lips from his slightly, "Do not rip this outfit, El. Any part of it." When he responded with a grin, she said, "I'm serious! It was not cheap."

He nodded his head and made sure his hand slipped underneath the material of her underwear, instead of over it. The amount of wetness his fingers came in contact with caused his teeth to connect to her shoulder and his hips to thrust against her ass. "God, baby."

Her hips snapped back towards his and she whimpered, "Please, Elliot…"

That was all that was needed for his fingers to slip through her folds. The woman was always so responsive, so her instant orgasm as soon as his fingers connected with her bundle of nerves was not a surprise. However, her hand grabbing his hand to press his fingers more firmly against her clitoris, was. This Olivia, pregnant Olivia, wanted to come hard, every time she came.

She moaned a continuous combination of "Yes" and "El."

Her pregnancy hormones definitely had her body in overdrive, because she didn't want him disconnecting from her at all. She wanted the explosive pleasure inside of her to never end. So when his fingers took up a punishing pace against her, rubbing in small circles, her hand reached back to grab him. There was no way she was going to allow him to be the only pleaser, no matter how many orgasms she wanted. She stopped his hips from moving away from her searching hand by wrapping the other hand around his left side to keep him still.

"Liv…" he groaned, once her hand made contact with his cock.

She squeezed it gently once, only releasing it to slip her hand into the material. Once her hand wrapped around him, they both let out a simultaneous groan. He was swollen, hot and already pulsating in her hand. She drew her hand slowly up the length of him, basking in the moment that the dick in her hand actually existed, let alone that it was hers. Elliot Stabler had the most perfect dick. It not only was the longest and thickest she had ever seen, it also was the most beautiful. It never really surprised her though, Elliot was one of the most beautiful men she had ever laid eyes on, it would only make sense that his cock was beautiful also.

She used their angle to her advantage, to move his sweatpants and boxer briefs down to spring his cock free. As soon as it made contact with her ass, he groaned, "Olivia."

Although his fingers were still pressed up against her, his hand had stopped rubbing. By the way his thighs were once again shaking behind her and his breath was unsteady, she could tell her was losing control once more. "Remember El, you don't have to last."

His grunts came in time with the movement of her hand up and down his shaft. She was right, he could come and then use his recovery period to make her come a lot more. Giving into the low burn in his balls, his right hand wrapped tighter around her. It didn't take long for him to come on a low groan, his cock twitching as he came.

She did good at angling him towards her ass cheek, so his seed didn't hit any of the material she had on her body. Once his grip on her loosened, she felt his hand slip from her underwear to grab a towel from behind them. He cleaned her skin thoroughly, before stepping around to stand in front of her again.

Their lips accepted hungrily, kissing thoroughly, their tongues moving against one another in the way they had perfected. Her hands took to the task of undressing him, with his assistance in kicking off his shoes, socks and pants. As her hands moved around the ridges of his body, she pulled her lips from his to whisper, "You're beautiful, in every way, shape and form too Elliot."

His smile was followed by, "Thank you."

She watched as he grabbed the stack of towels she had placed on the nightstand and pulled their comforter back to spread them evenly on top of their sheet, doubling up on the spot where he thought would obtain the most wetness. When he was satisfied with his work, he turned back to her to reconnect their lips and pivot her body back towards the bed. Every glide of his lips against hers and his hands against her skin caused, what she could only explain, as a small orgasm to ripple through her body. By the time his naked form was lowering her onto the bed, her hips were desperately seeking his. When she was finally rewarded with his dick pressing against her scantily covered center, she wrapped her legs around his hips to keep him against her.

He gave her what she was asking for, pressing as much of his body against her, that he was comfortable with. With their child now obviously growing inside of her, he didn't want to apply to much pressure on top of her. Luckily, she didn't fight him, instead she just lifted her hips to compensate. Their lips worked together, sucking and nibbling, before he reluctantly pulled his lips from hers to trail them along her jawline and down her neck. Her hands roamed everywhere they could reach, over his ribcage, behind his back, up to his shoulders and down to his ass. His lips followed the same tortuous pace they held on her lips, sucking, licking and nibbling on all the spots that made her moan, which was almost about every spot his lips connected to. When one of her hands pressed down on the back of his head, to encourage a more prominent suck and bite, he released her skin gently. The woman was basking in hormones at the moment and the last thing he needed was to get in trouble when she snapped out of them, "You're going to be covered in hickies, Liv."

That only caused her to groan in frustration and tighten her grip on his head and his waist, "I'll just wear turtlenecks." At that moment, she really didn't give a fuck. When his lips didn't reconnect to her neck right away, she pressed her hips further against his, "Elliot…"

"Okay… but I better not be yelled at tomorrow morning."

She laughed lightly, "Fine." Her mind halfway wondered if she even had enough turtle necks to cover her neck for a week, however it was quickly forgotten when his lips latched back onto her.

Her permission was all the pretense he needed to suck hard on every section of skin he could. By the way her hips moved against him in waves and the moans fell from her mouth, he knew, however he asked anyway, "Are you coming, baby?" The question was nothing more than a mumble against her skin, as his hands landed on her hips to pull her lower half more flush against him. His hardening cock had taken a position against her cover center, rubbing along her clitoris in the most glorious of ways.

Asshole. He more than knew the answer to that question already. She moaned loudly at the increased contact and said, "Continuously." They obviously weren't explosive orgasms but they were orgasms, continuous ones that had started the second his eyes made contact with her. The more friction he created and the more he touched her, the stronger they got.

He grinned against her collarbone and continued down to her very exposed cleavage. Pressing his lips softly against the circular scars on her breasts as he always did, his lips marked every other part of them that were exposed. Although the doctor had told him to not suck on her nipples, it didn't stop him from playing with them. His lips dragged along her hardened pepple over the material softly, earning the desired effect when she arched underneath him.

"El…"

For her pleasure, as well as his, he used his teeth to drag the lace down her breast, and smiled when he saw the increased darkness present. Her body was definitely changing already and he was loving every part of it. Since he knew he couldn't do much, his lips only lightly grazed along her nipple, his tongue coming out to flick against it softly.

She knew he couldn't stimulate her breasts as much as he usually did, but she was going to take full advantage of the attention he was willing to give them. So, when his pierced lips blew against her, her left hand reached between their bodies to pull her soaked thong to the side. If she couldn't have his full mouth on her areola, like she so desperately wanted, she was going to have his once again hard dick against her bare bundle of nerves. When he gripped her hips to keep her from moving, she shook her head. She knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking she was trying to align them, something he wasn't ready to do yet. If Elliot was anything, he was a patient pleaser. He would please every piece of her body slowly before finally sliding inside of her. She was definitely not trying to rush that. "No, I just… I just want you against me."

As his hips descended back to hers, he whispered, "Okay, I'm sorry."

She nodded, drew his lips to hers to kiss him deeply once more and pushed his head back to her breast. When his lips lightly grazed her nipple once more, her hand, which was still between them, took hold of him.

He groaned lowly, "Olivia."

She didn't reply to the slight warning in his tone, instead she used her grip on him to rub his tip back and forth against her clit. Her reaction was instead, her hips arching once more underneath him and a moan escaping her lips, "Like this… and use your tongue against my nipple."

"But…" he wanted nothing more to please her the way she wanted to please, which was something she was obviously going to be very vocal about that night, but nipple stimulation was very much advised against during pregnancy.

Her voice was full of sex when she answered, "I know, I know. But can't you just switch back and forth between the two? And just light flicks? That's not over stimulation, is it?" The hell if she knew anything about what that meant, she felt as if she was always overstimulated with the man.

Although his shoulders shrugged slightly, his head ducked back down to run his tongue along her exposed left nipple once more.

"YES!" Her hands kept his dick at a punishable pace against her and when he groaned from pleasure from it, she gripped him tighter and rubbed him harder.

While her hand kept it busy down below, he kept it busy up top, his tongue moving against both pebbles equally.

"Oh… El… oh." The combination of his hot, wet tongue against her oversensitive nipples coupled with his throbbing dick against the most sensitive part of her, caused an inescapable burn down below. She moaned loudly, "Oh god, I'm gonna squirt." When he growled against her and pulled her nipple between his teeth, her back arched below him more and she came, hard. "ELLIOT!" Each contraction caused more fluid to spray between them and she swore she could feel the pleasure erupt from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. She was still in the middle of her release, when his hips drew back from her, effectively causing her to lose her grip on him. "Wait!" Her body tried to sit up to reach for him again but he was just as quick to shift his body down her body. She felt him place a small kiss on her expanding stomach before placing his open mouth against her heat. "Fuck, El!" It only took a matter of seconds for her core to reignite, not that it went out in the first place, and for liquid to once again begin to pool out of her.

His lips didn't waste any time sucking her clitoris into his mouth, just as his index finger pushed inside of her. Olivia came harder than he ever knew possible for a woman. And, he took pride in the fact that he could make her feel the way she always felt when they made love.

Her hands gripped the back of his head, her thighs closed around him and her body shook from the intensity of her orgasm. He stayed between her thighs until her body stopped shaking and her arousal stopped spraying. She was blubbering, "El, El, Elliot... Oh my god, Elliot," when he lifted his body back over hers. Before lowering his lips back to hers, he grabbed a towel to wipe his face and chest.

When his lips finally connected to hers, she whispered against them, "Why…?"

"Why what, baby?"

"Why is it always so fucking good?" He hadn't even been inside of her yet and that, what he had just given her, was better than anything she had ever experienced with previous men.

He chuckled, "Because, we're soulmates."

Although she was out of breath, she laughed out loud and lifted her hips against his prodding erection, "That's super cheesy."

Forgoing removing any of the outfit, there was just something extremely erotic about being inside of her with it on, his hand reached down to ensure her panties were still pushed to the side. When he discovered they were, his lips kissed hers as he aligned himself perfectly to her entrance, "You like it."

He pushed inside of her a torturously slow pace. Her body had definitely not recovered from the pleasure that just erupted inside of her, evident by the way she reflexively tried to sit up as he made his way inside of her. He accommodated her body's reaction by sitting back on his knees and drawing her body up against him, so she was on top of him with her legs wrapped around his back. The new angle assisted both of them in finishing their connection.

Her hips established a rhythm and his hands on her ass aided her in keeping it. It wasn't until her hands slid fully around his neck and her lips attached to his in a sensual kiss, moaning against them as she moved, that he realized he no longer wanted the article of clothing on her. As sexy as she looked, she was even sexier naked.

Repositioning himself, so that he was sitting flat on his ass with his legs stretched out under her, his hands slid from her ass around to her hips to unhook the garter straps.

She moaned when she heard the first clip and tore her lips from his to say, "You change your mind?"

"Kind of." As his hands reached down to pull the top over her head, he said, "This off… these on." He gestured toward the stockings. He really wanted her thong off too, but there were only two ways to do that, sever their connection for a second or rip them.

She could see the gears turning in his head. He wanted her underwear off but he was trying to respect her request to not rip anything. She tried to lift herself off of him to get them off but his hands kept her firmly against him. "Elliot, it will take one second."

He shook his head, "A second is too long." To compensate, he grabbed the strap of her thong from inside her cheeks, and pulled it to the side. Although it didn't make much difference, it still prevented the material from sliding against his dick. His hand kept hold of the strap, as his hands once again grabbed her ass to assist her in moving her hips.

He followed her lead with everything, ensuring that he hit every spot that she wanted him to hit. At one point, she latched her lips onto his neck, taking a moment for payback for the many marks she knew he had left on her. When her hands dropped from his shoulders to his legs behind her, he took the new angle as an opportunity to not only thrust his hips against her but also to slowly run his hands from her lace covered ankles, up her thighs, over her hips and up to her abdomen. She was moaning continuously before him, her body convulsing around him, but somehow she still had the energy to move her hips against his thrusting ones. When his right thumb connected to her clitoris, her eyes shot up to his.

"Elliot…"

"I want you to come hard again, Liv. Come hard," he growled out.

"I don't know…" her voice cut off to moan loudly, "if I can." She had never had a squirting orgasm before Elliot and she had never had more than one in one love making session. As she spoke, jolts of pleasure shot through her, every time she felt like an orgasm was ending, another one would build just as quickly and shove her off the cliff again. She pushed her body roughly up, succeeding in pushing his body down onto the bed. Her body fell with his and her hips matched the new angle. With her face buried in his neck, her teeth lightly sinking into his flesh, she took a deep breath in, "Mmm, you smell sooo good." His scent alone was setting synapses she didn't even know she had on fire. It was at that moment when she realized that pregnancy hormones were going to be bad, really bad. They had a six year old and a twelve year old, both of which lived with them, and Elliot was going to walk past her in the kitchen smelling so good that her panties were going to become wet. She was going to want him right then and there and she was going to have to try to gain some control of herself.

He groaned and held her hips up, so that he could take over thrusting.

"El!"

His hips were punishing against her, "Come on, baby." He made an inner deal with himself, one more big orgasm for her, then he would come again. So, he fought the burning in his balls and used his voice as a way to try to succeed in getting her where he wanted her, "You feel so good, baby." "I can't believe you're finally mine." "I love you."

Each phrase caused her to moan louder, caused her muscles to contract harder and when he pulled her head to look into her eyes, he whispered, "Semper Fi, forever Olivia."

Tears pooled in her eyes from not only the power of her release, but also from the intensity of the moment. The man under her loved her. She was fully loved for the first time in her life and she couldn't be more thankful for it. "I love you," she whispered as a stream of liquid once again shot out below.

The tightness of her muscles and love in her eyes, caused him to bury himself inside of her with one last thrust and release himself with a loud groan of, "OLIVIA!"

Her body fell flat on top of him and his hands took a soothing motion along her back. She used his breathing to even out her own and when he knew she had come down from her high, he pivoted their bodies to the side, so that they could lie on their sides, face to face.

With their eyes connected, he reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. The woman next to him really was his soulmate. She had been since the day she walked into his life, through the twelve years of partnership, through the eight years of separation and then. He had been in love with her for twenty years and had only spent three months with her in the way he always dreamed. He leaned forward to kiss her softly before he whispered, "You know, I'm going to want to marry you."

She smiled softly at him. Of course she knew that. "I know, but I need to make sure that's not only because of this baby."

He nodded his head in understanding. He knew better than to push the subject with her, so instead of responding with words, he leaned forward to draw her lips into a sensual kiss. A kiss that held so much meaning behind it, that it took her breath away. He wasn't going to tell her. He was going to continue to show her that his want to marry her had nothing to do with their child. His want to marry her stemmed so much deeper.


	65. Chapter 64

**HELLO MY LOVELIES!**

**So, I have officially passed my first semester of nursing school. Three more semesters to go!**

**AMILYN, to you always. Thanks for being not only my consultant but my friend.**

**I had to change Elliot's facial hair, because I really dig Chris Meloni with his cleaned goatee look... YUMMY!**

**Anyways, please review and happy reading! **

Elliot leaned against the doorway to their bathroom to watch Olivia as she examined her abdomen in the mirror. She was standing in just a black bra and pink underwear, with her hands curved around the small bump on her stomach lightly. The smallest smile was present on her lips. His hands were quick to pull his phone out of his pock and as he snapped a picture of her, her eyes lifted to connect with his reflection in the mirror.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

"No, I took a picture of the both of you."

Her lips curved into a bigger smile and she looked back down at her abdomen, "I don't think my pants are going to button much longer." The last few days she had felt like it was just becoming harder and harder for her to close both her work pants and her jeans. She felt as if her belly was expanding more each day and she really wasn't sure how much longer she had until other people began to realize. However, according to their plan, after that day, they wouldn't have to hide it anyways. Their twelve week ultrasound had been one she was more than looking forward to, especially after Michelle's confirmation that nothing appeared abnormal on their blood work. She was hopeful that nothing would appear abnormal in their ultrasound as well.

He smiled at her, "We'll get you some maternity clothes."

"We're definitely going to have to." She glanced at her abdomen once more, before grabbing the pair of slacks she had chosen for the day. Their last appointment, she was able to get the whole day off, this appointment she was going to have to go to work afterwards, which meant she couldn't get away with wearing a pair of sweatpants. "Very soon. I don't like feeling like I'm suffocating all day. I literally almost cannot breath in these things already. God, and I'm only twelve weeks. I'm going to be huge, El."

He looked at her sympathetically and made his way to her. As his hands wrapped around her from behind, he whispered, "You're not going to be huge."

"Yes, I am."

He shook his head, "You're pregnant, Liv. Being huge does not exist when you're pregnant."

"Really? So, if I gain one hundred pounds this pregnancy, you're not going to think I'm huge?"

A small laugh escaped his lips, "No, I'm not."

She groaned lightly, "That makes one of us."

Instead of responding, he rubbed his hands along her abdomen softly and kissed her shoulder.

Her response to his proximity was immediate, her weight dropping against him and goosebumps forming along her skin. The last few days, her hormones had been in overdrive. Such an overdrive, that she was surprised Elliot had still been able to keep up with her. Every time she felt the low pang in her core, he would be quick to try to find a way to relieve it. Whether it would be a quick pull into their room when the boys weren't paying attention to that he could slip his hand into her pants or an hour long love making session that left her completely jelly in his arms, he never let her suffer for long.

Although they were enjoying every second of it, the marks he kept leaving on her body had continuously been a pain for her. Finding shirts that not only covered every one but also one that didn't make it look obvious that she was covering something, was extremely difficult for her. However, regardless of how frustrating it was, each time his lips would reconnect to her neck, she would want him to suck harder. The harder he sucked, the harder her core would ignite down below and her core really liked to ignite below.

As his eyes connected with her lust filled ones, he grinned. He had already made her come that morning in bed, with her clenching tightly around his fingers. She was always satisfied after one orgasm but it wasn't long until her body wanted another one. "Later, baby. We have an appointment."

She reluctantly nodded her head, "Okay, later."

The rest of their morning was complete with both of them tag teaming to get the boys out of the house in time for school. Since she was usually out of the house before Elliot would wake them up, she tried to soak up every moment she could in helping them get ready. Although she loved her job and she was nowhere near ready to retire yet, she was envious of Elliot being able to spend all of his time with them.

Elliot, being the Elliot he now was, never mentioned the slight look of disappointment on her face when she had to leave for work extra early or when she got home extra late. He was never going to ask her to retire, even after the baby was born. That decision was one for her to make and for her to make alone. He would support her whenever the time came.

After dropping the boys off and stopping by a coffee shop to get her a danish, they headed to the doctor's office.

"Are you excited?" He asked her as he glanced in her direction.

Her head turned to look at him, "Of course I am. I just can't help but be a little nervous, you know? That underlying fear that she's going to see something."

He nodded. It was a fear they both had. A fear that something would be wrong, regardless of what the genetic testing showed. Olivia had spent hours searching what the blood work she had done looked for, how it looked for it and how accurate it was. Elliot had strayed her away from looking at the genetic disabilities that existed. He had told her that if the doctor did, in fact, tell them that something was abnormal, they would wait to know exactly what that abnormality was before researching it. There was no point in stressing themselves out about the what ifs, if they didn't exist. "Whatever she sees, it's going to be okay."

She huffed lightly. Although she hadn't done any research about things that could go wrong, she knew a list of genetic diseases off the top of her head and she knew enough to know that some meant that things would _not_ be okay. "You say that now, El. But you won't be saying that if something is seriously wrong."

The groan of disapproval that fell from his lips was one that he couldn't have caught, even if he tried. "Look, the last thing I want to do is fight with you. But you're blood work was fine, Liv. You even looked it up. If something was wrong, it would have shown. And, I know you're nervous, so am I. But can we, at least, try to be positive?"

"I am trying to be positive, Elliot. I just want you to be a little realistic. I believe the blood work, I don't think anything is wrong with her, but if there is, we're going to have to be realistic about it."

"And, we will be."

"Okay, as long as we're on the same page about that, then there's nothing to argue about."

While they sat down in the waiting room, Olivia looked around at all the people waiting as well. When she, once again, realized they were the oldest, she leaned in close to Elliot's ear. "We're the oldest ones in here."

He glanced around as well and smiled, "That's something we're going to have to get used to."

"Oh, god. We're going to be almost 70 by the time she's grown. Wait…" She paused for a second to do a quick math problem in her head, "correction, you will be 70."

"At least we'll have someone to help keep us young."

"Yeah, until we bend over to pick her up and throw our backs out."

To that he laughed out loud, causing the patrons of pregnant women around them to glance in their direction. He mouthed a quick 'sorry' to everyone and leaned in close to her to whisper, "Well, we haven't thrown our backs out yet and I've picked you up and you've bent in ways I didn't even think you could last night."

The blush that creeped up her cheeks was one not of embarrassment but of arousal. It was true. Since her abdomen was expanding, Elliot had been trying different positions to keep himself from placing too much pressure against her. The night before, she had been on her back with her hips propped up by a pillow and his hands pressed against the underside of her thighs to keep her legs up by her head. Which allowed him to remain on his knees with the ability to bend down to kiss her lips, neck and breasts as he pleased. When she whispered "More" to him to indicate he could press harder against her thighs, he had groaned lowly. "Just because we can do it now, doesn't mean we'll be able to do it in the future."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." He gave her a wink and kissed her lightly on the lips. He was definitely up for that challenge.

She shook her head against his lips and laughed. To pass the waiting time, she kept his fidgeting hands occupied by holding both of them in hers, running her thumbs along the back of them gently.

When her name was called, they didn't let go of one another's hand until she was instructed to step on the scale. Since she was already at the point that she didn't want to know what the number read, she turned her head away. She already had a feeling she was gaining too much weight and she really didn't want that confirmed at only twelve weeks.

After her vitals were complete, they were once again instructed to wait for Dr. Michelle in a private room. As they waited, they both took the time to check through their emails. Olivia read one from the chief, once again ensuring her that he was working on getting her another detective, while Elliot read one from the realtor.

"So, Dan says the owners of the condo really don't want to go less than 1.4 and that he may be able to get them to 1.3 if that's okay with us," he said looking up at her.

"1.3? That's a whole hundred thousand more, El."

"I know."

She took a breath, "I don't know. I feel like we're going to have to sit down and figure out money again. I mean the house, the baby, Elizabeth's wedding. It's a lot of money."

He internally thought about the possibility of their wedding as well. They would discuss that expense after he asked her and after she said yes. "It may be easier if we put all our money together. One bank account, one savings. That way we don't always have to be asking one another how much we have."

She nodded, "We can do that. For now, just tell him to try 1.25 instead. Tell them to sit on it for a few days. We can try to combine everything tomorrow, after I get off work. I know I'm going to be stuck there later tonight. And then tomorrow after the bank, we can take the boys to get their Halloween costumes."

"Okay, sounds good." He took a second to write Dan back and put his phone back in his pocket before asking, "So, what are you two feeling for dinner tonight?"

She smiled, "Hmmm, some kind of soup and something chocolate for dessert."

"Any kind of soup?"

"Yes, as long as it's hot, I don't care which kind."

Just as he nodded, there was a quick knock at the door as it opened.

"Hello!" Michelle said. She was, once again, dragging an ultrasound machine behind her. When the door closed behind her, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Other than the fact that I feel like I'm huge already? Really good."

The doctor laughed lightly as she sat down on a stole, "If you're feeling huge already, just wait. The baby is only going to continue to grow."

Olivia groaned lowly, "I know."

"But your weight is good Olivia, you've actually only put on four pounds since your first visit with Sally, so you're doing good. And you're blood pressure is perfect. Any nausea?"

She shook her head. The only time she had experienced nausea was that one time at the precinct. "No, just once at work before we found out."

"Good. Any pain, anywhere at any time?"

"None."

"During sex also?"

Olivia laughed, "Nope, no pain. Just an over abundance of pregnancy hormones."

"Are you keeping up with her?" Michelle asked Elliot, with a smile on her face.

He smiled as well, "I'm definitely trying."

"He's doing _fantastic_," Olivia stated.

Michelle nodded her head, "Good. There are absolutely no restrictions in that area, as long as you're comfortable it's safe." When both the parents nodded, she asked, "Are you attempting to keep it easy at work?"

"I am. Haven't been leaving the precinct, at all. And as soon as my sergeant finds out, trust me, I'll be stuck at a desk for the next 28 weeks."

"Which is where you should be for the next 28 weeks," Michelle said.

"Yeah, I know."

Michelle nodded, "Okay, ready to see your baby?"

The word "yes" escaped Elliot's lips before they could escape Olivia's. They both smiled at one another as Michelle instructed her to lie back. "We'll do an abdominal ultrasound from here on out. And for this screening, I'm mostly just going to measure fluid spaces because children with abnormalities have fluid spaces that fall within a range. The whole time I'm measuring, you'll be able to see the baby so just enjoy your bundle of joy. Okay?"

Olivia nodded her head enthusiastically and used Elliot's extended hand to help guide her into a laying down position. Michelle didn't waste any time lifting Olivia's shirt high enough to place the probe on her lower abdomen. As she positioned the probe against her to get a good view of the baby's full body, she asked, "The Doppler still working good for you guys?"

"Yes, we find her heartbeat every night."

Like the time before, Michelle spoke as she looked at what she needed to look at, "You really think it's a girl?"

Their eyes stayed glued on the baby growing inside of her, who seemed to look so much bigger than it did a couple weeks ago. Although the baby wasn't as active as last time, the baby's whole body was bouncing lightly.

"Definitely," Olivia answered.

Elliot, who was intrigued by the bouncing baby, smiled, "Mommy definitely thinks so, so we're believing mommy."

"We can maybe take a look, if you guys want. It's pretty early to be one hundred percent correct on gender, but I can give a pretty good guess as long as baby is cooperative."

It only took a small connect of the eyes for them to already have their answer, "Please." When the baby bounced once more, Olivia's eyes lit up. She couldn't determine what the bouncing was before and had figured it was just the baby's way of moving around at that moment, however, as she continued to watch the screen, she discovered what it actually was. "She has the hiccups," she whispered.

Michelle nodded her head, "Yes, she does and wait until you begin to feel them. You're going to be more in love than you already are."

"I don't think that's possible," Olivia responded. There was absolutely no way she could be even more in love with the tiny human she was growing inside of her. Just as Noah had stolen her heart as soon as she laid eyes on him, the baby had stolen her heart as soon as she heard her heartbeat. She had been given more than she had ever dreamed for. When Noah's adoption was complete, her heart was full. All she ever needed in her life was him and she was more than happy with just him. But the day that Elliot reappeared in her life, she had been given things that she hadn't even known existed. A father for Noah, a miracle baby growing inside of her and a soulmate for herself. She didn't even realize tears were slipping out of her eyes, until she felt Elliot's thumb slide against her cheek. As her eyes moved from the screen to him, she smiled, "I guess I'm just going to cry all the time now."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her lightly, "I'll always be here to wipe them away."

That statement only made more tears escape her eyes, and she let a sound that was a mixture of a huff and laughter out of her mouth, "I'm over here trying to stop and you say some shit like that. Thanks."

He chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you."

As the couple had their moment, Michelle completed all the measurements that she needed to take. "Okay, so good news. Very good news. Nothing looks abnormal here either. Like I told you on the phone, we'll still do an ultrasound once a month and you'll have a second blood screening at about 17 weeks. Most of the ultrasounds will be just to ensure that she's growing properly. You will have a thorough anatomy scan done at about 20 weeks, where we'll measure everything, take an in-depth look at the baby's organs and things like that."

"Okay. So, I'll still be seen every two weeks?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, and on appointment days that you do not have an ultrasound, we'll just measure your belly, listen to the heartbeat with a doppler and answer any questions or concerns you two may have." When they both nodded, she shifted the probe on her belly slightly, "Okay, let's see if our little one here has their legs open, so we can maybe get an idea on if mommy is right or not."

Olivia smiled and watched as the view on the screen changed from a full profile view to a view of what appeared to be two legs.

"One leg, two leg," Michelle said as she pointed to the limbs on the screen, "Butt is here, so the pelvic area is here." She shifted the probe the tiniest bit and leaned in to look at the screen closer. When she shifted the probe once more, she pointed to an area between the legs, "So, like I said it's really early for gender, but what does that look like to you dad? Since you've seen both before."

Elliot leaned his face over Olivia slightly to look at the area that the doctor was looking at, "Well, it definitely doesn't look like there's a penis hanging anywhere."

Michelle laughed, "Right. I don't see a penis. See if I move the probe slightly to see different angles, I don't see anything that may resemble one, however I can't really see the distinct three lines that we look for in a girl. Which isn't surprising this early. But I usually can see a penis by now. If I had to give you a guess, I would say like 70% chance it's a girl."

"So, you're saying don't buy pink stuff yet?" Olivia asked with a smile on her face.

Michelle shrugged her shoulders lightly, removed the probe from her stomach and handed Elliot a towel to assist Olivia in cleaning the gel off, "If I were you, I would buy pink. Elliot is right, a mother's intuition is mostly correct in these situations." While the doctor busied herself in cleaning the ultrasound machine and grabbing the pictures she had once again printed for them, Olivia sat up on the bed. When she looked back at the woman, she gave her small smile and handed the pictures to Elliot. "There is one more thing I'd like to talk to you about today Olivia."

Assuming it was another instruction, Olivia nodded, "Of course."

"Okay. Now, this is a safe zone Olivia. Whatever you decide to share with me, is your decision. You don't have to share anything with me that you are uncomfortable with sharing. But I am only asking you about this because women who have lived through a traumatic experience in their lives, sometimes have a very difficult time with labor. It can cause them to have flashbacks and as a result, cause them to panic. Labor makes a woman lose all sense of control over her body. Contractions make you feel like you cannot maintain that control…"

"Which is what happens to us during trauma…" Olivia whispered.

Michelle nodded, "Exactly. So, to try to avoid those panics during labor, we always try to set forth a birth plan that will promote the most calm environment for you. An environment that will allow you to focus on where you are and not let your mind drift back to that time."

When Elliot took hold of her hand, Olivia took a deep breath and squeezed his hand tighter, "I've been assaulted… a few times over the years."

When the word 'few' fell from her lips, Elliot snapped his eyes to her. He knew of only Lewis and in all reality, he didn't know much of Lewis. He only knew what she had told him, that he had tortured her, burned her for four days but he had not raped her. The details were skipped and although sometimes he wanted to ask her more, he never did. It was her information to disclose and he was never going to force her to disclose anything she didn't want to. However, the fact that there was more than one incident really bothered him. He couldn't help but think that even if she didn't want to disclose specific details, she could have still told him about them briefly.

Michelle reached out to rub Olivia's knee in gently, "Are you the officer who was kidnapped and held prisoner those years ago?"

She nodded. Of course the doctor would know who she was. Her face was blasted on every channel and every news article while she was gone.

"The scars, are they all burns?" With Olivia's responding nod, she also asked, "Do you have them anywhere else besides your abdomen and thighs?"

"Yeah, on my breasts and there's one between my breasts as well."

The doctor glanced at Elliot and back at her, "And you're comfortable with Elliot touching them?"

"Yeah. He only touches them gently, I think I would mind if he obsessed over them but he doesn't."

"Of course you would. And when you guys are intimate, are there any positions that you aren't comfortable with?"

"None and I don't think there ever will be. I trust Elliot with everything in me."

"Good. Is there anybody, besides Elliot, that you're thinking of having in the room with you when _she's _born?"

Despite her not having thought about it, Olivia instantly shook her head in the negative. There was no one else she wanted in that room with her, "No, just Elliot."

"Okay, good. I usually recommend just the father and no visitors until after the baby is born. Multiple people coming in and out of your room during the labor process, can increase your risk of panicking by making you lose focus. And what about pain medicine? Have you thought about if you may want an epidural or not?"

Olivia shook her head slowly, "I haven't really given it much thought yet, but off the top of my head, I think the plan is to not have one." Since this was the one and only time she was going to be pregnant and going to give birth, she really wanted to experience everything. Even the most painful parts of it. "I want to experience it all."

Michelle nodded her head, as Elliot lifted her hand to his lips. "That's a good decision. And it's a decision that you can change any time during your labor. If the pain becomes too much, do not hesitate to get one. No one is going to think less of you. Labor is extremely painful, Olivia. It hurts and sometimes, especially towards the end when contractions are back to back, it feels like it's never going to end. That is what causes you the sense of losing control, something that survivors of trauma have a hard time with. You guys obviously have a lot of time to learn calming techniques and read material and have a very well established plan. Because," her eyes moved to Elliot, "You are most likely going to have to be her lifeline in that room. You are going to have to learn everything you can to try to keep her grounded, keep her with us. And you," her eyes moved back to Olivia, "are a survivor. You are strong and you are able to do this. It's something I will tell you all through this pregnancy and I want you to believe it when you go into labor. Okay?"

She nodded, "I'll work on it." Even just briefly thinking about the loss of control she had with both Lewis and Harris, frightened her. After Lewis, she never wanted to feel that loss ever again. However, there was a chance she was going to and it was going to happen during what was supposed to be, one of the most amazing moments of her life.

"You have plenty of time to. And there's a pretty popular book they recommend to patients who have experienced sexual trauma called _When Survivors Give Birth: Understanding and Healing the Effects of Early Sexual Abuse on Childbearing Women 1st Edition by Penny Simkin and Phyllis Klaus_, I'll write it down for you. I highly recommend you both to read it. Maybe read it together, learn together, be prepared together. The more prepared you are, the better your labor will be."

They both nodded their heads, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Any questions?"

Olivia shook her head, "I don't, for now. I'm sure I'll have some as time moves on."

Elliot nodded, "We'll make a list as they come up." He had experienced labor before, however he had never experienced labor with a woman who was a survivor and Michelle was making it very clear that their labor, Olivia's labor, was going to be very different than the ones he had already experienced. Internally, he was terrified. Seeing Olivia in the type of pain she was going to be in was going to be hard enough for him. But having the possibility that she may lose her footing and slip into a flashback during the whole thing, scared the shit out of him. If that happened, he was going to have to help pull her out of it. He wouldn't be able to panic with her, he would have to keep his feet on the ground, so he could get her feet back on the ground too.

Olivia was sitting on her side of the bed reading the back of the book the doctor had recommended for them when Elliot emerged from the bathroom. After dropping her off, he went straight to the bookstore to purchase it.

The last few weeks he had chosen to not shave his face completely. So instead of having a nice clean shave, he had taken up a nice goatee look, only shaving his cheeks to keep it clean looking. As he sat down next to her, she turned her head to look at him, running the back of her hand along his freshly shaven cheek down to the hairs on his chin softly, "I like this."

"Do you?" He asked, as he turned his head to look at her as well.

"I do."

"I'm glad."

She leaned in to kiss him softly before saying, "This book looks like it will be very helpful. The appendix includes templates for potential triggers, birth plans and case histories."

"Seems very helpful. Are you going to want to read it together?"

She nodded, "I, um, I know I haven't told you a lot, El. And I'm sorry for that but it's easier for me to cope not having to relive it. I tell you everything, I relive everything. Reliving it isn't going to help me, especially right now. And reliving isn't going to help you either. It's only going to cause more hurt and hatred and that's something we don't need. I mean look at us, we have so much to be thankful for. And I want you to know that I do trust you and I do love you and I want you to be my lifeline in that room."

"You know I would never pressure you into telling me anything you don't want to tell me. I just want to ensure that you know that I'm here. And I'm willing to listen, if you ever need to talk about it. You believe me when I say I'm always going to be here, right? I really want you to believe that I'm not going anywhere, ever again. I…" His voice cut off by the press of her fingers against his lips.

"I believe you, if I didn't I wouldn't still be here right now."

He nodded, "I love you."

"I know you do." They kissed once more. "This book? We'll read it together. Starting tomorrow, because I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan."

As she set the book in the drawer of her nightstand, and positioned her body to face Elliot, she said, "I think we should tell Noah first."

He followed suit with her, laying on his side to face her as well, "By himself?"

"Yeah, I think it will be easier to explain everything to him if he's by himself. You know, we tell him and we have to have the sex talk and then we're most likely going to have to have the adoption talk because he's going to ask if he grew in my belly, it's just going to be a lot of information for him and a lot of confusion."

Elliot nodded his head in understanding, "What have you told him about boys and girls?"

"That we're different, we have different parts. And that our private parts are our private parts to touch, that no one else is supposed to touch them. That's about as far as we've gotten. But trust me, I'm not going to have any issues explaining sex to him."

He laughed lightly, "Oh, I know you're not. You're going to be a pro with it. But still expect the whole, 'that's gross' response, when he figures out what we did to get his little sister in there."

"Oh, god," she laughed out as she buried her face in the pillow. "Imagine what Eli's response is going to be when we tell him."

"Well for him, it's just going to be an over confirmation, on top of us always being all over one another, that we are, in fact, having sex."

She pulled her face out of her pillow to glare at him, "Oh, because him hearing me moan in the middle of the night, wasn't confirmation enough."

He chuckled, "I don't know why you always blame that on me."

"Because you're the one who made me moan?"

"Oh, okay. I'll work on not making you come as hard, so you won't moan."

She glared at him playfully and laughed when he winked at her, "But I like to come hard."

"I know you do."

"And you like me to come hard."

"I know I do," he growled, scooting his body closer to hers so he could rest his hand on her hip.

"We could always just get him some headphones."

"Yeah, so that way I can walk by him and tell him that I'm planning on seducing you, so he should probably put them on."

She laughed, "I'll just continue to work on being quiet. I think I'm pretty good at it."

"But that's not fair either, I like to hear you."

She shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her hand around his back to pull him closer to her. As her lips connected to his, she whispered, "Sorry."


	66. Chapter 65

**I know some of you are wanting to see the squad more and they're coming. I promise!**

**As always, please review and happy reading!**

Despite her next day at work being extremely busy, Olivia still managed to get out in time to meet Elliot and the boys at the bank. Somehow, throughout the years, her and Elliot had managed to choose the same bank to bank with. With that fact, they both figured that it wouldn't take an overly long time to combine their money into one joint checking and savings account.

By the time she arrived, Elliot and the boys were already sitting at a desk with a banker. While Elliot was talking with the young woman, the boys were engrossed in a video on their father's phone. She could almost guarantee that he had the whole, "No touching, no yelling and no running" talk with them before they entered the building. As she sat down next to him, she couldn't help but return the wide smile he gave her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," he leaned in to kiss her lightly.

When she turned her head to look at the banker, she said, "Hi. You must be Ms. Benson."

"I am."

"Great! So, Mr. Stabler was saying you two wanted to combine your separate accounts into joint accounts. Are you two wanting just a whole new bank account and the ones you have currently to close, or are you wanting to keep one of the accounts and only close one of them."

"Well I get direct deposit from work, so can we use mine?" As she asked, she looked at Elliot.

Elliot nodded, "Of course."

Since neither one of them knew the exact amount of money the other had, when the banker handed them both a printed out paper with the amounts of both the checking and savings, Olivia had to do a double take, "Jesus…" she whispered. She had never seen that much money in a savings account before. With the sale of her apartment, her savings and Elliot's inheritance, there was well over two million dollars in just their savings. Since she and Elliot were very adamant in keeping their money in savings, their checking only had Olivia's last few paychecks and Elliot's monthly pension payments from both the NYPD and the FBI, which was still a pretty hefty amount itself.

"If you both could sign the bottom of it and then I'll give you, Elliot, the account and routing number, so you have access to the account until your new bank card comes in."

After signing the forms and setting up Elliot's pin for his new card the banker informed them that they should receive Elliot's card in no more than ten business days.

As they made their way out of the building, with the boys walking in front of them, Olivia said, "I have never seen that much money, ever, in my life."

Elliot chuckled, "Me either."

"We still need to sit down and figure out everything."

"And we will, as soon as we drop off your car, get some costumes, eat, and talk to certain someones." His eyes glanced up to the boys, who were still paying no mind to the adults behind them. That morning they had both agreed that they would tell them that night. Noah would be first, while Eli was either doing his homework or playing video games, and Eli would be next.

She nodded her head in agreement, the boys definitely came before talking about money. They really needed to start telling people, especially people at her work. Things were going to have to be arranged accordingly due to her pregnancy and it was better for those arrangements to start sooner, rather than later.

Although Olivia was a little scared to take all three of the boys to the costume store at once, it ended up being way more fun than she had thought. Elliot was just as much as active as a participant than the boys were and she swore she almost peed herself from laughing so hard.

"Hey Liv, would you still love me if I looked like this?"

When she turned her body from watching the boys go back and forth between two costumes to look at him, she laughed for what was probably the tenth time since they had arrived at the Halloween store. The man, well what was supposed to be a man, was standing in front of her with a mask that resembled a goofy red haired man with nasty buck teeth, "You know you're going to have to wash your face after putting all those masks on."

"So… is that a yes or a no?"

"Ummmm," her feet walked a few steps closer to him, "It depends."

"It depends?"

"Yeah, are we talking about like you got into a freak accident and this happened? Or are we talking about this is how you looked your whole life?"

"Which one would make you still love me?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I would love you regardless, but the sexual attraction part would maybe be nonexistent in the second scenario."

He lifted the mask off his head, "But not the first?"

"No, because it doesn't matter what you look like now. I'm head over heels in love with you."

He smiled and kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her in the process, "I'm head over heels in love with you too."

"Good. Which means you won't care how huge I get."

"No, I won't. Although, you're not going to get huge."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She smiled, kissed him gently once more and turned around when she heard Eli's low groan behind them.

Elliot shot him a glare of disapproval before asking, "Did you guys choose something?"

"We did!" Noah exclaimed, "We want to be nerds!"

"Nerds!" Olivia answered in excitement.

"Yeah, that way you guys can dress up too. And we can be a family of nerds. Isn't that a great idea?" Noah asked.

"And we can even get Kathleen and Hailey to dress up with us," Eli added.

Olivia and Elliot smiled, "I think it's perfect."

After they had dinner and arrived home, Elliot pulled Eli aside to inform him that both him and Olivia had decided to have 'the talk' with Noah. The boy curled his face in disgust, "Poor Noah. Trust me though, you don't have to worry about me interrupting dad. Having that talk with both you and mom, traumatized me."

Elliot laughed lightly, "Well at least we know you know how important it is to protect yourself."

"Dad, we are not having the condom talk again. Like I said. I. Get. It."

"Okay, good. We'll be in our room. If you don't have any homework, you can play some video games until we're done."

"Yes! Thanks dad."

By the time he made his way into their bedroom, Olivia and Noah were already sitting on the bed reading _Green Eggs and Ham_. The click of the door shutting behind him, caused both their eyes to lift to him.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey, son."

"Want to read with us?"

Elliot scoffed playfully, and sat down on the bed next to Noah, which caused the young boy's body to be in between theirs, "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

They both sat and listened as Noah read, almost, the whole book by himself. In just the few months he had been around the young boy, he had grown tremendously. Before the school year, he was still having some slight issues with reading some of the basic words. Words that him and Olivia were consistently trying to teach him tricks to remember the specific sounds of. He wasn't sure if it was because of school or if the tricks were beginning to pay off, because Noah had begun to pick up the sounds like a pro. When he finished the last page of words, Elliot smiled, "You're a great reader, Noah."

"Thanks!" He said. "Should I take a shower now?"

Olivia smiled, "We actually want to talk to you about something, if that's okay."

Noah nodded his head enthusiastically, "Okay."

Once the young boy settled back against the headboard, Elliot made eye contact with Olivia. This conversation was going to begin in the way she wanted it to. Like she had said the night before, it was going to be a lot of information for Noah to process and it was her decision on what order she wanted him to begin processing it in. She took one deep breath to prepare herself, before nodding her head to Elliot.

"So baby, how would you like to be a big brother?"

"A big brother?" The look of confusion on the boy's face would have been comical in different circumstances.

"Yeah, like how Eli is a big brother to you? And Kathleen is a big sister to you?" Elliot answered.

Noah's face lit up, "Like a big brother to someone younger than me?" When both his parent's nodded their heads, he asked, "Is there someone younger for me to be a big brother to?"

The innocence of a child, would never seize to amaze her. She smiled at him and lifted her hand to her stomach gently, "There is but she's not here yet."

"Mom, that doesn't make any sense. How does she exist if she's not here yet?"

Both her and Elliot couldn't help the small laugh that escaped their lips, "She's in my belly. Like how Amanda had a baby in her belly? I have a baby in mine."

"Really?! Sam, my friend from school, his mom is having a baby and her belly is REALLY big. But your belly isn't really big."

"It will be. The baby is just small right now, but she'll grow. As she grows, I'll grow and then when she's big enough, she'll come out."

"When will she be big enough?" He asked as his hand lifted to rest on top of his mother's.

"In about five months. See, she has to stay in me so I can help her grow strong enough to live out here with us."

He nodded his head in understanding, "Sam's mom told us how babies are made."

The look of disapproval on Olivia's face would have buried someone six feet under, "She did?" The discussion about how babies were made was a discussion for a child's guardians to have with them, no one else.

"Yeah, she said a man with a big beard reaches down from the sky and touches a mommy's belly button, and he puts a baby in them. Is that what happened to you mom?"

That response annoyed her even more than the possibility of Sam's mother having the sex talk with him. She would never understand a parent's want to make up such a story about how babies were made. Sex was meant to a be a beautiful thing between two people and children needed to know that. The more children knew that and the more they understood it, the more chance there was for them to understand that it was not okay for people to touch them inappropriately. "No, baby. That's not what happened to me."

"It's not?"

"No and we're going to tell you how babies are made but it's something that you don't go around telling your friends, okay? Because your friends' parents will tell them, just as we told you."

With Noah's confused face, Elliot added, "How babies are made is private Noah and once we tell you, you're going to understand why it's private. We just want to ensure you're not going to go around talking about it."

Although he still looked confused, he nodded his head, "Okay, I won't talk about it."

She nodded, "Babies are made when two people have sex."

His eyes looked back and forth between his mother and father, "That doesn't help me. I don't know what sex is."

Elliot chuckled, "We know. We're going to tell you."

As Noah nodded his head, Olivia wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "So, you remember the difference between girls and boys?"

"Yeah. We have different parts. You have a vagina and we have penises. And only we're allowed to see and touch our own parts."

"Exactly. Well as a person gets older, way older than you and Eli, we decide to let someone else see and touch our parts."

"Umm… why?" Noah asked in confusion.

"Because when two people love one another, like your dad and I, we like to feel good together and we like to make one another feel good. Seeing and touching each other, makes us feel good. _Sex_, makes us feel good. And sex involves a lot of different things that we don't need to go all the way in detail about right now. But the kind of sex that makes a baby is when a man's penis goes inside of a woman's vagina. A penis releases sperm which then connects with an egg in a woman's body and when those two things connect, a baby is made."

He once again looked back and forth between the two adults, his eyes ultimately landing on Elliot, "You put your penis in mom's vagina?"

"I did. And I didn't do it to make a baby. I did it because I love your mom and it's a way to show someone you love them. But this, sex, is something you do not do yet Noah. It's something adults consensually do with one another, never something that kids do, ever."

"I don't want to even when I'm an adult, that sounds gross. Like really gross." His face grimaced in disgust, "Like really, really gross."

Olivia smiled gently, "You'll understand when you're older, baby."

With a look of disgust on his lips, Noah shook his head, "I don't think so."

Elliot took a moment to rub the young boy's curls, "Do you have any questions?"

"Well, if you two had sex to make the baby in your belly, how was I made? Because Dad just became my dad. Did I grow inside of you too?"

Olivia took another deep breath. Since she had no intention of lying to him, she knew that this particular part of the conversation was going to be the hardest for Noah to understand and she was praying that he didn't think any less of her or Elliot for it. "Well baby, you see you grew in another woman's belly. And that woman, although she loved you very much, she couldn't take care of you, so I got to be your mommy." Instead of responding, Noah gave them a look of a mixture of confusion and disappointment. Olivia's eyes drifted from the young boy to Elliot's. She expected Noah to ask her another question, a question that she would be more than prepared to answer. However, with the silence, she wasn't sure which direction to go.

Seeing the distress on Olivia's face, he patted Noah's knee gently, "Would you like to see a picture of her? Of the woman who carried you?" He knew one existed because Olivia had shown him a picture of Ellie one night.

Noah nodded his head slowly and whispered, "Okay."

Olivia was quick to stand up to grab the printed picture of the young woman who had given her a purpose, and sit back next to Noah. "Her name was Ellie Porter," she said as she turned the picture enough for all of them to look at her, "And she loved you, Noah. So much. She really wanted what was best for you."

"Why couldn't she take care of me?"

"Oh, baby. She just had a bad life." What she really meant was, _she was just dealt the shittiest pile of cards._ "A bad life that left her unsafe, she didn't want you unsafe also."

He looked at the picture closely once more, before looking back at his mother, "So, she chose you to be my mom?"

With tears in her eyes, she leaned down to kiss his forehead, "No, baby. _**You**_ chose me."

"And you chose me?" He asked. His eyes still settled on hers.

"Yes, I did. And I'd choose you a million times over again."

"And I'd choose you a million times over again too, mommy."

The tears that she had been succeeding in keeping at bay, fell from her eyes. Her arms couldn't help but pull him into a huge hug, where his arms reciprocated automatically. This boy was her son. He was the moment they chose one another and he would forever be. Her eyes opened to glance at Elliot, who was swiftly trying to wipe the tears rolling down his cheeks away.

As Elliot stared at the two of them in awe, he couldn't help but think that this boy was the one boy who had given Olivia everything she had ever dreamed for. A child to call her own, an unconditional love and a never ending bond between two people. All things that she had always deserved. To top it all off, the boy had not only chosen the greatest mother on earth, he had also chosen a father. And by some miracle, that father was him.

"I love you, honey," Olivia whispered to Noah. Her lips were quick to mouth 'I love you' to Elliot also. In which Elliot was quick to mouth back.

"I love you too, mom." When they pulled apart, he asked, "Can I meet her some day?"

Olivia looked at the picture sadly. She really wished Noah would have had the chance to meet her. Even if Ellie wouldn't have found the proper road in life, Olivia was certain that she would have always loved Noah. "I really wish you could. But she passed away, when you were a baby." As soon as she saw the tears prickle in his eyes, she pulled him close, "And it's okay to be sad about that. My mom died too and so did dad's, so we know that pain."

Noah nodded softly and sniffled against his mother's shoulder. They stayed in that position, until Noah pulled away to turn his body toward Elliot. "Then, what about the man who helped make me? That's how it works right? A man and a woman have to have sex to make a baby and I know you're not that man… are you?"

Elliot smiled, "No, Noah I'm not. But that man died when you were a baby also."

"Oh. Did he love me very much also?"

"Well, he probably did in his own way. He just wasn't as good of a person as the woman who carried you was. But that's okay, because the man who helped make mom wasn't as good of a person as her mom was, and look how good your mom turned out." As he said the last words, his eyes drifted to hers. _And look how good you turned out. _A small smile played on her lips at the memory.

Noah's eyes looked at hers as well, "He wasn't?"

"No, baby, he wasn't. But you chose a great father Noah, and a great father chose you. Elliot, your dad, will always be here for you. Just like I am."

He turned back to look at Elliot, "I'd choose you a million times over again also, dad."

There was no stopping the tears that fell out of his eyes at that point. His arms wrapped tight around the young boy, "Thank you." To get the chance to not only father another child, but to father a child with Olivia, was almost surreal. And now he was fathering not only a child with Olivia, but children. They had become pretty good co-parents to the boys, and although Eli would probably never refer to Olivia as his 'mom', he made it obvious that he looked at her as one, just like she made it obvious that she looked at him as her son. It wouldn't be any different with their daughter. "I'd choose you a million times over again too. I'd choose both you and your mother a million times over again."

Noah smiled and pulled out of his father's embrace. As he turned his body back to Olivia, he put his mouth next to her belly and he asked, "There's really a baby in there?"

"There's really a baby in there," Olivia answered.

"Do you want to see a picture of her?" Elliot asked.

Noah smiled widely, "Yes!"

Elliot was quick to grab one of the ultrasound photos, from the day before, out of his nightstand. He handed the photo to the boy, "That's her head, her spine, and her tummy. This white spot is her heartbeat."

"Wow. Does Eli know? Eli gets to know too, right?"

Elliot chuckled, "No, he doesn't know yet but yes he gets to know. Everybody gets to know."

"Let's go tell him!" When he jumped off the bed, he looked at both of them, "Can we tell him?"

Olivia laughed and stood up with him, "Yes! Let's go tell him."

There was no stopping Noah as he ran out of the bedroom door yelling, "ELI!"

Eli emerged from his bedroom with his arms open, ready to accept the young boy in his arms, "I know, Noah. It's okay. The picture will eventually fade in your head."

Elliot almost laughed at Eli's misunderstanding of why Noah was calling him. Being the good big brother he was, he was already trying to protect Noah from the horrors of their parents having sex.

"What picture? Mom and dad have something to tell you," he looked back at the two adults behind him, "Tell him! Tell him!"

"Tell me what? It better not have anything to do with 'the talk'." When both Olivia and Elliot chuckled,

Eli groaned, "I know all the details, I don't need to know anymore. I listened the first time and I swear to never have sex."

"Oh. I'm never having sex either. That just sounds gross!" Noah said with the same look of disgust on his face.

Elliot laughed, "Very good to know, from the two of you."

Despite the rogue laugh that escaped her lips, Olivia tried to hide her smile, "We're not having the sex talk with you, Eli. We're telling you that your father and I are having a baby."

The look of confusion on Eli's face, almost matched the look of confusion that was present on Noah's face, "A what?"

"A baby! There's a baby growing in mom's belly!" Noah exclaimed, "And look! Here's a picture of her."

As Eli took the ultrasound photo to look at it, he asked, "Her?"

"Well that part isn't confirmed yet, but we have a feeling," Elliot said pulling Olivia close to kiss her temple.

Although he smiled softly, Eli shrugged his shoulders and grimaced, "Doesn't really surprise me. You two are always all over one another."

Elliot grinned and Olivia's fingertips touched her forehead lightly. She was seriously leading more towards her original idea of simply buying him headphones to wear at night.

He looked at the photo once more. "When is she due?"

Her lips curled upward, "May 8th."

"We'll be moved into a bigger place by then, right? Because there is no way we can fit a baby in this apartment."

Elliot scoffed playfully, "You have a little sister on the way and all you're worried about is walking space?"

Eli smiled, "Well, I guess it's kind of cool that Noah and I get to be protective big brothers but I really hope she looks just like Liv."

"Why just like Liv?"

"Because she's prettier than you are dad. Everyone knows that." The complement caused redness to rise to her cheeks as she accepted Eli's incoming hug. "You guys do know how old the oldest Stabler child is, right?"

"Yes, Eli. We're well aware of how old we are," Elliot answered, hugging the boy as well.

He nodded, "Okay. Anyone else know yet?"

"You two and Kathleen know. So, do not tell anyone else because we will do that. Understand?" Elliot asked, his eyes darting between the two boys.

"Okay, dad," both boys responded.

"Okay, who's showering first tonight?"

Before they laid down for bed, they had both taken a minute to sit down and configure bills. With the house, furniture, Elizabeth's wedding, the baby and Olivia's want to keep a hefty amount in savings for the kids' college funds and their future, they had figured out a pretty good budget with everything. With their monthly checks, they had more than enough to survive every month and enough to continue putting a set amount into their savings account.

As they turned towards one another in bed, he reached up to tug a strand piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm with Eli." With the crinkle of confusion on her face, he added, "I really hope she looks just like you."

The smile on her face, reached her ears, "I really hope she has the Stabler eyes. Can you imagine? Your eyes and my hair color?"

His lips leaned in close to hers, "Do you know what would be better than that?"

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes and your hair color." Although his tone held playfulness, it also held seriousness. He really wanted another Olivia Benson running around.

With a smile on her lips, she shook her head and closed the distance between their lips. Their tongues were quick to connect, just as the few clothes they both decided to wear to bed that night were removed.

When her leg swung over his hip, he assisted her in maneuvering herself on top of him and when he tried to pull her hips to his face, she shook her head lightly. Positioning her entrance perfectly above his cock, she began to sink down on him, "Just like this tonight," she whispered.

Since he really enjoyed making her come with his mouth, so much that it had become a routine when they were intimate, he pouted slightly. However, his hands fell at her hips to assist her in sinking completely on top of him. The feeling of her stretching to accommodate him was one of the most erotic feelings. She was always so ready for him, no matter where they were or what they had just been doing, as soon as his hands were down her pants, she was dripping from anticipation. She was also always so fucking tight, that even on the times it had been rough and fast, he still had to give her a minute.

This time was no different. Once she was fully engulfing him, she gave herself a minute to readjust her hips, sliding up slightly and moving back down to ensure that she was ready for the full ride. As she moved her body on top of him, in such a way that grounded her clit perfectly against his pubic bone, his hands kept themselves occupied. They went from holding her hips, sliding up her sides, palming her breasts and squeezing her ass cheeks. When he felt her release approaching, he lifted his hips under hers, to provide more pressure against the bundle of nerves she was desperately trying to give attention.

"Yes. ELLIOT!" Her teeth clamped down on her lip to keep any more loud moans from escaping, her hands gripped his pecs and her hips picked up pace. When her eyes opened to drop down to his, the look he was giving her was of pure love. He was looking at her as if she was the only woman who had ever existed, the only woman he had ever fully loved in life. Her eyes filled with tears from the intensity of the moment, and she whispered, "Come with me."

He smiled at her, "Okay, wait until I tell you."

She moaned and tried to clamp her muscles to hold off her impending orgasm. She kept her hips the same pace and when he felt a ripple within her depths, he groaned, "Wait, Liv. Almost." She could only ask for so much from him, and at the current movement on her hips it was hard for him to will himself to come. To come, he usually elongated his thrusts and slowed the movement of his hips, however he definitely was not going to ruin hers by asking her to do any one of those things.

"El… I can't." Her internal muscles were rebelling against her and there was absolutely no way she could hold out.

As soon as he felt the first burn low in his balls, he growled, "Come for me, Liv."

Coming together was an intensity that never went away for her. They could do it a million times in one night, and tears would escape her eyes every time. There was so much acceptance, so many promises and so much love. Once her breathing evened out on top of him, she lifted her lips to his, "I'd chose you a million times over again too."


	67. Chapter 66

**Shout out to AMILYN!**

**I have made it a personal goal to finish this story before the summer is over. I go back to school sometime to August, so that gives me about two months to do it.**

**Please remember to review and HAPPY READING!**

"I really have to tell Fin today," she said as she was pulling her new maternity pants up her hips. She had been trying to tell her sergeant for the last three days about her pregnancy, however it had been so busy at the precinct, that she hadn't had any chance to get him alone. And she really wanted him to know, before she told anyone else. Since Amanda was the only one who knew, she had taken the responsibility of keeping an eye on Olivia. She did so discreetly, checking in on her a couple times during the shift and asking her if she was 'good.' Olivia was actually really grateful for her female detective. Being a woman in the police field alone was hard enough to get people to take you seriously but being a pregnant woman was extremely difficult and it was helpful to have a woman next to her that had been through the same thing.

Elliot, who was sitting on the bed on hold with the home inspection office, looked up at her. Dan had reached back out to them with an asking price of still 1.3 million and after thinking about it, they had agreed as long as the owners paid for a full inspection of the building. "You'll get it done, Liv."

"I know but the sooner I tell him, the sooner I can tell the chief. Because I really need another detective, especially since I'm going to have to plant my ass at a desk."

"Your ass should already be planted at a desk, babe."

She groaned lowly, "I plant it at my desk as much as I can. And if you don't believe that by now, I'm seriously going to throw something at you."

The hand that wasn't holding the phone to his ear, raised in defense, "I believe you."

"Good. So, I may be late today. I'm gonna try to catch him as everyone is heading home."

"Okay, take all the time you need."

"And the other kids, El? We need to tell them also?"

"We can get everyone together on facetime this weekend. I wish we could tell them in person, but with everyone's schedules, that's probably not going to be plausible."

She nodded, "Okay, we can do that."

He gave her a smile, "I'm going to try to get this inspection done today. Sooner it's cleared, sooner we can close…"

"Sooner we can move in," she finished. Just the thought of moving when she was farther along was giving her a headache.

"Exactly. But you let me handle the moving stuff. You have enough to stress about at work, you don't need another thing to stress about."

She nodded and walked up to him to kiss him on the lips, "Okay. But just remember you said that I dictate it."

"Yes, you do."

"Captain, he's saying he'll only talk to you," Carisi said to her outside of the interrogation room.

Fin and Amanda had apprehended a suspect for the rape of three middle aged women and as soon as the man made eye contact with the Captain of the unit, he had refused to talk to anyone but her.

Part of her agreement with Elliot and Michelle, was that she was not going to interview suspects. Interviewing a suspect could turn ugly and an ugly situation was not something that she needed at that moment. So, she had done a good job avoiding suspects altogether. She would watch the interviews through the double way mirror and offer her detectives different tactics to try to get the information they needed from them. From the point she had found out she was pregnant, to that specific day, it had been working pretty well. But of course, with her luck, they would get a suspect who had a thing for middle aged women and therefore had a thing for her.

She had already tried to send Amanda in but Amanda was too young for his liking. And since Carisi did not know about her current situation yet, he was staring at her in confusion as of why she was not in the room yet.

Biting her bottom lip slightly, she looked at Fin, who was standing next to Carisi, waiting for her answer. The only thing she wanted more than to interview the sorry son of a bitch herself, was to keep her and Elliot's baby safe. "Okay, Fin you'll come in with me." If she was going to defy what Elliot had been continuously asking of her, she was going to defy it safely. She would use Fin's body as a shield, keep him between her and the suspect. So, in case he decided to get violent, Fin would be the body he ran into, not hers. She was thankful that instead of questioning her, he nodded his head and made his way to the door. As she walked behind him, she prayed that somehow he would understand her interrogation technique and keep himself in between them.

It seemed as if they were as connected as she thought, because his body went straight to sit down at the table across from the suspect as hers went to lean against the mirror next to the door. "I heard you wanted to speak to me."

The suspect's eyes did a full once over of her, before looking at Fin, "Alone. I said I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Well alone doesn't work for my sergeant here. So, if you want to talk to me, you talk to both of us." When he grimaced at her, she groaned and pushed herself off the wall. If she needed to play the seductive older captain to get it over with quicker, she would. "Look Mr. Montgomery, I'm here and I want to listen. So, give me something."

"I'd love to give you something," he said.

She walked closer to the table, ensuring that her body stayed directly behind Fin and whispered, "Tell me. Tell me what you'd like to do to me."

He grinned. His eyes connecting with hers and his mind forgetting that Fin was in the room, "Oh, baby. You wouldn't be able to handle all the things I'd do to you."

"Really, why is that?"

"Because baby, you'd come harder than you ever thought was possible, even at your age. You'll be begging me to give you a break."

She couldn't help but laugh lightly. From the very first time they were together, Elliot had made her do exactly that. "Is that what you did to Rebecca, Marilyn and Marie? Made them come harder than they ever thought possible?"

"Those bitches don't matter, only you do."

"Tell me. I want to know how hard they came." When he looked at her with his teeth gritted, she grabbed a hold of the back of Fin's chair and leaned her upper body slightly over his head, "Did they even come? Or are you just another man who is all talk and doesn't really know how to please a woman at all? _Especially _a woman at my age."

The suspect's harsh standing and lunge at her was immediately blocked by Fin. Her hands fell from the chair instantly and her body backed up enough to avoid the tussle between the two men. Fin's reaction was instant, grabbing the suspect's shoulders hard enough to slam him face down on the table in front of him.

"You stupid bitch! If they wouldn't have fought me so hard they would have seen how good it was!" Mr. Montgomery groaned out.

Getting a confession still gave her as much joy as it did twenty years prior. She gave Fin a nod, "Book him."

"I don't know, Liv. She agreed to the rape kit but won't give us anything."

"Not even where it happened?" She asked as she opened the door to her office.

Fin sighed and closed the door to her office behind him, "I'm telling you, nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Do we think it's personal?"

"That's the only thing I can think of. The rape kit came up positive for sperimicide, so perp wore a condom."

"Well, if she came to us for help, she wants our help."

"I know but how do we help if she won't give us anything more than a rape kit positive for spermicide. I'm telling you, she's been completely silent. The only words I've been able to get out of her is her name and that she was raped this morning. Other than that absolutely nothing."

Olivia, who had busied herself in packing up her stuff to go, looked back up at Fin, "Has she gone home for the day?"

"Yeah, her mother came and picked her up."

"Okay, I'll give her a call before I leave and I'll ask her to come back tomorrow. I'll try to talk to her, to get her to give us a little something to go off of."

He nodded, "Okay."

As he turned his body to walk out, she said, "Wait. I've been trying to get you alone for the last couple days but we've been slammed"

He turned his body back towards her, "Tell me about it. That's why 1PP needs to send us another detective."

"Yeah, I've been working on that," her eyes found his, "And it's going to be needed even more pretty soon."

"Oh, you mean when you have to take up more desk duty in a month or two?"

Her eyes took a moment to stare at him, while her face crinkled in slight confusion, "How…?"

"I'm a detective, remember? I was just waiting until you felt like it was the right time to share. Are we happy?" He had pinpointed that something was up with her as soon as she began taking time off for random 'appointments.' However, the slight changes in her was what had confirmed with him that his friend of over 20 years, was pregnant. She seemed like she couldn't quite get comfortable anymore, he had caught her dozing off in her office more than once, her hair was shinier, her breasts were slightly bigger and, although she was trying her damndest to hide it, her abdomen was expanding. Which is why he had done exactly what she had silently asked him to do in the interrogation room, protected her.

She took a moment to sit down on her chair, "God, Fin. So. Happy." She took a breath, "And scared. SO MUCH can still go wrong. And… I already want this so much."

"Don't get yourself worked up, Liv. I got a good feeling about it. And I got your back, like always. I can boss these kids around, give you more backup. I got you. You have nothing to worry about. And, Liv?" He waited until she nodded, "You deserve good things, you always have. Even if it's with damn Stabler and his super sperm. But, don't tell him I said that."

She smiled, "Thank you, Fin."

"Anytime, Liv. Do we know the gender yet?"

"Last appointment, doctor said there is a 70 percent chance she's a girl. It's still a little early to know for sure, but I have a feeling."

"A little Olivia Benson, she'll be just as great as her mom." He smiled at her briefly, before his face turned serious once more. "Just…"

"Yeah, I'll tell Elliot that if anything happens to me, you're tactically separating him from his family jewels."

"Don't think I won't."

"Oh, I know you will." The both took a moment to exchange smiles, before she asked, "Are Amanda and Sonny still out there?"

He peered out the window of her office, "Yeah, looks like they're packing up. So, if you're planning on telling them, should probably go before they leave."

She nodded her head, stood up and made her way out of her office. Since Amanda already knew, the only other people she really needed to tell were Sonny and the chief. Once she told the chief, everybody would know whether she wanted them to or not. Not that she would be able to keep it a secret much longer anyways. "Carisi, Amanda. I would need to tell you guys something."

They both glanced up in her direction and nodded, "Go for it Cap," Carisi replied.

"So, there's going to have to be a few changes around here."

Carisi grunted, "For real, if we don't get another detective soon, we're screwed."

Olivia laughed, "Yes, we're working on another detective and there should be one really soon because I'm no longer going to help out with the field stuff as much." The small look of confusion on Sonny's face, caused Olivia to smile, "Because, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant? Like with a baby?" Sonny asked, causing all those around him to raise their eyebrows.

"Yes, Sonny. With a baby," Olivia replied.

"But… aren't you too…"

His words were cut off by Amanda's hand connecting with the back of his head, "Congratulations, Captain. You know we're here for you. Anything you need."

With still a look of small confusion on his face, Carisi said, "Any… anything. Definitely. Anything you need."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you. Now go home and pray we don't have any calls in the middle of the night, so everyone can get some sleep."

As soon as the door to her office closed behind her, Carisi leaned close to Amanda's ear, "Seriously, though, how does that even… at her age… I thought…" With the sharp rise of her eyebrows, he nodded, "Yeah… I'm gonna go home now."

"The chief agreed to meet me tomorrow morning. Once he knows, I'm sure I'll get another detective as soon as possible," she said as she was sitting on the edge of the bed removing her work boots.

"Even if he can't find one, you have a good team. They can handle the workload."

"Yeah, I know. But everyone deserves to sleep every once in a while."

"That's more than true." He remembered those days. The days where the four of them would take turns taking twenty minute naps in the cribs because they had literally not been home in 72 hours.

As he took her boots from her to place them in their closet, she took a deep breath. She had yet to tell the man that she interrogated a suspect and she was already trying to mentally prepare herself for the argument that was about to ensue. "I interrogated a suspect today."

He didn't think he had ever turned his body around as fast as he did at that moment, "You did what?" He had asked for one thing from her when it came to work and she had done it anyway.

"I had to Elliot. He was into middle aged women and wouldn't talk to anyone but me."

"Jesus, Liv. You know how dangerous that is."

"Yes, I do. Which is why Fin was in the room with me and acted as a shield between the suspect and I. Once he got violent, Fin was quick to handle the situation." When his mouth opened to speak, she stood up and walked over to him, "Fin knows how to protect me, just like you do. I'm not going to be interrogating suspects ALL the time Elliot. In fact, I avoid it altogether but sometimes I may have to. You're going to have to trust that Fin has my back, just as he trusts you to have my heart."

Elliot nodded his head slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I just don't want anything happening to you. When I got that phone call those weeks ago, I was terrified."

"I know and Fin doesn't want anything to happen to me either. And you won't get one of those phone calls again because I'm not going out on the field, at all." She tilted her chin up to kiss him lightly on the lips and pulled his hands from behind her back to rest on her stomach. Placing her hands on top of his, she whispered, "We all have our best interest at heart, El. We will all protect her, just like you all protect me." When he once again nodded and kissed her, she said, "Oh, by the way, Fin said if anything happens to me, he's separating you from your family jewels."

He grimaced at the thought and chuckled, "Well, it's a good thing nothing is going to happen to you then." He kissed once more, "Tell me one thing."

"Hmm?"

"Did the suspect confess?"

"After he told me he'd make me come harder than I ever had and I told him he probably didn't have any idea how to please a woman? Yeah, he confessed."

He laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her, "That's my girl."


	68. Chapter 67

**Remember to review and as always, HAPPY READING!**

"Good morning, Captain."

She was sitting at her desk, looking through a case file when she heard the words. Her eyes drifted up and she smiled lightly, "Morning, Chief."

The older man entered her office, closed the door behind him and took a seat across from her, "You wanted to see me?"

Pushing her glasses on top of her head, she said, "I did. Thank you for making the time."

"Of course."

When he looked at her with a look that told her to go ahead, she took a breath, "So, I know I've already been bugging you but…"

"I know, Captain Benson. I know you need another detective and I really am working on it. You know SVU is hard to get people to willingly recruit to."

"Yes, I understand that. But… I _really, really_ need one Chief. I'm not going to be able to help my detectives out with field work anymore."

"And, why is that? You've never had any problem getting your hands dirty before Benson."

"I don't. And me being Captain doesn't change that, I still love the field work. But, I'm just in a predicament right now that it's not safe for me to be on the field." The look of confusion in his eyes, caused her to just come right out and say it, "Because, I'm pregnant Chief."

The look he shot her was one of full surprise, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Chief, I'm serious."

"Stabler's?"

She nodded and couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips, "Yeah, Stabler's."

"Everything is okay? I'm only asking because you're a little…"

"Old? Yeah, I'm well aware of that." She realized she was going to have to come to terms with the fact that everyone was going to look at her funny because of her age. "But, so far, everything is perfect. I just really need some extra help around here. My detectives really need some extra help around here."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll put more of a rush on it than I already have. You are to stay planted in this unit, Captain. That's an order. Does your squad know?"

"I told them yesterday."

"You do know, after today, everyone else is probably going to know. I have to get the word out to put a rush on getting someone for you."

She nodded, "I know. Everyone is going to know eventually anyways. I just don't want to be babied because of it. I'll stay in the unit, you don't have to worry about that. But, I will still be doing my job as Captain and I need everyone to understand that, although I will be keeping it easy, I am still in charge of this unit."

"No one will think you aren't."

The chief left her office by congratulating her and Elliot and reinstating his point that she was to not leave the unit unless it was absolutely needed. Her cell phone rang not long after the door closed behind him. When she saw the name on the screen, her lips curved up in a way she could no longer control anymore, "Hey."

"Hello, baby. How's your day going?" Elliot was sitting on their bed with his laptop open, glancing at furniture prices, as he talked to her.

"Not too busy so far, but it is only 9:30. There's a lot of hours left to change that."

"Well, I hope, for your sake and the squads, it doesn't get overwhelming."

"Me too. I just got done telling the chief."

"How'd that go?"

"Pretty good. Said he's going to put a rush on a new detective and that everyone will most likely know after today."

"Are you okay with that?"

Although he couldn't see her, she shrugged her shoulders, "Everyone is going to find out regardless. Might as well be now. I just don't want people stepping in thinking I can't run this place because our child is growing inside of me."

"Did you tell the chief that?"

"Yeah, he guaranteed they won't. But I know the other Captains here in town, they're not all the friendliest."

He nodded, "Well, you'll have no problem putting them in their place."

"I know."

"So, I got the inspection set for today at 12:00. They said we should hear back from them no later than tomorrow evening."

"That's great. Do you know how fast we can close if it passes?"

"Dan said it should be relatively quickly, since it will be with cash."

"Okay, I really just want to start the moving process already."

"I know, Liv. We'll get there as soon as we can." With her whispered okay, he said, "And I sent a message to Maureen, Richard and Elizabeth about a chat this weekend and they're actually all free tonight at 7pm our time, if you want to tell them tonight."

"That sounds good. Kathleen is available at that time too?" Although the young woman knew already, she was really wanting to get all the kids on the webcam, including the boys.

"Yeah, she'll be there."

Right as she was going to say okay, the phone in her office rang, "Hold on, El." "Captain Benson."

He kept quiet as he listened to the series of questions she asked to whoever was on the other end of her work phone.

"How many?" "Are you kidding me?" "Where?" "Is there a reason I'm barely being notified?" "Jesus, I'll send someone."

"El, honey, I have to go."

"So much for not being busy."

She huffed, "Shit just hit the fan. I love you, see you tonight."

"I love you too."

By the time she made it home it was 6:30 and she was both physically and emotionally drained from the day. From years of experience with sex crimes, she was pretty good at keeping work at work. Keeping the horrors of what she saw everyday away from home, away from Noah. However, sometimes, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the horrors out of her head.

Those horrors always included children, just like the case she had handled that day did. A storage unit found with a total 12 chained up little girls, none over the age of eight years old. All severely malnourished, all sexually assaulted. A six year old so bad that she was bleeding out from the trauma when they arrived, two seven year olds so bad that they were fighting for their lives in the hospital, and a three year old who would never experience pleasure as powerful as a woman could because her clitoris had somehow been detached from her body. She had spent the majority of her day at the precinct, sifting through the medical findings from the hospital for every girl and searching through missing persons to try to find their families, if they even had any. After the scene was secure, she had ventured out to take a look at the storage unit herself and had taken a trip to the hospital to meet all of the girls she could personally.

If it wasn't for her being pregnant, she would still be sitting in her office trying to map through every piece of evidence they had found. However, once it hit six, Fin sent her home and when she tried to protest, the raise of his eyebrows and promise to call her if anything new arose made her listen.

Once their door opened, Noah was the first one on her. As his arms wrapped around her legs he said, "Hi mom! Dad said we get to tell Maureen, Richard and Elizabeth today!"

She had to hold a small groan from escaping her lips because the day had made her completely forget about their conversation with the kids. She gave Noah a smile and leaned down to wrap her arms around him, "Yes, we do."

He looked up at her to smile, released her legs and leaned into her abdomen to whisper, "Hi, little sister." When his eyes drew back to hers, he asked, "Dad talks to her. You think she can hear us?"

With that being the first time he had actually talked to the baby, she smiled widely at him, "I'm sure she can." Elliot had continuously told the baby he loved her from the day they found out and as time continued to pass, his words to the baby increased.

"Cool. Dad made meatloaf for dinner."

"Yum! I love meatloaf." Her eyes didn't draw up to Elliot's, until Noah turned around to sit back next to Eli on the couch.

As soon as her eyes made contact with his, his heart slightly broke. He knew the look in her eyes like the back of his hand. It was the same look she would give him after a heartbreaking case. The same look that told him she was breaking inside. It was the same look he gave her to portray the same thing. It was the same look he would come home with. But just as he had done with his kids, she was doing it to theirs, ensuring that they never understood how horrific the world could be. However, at that moment, she wasn't trying to hide it from him, like he so desperately tried to hide it from Kathy throughout the years.

His body didn't waste a second heading to her, just as his arms didn't waste any time wrapping around her. Her response to him was immediate. Her body fell completely against him, her arms wrapped around him, her face buried in his neck and her lungs took a deep breath. He placed a kiss on her temple before drawing his lips to her ear to whisper, "Do you want to cancel with the kids?"

She shook her head instantly against him. There was no way she was interested in doing that. Not only was Noah obviously more than excited to tell them, it would give her something to take her mind off of work for a while. "No, no. Let's tell them."

He rubbed his hands up and down her back slowly, "Okay." When she pulled her face out of his neck, he smiled at her gently. As his lips leaned down to kiss her softly, he said, "I love you."

Right before they connected, she whispered, "I love you too."

She didn't know if Noah had ever eaten as fast as he did at that moment. Since she had gotten home a little later than expected, the adults had decided that the video chat would wait until as soon as they had completed dinner. Noah was the first one to finish, shoving bite after bite in his mouth.

"Hurry! I'm excited." Noah exclaimed.

Elliot, who was almost complete with his plate, chuckled, "Yeah, we see that. We're almost done."

As soon as everyone was done with their plates, Elliot took the initiative to wash the dinner dishes quickly, as Olivia busied herself in setting up the webcam on the computer. Since they were all waiting for the call, all four of them answered at almost the exact same time. Their faces popping up among the screen within a second of one another.

"HI!" Noah said.

"Hey Noah!" "Hi buddy!" "Hi!" "Hi Noah!" Maureen, Richard, Elizabeth and Kathleen said at once.

Olivia and Eli were quick to exchange their hellos with them as well, and all the kids got engrossed in a conversation about school, while Elliot finished cleaning the kitchen.

"You doing your homework, Eli?" Maureen asked.

Eli rolled his eyes slightly, "Do you see who Noah and I are living with? Of course I'm doing my homework. Dad is like a pro at that parent thing they have now. He even knows when I have tests."

"Well, maybe if you weren't slacking on homework at mom's house, he wouldn't have to monitor you so much," Maureen explained.

"That's not even accurate, I'm pretty sure he checks Noah's like that too."

Noah nodded his head, "He does."

"Dang, some military status," Richard said.

Elliot, who was pulling up a chair to sit behind the couch, which occupied Olivia in between Noah and Eli, said, "It is not military status. It's me ensuring things are being done. And I don't remind them unless I don't see them doing it."

When Richard mouthed, "Military", Olivia laughed and said, "They both have straight A's right now, so whatever he's doing is definitely working."

"You two are so smart!" Elizabeth said. "Richard is just hating because that gene wasn't passed to him."

When he saw Richard scowl and open his mouth, Elliot said, "Watch your mouth, Richard."

The young man's mouth closed just as fast and he opted for a less aggressive and a less mature approach, sticking his tongue out at his twin sister.

While everyone else on the phone laughed out loud, Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Very mature."

Elliot shook his head at the siblings and asked, "Is there a reason we don't see any of our grandkids on the screen?"

While Maureen and Kathleen busied themselves in grabbing the kids, Olivia smiled. It wasn't the first time he had referred to the kids as 'their' grandchildren, the first time being a few weeks ago. Neither one of the girls objected to the word, which made her think that they were more than okay with their kids seeing Olivia as their grandmother as well. The thought of benign referred to a grandmother, almost caused her to laugh. Her and Elliot had grandkids older than their youngest child.

When their screen was met with the three youngest faces in the family, Jesse, John and Hailey, everyone's eyes fell on them. They all took turns having conversations with the children and Elliot once again wished he could somehow find a way to get everyone to New York. To have his whole family together again, was one that he had expressed to Olivia that he wanted numerous times.

As the kids conversated with their Aunts and Uncles, Elliot leaned his body forward some to place another kiss on Olivia's temple. It was his way of showing her how grateful he was for all that they had been given in the world . While she turned her head to smile at him, Elizabeth said, "We're glad you two are happy."

Olivia's head turned around to look at the screen just as fast , "Us?"

"Yes, you two. We're really glad you guys finally jumped in," Maureen answered.

Kathleen and Richard nodded and Elliot and Olivia smiled, "Us too." He couldn't imagine what his life would have been like if Olivia hadn't forgiven him and he didn't want to.

Once the conversation turned to his parents, Noah leaned in close to Olivia, "Can we tell them now?"

"Tell us what?" Elizabeth asked.

Richard, who had gotten up to get a water bottle, asked, "What? Someone wants to tell us something?"

Noah was bouncing in his seat, while Eli and Kathleen were smiling. "Okay, what is going on," Maureen said.

Olivia smiled and leaned her mouth back to whisper something in Elliot's ear quickly.

"You sure?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

Elliot nodded his head and said, "Go ahead and tell them Noah."

Noah's eyes lit up and he couldn't hide his excitement when he said, "Mom's having a baby!"

Maureen and Elizabeth's mouths dropped, while Richard spit the mouth full of water he had in his mouth out.

After he forced a few coughs out of his mouth, Richard was the first to speak, "A baby? Like your baby, dad?"

While Elliot's face fell in disapproval, Maureen groaned, "You're an idiot, Richard. Who else's baby would it be?"

When he realized what it sounded like, his eyes went to Olivia's through his computer screen, "Liv, I didn't… I didn't mean it like that, I swear."

Olivia nodded her head gently, "Thanks for clearing that up, although I didn't really take it like that. Yes, your father and I are having a baby."

"But… how?"

While Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "You really are an idiot, Richard," Noah looked up at Elliot, "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you forget to give Richard the sex talk?"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, "No, Noah. I didn't forget."

Although he laughed with the others, Richard still asked, "So, it did happen the old fashion way?"

"Yes, Richard. It happened the old fashion way," Olivia responded.

Kathleen couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, "I don't know how else you think it could have happened, Richard."

With Richard's once again scowl, Elizabeth smiled, "And everything is okay?"

"Everything is perfect," Elliot said.

Maureen blew a small breath of relief out of her mouth, "How far along are you? When are you due?"

"I'm twelve, almost thirteen weeks already. Due date is May 8th."

"And, we're pretty sure she's a girl," Elliot added.

Richard groaned, "Great, like we need another spoiled Stabler girl in our life."

"Oh, whatever. You were just as spoiled as the rest of us Richard," Kathleen said.

He huffed, "If I was as spoiled as you guys, I would have been able to join the military at 17. I joined it anyway."

"Are you seriously still going on about that?" Elliot groaned out.

Richard sighed, "No, not really. I was just making a point. That all the Stabler girls are spoiled. Has anyone heard the budget for Elizabeth's wedding?"

"Why are we talking about my wedding right now, when dad and Liv just announced that we have a little sister on the way?" Elizabeth moaned out.

Richard took another minute to filter the fact that another sibling was being added through his head, before chuckling, "Dad, you seriously are a baby making machine."

Elliot and Olivia laughed, "I guess I am."

Richard smiled, "I kind of feel bad for her."

"Why's that?" Elliot asked.

"She's not only going to have you two as parents, she's also going to have six siblings looking after her. She's not going to get away with _anything._"

Olivia smiled, "No, she's not."

"Are you showing yet?" Maureen asked.

"Well, I've already had to upgrade to maternity pants."

"I want to see!" Elizabeth said.

The rest of the conversation was spent with Olivia showing off her small bump through the top she had worn to work that day and all the older kids trying to figure out a week where they were all free to visit. It ended with Elliot, once again, reminding them that he and Olivia would pay for all their plane tickets to get them to New York and to figure out a week as soon as possible.

Once the phone call ended, both boys busied themselves in finishing getting ready for bed, while Elliot took a moment to prop Olivia's feet on his lap on the couch to give her a foot massage. She was basking in the moment, with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape, when her phone began to ring inside of her pocket.

She groaned out loud and reluctantly pulled the phone out of her pocket. When her screen read Fin, she looked at Elliot with exhausted eyes and answered, "Fin."

The breath that she blew out of her lips and the way her eyes shut in sorrow, made him know that whatever Fin was calling her for, was not good news. His hands instinctively took a soothing motion against her calves as she spoke to her second hand. "Liv, they both didn't make it."

Her hand came up to squeeze the bridge of her nose, "Both of them?"

"Yeah, doctors tried everything they could, but it was too late."

"How long ago?"

"About 15 minutes ago. About five minutes from one another."

"How are the others?"

"Everyone else is stable so far."

"Any hits on missing persons yet?"

"Not yet, but we're looking. Thinking we can maybe try to release some photos to the press tomorrow, try to find someone."

"Yeah, and Amanda and I will talk to the rest tomorrow. See if they can give us anything about themselves personally. Names, birthdates, etcetera."

"Sounds like a plan. Try to get some sleep, Liv."

She scoffed quietly, "Yeah, I'll try."

When she hung up, her eyes instantly lifted to Elliot's. His eyes portrayed the fact that he knew it was bad. Although he had been away from the unit for eight years, there was no escaping the horrors. She was about to speak, when Noah and Eli emerged from the bathroom, with their teeth freshly brushed and their pajamas on.

"Goodnight mom!" Noah said as his arms wrapped around her.

Her arms wrapped tighter around him than usual when she said, "Goodnight baby, I love you so much."

"Love you too, mom." He gave a quick goodnight kiss to her abdomen and moved on to bid his dad goodnight as well.

Eli, who was never really an affectionate one, chose that night to give her a hug goodnight too. "Night, Liv. Love you."

She wasn't sure if the boy had sensed that she had a bad a day or if he was just in a good mood. But either way, she took it gratefully, "Goodnight Eli, I love you too."

After their good nights to Elliot, both boys made their way to their room, Eli leaving the door cracked behind him. As their eyes connected once more, the pleading in his eyes to talk to him, caused her to drop her legs from his lap and stand from the couch. Once she was on her feet, she leaned her body slightly toward him to whisper, "You don't need to listen to these things anymore, El."

As her body went to walk past him towards their bedroom, his hand reached out to grab her wrist lightly. When her eyes looked at him once more, he stood, so that their bodies were only inches apart, "I'll imagine worse than you can tell me, baby. You know that."

Her head nodded slowly. The man had worked the job, had seen the horrors of the world, by her side for twelve years. There was nothing worse than being left to an imagination full of the horrific truths of the world they lived in. Her wrist maneuvered its way out of his light hold, to intertwine their fingers. "Shower with me?"

"Always."


	69. Chapter 68

Like he always did when they showered together, Elliot undressed her completely. From pushing her suit jacket off her shoulders to pulling her underwear down her legs. She watched him through hooded eyelids as his lips leaned in to kiss her expanding abdomen lightly. When he whispered, "Daddy loves you" to their daughter, she wrapped her hands around the back of his head and closed her eyes briefly.

Their daughter. Her and Elliot's daughter. After their last doctor's appointment, her fear of something being wrong with the baby had decreased significantly. Her fear of something going wrong during the pregnancy had decreased some and she had come to terms with the fact that the farther along she got the less scared she would be. But after the day she had, she had a whole new fear. A fear that stemmed for all of her and Elliot's children, the one growing inside her just one of them. The world was a bitter, hateful, disgusting place and it was their job to ensure that their children never had to see it the way they had to. However, the harsh reality of it was that even as much as they tried to protect them from it, it still existed. It still walked the same streets they did. It still breathed the same air they did.

His lips placed a few more kisses to her bump before he stood to be eye level to her once more. "I love you."

She smiled at him gently and slid her hand against his cheek softly, "I love you too, El. I really, really do."

As his lips leaned in to kiss her, her hands busied themselves in unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. Their lips detached long enough for him to pull his shirt over his head, while she pushed his pants and boxer briefs over his hips.

When they were both bare in front of one another, he led her back towards the shower. He took a second to turn on the water, adjusting the temperature perfectly before assisting her into it.

As soon as the hot water hit her in between the shoulder blades and the glass door closed behind him, her body fell forward into his. Her left cheek successfully landed on his upper right shoulder, her breasts pressed up against him and if it wasn't for her day, the feeling of his chest hair against her overly sensitive nipples would have caused her to moan. His hands wrapped around her back to hold her to him and his lips placed a kiss on her head.

Once her arms wrapped around him as well, she spoke, "12 girls, none over the age eight, found in a storage unit. All severely malnourished, all severely abused. The two that were in critical condition, didn't make it. Still haven't had any luck in not only locating their families but also the sick bastards who had them." Her head lifted from his shoulder, to look at him, "So, so young, Elliot. The youngest is three. They're innocent babies."

His fingers weaved through her wet tousled hair, "I know, baby. People are evil, they always will be. But you, what you do, brings those people down. One less of them in the world, makes a huge difference. And you will find the girls justice, because you won't stop until you do. It's what makes you amazing. You will push and fight for them. You will make a difference in their lives. They will see, through you, that good does exist in this world."

She nodded, "I want to find them all." She not only wanted to find the person who was in charge of the operation, she also wanted to find every sick bastard that had laid their hands on them.

"I know. And you will. I know you will."

Her head nodded once more before she pulled her body far enough away from his to rest her hands on her abdomen. When his hands rested on top of hers, he said, "We'll protect her. We'll protect all of them."

She couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes, "We can only protect our own, Elliot. They _all_ deserve to be protected. All children deserve to be protected."

"Yes, they do. And it's really fucking unfair that they're not. But you are doing the most noble job to ensure that more of them can and will be protected. You make a difference, Olivia. You've made A LOT of differences throughout the years."

Through a sniffle, she whispered, "This job really sucks sometimes."

His arms wrapped back around her, to pull her close once more, "I know but when you catch them, it's worth it."

"It is. It always is."

As he turned her body slowly around, to begin to wash her hair, he asked, "Did you go to the scene?"

"Yeah, after it was secure, I did. Went to the hospital also, I was able to meet all of them, even the ones in critical care."

His fingertips scrapped along her scalp softly, achieving the desired effect when she moaned and dropped the weight of her head in his hands, "You're an incredible human being, Liv. You have an amazing heart. You've fought for justice your whole life. You're a survivor. You're a mother. Everything you've gone through has made you stronger. Has made you even more amazing. And I thank God, every day, that for some reason you have chosen to come home to me."

She smiled, "Yeah, well for some reason, I kind of fell in love with you."

"And, I will always be beyond grateful for that."

As he turned her back around, to tilt her head under the water, she said, "And, I will always be beyond grateful that you came back to me not as an asshole."

Her statement caused them both to laugh, "I'm definitely still working on that."

"Like I said before, I don't mind a little bit of the old Stabler, just as long as…"

"I don't go punching things, I know." Once her hair was thoroughly rinsed, he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips, "I'm not angry anymore."

"I'm glad. I like you better when you're not angry."

"Me too."

Her words were lost when his soaped hands closed around her upper arms. The stress that was flowing through her muscles from the day and the busy days she knew lied ahead, began to dissipate with each pass of his hands along her skin. Elliot knew exactly what to do to soothe her. He would let her talk, listen to her, give her advice, remind her of how important she was, then once it was evident that she was done talking, he would find a different way to continue soothing her. He was the first man she had ever been with, that made her feel one hundred percent loved and accepted.

As he knelt down in front of her to rub soap along her legs, her body leaned against the shower wall to keep herself upright. His fingers rubbed and kneaded her muscles and when his thumbs reached the juncture of where her thighs met her labia, her knees buckled lightly. He was quick to steady her with his hands and when she whimpered at that loss of contact when he stood, he said, "I'll give you a massage in bed, when you're laying down. So, we don't have to worry about you falling."

She nodded, "Okay."

His hands continued their journey, up her stomach, over her breasts, her breath hitching slightly when his thumbs passed over her sensitive nipples quickly, and up her shoulders.

As he reached behind her back, she reached for his soap. While his hands pulled her close to lightly knead the muscles in her back, hers busied themselves in washing all the parts of his body they could reach. It still amazed her how much the man was built like a Greek god. He kept his one hour daily workout down to a tee and then some. Every time he got bored at home, he would either go for a run or start doing pushups. Working out had become a therapy for him after he got clean and he used it rigorously. When her hands glided up his pecs and over his shoulders, she said, "You know, I think you're in better shape now then you were twenty years ago."

He chuckled, "I have a lot of time to work out."

Her responding, "Mmhmm," corresponded perfectly with her hands as they ran down his back and landed on his ass. Her eyes drew up to his and said, "That's what I was going to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still planning on finding a part time job? Because after the baby gets here, I am going to have to return to work after my maternity leave."

"I know. Would you rather me stay home with her?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I can't really ask you to do that. It depends on if you like being a stay at home dad."

"I would love to stay home with her, as long as you're okay being the breadwinner."

"Well, I won't be the only breadwinner. You do get two pension checks a month, El." His checks, from both the NYPD and FBI, combined amounted to almost as much as her monthly paychecks did.

"Right. I mean as long as you're okay with being the one who goes to work every day."

"I'm okay with it now, I'm going to be okay with it then. I'd rather you be home with the kids, then have to find a sitter."

"I'd rather stay home than have to find a sitter also."

She smiled at him, "Okay."

He smiled back at her, "Okay."

When he reached behind her to turn off the water, she pressed her body more against his, wrapping her arms tighter around him. The fact that the man had just agreed to stay home with their kids, accompanied with the proximity of his naked body, caused stirring down south of her border.

His hand stopped midway to the handle and when his eyes met lust filled ones, he grinned at her. "Bed, Olivia. I want to give you a massage and kiss you everywhere."

She bit her bottom lip in anticipation and nodded her head slowly, "Okay."

He didn't waste any more time shutting the shower off, drying her and leading her to bed. Since it was no longer plausible for her to lay on her stomach, he sat behind her, her legs outstretched between his and her back to him. His pre oiled hands and fingers took up an amazing kneading sensation against her upper neck, his thumbs pressing the perfect firmness on her tissue. They took their time. Moving along her back in a slow and deep motion.

Her neck fell forward and her body relaxed into his touch. When his fingers hit a knot along her spine, she arched underneath his grasp, a low moan escaping her mouth. However instead of releasing it, his fingers took a lighter pressure against it until her body relaxed back into him. He used that pressure to slowly work the knot out, lightening and hardening his touch as needed. A low moan of, "Ellliiiooot," escaped her lips once the knot released.

"Good?"

"God, yes," she groaned out slowly as his hand once again reached a knot.

The woman was so tense that he couldn't help but whisper, "Jesus, Liv. Is this all from today?"

"Mostly, I think. Probably has something to do with the child in me, also. I swear I'm already having a hard time staying comfortable standing. I feel like I'm…" her voice broke off to moan quietly when he met another sensitive area, "Like, I'm constantly having to readjust my feet."

"Well, you're going to need one of these and a leg massage after every shift then. Just to ensure that everything is being done to help prevent that."

"Mmmm… every night sounds fantastic." It wasn't only the soreness of her muscles that his fingers were releasing, it was also all the stress that had built up throughout the day. Shit, she would have killed for a massage like the one he was currently giving her every night since she became a cop.

He responded with a kiss on her shoulder before releasing his hold on her lower back, to scoot his body out from behind hers. Although she groaned lightly in protest, she followed his lead when he pushed her to her back slowly.

Once his hands took up a firm motion against her heel, a moan escaped her lips and her eyes instinctually closed. As her muscles and tension enjoyed the massage, her mind once again thought about how lucky she was. To be their age and to be _fully _gifted a second chance with one another, was incredible. The fact that he had, in just three months, given her things she had only dreamed of, made her heart sore in ways she didn't even know was possible. He was, not only, her soulmate, he was also Noah's father. When his hands slid up to her ankles, his fingers pressing deeply, she said, "So, I've been thinking, that if you're interested, you may want to… someday… only if you want…"

With the stammering of her words, his hands stopped against her ankles and his eyes lifted to hers, "If I want to what, babe?"

"Adopt, Noah. Like officially, on paper."

Of all the things he expected her to say, it was not that. It took him such by surprise, that he had to lean his face closer to hers, "Really?"

Her shoulders shrugged softly, "Well, I mean, YOU are his father, Elliot. And, I know, your name on a piece of paper doesn't mean anything. But if anything ever happens to me, he should be with you, without anyone doubting it." When his mouth opened to speak, her fingers came up to rest against his lips, "Don't answer yet. Think about it."

Although he didn't need time to even consider the question, he smiled behind her fingers and nodded. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind, that he wanted to officially adopt Noah. She was right, a name on a piece of paper didn't mean anything emotionally. He would view Noah as his son, just as much as Noah would view him as his father, regardless if legal adoption happened or not. But, that piece of paper meant everything legally. Not only if something happened to Olivia, which he didn't even want to consider, but also for everything else. He could sign him up for school, take him to the doctor, do all the things he now had to wait for Olivia to have time to do. He kissed the tips of her fingers gently before she removed them from his mouth. Their lips kissed gently before his hands reconnected with her legs.

He gave her legs the same treatment as her back and feet, massaging her muscles thoroughly and deeply and when his fingers once again met the sensitive skin of her upper thigh, she moaned lightly and spread her legs further apart. His hands drew over her hips and up to the underside of her breasts, as his body draped lightly over hers to kiss her deeply. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled his lips away from hers to run them down her jawline.

"I love you, too."

As his lips made their way down her body, she arched, shifted and moaned underneath him. By the time they finally met the apex of her legs, she was writhing under him, attempting to lift her hips towards his teasing mouth. He took a moment to shift his body, draping both her legs over his shoulders before placing his open mouth against her dripping core.

"Elll…"

The woman always tasted incredible, it didn't matter if she had showered before or not. He thought that had something to do with how much he adored her. It didn't matter how long ago she had washed herself, her taste was uniquely hers regardless. However, this time, her taste was different. It was still completely hers, but it was a tad sweeter than usual. When his tongue scooped up a droplet of her fluid to fully taste her, he groaned loudly against her. The change of hormones within her body would be the only reason her taste would be different.

She could feel the vibrations of his groan travel through her clitoris and up her spine. "God, Elliot." The man always went all out when he went down on her. His tongue had the perfect combination of dipping inside of her to swirl against her walls firmly, only withdrawing to flick against her clitoris and draw the bundle of nerves into his mouth. The groans of approval that fell from his mouth, literally made him look like he was savoring a piece of watermelon.

When another gush of liquid flowed out of her and perfectly into his mouth, he couldn't help but mumble against her, "You taste _incredible_."

A light laugh escaped her mouth, that was followed by a low moan when his lips once again drew her bundle of nerves into his mouth. When his index finger slid slowly inside of her, her back arched and she inhaled a sharp breath. As soon as he began to move his finger inside of her and flick his tongue against her, she felt the all familiar burn in her core. She was like a firework, climbing higher and higher, until she couldn't climb any more. She whimpered, "I'm gonna…" she moaned lowly once more and placed her hands on the back of his head to pull her mouth tighter against her, "I'm gonna come."

Her words encouraged him to suck harder and move his finger faster and when he drew his eyes up to her face to watch her explode, she clamped her own hand over her mouth to try to muffle the scream that released. Her inner walls clenched, her thighs squeezed his head, her back arched and liquid pooled against his chin.

Once her thighs relaxed on either side of his head, her hands tried to pull him back up, however his responding, "One more, Liv," proved to her that her efforts to stop him were pointless. So, she took one more deep breath and tried to relax herself back into his tongue to allow him to work her into only the second orgasm of what she was, pretty positive, would be just the beginning of the night.


	70. Chapter 69

**Shout out to Amilyn.**

**Hope all are safe during this time!**

**Please review and HAPPY READING**

Olivia was sitting in their new living room on the couch, with her feet propped up on the coffee table, and a book in her hands. There was a constant thought in her head, that although they had gotten most of the unpacking done, that she should be doing something more than sitting. The boys were both in their new rooms, setting things up the way they wanted, keeping Elliot more than busy assisting both of them.

She had just finished unpacking the kitchen, setting the last glass on the shelf, when Elliot skimmed by her and asked her to take a little break. Since the day they had signed the papers for their condo, they had done almost exactly what he had asked for when they had first seen the place. The boys did all the hard labor, while she packed and unpacked small items and dictated the rest.

With the help from her crew, Kathleen and the moving company, they were able to get everything into the condo and mostly everything unpacked in about three weeks. The few boxes that still lined the walls were items such as pictures and knick knacks, things that Olivia believed should be placed last.

With that fact, she had listened to Elliot's small plea and had decided to take a small rest with her book. At 17 weeks pregnant, she was beginning to really feel the extra weight applied to her feet all day. According to Michelle at her last appointment, her weight was still perfect, and she'd only gained ten pounds. However, her expanding abdomen was visible to the point that those who she had never met before were doing a double take at it and those who she had known for a long time stared at it. She had caught Fin the other day with his eyes glued to her protruding stomach. When he realized that he had been caught, he had shrugged his shoulders and smiled genuinely at her.

About a week ago, they had spent a whole Saturday furniture shopping and taking a moment to glance around the condo, she was more than happy with the selections they had made. The couch that she was currently sitting on was a dark grey sectional that Elliot had pretty much let her chose by herself, they had chosen a lighter grey recliner to set in the living room as well, a dining table that could expand big enough to hold twelve people, a grayish blue rug for the living room and a gray rug with white diamond shapes for under the table. They had also, finally, purchased themselves a new bed and Elliot ensured that they chose one that a mattress cover would fit over. The boys were able to choose a few things for their rooms as well, and they had decided to shop for the baby's furniture after they for sure knew she was a girl. The place really was the perfect place for them, and they were all more than thankful for enough space to breathe again.

That night would be only their third night sleeping in the new house. Since she really didn't want to have to move around the house while everything was everywhere, the boys had taken the time to arrange everything in a way that was organized. Their beds were the last thing to be transferred over, and once those were in their designated rooms, they had turned in the keys to the apartment and migrated themselves into the new house as well.

The exhaustion that accompanied the moving had caused all of them to be dead on their feet. It was as if for the last three weeks all they did was live and breathe moving. She felt worse for Elliot because he had done most of the work. While she was at work and the boys were in school, he had spent most of his time packing. She had tried to ask him continuously to wait until she got home so she could help, but he always refused and told her that he had it completely under control.

That Saturday morning was the first morning in a long time that they had all slept past ten, and it had given them a nice boost of energy. Especially Elliot, who had definitely woken up on the right side of the bed that morning. She could tell by the way he snatched her around the waist as she was walking by him in the kitchen, to shove his tongue down her throat. The kiss he laid on her was so deep and sensual that she had to take a minute to let the fire in her core burn out.

They hadn't yet tried one of her favorite parts of the house-the master bathtub. This was the first house she lived in that had a soak-in tub and she was eager not only to get in it, but to get in it with Elliot. She had only had sex in a bathtub once in her life and it had not ended in the way that she pictured. Regardless of that experience, the thought of being surrounded in hot water while Elliot's dick was thrusting in and out of her, was enough for her to drop her head back into the couch and close her eyes.

She was taking a few deep breaths to help calm herself down when she felt it, a feeling she had never felt before. A light flutter in her lower abdomen. Her eyes shot open and her hands lifted to land on her bump. The thought crossed her mind that it was gas, until she felt it once more. "Elliot!" Her lips curved into a smile and when she felt it again, she slipped her hand under her shirt to press against her abdomen harder. When she still inwardly felt the flutters but could not feel it against her hand, she patted her stomach lightly, wiped the tear that escaped her eye and whispered, "Hey baby, I feel you and your daddy is going to want to also. So, try not to mind him if he continuously bugs you until he can." When she felt the flutter once more, she smiled widely and tried calling, "ELLIOT!" once again.

"Yeah, Liv?!" He came from Noah's room, where he was busy assisting with hanging up clothes, and his steps moved down the hallway quickly. He was already at the kitchen when he heard her tell him that she was on the couch. As his eyes made contact with her relaxed body, he smiled, "Yes?"

"I can feel her."

The smile that spread across his lips was one of pure happiness, "Really?" He was already making his way to her.

She timed his approach perfectly, dropping her feet from the coffee table to the floor, legs open enough so that he could kneel between them. "Yes, I don't think you'll be able to yet."

Although he pouted slightly, his hands cupped her belly and his lips leaned in, "That's okay, I'll be able to soon." He kissed her belly softly, and whispered against her, "Just, please let it be very soon. I want to feel you too."

As the flutters came to life again, she placed her hands on the back of his head, "I think she likes your voice."

He smiled, "I hope she does. She's gonna hear it all the time."

As her newly manicured nails scraped through his short hairs gently, she asked, "What if she's not a girl?"

"Do you think she's not a girl?"

"No, I one hundred percent do, but what if I'm wrong?"

"I highly doubt you're wrong, baby." He kissed her bump once more and laid his cheek against her, his eyes raising to meet hers, "Besides, we find out for sure next week anyways." At their last appointment, Michelle had not done an ultrasound but had promised that at her 18 week mark, they would have a full anatomy scan done of the baby, including confirming the gender. "But, I'm still down to go buy everything pink and purple tomorrow because I have that much confidence in our prediction."

"Hmm… and if I had predicted that she was a boy, would you still have thought she was a girl?"

"Probably not, but I would have remained hopeful," his lips curved into a smile, "It doesn't matter if we're wrong Liv or if Michelle's 30% chance it is a boy was true, it will still be our child. We'll still be just as excited and just as thankful."

At the same time she smiled at him, her hands moved from caressing the top of his head, to gently holding the sides of his cheeks to pull his mouth to hers, lifting him on his knees. Regardless of gender, they were having a baby. Here they were, in their 50s, after twenty years of heartache, and she was pregnant with their child.

As soon as his tongue skimmed her lower lip, she moaned into his mouth and allowed his tongue access. When his hands trailed up her sides and around her back lightly, she pulled her lips from his to move her mouth to his ear. In a low breathless whisper, she said, "You know what we should do tonight?"

"Hmm…" his lips placed a small kiss under her ear, while his hands moved down to caress the small patch of exposed skin between her shirt and pants, "I think I have an idea." He had a very good idea and thankfully for their more than full night sleep the night before, they would both have the energy to.

She pulled her head back enough to look into his lust filled eyes with hers, "We should take a bath."

His slight look of confusion was quickly replaced with one of desire when her eyes ran down his body and back to his eyes. The small groan that escaped his lips was followed with his lips connecting to hers once more.

When they parted slightly to breathe, she asked, "That's a yes?"

"That's a fuck yes."

She laughed and was just about to kiss him again, when they heard Eli yell, "DAD!", from the end of the hallway. "Duty calls, dad." As he nodded and went to stand once more, she said, "Once everything is set up, we should have a housewarming party. We could invite Cragen, Munch, Melinda, maybe even Alex and my crew and get the kids over here somehow."

"That sounds like a great idea. Just give me a date, and I'll ensure everything is done by then."

"Well, I'm not going to rush you, El, so it's more you give me a date and…"

"DAAADDDD!"

He chuckled softly. The boys had been keeping him extremely busy during the move in process. They both had a specific way they wanted their room to look and they had relied a lot on their father to get it done. "I'M COMING!" His eyes drifted back to hers, "No one is rushing anyone, baby. I'm home all the time, I'll get it done by the time you want everyone to come over."

"Okay, maybe talk to the kids again, see if they have finally figured out when they can come, and we'll have it then. I'm sure everyone would love to see them."

"Sounds good. Now if you would excuse me, my pretty lady, dad duties await."

As he began to walk away, she called out, "I call you tonight!"

"You'll have me!" he called from farther down the hall, already close to Eli's bedroom door.

When she felt the flutters once more, she rubbed her belly gently and looked down, as if she was really staring into their baby's eyes, and said, "Yeah, I like him too."

She tried to spend the next thirty minutes keeping herself occupied. Her eyes skimmed from the words in her book, to the bare walls of the room around her trying to determine what picture she wanted where, to the bump growing under her shirt. At about her fourth rotation between the three, she blew an exasperated breath out of her lips and stood. She walked towards the voices at the end of the hall, her eyes once again scanning the walls as she passed by. They were definitely going to have to start unpacking the last few boxes soon because the emptiness of the walls were already starting to irritate her.

She found Elliot in Noah's room, the two of them making the perfect team hanging up a box of clothes, with Noah placing each piece of clothing on a hanger and Elliot placing them in the closet. Taking a second to peer into Eli's room, where she discovered the boy playing on his new cell phone that she and Elliot had just gotten him, she returned to lean against Noah's door frame and watch the two of them finish their task.

When the box was empty, their system stayed just as organized, Noah moving the empty box out of the way and Elliot shifting the last full box in front of him. "This one says toys, Dad."

"Toys from the apartment or toys from storage?"

"Umm, I think these were in storage," Noah replied with his smile widening. Because of their lack of space, he wasn't able to bring all of his toys back to Elliot's apartment. Elliot had gone to their storage multiple times during their time there to attempt to find specific toys Noah wanted to play with. However, most of the ones that he had not taken with him during the official move in had remained in storage for three months. He had already expressed his excitement to both of his parents about having all of his toys back.

As Noah ripped the box open, Elliot's eyes lifted toward Olivia. The grey tank top and beige pajama pants she was in were the clothes she had worn to bed the night before, having only slipped on a black sweater when she woke up. When her lips curved into a smile, he smiled back.

Elliot was just all around a sexy man. It didn't matter what he was doing, how he was acting or what he was wearing, every part of him, each part of him, made him incredibly sexy. However, the thing that made him sexiest to her, at that moment, was his art of being a good father. It was something that he made a goal to be every remaining day of his life. She figured it had a lot to do with his guilt about not being as good of a father as he should have been to the oldest four. The fact made him push harder to make up for everything that he didn't do previously. Her eyes tore from his briefly to drag along his tank top and sweatpants covered body once, before asking, "Do you need help with that box too, Noah?"

Noah, who was already pulling toy after toy out of the box, shook his head, "May… oh look, mom! It's my remote control dinosaur!"

He was already pushing the loose toys and box out of the way to clear an area to play with the toy, when Olivia made a come hither motion with her index finger towards Elliot. "That's awesome! Why don't you take a break and play with it for a while? Maybe even play with some other ones. And, if you get bored, go play games with Eli on his phone. That way, your Dad can help me unpack our room some."

Without glancing up from his roaring and walking toy, he said, "Okay, mom."

Elliot smiled and walked to capture the hand that Olivia was holding out to him. Similar to her, he peeked into Eli's room quickly, ensuring that Eli was just as busy as Noah. He followed her down the hallway, into their room and into their bathroom, only stopping briefly to close and lock both doors behind them.

Once her body turned towards his, her hands reached out to slip underneath the material of his tank top, "Let's take a shower."

Instead of responding with words, he let his actions speak. His hands landed on her waist to pull her close and his mouth dropped down to hers. Their hands worked quickly to divest one another of their clothing, as their lips worked rigorously to kiss the hell out of each other. The step into the shower was a shared effort, with her pulling him forward and him pushing her back.

Although she knew the new shower was almost twice the size of Elliot's old one, she was still surprised by how much Elliot was able to turn them both away from the initial blast of cold water that emerged from the shower head. Just as quickly, he was pulling her already cold body under the hot water, releasing her lips so that he could tilt her head back gently to submerge her hair. As his fingers raked through her hair at the pressure he had learned she loved, his eyes moved over her changing body. Her pregnancy glow had not gone away, her hair was consistently shiny and soft, her once light brown areolas had become a dark brown, her breasts had almost already increased a whole cup size, her bump was perfect with her belly button beginning to protrude some, and her hips had widened slightly. His eyes had just made contact with the apex of her thighs, when her hand reached for the growing erection between them.

He had learned throughout the last couple weeks that there were two sides to pregnant Olivia Benson. There was the pleaser and the receiver. Although they were always both taken care of in the end, she would come into it as one or the other. She was either lifting his hand onto her or reaching her hand for him. So, instead of tearing her hand off of him as he used to do, he groaned lowly and shifted their bodies towards the shower wall for support. Her hand perfected a pace against him, her thumb swiping over his tip every couple of strokes to feel the precum that gathered there. To keep himself from throwing her against the wet wall and fucking her senseless, there would be plently of enough time for that later, his hands busied themselves in roaming along her skin, up her hips, behind her back, down her ass and over her breasts, while he kissed her hungrily.

When she only wanted to please him, she really had to concentrate to make it happen. Elliot always had a way of completely consuming her when they were intimate. Even though he was attempting to make more of an effort to let her take her time with him as well, each time he felt her resolve start to dwindle, he would flip the tables on her. Within a second it would go from her between his legs, to him between hers, with her having no idea how it really happened. The current caressing he was giving her, was already having its intended effect, the wetness in between her thighs growing by the second. All he would have to do, which he would because he was Elliot and it was what Elliot did, was swipe the tip of his finger against her nipple for her to be done for. Thinking as fast as she could, she pulled her lips from his and dropped to her knees before him.

Her name escaped his mouth on a warning, "Olivia," as his hands reached for her shoulders to pull her back up. There was absolutely no way he was allowing her to suck him off in the shower pregnant.

His constant consideration for her was almost agitating, but she still drew her desired filled eyes up to his, "Elliot…"

"No."

"Yes," when his hips pulled back as her lips leaned forward, her hands landed on his hips and she moaned in frustration. It was her turn to say his name as a warning, "Elliot."

"Can't we move to the bed?"

"No, we can't. I'm fine. Enjoy it now because I'm probably not going to be able to drop down to my knees in a few weeks." When his hips once again pulled away from her, she said, "El, you could have been halfway to coming already. You're the one making me stay down here longer."

He groaned, "You're really not taking no for an answer?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not. So, relax baby. Let me take care of you." She leaned in to kiss his tip gently, and whispered, "You can take care of me after." There was something almost powerful to giving Elliot a blowjob. It was the one time where she was able to fully see the man in his true primitive form. Sure, he would lose control while they had intercourse, but even when he did he still focused so much on pleasing her. With a blowjob, they both were completely focused on his pleasure. Every lick, every suck, every light scrape of the teeth and every swallow was deliberately for him. He knew because of his desire to get her off the ground, he was going to ensure that he didn't last as long as he usually did. So she gave him her all, complete with the desired sound effects of low moans and groans, until his thighs began to shake, a groan fell from his lips and his hand gripped onto the back of her head to hold her mouth against him. Her pregnancy had not only changed her body physically, it also changed her senses dramatically. Her taste being one of them. The taste of semen was something that she never minded. It wasn't something she loved but something she tolerated to ensure that she didn't ruin Elliot's orgasm in any way. However, with her increasing pregnancy hormones it had become something that she liked. Instead of swallowing it right away like she used to, she would let it sit in her mouth for a few seconds before allowing it to slide down her throat.

Her mouth released him when his hands landed on her shoulders once more to assist her in standing. Although her muscles screamed in protest as she stood and straightened herself out, she still was more concerned with connecting her lips to his. He met her mouth with just as much passion, as his hands kneaded the muscles in her back. While his lips and hands worked, his feet pivoted them, so that her back was against the shower wall and her chest was pressed firmly against his, "How are your knees?" he asked, pulling away from her slightly.

She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck, "For being pregnant 50-year-old knees that just did that? They're okay. I'm pretty sure I can still walk without limping."

He chuckled, "Good to know." Using their current position to his advantage, he kissed her deeply once more and shifted a thigh between her legs to spread her open. As his right hand moved down her body slowly, he whispered, "I love you. So fucking much, Liv."

"I love you so fucking much too."

His lips reconnected with hers at the same time his fingers grazed along her throbbing slit, causing her already unsteady knees to buckle slightly. To try to compensate for her shift of weight, he wrapped his left hand behind her back to hold her body up against the wall, as his fingers continued to move through her folds. The amount of wetness seeping from her caused him to groan lowly.

Since he knew she was already worked up, he didn't tease her much, only drawing his fingers back and forth between her entrance and her clitoris a few times, rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, before slowly pushing a finger into her.

Her hands gripped his biceps and her mouth tore from his to drop her head against the shower wall, "El…"

His finger took its time stretching her, ensuring to hit her in all the right places. As soon as her hips arched forward for more contact, it was his turn to sink down to his knees before her. Taking a second to readjust their bodies, so that she could lift her right leg onto his shoulder and use the wall behind her to fully support her weight, his mouth leaned in to connect to her. His mouth worked against her relentlessly, his lips and tongue working in the perfect combination with his thrusting finger to work her up passed the point of no return. With the first ripple within her, his hand dropped down to grab ahold of her left leg to keep her quivering body standing.

"Oh, god… ELLIOT," tore from her lips as her release moved through her body in waves. With her increase of sensitivity, she made a mess each and every time they were intimate. It didn't matter what he did, if she was coming, she was squirting. The amount of fluid varied each time, sometimes being a small amount and others being an amount so large that it soaked them and everything around them. This stream was so large and so strong, that Elliot had to release her clit from his mouth and replace it with his thumb, to allow it to release completely.

Once she was done shaking above him, he placed her foot back on the ground and kept ahold of her as he stood. When their eyes connected, he smiled and tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear, "You're beautiful."

She smiled as well, "Thank you."

With his hands on her hips, he moved their bodies back underneath the hot water, "I'll wash you, then, if you want, you should take a little nap."

"I should?" She hadn't even given the man the slightest hint that she was tired.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly and reached for her shampoo, "Only if you want. Figured you might want a little extra energy for tonight."

He was right. Although her second trimester had given her some of her energy back, she was still exhausted by the end of the day. "I'll take a nap if you make tacos for dinner."

He chuckled, "Will do, baby."


	71. Chapter 70

**HAPPY READING AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Their night ended with chicken tacos and the movie "Matilda." After a two hour nap, Olivia was more than rested and when the movie ended the four of them stayed cuddled on the couch while Noah and Eli took turns reading Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

Olivia was quick to discover that although Elliot's voice coaxed more of a response from the baby, she was fond of her brothers' voices as well. The flutters continued throughout their whole story time and Elliot had tried more than once to slip his hand under her shirt to feel her. Although he couldn't yet, he finally decided to keep his hand on her stomach in case one was strong enough for him to feel.

After the fifth chapter, they all began to get ready for bed. Both Olivia and Elliot took the extra time to tuck Noah into bed and when Elliot popped his head into Eli's room to ask if he wanted to be tucked in as well, the boy groaned, "I'm good, dad. Good night."

As both parents made their way back down the hallway, Elliot turned to Olivia and said, "I'll straighten up really quick."

She nodded and wrapped her hands around his neck, "I'll start the bath."

The grin he gave her was accompanied by a kiss so deep, that if it wasn't for his arms around her supporting her weight, her knees would have buckled. As they pulled apart, he kissed the tip of her nose and squeezed her ass gently, "I'll be right there."

"Okay." She made her way into their bathroom without any further thought. While her hands reached for the faucets on the tub, her eyes surveyed her surroundings quickly. Although she had been in the bathroom many times since they had purchased the place, she still hadn't gotten over the fact of how phenomenal it was. The fact that she now was able to use a bathroom as nice as the one she was currently standing in for the rest of her life, provided her with so much happiness. She had the perfect family and the perfect house, there really was nothing else she could have asked for.

Turning towards the mirror, she smiled at the reflection of her growing baby bump under her shirt. Although she tried not to compare herself to other women, her belly was slightly larger than the ones she had met at the doctor's office. As much as she loved it, the largeness of it was a slight reminder of how big she may actually be at the end of her pregnancy.

She watched herself as she lifted her tank top over her head, exposing her bare abdomen and black sports bra covered breasts. She was sure that the coconut lotion she had been rigorously rubbing on her stomach and breasts was actually doing something, because she had yet to develop any additional stretch marks along the two. As her fingers skimmed over her slightly protruding belly button, her eyes made contact with the scar on her lower abdomen. Her fingers trailed over it lightly, following it completely down until they hit the elastic band of her yoga pants. With her expanding belly, the scarred tissue expanded with it, making the scar just as noticeable as it was before she became pregnant. The scar didn't bother her that much anymore, especially after being with Elliot, however it did hold her back in a whole different way.

There were times where all she wanted was to somehow get the boys more active in her pregnancy. Noah took the time a few times a day to talk to the baby briefly or run his hand along her belly as he passed by, but Eli hadn't paid much attention to it at all. Sometimes he would smile at it, but he never once reached to touch it or showed any interest. She had the thought that maybe if he heard his sister's heartbeat, he would possibly find more enjoyment in it and even if he didn't, she more than knew that Noah would get a kick out of the galloping sound. However, she had yet to mention the doppler to any of them because of the very obvious mark on her.

Her eyes lifted from her own reflection to Elliot's figure coming up behind her, with the doppler in his hands. When she smiled at him, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his left hand on top of the one currently dragging along the line and his right hand resting against her with the doppler in hand.

As his lips placed a kiss on her shoulder, his left hand moved up to hold her belly, "You're beautiful." He knew that although she had received every piece of help that she needed after Lewis and through that help she had healed in many ways, the scars on her body bothered her sometimes. He would sometimes catch her staring at them in the mirror and he was always quick to try to deter her from looking or thinking about them.

She smiled at him, "You tell me that all the time, El."

"I mean it all the time."

"I know." Her eyes fell from his in the mirror back down to the scar. As her eyes raked over it once more, she said, "You think the boys would like to listen to her heartbeat?"

"We can ask them." When he watched her eyes skim along the line again, he released his hold on her enough to turn her body towards him, so that her face was facing his. As the fingers of his left hand traced her spine, his lips leaned in to kiss her softly, "If it doesn't make you uncomfortable Liv, I'm sure they would love to listen. And if they ask, you tell them whatever you would like to tell them."

She nodded, "I think we should ask them. I think they would both really enjoy it."

"Okay." He kissed her once more, before saying, "I know you can feel her now, but I still want to hear her."

Her lips curved into a smile as the baby fluttered once more and nodded her head. She leaned her body back slightly, to grab the sink behind her, effectively allowing her belly to stretch between them. As the gelled probe landed on her stomach, she said, "She really does like your voice. She moves almost every time she hears you."

He grinned. Throughout the weeks he had become a pro at finding their child's heartbeat. It would literally only take him less than five seconds to find. When the galloping sound filled their ears, he kissed her stomach and whispered, "Hey, my baby. It's your daddy and I just wanted to remind you that I love you so much. And I know you're still a little one in there but I really want to feel you too."

As his mouth spoke against her, the flutters increased and the smile on her face widened. There was no doubt about it, she was absolutely baking a daddy's girl.

"But there's no rush, you wait until you're big enough and strong enough to do it. I'll wait patiently for it." He kissed her stomach once more before removing the probe and standing before her, "She's perfect."

With tears in her eyes she said, "I know. I can't wait to see what she looks like."

"Me either. Your eyes, your hair color."

She laughed lightly and kissed him again before stepping around him to shut off the water to the tub. When her body turned back towards him, she said, "I'm still hoping for your eyes but…"

"She'll be perfect regardless."

Her lips curved up into a smile, while her hands pushed her pants down her hips. He watched her as she continued undressing herself, pulling her sports bra over her head and pushing her underwear down. Once she was bare in front of him, she cocked an eyebrow at his ogling eyes and said, "I think you're a little bit overdressed, Stabler." She watched him grin before she stepped into the tub, settling her body in a way that gave him enough space to sit behind her.

His clothes didn't waste anytime hitting the floor, her eyes glued on him the entire time. As his bare body approached the tub, she leaned further forward and when he was done positioning himself comfortably behind her, she leaned her body back, so that her back was pressed firmly against his chest.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Their fingers curved around each other, resting on her stomach, her neck leaned back against his shoulder and his lips rested against her temple. One of the best things about being with Elliot was that she never felt like his mind was only focused on getting her into bed. Of course, their sexual relationship was extremely active, however the man would be perfectly content holding her if that's what she wanted. The love he portrayed for her on a day to day basis was what made their intimacy so incredible. It's what made her want him at the end of each day.

The warmth of the water helped relax her muscles causing her body to sink deeper into his and a small moan of appreciation to escape her lips. "I think I want to try a water birth," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can do that… right? Do they have labor tubs at Lenox Hill?"

"You can do anything you would like to do, babe. I'm pretty sure they have labor tubs in every hospital and we can definitely discuss it with Michelle."

"You think it's a good idea?"

"A water birth?" When she responded with a nod, he kissed her temple and said, "I think it's a great idea. I'm sure it will help you relax and with the pain."

She nodded, "And I want you to sit behind me, like this," she paused to lift her head towards him, so that she could attempt to look at him in their odd angle, "I'm not sure how this labor will transpire, but all I know is I want it to end like this. You behind me in a bathtub as I push."

He smiled and leaned in to capture her lips, "That's exactly where I'll be."

When their lips connected again, her hands landed on his knees to graze up his muscular thighs. She could feel his immediate response to her touch against her ass and she moaned in response. He used his legs to pin hers against the side of the tub, so that his right hand could move between her legs. When the tips of his fingers made contact with her clitoris, her hips lifted up and almost out of the water, causing water to splash over the edge. "Easy baby, you're going to make a mess."

"You're just going to have to clean it."

He chuckled and pressed his fingers harder against her. Even through the warm water surrounding them, he could still feel how wet she was when his fingers grazed her entranced. When her hips arched forward, silently asking for more contact, his index finger entered her slowly, followed by his middle finger and his thumb connected to her bundle of nerves.

Her hands gripped his thighs harder, as her back arched against him, "Mmm, El…" The man always hit her in the most perfect places and with her raging hormones, it didn't take long for her muscles to begin to quench around him. Once she felt his open mouth connect to her neck, her thighs squeezed shut and her teeth bit her bottom lip to contain the loudness of her moan, "Elliot, I want you with me."

Never the man to deny her of anything, he withdrew his fingers quickly and positioned his hands on her hips to assist her in lifting her hips, so that the tip of his cock was teasing her entrance. "You sure you want to attempt to do this here?" The tub was definitely not one of the easiest places to make love in.

She groaned lowly, pushed her back off of him, gripped the sides of the bathtub and began to lower hers hips on him. When his tip entered her, she moaned, "Yes."

His hips thrusted upwards at the same time his hands pulled her hips towards him. It took him three times, lifting her hips off of him and pulling her back down to sheath himself completely inside of her. Once they were completely connected, she instantly tried to use her arms as leverage to move her hips up and down on him. When his hands tightened their hold on her to keep her from moving, she groaned in frustration, "Elliot!"

If they were going to have bath sex, he was damn right going to make sure it was going to be incredible bath sex that didn't leave any part of her sore in the morning. The current position of her hands, made him know that her arms would definitely be feeling the work she put into holding herself up. "Just relax, baby," he whispered as his hands landed on her wrists to persuade her hands to let go of the edges of the bathtub.

"What? How?" It was at that moment that she realized that it would have been a good idea to discuss the most comfortable way to do exactly what they were doing.

"Relax your whole body into me." When her hands let go of the edges of the tub, he guided them to his thighs, which caused her back to fall slowly back against his chest. He leaned his neck down to kiss her neck gently and positioned both palms of his hands on her upper inner thighs. With his fingers curving around the back of each thigh, he used the muscles in his arms to pull her body up his chest, effectively pulling her up his cock. As she whimpered softly, his lips grazed her ear, "I'll do all the work, baby. You just lay there and enjoy yourself." He kissed her neck, "Okay?"

She smiled softly. Although she didn't give them to him often, a night to fully relax and enjoy an endless amount of orgasms, sounded more than incredible at the moment. She tilted her chin up to search for his lips and when he connected his to hers, she relaxed deeper against him and nodded.

Since they were underwater for the first time in their relationship, it took him a moment to find the perfect rhythm inside of her. Once a moan of yes, escaped her lips, his hands moved up her thighs, around her hips, over her stomach, to her breasts. His thumbs and his index fingers squeezed her nipples gently, while his palms engulfed her breasts fully. She moaned in appreciation and lifted her hands to grip around his neck, welcoming her body to his open touch. The touch of his hands against her skin, coupled perfectly with the movement of his hips and the waves of warm water that surrounded her.

He kept his mouth occupied, kissing each part of her neck and shoulder that they could reach. His eyes remained open so that they could watch the breathtaking view that was laid out before. Her heavy breasts moved in sync with her ragged breaths and her bump was visible over the valley of her mounds, providing the perfect curvature so that her pelvic region was no longer in view. When he felt her tighten around him, indicating to him how close she actually was, his right hand dropped from her breast down to her clitoris. "Jesus, Liv. You're so beautiful."

As his fingers took a circular motion against her, she moaned, "Yes, yes, yes… GOD ELLIOT."

He had learned Olivia's body incredibly well over the time frame they had been together, so when he felt an overwhelming push of her muscles around him, he pressed his fingers harder against her clit and drew his lips up to her ear, "Tell me when, baby."

Most of the time she could squirt with him inside of her, but at some angles, like the one they were currently in, it was almost impossible to let the pressure go and of course Elliot knew that. He knew exactly what to do to allow her to have the amazing orgasm he always wanted her to have.

"Tell me when you're gonna come, Liv."

His voice was nothing but a hushed whisper against her temple. When she felt the pressure build once more, she moaned, "Now!"

His hands and hips moved in sync. His left hand left her breast to catch her scream at the same time his hips dropped back enough to withdraw himself from her. The fingers of his right hand kept a punishing circular motion against her bundle of nerves.

She used the heels of her feet to arch her hips out of the water, as the pressure released within her by a stream of liquid. The stream was so strong that it hit the other side of the tub, causing the liquid to cascade into the water around them. Elliot was quick to find the drain with his toes, while he groaned, "Yes, baby… God, you have no idea how much pride I hold in the fact that I can make you feel like this. You're absolutely incredible. So, incredible."

His hand did little to contain the loud moans that escaped her lips. When the shock waves stopped crawling up her spine and her pussy temporarily stopped contacting, her hips dropped down in search of something else. With the help of his hand positioning his dick perfect, she used her weight to lower herself back on top of him.

Once he was totally inside of her once more, he reached up to press his hands against her chest to persuade her to lay her weight totally on top of him once more. Without the water present, the position caused his back to be squeezed awkwardly against the porcelain of the tub, "Remember, I'm not young anymore."

She laughed lightly and attempted to use the sides of the tub as leverage to lift her body slightly off of his. She was met with resistance by not only Elliot's lap lock but also by the relaxed state of her muscles. They had not only enjoyed a warm bath, they had also been given the intensity of a mind blowing orgasm. "I want… I want you to finish."

"I know, baby. Just lift your hips a little bit."

She did as she was told, once again using the heels of her feet to lift her lower half. He used the space she provided between them to thrust his hips against her. Her eyes rolled back and her hands tightened on the arms that were wrapped around her, "Oh, Elliot…"

Since he wasn't in the most comfortable position, he concentrated on the intensity of her warmth and tightness and when she let out a loud moan accompanied with a ripple within her that indicated how close she was again, he groaned out loud.

"Come with me, El."

"I will…" His groan died off in a growl.

As soon as her muscles squeezed around him, he exploded within her. His teeth sunk into her shoulder to hide the intensity of his own release and her hand pulled his hand back up to her mouth to catch her scream. When he caught his breath enough to speak, he whispered, "I love you."

She was breathless when she replied, "I love you too." She was completely sedated. Every single one of her muscles relaxed. "I… I don't think I can move."

"That's okay, baby. You don't have to." He didn't give her a chance to question him before he was reaching up to turn the water back on. His hands worked slowly along her body to rinse her completely, allowing the water that dripped off of her to rinse him.

Once he was satisfied, he turned the water off. When she groaned in disapproval, he chuckled, "What?"

"I still don't think I can move…"

"Okay… well I guess we can sleep in the bathtub. I just may not be able to move in the morning."

She laughed and gripped the sides of the tub, "Just help me. I'm 50, pregnant, and thoroughly fucked, so I'm in a worse state than you are."

He laughed out loud and placed his hands on her hips to begin to guide her up, "The only thing you have on me is the pregnant part."

"Well, that's a big part. Have you seen my stomach already?"

As she lifted to her feet in front of him, he said, "I have and it's so perfect."

"She's only going to get bigger, which means I'm only going to get bigger."

His feet stood behind her and when he stepped out of the tub, he said, "And before we know it, she's going to be here."

She smiled and accepted the hand extended to her, "Yes, she will be."


	72. Chapter 71

**A cute but short chapter.**

**Please review and happy reading.**

**ALSO, thank you SO much for all the new followers lately!**

The next night, Olivia was laying on their bed, freshly showered, with her back against their head board, one hand rested on her stomach and the other holding her phone. Her glasses covered eyes were glued to the page in front of her, completely intrigued with the survivor's statement she was reading.

On top of the book Dr. Michelle had recommended for them to read about survivors of assault and the labor process, they had both begun to look at articles on their phones. If they had found the article to be helpful and possibly useful in the type of birth Olivia was planning in her head, they would show it to the other person.

However, they had really kept their built knowledge on the subject in more a third person point of view. The only thing she really knew, at her current point, about the birth is that she wanted it to be calming, relaxing, just her and Elliot, and the third stage of labor would be in the bathtub. How she was going to stay calm and relaxed over not only the pain she was going to be in but also from the possible flashbacks that could occur, was completely unknown. And so far, they had more read survivors statements, than actually discuss what they could use as a calming technique.

She thought it personally hadn't come up between them because they were both focused on understanding what all could happen to her during labor. A full understanding meant a clear vision on what they could do to prevent her from hitting the spots some women they had read about did. She wanted her labor to be beautiful and perfect, not traumatizing and they were both a mission to make that happen.

She was brought out of her concentration and thoughts with the sound of Noah's voice.

"Night, mom."

She smiled at the incoming young boy and at the teenager walking close behind him. As her hand set her book, she said, "Goodnight, baby."

Her arms captured his incoming ones in a big bear hug and when she released, his mouth automatically lowered slightly to her stomach, "Goodnight, in there."

When she felt a flutter within, she said, "You know, I can feel her moving now."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. She's still a little too small for you guys to feel her yet but give it a few more weeks and I'm sure you will be." When his hands came up to rest against her, she continued, "And every time she hears one of your voices," her eyes drew up to Eli's as well, to ensure the boy knew he was talking to both of them, "She moves. I think that's because she likes you."

Noah smiled widely, "Does she move for dad too?"

She nodded, "Yes, she moves for your dad the most."

"She's definitely going to be a daddy's girl," Eli said.

"Without a doubt," Olivia responded.

"I can't wait to feel her!" Noah exclaimed, pressing his hands a little harder against her.

Elliot, who had busied himself in hanging up some pictures on the walls while everyone else got ready for bed, entered the room at that moment. Him and Olivia's night before escapades in the bath had caused them both to be a little sore in the morning, which had amounted to her mostly resting throughout the day and him doing small tasks to ensure he didn't injure his back anymore than he already had. "Would you like to hear her?"

Eli looked at his dad in question, then back at Olivia, "Hear her?" When Olivia nodded, he asked, "But how? She's still in your stomach and I'm pretty sure she can't talk yet."

Elliot chuckled lightly, "No, she can't. But we can listen to her heartbeat if you two would like."

"Yes! I want to hear!" The young boy said as he sat next to his mom and placed his ear on her stomach. After a few seconds, he said, "I don't hear anything."

Elliot and Olivia couldn't help the laughter that escaped their lips. "Hold on, I have to use a little device to help us hear her," Elliot explained as he walked to his side of the bed to pull the Doppler out of his nightstand.

As he retrieved the Doppler, Eli took a spot by Olivia's feet and Noah cuddled more into the side of her. She waited until Elliot sat next to her with the doppler and gel in his hands, before she pulled her shirt up enough to expose her abdomen. While Eli's eyes strayed away from looking, Noah's eyes connected to it instantly.

Elliot gave the boy a moment to smile at her bump, before placing the probe on her. Like it always did, it only took him a second to find the galloping sound within her. Noah's smile widened, while Eli's eyes drew his eyes towards the probe on her stomach.

"That's her heartbeat?" Eli asked.

Elliot nodded, "Isn't it amazing?"

"It's so fast," he whispered.

"Babies heartbeats are really fast, much faster than ours," Olivia explained.

"I like the way it sounds," Noah said as his hand reached to rest on top of her bare bump.

Her hand came up to rest on top of his, "Me too."

Elliot gave the four of them a couple of minutes to enjoy the sound, before removing the probe from her. Noah sat up from leaning against the headboard next to his mother, to bring his mouth to her bare skin. His lips hovered her right below her belly button, "You sure she can hear us mom?"

Olivia laughed and reached down to rub his hands lightly through his curls, "Well, she just started moving again, so yes I'm sure she can hear you."

"And, she'll remember our voices when she comes out too," Elliot said, reaching his hand to rest above her belly button.

Noah smiled, "That's so cool!" He kissed her gently and said, "Goodnight, little sister."

As Noah raised his face from her, Olivia could tell the moment Eli's eyes made contact with the scar. His eyes narrowed slightly at it, as if to ensure he was, in fact, looking at what he thought he was looking at. He raised his eyes to hers first, in which she responded to him with a small smile, then to his father's. When his father responded to him much in the same way Olivia had, with a small smile, he smiled also.

When instead of responding with a question as to why Olivia had the scar she did, Eli responded with a smile, Elliot knew that the young man was no longer a child anymore. He was becoming a respectful individual who was beginning to learn boundaries on what to ask and what not to ask. He took the stance that Elliot had in his and Olivia's relationship, he only wanted to know what she wanted to tell him.

He was so wrapped up in his pride for the boy that he almost missed Noah ask Olivia, "What happened here mom?" His eyes drew to Noah's fingers, which were placed lightly against the top of the scar. As much as he took pride in Eli for not asking, he took just as much in Noah asking. The raw moments of the children being actual kids, without a filter, were just as wonderful as the moments of them becoming adults. He drew his eyes to hers to portray what he had exactly told her in the bath. It was her floor, to tell them whatever she wanted to tell them.

"Somebody hurt me a long time ago," Olivia responded.

Eli nodded, "Is that person still here?"

"No, they're not. So they can never hurt me again."

As he dragged his finger along it, Noah asked, "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head, "No, not at all. It's actually a little numb feeling. So, it feels funny when you drag your finger along it like that."

He lifted it almost instantly and kissed her stomach once more. Olivia and Elliot gave him a few more seconds of resting his lips against her, before Olivia whispered, "Okay, it's time for bed now."

"Okay, mom."

Instead of waiting at the door for Noah as he gave their parents their goodnight hugs, Eli stood patiently behind Noah as the young boy reached to give both Elliot and Olivia a huge hug. As Noah released them both and jumped off the bed, Eli leaned in to hug Olivia gently. His left hand wrapped around her shoulders, while his right reached down to touch her stomach softly. It wasn't a major touch like Noah and Elliot had always done, but it was something that didn't go unnoticed by the two adults in the room. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Eli was becoming just as attached to his little sibling in Olivia's stomach, just as much as everyone else had.


	73. Chapter 72

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've been preoccupied with some things. Next chapter won't take as long, PROMISE!**

**Please review and happy reading!**

She was sitting on the edge of the doctors office bed, twiddling her thumbs, when Elliot walked back into the room. He had excused himself due to the bad service when Elizabeth called him confirming that she had made it to the airport safely. A few days before her 18 week appointment, the older kids had finally called them announcing that they were all free to come down for a week. Elliot and Olivia hadn't wasted any time purchasing plane tickets for each of them and making phone calls to all those that Olivia wanted to come over for the housewarming party, which was scheduled to take place that coming Saturday. They thought the timing couldn't have been more perfect because the day that they were all flying out, was the same day Dr. Michelle was going to confirm the gender for them.

"She's at the airport?" She asked as he sat down in the seat provided for him.

"Yes, everyone else is also. So now just to wait for their texts confirming that they're on their planes."

"So, they check in when they get to the airport and when they get on their planes?"

"Yes, I have to ensure none of them get lost in the airport also." When she raised her eyebrows at him, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "It makes me feel better."

"Okay, as long as it makes you feel better." Her hand came up to rest on her belly when she felt their child move within her and she laughed lightly, "She thinks that's a little overboard also."

He chuckled and leaned his body far enough forward so that he could place his hand against her as well, "Or, she thinks it's the right amount of overboard because anything could happen to her siblings in an airport and her father just wants to ensure that nothing did."

Elliot's voice caused the movement inside of her to increase and she smiled, "You may be a little bit right. She does really like you."

He leaned in his lips as close as he could to her stomach to whisper, "I really like you too."

Since she had to return to work after her appointment, Elliot would be the only one to pick up all the kids from the airport. Because they were all arriving at different times throughout the day, he was going to spend most of his day driving back and forth from the airport, squeezing in picking up Lei and Noah from school as well. If everything worked out as planned, she would arrive home to the presence of Kathleen, Hailey, Richard, Elizabeth, Eli and Noah. Elliot wouldn't arrive with Maureen and her boys until about 7:30pm. "You sure you can handle everything that needs to be handled today? I can stop at the grocery when I'm off, so that you can at least have enough time to get your head together before you have to spend all day in Manhattan traffic."

"I'll be fine, Liv. I have enough time to do the grocery shopping. I took an hour this morning preparing for my day in traffic."

She blushed slightly. He had not only conquered his thirty minute workout routine before they had to wake up the kids for school, he also had spent a solid 15 minutes with his face between her thighs and the other 15 inside of her. "Okay, but you better not be in a bad mood when you get home tonight."

"Well if I am, I know something that will make me in a better mood."

When he winked at her and grinned, she laughed, "Keep dreaming, El. That is NOT happening while we have all the kids in the house."

At that moment, he looked at her like a deer in highlights. Because of their bigger place, all the kids, including Kathleen, had agreed to stay in the new house for the week that they would be there. It would save everyone money and Olivia and Elliot were glad to have them all. However, a whole week without being intimate, was not something that they were accustomed to, especially with her increase of hormones. "Are you serious?" With the nod of her head, he said, "I didn't agree to that."

"Oh, so that needed to be stated when we're going to have all six of our kids and three of our grandchildren in our house?"

"Umm, yes. Are we sharing our bed with them or something?"

"Elliot," was said in a warning. There wasn't any point in trying to debate it with her. She more than knew that she and Elliot were very active in the physical part of their relationship but they could both manage to hold out for a week. She still had issues with the fact that Eli had heard her and still worked extremely hard each time they were intimate to be as quiet as she could possibly be. So, she seriously wasn't interested in having to deal with the older kids hearing her as well.

"They're grown, Liv. It's not like they don't know that it's going on."

"That doesn't mean I want them to hear me."

He groaned lowly, "That's not fair. You should have told me that this morning."

"Two things, I thought you had already assumed that and what difference would this morning have made?"

"I would have skipped my workout this morning."

She wrinkled her face in confusion, "You would have skipped your workout this morning?"

"Yes, so I could have spent a whole hour with you instead of only 30 minutes."

She smiled, "Well if it makes you feel better, it was an incredible 30 minutes." She could feel the low burn in her belly just by thinking of it.

"Could have been an incredible hour."

"Let it go, El."

Instead of groaning again, he stood up and walked close enough to her to place his hands on either side of her hips on the bed. Her body recoiled slightly at the sudden closeness of his body, her hands falling back onto the bed to hold her upper body up in the new angle and he leaned further in to kiss her lips softly. As he pulled away, he watched her face turn into one of want. Her eyes skimmed along the muscles of his upper body and her teeth drew her bottom lip into her mouth.

"That happens to me too…" he whispered, his eyes glancing down her shirt. Since her breasts had increased during her pregnancy they spilled over her bra just enough to show the perfect amount of cleavage.

It didn't matter what they were doing, if they physically got as close as they were at that moment, their reaction was always the same. They had a connection that was built twenty years prior and when she had allowed them to cross the line after all those years, that connection was completely sealed. Their intimacy was one built off of pure love and trust in one another and all that love and trust came out each time they would be physically close. There were a few times that they would be completely engrossed in a conversation with one of the boys and one of them would accidentally rub their forearm against one another and they would both have to fight the small flame that was attempting to spread within them.

"I hate you…" she whispered back. When he grinned once more, she kissed him again and said, "You're sleeping on the floor the second I feel you trying to come on to me."

He chuckled, "I'm not the only one who initiates."

"Well, you're sleeping on the floor the entire time then."

When her lips curved up into a smile to indicate that she wasn't serious, he smiled and connected their lips once more. They only pulled apart when they heard a slight knock on the door, followed by the opening of it.

Michelle smiled at the closeness of the couple before her and said, "Sorry, do you two want a minute?"

Olivia shook her head and sat up enough to press lightly on Elliot's shoulders, "No, he was just sitting back down."

Elliot chuckled and took his designated spot, while Michelle walked closer to Olivia. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good, huge, like always."

Michelle laughed, "And you keep getting bigger."

She groaned lightly and rubbed her belly, "Yes, I do but it makes me feel better. Lets me know she's growing in there."

"She definitely is. Anything new since last visit?"

"Well, I started feeling her move last week." The smile that accompanied her lips when she said those words, indicated how happy she really was about it.

"That's great! Can daddy feel her yet?"

"Not yet but I'm waiting patiently," Elliot responded.

Michelle nodded, "I'm sure it'll happen really soon."

"I know it will," he said.

"Okay! Let's look at the little one's growth and confirm the gender."

Olivia laid back instantly, pulling her shirt up to expose her abdomen, while Elliot scooted his chair closer to her bed to take a hold of her hand and get a better look at the ultrasound screen.

Their child had grown so much since the first time they had seen her and they both bathed in the enjoyment of paying attention to every body part Michelle was pointing out to them.

"Look, she's sucking her thumb," she said to them as she was measuring the baby's head. Both parents smiled widely and Michelle asked, "Are you planning to breastfeed?"

"Definitely," Olivia answered, without her eyes leaving the screen before her.

As Michelle told her, "I'm glad," Elliot looked at her in pride. Kathy had only attempted to breastfeed Maureen and when she couldn't get the hang of it, she had rightfully chosen to formula feed. With their other four, he had tried to encourage her to try again but she had still opted not to. He had respected Kathy's choice completely, just as he would have respected Olivia's if she had chosen not to. However, there was a small part of him that always wanted to watch the woman he loved breastfeed their child. He was brought out of his thoughts by Michelle asking, "Okay, ready to see if our girl prediction has been right this whole time?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "I really hope it has been. We've all been calling her a she, even her siblings have been referring to her as their little sister."

"Well, let's see."

It only took her a second to find the exact spot she needed to find and when her finger pointed to the screen, Elliot whispered, "She's a girl."

Michelle smiled widely, "Yes, she without a doubt is. You two are for sure having a baby girl."

Despite knowing for almost the entire length of her pregnancy, the absolute confirmation of her gender on the screen before her, caused tears of happiness to fall from Olivia's eyes. She was carrying her and Elliot's daughter. She accepted Elliot's lips as they pressed against hers and when he pulled away from the light kiss, he whispered, "Your eyes and your hair color."

She laughed out loud and whispered back, "Your eyes."

As he smiled and kissed her once more, Michelle wiped the access gel off of her abdomen. She waited until they pulled apart to say, "So, her development still looks perfect."

"We're glad," Elliot said as he helped Olivia sit up.

"So, you two have any questions?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if a water birth is plausible at Lenox," Olivia said.

Michelle smiled widely, "Oh yes! A water birth is a fantastic idea. We can definitely get you a room with a bathtub when you go into labor."

"And Elliot can get in the tub with me?"

"Of course. You guys can do whatever you would like to do. Have you been reading some material?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes, we got the book you recommended and we've been reading survivor's stories on the internet."

"That's good. Any specific calming techniques you guys have decided on yet?" Michelle watched the two adults glance at one another before nodding her head in understanding, "You two are going to have to talk about techniques eventually."

Olivia nodded, "We know. I guess we've been trying to really understand what can all happen inside my mind before we decide on some."

"That makes sense. You two still have a lot of time. Just remember these techniques need to be practiced, so there isn't any confusion in the delivery room."

"We'll definitely start talking about them," Elliot said.

"Okay, when you guys have some, just let me know. So, we can start your birth plan."

"How soon do you usually like to start those?" Elliot asked.

"Usually around 28 weeks."

Olivia blew a small breath out of her mouth, "So, we have a little time still."

"You do. I just like to ensure that we're all on the same page when it comes to your birth."

"We will be," Elliot answered with such confidence in his voice that it gave Olivia some confidence as well. They were going to figure out the best ways to keep her calm and in the present together, just as they had figured out everything else thus far.


	74. Chapter 73

She arrived home at 6:00pm with her hands completely full of small gifts the squad had surprised her with that day. Since no one had any doubt in their girl prediction, she walked into an office covered in pink "it's a girl" balloons, flowers and pink cupcakes. She had smiled widely and turned to Fin, who was following close behind her. When he said, "Please tell me she's a girl," she nodded her head and responded with, "Of course she's a girl."

Unfortunately, they had caught a busy case as soon as she confirmed the gender with everyone, so they didn't have much time to celebrate. As Amanda was helping her load her car at the end of the day, she made a comment about how they would have plenty of time to celebrate the baby at her baby shower. Olivia hadn't even considered a baby shower and the thought of one both excited her and stressed her out. She vowed to herself that she would talk to Elliot about it as soon as an opportunity arose.

When she approached their door, she could already hear the laughter coming from within. Elliot had stayed in contact with her all day, ensuring that she was kept one hundred percent in the loop about what was going on with the kids. Everything had gone as planned. Which meant that inside their home Kathleen, Richard, Elizabeth, Eli, Noah and Hailey were hanging out waiting for them to get home, while Elliot was at the airport picking up Maureen, Jessie and John.

All her distress from the day faded as she opened the door and took in the site before her. Noah was attempting to teach Hailey some dance moves, Elizabeth and Kathleen were laughing on the couch, and Eli and Richard were engaged in a game of arm wrestling on the table. As soon as Noah made eye contact with her and said, "MOM!", everyone else turned to look at her as well.

"Hello everyone," she said. Richard and Eli were the first two to her, relieving her hands of all the things she was carrying. "Thank you."

"Of course, Liv," Richard responded. He dragged his eyes down to her belly once, glanced at the pink balloons and cupcakes he was now holding and made eye contact with her once more, "So, she's for sure a girl?"

Olivia nodded, "You for sure have another sister on the way."

Although he groaned lightly, he smiled widely and pulled her in for a one armed hug, "You look great."

"Thank you, Richard."

"It's really good to see you."

She rubbed his back gently, "It's really good to see you too."

"OKAY! It's my turn now," Elizabeth said from behind them.

Olivia laughed lightly, while Richard huffed at his twin. As he released his hold on her, he said, "I've literally only said ten words to her and it's your turn already?"

"Umm, yes? Now move," Elizabeth stated, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way far enough for Elizabeth to step forward and place her hands on Olivia's expanding abdomen, "Oh my goodness! Look at you! Your bump is absolutely perfect." She exclaimed, rubbing her along it softly.

"Wow, so I got pushed out of my hug so you could feel her bump? Really?"

"Shut up and go set the stuff down somewhere Dickie," she responded as her hands left Olivia's abdomen to wrap around her. "Hey, Liv."

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm great. So glad to finally see you, to see everyone. I'm so sorry it's been so long." As the words escaped the young woman's mouth, her arms instinctively tightened around Olivia.

Through the twelve years of their partnership, she had gotten to know Elliot's children really well. When he left her all those years ago it wasn't only him who disappeared, it was all of them. She never heard from any of them ever again until her and Noah ran into Elliot at the diner. Her heart was shattered by not only the loss of her partner but also by the loss of a family that was never hers to begin with. Elizabeth's acknowledgement of that assisted in putting some of the last pieces together again. Elliot was not the only one sorry, they were all sorry. "Me too, honey. Me too."

They stayed together, rubbing one another's backs, until Hailey finally grabbed ahold of Olivia's leg, "LIVIA!"

The two women smiled at one another before pulling out of their embrace, so Olivia could reach down to hug the young girl, "Hailey!"

"You go work?"

"Yeah, I had to go to work today."

"Go work tomorrow to?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I'll be off earlier because you guys are all here."

"YAY! Papa went to get Auntie Maur and Jessie and John! We gonna have a sleepover here!"

Olivia smiled brightly, "We are?!"

"Yes!"

"I'm so excited! Are you excited?"

Hailey jumped up and down and clapped her hands enthusiastically, "YES!"

"It's going to be SO much fun," Olivia said.

Hailey screeched once more and took off running around the dining table in excitement. While everyone laughed, Kathleen groaned, "I told you not to give her sugar Richard!"

Richard, who was leaning against the wall with his hands finally free of stuff, having set them on the counter of the kitchen, laughed louder, "I'm her Uncle. I'm allowed to give her sugar."

Noah was the last person to walk up and hug his mom, kissing her belly lightly in the process, "Did you have a good day?"

As she rubbed his curls, she smiled, "Yeah, baby, I did. Thank you for asking. Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes! We have a new girl in my class, her name is Jessica. And she's really nice."

"That's great! Did you make her feel welcome?"

He nodded his head, "We played at recess and lunch."

"I'm glad. It's always fun making new friends."

When she finally made her way to the kitchen to get herself a water bottle, Kathleen said, "Dad said he'll cook when he gets home."

Olivia nodded, "Okay, last I heard from him was that they were leaving the airport, so it'll still be a while. Did he pull something out?"

"Yeah, he said he was going to make spaghetti."

As she opened the fridge, she took note that the man had somehow managed to go grocery shopping. As she took a drink of her water, she glanced at the clock on the stove. It was already bordering on 6:30 and the drive from the airport to their house at the current time would take him at least an hour. She knew after his day on the road, he was going to be exhausted and cooking was the last thing he was going to want to do. "So, I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll start dinner. Give your dad a little break," she said to Kathleen, who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Do you want me to start it?"

"No, honey. Go spend time with them. You guys never see one another."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

By the time Elliot pulled into his designated parking spot, all he wanted was his bed and Olivia wrapped in his arms. It definitely made him feel a little guilty that although all his kids were finally with him once again, the only thing he could think about was wrapping his arms around the love of his life. He chalked it up to her being his safe zone. Someone who could take his frustration away without even trying. He needed her and he was beyond grateful that he had her.

The day had gone mostly as planned. After he and Olivia went their separate ways at the doctor's office, he went straight to the grocery store. Ensuring that he purchased enough food for eleven people for the week, enough food to feed the guests they were having over on Saturday, and the hand full of craving food that Olivia wanted, he went home, unloaded everything and headed out to start his journey of picking up all the kids. On his way home with Maureen and the kids he almost stopped to get dinner, however he had promised Noah spaghetti for the night and he wasn't one to break promises anymore.

"You okay dad?" Maureen asked, glancing back at the two sleeping boys in the back seat.

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine. Just tired. Come on, let's get you guys up to everyone."

He carried a boy in each arm, both heads resting on each of his shoulders, as Maureen carried the two bags she had brought. When he got the door open he was both surprised and relieved to find Richard carrying a bowl of spaghetti to the table, followed closely by Noah carrying a plate of garlic bread and Eli carrying a large bowl of salad. Olivia was leaning over the table setting down plates and he couldn't help his eyes from briefly dragging along her backside. She turned around at the same time Hailey yelled, "PAPA!"

The screech caused both boys to stir slightly, however they remained fast asleep in his arms, "Shh, your cousins are sleeping." He looked over at Maureen, "Do you want them to stay down for the night?"

"Yeah, they had a long day. I'll deal if they wake up too early."

"Okay."

"You can put them on the bed in the spare room," Olivia said coming up and rubbing the backs of both the boys gently.

He nodded and smiled at her gently before making his way to the designated room. Maureen and Olivia watched him walk down the hallway before turning towards one another. Much like her sister had done, her hands went straight for her abdomen, "Wow, she's really growing."

"Yes, she is."

"Everything is still good? Dad said you guys had an appointment today."

"Yes, doctor says she's still perfect."

Maureen nodded and smiled before wrapping her hands around her, "It's so good to finally see you in person again."

"You too, honey."

"We're all really happy for you two. Although I'm so excited to meet the new addition, I'm praying for both of your sanities. I have a hard enough time now…"

"Let alone at our age?"

"Yeah."

Olivia laughed lightly, "We definitely have a lot to look forward to. I'm just praying we don't throw out our backs before she's 18."

Maureen laughed as well and slowly released her to turn and greet her other siblings. As they said hello and exchanged hugs, Olivia headed to the kitchen to gather cups for everyone.

It was when she reached into the glass cupboard to grab the first glass that she felt his arms encircle her, his hands landing on her stomach and his mouth settling in the crook of her neck. As his lips placed a soft kiss on her neck, her hands dropped down to caress the tops of his, "Hello," she whispered.

"Hi." He kissed her once more and said, "I missed you."

She smiled and turned her body in his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck in the process, "I missed you too."

While his fingers weaved through her still slightly wet hair, he leaned in to kiss her, "I would have cooked."

"I know you would have but you need a break."

He nodded and glanced over at the kitchen counter that contained all the pink gifts the squad had given her, "Were you guys able to celebrate?"

"Not really, big case. But Amanda said we'll make it up at the baby shower."

He smiled widely, "Yes, we will." When she smiled back at him, he said, "You showered already."

"I did."

He pouted, "I wanted to shower with you."

"We talked about this already, El."

"No, we talked about the no sex rule, not the no shower together rule."

"You and I naked in the shower will lead to us breaking the no sex rule," she stated playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

He groaned lowly and brought their lips together once more. They engaged in a soft sensual kiss. With her hands dropping from the back of his neck to his broad shoulders and his dropping down to her ass to pull her closer to him. He pulled away slightly to whisper, "Does the no sex rule, mean no orgasms either?"

She nodded gently. In a breathy whisper, she said, "Yes, it does."

He groaned once more before capturing her lips again. They stayed together, tongues intertwining, until they heard, "Yeah, no wonder you two are expecting a baby."

They pulled away almost instantly, Olivia peeking over Elliot's shoulder to see Richard standing at the opening of the kitchen. Elliot didn't even have to look to know who it was, "Seriously? Couldn't even give us a minute?"

Richard laughed, "Dad, you two have been in here way longer than a minute. I was just coming to get some cups, so we can have something to drink."

"Oh!" Olivia explained, turning back around in Elliot's arms to face the cabinets once more, "I was working on getting those."

"Before dad distracted you?" the young man asked with a smile still on his lips.

Although her cheeks flushed red, she laughed, "Exactly. Before your father distracted me."

Elliot chuckled, leaned his lips in to kiss her neck once more and reached around her body to begin to grab the glasses she was removing from the shelf.

Their dinner was full of uncontrollable laughter. Having _all _of his children finally together, at one table, was a blessing that he couldn't have been more grateful for. The four eldest took their time welcoming Noah in on their conversation, ensuring that he was included in everything they were talking about. He could see the look of happiness on Olivia's face when Maureen referred to Noah as her "little brother", when Richard promised him that he would always be there for him and when Elizabeth reached over to rub the curls on the top of his head.

She finally had everything that she had always dreamed for in life. She sacrificed so much for the job. A chance to have a meaningful relationship, a chance to have a family of her own. A lot of it had stemmed from her lack of trust in people. The only man she ever fully trusted sat next to her in a squad car for 12 years and when he left, she never allowed herself to trust a man that much again, no matter how much she tried. But that man, who she had trusted her life with, who had left her heart broken, had come back to her full force. He had promised her and Noah the world and he set forth giving them nothing less. As she watched him put two straws in his nostrils to mimic a walrus, causing a combination of laughter and groans of embarrassment, she realized that there wasn't any doubt in her mind that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the man sitting across from her. The man who was the father of her children. Her lips curved up into a wide smile when his eyes connected with hers, winking at her when he realized she had been staring at him.

Luckily, due to the day of travels for everybody, they all agreed to call it an early night. To accommodate for everyone, Elliot had purchased air mattresses. Maureen and Kathleen took the spare room with the kids, Richard, Eli and Noah bunked in Eli's room, and Elizabeth took Noah's room. Elliot was pretty positive that the sleeping arrangements would change throughout the week, so that every kid got an equal amount of time with one another.

Olivia was sitting on her side of the bed when Elliot emerged from their bathroom with a towel wrapped low around his waist. She allowed her eyes to scan the ridges of his chest briefly, before saying, "Your phone keeps buzzing."

He nodded and didn't bother to get dressed before grabbing his phone off of his nightstand. He read the message, before looking back at her, "Kathy is wanting to come spend some time with the kids."

"I think that's great."

"She's asking if we know any hotels in a good location for a decent price for a few days. She said she can't find anything for less than four hundred dollars a night."

"Jesus. Just tell her they can stay here." When she was met with a look of surprise, she asked, "What? As long as everyone can get along, I don't see a problem with it."

"Well it wasn't very cordial the last time we all got together."

"True, but she was also dealing with the fact that Eli not only wanted to permanently live with you, but with Noah and I also."

He nodded once more. Kathy did have some right to act the way she had acted at his old apartment. Truth be told, he probably would have acted a lot worse than she had. "You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If she says no, then we can try to use my badge to get her a discount somewhere, so that she doesn't have to pay so much."

"Okay, I'll let her know."

As he stood there waiting for Kathy to text him back, she couldn't' stop her eyes from continuously dragging along his body. Since he was so large, the outline of him was perfect underneath the cotton fabric and she almost let out a moan at the site of it. She blamed her consistent lack of restraint with the man on her raging hormones and tore her eyes away from his bulge to say, "Do you mind putting so clothes on while you wait?"

He gave her a full tooth grin, "Oh, is my lack of clothes bothering you?"

"Actually, it is and I would appreciate it if you put some damn pajama pants on."

He chuckled lightly and tried to reach down to grab her ankle. However, when she shifted her ankle away, he said, "So, I'm not allowed to touch you either?"

"No, you can touch me. Just go put some clothes on first."

When his raised eyebrow was met with her raised eyebrow, he mumbled, "Fine," and stalked off to grab a pair of pants out of his drawer. As he went to pull them up, under the towel, his phone buzzed again. "She said she'll call me tomorrow morning and we'll talk about it."

"Okay, you know my number if she wants to speak to me."

"Yeah," he said, unhooking the towel from his waist to toss into their basket and setting his phone down on their dresser. He didn't waste anymore time turning off the light, crawling into his side of the bed and wrapping his arms completely around her. With their arms wrapped fully around one another, their chest pressed up against each other, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." She allowed her hands to move along the muscles of his back lightly, before whispering, "I would like it too."

"Hmmm? Like what too?" his tone was one of pure confusion and he had to double trace their conversation to ensure that he didn't forget something he said.

She smiled and tilted her chin up to kiss his lips softly, "I would like to marry you too."

Those words caused him to instantly reach over to turn on the bedside lamp, so that he could look directly in her chocolate brown eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, really. But I want to hyphen my last name and I still want a proposal."

He smiled widely and captured her lips a deep kiss. His hands framed the side of her face, as hers held the back of his head. The woman had just told him that when he did ask her to marry him, she was going to say yes. Olivia Benson was finally going to be his wife. Releasing her lips in a series of pecks, he said, "You will have one."


	75. Chapter 74

**I know this is kind of a crap ending for this chapter, BUT I've been trying SO hard to get something out to you guys. I've hit a little writers block and home life has been a little... stressful. I start school again on the 17th, so unfortunately it doesn't look like the story will be finished by then, but I WILL finish it. By my estimate we probably have around 15 chapters left, maybe a little more. But, we'll get there. THANK YOU so much for sticking by me through this crazy journey.**

**Also... thoughts for the next chapter? Would you guys like to see Elliot work his magic hands?**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY READING.**

Olivia awoke the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. It only took her a second to evaluate her surroundings. Elliot's arm was wrapped securely around her, her back against his chest and his hand resting on her belly. By the sound of the deep breaths against her neck, she knew that he was still fast asleep. She reached out to grab her phone, noting that it was only five in the morning, an hour earlier than she usually woke up, before looking at her screen.

"Chief?" She tried to make her voice sound like she hadn't just opened her eyes.

"Morning, Captain. Sorry if I woke you but I have a busy day today and just wanted to let you know that I found you a detective. Her name is Kat Tamin, she's a rookie but she has a lot of potential. You'll like her."

"Will she be there today?"

"Yes, she starts today. She should be there eight o'clock sharp."

"Okay. Thank you, so much Chief."

"No problem. Continue to take care of yourself and that baby. If you need anything, let me know."

"I will." As she set the phone back on the nightstand, she snuggled her body further back into Elliot's and let out a sigh of contentment when his hand instinctively slipped under her shirt to hold her belly skin to skin.

With the increased contact, their daughter moved slightly within her and her lips curved up in a smile. She not only liked the sound of her father's voice, she enjoyed the pressure of his hand against her as well. When she continued her movements within her, Olivia reached her hand down to caress her belly too. Placing her hand below Elliot's, she was just about to close her eyes again when she felt a small movement under her hand that matched perfectly to the movement she felt within her. To double check that she felt what she thought she had felt, she used her index and middle fingers to press against the spot once more. The instant she felt the jump against her fingers again, she smiled widely and moved her hand up to Elliot's.

Shaking his hand slightly, she said, "Elliot!"

"Hmmm?" he grumbled as he dug his mouth further into her neck.

Instead of speaking, she used her hand to move his to the spot where she had felt the movement and pressed his fingers against her. When she felt the movement within her once more, she asked, "Did you feel that?"

Since the woman was hardly ever awake before him, he wasn't used to her speaking to him when he was half asleep. So, when she asked the question she did and pressed his fingers even more firmly against her, he attempted to shake himself from sleep.

"I felt her move from the outside," she added.

That was enough to finally cause him to sit up slightly behind her, press his own fingers against her and open his eyes completely, "You did?"

"Yeah, against that spot."

He continuously pressed his fingers against her softly. When he still didn't feel anything, he flattened his hand against her abdomen and applied just the right amount of pressure to have her roll on her back next to him. Since he knew that their little girl liked his voice, he maneuvered himself on the bed, so that he could lower his lips to her stomach. Before he began to speak, he pressed his fingers firmly against her and sent a silent prayer that he would be able to feel her. "Hey, honey. Mommy is saying she felt you from the spot that only I can feel you and I would really like to feel you too. So, please, with a cherry on top, let me feel you."

Although the sun was not up yet, the clock on her bedside table provided her just the right amount of light to see the features of his face. Olivia was glad because she could tell the moment he felt her movement within her. His lips curved up into a wide smile and his eyes filled with tears. "Hey, baby girl," he whispered, causing her to move once more against his hand. He basked in the moment of feeling her, resting his cheek against her abdomen in the process.

Her hands moved along his head gently and she smiled every time their daughter moved hard enough for him to feel. He took his time kissing her stomach everywhere. Around her belly button, up around the top of the curvature and down her scar lightly. When his lips met the elastic band of her pajama pants, he tested the waters and briefly dragged his tongue along the sensitive skin.

His name escaped her lips in half a moan and half warning. He groaned only lightly before kissing her stomach once more and lifting his body, so that his face was hovering over hers, "You know, you're not being fair."

She laughed, "How do you figure that?"

"Last night, you told me you wanted to marry me."

"I did," she said as her hands framed the sides of his face.

"And then now, I feel our daughter move for the first time."

"You did."

"But you won't let me make love to you." He kissed her lips gently, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth and sucking softly.

She moaned into his mouth lightly. There was nothing more that she wanted at that moment. The mornings had become her favorite time to be intimate. There really was nothing better than starting her day with mind blowing sex, however she stuck to her guns and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He groaned once more, "Olivia…"

"Elliot…"

"Can't I at least take care of you?" As he said those words, the fingers of his left hand began to trace her exposed collarbone lightly.

"El, I'm worried about me not being quiet. Why would I allow that?"

"Because the kids are literally on the other side of the house. They're not going to hear anything."

She bit her lip in light contemplation. He was right, if she remained really quiet there was a slim chance that anybody would hear her, especially if everyone was still asleep. She was just about to give in to his descending hand when she heard a hushed whisper say, "Jesse! Get off of the couch like that." A small laugh escaped her lips when Elliot groaned in defeat and dropped his face to her covered breasts.

As her hands rubbed the back of his head, he turned his head so that his right cheek was resting against her left breast and he lifted his left hand to rest against the swell of her abdomen. "Did someone call you?"

"Yeah, the Chief did. He finally found me, another detective. Says she's a rookie but that she has a lot of potential."

"I'm sure she'll do great. She has the best detective and Captain to teach her." Olivia had always been the best cop he had ever met. Her heart was always one hundred percent in the job and she did it completely for the justice of the victims.

She smiled and used her hands to tilt his face towards hers. "Thank you," she whispered as she leaned her head down to kiss his lips. When they released, she said, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

She was sitting at her desk, giving her feet a small break from showing Detective Kat the precinct when her cell phone rang. When she had walked out of their bedroom that morning, fully dressed for work, all the grandchildren in the house were wide awake, watching their Papa make breakfast. She had spent as much time as she could speaking to the three of them and had promised all of them that she would be home no later than 5:30 that night. Since she had absolutely no intention of breaking that promise, she had been up to her ears in both training the new detective and paperwork.

She moaned softly at the small ache in her back when she reached for her phone and internally thought about how she was going to ask Elliot for a back massage that night. "Benson," she said.

"Hey, Olivia."

"Kathy? Hi."

"Hi. How are you doing? The kids tell me you and Elliot are expecting. Congratulations."

Her lips curved up in a smile, as her hand rubbed her stomach gently, "Thank you. Both the baby and I are great."

"I'm glad. Look, I know the last time we saw one another, it wasn't very civil and I wanted to apologize for that. It was just a lot for me to absorb at one time."

"I understand. There's a lot of history, Kathy. It's hard to sift through sometimes."

"You and Elliot seem to not have had any issues sorting through it."

"We did, in the beginning. But, Elliot is Elliot. And Elliot and I are Elliot and I, we have always been connected. That has never changed."

"You two were always meant for one another. Elliot has always tried to be a good man. He always did what he thought was morally right, not what made him happy and I still praise him for sticking with me for 30 years when, probably 10 of those years he was head over heels in love with you. You two deserve good things together."

"Thank you, Kathy."

There was a moment of silence on the phone, before Kathy asked, "You're sure it's okay if I stay with you for a few days?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You deserve time with the kids as well. You can bring Jack and Shawn also. It will be a little crowded, but we'll make do."

"Okay, we can catch a flight in about two hours. I'll text Elliot for the address."

"Sounds good, I'm sure you'll be there before I get home, so I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye Olivia and thank you."

"No problem."

Elliot spent his day with his oldest children and grandchildren. Since the children had come on the weekdays, Eli and Noah still had school to attend to. Olivia and Elliot had both agreed that they could miss the upcoming Friday and Monday, as long as their teachers gave them the work they were going to miss for those days. That morning, Elliot had taken the time to speak to each of them and they had both agreed to gather work for the boys.

When he had received a phone call from Kathy in the middle of a card game with the kids, he was quick to give his ex wife Olivia's number and was even more quick to designate Kathleen to pick up her mother, her stepfather and step brother from the airport when they arrived.

To ensure that Kathy, Jack and Shawn had a place to sleep, Elizabeth moved into the spare bedroom with Maureen, Kathleen and the little kids, leaving Noah's room open for the extra three guests in the house. When the three arrived, Elliot had led them to the bedroom and had assisted Jack with airing up a queen air mattress for them. He reassured Kathy to make herself comfortable and to not worry about helping out with any type of money for stay or food.

"You have to at least let me help out with food, Elliot," Kathy explained to him, as he was busy making the chili cheese fries Olivia had texted him telling him she was craving.

"It's fine. I bought more than enough food to keep everyone fed. If there's something specific you guys want, then you can purchase it. I'm not going to stop you from buying food. I'm just saying, we don't expect you to."

She nodded her head and looked around the area she was standing in briefly, "This is a nice place."

He set the pan of fries in the oven before turning to face her, "Thank you. It's pretty perfect for the four of us."

"Soon to be the five of you?" She asked, glancing at the pink balloons still resting on the kitchen counter.

He smiled, "Yeah, the five of us."

"She told me on the phone that both her and the baby were doing good."

"They are. Everything has been perfect."

"I'm glad. You ready to conquer a newborn in a few months?"

"We will be." When Kathy raised her eyebrows at him, he crossed his arms in front of him, "I know, Kathy. We're old."

"Well, were you two aware that it could still happen?"

"Would it make a difference if we were?"

"Having Eli at the age we had him was difficult. It's now almost 13 years later, and you two are having a baby. It's going to be even more difficult."

"That doesn't make us any less happy. Look, it was a hard thing for Olivia to be happy about in the beginning because of her age. But she's finally to the point where she's genuinely happy. And we're genuinely happy together. So, please don't say anything that is going to take that away from her."

"I would never do anything like that. I'm just…" she paused a moment to take a breath, "I'm just trying to see where your head is at with it. Like really at with it. I couldn't imagine having another child right now."

He nodded, "Well, I'm happy. I love Olivia, I'm in love with her. And I'm honored to be the father of her children."

Kathy smiled, "When are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"Soon, very soon."

Kathy was about to open her mouth to say something, when Noah walked into the kitchen, "Excuse me, dad?"

"Yes?"

"You think we can get that train down and try to set up?"

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea. I don't know how your mom will feel about a giant train in the den but I'm sure she'll be okay with it. Go ahead and tell Richard where it is and after dinner we can attempt to get it started."

"Thanks, dad!" The boy explained as he hugged his father's leg lightly.

Elliot smiled and reached down to rub his curls, "You're welcome. Mom should be home really soon, so can you make sure there's nothing by the front door that she may trip on, please."

"Okay!"

Both adults watched him as he turned the corner towards the front door. "He seems like a good kid," Kathy said.

"He is. Olivia did amazing with him."

Kathy nodded, "You guys are both doing amazing with him."

"Thank you."

"I really am happy for you, Elliot. And I'm glad Eli decided to stay with you guys, he seems to be doing a lot better here. I'm so proud of his grades and his attitude has approved majorly."

"We definitely still have some attitude going on but he's been doing really well. And thank you, Kathy. It really does mean a lot."

As their lips curved up towards one another, they heard the front door open and Noah yell in excitement, "MOM!"

"Hey, baby!" Olivia exclaimed. She accepted the arms that flew around her gratefully and she leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Eli's mom is here! So, is Jack and Shawn!"

"Wow!" Her eyes glanced up briefly at the two adults heading towards the front door, "Eli's mom's name is Kathy, honey. You can call her Kathy."

"We keep reminding him that," Elliot said.

"Right, sorry," Noah said.

Olivia laughed lightly, "You don't have to apologize."

Noah nodded, "Hey, mom! Guess what dad said we can do."

She raised her eyebrows slightly at Elliot and asked, "What did he say we can do?"

"Start to set up the train in the den!"

"Oh, that will be fun. It will be a lot of work, but it will be fun."

"And dad made chili cheese fries."

Olivia smiled, "Just what I wanted. He spoils me."

Noah smiled widely and stepped out of the way, so Elliot could greet her as well. As he wrapped his arms around her, he said, "You deserve to be spoiled."

"I do?" She responded, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"You do."

"In that case, do we have anything chocolate for dessert? Because chocolate sounds amazing right now."

He chuckled lightly, kissed her lips softly and said, "I think I can manage to find something."

"Thank you," she whispered. Their lips connected once more before he released her to head towards the kitchen to finish dinner and search for chocolate. Her and Kathy's eyes fell on one another right away and Olivia watched as Kathy's eyes dropped down to glance at the bump under her shirt. "She's pretty big already."

"She's perfect. I mean the girls told me your bump was perfect, but it really is perfect."

Her hands rubbed her abdomen, "Thank you."

"You look great, Olivia."

"So do you, Kathy."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Big, exhausted… happy."

"All the normal feelings for this stage."

Olivia nodded and asked, "How was your flight?"

"Good. Some turbulence but it wasn't too bad."

"That's good."

"Thanks, again. For letting us stay here."

Olivia smiled and stepped forward to rub Kathy's arm gently, "You don't have to keep thanking me. You're welcome anytime." When Kathy nodded, Olivia released her arm and said, "If you'll excuse me briefly, I want to remove my shoes and ensure that Elliot has found some chocolate in that kitchen of ours."

Kathy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, "Of course. You tell that man of yours."

"Trust me, I do."

Luckily for Olivia, they had a box of brownie mix that Elliot whipped up quickly. After dinner, they all enjoyed some, Olivia helping herself to seconds and refusing a third when Elliot asked her if she wanted more. "You're going to make me even bigger, El."

"That's okay. Remember, I'll still love you if you're 500 lbs," he said as he leaned down to kiss her lips gently.

After dinner and dessert, everyone migrated to the den to begin the setup of the train. Since Olivia had bought it so long ago, without any instructions, no one really had any idea where to start with the thing. However, with Elliot, Jack and Richard taking the lead they were actually able to make a pretty big dent in it.

With the current state of her back, Olivia sat in a chair and watched all the kids assist in finding pieces, exchanging the little kids on her lap when they would get bored. Everytime their daughter would move within her, she would rest her hand against her abdomen and enjoy the movement from the outside. A few times Elliot would stop what he was doing and lift his hand to feel her as well, smiling widely every time he felt a small kick within her. He had been quick to realize that her day had physically taken a toll on her when she stood up from the dining table and had already promised her a massage as soon as they were alone in their bedroom.

Once the train was about a quarter of the way complete, the moms of the house were quick to call bedtime and once she wished everyone goodnight, Olivia was the first adult to migrate to the bedroom with Elliot promising her that he would be in soon. Her first stop was the shower, which she wasted absolutely no time stepping into to let the rhythmic motion of the shower head hit against her back perfectly. She didn't open her eyes when she heard their bedroom door open and close, nor did she open them when she heard their bathroom door open and close, and she didn't open them even when she felt the rush of cool air hit her body when the shower door opened and closed.

Even though the day before she had told Elliot that showering was against the rules as well, he didn't really care at that moment. The only thing he cared about was pressing his bare body against hers and sinking his fingertips into the sore muscles of her back.

It was when his arms encircled her waist, that she finally opened her eyes, "You're not a good rule follower," she said, even though her hands were already encircling his waist as well.

He chuckled, "You should know that by now, baby." When she hummed in response, he asked, "So, how's your new detective?"

"I definitely have a good feeling about her."

"I'm glad."

As he leaned his lips down to kiss her softly, she asked, "How was your day today?"

He tilted her head back slightly to wet her hair thoroughly and turned her around in his arms so that he could begin to wash her hair before he answered, "It was really good. Only people I was missing were you two and I really can't wait for Saturday to be here already. I want you and all of the kids together for a whole day, not just a couple hours."

"I know. Next time, I'll take some time off, so I can spend more time with them. It was just so…"

"Last minute. I know, baby. And they know that too. They're happy for the time they get with you. I know they're all wanting to go somewhere on Sunday. No one has exactly decided where they would like to go, but they want to go somewhere."

"Wherever it is, please ensure it has some seating. I was literally on my feet all day today and my body is seriously protesting it. My back and feet hurt. And our baby girl keeps shifting around inside of me, like me being uncomfortable is making her uncomfortable as well."

"Which just makes you even more uncomfortable?"

She laughed lightly. This was not the man's first time standing by a pregnant woman, he knew somewhat of the aches and pains that were associated with it, "Exactly."

As his hands dropped from her hair, his lips leaned in close to her ear, "Well, don't worry. My hands are more than happy to help you with _any_ aches tonight."

Although she tried to ignore the way the tone of his voice dropped down to purely sexual, she couldn't. Which resulted in an immediate dampening between her legs, "Elliot…"

"I'm just talking about a massage, Liv."

"Sure, you are."


End file.
